Sous le masque
by Sermina
Summary: Une situation ambigüe, un acte habituel : la goutte d’eau qui fait déborder le vase ! Est-ce la fin ou le commencement de tout ? Les pensées torturées et parfois sadiques d’un homme amoureux pris au piège de l’amour ! YAOI/Romance/Drame/suspens
1. Chapter 1

**Titre de la fiction : "Sous le masque"**

**Titre du chapitre: _Prologue _ou _J'attends_**

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Yaoi - Drame - Aventure/suspens - OCC justifié plus tard pour Naruto - UA - humour**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi que le monde dans lequel ils évoluent.**

**Note : Donc, ceci est ma deuxième fic sur Naruto ! Sasuke a bien déserté Konoha mais il est revenu après avoir tué Orochimaru. Ma fan fiction démarre quelques mois après son retour donc SPOIL de la première partie !**

* * *

Prologue ou j'attends 

Je suis là, couché sur le lit : j'attends. Viendras-tu ce soir ?

Cela fait combien de temps maintenant ? Six, sept mois que l'on joue à ce jeu là. Enfin que _tu_ joues à ce jeu là. Moi, je ne fais que subir et le pire c'est que je le fais avec plaisir même si je sais que cette histoire me tue chaque jour un peu plus. J'aimerai avoir la force de te dire non, de te repousser mais ton regard si profond, ton visage, ta peau si douce… m'en empêchent. Tu le sais et tu en profites.

Ah ! La sonnerie de l'appartement raisonne dans ma chambre. Je sais que c'est toi. Je vais jusqu'à la porte avec lenteur. Enfin c'est ce que je voudrais mais mon cœur accélère la cadence de mes pas. Je t'ouvre enfin et nos yeux se croisent. Tes pupilles sont toujours aussi froides et inexpressives pourtant Dieu sait à quel point je l'aime : ton regard.

Sans attendre mon consentement tu entres et te diriges vers ma chambre. Je referme la porte et te suis. Nous n'avons pas échangé un mot et nous n'en échangerons sans doute aucun jusqu'à ce que tu repartes.

Une fois que je suis dans la chambre, tu me plaques contre le mur et commences à embrasser mon cou tout en enlevant mon haut trop gênant pour toi. Je gémis. J'adore sentir la douceur de tes lèvres sur ma peau. Chaque parcelle de mon corps aura droit à cette caresse de ta bouche, toutes sauf une : mon visage. Je n'ai jamais ressenti tes lèvres sur les miennes depuis que… nous sommes ensemble. Mais sommes-nous vraiment ensemble ?

Tu viens de finir de me déshabiller, tes lèvres parcourent toujours mon corps brulant de désir à présent. Tu te dénudes à ton tour tout en dévorant du regard mon corps nu devant toi. Puis tu plaques à nouveau ta peau contre la mienne avant de me pousser sur le lit. Sans autre signe de préparation, tu me fais tien, je serre les dents. La douleur peu à peu se dissipe et ne laisse place qu'au plaisir. Tes mouvements se font plus profonds, plus rapides, plus excitants. Tes lèvres sur ma peau me marquent. La chaleur de ton corps, le souffle brulant de ta bouche, l'extase incandescente de nos ébats : j'ai l'impression de rêver à chaque fois.

Mais cela ne dure qu'un temps, quelques minutes après nous jouissons à quelques secondes d'intervalles.

Tu te couches deux minutes à côté de moi pour reprendre ton souffle et sans plus de cérémonie, tu finis par te relever. Par de petits gestes rapides, tu te rhabilles et repars comme tu es venu : sans un mot, sans un geste de tendresse envers moi. J'aurais tellement envie que tu te recouches, que tu me serres contre toi et que l'on s'endorme dans les bras l'un de l'autre… que tu m'embrasses… juste une fois…

Cela fait bien dix minutes que tu es parti quand j'ai enfin le courage de me relever pour aller prendre une douche.

Et demain… demain comme d'habitude, on se retrouvera sur le pont.

Comme d'habitude, tu seras en train de _l_'enlacer et lorsque tu me verras arriver, comme pour me défier, tu _l_'embrasseras tendrement.

Comme d'habitude, je tournerai la tête pour ne plus vous voir.

Comme d'habitude, nous passerons deux heures à attendre Kakashi-sensei.

Comme d'habitude pendant ce temps, je te provoquerai comme si ce qui s'était passé la veille n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Comme d'habitude, tu me répondras de ton air hautain que je ferai mieux d'éviter de faire trop de bourdes lors de notre prochaine mission.

Comme d'habitude, quand Kakashi arrivera enfin, on partira justement en mission. Peut-être une de rang C ou D.

Puis comme d'habitude lorsque l'on aura fini, je ferai semblant de m'intéresser à Sakura en voulant l'inviter à manger avec moi.

Et comme d'habitude, elle me rira au nez et te prendra le bras.

Comme d'habitude, vous irez manger ensemble en amoureux lui donnant un de tes petits sourires que tu as depuis que tu es revenu de chez Orochimaru.

Comme d'habitude, je rentrerai chez moi où je mangerai : seul. Si j'ai le temps j'irai peut-être m'entrainer un peu.

Et le soir venu comme tout à l'heure, je t'attendrai. Viendras-tu demain soir aussi ?

Je pourrais dire ce que tu fais à Sakura ou en parlant aux autres mais je sais que personne ne me croira. Après tout, maintenant tout le monde sait que j'ai le démon à neuf queues en moi. Et même si nos « amis » ne m'évitent pas, cela sera la parole du démon face au héros soit disant partit en mission d'infiltration pour tuer ce serpent. Mais nous savons tous les deux que le troisième ne t'a jamais donné une mission pareille. Tu es parti pour devenir plus fort et tu es devenu plus fort. C'est tout !

Alors pour tout le monde, ce ne serait que par jalousie. Oui, que par jalousie que je voudrais ternir ta réputation. Ma jalousie envers ta force, envers ta relation avec Sakura. Alors je me tais et j'attends. J'attends que tu veuilles un jour de moi, même si ce jour n'arrivera jamais mais j'espère. Alors oui j'attends car je sais que notre relation ne sera jamais officielle. J'attends parce que c'est le seul moyen de t'avoir un peu avec moi, de me dire que lorsque nous ne formons plus qu'un, tu ne penses qu'à moi et à rien d'autre. Oui j'attends, je t'attends parce que…

….Je t'aime Sasuke.

* * *

Azerty : Sort un super bazooka désintégreur de salop briseur de cœur avec option infidèle et le braque sur le plus beau mec de la terre, j'ai nommé Sasuke toussotement ESPECE DE GROS !ù£¨µ§, je vais te découper en morceaux SI FINS QUE MEME SAKURA EN MODE « DETECTEUR DE BEAU GOSSE » POURRA PLUS TE RETROUVER !!


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre de la fiction : "Sous le masque"**

**Titre du chapitre: ****La fin ou le commencement de tout ?**

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Yaoi - Drame - Aventure/suspens - OCC justifié plus tard pour Naruto - UA - humour**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi que le monde dans lequel ils évoluent.**

* * *

**Réponses aux commentaires anonymes, pour les autres, je réponds en privé ;)!!**

Merci **Nanou-chan!** tu sais il y a déjà deux personnes qui s'en sont pris à Sasuke depuis que j'ai publié cette fic XD donc oui c'est fort possible XD!! Non, vous êtes trois ou quatre pour le moment de ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire à ne pas l'avoir lu donc pas de soucis!!

Merci encore **marjolaine**! Pour Kyuubi c'est venu tout seul, une envie de mettre une touche d'humour dans mon texte assez dramatique XD!! Oki, no souci, merci encore d'avoir pris le temps de mettre un commentaire :)!

Déjà merci d'aimer et d'avoir laissé un commentaire **cc**! Ensuite ne tant fait pas, il y a une suite et même une fin puisque je l'ai fini donc ne tant fait pas!!

* * *

_« --_

_-- Dialogue interne entre Naruto et Kyuubi_

_-- »_

Bonne lecture!!

**Chapitre 1 : La fin ou le commencement de tout ?**

Les jours, les mois, les années ont passé. Et toi tu joues toujours à ce jeu là avec moi.

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes tous réunis chez Ichiraku, toute notre promotion. On a à peu près tous vingt-deux ans. Tout le monde a suivi la même voie : Neji, Tenten, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Chôji, Sakura et toi, vous êtes tous devenu Juunin. Mais toi, tu ne t'es pas arrêté là. Tu es devenu ANBU la même année, je le sais. Tout le monde le sait, puis les autres t'ont également suivi. Moi officiellement, je suis toujours au plus bas de l'échelle : Chuunin. Oui, officiellement, j'ai continué à faire le gamin, à être faible : tu m'as détruit. Notre relation m'a détruit, j'ai perdu mes rêves et tous ce qui va avec.

Je te regarde. Tu n'as pas changé et mes sentiments à ton égard non plus. Tu as pris peut-être un ou deux centimètres, ton regard est toujours aussi froid mais légèrement plus doux quand tu le poses sur Sakura. Tu as laissé également pousser tes cheveux sans pour autant changer la coiffure que tu portais quelques années auparavant. J'aime te regarder à la dérober. Tu es toujours moins vigilant dans ces moments là, où tu penses que personne ne te voit et de temps en temps, j'aperçois ton masque d'indifférence perdre de son intensité. Preuve que tu es humain même si cela n'est visible que quelques dixième de seconde et depuis un an, cela devient de plus en plus rare. A croire que tu te refermes encore plus sur toi même. Je sors doucement de mes pensées quand je… quand tout le monde te voit te lever. Mon cœur se serre : j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Tu sais être discret mais là c'est tout sauf réservé. Tu te places devant Sakura auprès de laquelle tu t'agenouilles et tu la demandes en mariage. Mon cœur s'arrête de battre, les larmes viennent chatouiller mes yeux. Non, je ne dois pas pleurer. Pas devant toi. Pas devant eux.

Une fois remise de ses émotions, Sakura te saute au cou dans un grand « oui ». Tout le monde applaudit. Mes battements reprennent difficilement. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me fais-tu ça ? Pourquoi _nous_ fais-tu ça ? Pourquoi lui fais-tu ça ? Oui, car même pour elle, c'est dégelasse. Elle ne l'a pas mérité.

Mon regard alors se détourne. Je ne peux supporter tant d'égoïsme de ta part, de la part de la personne que j'aime. Non, soyons franc : je ne peux supporter de te voir heureux avec elle, de _vous_ voir heureux. Mes yeux se posent alors sur la porte d'entrée par laquelle pénètre un homme d'une trentaine d'années. Il porte un foulard noir sur l'avant bras droit : c'est le signal.

Je finis alors par me lever et vous sors un traditionnel :

- Ce n'est pas tout mais si je veux devenir Hokage, il faut que j'aille m'entraîner !

Le tout accompagné d'un poing en l'air et d'un de mes faux sourires que je fais par centaine devant vous. Mais bon ''être Hokage'' j'en ai plus rien à faire. Mon seul rêve, ma seule volonté c'est toi. Si tu n'es pas près de moi, ce rêve ne vaut rien. Si tu n'es pas à mes côté alors quelle raison ai-je d'exister ? Je te veux toi mais tu t'en fous et je viens, je crois, de perdre les derniers espoirs qui me restaient depuis ta demande. Tu assouvis tes désirs avec moi mais dans un sens je ne peux pas t'en vouloir : tu dois reconstruire ton clan d'où ton choix : Sakura. Et plus le temps passe, plus mon cœur se brise car je suis sûr qu'au fond de toi tu l'aimes vraiment.

Moi, je ne suis là que pour te soulager, pour assouvir tes fantasmes et encore : les soirs où tu ne viens pas, qui vas-tu voir ? Oui, peut-être vois-tu d'autres hommes que moi ? Je n'ai même pas le courage de vérifier, cela ne me ferai souffrir que plus. Mes pas s'accélèrent dans ses dernières pensées. J'ai si mal.

Je rentre chez moi et me change. Puis je file sans que l'on me voie jusqu'au bureau de Tsunade. On est seul. Elle me dit qu'elle a une mission de rang A pour moi. J'accepte, pendant quelques instants, face au danger, je vais t'oublier. C'est une mission de reconnaissance, j'en ai pas pour longtemps, je serai revenu en fin d'après midi, ce soir au plus tard.

* * *

Quand je rentre, il est près de vingt-deux heures et je me dirige directement dans le bureau de l'Hokage pour lui donner mon rapport rédigé sur place. Je pénètre par la fenêtre persuadé de la trouver en train de dormir mais qu'elle n'est pas ma surprise quand toutes les personnes, qui se trouvaient dans le restaurent ce midi avec moi, sont également présentes. Non, pour être exact, il y a onze ANBU. Je souris : ils ne m'ont pas entendu et toi non plus.

- Kitsune, tu tombes bien, je voulais te voir. Ta mission s'est bien passée ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi.

- Comme d'habitude, répondis-je en changeant ma voix via un peu de chakra en lui déposant une pochette sur le bureau.

- Bonsoir capitaine Kitsune, me lancèrent-ils en même temps.

Et oui, ils sont tous sous mon commandement, je suis le capitaine Kitsune. Mon regard parcourt un instant l'assemblée. Je me pose souvent la question de leurs réactions s'ils savaient réellement qui j'étais ?

Tsunade m'explique alors que se sera Ôkami, l'ANBU au masque de loup qui va prendre ma place de capitaine. Il est fort : c'est toi, ce poste t'ira très bien. Alors que moi je deviens le garde du corps officiel de l'Hokage à partir de demain. Tiens ! C'est quoi cette histoire ? Une équipe de retour de mission vient de nous apprendre que la tête de Tsunade a été mise à prix pour une somme fort importante.

- A vos ordres, Hokage-Sama, me contente-je de répondre.

Tu as compris maintenant.

Officiellement pour vous, je suis Naruto. Mais officieusement, et seules trois personnes connaissent la vérité, je suis le capitaine Kitsune l'ANBU au masque de renard. Une des personnes les plus fortes du village de Konoha si ce n'est « la » plus forte. Depuis deux ans, personne au village n'arrive à me surpasser. Je vous ai battu respectivement Kakashi, toi et Tsunade : les trois considérés comme les plus forts du village. Mais bon, tout cela n'a pas/plus d'importance.

Je sors du bureau sans vous adressez un regard et pénètre dans mon appartement avant de me changer. Je finis par monter sur le toit. Viendras-tu ce soir ? Où allez-vous fêter ta ''promotion'' masqué au village ? Je me le demande… Alors je me contente de regarder le ciel noir parsemé d'étoiles. J'aime être là, à contempler la lune. Cet astre te ressemble tellement. A la fois simple et compliqué, facile à contempler mais tellement mysterieux.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté là… un quart d'heure, une heure ? Je n'en sais rien mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que tu te tiens là devant moi, sur le toit. Tu me fais signe de la tête de descendre et moi, comme l'idiot que je suis, je t'obéis. Tu n'as pas vraiment envie de faire dans la douceur à ce que je vois. Il n'y aura pas de préliminaire. Tu me déshabilles très vite, toi tu n'enlèves que tes vêtements inférieurs et tu me pénètres par derrière sans plus de ménagement. J'ai mal, tu me fais mal. Mais tu t'en fous. Les larmes de douleur coulent lentement sur mes joues, mes dents s'enfoncent sur mes lèvres y laissant échapper un peu de sang. Je ne veux pas que tu saches même si je sais que tu t'en doutes déjà.

Tu te libères trois minutes plus tard dans un cri rauque. Sans un regard vers moi, tu te retires et t'arranges avant de t'enfuir comme d'habitude.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Je me sens vide. Je n'en peux plus. Tu ne t'es même pas occupé de moi : tu t'en fous complètement.

Je finis par me lever tout en me rhabillant, calmement, je connais déjà la suite de ma soirée. Discrètement et sans me presser, je sors de chez moi et me dirige vers la montagne où sont sculptés la tête des Hokages de Konoha. J'adore cet endroit. J'ai l'impression de dominer le Monde, de te dominer toi. Je regarde toutes ces maisons où j'imagine tout le monde en train de dormir. Au loin, ta demeure se détache au dessus des autres. Et là aussi, je t'imagine. Je t'imagine te déshabiller et te faufiler sous les draps. Je t'imagine doucement enlacer Sakura qui viendra se nicher contre ton torse. Je t'entends même lui dire que tu es désolé d'arriver si tard et je t'imagine l'embrasser avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. Si elle savait comme je l'envie. Même si tu la trompes, je vois très bien comment tu te comportes avec elle quand je vous espionne, lorsque vous êtes seul. Elle a ta chaleur corporelle, ta tendresse, ta douceur, tes caresses, tes baisers et parfois je me demande même si elle n'a pas ton cœur.

Une dernière larme coule sur ma joue. Mais cette fois c'est une larme de tristesse et de désespoir. Je me mets face à la falaise. La vue d'ici est magnifique. Mon cœur prend peu à peu le dessus sur mon esprit enlevant toutes traces de « professionnalisme ». Je lève mes bras en croix et doucement je me laisse pousser par la brise silencieuse du vent qui me guide vers le vide. J'ai l'impression de voler. Je sens en moi, Kyuubi qui bouge. Elle ne veut pas mourir c'est normal. Mais contrairement à la dernière fois, j'ai pris soin de bloquer toutes les issues par lesquelles elle pourrait intervenir. Un sourire nait sur mes lèvres : je vais enfin trouver la paix. Je vois le sol se rapprocher de moi à la vitesse grand V mais l'impact est beaucoup moins violent que je le pensais. C'est du moins l'impression que j'ai avant de perdre conscience.

* * *

Suis-je mort ? J'ouvre difficilement les yeux. Tout est blanc autour de moi. J'aperçois une lumière qui brille sur la droite. Faut-il que je la suive ? Alors c'est ça la mort. Je souris, ce n'est pas si terrible que ça.

Mais d'un seul coup, je sursaute. Une voix du côté opposé à la lumière m'interpelle. Une voix, que je ne connais que trop bien.

- Alors dobe, on ne sait plus marcher ?

Mon sourire s'efface. Je ne suis en définitive pas encore mort. Je finis par retrouver la totalité de ma vue, le flou disparait peu à peu. Le blanc : les murs de la chambre de l'hôpital, la lumière : le soleil qui entre par la fenêtre. Je soupire discrètement avant de me tourner vers la voix que je redoute tant. Je reconnais tout le monde. En plus de toi, je découvre Sakura, Sai, l'équipe de Shikamaru, celle d'Hinata, celle de Neji sans oublier les professeurs qui vont avec.

Et ben dis donc, cela fait beaucoup de monde dans une petite chambre d'hôpital. Et le pire c'est que la moitié n'a aucune envie d'être là.

Ah oui, faut que je t'explique ça aussi. J'ai développé pas mal de techniques dont celle de percevoir ce que les personnes ressentent. Je sens et lis les émotions des individus qui m'entourent.

Au loin, Tsunade et Iruka me regarde d'un œil sévère. Ils sont deux des trois personnes au courant de ma double vie. Ils savent très bien que j'ai voulu me suicider. En même temps, ce n'est pas la première fois...

Tout le monde autour de moi parle :

- Non mais trébucher, faut le faire, s'exclame ironiquement Ino.

- T'es vraiment maladroit, argumente Kiba.

- …

Je leur souris bêtement comme d'habitude, une main derrière la tête. Lorsque que je n'ai pas mon déguisement d'ANBU je reprends ce masque.

Après avoir demandé le silence, Tsunade m'explique que c'est Iruka qui passait par là qui m'a rattrapé in extrémis la veille. Que j'ai eu beaucoup de chance de n'avoir presque rien et bla, bla, bla, et bla, bla, bla… de la chance tu parles, à peine évanoui, j'en connais une qui m'a soigné de suite.

_«- N'est ce pas Kyuubi ? _

_- … _

_- C'est ça répond pas surtout… »_

Puis Tsunade continue, je vais partir, tiens donc c'est nouveau ça… pour m'entrainer loin d'ici… Ah oui, logique quand on y réfléchit. Garde du corps signifie rester vingt-quatre heure sur vingt-quatre près de la personne à protéger donc il me faut une excuse pour mon absence sinon cela risque d'être louche.

Enfin, elle finit par décider que j'ai besoin de repos et tout le monde sort me laissant seul avec mes regrets. J'ai encore manqué mon suicide, c'est à se demander si la mort voudra de moi un jour ?

Comme prévue, grâce à une renarde à neuf queues que je ne présente plus, je n'ai plus rien le soir même et rentre chez moi. Je prends le strict nécessaire, me pare de mon accoutrement d'ANBU et me faufile jusqu'au bureau de ma supérieure. Je sens que je vais avoir droit à un savon. Elle sait que je vais mal mais aussi que de ce côté là, je ne viendrai jamais l'embêter avec mes problèmes. Et puis de toute façon que pourrais-je lui dire ? Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que j'ai moi-même. Certes, une dépression mais bon juste parce que la personne que j'aime se fout de moi… on n'a pas envie de se suicider juste pour ça, si ?

Au fond, le fait que "Naruto" disparaisse est une bonne chose. Je ne devrais plus jouer la comédie à tout bout de champs… Et puis, en disparaissant, ma relation avec toi disparait et ça c'est ce qu'il pouvait m'arriver de mieux. Je sais que j'aurai dû le faire depuis longtemps mais je n'en aurai jamais eu le courage. Tsunade l'a fait pour moi.

A suivre !

* * *

Sasuke : ….

Naruto : C'est particulier, ton truc ?

Moi : Ben quoi ? Vous ne savez pas lire ? Il écrit « drame » dans le genre…

Naruto : Oui mais Yaoi est en premier.

Moi : Ça c'est parce qu'il aura beaucoup de Yaoi ! Vous l'avez vu : une scène dans le petit prologue, une scène vite fait dans le chapitre 1…. Mais promis après cela sera plus long… et plus tendre !

Sasuke (méfiant): C'est vrai ça ?

Moi : OUI !

Naruto : YATAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!

Moi :… mais je n'ai pas dit entre qui et qui….

Sasuke : …  
Naruto : Grrrr…

Moi : Et oui ! ! Il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais ! Comme un Sasuke qui ne parle pas, un Naruto possédait par un renard (enfin une renarde) hystérique et une auteur toujours aussi sadique ! ! ! !

Azerty :… c'est … c'est … BOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ! Pourquoi tu écris des choses aussi horribles ?? C'est affreux, pauvre petit Naruto ! Enfin, pour une fois que c'est lui qui a le plus de cervelle ! Quoi que … même là, on en doute !

PS : SASUKE T'ES MORT !!

PS2 : Pour ma défense, je dirais que je suis TRES fatiguée. Merci de faire disparaitre les pièces à conviction ! (Sermina: Trop tard, pris en flagrant délit)

PS3 : Je ne savais pas que Kyuubi était une fille !

PS4 :(L'existe pas encore celle la ) : T'es pas à l'aise avec le récit à la première personne. Mais même si j'ai envie de te tuer, l'histoire est pour le moins originale, et elle me plait beaucoup (PARDON NARUTO CHERI !!)


	3. Chapter 3

**itre de la fiction : "Sous le masque"**

**Titre du chapitre: _Prologue _ou _J'attends_**

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Yaoi - Drame - Aventure/suspens - OCC justifié plus tard pour Naruto - UA - humour**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi que le monde dans lequel ils évoluent.**

**Note : Donc, ceci est ma deuxième fic sur Naruto ! Sasuke a bien déserté Konoha mais il est revenu après avoir tué Orochimaru. Ma fan fiction démarre quelques mois après son retour donc SPOIL de la première partie !**

* * *

**Réponses aux commentaires anonymes:**

Oui **emmanueldis **il y aura du lemon entre sasuke et naruto mais pas de Naru/Kiba...je mets Naruto avec pas mal de mâles mais pas Kiba, désolée!

C'est gentil **Gothika **de relire cette fic en l'ayant lu déjà une fois :)! Merci d'avpoir pris le temps de laisser un commentaire :)!

Merci beaucoup **Falyna**, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant :)!

NON, **cc**, si tu le tues, je fais comment pour continuer mon histoire moi XD!! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire !!

Merci Nanou-chan ! Et vi Naruto est assez OCC dans ma fic XD!! Tu n'as pas fini de lui donner la palme d'or du salaud parce que cela ne fait que commencer XD!! Oui Kyuubi est une femmelle dans ma fic et oui tu vas sans doute aimer le personnage que j'en fait ;)!! Et voilà la suite!

* * *

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 2 : Tentative d'approche**

Cela fait une semaine. Une semaine que je suis Tsunade dans tous ses déplacements. Cela me fait bizarre. Je suis masqué et tout le monde sait la fonction à laquelle je suis assigné. En fait ce qui me fait bizarre, c'est le regard des gens. J'y vois de la crainte et du respect, cela me change de ces yeux remplis de haine et de dégout.

J'ai aussi pas mal de succès auprès des filles. Toutes pratiquement, même celles qui sont prises viennent me draguer discrètement. En fait seule Sakura et Hinata ne sont pas venues à moi. Venant de cette dernière c'est normal, même si ses craintes se sont amoindries, elle reste toujours très timide. Quand à Sakura, elle n'a d'yeux que pour toi… comme moi.

Et voilà, la énième fille qui me drague. Une des techniques habituelles : une question sur ma fonction d'ANBU. On est à Ichiraku, il y a Tsunade accompagné de Shizune et deux membres du conseil de Konoha. Moi, je me trouve debout aux côtés de l'Hokage. Un peu plus loin, vous êtes tous attablés les yeux rivés vers nous, comme toute la salle. Cette fille commence vraiment à m'énerver. Je sens que si elle n'arrête pas, je vais… attends… pourquoi pas ? Au moins ensuite je serai tranquille, ce n'est que la vérité après tout... et puis tant pis pour ceux que cela dérange !

- Ecoute, tu ne m'intéresses pas !

Elle reste un instant déstabilisé avant de reprendre.

- Je… je…

- Ne tant fait pas, ce n'est pas toi en particulier, c'est juste que je suis de l'autre bord, la coupe-je tout en gardant un ton doux et compatissant.

La salle peu à peu fut remplie d'un silence pesant. Ma déclaration à fait de l'effet on dirait. C'est Tsunade qui finit par le rompre.

- Pourquoi tous les beaux gosses sont pris ou homosexuels ? soupira-t-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Tsunade-Sama ! nous écrions outrés Shizune et moi.

Elle affiche un sourire victorieux avant de partir dans un petit rire.

A ma déclaration, j'avais pris soin de poser mon regard sur toi. Ai-je rêvé ou ai-je vraiment aperçu une lueur d'intérêt dans tes yeux? Tu aimes les défis et puis il te faut une autre proie pour combler ton plaisir sexuel. Alors peut-être viendras-tu vers moi ? Je ne sais pas quoi penser. Cette idée me plait autant qu'elle m'effraie. J'aimerai que tu essayes de me draguer, depuis le temps que j'en rêve... mais cette situation me ferai revenir vers toi dont un risque non négligeable que je retombe dans tes filets et cela je ne le veux pas !

C'est alors que je sens une présence malsaine dans la pièce. Je fais trois signes à peine visible qui font apparaitre une barrière de protection rouge autour de Tsunade brisant une lame de glace qui fonçait sur l'Hokage. En un mouvement, je me retrouve sur l'agresseur que j'immobilise. Je l'interroge à l'oreille sur le nom de son commanditaire. Après quelques secondes de refus, je resserre mes doigts sur sa gorge et lui lance qu'il a intérêt à me parler s'il veut rester en vie. Il prononce alors difficilement un nom. Tiens donc, pourquoi, cela ne m'étonne pas ?! Je me retrouve alors derrière lui et lui assigne un coup sur la nuque. Il s'écroule : mort. A la guerre comme à la guerre, me dirais-tu et oui ! Tu vois, si tu n'étais pas passé par là, j'aurai tenu ma promesse et l'aurai laissé en vie.

J'entends Tsunade donner des ordres pour que l'on enlève le cadavre avant de se retourner vers moi, le regard interrogatif.

- L'Akatsuki, lui répondis-je simplement.

- Très bien, on rentre, clama-t-elle son air sérieux sur le visage.

Je refais mes trois gestes qui fait disparaître la protection qu'elle portait encore et qui l'empêchait de faire un pas. Et oui, le revers de la médaille. Une protection impénétrable mais qui immobilise le protégé. En fait, cette technique peu servir de moyen de défense comme d'attaque dans un certain sens.

Mais pourquoi c'est du chakra rouge que j'utilise pour former cette barrière me demanderais-tu? Eh oui ! Il faut que je t'explique aussi quelque chose Sasuke. Figure-toi que Kyuubi et moi, on a fait ami-amie. Elle est plutôt sympa, un peu perverse sur les bords mais gentille. On s'y attache.

* * *

Je suis assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte de la chambre de Tsunade. Elle, elle dort paisiblement entouré d'un halo rouge.

C'est alors que j'entends du bruit. Sans me poser de question je fonce vers la source de celui-ci et immobilise le gêneur. C'est à ce moment là que je te reconnais. Je finis alors par te lâcher, plutôt brutalement d'ailleurs et je retourne m'asseoir où je me trouvais avant ta venue. Mon regard se pose sur l'Hokage, elle n'a pas bougé.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? te demande-je durement.

- Tu ne dors pas ?

Tiens donc, répondre à une question par une autre question, c'est bien ton genre ça ! Mais tu devrais le savoir, cela ne marche pas avec moi et je me contente de t'ignorer. Après tout, je suis masqué, tu ne vois pas où je regarde. Comprenant alors que je fais comme si tu n'étais pas là, tu te décides à répondre :

- Je voulais vous voir !

Ohhh ! J'ai hâte de connaître la suite.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil.

Après tout tu as répondu à ma question, alors il est normal que je réponde à la tienne.

- Tu m'as vu, tu peux repartir maintenant, continuai-je sur ma lancée mais cette fois de façon neutre.

Et voilà, comme toujours face à toi : je fuis. J'ai peur de te savoir près de moi, de penser qu'il te suffit d'un mot, d'un geste pour que je retombe dans tes bras. Voilà pourquoi je te fuis encore et toujours. Je suis ton supérieur, tu ne vas pas me contredire, alors maintenant vas-t-en, s'il te plait. Tu sembles agacé mais tu me réponds quand même.

- Non, je… on… on pourrait discuter.

Toi, qui cherches tes mots, qui bafouilles, qui hésites….C'est un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche. Non, te connaissant j'en déduis que tu le fait exprès… T'es bizarre des fois, Sasuke !

- Parler ? dis-je étonné.

- Oui, de toi…de moi…De tout et de rien…

Je rêve où tu essayes de me draguer. Non, non, tu me dragues, il n'y a pas de doute là dessus. J'en rêvais. J'ai tant de fois imaginer te voir ramper devant moi me suppliant de revenir auprès de toi alors que moi je te jetais, que je ne vais pas m'en priver. Tu vas payer au centuple, ce que tu m'as fait endurer. Je vais faire semblant de tomber sous ton charme et au moment où tu penseras que je suis conquis, je t'enverrais sur les roses. Tu tomberas alors de très haut. Oui, et en plus de ça je vais ternir ta réputation ainsi que ta relation avec Sakura. Sasuke tu ne perds rien pour attendre...

NON ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE JE DIS MOI ?!

Et voilà, je m'enlise tout seul. En serai-je seulement capable ? Je t'aime tellement et te hais à un point que tu ne peux pas imaginer. Pourtant arriverai-je à te faire mal ? Je me le demande ?

Je te fais signe de t'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre à mes côté en t'expliquant que Tsunade ne peut rien entendre dans sa « bulle ». Tu te contentes de hocher la tête. Même si cette situation, ce changement de situation me plait, j'appréhende : Et si tu me reconnaissais ? NON, en journée je suis totalement différents et le soir lorsque tu venais me voir, tu ne faisais pas attention à moi donc… apriori je n'ai pas de souci à avoir de ce côté-là.

Après cinq minutes de silence, tu commences à parler. Ta voix est douce et sensuelle : ''Comment vas-tu t'y prendre pour me séduire Sasuke ?''

- Nous n'avons jamais prit le temps de discuter tous les deux.

- En mission, c'est difficile et puis aucun de nous n'a la tête à ça. Au fait félicitation pour ta ''promotion''.

Tu fronces tes sourcils, et oui je ne suis pas censé savoir qui se cache sous le masque. Mais grâce à cette phrase, je montre une nouvelle fois, la différence qu'il y a entre toi et moi.

- Merci mais bon, c'est parce que toi tu as une mission qui risque de durer longtemps, me réponds-tu reprenant ton visage naturel ainsi que le tutoiement afin de me ramener à ton niveau.

Tu es fort Sasuke mais tu ne m'auras pas, ou du moins tu ne m'auras plus. Le silence reprend le dessus puis tu le romps une nouvelle fois.

- Tu es jeune, non ?

J'acquiesce de la tête bien décider à me dévoiler à toi peu à peu et pour cela à commencer par de simple phrase courte et simple, voir comme là sans un mot.

- Tu as quel âge ? insistes-tu.

- Comme toi : vingt-deux.

- Mais tu es ANBU depuis plus longtemps que moi, non ?

Cela fait bizarre de te voir faire la conversation mais après tout si tu veux m'avoir dans ton lit, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix.

- Deux ans avant toi.

Il affiche un petit sourire en coin.

- Quoi ? te demande-je intrigué entrant par la même occasion dans ton jeu.

- Rien, rien ! Je me disais juste que tu aurais fait un bon mari.

- C'est çà dire ?

- Tu es doué, intelligent, jeune et beau, plus d'une fille a dû être déçu lorsque tu as annoncé tes préférences sexuelles.

- Sakura ne s'intéressait pas à moi donc tu n'avais pas de souci à te faire, te répondis-je.

Ton visage s'assombrit. J'ai touché un point sensible, on dirait et pour remuer encore un peu plus le couteau dans la plaie :

- D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas sympa ce que tu lui fais.

Ton visage se métamorphose alors qu'une crainte sans nom se lit dans tes yeux.

- Je… Je… dois reconstruire mon clan, finis-tu par répondre rapidement.

- Oui mais tu devrais au moins la mettre au courant et ce que tu as fait à Naruto n'est pas mieux.

Je peux même savoir ce que tu es en train de te dire : « Comment est-il au courant ? Cela sera plus difficile que prévu ». N'est ce pas ?? Tu baisses les yeux. Jouer les mecs cools marche pas alors tu essayes le mélodrame… ça va être drôle ! ! !

- Je ne peux pas… je ferai beaucoup trop de peine à Sakura. Et puis Naruto, il suffisait qu'il me dise non et j'aurais arrêté.

Comme si je pouvais te dire non. T'es vraiment un salaud Sasuke, tu n'as pas de cœur mais je te fais penser que je te crois en me contentant d'acquiescer. Le silence revient. Ton visage reprend son expression favorite : l'indifférence.

- On parle de moi mais toi as-tu quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

C'est assez direct ça. Je te pensais plus douer pour séduire mais en même temps, tu as toujours eu les filles à te pieds alors tu n'as peut-être pas beaucoup d'expérience. Mais bon je reste dans ton jeu.

- J'avais quelqu'un, ce n'est plus le cas.

Puis je rajoute :

- De toute façon, avec la mission qui m'a été confié c'est mieux ainsi.

Tu acquiesces.

Même après tout ce que tu m'as fait, j'ai du mal à t'en vouloir. J'aime, j'apprécie ta présence à mes côté, je me sens bien.

J'entends alors Tsunade bouger : un cauchemar sans doute. Elle en fait souvent. Je me lève et m'approche du lit. Je fais cinq signes et elle se calme aussitôt. Ma main traverse la protection et je lui ôte une mèche de son visage.

- Tu tiens beaucoup à elle, je me trompe ?

Je souris à travers mon masque.

- C'est un peu comme ma grand-mère.

- Je vois, réponds-tu.

Non, tu ne vois rien. Tu ne sais rien de moi, Sasuke.

- Bon, je vais rentrer. Je suis heureux que nous ayons discuté un peu tous les deux, finis-tu avant de disparaître.

Sasuke, Sasuke, Que vais-je faire de toi ?

A suivre!

* * *

Moi : Chapitre 2 finit ! ! !

Naruto (saute dans tous les sens) : Je suis plus fort que Sasuke ! ! ! Je suis plus fort que Sasuke ! ! ! Je suis plus fort que Sasuke ! ! ! Je suis….

Sasuke : La ferme dobe ! Et toi, tu as vu pour quoi tu me fais passer ?

Moi : Vi, et j'adore trop ! ! ! Cela faisait un moment que j'avais cette idée en tête ! Je me régale à l'écrire cette fic autant que ma première je crois !

Sasuke : Ouais mais croisons les doigts pour que tu sois moins sadique…

Moi (sourire sadique sur les lèvres) : Si tu espères c'est que tu me connais mal, Sasuke ! ! !

Naruto : Houlà, elle fait peur quand elle s'y met…

Moi : Quoi vous n'aimez pas ??

Sasuke :…

Naruto : Moi si tant que je suis plus fort que lui...

Moi : Alors c'est parfait puisque tout le monde est content ! Restes à savoir si cela vous plait alors lâchez des commentaires pour me dire si vous aimez ou détestez.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre de la fiction : "Sous le masque"**

**Titre du chapitre: _Mise au point_**

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Yaoi - Drame - Aventure/suspens - OCC justifié plus tard pour Naruto - UA - humour**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi que le monde dans lequel ils évoluent.**

**Note : Donc, ceci est ma deuxième fic sur Naruto ! Sasuke a bien déserté Konoha mais il est revenu après avoir tué Orochimaru. Ma fan fiction démarre quelques mois après son retour donc SPOIL de la première partie !**

* * *

Réponses aux commentaires:

Merci Gothika!! On se demande pourquoi le 33 est ton préféré en effet... pervers (e) XD XD XD!! Oui en effet, ce site change de fanfic fr au niveau du téléchargement de la page ;)!! Merci beaucoup!!

XD cc!! En fait ils vont tous les deux souffrir mais bon cela m'amuse (on aurai jamais dû me mettre le manga de Naruto dans les mains;)!! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un commentaire!!

* * *

Bonne lecture

_- Bon, je vais rentrer. Je suis heureux que nous ayons discuté un peu tous les deux, finis-tu avant de disparaître._

_Sasuke, Sasuke, Que vais-je faire de toi ?_

**Chapitre 3 : Mise au point (avec le conseil et Sasuke)**

Le lendemain, rebelote : Tsunade s'est faîtes attaquer cinq fois.

Jiraya a ramené plus d'info. De nombreuses organisations du pays et du Monde ayant besoin d'argent tentent leur chance : on ne peut pas leur en vouloir. Ainsi, il y a l'Akatsuki qui pour ses besoins de conquêtes essaye de l'atteindre. Mais nous trouvons aussi des sbires de seigneurs des pays du Monde qui par endettement s'y risquent également. Mais nous ne savons toujours rien en ce qui concerne l'origine de cette mise à prix.

La plus part des attaques se font lorsqu'il y a du monde. C'est une technique comme une autre : une façon de se fondre dans la masse. Mais le problème de ce genre d'attaque c'est que mes exploits sont loin de passer inaperçus. Toute la ville maintenant me connaît et connaît ma force.

* * *

Le soir, je suis toujours au même endroit : sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la chambre de Tsunade. Cette fois, je t'ai vu venir. Tu te caches et m'observes de loin.

''Viens Sasuke ! Viens !''

Mais tu restes là ! Qu'est ce que tu attends ? Cela va faire maintenant une heure que tu m'observes de loin, je m'impatiente ! Désolé, je n'en peux plus.

- Tu comptes m'espionner encore longtemps ? m'écriai-je en élevant la voix.

J'ai ce besoin de t'avoir près de moi ! Tu me manques, tu me manques tellement Sasuke !

Tu sors de ta cachette et t'avances vers moi comme si de rien été. Arrivé à quelques mètres de moi, je te demande :

- Tu n'arrives toujours pas à dormir ?

- On peut dire ça.

- Tu veux en parler ?

Comme si je ne savais pas que tu le fais exprès, tu me prends vraiment pour un con !

Le silence s'impose entre nous. Allez, je te tends une perche, prend là. Des occasions comme celles là, tu dois te dire que tu n'en auras pas énormément ! Alors prends là !

- C'est délicat, finis-tu par répondre.

Le silence refait surface. Je ne dis rien, t'invitant à continuer en tournant mon visage masqué vers toi.

- Disons que mes pensées sont en ce moment focalisées sur une personne particulière. Cette personne m'obsède en fait. Et je culpabilise encore plus car je n'arrive toujours pas à en parler à Sakura.

Le coup du mec amoureux mais qui culpabilise pour la personne avec qui il est. Tu es tombé bien bas, Sasuke. Mais ça, c'est vraiment du mélodrame que tu nous joues. Tiens cela pourrais faire une bonne fan fic, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Et lui, tu sais ce qu'il pense de toi ?

Oui _lui_, car je sais que c'est un homme et je peux même affirmer qu'il s'agit de moi, n'est ce pas ?

Mais tu ne relèves pas ce détail, est-ce voulut ? Je pense, oui !

- Je ne sais pas trop comment aborder le sujet avec lui.

Je me permets un sourire sous le masque. C'est trop tentant…

- Tu t'en sors très bien jusqu'à présent, je trouve !

Tu laisses apparaitre un petit sourire sur tes lèvres. Et oui, je ne suis pas si bête que ça !

Le silence s'installe alors pendant dix minutes jusqu'à ce que tu finisses par me demander :

- Tu ne dis rien ? Tu ne me réponds pas ?

- Tu ne m'as posé aucune question ! me contentai-je d'expliquer.

Allé, demandes-moi ! Serais-tu trop fier et orgueilleux pour me poser cette question directement sans passer par des métaphores quelconques ?

- Merci de m'avoir écouté, cela m'a fait du bien ! Je vais rentrer !

Apparemment oui ! Tu as juste tâté le terrain. Je ne t'ai pas rejeté, tu dois considérer ça comme une victoire ! Tu te lèves et repars calmement avec une démarche particulière qui, l'air de rien, est des plus sensuelles et provocantes. Ma virilité se fait sentir. Puis tu disparais de mon champ de vision.

* * *

Une semaine est passée. Tu n'es pas revenu et je m'en suis voulu chaque soir de le regretter. Par contre ma réputation, elle, a grandit. Elle s'est répandue comme une traînée de poudre dans le Monde. J'ai même droit à des inclinations dans la rue lorsque je passe avec l'Hokage : cela me fait encore plus bizarre. C'est Tsunade qui a décidé de se montrer contre l'avis de la totalité des membres du conseil de Konoha. Elle a expliqué que ce n'était pas des menaces qui lui feraient peur. Elle a vraiment l'étoffe d'un grand Hokage.

Donc, comme d'habitude, nous nous trouvons dans la rue avec une foule de personne qui nous salue sur notre passage. C'est alors qu'arrive un ANBU… que tu arrives. Le conseil demande à nous voir. Nous partons donc en direction de la tour de l'Hokage, au passage tes doigts effleurent ma main. Est-ce voulu? Sans soute mais je joue l'indifférence.

Lorsque nous arrivons dans la salle de réunion du conseil, elle est remplie ! Et c'est le genre de détails qui me fait tiquer… Je sens que je ne vais pas être d'accord avec la suite des évènements ! En plus des douze membres au complet ''ce qui, ceci dit en passant, est quelque chose de très rare'', nous pouvons voir la quasi totalité des ANBU également présent! Je définis aisément toute ma promotion, ainsi que Kakashi qui depuis un certain temps est redevenu ANBU.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demande alors Tsunade, inquiète.

Ils ne sont pas effrayés donc ce n'est pas une menace mais cela ma supérieure ne le sait pas.

- Nous voudrions connaître la véritable identité de Kitsune !

QUOI ? J'ai du mal entendre !

- Pardon ? suffoque l'Hokage.

Je savais que cette histoire ne me plairait pas.

- Nous aimerions connaître la véritable identité du capitaine Kitsune, répéta le ''chef'' du conseil.

- Et pour quelles raisons je vous pris ? lança Tsunade dont le ton trahissait clairement sa colère.

Les membres du conseil se tournèrent tous vers celui considéré comme leur représentant.

- Il nous parait nécessaire de connaître l'identité de votre garde du corps afin que nous puissions protéger toutes personnes qui lui sont proches. En effet, même si c'est vous qui êtes visé Hokage-Sama, le capitaine ici présent est un obstacle entre l'argent et les personnes qui cherchent à vous nuire. De ce fait, si jamais une personne ennemie venait à apprendre le véritable nom du capitaine Kitsune, elle risquerait de se servir des personnes proches de celui–ci pour l'éloigner.

C'est bien tu as récité ton texte par cœur sans aucune faute ! Mais il est con ou quoi? Avec le monde qu'il y a ici, mon nom va faire le tour de Monde si jamais je le dévoile en ces lieux !

Ils sont vraiment gonflés quand même. Mais Tsunade qui a de plus en plus de mal à garder son calme, les regarde tous un par un avant de prononcer, à mon grand étonnement, d'un ton posé :

- Premièrement, une autre personne de Konoha, autre que moi est au courant du véritable nom de Kitsune sans compter le Kazekage de Suna. De ce fait cette personne a déjà fait le nécessaire.

Gaara, tiens cela fait d'ailleurs pas mal de temps que je ne l'ai pas vu lui !

- Deuxièmement, comme c'est avant tout un ANBU, seul l'Hokage peut connaître son identité. Et troisièmement, il existe des problèmes bien plus grands pour que vous vous attardiez sur un sujet aussi futile que l'identité d'un capitaine ANBU.

Un conseiller se lève.

- Malgré tout le respect que nous vous devons Hokage-Sama, le capitaine Kitsune ne devrait pas avoir son mot à dire sur ce sujet là ?

Oh ! Mais c'est qu'ils insistent en plus.

Tsunade acquiesce de la tête et me fait signe. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour rester si calme, tant la fureur que je distingue en elle est colossale. Je m'avance légèrement et prononce alors le plus posément possible.

- Je suis en tout point en accords avec Tsunade-Sama. Tous d'abord contrairement à ce que vous dîtes, je pense que vous révéler mon identité reviendrai à la dire à tous nos ennemis : cela ne serai pas la première fois que des taupes se seraient infiltrés en nos rangs ou que tout simplement certaines personnes auraient changé de camps.

J'entends des murmures s'élever, je souris malgré moi.

- De plus, j'estime qu'un ANBU doit, par sa fonction, rester anonyme de façon à ce qu'aucune émotion ne puisse interférer entre lui et ses collègues. C'est pour ces deux raisons, qui me semblent largement suffisantes, que je ne révèlerai jamais mon identité… sauf si l'Hokage me le demande bien sûr ! concluais-je fermement.

Je perçois alors beaucoup de personnes déçues mais dans les murmures, je peux aisément entendre et cela majoritairement : « _il a raison_ » donc pas d'inquiétude.

- Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, annonça Tsunade. J'ai du travail à faire_ moi_, finit-elle avant de s'éclipser en ma compagnie.

* * *

Le soir même, je veille encore ma très chère ''grand-mère''. Je suis à l'intérieur de la chambre et m'accoude à la fenêtre. Je te sens approcher. ENFIN ! Tu es revenu !

- Bonsoir !

- Bonsoir, Sasuke !

- Ton petit discours a fait sensation cette après midi.

- Je n'ai fait que dire ce que je pensais.

Le silence fait place comme à chaque fois pendant nos discutions. Mais cette fois, c'est moi qui finis par le rompre avec un sujet qui ne te plaira pas, je pense.

- Vous avez prévu une date pour votre mariage Sakura et toi ?

Tu tiques un peu sur la question mais tu réponds de ton ton neutre que je connais si bien.

- Non, pas encore.

Le silence reprend ses droits. On est là, côte à côte. Ta présence m'apaise. Tu vois, je n'ai pas besoin de grand chose... Juste t'avoir à mes côtés, seul, tous les deux... dans cette nuit éclairée. Je suis en manque de toi. Je pousse un léger soupir discret et c'est ce moment que tu choisis pour tenter un geste : ta main doucement passe sur ma cuisse. Lorsque tes doigts effleurent ma peau à travers le tissu, un frisson me parcours l'échine. Voyant que je ne proteste pas et ayant sans doute senti ce léger tremblement que je m'en veux d'avoir eu, tu oses aller plus loin. Ta main tendrement me caresse tout en remontant vers une certaine partie de mon anatomie et mon corps réagit à tes avances. Alors avant que je ne perde la totalité de mes moyens, je pose la mienne sur tes doigts. Ta peau contre la mienne sans aucun obstacle… oups très mauvaise idée de ma part. Mais au moins je stoppe ton geste.

- Tu vas vite en besogne, je trouve ! te dis-je calmement tournant mon visage vers lui.

- Cela n'a pas l'air de te déplaire, me répondis-tu avec un regard où brille une lueur de défis.

Je souris. Décidément Sasuke, tu ne changeras pas.

- Si tu veux m'avoir dans ton lit, il faudra bien plus que trois pauvres discussions !

Plus direct, je n'aurai pas pu faire. Tes yeux reflètent une légère surprise due à mon manque de tact.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu m'allumes et que tu me plais que l'on ira plus loin tous les deux !

Tu retires alors ta main pour la déposer sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Tu lèves ton visage vers le ciel étoilé. La lune reflète tes cheveux d'ébène, m'étant en valeur dans ces ténèbres ta belle peau nacrée. Je finis par me lever pour me dégourdir légèrement les jambes et penser à autre chose avant de perdre le contrôle total de mon corps. Puis je me rapproche et me penche sur toi. Ma main effleure d'un geste provocateur ta virilité que je sens dressée et te susurre sensuellement à l'oreille :

- Séduis-moi ! Fait tout pour me séduire Sasuke mais ne soit jamais pressé sinon tu perdras tout espoir de pouvoir au moins une fois t'unir avec moi !

Je me relève pour essayer de distinguer ta réaction mais ton visage est neutre. Tu es la seule personne en laquelle je ne veux lire, de ce fait j'ai posé autour de toi un voile m'empêchant de percevoir tes émotions… c'est idiot mais j'ai tellement peur d'avoir mal. Et oui, j'ai appris à lire les émotions des personnes proches de moi, encore une technique que personne ne connait.

A peine relevé, je fais quelques gestes. La seconde suivante, je disparais sous ton regard, toujours aussi indifférent. Je reste absent le temps d'un battement de cil puis je reviens un homme mort dans chaque main.

- Fouilles celui là ! te lançais-je en en désignant un.

Tu accèdes à mon ordre. Comme prévue, rien d'intéressant. Tu te proposes alors de les ramener au poste d'ANBU le plus proche avant de me lancer un ''a plus'' et de t'éclipser sans un mot.

A suivre !

* * *

Naruto : Cela devient de plus en plus bizarre, ton truc ! ! ! !

Sasuke : Depuis quand c'est moi qui drague Naruto ? ! ? !

Moi : Il n'y a pas à dire j'adore écrire cette fic avec cette idée de base que je trouve originale… justement parce que c'est toi Sasuke qui prend les initiatives !

Sasuke :…

Moi : Et oui, Sasuke, tu vas aussi souffrir dans cette fic.

Naruto : Moi j'ai déjà assez souffert, tu vas être gentille avec moi, n'est ce pas ?e

Moi : Heu… mais vi ! Toi, tu vas prendre du bon temps pendant qu'il se morfondra tout seul !

Sasuke : PARDON !?

Moi : Hé ! Hé ! Hé !

Azerty : Vas-y ma senpai, fais le souffrir !!


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre de la fiction : "Sous le masque"**

**Titre du chapitre: _Retrouvailles_**

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Yaoi - Drame - Aventure/suspens - OCC justifié plus tard pour Naruto - UA - humour**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi que le monde dans lequel ils évoluent.**

**Note : Donc, ceci est ma deuxième fic sur Naruto ! Sasuke a bien déserté Konoha mais il est revenu après avoir tué Orochimaru. Ma fan fiction démarre quelques mois après son retour donc SPOIL de la première partie !**

* * *

Réponses aux commentaires anonymes:

XD, je ne répodnrais pas à ta question **cc**, qu'elle soit positive ou négative, je ne réponds jamais aux questions se rapportant à ma fic ;) sauf quelques rares exceptions mais là, ta question n'en ai pas une!! Ce que je peux te dire c'est que Sasuke ne va pas être le seul à souffrir ;)!! Et à mon avis, tu dois tous les plaindre XD, ils en auront besoin ;)!! Merci pour ton commentaire!!

Merci beaucoup **iwaka-kawai!** La suite est déjà écrite mais je la corrige un peu avant de publier mais je pense pouvoir publier un chapitre tous les deux jours.. normalement mais vu que mes exams approchent je verrai bien, en attendant, je reste sur ce délai ! Encore merci pour ton commentaire!

* * *

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 4 : Retrouvailles !**

Le lendemain matin, Tsunade me rappelle qu'il était prévu ''parait-il depuis un certain temps'', une entrevue entre le Kazekage et l'Hokage pour re signer le pacte d'alliance entre nos deux villages. J'avais oublié ça moi… Tu me prends vraiment toutes mes pensées… Faudrait vraiment que tu arrêtes d'obnubiler mon esprit...

Mais avant cette expédition, l'Hokage prend soin de convoquer deux équipes supplémentaires pour faire le trajet jusqu'à Suna afin de prendre le plus de mesures de sécurité possible. Et malheureusement ou heureusement, mon cœur ne sait choisir, seules l'équipe sept et celle de Gaï sont libres. Donc, se joindront à nous, toi, Sakura, Sai, qui m'a remplacé dans l'équipe depuis mon départ, Lee, Neji et Tenten.

Deux heures plus tard, nous sommes tous réunis devant la porte est.

- En route, lança joyeusement Tenten.

La disposition des deux équipes est assez simple. La tienne se trouve devant nous et l'équipe de Gaï derrière l'Hokage. Moi, je restais au centre, au plus près de ma supérieure. Une heure après le départ, pas un mot n'avait été échangé jusqu'à ce que Tsunade finisse par rompre ce silence qui commençait à devenir vraiment pesant.

- Tu pourrais sourire Kit !

Elle a, depuis un certain temps, pris l'habitude de m'appeler par ce petit surnom et ma foi, je dois avouer qu'il me plait bien.

- Je serai curieux de savoir comment tu peux affirmer que je ne souris pas puisque je suis masqué.

Et là c'est elle qui sourit. Je sens les autres surpris par ma familiarité. Il est vrai qu'en votre présence c'est la première fois que je me permets de tutoyer l'Hokage.

- Je le sais, c'est tout et tu devrais être heureux : tu vas revoir Gaara. Vous avez été amant à une époque il me semble, non ?

Mes yeux posés devant moi me permettent de voir tes poings se serrer à l'évocation de ce fait. Je fronce les sourcils. Elle a bien dit _avait été_, non ? Aurais-tu peur de n'être plus seul à me vouloir ?

- Dis moi Tsunade, est-ce que moi je te demande ce que tu fais avec Jiraya lorsque vous êtes tous les deux enfermés dans ton bureau ?

- BAKA !! me hurle-t-elle m'envoyant une tape sur l'arrière de la tête que je n'évite même pas.

Je sais qu'elle n'y a pas mis de chakra. J'éclate alors de rire. Elle est une des rares à réussir encore à me faire sourire réellement, sans que je n'ai besoin de me forcer.

Pour Gaara, il faut que je t'explique.

C'était il y a trois ans. On était tous allé à Suna invité au mariage entre Shikamaru et Témari qui avait signé l'alliance entre Suna et Konoha. Nous étions déjà très proches mais lors de ce séjour, on a fini par se rapprocher encore un peu plus puis on a fini par passer toutes nos nuits ensemble se donnant l'un à l'autre pour combler chacun un vide au fond de nous. Cela m'avait changé de ta brutalité.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, kit ! Je suis Hokage, tu es obligé de me répondre !

Je souris, me tendre une perche comme celle là, elle devrait savoir que je suis du genre à les prendre face à elle.

- Il est certes bisexuel et très doué au lit, mais tu es trop vieille pour lui !

- KITTTTTTTTTTTTTTT, hurle-t-elle.

Je fais trois gestes et Tsunade est recouverte de cet habituel hâle rouge. Ayant vous aussi senti la menace, en une seconde vous vous placez tous autour de l'Hokage alors que sept ninjas nous entourent. La seconde d'après l'ennemi attaque.

- Kit, sors moi de là. Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas je sais me battre. ALORS SORS MOI DE LA !!

- Puisque tu es si forte, sors-toi seule de là ! lançais-je ironiquement.

- BAKA ! Tu sais très bien que je ne fais pas le poids contre toi ! Personne ne fait le poids seul face à toi, continu-t-elle en baissant la voix, comme résignée.

A la fin de l'attaque, aucune perte de notre côté. Par contre eux : ils sont tous mort. Tenten et Lee aborde quelques blessures à peine visibles que Sakura s'empresse de soigner alors que moi je retire la protection autour de Tsunade.

- Kit, je vais te tuer !

- Mais oui, moi aussi je t'aime Tsunade !

C'est vrai que depuis qu'elle sent que je vais mal, elle se comporte différemment avec moi. Elle est plus ouverte, plus joueuse, plus susceptible : elle essaye toujours de me faire rire… !

Le reste du trajet fut calme.

* * *

Lorsque nous arrivons enfin à destination, le trio infernal nous attend déjà. Les deux Kages se saluent poliment puis Gaara se tourne vers moi.

Il me prend alors dans ses bras dans une étreinte que je lui rends. Puis s'éloignant un peu :

- Cela faisait longtemps, Kitsune, me dit-il d'un ton neutre.

- Oui en effet ! dis-je sourire aux lèvres mais avec toi à côté je veux faire plus alors je continue : mais allez, avoue que je t'ai manqué ?

- Tu ne peux pas imaginer, répondit-il avec un regard pervers et un sourire en coin (du genre Sasukéenne) qui 'ailleurs ne t'échappa pas.

- C'est Kit ou moi que tu voulais voir ? demande alors sourire aux lèvres l'Hokage.

- Les deux même si j'ai une préférence pour Kit, annonçe-t-il le plus sérieux du monde.

- GAARA ! ! s'exclame Témari.

Il esquisse un sourire en coin avant de continuer.

- Bon avant que l'on re nouvelle notre alliance, il faut que je vous parle seul à seul Hokage-Sama.

Tsunade se tourne vers moi avec un regard suppliant.

- Pitié ! Ne me dit pas que je vais encore avoir droit à l'auréole rouge autour de moi ?

- On ne peut rien vous cacher Tsunade-Sama ! lui répondis-je sourire aux lèvres en m'inclinant légèrement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me retrouve à la porte du bureau du Kazekage, derrière laquelle se trouve Tsunade avec une barrière de protection légèrement moins solide mais qui lui permet de faire plus de mouvements.

Ce ne fut qu'en début de soirée qu'ils sortirent enfin du bureau. Gaara nous fait montrer notre chambre assignée par sa secrétaire avant de se retirer.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, Tsunade dort profondément. Moi, je me contente de regarder les étoiles, accoudé à la fenêtre. Puis mes yeux glissent sur les tuiles du toit devant moi où je finis par déposer mes pieds en m'asseyant sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Je vois alors Gaara s'approcher de moi et je sens plus loin votre présence à tous les six malgré votre camouflage.

D'un geste de tête, je fais comprendre à Gaara que nous sommes espionnés afin qu'il ne révèle pas mon nom et en comprenant j'aperçois un sourire mystérieux naitre sur ses lèvres… Qu'est-ce qu'il manigance ?

Puis lorsqu'il est assez près, il vient s'installer sur mes genoux.

- Te gènes pas surtout, lui dis-je sur un ton amusé comprenant peu à peu où il veut en venir.

- Ne tant fait pas, avec toi cela fait longtemps que je me formalise plus à cela ! me dit-il en m'embrassant dans le cou.

Je ne peux retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Puis il se relève et passe sa main sur ma virilité dressée par le simple contact de ses lèvres sur ma peau, avant de prononcer doucement mais assez fort pour que vous l'entendiez :

- Toujours aussi sensible cet endroit dans ton cou !

Puis il se relève et se pose contre le mur à côté de la fenêtre son visage tourné vers moi avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

- Tu joues à quoi, Gaara ?

- Si tu me veux, tu n'as qu'à venir… insista-t-il.

- Tu veux échanger les rôles ? La dernière fois c'est toi qui es venu à moi, maintenant c'est à moi de faire le premier pas, c'est ça ? lui dis-je en me levant pour le plaquer contre le mur. Ma main descend alors sur son entre jambe.

- Pourtant, on dirait que tu es déjà séduit.

Il sourit.

- Je croyais qu'avoir envie d'une personne, ne voulait pas dire pour autant que l'on était séduit ?

Je me recule tout en affectant un sourire et m'appuie contre le mur à côté de lui.

- Tu retiens tous ce qu'on te dit toi ? soupire-je doucement.

La lune est claire ce soir. Une légère brise vient caresser mon visage alors que mes yeux se ferment. Il n'a fallu qu'un baiser sur un point érogène pour en avoir envie… Je suis vraiment en manque depuis que je suis « parti »…

Je prends quelques secondes de plus pour réfléchir, vous êtes tous les six face à nous… J'en ai envie et puis je fais d'une pierre deux coups. Je me relève doucement pour me mettre à nouveau face à Gaara et dos à vous. Je lève la partie de mon masque qui cache mon visage et rapproche mes lèvres des siennes.

- Si tu n'es pas encore séduit, alors repousses-moi !

Et nos lèvres se scellent dans un baiser qui devient très vite passionné. Depuis que je ne te touche plus, j'ai besoin de contact et il faut dire que Gaara tombe à pic. Là, de suite, j'ai envie de lui… de toi…

Par manque de souffle, nous finissons par nous éloigner à contre cœur.

- J'ai envie de toi, Kit !

Vous commencez à vous rapprochez sur le côté pour essayer de découvrir mon visage, je remets alors mon masque en place.

- Je place la protection ultime à Tsunade et je te rejoins dans ta chambre, ça te va ?

Il hoche la tête d'un air satisfait et son corps se transforme en de milliers grain de sable qui s'envolent jusqu'à chez lui.

Je rentre dans la chambre où dort Tsunade. Je fais quelques gestes, une aura rouge plus importante s'enroule peu à peu autour d'elle et un clone à moi s'assoit à côté du lit. Je prépare alors une attaque qui est bloquée par la barrière.

- Parfait ! Tu veilles sur elle, lance-je pour finir vers mon double qui hoche la tête.

Je me dirige alors vers la chambre de Gaara. Derrière moi, je vous sens me suivre. Je vous imagine déjà, Neji et toi, activant vos dons héréditaires pour pouvoir voir à travers le mur de béton. Mais aussi évolués soient-ils, vous ne verrez que l'ombre de deux corps.

A peine entré, Gaara me plaque contre le mur et m'embrasse fougueusement, baiser que j'ai plaisir à lui rendre.

Doucement sa main retire la totalité de mon masque laissant retomber doucement mes cheveux qu'il caresse tendrement.

Les volets sont fermés, aucune possibilité de voir quelques choses, mais la fenêtre, elle, est restée ouverte. Gaara ! Il est le seul à qui j'ai expliqué ce que tu m'as fait et encore il ne sait pas tout. Et pendant le trajet qui allait de l'entrée du village à son bureau, je lui ai fait part des derniers évènements. Je suppose que c'est une façon de te faire comprendre que lui, il peut m'avoir ! Une façon de te faire enrager, de se venger de ce que tu m'as fait. Je me prends également au jeu, je me retiendrai pas surtout lorsque je vous sens juste derrière la fenêtre. Sasuke, écoutes et enrages !

Sa main passe alors par un simple petit mouvement sous le tissu gênant de mon tee shirt. Au contact de ses doigts sur ma peau déjà brulante, un gémissement s'échappe de la commissure de mes lèvres. Je suis en manque, mon corps est à fleur de peau. Sa main remonte peu à peu, emportant avec elle ce tissu si futile en s'attardant sur mes tétons avec lesquels il s'amuse au passage. Je tremble de plus en plus alors que l'envie envahit tout mon être. Une fois l'étoffe dégagée, sa bouche passe de mes lèvres à mon cou dans lequel elle va chercher chaque partie sensible qui me font gémir de plus belle. Mes paupières se ferment. Je sais que c'est lui face à moi mais je ne peux empêcher mon cœur de faire apparaitre ton visage devant mes yeux. Ses lèvres commencent alors une petite échappée vers le bas de mon corps, cependant je l'attrape par la taille et le plaque à mon tour contre le mur emprisonnant ses lèvres d'un geste sauvage. J'abandonne alors cette partie le temps de retirer d'un geste sec son haut avant de reprendre possession de sa bouche. Après un ballet plus que passionné entre nos langues, la mienne descend dans son cou puis s'aventure plus bas. J'aime le sentir vibrer sous ma peau. Je n'ai aucune initiative avec toi et donc aucun plaisir, aucune joie à t'entendre gémir de mes mains. C'est toi qui fais tout et moi je ne fais que rester passif.

Ma langue continue son exploration et parcourt avec un plaisir non feint chaque parcelle de la peau de son torse en s'arrêtant un peu plus longtemps sur les deux perles roses qu'elle rencontra dans son ascension.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer ton corps frémir sous mes caresses. Gaara murmure également un nom à peine audible. Nos yeux se croisent, on se sourit tristement.

Puis mes doigts défont les boutons de son pantalon avant de baisser légèrement celui-ci, suivit par son frère noir et dernière barrière à mon objectif. Ma bouche effleure alors sa virilité. Je le vois basculer sa tête en arrière tout en fermant les yeux lorsque je finis par prendre en bouche le sexe dressé devant moi. Je commence ainsi de petits mouvements de vas et vient plus ou moins rapide.

- Hmmm… Kit… Kit… mmm… haaaa… Kit… je vais…

Mais c'est un râle roque envahissant la pièce qui finit sa phrase. Même si c'est mon nom qu'il a gémit, je sais que c'est _son_ visage qu'il avait devant ses yeux. Je ne lui en veux pas, après tout je fais pareil et il le sait très bien.

Il se remet peu à peu de son ascension vers le plaisir, pendant que j'avale sa semence. Je finis par me relever pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Ses lèvres ! Mais les tiennes qu'elle gout doivent-elles avoir ? Un gout digne des meilleurs ramen jamais gouté sur terre, sans doute.

- Toujours aussi doué à ce que je vois, me dit-il en me repoussant légèrement, se dirigeant vers le centre de la pièce laissant glisser son pantalon et son caleçon à terre pour enfin se coucher sur le lit, jambe légèrement écarté. Prend moi, finit-il dans une voix suave que je ne connais que trop bien.

Il est vraiment beau mais il n'a pas ta beauté naturelle, ta beauté mystérieuse qui me plait tant.

Je retire alors le reste de mes habits puis, me trouvant nu comme le jour de ma naissance, je m'avance à genoux sur le lit vers ce corps qui n'est pas le tien.

- Avec joie !

Ma bouche emprisonne la sienne pendant qu'au même moment je le pénètre avec un de mes doigts. Il adore ça ! J'attends d'en rajouter un autre avant de commencer de petits mouvements tout en libérant ses lèvres pour l'entendre gémir et m'amuser avec ses deux perles roses. Lorsque je retire mes doigts, c'est un son grave de frustration qui m'accueille. Je présente alors mon sexe à son intimité et avant d'avoir pu faire un geste, il s'empale de lui-même.

Nos corps brulants s'unissent une nouvelle fois. Nos gémissements non retenus se font de plus en plus fort et plus irréguliers. Malgré la douce lumière des bougies, je ne vois que le contour de nos deux corps plongés dans la recherche du plaisir, je ne sens que la sensation brulante de sa peau sur la mienne, je n'entends que les cris si roques qu'il engendre à chacun de mes coups de butoirs, je ne sens que l'odeur de transpiration qui nous entoure et je ne goutte que ses lèvres gonflées de désir. A ce moment là, il n'y a que lui ! A ce moment là, je finis par me laisser porter par le plaisir et t'oublie un court instant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous nous libérons à une dizaine de secondes d'intervalle dans un râle avant de nous coucher côte à côte.

- T'es vraiment inlassablement doué, me dit Gaara tournant son visage vers moi.

- T'es pas mauvais non plus, lui répondis-je simplement.

- Laisse-moi te prendre et je te prouverai que je suis un expert en la matière, me susurra-t-il en s'asseyant sur mon ventre un petit sourire pervers aux lèvres.

- Alors montres-moi, beau gosse !

A suivre ! ! ! (En même temps vu que je vous donne encore l'eau à la bouche, si je ne fais pas de suite, vous allez m'en vouloir ! ! !)(Azerty : Crois-tu ? Comme si on t'en voulait pas déjà assez !)

* * *

Sasuke (venant de faire une crise cardiaque après ce qu'il vient de voir (Azerty : ou plutôt d'entendre)) : . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Naruto : Non mais ça va pas d'écrire des choses pareilles, VITE UN MEDECIN! ! !

Moi : Rho, il n'y a pas à dire j'adore écrire les lemons….

Naruto (faisant du bouche à bouche à Sasuke) : Nous… aussi… on aime… mais… quand… s'en est un… de nous deux !

Sasuke : . . . . . . . . /\ . . . . . . . /\ . . . . . . /\ . . . . . /\ . . . . /\ . . . /\ . . /\ . /\ . /\ (saute sur ses jambes) : JE VAIS LA TUER ! ! !

Moi : Tiens c'est du déjà vu ça !

Naruto (rassuré) : Ouf ! NON MAIS N'EN RAJOUTE PAS !

Moi : Oh, ça va ! Tu as pris ton pied toi, alors tu ne vas pas me faire chier, hein ! Sinon, je ne vous mets pas la suite du lemon !

Sasuke : QUOI ? !? ! PARCE QUE CE N'EST PAS FINIT ! ! ! ! !

Naruto (gêner) : Heu... si tu lis la fin… tu t'aperçois que… enfin… que… voilà quoi !

Moi : Et viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Sasuke : JE VEUX TE TUER ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Moi (qui se cache derrière Naruto) : Mais vi, moi aussi je t'aime mon petit Sasuke en sucre !

Sasuke : T'ES MORTE !

Moi : Ce n'est pas nouveau ça ! ! !

Azerty : Avis aux lecteurs : Si vous connaissez un endroit où je puisse acheter toute une panoplie de couteaux en tout genre, accompagné d'un kit (c'est le cas de le dire) de torture, merci de me contacter au plus vite. Signer : Azerty, petite sœur en mal de vengeance.


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre de la fiction : "Sous le masque"**

**Titre du chapitre: _Prologue _ou _J'attends_**

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Yaoi - Drame - Aventure/suspens - OCC justifié plus tard pour Naruto - UA - humour**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi que le monde dans lequel ils évoluent.**

**Note : Donc, ceci est ma deuxième fic sur Naruto ! Sasuke a bien déserté Konoha mais il est revenu après avoir tué Orochimaru. Ma fan fiction démarre quelques mois après son retour donc SPOIL de la première partie !**

* * *

**Réponses aux commentaires anonymes:**

Ah! Ah! AH! Tu aimerais le savoir **cc** ben tu devras attendre encore quelques chapitres XD!! Et non, je ne dirais rien !! Désolée mais je ne spoilirais (ça n'existe pas mais c'est pas grave) pas ma fic XD!!

* * *

_« - … _

_- .. »_ Discussion intérieure entre Naruto et Kyuubi !

* * *

BONNE LECTURE ! ! !

_- Laisses moi te prendre et je te prouverai que je suis un expert en la matière, me susurra-t-il en s'asseyant sur mon ventre un petit sourire pervers aux lèvres._

_- Alors montre-moi, beau gosse !_

**Chapitre 5 : Première action de Sasuke**

Il se penche alors vers moi et nos lèvres se scellent une énième fois. Sa langue arpente ma bouche dont elle connait déjà les contours par cœur alors que ses doigts parcourent mon corps le rendant de plus en plus fou à chaque geste. Je ferme mes yeux et me contente de ressentir au mieux ce touché.

Dans ces moments là, je nous revois à nos débuts. Notre première fois, tu t'en souviens Sasuke ? Même si tes lèvres n'ont jamais touché les miennes pendant l'acte, ta douceur je peux encore la ressentir. Tu étais si tendre, si sensuel et si simple en même temps que durant ces instants là, j'étais persuadé que tu éprouvais ne serai-ce qu'un peu de sentiments à mon égards. Aujourd'hui, je ne sais que penser. As-tu fait ça pour m'amadouer ou m'as-tu vraiment aimé à ce moment là?

La bouche experte de Gaara connait mon corps par cœur, il ne lui a pas fallut plus d'une semaine pour trouver chaque point sensible. Ma virilité s'est redressée, je le sens sourire à travers son œuvre. Puis ses lèvres descendent plus bas jusqu'à atteindre mon membre. Il tourne et re contourne cet endroit de mon anatomie, se plaisant à me torturer un peu plus. Puis au moment où je m'y attends le moins, il le prend en bouche tout en pénétrant un de ses doigts en moi. Les deux actions simultanément m'excitent bien plus que séparément, il le sait et ne s'en prive pas. Ses mouvements de bouche sont en accord parfait avec les mouvements à l'intérieur de moi. Entre temps il fait pénétrer deux autres intrus me faisant gémir de plus belle. Puis il se relève et se retire doucement. Nos yeux remplis de désir se croisent.

- Tournes-toi ! me dit-il

J'obéis. Mes mains se collent au mur et je m'agenouille sur le lit dos à lui. D'un mouvement simple mais sûr, il me pénètre et nous poussâmes un cri de pur plaisir simultanément. Il pose ses mains sur ma taille, son visage dans mon cou et commence ses coups de butoirs. Nos gémissements au départ faible se changent bientôt en cri de pur bonheur.

- Gaara… s'il te plait… plus… plus vite…

- Je t'ai connu plus patient !

- Et moi plus rapide !

Sans être vexé le moins du monde par ma réplique, il accélère ses mouvements et prend ma virilité en main pendant que l'autre se pose sur mon épaule. Je suis au comble du bonheur, ma respiration peine à suivre, ma sueur dégouline sur mon corps. Je sens alors Gaara se crisper avant de se libérer en moi alors que ses doigts resserrent les deux prises, m'excitant que plus. Je jouis dans sa main quelques secondes plus tard en enfonçant mes ongles sur le dos de sa main qui se trouvait sur mon épaule.

Nous tombons alors épuisé sur le lit côte à côte.

Après avoir reprit ma respiration, je finis par me lever à la recherche de mes habits.

- Je serai bien resté comme la dernière fois mais avec la menace qui pèse sur Tsunade, je préfère retourner la voir !

- Je comprends, me répond-il. Tu veux remettre ça demain soir ?

- Avec plaisir, tu es toujours le plus doué dans ma liste d'amant ! lui répondis-je sourire aux lèvres.

Il sourit tout en jetant un coup d'œil à la fenêtre fermée avant de me demander de façon claire.

- Tu en as eu combien, au fait ?

Je vois exactement où il veut en venir et je me plie au jeu : je mens.

- Depuis la première fois à mes seize ans, je dirai une centaine mais bon la plus part pour une seule nuit, et toi ?

- A peu près pareil !

- De toute façon avec moi, ma vie d'ANBU et toi celle de Kage, il vaut mieux ne pas s'attacher et se contenter juste du plaisir !

- Vrai ! se content-il de me dire.

Ce petit échange s'était effectué pendant que nous nous rhabillions.

- Mais mine de rien, je me suis attaché à toi Gaara ! Tu me plais énormément !

Il s'approche de moi et m'embrasse tendrement.

- Tu sais très bien que mon cœur est déjà pris et le tien aussi d'ailleurs il me semble !

Je souris tristement.

--Oui, en effet mais nous savons tous les deux que cela restera en nous pour toujours !

Je remets mon masque et ouvre les volets avec lenteur et fracas pour que vous ayez le temps de vous en éloigner.

- A demain Gaara!

- A demain kit!

Je saute par la fenêtre et me dirige vers la chambre assignée à l'Hokage. Je vous sens peu à peu vous éloigner. Tsunade n'a pas bougé, je suis soulagé. Je fais disparaitre mon double et m'installe sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

_« --Kyu, tu peux veiller s'il te plait, je vais dormir un peu !_

_--Après ce que j'ai maté, tout ce que tu veux gamin ! »_

Décidément, on ne la changera pas !

Elle est en moi, elle voit tout, entends tout, ressens tous de ce qui se passe en moi alors évidement mes parties de jambes en l'air, elle les regarde avec envie et se laisse envahir par mon plaisir ; mais c'est vraiment un cas parce c'est vraiment impressionnant, sa perversité me surprendra toujours.

_«- J'entends tout gamin !_

_- Si tu ne pouvais qu'entendre mes pensées et rien d'autre, cela m'arrangerai !_

_- Et comment je ferai moi pour mater après ?!_

_- Irrécupérable ! »_

Je finis par m'endormir quelques minutes plus tard. Kyuubi s'arrange toujours pour que je sombre dans un sommeil réparateur sans rêve. Ce qui m'arrange parce que se sont plus souvent des cauchemars qui hantent mes nuits qu'autre chose.

* * *

_« - Gamin, nous avons ton bourreau des cœurs qui s'amène ! »_

J'ouvre un œil et te vois qui t'approche. Je souris. Que me veux-tu Sasuke ? Je te dévisage un instant avant de t'inviter à t'asseoir à mes côtés.

- Il est tard, tu devrais être couché, il y a un problème ?

- Je me suis engueulé avec Sakura !

Oh ! Je sens que la suite va me plaire !

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Je lui ai avoué que je ne l'aimais pas et que je n'étais avec elle que pour reformer mon clan !

Oh ! Et te connaissant tu n'as pas du faire dans la dentelle ! Mais au moins tu as compris que si tu ne lui avouais pas tu n'aurais aucune chance avec moi. Mais tu vois, tu n'auras aucune chance quand même !

Ce qui me préoccupe, c'est que tu me veux tant que ça, Sasuke ! Tu es quand même allé foutre en l'air plus de six années où tu as joué la comédie ! Tu m'épates ! Surtout quand tu seras qui se cache derrière le masque. Mais bon, au moins ma vengeance prend forme ! Il me manque plus qu'à faire en sorte que vous rompiez définitivement puis je pourrais passer à l'étape suivante.

- Tu as bien fait d'être honnête avec elle ! Si tu veux j'irai lui parler pour essayer de plaider en ta faveur !

Il acquiesce. Je souris. Porter un masque est vraiment très pratique, je comprends mieux Kakashi !

_«- Je dirai que si c'est vrai, c'est plutôt par manque qu'il lui a avoué, vu la petite bosse présente depuis son arrivé !_

_- Je m'en doute Kyu, surtout s'il nous a entendu Gaara et moi tout à l'heure !_

_- Tu pourrais en profiter sans pour autant de dévoiler et lui sauter dessus…._

_- STOP ! Il n'en est pas question ! Tu n'en a pas eu assez tout à l'heure ? Ce n'est pas vrai ça, t'es vraiment une perverse jusqu'au bout !_

_- Quoi ?! Deux filles qui se câlinent est le fantasme de tout hétéro qui se respecte alors pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas admettre que deux hommes ensembles puissent exciter les filles ! Surtout que c'est loin d'être nouveau ça ! Alors juste pour me faire plaisir toi et Sasuke vous pourriez..._

_- NON !_

_- T'es chiant gamin ! »_

Non mais je vous jure, elle n'est pas sortable cette fille !

- Kit ? nous coupes-tu.

- Oui ?

- Il y a quoi exactement entre Gaara et toi ?

Oh, LA question !

- De l'affection, de la tendresse et du sexe ! Pourquoi ?

Je suis vraiment direct mais en même temps c'est l'exacte vérité.

- Pour rien !

Je laisse un court silence avant de rajouter juste pour te frustrer encore plus.

- Si un jour, nous allons aussi loin, ce ne sera que du sexe !

- Ça a le mérite d'être clair, réponds-tu sur un ton qui traduit légèrement l'agacement.

- Je déteste l'hypocrisie, c'est tout !

- Et te cacher derrière un masque, tu appelles cela comment ?

Oh mais c'est que tu t'énerves ! Ai-je été trop loin pour que tu finisses par perdre ton sang froid ? Alors voyons essayons cela comme réponse :

- De toute façon vu comme c'est partit, il n'y aura rien entre nous donc…

Ton visage reste fermé, le silence reprend ses droits. Je me damnerai pour savoir à quoi tu penses en cet instant !

- Je suis désolé. Ma dispute avec Sakura m'a légèrement perturbé !

- Je comprends !

Alors tu te la joues calme ! Tu en fais beaucoup pour juste m'avoir dans ton lit Sasuke ! Y aurai-t-il quelque chose derrière tout ça que je ne sache pas, un pari peut-être, ce n'est pas normal que tu en fasses autant !

_«- Si tu ne t'empêchais pas de lire ses sentiments, tu le serais gamin !_

_- Kyuubi, t'es bien placé pour savoir la raison de cet acte !_

_- Oui, oui mais au point où tu en es… et pour le faire souffrir encore plus cela t'aiderai beaucoup !_

_- Non, c'est non !_

_- C'est toi qui vois gamin ! »_

- Tu es amoureux de quelqu'un ? nous coupes-tu une nouvelle fois.

- C'est direct et indiscret ça comme question !

Tu ne réponds pas, ton visage se baisse et la barrière de tes cheveux m'empêche tout accès à tes yeux. C'est tellement bizarre de te voir si faible ! Mais je suppose que si tu restes faible devant moi ce n'est que pour reprendre le dessus plus tard ! Peut-être penses-tu que je vais tomber dans tes filets, pour pouvoir ensuite m'avoir à ta merci ? Oui, tu espères sans doute que je sois à tes pieds à la fin de cette mascarade, afin de pouvoir aisément te servir de moi par la suite ! Mais qui vivra verra et nous verrons bien où ton jeu nous mènera !

- Oui !

- On peut mourir du jour au lendemain, tu devrais le lui dire !

- Cela ne servirait à rien ! De un, il ne m'aime pas ! De deux, cela le perturberai plus qu'autre chose et de trois…

Je laisse ma phrase en suspens. Je suis sûr que tu sais que je le fais exprès mais tu te prêtes au jeu. Nous entrons chacun dans le jeu de l'autre. Je me demande vraiment jusqu'où nous allons aller.

- Et de trois, insistes-tu !

Je sens que je vais aimer de plus en plus jouer à ce jeu là avec toi Sasuke ! Après une nette hésitation que je prends plaisir à te montrer, je finis par prononcer :

- Et de trois cela mettrai à jour ma plus grande faiblesse et c'est une chose que je ne peux pas me permettre !

Malgré la barrière entre tes sentiments et moi, j'arrive à sentir légèrement un élan de victoire en toi.

- Je comprends ! Je suis désolé pour toi !

Le silence refait surface que tu romps à nouveau quelques minutes plus tard !

- Je vais essayer d'avoir une discussion avec Sakura ! Bonne nuit ! me dis-tu en te levant.

- Bon courage et bonne nuit à toi aussi !

A suivre!

* * *

Sakura : OUINNNNNNNNNNNN !! Sasuke ne m'aime pas ! BOUU BOUBOUBOOUUUUUUUUUUU

Sasuke : La séparation avec Sakura ne te fait pas pardonner ni la fin du chapitre précédent ni le début de celui-ci !

Moi : Rho, c'est ta faute, tu as vu comment tu as traité Naruto au début de l'histoire !

Sasuke : Pardon ?! C'EST TOI QUI ÉCRIT, NOUS ON SUBIT ! ! ! ! ! Naruto dit quelque chose !

Naruto : Heu… Heu… heu...

Moi : Mais laisse le tranquille et puis Sasuke, faut que tu te mettes en tête une chose :** VOUS ÊTES A MOI **(du moins durant cette fic)** ! ! ! !**

Naruto : Heu, miss ! Calmes toi ! Nous on a rien fait !

Moi : Justement ! Vous ne faites rien ensemble dans le manga alors après venaient pas vous plaindre ! Si vous avez une revendication, c'est à votre auteur original qui faut les faire ! Si vous étiez ensemble, on n'aurait pas besoin d'inventer des histoires pour vous y mettre !

Sasuke : L'excuse bidon !

Moi : Vi mais n'empêche c'est vrai ! Non t'imagines si vous finissez ensemble dans le manga ! Je sens que j'en connais plus d'une qui sort de chez elle en greulant un énorme :

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! ! ! ! ! !

Azerty : Je me sens pas du tout concernée là (met quand même un petit cierge à l'église, on sait jamais)

Naruto : En gros heureusement que notre auteur original ne soit pas comme toi ou les autres furies dans ton style !

Moi : Ah bon vous ne voulez plus être ensemble ? Je peux changer la fin du scénario et te mettre avec Kiba et Sasuke avec Sakura et Ino !

Sasuke : (en pensées) "Oh non déjà une c'est l'enfer mais alors les deux c'est l'enfer !" Si tu veux mourir c'est toi qui vois miss !

Moi : Bon je vais arrêter de vous embêter et m'accouder au prochain chapitre, faut quand même que l'histoire avance mais sache Sasuke que tu n'as pas finis de vouloir me tuer !

Sasuke : JE VAIS LA TUER ! ! !


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre de la fiction : "Sous le masque"**

**Titre du chapitre:_ Discussion et moment de détente_**

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Yaoi - Drame - Aventure/suspens - OCC justifié plus tard pour Naruto - UA - humour**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi que le monde dans lequel ils évoluent.**

**Note : Donc, ceci est ma deuxième fic sur Naruto ! Sasuke a bien déserté Konoha mais il est revenu après avoir tué Orochimaru. Ma fan fiction démarre quelques mois après son retour donc SPOIL de la première partie !**

* * *

Réponses aux commentaires anonymes:

Xd!! Tu le seras plus tard **cc**... beaucoup plus tard XD!! Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements et voilà la suite!!

Merci beaucoup **iwaka-kawai**, ce que tu me dis me touche beaucoup:)! Pour le POV de Sasuke, tu verras bien ;)!! Je ne fais pas de spoil de ma fic alors tu verras bien !! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant!!

* * *

Bonne lecture !!

**Chapitre 6 : Discussion et moment de détente ! **

Le lendemain, lorsque nous nous retrouvâmes pour le petit déjeuné, tout le monde remarqua le malaise entre toi et ta fiancée. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Je sais que ce n'est pas sympa mais c'est mieux pour Sakura ! On est les deux victimes dans cette histoire. Tu n'as eu aucune pitié pour moi, je n'en aurai aucune pour toi, Sasuke !

Comme la veille, Tsunade et Gaara s'enfermèrent dans le bureau du Kazekage : « discussion diplomatique » ! Je me trouve donc toujours devant cette porte, accoudé à la fenêtre regardant le ciel ! J'aime ces instants là, je voudrai m'évader, n'avoir aucune attache émotionnelle et professionnelle et pouvoir quitter Konoha pour aller au-delà de ces frontières ! Je soupire et finit par m'asseoir sur un siège disposé dans le couloir.

C'est à ce moment là que je vois Sakura arriver. Elle hésite un instant alors c'est moi qui l'invite :

- Tu peux venir t'asseoir si tu veux.

Elle semble soulagée de cette prise d'initiative de ma part.

- Je suis désolée de te déranger… mais… je ne sais pas à qui en parler ! me dit-elle encore hésitante.

- Je suis au départ le capitaine de ton groupe et en tant que tel, je dois veiller à ce que tous mes compagnons soient au meilleur de leur forme. Si cela te soulage d'en parler, je me ferai un plaisir de t'écouter et de te dire ce que j'en pense !

Elle semble satisfaite et me sourit tristement. J'ai l'impression d'observer mon propre reflet dans un miroir : elle aussi elle t'aime tellement…

Je te sens au loin te rapprocher, puis te cacher sans doute dans le but d'écouter notre conversation. Je forme alors un voile violet autour d'elle et moi de façon à ce qu'aucun son ne puisse transparaitre jusqu'à tes oreilles.

Je la sens en toute confiance et peu à peu le silence et l'atmosphère qui nous entoure s'alourdit.

Puis elle me finit par prononcer sur un ton coléreux :

- Sasuke est un salaud ! ! !

A qui le dis-tu ?

- Il a passé toutes ses années avec moi dans l'unique but que les autres filles arrêtent de le harceler et il veut m'épouser juste pour pouvoir reconstruire son clan ! ! ! Mais dîtes moi que je rêve ?!

Là ça y ait, elle est partit sur sa lancée je ne vais pas pouvoir l'arrêter de si tôt !

- Juste pour reconstruire son clan, je t'en foutrais moi ! Comment peut-on être sans cœur à ce point là ?

Ça c'est à toi qu'elle devrait poser la question ! Et moi, combien de fois me la suis-je aussi posée ?

- Quand je pense qu'il m'a prit pour une conne pendant presque six longues années et que moi j'ai perdu mon adolescence pour un minable pareil ! Et en plus il m'a avoué qu'il me trompait, comme ça ! Comme il m'aurait annoncé il pleut aujourd'hui ! JE LE DÉTESTE !!

Et sans prévenir, elle fond en larme dans mes bras !

- Mais je l'aime ce salaud ! Pourquoi je suis… tombée amoureuse… de ce… ce… connard ! me dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

Mes doigts caressent ses cheveux d'un geste amical ! Au fond, on se ressemble elle et moi ! La seule différence c'est qu'elle vient à peine de se poser ces questions alors que moi cela fait six ans qu'elles me rongent de l'intérieur !

Je place mon menton sur sa tête et lui murmure :

- Je ne peux répondre à toutes ses questions Sakura. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que c'est encore trop récent pour faire quoi que se soit ! Ce que je veux entendre par là, c'est qu'il ne faut pas que tu fasses de connerie pour le moment. Tout d'abord tu le regretterais et ensuite il n'en vaut pas la peine ! Moi ce que je te conseille, c'est de vous séparer pour l'instant. Ensuite tu laisses passer une ou deux semaines et si tu veux on refera le point sur tes sentiments et sur ce que tu peux faire pour avancer, ok ?

Elle relève alors sa tête et regarde un instant mon masque avant que son regard ne se perde par la fenêtre.

- Je voudrai… je… Tu as sans doute raison.

Elle me sourit tristement.

- En fait si tu n'avais pas été homosexuel, je t'aurai demandé de coucher avec moi pour me venger !

- C'est justement à ce genre de connerie que je pensais ! Tu le regretteras après et puis ne t'abaisses pas à ça pour lui, Sakura ! Tu vaux cent mille fois mieux que ça ! lui dis-je en resserrant mon étreinte autour d'elle.

- Merci Kitsune ! Tu es vraiment un mec bien toi, c'est dommage que tu préfère les hommes ! Il faudrait que tous les hétéros soit comme toi ! me répond-elle dans un léger rire cristallin.

Elle ne dirait pas ça si elle savait ! Tu l'as trompé avec moi, je le savais et je ne lui ai rien dit !

- Les jours où ça va mal ou bien si tu as juste envie de parler n'hésites pas, je serai toujours là si tu as besoin de moi !

Elle se relève et me gratifie d'un sourire. J'enlève le voile autour de nous et avant de partir, elle me répète une dernière fois :

- Merci !

Quelques secondes plus tard, tu sors de ta cachette pour venir t'asseoir à mes côtés avec une seule question en tête :

- Que lui as-tu dit ?

Si tu savais !

_«- Moi je trouve que tu as été clément, c'est vrai tu aurais dû lui dire qu'elle devait le quitter sur le champ et le faire souffrir le plus possible…_

_- Sakura n'est pas comme moi et puis je me devais de la ménager ! Lors de notre prochaine discussion, dans une semaine, on passera aux choses sérieuses !_

_- J'ai hâte d'y être gamin ! » _

- Bonjour ! Comment vas-tu ? Moi très bien merci de t'en préoccuper ! lui lance-je sur un ton enjoué.

Il a l'air légèrement mal à l'aise.

- Désolé, cette histoire me préoccupe et j'en oublie même les bonnes manières. Bonjour !

Je laisse un petit silence.

- Je lui ai seulement dit de réfléchir et de se mettre à ta place mais surtout d'attendre un peu avant de prendre une quelconque décision.

A ce moment là, la porte du bureau du Kazekage s'ouvre. Gaara et Tsunade en sorte tournant leurs yeux vers nous. Lorsqu'il t'aperçoit, c'est un regard haineux qu'il te jette.

- Je te la rends, me dit-il en se rapprochant de moi.

Il se penche alors à mon oreille et me murmure avec un sourire vainqueur :

- Si tu veux le rendre jaloux, je suis prêt à jouer le jeu !

Tout en baladant sa main doucement sur le dessus de ma cuisse vers mon entre jambe. Lorsque ses doigts effleurent ma virilité, un frémissement à peine audible sort de ma bouche mais tu l'entends du fait de ta proximité avec moi.

Puis il se relève.

- A ce soir Kit ! me dit-il en repartant pour son bureau.

- A ce soir Gaara et ton idée me plait !

Il se retourne et me sourit une dernière fois avant de disparaître derrière la porte de son bureau.

Tsunade, après avoir suivit d'un regard interrogateur Gaara, se retourne vers moi.

- Vous êtes ensemble ?

- Le temps de notre séjour ici, oui !

Elle me dévisage puis finit par abandonner l'idée dans savoir plus devant mon mutisme.

- Bon moi, j'irai bien me détendre dans les bains chauds de Suna !

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je suis un homme et il me semble que les bains ne sont pas mixtes !

Elle me sourit.

- Depuis quand tu as besoin de me voir pour me protéger ?

Je soupire. Mais après tout, à moi aussi cela me fera du bien.

- Très bien ! Allons-y ! De toute façon tu es bien plus têtue que moi !

* * *

Lorsque nous arrivons près des sources chaudes, je distingue nettement la présence de Sakura et Tenten dans le bassin réservée aux filles et Lee, Neji, Sai et toi qui nous avez suivit dans celui juste à côté. Après avoir jeté un œil sous les yeux outrés des femmes présentes dans le coin des filles et entouré d'un voile rouge Tsunade, je finis par me diriger à mon tour vers les bains. Entre temps Gaara, qui a dû sans doute entendre notre conversation, venait de s'installer sur le fond du bassin.

La serviette autour de ma taille et mon masque toujours sur le visage, je m'avance vers les bains sous les yeux remplis de désir de Gaara, mais aussi et surtout des tiens, beaucoup plus discrets.

Je défais lentement ma serviette qui tombe à terre et m'enfonce dans l'eau chaude pour me poser aux côtés du Kazekage avant de m'étendre complètement, la tête sur le rebord du bassin, yeux fermés.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Gaara promène sa main sur l'intérieur de ma cuisse, ce qui a pour effet de stimuler ma virilité. Après m'avoir fait languir un bon quart d'heure, il prit enfin en main mon membre. Je ne peux réprimander un gémissement sous le regard consterné des personnes présentes qui avec le petit sourire en coin de Gaara en dit long !

Je murmure alors à l'attention de Gaara :

- C'est juste Sasuke que tu dois rendre jaloux, les autres ne sont pas obligés de savoir !

- C'est toi qui a gémit pas assez discrètement. Et puis ceux venus avec toi de Konoha nous ont entendus hier soir. Quand aux autres, ils savent pour mes penchants bisexuels.

Je souris.

- Au fait, tu attends quoi pour faire les mouvements adéquats sur cette partie de mon anatomie ?

- Suis-moi ! me dit-il en se relevant légèrement.

Je le vois se diriger vers une partie du bassin où une chaine en fer est disposée. Cet endroit était à peine visible tellement la buée et la verdure s'y trouvaient dense.

- Ce coin m'est réservé pour que j'y puisse me détendre et réfléchir en paix !

- Oh, cela a du bon d'être Kazekage !

Il me fait signe de le rejoindre et je ne m'en fais pas prier.

Dans un recoin, loin des voyeurs, il m'enlève mon masque et m'embrasse fougueusement !

- Cela devrait être interdit de me faire autant d'effet, lui susurrai-je à l'oreille lorsqu'il descendit dans mon cou.

Nos corps se remplissent peu à peu de désir, il veut dominer aujourd'hui, cela tombe bien j'ai juste envie de me laisser faire ! Lentement, de ses doigts, il parcourt chaque centimètre de ma peau qu'il connait par cœur. Nos respirations en deviennent haletantes et nos corps finissent par ne faire plus qu'un. J'ai dû mal à retenir mes cris : Gaara est vraiment doué. Mais pas autant que toi au début de notre relation.

Notre première fois avait été si… si… grandiose ! Je n'ai plus jamais ressentit ce genre de sensation depuis… depuis cette fameuse première fois ! Après cela, tu es devenu moins tendre et plus égoïste, te concentrant toujours un peu plus sur ton propre plaisir et peu à peu tu en as complètement oublié le mien !

Une demi-heure plus tard, nous ressortons du bassin ''privé'' du Kazekage. Mon masque recouvre de nouveau mon visage. Tu lances un regard froid à Gaara qu'il te le rend accompagné d'un petit sourire vainqueur.

Quelques instants plus tard, alors que je me recouche sur le rebord du bassin, je sens une attaque se préparer de l'autre côté de la façade.

- Ils sont chiants, on ne peut même plus se reposer deux minutes avec eux ! dis-je avant de me lever d'un bond, de prendre au passage ma serviette que j'attache autour de ma taille et de sauter la barrière qui me sépare du bain réservé à la gente féminine. Cela ne m'a pas pris deux secondes. Sans attendre, je fonce sur un côté et tue les trois hommes, dissimulés dans le paysage, prêts à attaquer.

A suivre !

* * *

Naruto : Tu veux te faire tuer, tu as refait un lemon entre moi et Gaara !

Moi : Oh, ce n'est pas un lemon ça ! C'est trois fois rien !

Sasuke : C'EST BEAUCOUP TROP ! ! !

Moi : Tu fais chier Sasuke et puis je t'ai déjà dit que j'aimais te faire souffrir parce que tu as fait comme ton frère : tu as déserté Konoha et abandonné Naruto !

Sasuke : GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR ! JE VAIS TE TUER !

Moi : Je sens que je vais avoir droit à une menace de mort à chaque chapitre, moi ?

Naruto : A qui la faute ?

Moi : Hé ! Hé ! Hé ! Tu sais les menaces de mort, j'y suis habitué maintenant entre Sasuke et Azerty, j'ai de quoi faire ! ! !

Azerty : Qui ça, moi ? Mais je suis aux anges !

Moi : Ce chapitre peut-être mais la première fois où tu as vu le Naru/Gaa (Chapitre quatre), tu avais un tout autre avis (relis ton petit commentaire au fond du chapitre ;)).


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre de la fiction : "Sous le masque"**

**Titre du chapitre:_ Question de succession_  
**

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Yaoi - Drame - Aventure/suspens - OCC justifié plus tard pour Naruto - UA - humour**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi que le monde dans lequel ils évoluent.**

* * *

**Réponses aux commentaires anonymes:**

Viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, Sasuke s'en prends plein la gueule et ce n'est pas fini, **cc** XD!! Même si Naruto va souffrir pas mal aussi... en même temps ils souffre déjà... masi bon! Voilà la suite!!

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Question de succession**

Le reste de la semaine fut plutôt tranquille. On pouvait compter à peu près une attaque par jour, ce qui est relativement peu. Pendant tout ce voyage, Gaara et moi avons passé toutes nos soirées ensemble. Dans la journée, il prenait d'ailleurs un malin plaisir à effectuer des gestes explicites dès lors que tu te trouvais à proximité. Je ne peux 'empêcher de sourire face aux nombres de regards noirs que tu lui as jeté.

Apparemment, l'alliance entre Suna et Konoha est re-signé sans encombre et ce fut donc de bonne humeur, excepté ton visage neutre et sans expression, que nous parcourûmes le chemin inverse.

De retour à Konoha, il fallut une semaine à Sakura pour te quitter ouvertement… enfin pour que vous annonciez officiellement votre rupture. Les demandes, aussi bien de son côté que du tien, sont alors allées bon train. Toutes les filles revinrent te courir après et Sakura se fit courtiser par de nombreux jeunes hommes. Mais aucun de vous deux ne se recasa pour l'instant…

* * *

Une semaine de plus s'était alors écoulée.

Nous nous trouvions, moi et Tsunade, comme depuis déjà quelques temps, dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Elle, sur sa paperasse et moi scrutant l'horizon. Le fait d'avoir abandonné mon masque du gamin ridicule et idiot me fait du bien. J'ai cette impression de revivre par moment. C'est comme une pause, comme quelques semaines de vacances. Il n'y a pas à dire, je détestais ça et ce masque était de plus en plus dur à tenir chaque jour. Je soupire discrètement en fermant les yeux avant d'inspirer profondément l'ai frais qui s'initie doucement dans la pièce avant de rouvrir mes paupières.

Puis mon regard se repose sur ma protégée. Je souris. Elle déteste faire de la parerasse et aborde alors un visage des plus amusants. Pourtant c'est la principale activée d'un Hokage... plus je vieillis, plus je me dis que ce poste ne me conviendrai pas... je ne suis pas du genre à rester toute la journée derrière un bureau à lire et signer des papiers...

Mais d'un seul coup, elle lève sa tête et plonge son regard sur moi. Son air est des plus sérieux.

- Kitsune, j'ai une proposition à vous faire !

Et en plus, elle me vouvoie ! Je m'attends au pire.

- Je vous écoute Hokage-Sama !

- Accepteriez-vous d'être le sixième ? Je commence à me faire âgé et le village a besoin de sang neuf à ce grade !

J'écarquille les yeux. Hou là, ça va un peut trop vite là ! Hokage, elle me propose de réaliser mon rêve de gamin ! Mon rêve de gamin… Mon regard fixe à nouveau l'horizon. Aujourd'hui, je n'en ai plus rien à faire. Je retourne la tête vers elle et me lève. Son regard est resté des plus sérieux.

- C'est un honneur que vous ayez pensé à moi et que vous me le proposez mais je refuse cette proposition. Ce titre ne m'intéresse pas et je ne pense pas avoir l'étoffe d'un Hokage, lui répondis-je en m'inclinant.

Ses yeux reflètent la déception et elle soupire.

- Je m'en doutais... vu les derniers évènements… mais l'espoir fait vivre.

Elle sonne alors Shizune et lui demande d'aller te chercher.

- Après toi, c'est le plus fort du village, se croit-elle obligé de m'expliquer.

- Je sais ! Il fera un très bon Hokage !

Un quart d'heure plus tard, on frappe à la porte du bureau.

- Entrez ! lança Tsunade avant que tu pénètres dans la pièce.

Tu me regardes un instant, puis salue poliment l'Hokage :

- Vous m'avez demandé Tsunade-Sama ?

- En effet ! Mais asseyez-vous, je vous prie.

Tu fronces un sourcil. En même temps, elle n'a pas l'habitude de te vouvoyer quand tu n'es pas en tenue d'ANBU mais tu t'exécutes sans un mot.

- J'ai une proposition à vous faire.

- Je vous écoute Hokage-Sama.

- Accepterez-vous d'être le prochain Hokage de Konoha ?

Et pour la première fois depuis que je te connais, ton masque d'indifférence se dissipe totalement. Ta bouche s'entrouvre et tes yeux se dilatent au maximum sous l'effet de la surprise. il faut quand même avouer que Tsunade ne fait pas dans la dentelle. Elle aurait pu amener cela de façon plus subtile mais non, elle m'a sortit cela tout à l'heure du but en blanc et c'est exactement pareil avec toi.

- Tu as trois jours pour réfléchir à ma proposition. Passé ce délai, je devrais donner le nom de mon successeur.

Encore sous le choc, tu ne prononces pas un mot, te contentant d'acquiescer avant de te sauver.

Tu accepteras !

* * *

Le soir même, tu me rejoins. Depuis notre retour, tu n'étais encore jamais revenu. Tu me dévisages, enfin si je puis dire, et c'est moi qui prends la parole :

- Bonsoir, Hokage-Sama !

- Bonsoir. Mais je ne le suis pas encore, je n'ai pas accepté. Et puis cette "promotion'', c'est à toi qu'elle aurait dû revenir !

- J'ai refusé, me contente-je de te répondre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ça c'est mon problème Sasuke !

Un silence se fait. J'aime sentir ta présence, mais en même temps je pense à tout ce que je vais te faire subir… tous ce que j'ai en tête ! Maintenant que tu es Hokage, tu as une image à tenir et j'ai déjà ma petite idée pour te la ternir…

- Je vais enfin de compte connaitre ton identité !

- Non ! Désolé de te décevoir mais Tsunade veut que personne ne la découvre tant que cette histoire de mise à prix ne sera pas réglée.

- Je vois. Je devrai encore attendre un peu, me dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin. Dans un sens, ce n'est pas plus mal.

L'envie de te demander pourquoi hante mes lèvres mais je ne dis rien ! En effet, si tu connais mon identité, tu changerais d'attitude mais tu ne sais pas qui je suis ! Alors pourquoi ? Est-ce le mystère entretenu qui t'excite d'avantage ? Le fait que le défi soit plus dur à relever comme ça ? Il faut que je change de sujet avant de ne plus pouvoir retenir la langue.

- J'ai appris pour toi et Sakura ! Je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est pas grave... de toute façon, cette histoire était basée sur le mensonge donc cela n'aurait jamais marché.

- Cela a quand même duré plus de cinq ans !

Tu ne réponds pas et te contentes de regarder au loin. Ce que tu es beau comme ça… NON ! Je ne craquerai pas ! T'es qu'un salaud.

Nous restons quelques minutes encore dans ce silence avant que tu finisses par t'éclipser... sans un mot de plus...

* * *

Le jour _J_ finit par arriver. Le conseil est réuni au grand complet à la demande de Tsunade, c'est-à-dire douze vieux gâteux. Nous sommes tous les deux à ses côtés lorsqu'elle pénètre dans la pièce. Tout le monde hausse un sourcil à notre entrée : et oui, toi tu n'as rien à faire là… Moi non plus d'ailleurs. D'habitude, je me contente de mettre un halo rouge en guise de protection avant de les laisser parlementer.

Mais aujourd'hui c'est différent.

Lorsque le calme est revenu dans la salle, l'Hokage prend la parole.

- Je vous ai réuni pour vous faire part d'une nouvelle importante. Cela fait un certain temps que vous me pressez pour trouver le prochain Hokage alors voilà qui est fait. Le sixième sera Uchiwa Sasuke! Dit-elle en te désignant.

... Tu crois qu'elle connait le mot "subtilement"? Parce que là, j'ai un gros doute...

Tu salues les personnes présentes:

- J'espère ne pas vous décevoir et je ferai mon possible pour servir au mieux Konoha!

Des murmures parcourent la salle. Puis celui considéré comme le président de l'assemblée se lève.

- Cela est un excellent choix, Tsunade Sama mais….

- Kitsune a refusé ma proposition, coupa-t-elle connaissant déjà pertinemment le reste de la phrase. Il est évident que dans une situation telle que celle-ci où ma vie est menacée directement et officiellement, j'ai dû faire un choix rapide comme vous me l'aviez demandé. Mais la raison principale du recul de la nomination du prochain Hokage était que je me doutais déjà du refus de celui que j'avais choisi. C'est pour cela que j'espérai qu'avec le temps CETTE personne change d'avis mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Donc après une demande au capitaine, ici présent, qui a refusé, mon choix fut évidemment porté sur Sasuke qui me semble avoir les mêmes capacités que Kitsune pour ce qui est de gérer au mieux cette fonction.

Chapeau, rien à dire! Clair, succinct et précis. Cependant un sourire illumine mon visage. Cette tirade sous-entend plus ou moins explicitement que tu es un remplaçant... mon remplaçant et cette idée me plait...

Le président du conseil se rassoit avec une légère contrariété en lui dut à ce manque de respect sans doute, c'est à dire ''le coupage de parole''!

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, une annonce rend ton titre officiel. Une fête est d'ailleurs programmée dans une semaine en ton honneur. Nous passons toute cette échéance ensemble à organiser cet évènement… et ce qui est très mauvais c'est que l'envie de te faire souffrir disparait peu à peu à chaque fois que je te vois. Et ça, ce n'est pas bon du tout !

Par contre, il n'y a pas à dire, tu seras un bon Hokage, peut-être même pas aussi grand que fut le troisième ou Tsunade!

Pendant ces sept jours, la cinquième t'a montré une partie de ses pouvoirs de façon à avoir plus de temps libre plus tard. Pour le moment, elle ne fait que t'expliquer.

Nous sommes à la veille de la fête, les rues des villes sont bordées de fleurs et de drapeaux multicolores, les maisons sont décorées aux couleurs de la ville et des visiteurs arrivent des quatre coins du monde pour célébrer cet évènement.

Tsunade m'a déjà préparé mes habits de fête mais elle refuse de me les montrera avant demain soir : c'est une surprise! Je m'attends au pire avec elle. . . En fait, je la soupçonne d'avoir deviné l'attention que tu as à mon égard et le fait que je n'y suis pas indifférent.

Il est quatorze heures et comme tout Kage qui se respecte, Tsunade, toi et moi, nous nous trouvons devant la grande entrée de Konoha. Tu restes stoïque mais je suis sûr que cela te perturbe. Et oui c'est Gaara que l'on attend. Étant le Kazekage de Suna, grand allié de Konoha, nous nous devions de l'inviter.

Au loin des silhouettes se dessinent. Quelques secondes plus tard, Kankuro, Temari, Gaara ainsi qu'une garde de six ANBU se tiennent devant nous.

Le Kazekage vous salue poliment.

- Bonjour Tsunade-Sama. Uchiwa-Sama, félicitation!

Tu t'inclines à ton tour.

- Merci Kazekage-Sama !

Puis il se retourne vers moi et me salue avec un petit sourire en coin d'un mouvement de tête que je lui rends.

* * *

Le soir même nous dinons ensemble. Tsunade avait réservé une table dans le grand restaurent chic de Konoha.

La table est ronde. Tsunade se trouve entre nous deux. Puis à ma gauche Kakashi suivit de Jiraya qui lorgne déjà le décolleté de Temari se trouvant à ses côtés. S'ensuit Gaara et Kankuro pour finir par le représentant du conseil sur ta droite. Sans oublier les six ANBU de Suna et sept autres de Konoha debout dans les quatre coins de la salle.

Grâce à un jutsu, je fais de mon masque une illusion. C'est à dire que pour toi et les autres, j'ai toujours mon masque mais qu'il est devenu immatériel. Le repas est copieux mais cela est loin d'être le plus intéressant.

En effet, tu passes ses trois heures à nous regarder Gaara et moi. Le Kazekage se plait d'ailleurs à te faire enrager par de petits mots ou gestes placés au bon endroit que seul toi qui nous espionne aperçois.

* * *

En fin de soirée, nous nous retrouvons tous dans le bureau de l'Hokage pour boire un dernier verre : le digestif! Elle adore toujours autant picoler, elle!

Mais toi, c'est tout une autre histoire qui te préoccupe : celle de savoir où vont loger nos visiteurs. Tous les hôtels sont blindés et tu le sais.

- Bon, il commence à se faire tard ! annone alors en toute innocence Temari.

- J'ai deux chambres de libre chez moi, pour vous deux, répondit Tsunade désignant le frère et la sœur du Kazekage.

Après un petit silence, un regard pétillant de malice et un petit sourire pervers, elle reprend:

- Pour ce qui est du Kazekage, Kitsune occupe la grande chambre adjacente à la mienne et je suis sure qu'il acceptera de laisser un peu de place à notre invité privilégié.

Tu te retiens de peu pour éviter de jeter le liquide que tu avais porté sur tes lèvres. Par contre Jiraya et Kakashi ont l'air très intéressés par ce qu'ils viennent de comprendre. Temari et Kankuro ne s'en préoccupe que peu mais le président du conseil à l'air outré.

- Enfin Hokage-Sama, cela n'est pas…

- Il me semble que c'est à la personne impliqué de décider, mon cher Akito.

Gaara me sourit et me fit signe que cela ne le dérange pas.

- Ce sera un honneur pour moi ! répondis-je en m'inclinant légèrement devant lui.

- Bon puisque tout est réglé, tout le monde au lit! Il se fait tard et nous veillerons beaucoup plus tard demain soir.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il ne reste que les deux Kages ainsi que nous deux dans le bureau et Tsunade a un trop gros sourire pour être honnête. Elle montre alors la chambre à Gara mais j'ai à peine le temps de lui insuffler un halo de protection qu'elle s'éclipse dans la sienne avec un :

- Amusez-vous bien mais ne faites pas trop de bruit, je suis à côté.

Nous nous retrouvons alors tous les trois dans le couloir…

A suivre!!

* * *

Naruto (bégayant):Je n'y crois… pas, j'ai… j'ai… refusé la place… d'Hokage.

Sasuke : Là faut avouer, c'est un OCC complet ton truc. Naruto ne refuserai jamais une proposition pareille.

Moi : Si, dans ces conditions là, oui.

Naruto : QUELQUES SOIENT LES CONDITIONS J'ACCEPTERAI !! ALORS CHANGES-MOI DE SUITE CE CHAPITRE OU JE TE TUE !

Moi : Ah non, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! J'en ai assez avec Sasuke.

Sasuke : De toute façon, je m'en fous moi de ce poste alors tu peux le lui rendre.

Moi : ET OH ! Faut se calmer. C'est moi qui fais l'histoire alors c'est moi qui décide qui sera Hokage ou pas, point. Sujet clos !

Naruto (en pleurant): JE VEUX ÊTRE HOKAGEEEEEEEEEE !! OUINNNNNNNNNNNN !! JE VEUX ÊTRE HOKAGE A LA PLACE DE L'HOKAGE ! JE VEUX ÊTRE HOKAGE A LA PLACE DE L'HOKAGE !!

Moi : Naruto, on n'est pas dans Iznogoud ! D'ailleurs c'est calife et pas Hokage.

Naruto : JE DIS CE QUE JE VEUX, BRISEUSE DE RÊVE !

Moi : Oh mais c'est qu'il est vraiment fâché notre petit blondinet.

Naruto : JE NE SUIS PAS PETIT !

Moi : Vi, vi ! Si cela peut te faire plaisir.

Naruto : JE VEUX ÊTRE HOKAGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!

Moi : On n'a pas finit de l'entendre lui.


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre de la fiction : "Sous le masque"**

**Titre du chapitre: ****_Le désespoir : engendreur de violence_  
**

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Yaoi - Drame - Aventure/suspens - OCC justifié plus tard pour Naruto - UA - humour**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi que le monde dans lequel ils évoluent.**

* * *

Réponse commentaire anonyme :

Naruto a refusé parce que **cc**!! Comment ça, ce n'est pas une réponse mais si je t'assure XD!! Ah, très bonne question, tu verras bien plus tard!! Et voià la suite comme demandé!!

* * *

_«-... _

_-...__» Parole entre Naruto et Kyuubi  
_

* * *

_Tsunade montre alors la chambre à Gaara mais à peine ai-je le temps de lui insuffler un halo de protection qu'elle s'éclipse dans la sienne avec un :_

_- Amusez-vous bien mais ne faites pas trop de bruit, je suis à côté. _

_Nous nous retrouvons alors tous les trois dans le couloir…_

**Chapitre 8 : Le désespoir : engendreur de violence**

Un silence des plus lourds s'installe. Vous vous faites face.

- Bonne nuit à tous les deux ! dis-je alors pour couper court à votre duel haineux de regard. Je te laisse la chambre entière, Tsunade ne le sais pas mais…

- Tu passes toutes les nuits à sa fenêtre, je suis au courant, me coupe Gaara avec un petit sourire en coin.

Puis il entre dans la chambre et juste avant refermer la porte:

- Je viendrai peut-être te voir!

Et voilà, on est plus que tous les deux. Je me retourne vers toi, mes yeux s'accrochent de suite les tiens. Une seule chose traverse mon esprit : te serrer contre moi, tes lèvres sur les miennes, ton corps frémissant sous mes doigts… Je remue légèrement la tête pour ne plus penser à cela.

- Bonne nuit Kitsune! me dis-tu en me saluant d'un mouvement de tête avant de se retourner vers une vitre ouverte.

- Bonne nuit mon ange! répondis-je dans un murmure mais tu es déjà loin.

J'emprunte le même chemin que toi. C'est bizarre, c'est toi qui était jaloux toute la soirée et c'est moi qui souffre de ton départ prématuré. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je veux !

* * *

Et me voilà à nouveau, devant la fenêtre de la chambre à l'Hokage. Je me concentre pour essayer de percevoir ta présence mais je ne distingue que le néant devant moi. Je soupire.

Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard que Gaara se joint à moi. Sans prononcer un mot, on entre dans la chambre où repose Tsunade et dans a seconde qui suit, il forme une barrière de sable plongeant la pièce dans le noir. Je sens ses doigts effleurer mes épaules et remonter avant de m'enlever mon masque.

- Pas ici, lui dis-je.

Mais au lieu de cela, il éclate en sanglots dans mes bras. Nous tombons à genou tous les deux. Il vient nicher sa tête dans mon cou sans pour autant que ses larmes ne cessent. Je caresse alors ses cheveux roux avec tendresse. Je me suis retrouvé dans cette position inverse plus d'une fois, lâchant mon désespoir, serré contre son torse, mais cette nuit c'est lui qui pleure.

Deux heures plus tard ses larmes se calment mais nous n'avons toujours pas bougé. Il est Kage, il ne peut pas se permettre ce genre de faiblesse ailleurs qu'avec moi dans ce noir profond, alors il s'est lâché aujourd'hui.

Il finit par s'assoir contre le mur à terre.

- _Elle_ va se marier ! murmure-t-il.

C'est la seule phrase qu'il prononce et sans doute la seule qu'il dira.

Une demi-heure plus tard, après un périple digne des meilleurs parcours de survie, je me retrouve plaqué contre le mur. Ses lèvres sur les miennes dans la chambre qu'il nous a été octroyé.

Je sens sa rage bouillonner en lui c'est pourquoi je finis par me laisser faire et m'enivre de sa fureur, la laissant imprégner mon esprit. Mes yeux se ferment, je sens sa bouche dévorer toutes les parcelles de mon corps, ses doigts s'aventurent dans les endroits les plus inaccessibles, sa sueur gouttant sur mon visage.

Nos ébats sont la plus part du temps tendre mais certaines fois où l'acte physique est le seul moyen d'évacuer la colère, la haine, le désespoir qui nous envahit, cela devient des plus violents.

Ses doigts déchirent mes vêtements pendant que les griffes qui ont remplacé mes ongles lacèrent les siens. Je plante mes crocs sur ses lèvres alors que le sable m'immobilise en hauteur contre le mur. Son corps brulant finit par m'enlacer totalement, empêchant tous mouvements de ma part et cela ne m'excite que plus. Une de ses mains tient mes poignets au dessus de ma tête me laissant dans une position de dominé absolu. En même temps le sable forme une barrière tout autour de nous, plongeant nos corps fiévreux dans la pénombre. Le noir nous entoure et nous mène dans nos rêves les plus irréalistes. Ce n'est plus lui mais toi. Oui ! C'est toi qui me serre, toi qui m'enlace, toi qui m'embrasse. En fermant les yeux, je nous revois, je ressens de nouveau les mêmes sensations vécues lors de nos premières fois violentes. Tes lèvres dévorent mon cou pendant que tes doigts enserrent mon membre dressé. Tes gestes sont brusques et ne cherchent que leurs propres désirs. Pour saisir au mieux le jouet avec lequel tu t'amuses depuis peu, tu desserres ton emprise sur moi. J'en profite pour dégager mes jambes et les passer autour de tes hanches. Ce mouvement te rends encore plus fou, tu me pénètres d'un mouvement brusque qui me tiraille de l'intérieur mais ton souffle roque sur mon cou, tes doigts serrant mes deux poignets au dessus de moi et l'autre main raffermissant sa prise sur mon bas ventre me font bien vite oublier ce malaise. Tes mouvements sont profonds et violents, chaque geste provoque en moi un mélange de douleur, d'extase et de plaisir. Ta main au dessus de ma ceinture vient rejoindre la première sur mes poignets. Comme dans mes rêves les plus fous, ta bouche prend possession de mes lèvres dans un baiser passionné qui avec le frottement de mon sexe sur ton ventre et ton dernier coup de butoir amène en même temps nos deux jouissances. Et dans un cri roque, nous prononçons le nom de nos aimés respectifs. Simple chose qui nous ramène tous les deux à la dure réalité : Ce n'était pas TOI ! ! ! Nous tombons alors à genoux, exténués. Le sable s'évapore laissant apparaitre le reflet de la lune sur nos corps encore suant de l'effort et du chakra utilisé.

Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que c'était toi ! Je suis pitoyable !

Ayant repris mes esprits, je regarde autour de nous. Le lit est brisé au centre, la table de chevet est en miette, l'armoire aborde une belle fissure sur le côté droit et le mur sur lequel nous étions appuyés est enfoncé d'au moins vingt bons centimètres.

- Je ne leur donne pas un an avant qu'ils divorcent !

Il relève son visage et plonge son regard dans le mien.

- Si tu pouvais seulement avoir raison !

Je ramasse mon masque, qui étrangement est resté intact à mes pieds avant de l'enfiler. Gaara, lui, s'appuie dos au mur la tête baissée.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demande alors une voix essoufflée provenant de la fenêtre, qui à peine son regard se perd dans la chambre reprend : Oups, pardon !

Tu te détournes et fermes légèrement les volets tout en restant devant.

C'est vrai, nous sommes toujours nus. Je finis par me relever pour prendre des affaires dans mon placard avant de les enfiler et de lancer ceux de Gaara.

Trois minutes plus tard, nous sommes tous les trois sur le toit, à la fenêtre de la chambre de Tsunade. Vous avez tous les deux remis vos masques d'indifférence sur votre visage.

Je finis par rompre ce silence devenu alors très pesant.

- Pourquoi étais-tu dans les parages ? te demande-je.

- Je faisais une ronde quand j'ai senti des restes de traces de chakra émanant de _votre_ chambre, j'ai pensé à une attaque sur le Kazakage, me répons-tu sur un ton des plus naturels tout en insistant sur le « Votre ».

- C'était presque ça ! renchérit Gaara.

- Pardon, mais si quelqu'un était attaqué, il me semble que c'était moi, répondis-je sur un air volontairement outré.

Gaara affiche un petit sourire mais ne répond pas.

- Je suis navré de vous avoir dérangé.

- On avait finis de toute façon. Et puis, évite les politesses quand nous sommes entre nous ! Tu ne m'apprécies pas parce que j'ai quelque chose que tu désires et moi je ne t'apprécie guère plus pour le mal que tu as fait à un bon ami à moi.

Hou là ! Je n'ai jamais entendu autant de chose sortir de la bouche de Gaara en une seule fois !

Un combat silencieux s'engage. Je m'installe confortablement sur le rebord de la fenêtre : la suite risque d'être intéressante.

Du sable s'enroule autour du Kazakage, pendant que tes sharigans s'activent. Dans vos yeux, on peut lire toute l'animosité que vous vous portez. Vous postez un pied en avant en même temps avant de vous jeter l'un sur l'autre. Dans un mouvement rapide, j'effectue les gestes adéquates de façon à ce que vous vous retrouviez prisonnier et immobile en cette habituelle sphère rouge que tout le monde connait aujourd'hui.

_«- Dis, gamin ! T'imagine, si vous faisiez ça à trois. Le sable et la fureur de Gaara, les flammes et la haine de Sasuke et pour finir tes quelques transformations physiques en moi et ta souffrance… le mélange en acte sexuel donnerai de quoi me faire mourir de plaisir._

_- Kyu, tes idées perverses tu te les gardes, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment!_

_- C'est sûr que vu le spectacle que vous m'avez offert, il y a quelque minutes, je n'ai pas à me plaindre... »_

- Quand tu auras finis de discuter de détails croustillants avec ta renarde préférée, tu penseras à nous libérer? nous coupe Gaara.

Je souris. Je ne ressens plus d'onde de colère émanant du Kazakage et tes sharigans sont inactifs, je finis donc par vous libérer.

- Et vous quand est-ce que vous arrêterez de vous comporter en enfant de huit ans alors que vous êtes tous deux représentants de deux grands villages cachés du Monde?

Gaara me lance un petit regard amusé avant d'annoncer :

- Bon, moi je vais aller me coucher.

Alors doucement, il s'évapore dans la nuit.

Et nous voilà à nouveau seul, tous les deux.

- Il voulait dire quoi Gaara quand il parlait ''de discuter avec ta renarde préférée'', me demandes-tu en t'essayant à côté de moi.

- Rien, il ne parlait de rien.

Un silence s'installe. Tu finis par soupirer.

- Bon, je vais finir ma ronde.

En une seconde te voilà sur le toit voisin.

Je fronce les sourcils. Aurais-tu déjà abandonné si vite?

Mais au moment où une foule de questions à ton sujet afflux au sein de mon esprit, tu te retrouves en quelques secondes derrière moi et m'embrasses le cou. La douceur de tes lèvres sur ma peau… je ne peux m'empêcher de fermer les yeux.

- Je suis loin d'avoir dit mon dernier mot! A demain mon petit Kitsune, susurres-tu à mon oreille avant de disparaître.

Je souris! Je savais bien que tu ne pouvais laisser cette situation comme ça, cela ne te ressemblais vraiment pas.

Je passe mes doigts sur la partie de mon cou que tu as effleuré de tes lèvres avant de soupirer.

Moi aussi, je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, Sasuke : c'est demain que j'ai ma discussion avec Sakura à ton sujet.

A suivre!!

* * *

Sasuke : JE VIENS DE LIRE VRAIMENT CE QUE JE VIENS DE LIRE ?

Moi : Hé ! Hé !

Naruto : Là, tu exagères ! Cela fait un lemon tous les deux chapitres entre Gaara et moi et cela commence à faire beaucoup !

Moi : Vi, je sais ! Mais c'est tellement agréable et jouissif de faire enrager Sasuke, que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Sasuke : T'es une fille morte !

Moi : Alors quand tu verras d'ici quelques chapitres, si là je suis morte, je serai quoi après?

Naruto : Parce qu'il y a pire après ?

Moi : Pire pour Sasuke, oui.

Sasuke (essayant de contenir sa colère mais n'y parvenant pas) : QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS DERRIÈRE LA TÈTE, SALE FURIE FOLLE FURIEUSE ??

Moi : Si tu savais… ;).

Sasuke : **Ryuuka no jutsu** (_Katon : Le Feu du dragon)._

L'auteur brule sans pouvoir s'en sortir dans le dragon de feu de cadet Uchiwa. Mais non que vois-je ? Avec une technique sortit de nulle part, elle hurle un : **phénix no justu** et revit de ses cendres sous l'œil mauvais de Sasuke. Un duel alors commence entre ces deux puissants ninjas.

Naruto : Depuis quand l'auteur est un ninja ?

Moi : Depuis que je l'ai décidé, na !

Azerty: Tu sais senpai, tu dois être une parfaite réincarnation de Kyuubi. Chaque fois qu'elle parle, elle ma fait penser à toi !

Moi: Je ne sais pas comment je dois prendre ça petite sœur...


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre de la fiction : "Sous le masque"**

**Titre du chapitre: _Le jour J_**

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Yaoi - Drame - Aventure/suspens - OCC justifié plus tard pour Naruto - UA - humour**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi que le monde dans lequel ils évoluent.**

**Note : Donc, ceci est ma deuxième fic sur Naruto ! Sasuke a bien déserté Konoha mais il est revenu après avoir tué Orochimaru. Ma fan fiction démarre quelques mois après son retour donc SPOIL de la première partie !**

* * *

Bonne lecture :

**Chapitre 9 : Le jour J**

Le lendemain, je me retrouve comme prévu devant le bureau de l'hokage au sein duquel tu te trouves ainsi que les douze membres du conseil. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, c'est pour fignoler les derniers détails de la cérémonie se déroulant avant la fête.

Sakura me rejoint également, comme nous l'avions prévu quelques heures plus tôt. Elle s'est installée à mes côtés sans un mot. Je prends deux minutes pour l'observer. Elle sourit et a l'air calme mais je ressens en elle de l'anxiété et de la peur. Aucun de nous ne prend la parole. Les minutes passent dans un silence absolu. Je connais Sakura depuis longtemps, il ne faut pas la brusquer. C'est à elle de commencer. Je profite de ce silence pour la détailler un peu plus en détails. Son visage a perdu sa naïveté et son innocence, il ne faut pas être doué, ni attentif pour comprendre qu'elle n'est plus la jeune gamine de treize ou seize ans qui ne pensait qu'à l'amour et à son physique. Mais cela ne l'empêche pas d'être belle. Une brise de vent vient légèrement remuer ses cheveux rose qu'elle a gardé court. Ino lui a souvent reproché mais pour elle, cela signifie beaucoup plus qu'une simple coupe de cheveux : c'est un moment précis au sein de l'équipe sept, de notre équipe. Elle a également pris quelques centimètres de plus et sa poitrine, souvent bandée durant une mission, est devenue généreuse. Elle porte toujours le même genre de vêtements qu'à ses treize ans mais la couleur varie. Elle met du rouge quand elle est épanoui, du rose dans un moment de tendresse, du noir et vert en mission,... Elle est beaucoup plus réfléchie, beaucoup plus calme et elle fait souvent la différence entre les missions et le reste... je la respecte beaucoup pour ça, moi qui n'ai jamais réussi à ne plus penser à toi, ne serai-ce que quelques minutes, durant une mission. Je soupire doucement. Je ne suis pas si fort que ça...

Voyant qu'elle ne se décide pas à parler, je pose doucement ma main sur la sienne, la pressant doucement. Elle semble alors sortir de ses pensées et tourne un sourire timide vers moi avant que ses traits ne deviennent plus durs.

- Je ne veux plus jamais me remettre avec lui !

- Tu es sure de toi ?

- Oui, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce qui s'est passé, à ce que tu m'as dit et il n'est pas fait pour moi. Je me suis aussi rendue compte que je ne l'aimais pas vraiment.

Elle fait une légère pose. Tout compte fait je crois que je ne vais rien dire, après tout elle a assez souffert comme ça. Si elle te quitte, c'est tout ce que je demande.

- En fait j'étais simplement fascinée par cette aura mystérieuse qui émanait de lui, continue-t-elle. De plus, j'étais gamine et il était très demandé, donc pour moi à l'époque c'était normal que je sois folle de lui. Par la suite, je me suis persuadée que je l'aimais mais en fin de compte je n'ai jamais eu d'accélération de mon cœur ou autre symptôme amoureux face à lui… Grâce à sa révélation, je me suis rendue compte de tout ça.

Elle sourit de plus belle. Je sens en elle se dégager un sentiment de soulagement au fil de ses paroles, comme si elle avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un, comme si le fait de mettre à plat tout ce dont elle avait réfléchie et la conclusion à laquelle elle en était arrivée, lui permettrait de tourner la page... Pourtant, je sens en elle, une étrange sensation qui l'empêche de vraiment aller de l'avant.

- Au fond, je devrais presque remercier Sasuke car s'il ne m'avait rien dit, j'aurai continué à me mentir et à perdre mon temps.

- Je suis heureux pour toi, Sakura. lui dis-je doucement.

- Mais j'ai peur!

Peur? Je fronce les sourcils.

- C'est idiot mais j'ai peur de cette nouvelle situation. J'ai eu de nombreuses demandes de jeunes hommes à mon égard depuis ma séparation mais cela va si vite ! Et puis j'angoisse à cause des regards des autres. Il m'a trompé mais je ne sais pas avec qui et lorsque je vois ces filles me sourirent j'ai l'impression qu'elles se moquent de moi.

Ce n'est que ça... dans ce cas, je vais sans doute pouvoir l'aider et puis elle me permet d'amener la conversation vers le point où je le désirais.

- Ne te préoccupe pas de cela. Reste toi-même, oublie-les mais surtout prend ton temps et profite maintenant.

Le silence s'installe, je sens un conflit en elle. Au loin, la présence d'Ino se fait également sentir. Parfait mais au moment où j'allais prendre la parole, Sakura inspire un bon coup et me lance :

- Tu pourrais enquêter pour moi?

Enquequoi? C'est quoi encore cette histoire !

Elle baisse la tête.

- En fait j'aimerai savoir avec qui Sasuke m'a trompé.

Avec moi. Je ne peux décemment pas lui dire ça. Mon visage se tourne vers la vitre. En fait, j'ai fait en sorte qu'Ino soit par là mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit Sakura qui amène le sujet sur le plateau.

Mes lèvres s'étirent sans doute à la manière d'un psychopathe mais je jubile en moi. Ino est une vraie pipelette.

- Kitsune ?

Je me retourne vers elle.

- J'ai déjà mené mon enquête et…

- Et?

- Et Sasuke a comment dire… des envies particulières.

Son visage se tord sous la surprise.

- Il est en fait également attiré par la gent masculine.

Le silence est roi. Ce soir tout le village sera au courant… Lors de la fête, la tradition veut que chaque personne se pare d'un masque afin de ne pas être reconnaissable mais en début d'après midi, quand Tsunade te présentera à la foule, cela sera bien différent…

- Avec… avec qui… quel homme… m'a-t-il trompé ?

- Sakura ! Je ne pense pas que te donner des noms arrangera quoi que ce soit. Ce que je peux t'affirmer c'est qu'il ne t'a jamais trompé avec une autre femme. Alors crois moi, tu n'as pas à avoir peur des sourires des autres filles du village, lui dis-je en posant une main amicale sur son épaule.

Ce qui est vrai, je n'ai jamais voulu enquêter pour savoir si tu voyais d'autres hommes que moi mais par contre pour les filles j'ai fouiné de ci de là et je n'ai rien trouvé.

Elle est toujours sous le choc de ma révélation lorsqu'elle s'éloigne. Je perçois, au loin, Ino la rejoindre.

Votre rupture est définitive et oui, maintenant il faut que je m'attaque à la deuxième étape de ma vengeance : ternir ta réputation.

Si l'homosexualité est acceptée, je ne suis pas sûr que pour toi cela passe aussi bien que moi. Tu es le dernier de ton clan au village et en plus tu représentes Konoha maintenant. Mais bon, d'abord ternissons ta réputation auprès des filles, on verra à l'étape trois pour ternir ta réputation professionnelle…

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvre, laissant sortir un des membres du conseil qui me fit signe de le rejoindre.

Lorsque j'entre dans la pièce, je me sens heureux et serein pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Je tourne alors mon visage vers toi.

Je vais te détruire Sasuke, te détruire jusqu'à ce qui ne reste que des miettes de toi que je ramasserai pour mieux les jeter par la suite.

* * *

Sur la place du village, tous les habitants de Konoha sont réunis. Sur le grand balcon, surplombant la place principale de la ville, les douze membres du conseil se tiennent droit. Tsunade, toi et moi, en retrait, attendons. La rumeur s'est répandue, certes tout le village n'est pas encore au courant mais une grande partie connait ton secret. Malgré cela, tu es stoïque. Ton regard reste froid, ton corps n'arpente aucun mouvement de nervosité.

Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque l'horloge du village sonne quatorze heures, la cinquième, que je suis de près, s'avance sur le devant du balcon. A son apparition, le silence fait place dans la foule. Elle scrute un instant les personnes avec regard bienveillant et sourit.

- Je vous demande de faire une ovation au sixième, finit-elle par prononcer sur un ton fort.

Tu t'avances alors d'un pas serein et calme. Tu m'étonnes vraiment. N'as-tu vraiment pas de cœur pour pouvoir au moins être, ne serai ce qu'un peu, nerveux ?

A peine ta chevelure corbeau apparait que la foule applaudit et scande ton nom.

Après ce bref petit intermède de ton ovation, tu fais un petit discours qui fait aussi sensation mais rien de bien long avant que tout le monde rentre chez soi. Tsunade repart, elle, dans sa paperasse, t'ayant au préalablement demandé de rentrer chez toi :

- C'est en quelque sorte ta fête, alors aujourd'hui c'est jour de congé.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, je me retrouve avec Tsunade dans son grand appartement. Et bizarrement, elle me sourit d'un sourire qui en dit long sur sa jubilation.

- Je te préviens, si les habits que tu m'as choisis sont comme je l'imagine, je ne mets pas le nez dehors !

- Tu n'as pas le choix mon petit Kit, tu es obligé de venir, me répond-t-elle alors que ses lèvres s'étirent un peu plus.

Elle me pousse alors dans une pièce dans laquelle j'aperçois ce qui doit sans doute être mes vêtements et referme la porte aussi sec. Je soupire un bon coup avant d'enfiler le tout. Une fois près, je me regarde dans la glace. Ce n'est pas trop mal mais un peu trop provocateur à mon gout. Je soupire une énième fois.

Il s'agissait d'un pantalon noir moulant arpenté de lignes entrelacés couleur argent sur les côté et au niveau des fessiers, accompagné d'une chemise écru avec un magnifique renard rouge orangé dessiné dans le dos. Elle m'a même préparé des chaussures noires ciré ainsi qu'une petite veste centrée noire.

Lorsque je sors de la pièce pour me retrouver devant l'Hokage, sa bouche s'ouvre alors que ses yeux sillonnent mon corps.

- Tu es à violer sur place.

- C'est bien ça le problème.

- Tu n'aimes pas ?

- La chemise est magnifique mais le pantalon…

- Quoi le pantalon ? Tu as vu les fesses qu'il te fait ?

Ah non, en style perverse je suis déjà servi avec Kyuubi alors par pitié ne me dîtes pas que Tsunade va s'y mettre aussi !

- Tu es magnifique dans cette tenue ! lui dis-je voulant éluder sa pseudo question.

Elle portait en effet une longue robe noire à dentelle alors qu'un petit châle rouge dissimulait ses épaules.

- Ne change pas de sujet, Kit. Bon maintenant tu retournes te changer.

Je fronce les sourcils.

- Oui, te faire une coloration avec cette tenue, c'est du suicide pur et dur.

- UNE QUOI ?

- Tu sais très bien que pour la fête, il faut être masqué mais les cheveux doivent apparaitre, c'est la tradition, alors : on te les teint en noir.

- TU ES SURE QUE TU VAS BIEN ? PARCE QUE LA ? C'EST DU N'IMPORTE QUOI, DE TOUTE FAÇON : JE REFUSE !

- Aller alors juste des mèches noires avec tes cheveux d'or cela sera magnifique ! me suppliât-elle.

Mais elle a quel âge ? Ce n'est pas possible, on dirait une gamine.

Après un bon quart d'heure, je finis par accepter : je lui dois bien ça.

Une fois ce "détail" réglé, je me regarde dans la glace de la salle de bain. Le résultat est… bizarre mais plutôt réussi. Je remets les habits soigneusement préparés par ma supérieure et mon masque de renard ne me cachant que le visage.

Le tout est vraiment bien assorti même si je continue à dire que c'est de la provocation à l'état pur.

Tsunade, elle, enfile un léger masque de papillon sur son visage. Elle est vraiment ravissante dans cette tenue.

Et toi, il me tarde de savoir ce que tu porteras. Plus que trente minutes.

* * *

De façon à ce que Tsunade ne soit pas reconnue, j'arrive le premier dans la grande salle réservée à cet évènement. Ayant mon masque de renard, je suis tout de suite identifiable. Je sens de nombreux regards posés sur moi mais je n'en préoccupe guère et je vais m'installer tranquillement dans un endroit stratégique de la salle afin d'avoir sous mes yeux la totalité de la pièce : les escaliers. Je scrute alors les environs. Avec ma capacité, j'arrive facilement à deviner qui est qui, jusqu'à ce que mes yeux tombent sur une personne venant d'arriver n'émanant aucun sentiment… TOI. Mon dieu ! Tu es magnifique.

Tu t'es arrêté à l'entrée afin de laisser parcourir ton regard dans la salle. Tes yeux se posent un instant sur moi. Je me damnerai pour pouvoir en cet instant te toucher. Puis tu détournes le regard et te diriges du côté opposé au mien. Ta démarche est souple et légère, chacun de tes pas donne un mouvement de balancier à ton arrière-train à en faire damner un saint. Ma virilité est d'un coup venu me titiller… à ce rythme là, je ne tiendrai jamais.

Tu portes un pantalon noir cintré avec une chemise bordeaux dont les deux premiers boutons sont laissés ouverts, mettant à la merci de mes yeux ta céleste peau laiteuse. Pour l'occasion, tu as laissé tes magnifiques cheveux d'ébène détachés qui virevoltent derrière toi durant ton trajet. Un masque de phénix dissimulant ton visage complète ta tenue.

Tu es si beau. Je sens alors une main se poser sur mon épaule. Tu vois, étant subjugué par ta personne je ne l'ai même pas remarqué. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête avec toi. Je tourne alors mon visage et découvre un homme au masque de lion derrière moi. Tiens, Gaara a laissé sa gourde de côté aujourd'hui. Sans un mot, il s'appuie à la rambarde à mes côté.

Mon regard repart alors dans la salle et j'aperçois Tsunade faire son entrée. Elle est vraiment rayonnante, beaucoup de personne se retourne sur elle quand elle avance au sein de ces lieux.

- Cela te va plutôt bien les mèches brunes.

- Une idée de Tsunade.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas d'elle.

Je soupire discrètement. Enfin bon j'espère que cela partira parce que moi j'aimais bien mes cheveux blonds.

- Où est-elle ?

Je tourne mon regard vers lui. Ce n'est pas de Tsunade dont il me parle, je le sais.

- Sur ta gauche, habillée en blanc avec les mèches rouges et le masque de colombe.

Je le sens sourire.

- Evidemment, cela ne pouvait être qu'elle, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Son regard suit alors avec amour la jeune fille qui lui a volé son cœur pendant que mon regard repart alors dans la foule et s'arrête une nouvelle fois sur toi. Cette fois j'en suis sûr, ce soir je ne tiendrais pas.

A suivre!

* * *

Naruto : NON MAIS CA NE VA PAS ?

Moi (toute innocente) : Qu'est ce qui se passe mon Naruto en sucre ?

Naruto : NON SEULEMENT TU M'ENLÈVES LE TITRE D'HOKAGE ET EN PLUS TU ME FAIS TEINDRE LES CHEVEUX ? MAIS T'ES COMPLÈTEMENT FOLLE ?

Moi : Quoi, cela te vas bien je trouve.

Naruto : TU NE ME VOIS PASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS !

Moi : No mais je t'imagine très bien…

Sasuke : Faut avouer que cela te vas bien !

Naruto (perdant toute sa colère) : C'est vrai, cela te plait ?

Sasuke : Oui !

Naruto : MERCI mon petit ange de glace !

Sasuke : Baka, c'est quoi encore ce surnom débile.

Naruto : Ne me traite pas de baka, baka…mais je t'adore quand même mon Sasuke d'amour.

Moi : Alors, on dit merci qui ?

Naruto : Surement pas à toi, sale auteur complètement sadique et perverse.

Moi : Vi et même venant de toi, je prends ça pour un compliment.

Naruto et Sasuke : …

AZERTY : Moi ce que je trouve sadique, c'est d'arrêter là. Dis-moi onee-chan, tu veux crever ?

Moi: Je t'ai déjà dis non, il me semble ;). Et puis c'est toi la première qui me dit de chercher à arrêter au moment le plus stratégique pour que le suspens soit à son comble...


	11. Chapter 11

**Titre de la fiction : "Sous le masque"**

**Titre du chapitre: _Une grosse connerie très agréable !  
_**

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Yaoi - Drame - Aventure/suspens - OCC justifié plus tard pour Naruto - UA - humour**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi que le monde dans lequel ils évoluent.**

**Note : Donc, ceci est ma deuxième fic sur Naruto ! Sasuke a bien déserté Konoha mais il est revenu après avoir tué Orochimaru. Ma fan fiction démarre quelques mois après son retour donc SPOIL de la première partie !**

* * *

Réponse au commentaire anonyme :

Pauvre Sasuke 0.0?? Sérieux là ta réaction **cc **me laisse sur le c..!! Tu fais parti d'un(e) des rares qui ne veut pas trucider Sasuke XD!! Pour la fille tu verras... plus tard ;)!! Alors à la question : quand Naruto va-t-il se dévoiler, je répondrais dans TRES longtemps XD!! Et pour le nombre de chapitres, il y en a en tout 64 (en comptant le prologue et l'épilogue XD)!! Et voilà a suite! Kiss! !

* * *

Bonne lecture ! ! !

_Son regard suit alors avec amour la jeune fille qui lui a volé son cœur pendant que le mien repart dans la foule et s'arrête une nouvelle fois sur toi. Cette fois j'en suis sûr, ce soir je ne tiendrais pas._

**Chapitre 10 : Une grosse connerie très agréable !**

Une fois que tous le monde fut dans la salle, les portes se fermèrent définitivement et la musique, jusqu'alors en sourdine, se fit entendre de plus en plus sous les hurlements de joie des filles.

La salle avait été parfaitement décorée en l'honneur de cette fête. On entrait d'abord dans une grande pièce tapissée d'une épaisse moquette rouge. Au plafond, cinq lustres brillaient de mille feux. Sur la gauche, un bar avait été aménagé et de magnifiques jeune filles y servaient toutes sortes de boissons, le regard de tous les vicieux présents perdu dans leur décolleté. D'ailleurs Jiraya n'avait pas quitté cet endroit depuis son arrivée en ces lieux. Sur la droite des tables et des chaises longées le mur pour les plus faignants et Shikamaru était bien évidemment affaissé sur l'une d'elle. Quand au centre de la pièce, il avait été pris d'assaut par des danseurs de tout âge et de tout sexe se déhanchant sur des rythmes endiablés.

Au fond, de chaque côté de la salle, un magnifique escalier en marbre blanc recouvert d'un tapis rouge permettait d'accéder à un balcon intérieur où se produisait l'orchestre choisit par l'Hokage après une audition de deux jours. Quand à l'espace au fond de la pièce situé sous le bacon intérieur, il avait été condamné par un grand rideau rouge maintenu par un sceau de façon à ce qu'aucun curieux ne puisse s'y aventurer.

Mon regard revient alors vers le jeune homme à mes côtés.

- Vas l'inviter, lui dis-je. Personne ne le sera.

Ses yeux fixe toujours la perle blanche timidement à l'écart du monde mais dans un bref mouvement, il se retourne et descend les marches. Arrivé devant l'objet tant désiré, je le vois s'incliner tout en tendant une main qui après quelques secondes d'hésitation finit par entrer en contact avec celle de la ''colombe''. Ils se dirige alors doucement sur la piste de danse. Je souris : ils forment un très beau couple c'est deux là. Il faudrai que je pense à faire quelque chose pour éviter ce mariage avant que Gaara ne finisse par s'auto détruire tout seul.

Je cherche alors Tsunade et la devine en compagnie de Jiraya. Tout se passe bien pour le moment. A première vue, il n'y a aucun étranger non invité mais bon, les traitres sont toujours là où on les attend le moins. C'est pourquoi je dépose un autre genre de halo autour d'elle : je l'ai mis au point il y a une semaine. D'une part il est transparent, d'autre part il arrive à faire la différence entre les personnes non hostiles et celles qui sembles dangereuses. Ce qui est un ne peu plus pratique.

Je scrute à nouveau la salle et te vois t'aventurer vers le centre de la piste. Mon cœur s'accélère. NON ! Tout mais pas ça. Tu te faufiles entres les danseurs pour arriver devant l'escalier en marbre où je me trouve sans te soucier de la peur qui imprègne peu à peu mon corps. Tu n'es plus qu'à quelques mètres de moi. Mes mains deviennent moites et ma respiration s'accélère. Tu commences alors par monter une puis deux marches. Bon, Naruto on se calme. Respire, ce n'est pas la première fois… Oui mais là tu es… tu es… vraiment magnifique. Arrivé à ma hauteur, tu prends la place qu'occupait Gaara quelques minutes auparavant. Ton coude tout contre le mien.

Nous restons silencieux quelques instants.

- C'est vraiment réussi comme soirée !

- En effet.

A peine avais-je fini ma réponse que je vois alors ton bras quitter la rampe pour se laisser choir le long de ton corps. Quelques secondes passent ainsi avant que tu oses aventurer ta main sur ma cuisse. Dans de petits mouvements doux et sensuels, tes doigts s'amusent à dessiner les courbes argentées de mon pantalon. Je frémis de plaisir sous cette douce torture. Puis, ces petits intrus continuant leur chemin finissent inévitablement par arriver au niveau de mes fesses. A ce niveau là, le frôlement devient alors plus appuyé. Mes yeux se ferment d'eux même me permettant d'apprécier encore un peu plus le plaisir que m'apporte ce touché. Puis, voyant que je ne fais rien pour empêcher ta progression, ta main glisse lentement sur le devant de mon ventre, pour délicatement s'initier entre deux boutons de ma chemise. Lorsque tes doigts effleurent ma peau, un frisson me parcours l'échine et la chair de poule apparait à l'endroit caressé. Tes mains alors se retirent, ravies de la réaction qu'elles ont su susciter en moi.

Tu te relèves et te tournes vers moi.

- M'accorderiez-vous cette danse, jeune homme ?

Si tu savais ce que j'ai pu en rêver de cet instant. Mais NON, je ne te ferai pas cette faveur. Mon corps frémit encore en repensant aux caresses effectuées quelques secondes avant.

- Avec joie !

Je le savais : j'ai craqué. Je suis vraiment dans de beaux draps, si cela empire encore je sens que je vais déraper et atteindre le point de non retour.

Nous descendons côte à côte les marches avant d'arriver sur la piste. La musique bat son plein et hurle dans toute la salle. Pourtant je ne l'entends pas. Tous mes sens se sont complètement inhibés dès l'instant où ton corps s'est mis à bouger devant mes yeux. Mon regard est alors hypnotisé par les mouvements si sensuels et provocateurs que tu arpentes. Tu te déhanches de plus en plus et colles ton corps contre le mien. Mes sens alors se réveillent d'un coup : Je sens la douceur de ta peau à travers l'étoffe qui te couvre, je m'enivre de l'odeur de ta chevelure, je perçois le frôlement de ton érections dressées contre la mienne, je goutte, dans un instant de faiblesse, ta peau qui au simple touché de mes lèvres m'emmène à des dizaines de lieux d'ici. Quand à ma vue, elle, elle est ébloui par tous les mouvements de ton corps toujours plus sexy les uns que les autres. Il n'y a plus personne autour de nous. Il n'y a que toi et moi, seul dans l'immensité de cet espace.

La chaleur a envahit tout mon être. Mon corps ne me répond plus et se joint pleinement à toi dans cette danse enflammée. J'en veux plus, j'en veux inexorablement plus. Tu finis par me prendre la main pour me tirer au fond de la salle.

- Je commence à avoir soif, tu veux quelques choses ?

- Un verre de saké s'il te plait.

- Je reviens dans deux minutes.

Merci ! Il existe bien un Dieu sur cette terre. Une seconde de plus et peu importe le monde autour de nous je t'aurai violé sur place. Ce laps de temps seul me permet de me calmer. Ma respiration se fait régulière, mon cœur apaise ses battements et je reprends, peu à peu, pleinement possession de mon corps par le biais de grandes inspirations.

Alors où suis-je exactement ? Au fond de la salle, juste à côté du rideau. Un sourire nait d'un coup sur mon visage alors qu'une idée germe et s'épanouit en moi. Je fais deux signes : le rideau se relâche légèrement.

- Tiens, me dis-tu en me tendant un verre.

- Merci !

Je prends pleinement le temps de savourer le nectar avant de mettre en place mon plan. Tu as finis ton verre depuis déjà un moment et lorsque je termine le mien, j'effectue un geste précis. Dans un mouvement calculé, je te prends le bras et en une seconde, nous nous retrouvons contre le mur dans la pénombre du lieu à l'abri des regards derrière le grand rideau rouge.

- Mais…, commences-tu.

- Chut, Sasuke ! Je croyais que c'est ce que tu voulais non ? te répondis-je en posant mes lèvres dans ton cou.

Un soupir de bien être s'échappe alors de ta gorge.

Mon corps s'appuie un peu plus contre toi, te bloquant entre la paroi et ma personne alors que mes lèvres remontent le long de ton cou vers ton oreille que je mordille un instant. Tes bras viennent alors entourer ma taille ayant au préalablement retiré ton masque qui tombe à terre dans un silence absolu. Mais dans un mouvement brutal, tu t'arraches au mur et m'y bloques à mon tour.

La lumière vive de la salle s'initie légèrement sous le rideau me permettant de discerner un sourire victorieux sur tes lèvres. Sasuke, tu devrais savoir que l'on ne vend jamais la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué mais je ne fais aucun mouvement pour te le prouver… du moins pour l'instant. Ta bouche s'approche alors de mon visage à la recherche de mes lèvres.

- Non !

Tu arrêtes ton mouvement sous mon exclamation.

J'en ai toujours rêvé mais au jour d'aujourd'hui, je n'accepterai un baiser sur ma bouche que le jour où tu connaitras mon identité… si une fois révélée tu veux toujours de moi… ce qui m'étonnerai.

Tu reprends alors ton mouvement, ayant comprit le message et t'attaques au creux de mon cou.

Oh, mon dieu que ces lèvres m'avaient manqué ! Elles sont si douces, si sensuelles, si parfaites. Ta langue descend alors au niveau de ma clavicule pendant que tes doigts s'affairent à déboutonner ma chemise avant d'arpenter mon torse maintenant à ta merci. Tes doigts se faufilent alors sur ma poitrine afin de jouer avec deux boutons roses bien en évidence me faisant mordre mes lèvres pour éviter que ma voix ne trahisse mon plaisir. J'ai tellement envie de toi Sasuke.

Ta langue abandonne enfin mon cou pour remplacer tes mains au niveau de mon torse alors que celles-ci déboutonnent mon pantalon. Si j'attends plus, je n'aurai jamais le courage de t'arrêter. Je choisis donc ce moment là pour une nouvelle fois te plaquer contre le mur. Ma bouche glisse jusqu'à ton oreille :

- Si tu veux vraiment aller jusqu'au bout Sasuke, il faut que tu saches que c'est moi qui dominerai pendant l'acte. Alors si tu veux arrêter là, dis le maintenant parce que sinon ce sera trop tard, te susurrai-je avant replacer mon visage face au tien.

Tu t'es d'un coup immobilisé. Tes yeux restent froids et sans expression mais ton visage se baisse. Tu es en plein conflit intérieur on dirait. Je relâche alors l'emprise de mon corps sur le tien pour m'éloigner un peu. Je soupire, tu me fais vraiment un effet monstre. Si je continue à ce rythme là, je risque de me laisser prendre à mon propre jeu.

Je sens alors ta main sur mon épaule. D'un large mouvement, tu me retournes et me colles à nouveau contre le mur. Ton regard est déterminé et d'une voix calme et neutre tu me réponds :

- Je suis d'accord.

Tu… tu… tu es… es… d'ac… d'accords ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Tu ne peux pas accepter ! Pas toi ! Tu es l'incarnation même de la domination, du mâle viril et macho, j'ai dû mal entendre, ce n'est pas possible ?

Ton sourire s'étire légèrement.

- Il y a un problème Kitsune ? me demandes-tu ironiquement en me mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

NON ! Il n'y a aucun problème. Et dans cette pensée, mon corps ne répond plus à mon cerveau et se laisse guider par mon plaisir sadique de t'avoir à ma merci. Je défais les boutons de ta chemise et par la même occasion ceux de ton pantalon avant de rechanger de position. Tu te laisses faire, te collant toi-même contre le mur. Mes lèvres descendent sur tes boutons de chair alors que ma main s'introduit dans ton caleçon. Tu ne peux empêcher un petit gémissement de sortir de ta bouche. Enlevant d'un mouvement rapide les deux étoffes gênantes au niveau de tes cuisses, mes doigts caressent ta virilité déjà bien avancée avant de la prendre en main. J'arpente alors de petits mouvement de vas et viens qui te font gémir de plus belle. Ma langue remonte au niveau de ton cou et je te susurre alors :

- Tourne-toi !

Tu me souris et t'exécutes. Là, ce n'est pas possible ! Où est passé le Sasuke que je connais. Mais je ne m'en préoccupe que peu : j'ai envie de toi.

Durant ton mouvement, j'abaisse mon pantalon et mon caleçon. Une fois cela fait, je colle mon torse contre ton dos. L'incandescence de ta peau sur la mienne enflamme un peu plus mon corps. Mon sexe frôle ton fessier : je suis aux anges. Tu poses tes mains contre le mur alors que je place ma virilité à l'entrée de ton intimité.

Tu vas connaitre enfin la souffrance de la pénétration que l'on ressent si l'on n'est pas préparé. D'un mouvement brusque, je te pénètre entièrement tout en embrassant ton cou si parfait. Tu pousses un petit cri de douleur. Je souris, non je jubile ! Je commence de lents et courts mouvements de vas et viens tout en prenant ta virilité en main pour lui octroyer la même action. C'est si étroit, si sensuel, si plaisant, si excitant. Mon autre main vient taquiner ton téton et tu commences alors à gémir entre tes lèvres. Toi, on peut dire que tu sais exactement comment m'exciter. La fièvre s'empare définitivement de moi et mes coups de butoirs se fond plus profonds et plus rapides. Ahhhhhhhhhhh !! Mon dieu que c'est bon ! Je suffoque, tremble, brule et……………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_« - PUTAIN ! OUAH ! Comme tu dis gamin !_

_- ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………._

_- C'était dix mille fois mieux que la meilleure fois où tu l'avais fait avant ! Tu devrais vraiment être dominant plus souvent avec lui, toi !! »_

Je reprends difficilement mes esprits et sens un liquide collant sur ma main droite. Je me dégage alors de toi avant de me coller contre le mur retrouvant peu à peu ma respiration.

Tu te retournes et t'appuie à ton tour contre la paroi.

Je n'ai jamais ressentit autant de plaisir et d'extase qu'il y a quelques minutes.

Je finis par réajuster ma chemise et remets convenablement mon pantalon. Tu fais de même, dos à moi avant de remettre ton masque. Mes yeux scrutent ton corps : tu es vraiment parfait Sasuke. Je soupire discrètement.

Nous sortons alors subtilement et sans un mot de ce qui fut pour quelques minutes témoin de notre union.

Au loin, Gaara nous fixe : il nous a vus. Laissant sa douce compagne à la main de son cousin, il se dirige vers nous. Toi, tu te contentes de t'éloigner en direction du bar. Le Kazekage se positionne à mes côtés.

- Tu m'expliques?

Je soupire.

- J'ai fait une grosse connerie.

- Une connerie ?

- Oui, espérons qu'il n'avait rien derrière la tête.

* * *

Moi : Ah 2490, je suis fière de moi.

Sasuke : Je suis Uke avec Naruto?

Naruto : Je suis Seme avec Sasuke ?

Sasuke : NON MAIS ÇA NE VA PAS ?

Naruto : Je suis Seme ! Je suis Seme ! Je suis Seme ! Je suis Se…

Sasuke : LA FERME, NARUTO !!

Moi : Ben quoi c'est bien fait pour toi et puis tu as pris ton pied tout à l'heure.

Sasuke : A part le plaisir de Naruto, il n'y a presque rien sur moi. ET PUIS EN ETANT UKE ? COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE JE PRENNE DU PLAISIR ??

Moi : On prend énormément de plaisir en étant dominé. Demandes à Naruto !

Naruto : Oui, si le partenaire fait attention à son amant, cela peut vraiment être l'extase.

Moi : Tu vois !

Sasuke : …

Moi : Hi ! Hi ! Hi ! Tant fait Sasuke tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises ! Je te réserve encore pas mal de choses !

Azerty : (Température corporelle à 3 742 ° celsus) Waouuu !! Sérieux, j'ai cru que je n'allais pas arriver à lire correctement tellement que ça m'a retourné ! Naruto qui craque, Sasuke qui se soumet, Azerty qui bave ! Inondation dans tout mon quartier, c'est tellement grave que je crois qu'ils vont en parler aux infos !


	12. Chapter 12

**Titre de la fiction : "Sous le masque"**

**Titre du chapitre: _Questionnement !_**

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Yaoi - Drame - Aventure/suspens - OCC justifié plus tard pour Naruto - UA - humour**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi que le monde dans lequel ils évoluent.**

**Note : Donc, ceci est ma deuxième fic sur Naruto ! Sasuke a bien déserté Konoha mais il est revenu après avoir tué Orochimaru. Ma fan fiction démarre quelques mois après son retour donc SPOIL de la première partie !**

* * *

_Au loin, Gaara nous fixe : il nous a vus. Laissant sa douce compagne à la main de son cousin, il se dirige vers nous. Toi, tu te contentes de t'éloigner en direction du bar. Le Kazekage se positionne à mes côtés._

_- Tu m'expliques?_

_Je soupire._

_- J'ai fait une grosse connerie. _

_- Une connerie ?_

_- Oui, espérons qu'il n'avait rien derrière la tête._

**Chapitre 11 : Questionnement !  
**

Mon regard circule une énième fois dans la salle.

Je suis vraiment un triple idiot ! Et maintenant que tu as eu en partie ce que tu voulais, que va-t-il se passer ? Vas-tu continuer à me draguer ?

Mais la question qui brule en moi en cet instant est : Pourquoi as-tu accepté ? Pour pouvoir te rapprocher toujours plus de moi ? Parce que le pari consistait juste à coucher avec moi ? Pour me surprendre ? Ça je dois admettre que tu as réussi !

J'avoue, je suis complètement perdu.

- Tu danses ? me demande alors Gaara.

J'acquiesce. Cela me changera les idées et si tu t'intéresses encore en moi, cela te fera enrager.

Nous nous dirigeons alors vers la piste de danse. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse imprégner par la musique. Je veux pendant quelques instants t'oublier. Je me concentre sur la musique ainsi que sur le frôlement de mon corps contre celui du Kazekage.

* * *

Je finis par ouvrir à nouveau mes paupières : je souris. On dirait que cela a marché. Je ne sais pas si c'est l'ambiance, l'alcool ou alors le fait que l'on ait couché ensemble mais durant une petite heure je n'ai plus pensé une seule fois à toi.

Je tire alors la manche de Gaara et l'entraine au bar où l'on s'accoude.

- Deux verres de saké, s'il vous plait, demande-je.

Trois minutes plus tard, une jeune fille nous sert.

- Alors tu en es où, avec une certaine demoiselle ?

- Je me rapproche ! Tout doucement mais je me rapproche, finit-il d'une voix basse. D'ailleurs j'y retourne. A toute Kit.

Je le vois alors s'éloigner dans la foule à la recherche de cet ange de pureté. J'avale cul sec mon verre quand je t'aperçois de l'autre côté de la salle, appuyé contre une table te faisant draguer par une jeune fille du village.

Bon, quand il faut il allait, faut y aller ! Ce petit stratagème devrait me dire si tu t'intéresses encore à moi ou pas.

Après avoir commandé un dernier verre, je me dirige vers toi juste au moment où tu refuses poliment la danse que la demoiselle te proposait.

- Tu devrais profiter de ton anonymat pour t'amuser un peu ?

Ton regard devint noir dès que tu aperçois ma présence.

- Je préfère rester là !

Je soupire et sans le vouloir les yeux commencent à me piquer. NON ! Pourquoi j'ai envie de pleurer ? Pourquoi mon ventre se tord ? Pourquoi ma gorge se noue ? Alors j'avais raison, maintenant tu n'en as plus rien à faire, c'est ça ?

- Salut Kitsune !

Je me retourne vers le jeune homme qui m'interpelle. Son masque représente un tigre alors que ses cheveux d'or s'étalent derrière lui.

- Tiens ! Un revenant !

Le blondinet passa alors sa main derrière ses cheveux et l'on pouvait deviner un sourire caché derrière le masque.

Le stratagème, c'était ça ! J'ai fait un clone mais maintenant que je sais que tu t'en fous, est-ce que cela a de l'importance ?

- NARUTO ? t'écris-tu.

Mon clone pose son doigt devant sa bouche.

- Chut ! Je ne tiens pas à ce que tout le monde le sache.

Oh et puis zut jouons le jeu jusqu'au bout, nous verrons bien où cela nous mènera !

- Tu es revenu depuis longtemps ?

- Non ! En début de soirée. C'est la vieille qui m'a donné la permission de venir. Mais je te jure que si je vois ce baka de Sasuke je lui fais voir de quel bois je me chauffe ! Cela devait-être moi le prochain Hokage !

- Et sinon cet entrainement ?

- Génial ! J'apprends plein de truc, il faudra que je te montre Kitsune.

- Avec joie, répondis-je une main sur l'épaule de mon clone. Mais pour le moment que dirais-tu d'aller danser ?

- Avec plaisir.

Je me retourne un instant vers toi. Tes poings sont serrés. Oh ! Serais-tu jaloux de moi ? Ou de Naruto, en d'autre terme de moi?

Je me dirige alors sur la piste de danse avec mon double où, tout en jetant un regard vers toi qui nous fixe, nous nous déhanchons au rythme de la musique corps contre corps.

Puis je finis par te lâcher du regard et me contente de m'amuser en imaginant un corps comme un autre collé au mien.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, je stoppe mon clone et je l'emmène au fond de la salle. Ton visage est tourné vers nous, je souris. D'un geste, je colle mon double contre le mur et m'approche de son oreille.

_« - J'ai l'air débile ! Me draguer moi-même !_

_- Mais non, personne ne le sais et en plus Sasuke se rapproche de nous et il n'a pas l'air très heureux. » _

Je souris. Alors que tu n'es plus qu'à deux mètres de nous, j'emporte mon clone derrière le rideau qui se referme bloqué juste devant toi.

Dans cet antre caché aux yeux des autres je finis par m'affaisser à terre contre le mur. Deux perles translucides coulent sur ma joue.

- Arrêtes de pleurer cela ne sert à rien.

- Je sais mais j'en ai besoin.

Se parler à soi même, cela fait vraiment bizarre. Mais dix minutes plus tard, je sens une agitation de l'autre côté du rideau. Je me relève d'un bond et colle mon clone contre le mur. L'étoffe finit par se relever te laissant apparaitre suivi de deux ANBU. D'un bond, je m'écarte de mon double.

- Capitaine Kitsune, que faites-vous là ? me demande le premier ANBU un regard suspicieux sur mon double.

- J'avais à discuter de choses sérieuses avec ce jeune hommes, répondis-je calmement. Et comme les murs ont souvent des oreilles et que l'on ne pouvait pas s'éclipser ailleurs, cet endroit était parfait. Pourquoi y a-t-il un problème ?

- Non, non ! Aucun capitaine Kitsune. Mais disons que nous nous inquiétons de votre absence, avec les menaces qui pèsent sur Tsunade-Sama, vous nous comprenez ?

- Oui, ne vous en faites pas, de toute façon nous avions finit n'est-ce pas le revenant ?

- Heu… oui, confirma mon clone sur un ton gêné une main derrière la tête.

Je te vois jeter un regard noir à mon double avant de nous précéder pour revenir dans la salle. Tu te diriges vers le bar où tu commandes un verre que tu bois cul sec. Alors c'est de lui que tu étais jaloux ? Tu t'intéresses encore à moi parfait. Il faut juste que j'arrive à me contrôler la prochaine fois : plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Maintenant, avec cet évènement qui nous a rapprochés encore une fois, je vais devoir changer ma stratégie. J'aurai la journée de demain pour y réfléchir.

Gaara passe devant moi tenant par la main la jeune fille au masque de colombe. Je souris. Mais lorsqu'il se retrouve à côté de moi, sans pour autant s'arrêter, il me murmurera :

- En fait tu as menti la dernière fois parce qu'il était là ! Tu n'as eu que deux amants : lui et moi.

Je perds mon sourire. Oui, c'est vrai, je n'ai eu que toi pendant des années puis te voyant toujours plus te servir de moi, il y a eu Gaara. Ce n'était que partie remise. Tu me trompais avec Sakura, je te trompais avec le Kazakage.

Je soupire. J'aperçois alors Tsunade s'approcher de moi.

- Tu m'offres cette danse avant de rentrer.

J'acquiesce. Lorsque nous nous avançons sur la piste de danse, de nombreux regards se posent sur nous. C'est vrai que je n'ai dansé qu'avec des mecs alors ça en étonne plus d'un que j'accepte sa proposition.

La musique qui s'élève alors est un tango.

- Tu sais danser sur ça ? lui demande-je.

- Oui, évidemment pour qui tu me prends ? me répondit-elle faussement vexée.

Mes lèvres s'étirent et c'est parti. Cette fois, les danseurs peu à peu s'éloignent de nous. Au bout d'une minute, nous sommes seuls au milieu de la piste un cercle de curieux autour de nous. Tu en fais parti.

La danse se poursuit, nos corps sont collés l'un à l'autre et les mouvements entre nous sont des plus sensuels et provocateurs. J'aurai préféré ton corps mais bon cela ne m'aurait que fait du mal.

Lorsque les dernières notes s'effacent, nous nous séparons. Des applaudissements se font entendre autour de nous alors que nous saluons la salle.

La foule reprend alors possession de la pièce. Tsunade et moi nous retrouvons devant la porte.

- Alors tu as eut du succès on dirait avec une certaine personne ! D'ailleurs c'est qui ce beau gosse au masque de phénix ?

- Et toi, j'ai vu que tu t'entendais plutôt bien avec Jiraya.

- QUOI ? Ne me dit pas que c'était lui ! TU AURAIS PU ME LE DIRE PLUTÔT !

Les personnes proches de nous se retournent.

- Il aurait pu vous dire quoi, Hokage-Sama ? t'incrustes-tu.

- Rien, répondit-elle me laissant un regard noir. Tu me le payeras Kit.

- Je n'en doute pas, rétorquais-je dans un petit rire.

Nous sortons alors de la salle brillante de mille feux. Tu fais de même.

C'est une bonne idée, interdiction de pénétrer dans la salle de la fête après l'heure fixée mais possibilité d'en sortir n'importe quand pour ne plus y re rentrer. Cela m'a permis de n'avoir pas obligatoirement l'œil aux aguets.

Je reconduis donc Tsunade jusque dans sa chambre. Je sens ta présence, non loin de nous.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle dort profondément. Entre temps, je me suis changé parce que c'est bien beau comme vêtements mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus agréable. Je regarde un instant Tsunade dormir : elle a l'air si sereine.

Je pousse un soupir et me pose sur le rebord de la fenêtre : je sais que tu vas venir. Je ne sais pas comment mais mon sixième sens me dit que tu ne peux pas rester sans rien faire alors que dans ton esprit j'ai couché avec Naruto juste après toi. Ne serai-ce que par égo et par fierté, tu ne peux pas concevoir que tu n'as pas satisfait mes attentes au point de me faire quelqu'un d'autre à peine plus d'une heure après ton passage.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tu es devant moi. Sans un mot tu t'appuies contre le mur.

- Naruto me trompait-il lorsque l'on était ensemble ?

Sous entendu, est ce que Naruto te trompait avec moi ? Oh ! Si je m'attendais à ça comme question, moi.

- Qu'est ce que cela peut te faire, tu le trompais bien avec Sakura !

D'un coup tu te retournes et te postes devant moi à quelques centimètres, une aura de colère est visible autour de toi.

- C'est complètement différent, me réponds-tu d'une voix calme malgré la fureur bien présente autour de toi.

- C'est facile comme réponse ça, Sasuke !

Tu retournes dos au mur pendant que la quiétude s'impose peu à peu en toi dans ce silence.

- Très bien ! Autre question : Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas laissé t'embrasser ?

- Baiser ce n'est que du sexe, s'embrasser sous entend de la tendresse et de l'affection.

- Alors d'après toi, on ne peut embrasser que si l'on aime cette personne ?

- La tendresse ou l'affection n'ont rien à voir avec l'amour, Sasuke. Si tu ne sais pas voir la différence, je ne peux rien pour toi.

Tu esquisses un sourire en coin.

- Tu as vraiment réponse à tout, Kitsune.

Tu te lèves et commence à repartir quand ma bouche s'ouvre pour te dire quelque chose.

- Moi aussi, j'ai une question.

- Je t'écoute.

- Pourquoi as-tu accepté ?

Je n'ai pas besoin d'être plus clair, je le sais. Alors dis-moi, pourquoi as-tu accepté d'être dominé ? J'ai besoin de savoir Sasuke.

Tu tournes ton visage vers moi sur lequel s'inscrit ton habituel sourire en coin qui me nargue.

- En fin de compte, je me suis trompé : tu n'as pas réponse à tout, finis-tu avant de disparaître.

A suivre!

* * *

Naruto : J'AI FAIT L'AMOUR AVEC MOI-MÊME ?

Moi : Mais non baka ! Tu ne sais pas lire ? Tu l'as juste laissé ''entendre'' à Sasuke.

Naruto : Mouais…..

Moi : Quoi encore ? Vas-y tant que t'y ai, je t'écoute !

Naruto : Tu es sure que Sasuke et moi finirons ensemble parce que vu comme c'est partie, c'est pas gagné. Car même si on a enfin… si on s'est _aimé,_ notre entente ne fait que se dégrader.

Moi : Mais vi, ne te fais pas de soucis. Tiens d'ailleurs en parlant du loup, il est où Sasuke ? Cela fait un moment que l'on ne l'entend plus !

Naruto : C'est vrai ça ! SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !

Sasuke : C'est bon, je suis là ! Pas la peine de gueuler baka !

Naruto : Ne me traite pas de baka, baka !

Moi : Et on peut savoir ce que tu faisais.

Sasuke : Je devais discuter avec quelqu'un.

Moi : Avec qui ?

Gaara : Avec moi ! Monsieur est jaloux et me fait du chantage.

Moi : QUOI ? SASUKE T'ES SADO-MASO ? TU VEUX ENCORE PLUS SOUFFRIR OU QUOI ? JE VEUX DES EXCUSES, DE SUITE !

Sasuke :…

Moi : Tu l'auras voulu, tant pis pour toi…

Azerty : Souffre ! Souffre ! Souffre ! Sourire sadique, zieux qui pétillent !


	13. Chapter 13

**Titre de la fiction : "Sous le masque"**

**Titre du chapitre: _Le tournant  
_**

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Yaoi - Drame - Aventure/suspens - OCC justifié plus tard pour Naruto - UA - humour**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi que le monde dans lequel ils évoluent.**

**Note : Donc, ceci est ma deuxième fic sur Naruto ! Sasuke a bien déserté Konoha mais il est revenu après avoir tué Orochimaru. Ma fan fiction démarre quelques mois après son retour donc SPOIL de la première partie !**

* * *

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Chapitre 12 : Le tournant**

Je suis là, à te regarder partir. Je rêve où par cette simple phrase tu viens de retourner la situation à ton avantage ? AH, NON ! Je refuse de revenir en arrière, il faut que je trouve quelque chose pour reprendre le dessus : IL LE FAUT !

_«- Recouches avec lui en étant dominant !_

_- …_

_- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ?_

_- T'as que ça en tête ma parole ?... Je pensais plus à une situation humiliante. Tu peux m'aider ?_

_- Tu le filmes pendant que vous vous unissez et tu fais des copies comme ça tout le monde le verra en dominé... /et puis en plus, on pourra mater ce film en boucle toute la journée.../_

_- Kyu, tu oublies que moi aussi je lis dans tes pensées._

_- Oups !_

_- Irrécupérable ! »_

J'en ai marre ! Oui j'en ai marre parce que je viens de me rendre compte de quelques choses : tu as toujours eu le dessus sur moi… quelque soit la situation ! Je soupire. Je ne peux pas me voiler la face : j'ai besoin de toi.

Même si tu ne t'en doutes pas, tu as eu le dessus depuis le début de ce jeu. En fait oui, si j'y réfléchis bien c'est exactement ça. Tu as réussi. Tu as réussi à me rendre triste quand tu ne venais pas me voir le soir! Tu as réussi à me faire culpabiliser lorsque je couchais avec Gaara ! Tu as réussi à me faire craquer ce soir ! Tu as réussi à me faire baisser ma garde en te posant cette question ! Tu as réussi à retourner par une simple phrase la situation à ton avantage !

Je sens des gouttes tomber sur mes mains. Je pleure… sans m'en rendre compte ces gouttes salés sont venues couler sur mon visage. Je suis vraiment pathétique ! Je ravale un autre vague de diamants liquides avant de placer un de mes doubles et un halo plus important autour de Tsunade.

Il FAUT que je te voie. J'en ai besoin. Comme pour me calmer, j'ai besoin de te voir endormi, le visage paisible toute trace d'indifférence effacée. Juste tes traits apaisés.

Je saute de toits en toits jusqu'à ta demeure. Je me faufile jusqu'à la fenêtre de ta chambre. Je sais que je ne devrai pas parce que si tu m'aperçois, tu sauras que tu as gagné. Oui, tu auras gagné puisque cette fois c'est moi qui serai venu à toi !

Je suis arrivé. Mes yeux se posent sur ton lit ! Je… je…

_« - L'enfoiré !_

_- Kyu, dis-moi que je ne vois pas ce que je vois ?_

_-... Je suis désolé gamin. »_

Tu es là sur ton lit nu, te déhanchant sur Neji aussi vêtu que toi. Mes yeux me piquent, mon cœur s'arrête de battre. Je ne peux détacher mes yeux de la scène devant moi. Malgré la fenêtre fermée j'entends vos gémissements. Je sens le plaisir et l'extase émanant de Neji.

La rage et la fureur prennent peu à peu le dessus sur mon cœur ! Je puise dans le chakra de Kyuubi. Mes ongles deviennent griffes, une queue commence à apparaitre derrière moi.

Dans un mouvement, je saute loin d'ici. En moins de trois minutes, mon corps se pare de poils et les neuf queues du renard volent derrière moi. Je me retrouve dans la forêt où je détruis tout sur mon passage.

Je sens Kyuubi s'efforçant à me calmer via son chakra, via ses paroles que je n'entends pas. J'ai besoin d'extérioriser tout ça. J'ai besoin de faire éclater cette colère que je retiens depuis cinq ans, j'ai besoin… j'en ai besoin…

Une heure passe avant que je ne m'épuise. Je finis par m'effondrer à terre, mon corps redevenu humain.

Mais cette fois, je ne pleure plus. Cette fois, une lueur de détermination se lit dans mes yeux. Jamais plus je me ferai avoir par toi. Tu n'auras plus jamais le dessus sur moi Sasuke. ÇA J'EN FAIS LE SERMENT !

* * *

Lorsque je rentre, des ANBU arpentent la ville. Kakashi stoppe devant moi suivi de toute ma promotion et de toi, non masqué, puisque maintenant tu es Hokage.

- Capitaine Kitsune, que s'est-il passé ?

- Il y a eu un problème mais c'est réglé.

- C'est-à-dire? me demandes-tu.

Tu es mon supérieur, je suis obligé de te répondre.

- Naruto était revenu pour la fête, il a perdu le contrôle de Kyuubi mais son maitre d'arme et moi avons réussi à le stopper. Maintenant tout est rentré dans l'ordre.

Sans ajouter un mot je passe à côté d'eux.

- Désolé, il faut que je retourne auprès de Tsunade, leur dis-je en disparaissant.

C'est alors que j'ai un mauvais pressentiment ou plutôt que je sais ce qui se passe dans la chambre de ma supérieure : mon clone a été détruit. Mes pas s'accélèrent. J'arrive devant la fenêtre et découvre Itachi et Kisame près de l'Hokage. Le requin a une main sur le bouclier rouge qui entoure Tsunade.

- Vous nous rendez une petite visite c'est gentil ça, leur dis-je.

- Kitsune, murmure l'ainé des frère Uchiwa en se retournant.

Son regard est impénétrable, bien plus profond et indéchiffrable que le tien. Je le vois alors s'avancer vers moi.

Je me mets en position d'attaque mais à ma grande surprise, les deux hommes disparaissent en fumé.

Des clones !

Cependant j'entends Itachi énoncé d'un ton songeur avant de complètement disparaître :

- Ils n'ont pas menti, tu n'es pas mal...

* * *

Ce n'est que le lendemain dans le bureau de l'Hokage, sous les yeux de Kakashi et de... toi, que je reçois mes premières sérieuses remontrances venant de ma supérieure.

Même si notre ancien sensei me défendant bec et ongle en expliquant que si je n'avais pas été là, Kyuubi aurait pu détruire le village, elle n'en avait cure. Ce qui était un peu plus normal puisque c'est la seule dans la pièce à savoir que ce n'est pas comme ça que cela s'est passé. Cela fait longtemps que je sais contrôler ma renarde adorée même si elle n'est pas tout à fait au courant de l'amitié qui nous lie. Cette relation particulière que l'on a, seul Gaara la connait.

En ayant marre d'entendre Kakashi me défendre, elle finit par hurler :

- DEHORS ! JE VEUX ÊTRE SEULE AVEC KITSUNE !

Vous obéissez sans discuter. En même temps quand elle est dans cet état, il vaut mieux n'opposer aucune résistance, sous peine d'une mort rapide et brutale. Une fois la porte refermée, elle me fixe un moment avec un regard inquisiteur. Puis reprenant une voix calme, elle me demanda :

- Maintenant que l'on est seul, dis-moi ce qui s'est passé !

- J'ai été aveuglé par mes émotions et mes sentiments ont pris le dessus sur moi. Je tiens d'ailleurs à vous présenter mes plus plates excuses et peux vous affirmer que ce genre d'incident ne se reproduira plus Tsunade-Sama. Vous avez ma parole, répondis-je en m'inclinant légèrement.

Oui, Sasuke, maintenant je n'ai plus aucun doute sur toi et cette fois tu vas me le payer très cher, tu n'en ressortiras pas indemne. Ça je te le jure. Tu ne me berneras plus avec tes tours de passe, passe et ta poudre aux yeux.

Elle me regarde alors de haut en bas, les yeux plissés.

Elle pousse un soupir et vous prie de revenir dans son bureau. Vous reprenez ainsi vos places initiales :

- Tu sais ce qu'ils voulaient, Kit ?

- Non, mais s'ils avaient vraiment voulu vous tuer hier soir, ils seraient venu eux même et n'auraient pas envoyé de clones. Par contre, Kisame avait une espèce de fils noirs au bout de ses doigts qui était posées sur le bouclier qui vous protéger. J'ai envoyé un de mes clones faire des recherches à la bibliothèque et un autre aux archives. Je n'avais jamais vu cela avant et vous ? demande-je en tournant mon regard vers vous deux.

- Des fils noirs cela ne me dit rien non plus, exposa Kakashi alors que tu te contentes de dire non de la tête.

- Est- ce qu'ils ont parlé ? continue à me questionner Tsunade.

- Itachi a juste murmuré mon nom.

- Rien d'autre ? insiste-t-elle.

Mais c'est que si je ne la connaissais pas, je dirai qu'elle arrive à lire en moi. Non, ce n'est pas tout, il y a aussi cette phrase, cette phrase qui m'a troublée. Je me demande bien pourquoi...

- Rien d'autre, répondis-je. Ils ont disparu dans la seconde qui a suivi.

Tsunade comprend que ce n'est pas tout mais elle sait que si je ne dis rien, c'est que cela n'a pas d'importance pour la suite de l'enquête. Elle dirige alors son regard vers Kakashi.

- Même si Kit n'était pas là, ils n'auraient jamais dû arriver jusqu'à moi. Je veux que l'on renforce les défenses et je veux un garde ANBU tous les trois mètres sur la muraille autour de Konoha.

Kakashi s'incline :

- Ce sera fait, dit-il avant de disparaître.

Nous nous retrouvons alors tous les trois.

Tsunade pose ses coudes sur son bureau, le menton sur ses mains, perdue dans ces réflexions pendant que je me dirige vers la fenêtre. Je te sens te rapprocher de moi.

- _Il_ t'as dit autre chose, n'est-ce pas ?

J'acquiesce. Sasuke, tu sais que là tu creuses ta propre tombe.

- Cela ne te regarde pas Sasuke.

Mais on va te faire mariner un peu.

- Tous ce qui touche à mon frère me regarde et puis avoir menti à un Hokage est loin d'être respectueux.

- Tsunade-Sama a très bien compris que cela n'apporterai rien. Je ne cache pas d'information capitale.

Tsunade a relevé sa tête et nous regarde d'un sourire amusé.

- Je serai curieuse moi aussi de savoir ce qu'il t'a dit, expliqua-t-elle.

Ah non ! Elle ne va pas s'y mettre elle aussi.

- Mon petit Kit, s'il te plait. Tu peux bien le dire à ta jeune grand-mère adorée.

Jeune ! Oui tout à fait on y croit.

_«- En parlant de lui... il est plutôt bien foutu. Dommage qu'il soit déserteur, tu aurais pu… _

_- Ah non, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre... Tu n'arrêtes vraiment jamais, espèce de perverse obsédée !»_

Là je suis maudit jusqu'au bout. Si Kyuubi s'y met aussi, je n'ai pas le choix… du moins je te montre que je le dis à contre cœur en poussant un gros soupir.

- Il a dit pour citer ses mots exacts : Ils n'ont pas menti, tu n'es pas mal.

Tsunade écarquille les yeux alors que toi tu vacilles avant de t'asseoir sur une chaise.

- C'est bien ce que je disais : cela ne fait avancer en rien l'enquête.

Tsunade ouvre la bouche puis la referme mais finit par avoir un fou rire et exprima entre deux bouffées d'air :

- Tu… tu… as une… une... touche… avec… avec lui !

Je soupire. Je pose mes yeux sur toi, ton regard noir est tourné vers la fenêtre. Ça n'a pas l'air de te plaire. Alors je vais en rajouter une couche !

- Mais tu avais raison Sasuke, cette information pourrait être utile. On pourrait toujours s'en servir.

Tsunade fronce un sourcil.

- C'est çà dire ?

- Je pourrais à l'occasion lui faire du charme, le séduire et une fois dans mon lit vous interviendrez pour le capturer.

Puis le visage tourné vers la fenêtre :

- Il faut avouer qu'il est plutôt pas mal !

L'Hokage me regarde fixement avant d'exploser de rire à nouveau. Toi par contre tes traits deviennent durs et ton regard noir, préalablement tourné vers l'extérieur, me fixe. Je jubile. Ce n'est rien face à l'humiliation que je compte te faire subir.

Une fois calmé, Tsunade reprend plus sérieusement :

- Par contre Kit, Sasuke est maintenant officiellement Hokage donc…

Je ne la laisse pas finir, je sais très bien de quoi elle parle :

- Je vous présente toutes mes excuses, Sasuke-Sama si ma conduite vous a paru manquer de respect, dis-je ne m'inclinant.

Et contrairement à ce que je pensais, ses mots ne m'écorchent pas la bouche. Non, au contraire. Tout simplement parce que tu sais aussi bien que moi que je dis cela sur un ton ironique et que toute cette phrase sonne étrangement faux...

* * *

En moins d'une heure, la défense du village fut renforcée.

La journée est passée très vite et ce soir, contrairement à ce que je pensais, tu es là, face à moi. Tu ne prononces pas un mot et te contentes de t'asseoir à mes cotés. Ton regard se perd une nouvelle fois dans les astres et la lune reflète tes cheveux d'ébène. Mais cette fois, je m'en fous. Tu es certes très beau mais maintenant je ne me laisserai plus avoir par ce genre de chose. Le vent fait voleter quelques mèches qui reprennent place sur ton visage fermé. Il faudra bien plus si tu veux récupérer un jour l'estime que j'avais pour toi.

- Tu sais pourquoi Naruto a perdu le contrôle de ce monstre ?

_« - He ! Je ne lui permets pas ! »_

- Oui, je le sais.

Tu baisses alors la tête.

- C'est de ma faute n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet...

Tu soupires.

- J'ai vu une ombre orange s'enfuir parla fenêtre hier soir, alors que...

- Je sais, Naruto me l'a expliqué, te coupe-je afin d'éviter que tu me décrives la scène.

Tu relèves tes yeux vers le ciel dans un soupir.

- Il me pose souvent une question à ton sujet mais je n'ai pas le temps de mener l'enquête, continuai-je.

Tu tournes ton regard interrogatif vers moi.

- A savoir si tu l'as trompé avec d'autres hommes lorsque vous étiez ens… enfin lorsque vous couchiez ensemble puisque tu étais officiellement avec Sakura ?

Tu prends deux secondes de silence avant de répondre :

- Non ! En fait Naruto m'a toujours attiré par son côté rieur et plein de vie et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais en un certain sens tu lui ressembles.

- Je suis loin d'être rieur et plein de vie.

- Il ne l'était plus non plus vers la fin…

Un silence s'installe. Tu veux dire que… NON ! J'ai juré de ne plus me prendre à ton jeu. Ce n'est qu'un moyen de me faire oublier ce que je sais. De me faire oublier le fait que tu étais avec Neji hier soir. C'est tout. Juste pour que je ne te rejette pas parce que tu es allé voir ailleurs. Et puis rien ne t'empêches de me mentir !

- Neji ne ressemble en rien à Naruto ou à moi.

- C'est vrai, te contentes-tu de répondre.

Une heure passe dans un silence absolu. Alors voilà, maintenant tu me fais voir que toi aussi tu as un cœur. Mais je sais très bien que tu en as un : il est juste en pierre.

Tu finis par te lever et me fait signe de la main avant de disparaître.

Je lève à mon tour mes yeux vers les astres. Le ciel est magnifique aujourd'hui. Je pousse un long soupir. Tu ne me tromperas plus Sasuke. Mais un son me sort de mes réflexions.

- Bonsoir Kitsune !

Cette voix ! Je dirige mon regard vers l'homme ayant parlé.

- Itachi, murmure-je abasourdi.

A suivre !

* * *

Sasuke : ITA… QUOI ?

Moi : Oups ! (S'en va en courant après les expériences faites lorsque Sasuke entend le nom de son frère.)

Sasuke : ON PEUT SAVOIR CE QU'IL FAIT LA CET ENFOIRÉ ?

Itachi : Tu le demandes ? Tu ne sais pas lire : moi aussi je m'intéresse à Kitsune !

Sasuke : Tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux, t'es un homme mort Itachi.

Itachi : Et c'est qui, qui me tue ? Toi peut-être ? T'es faible Sasuke !

Sasuke (en se jetant sur son frère) : JE VAIS TE MONTRER SI JE SUIS FAIBLE, CONNARD !

Itachi (en bloquant le mouvement de Sasuke) : Le seul connard dans l'histoire c'est toi petit frère !

Sasuke : Je vais te tuer !

Itachi (envoyant son frère à l'autre bout de la terre) : Mais oui ! Au fait Naruto, pourquoi tu ne laisses pas tomber ce petit con ? On pourrait s'amuser tous les deux !

Naruto : Heu ! C'est que… !

Itachi (se rapprochant dangereusement des lèvres du blondinet) : C'est que… ?

Sasuke (tout droit revenu de péterchnock) : TU NE L'AURAS JAMAIS !

Itachi (avec un air blasé sur le visage juste avant de disparaître) : Ça c'est toi qui le dis petit frère. Qui vivra verra !

Azerty (mode heureuse) : Sasuke-teme va souffrir, lalalaire ! Bon, quelque chose me dit que Naruto va souffrir aussi mais bon... Venant de l'impératrice du sadisme, il fallait s'y attendre !

Moi : De suite... je suis prévisible à ce point là ?


	14. Chapter 14

**Titre de la fiction : "Sous le masque"**

**Titre du chapitre: _Prologue _ou _J'attends_**

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Yaoi - Drame - Aventure/suspens - OCC justifié plus tard pour Naruto - UA - humour**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi que le monde dans lequel ils évoluent.**

**Note : Donc, ceci est ma deuxième fic sur Naruto ! Sasuke a bien déserté Konoha mais il est revenu après avoir tué Orochimaru. Ma fan fiction démarre quelques mois après son retour donc SPOIL de la première partie !**

* * *

**Réponses aux commentaires anonymes:**

Hi! Hi! Hi! **Cc**, tu n'as pas fini d'avoir des ascenseurs émotionnels au sujet de Sasuke XD, c'est fait plus ou moins exprès!! Oui qui sait ce que je suis capable de faire XD... Moi même en me relisant, je me dis que je suis vraiment barge pour avoir fait une histoire aussi complexe avec des tas de petits scénarios autour de la trame principale. Encore là, dans les premiers chapitres ça va mais après j'avoue que je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais pour que ce ne soit pas le bordel XD!! Et voilà la suite! Kiss! ! !

Coucou **tequila.29**! Merci beaucoup de tes compliments :), je suis vraiment heureuse que mon histoire te plaise :)! Pour Kyuubi, c'est un choix stratégique pour ma fic mais bon je n'ai en aucun cas vu dans le manga un indice qui pourrait faire de Kyuubi une femelle ou un mâle. Je pars du principe que Masashi Kishimoto s'est inspiré de la véritable légende de KITSUNE au japon et cette notion est perçue de façon féminine ;)! (Si cela t'intéresse, tu tapes Kitsune dans wikipedia, tu as un bon résumée dessus (je voulais te passer le lien mais on dirait que le site ne le veut pas... désolée.))

Pour ce qui est des compliments que tu continues à me faire (je suis rouge tomate en écrivant ça moi XD), je te dirais que les gros paragraphe, il y en aura, souvent une longue réflexion sur la confusion des sentiments de Naruto... j'avoue que dans les premiers chapitres cela n'est pas très présent donc j'espère que quand tu en croiseras, ils ne te paraitront pas trop lourds mais si c'est le cas, n'hésites pas à m'en faire part que je puisse le re travailler!! Vu que les chapitres sont déjà écrits (et hop, je réponds à deux questions en une réponse XD), je peux me permettre de publier tous les deux jours, donc je n'ai pas vraiment de prestige à ce niveau là XD!! Pour les fautes, je m'en doute. Même si je me suis vraiment améliorée depuis que j'ai commencé à écrire, il me restera toujours quelques fautes mais si tu en vois de très grosses, n'hésites pas à m'en faire part!! Je te remercie encore pour ce long commentaire et tes encouragements! Donc oui, mes chapitres sont déjà écrits et cette fic est publiée en entier déjà sur un autre site :)... quand on me demandait dans un commentaires combien il restait de chapitres, quelques soit le chapitre (à partir du 15) je répondais toujours 5 XD!! Au départ je ne pensais pas faire plus de 25, puis 30 puis 40 puis 45 chapitres et j'ai fini par dépasser 60 XD!! Voilà, je crois avoir répondu à toutes tes questions!! Kiss! ! !

Et vi, **iwaka-kawai**!! Alors ai-je fait une adepte de plus dans le clan anti-Sasuke ? XD! Merci pour tes compliments et ne tant fait pas, j'estime que tu prends le temps de me laisser un commentaire donc il est normal que je fasse pareil :)!! ... par contre ta dernière phrase a eu le malheur de me faire rougir au point que de la fumée sort de ma tête!! Merci encore, vraiment :)! Kiss! ! !

Alors, alors, alors... **Emmanuel**... j'avoue que lorsque l'on lit ta phrase seule, l'insinuation comme quoi je pourrais mentir est visible mais je suppose que ce n'est pas intentionnel ;)!! Pour te répondre, c'est simple. Il s'avère que je suis en pleine période veille d'exam (dans trois semaines) et que j'ai depuis deux semaines et dans celles qui suivent au moins deux exposés par semaine à rendre... et vu que je travaille dans un fat food le soir/nuit, je n'ai pas énormément de temps. Je ne me connecte que tous les deux jours (voir trois...) en ce moment. De plus même, si tous les chapitres sont prêts, à la base c'était juste pour être publier sur un autre site, ce n'est qu'une fois fini que j'ai pris la décision de le publier également ici. Mais là où je voulais en venir, c'est que le prologue par exemple, je l'ai écrit en aout 2007 et que depuis mon style d'écriture a évolué et s'est amélioré (même si je suis encore loin d'atteindre les auteurs publier en librairies XD). J'ai également appris diverses choses dont de grosses fautes que je dois corriger (du genre deux U à Kyuubi ou encore ANBU et non Ambu ;)) donc je relis chaque chapitre et souvent je rajoute quelques phrases en plus quand j'ai l'impression que cela va trop vite ou que c'est lourd!! Voilà j'espère avoir répondu à ta question le mieux possible:)! Kiss! ! !

* * *

Bonne lecture ! ! !

_- Bonsoir Kitsune !_

_Cette voix ! Je dirige mon regard vers l'homme ayant parlé._

_- Itachi, murmure-je abasourdi._

**Chapitre 13 : Des vacances !**

En une seconde, il se retrouve derrière moi. D'un geste brusque je m'écarte de deux mètres de lui. Mon regard circule aux alentours.

- Je suis seul, Kisame n'est pas là.

Mes yeux se plissent. Que cherche-t-il ?

- Je ne suis pas là pour me battre Kitsune, je voudrais discuter.

- Tu m'excuses si j'ai dû mal à te croire.

Son visage reste toujours sans expression. Cela fait bizarre, c'est vrai, toi tu changes de visage : tu souris narquoisement, tes traits se font plus durs ou ton expression devient prétentieuse mais ton frère a toujours son visage indifférent. On ne peut rien y déchiffrer. Même en activant ma capacité de sensation, je n'arrive pas à lire en lui. A croire qu'il ne pense et ne ressent rien.

Je sens son regarde pénétrer au delà de mon masque. Son sharigan aux plus hauts degrés est activé mais rien ne se passe.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, le Mangekyou Sharingan ne marche plus sur toi ! C'est Kyuubi qui empêche le bon fonctionnement de mon don héréditaire, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors c'est ça que tu es venu vérifier ? Kyuubi ? Serait-il au courant ?

- Qu'est ce que faisaient vos clones dans la chambre de l'Hokage hier soir ?

- En te voyant t'éloigner, Kisame a voulu tenter de l'attaquer. Je lui avais dit qu'il n'y arriverait pas mais il est têtu comme une mule.

- Il n'y a pas que ça ?

- En effet, je voulais vérifier que ce que l'on disait sur toi était vrai et je n'ai pas été déçu. Tu as vraiment grandi Naruto !

Il… sait ! Il… sait ! Il… sait ! Je suis dans la merde ! Une vague de panique passe devant mes yeux.

- Ne tant fait pas, je n'en ai parlé à personne et je compte garder ça pour moi… pour l'instant.

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça Uchiwa ?

- Je ne suis pas celui que tu crois Kitsune ! finit-il avant de disparaître.

Derrière la fumée qui disparait peu à peu, je distingue quatre ANBU et toi. Kakashi me demande affolé :

- Deux hommes ont été mis à terre ! Que s'est-il passé ?

- Itachi est venu ?

Je vois ton regard passer du noir à l'écarlate en moins d'une seconde.

- Que voulait-il ? m'interroges-tu.

- Discuter !

Vous vous regardez, surpris.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il manigance mais ça ne présage rien de bon, concluais-je en réfléchissant à sa dernière phrase...

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Tsunade passe cette fois ses remarques déplaisantes sur Kakashi et le chef du conseil : Akito, chargés tous les deux de la disposition des gardes de l'ANBU sur la muraille. Ils ne savent plus où se mettre, il faut dire que quand Tsunade est en colère et elle y va fort. Cela finit par de plates excuses envers l'Hokage avant de quitter son bureau.

Tsunade se tourne alors vers moi un regard inquisiteur : elle veut des réponses. Tu es aussi dans la pièce alors je ne vais pas me priver.

Je résume la conversation que j'ai eue avec lui en évitant, vu que tu es là, le passage où il dit mon nom.

L'Hokage fronce les sourcils.

- Tu t'en doutais ?

- Que son Mangekyou Sharingan ne marcherai plus sur moi, oui !

- Tu lui as laissé voir ?

- Je voulais qu'il comprenne que j'étais à sa hauteur et qu'il ne me battrait pas aussi facilement que cela le jour où ils s'attaqueront à vous, Hokage - Sama.

Tsunade hoche de la tête.

- Je vois mais cela aurai pu faire un effet de surprise, si tu n'avais rien dit.

- Il s'en doutait, cela n'aurait rien changé.

Elle finit par se lever et s'approche de la fenêtre.

- Bien ! Maintenant que ceci est réglé et à partir d'aujourd'hui, Sasuke vous devenez l'Hokage principal. Je ne serai là qu'en cas de coup dur ou de problèmes. Avec toute cette histoire, moi j'ai bien besoin de vacances ! Je vais aller prévenir le conseil de ce fait. Sur ce, nous allons donc vous laisser travailler Hokage-Sama car je suis bien placée pour savoir que ce n'est pas le travail qui manque. D'ailleurs cela va être l'heure de transmettre les missions des équipes, finit-elle.

Tu te contentes de t'incliner avant de t'asseoir au bureau qui désormais est tien.

- Tu as vidé les tiroirs, Tsunade ?

Elle tourne un regard interrogateur vers moi puis en une seconde elle réalise. Elle saute d'un bond à côté de toi et récupère sa boisson adorée à l'intérieur. Je souris. Puis je la suis lorsqu'elle sort du… de ton bureau.

Je vais avoir du mal. Même si je suis en accord avec le choix de Tsunade sur ta nomination, te montrer des marques de respect tous les jours risquent d'être difficile, vu mon animosité à ton égard.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous, nous retrouvons devant Akito pour lui faire part des vacances de Tsunade.

- Nous allons partir dans un endroit calme, loin d'ici pendant deux semaines minimum je pense, explique-t-elle.

- Vous êtes sure que c'est une bonne idée ? Vous risquez de vous faire attaquer à n'importe quel moment, demande, inquiet, le chef du conseil.

- Ne vous en faites pas, nous changerons d'apparence et Kitsune fera en sorte que l'on perde notre trace à cent mètres du village.

- Puis-je au moins savoir où vous comptez vous reposer que l'on puisse vous joindre ?

- Non, ce lieu ne sera connu que de Kit et moi. Pour ce qui est de nous prévenir, la deuxième personne connaissant l'identité de Kitsune sera comment faire dans ce cas.

- Même sans connaitre le lieu où vous allez ?

- Oui, ne vous en faite pas Akito, tout ira bien mais j'ai vraiment besoin de me détendre.

Il ne peut qu'acquiescer.

* * *

La nouvelle des vacances de Tsunade se répand très vite. J'en profite aussi pour savoir ce que les gens pensent de toi. Malheureusement la révélation de ton homosexualité n'a pas eu l'effet escompté. Certains sont anxieux pour l'héritage Uchiwa mais comme tu es resté longtemps avec Sakura, beaucoup pense que tu es bisexuel donc que tout est possible. Enfin bon je me rattraperai avec le petit stratagème que j'ai prévu pour le retour de nos vacances.

Une fois que les valises de ma pseudo grand-mère sont faites et après un bref au revoir à Iruka passé officiellement prendre des nouvelles de Tsunade, nous faisons un dernier saut dans ton bureau.

- Bon voyage, Tsunade-Sama, lui dis-tu en t'inclinant.

- Merci, vous vous en êtes sorti ce matin ?

- Oui tout s'est très bien passé.

- Parfait, alors on peut y aller.

Mais je ne bouge pas, Tsunade me lance un regard interrogateur. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'être poli mais il faut que je le fasse… au moins pour Gaara.

- J'aurai une faveur à vous demander Sasuke-Sama.

Tu fronce un sourcil sous la marque de respect que je viens de te donner sans aucun ton ironique par dessus.

- Oui ? me demandes-tu.

- Est-ce qu'il vous serez possible de retarder le mariage entre Kiba et Hinata prévu dans un mois?

Vous froncez tous les deux les sourcils.

- Pour quelle raison, Kitsune ? m'interroges-tu.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas votre cas mais moi je n'apprécie guère les mariages forcés. Or j'ai la nette impression que si Kiba se réjouie de ce mariage, ce n'est pas le cas d'Hinata. J'aimerai ainsi pourvoir enquêter sur ce point avant que l'union ne soit scellée.

Tsunade me regarde d'un regard entendu.

- C'est ce que j'avais cru remarquer aussi.

- Je ferai mon possible pour reculer la date du mariage.

- Je vous en suis très reconnaissant, Hokage -Sama.

Là j'en fais trop mais bon c'est pour Gaara… je lui dois bien ça. Justement quand on parle du loup.

Trois coups venaient d'être tapés. Tu te contentes d'un « entrer » des plus simples. Le Kazekage pénètre alors dans le bureau accompagné de son frère, de sa sœur et des ANBU chargés de sa protection.

Il te salue poliment.

- Nous avons assez profité de votre hospitalité, nous allons donc rentrer aujourd'hui, énonce calmement Kankuro.

- Très bien, cela aura été un honneur de vous recevoir Kazekage-Sama, dis-tu en t'inclinant légèrement face à Gaara qui te rend ce geste.

Puis il se retourne vers moi et Tsunade.

- Tsunade-Sama c'est toujours un plaisir de vous revoir, je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances.

- Merci et vous un bon retour.

Son visage se ferme un peu plus et son regard se perd par la fenêtre.

- Je me suis arrangé, lui dis-je pour enlever son inquiétude.

Je sais qu'il a peur, il ne veut pas de ce mariage et il sait qu'il ne sera pas à Konoha dans un mois.

Tout le monde se retourne vers moi alors que lui me fixe intensément.

- Merci.

- C'était la moindre des choses, fis-je en m'inclinant légèrement.

Après un bref silence, il me dit :

- C'est confirmé.

Là c'est bon, on vous à tous perdu.

- Tu es sûr ?

Un sourire apaisé et rêveur s'étire sur son visage à l'étonnement général.

- Je vois, lui dis-je. Je suis heureux pour toi Gaara.

Son sourire s'efface.

- Même si tu t'es arrangé, tu n'as fait que gagner du temps. Une fois l'échéance arrivée à terme cela n'empêchera rien.

- D'ici là, tout aura peut-être était changé.

- Je l'espère. Merci Kitsune, conclut-il en sortant.

Temari et Kankuro remis de ce petit dialogue dont ils n'ont rien compris finissent par le suivre ainsi que les ANBU.

- De quoi tu parlais avec le Kazekage ?

- Il m'avait demandé un service et je n'ai pas pu refuser.

Ses yeux sont plissés et elle me lance un regard suspicieux.

- Bon peu importe, bonne chance Sasuke-Sama.

- Profitez bien de ce repos Tsunade-Sama.

Sur ces bonnes paroles nous prenons congé de toi.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sautons d'arbres en arbres. Je fais alors un jutsu qui nous couvre d'un voile nous rendant invisible à l'œil nu, laissant deux clones à notre effigie continuer le chemin opposé à celui que nous allons prendre. Je transforme alors ma supérieure en une jeune femme brune aux cheveux descendant au niveau des genoux avec de beaux yeux noirs alors que ma tignasse se raccourcit en partant sur les tons de violet. Mes trois traits de part et d'autre de mon visage disparaissent également et mes yeux deviennent verts émeraudes.

Nous continuons un temps notre voyage à l'abri des regards. Ce n'est qu'une fois à une demi-journée de marche du village et après avoir vérifié avec l'aide de Kyuubi que nous n'étions pas suivit que nous ralentissons l'allure et que je fais disparaître le voile autour de nous en même temps que mon masque. Pendant le temps du voyage, ma renarde et moi avons formé un jutsu de façon à changer nos odeurs corporelles durant le séjour.

Nous finissons après trois jours de voyage par arriver dans une grande cité où Tsunade repère en un clin d'œil les cinq maisons de jeux de la ville ainsi que les bains chauds. Je sens que l'on ne va pas y rester longtemps. Elle va se faire des dettes en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire.

- Yumi, si tu commences avec cette idée là on va nous retrouver très vite, tout le monde connait tes penchants pour le jeu.

Elle me regarde, surprise du prénom. Mais comprenant elle se reprend bien vite.

- Tant fait pas _Tenshi_, je serai me faire discrète.

Ten… QUOI ?

_« - "__Ange'' c'est mignon. Et loin d'être idiot personne ne se méfiera d'un couple._

_- Kyuubi n'en rajoute pas. Surtout qu'avec le fait d'être en couple, abstinence sur toute gent masculine oblige !_

_- Parce que maintenant tu es d'accord pour faire ça avec d'autre que Gaara et ce connard ?_

_- Oui !_

_- YATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !! Tu t'en fous de Tsunade ! Et tu te mets en chasse dès ce soir !_

_- En chasse ?_

_- Regarde celui là, il a un beau petit fessier, tu ne trouves pas ?_

_- Kyu. De un, je verrai ça plus tard. De deux, j'ai déjà tes pensées perverses qui me traversent l'esprit toutes les minutes depuis près de dix ans alors s'il te plait au moins évite ce genre de réflexion à haute voix… _

_-  
_

_- Merci!»_

Bon, maintenant il faut que l'on se trouve un hôtel… Nous déambulons doucement, côte à côte, main dans la main, dans les rues vives de la cité.

Et pendant ces deux semaines, je me promets qu'à aucun moment je ne ressentirai le besoin de te sentir près de moi.

_« - Bonne résolution, gamin ! Et la première chose à faire c'est trouver le plus beau cul de cette ville pour pouvoir dès ce soir assouvir ta vengeance !_

_- Kyuubi, t'es lassante à la fin._

_- …_

_- Cependant tu n'as pas tord mais d'abord l'hôtel, les beaux gosses ensuite._

_- JE T'AIME NARU-CHAN !!_

_- Moi aussi je t'apprécie ma petite renarde __perverse __adorée ! »_

A suivre!

* * *

Naruto : Depuis quand la démone qui a détruit le village il y a vingt-deux ans est gentille ?

Moi : Peut-être avait-elle de bonnes raisons…

Sasuke : De bonnes raisons ? Tu te fous de nous ? Elle a attaqué le village de sang froid et là tu nous la fait toute gentillette ! Vive l'OCC !

Moi : Et toi si tu tues ton frère alors que personne ne connait la raison de ton geste et que personne ne veut la savoir ? Cela reviendrai au même !

Sasuke : Je ne suis pas un monstre moi et d'ailleurs il fait quoi là Itachi ? Bientôt tu vas me dire que mon connard de frère avait aussi de bonnes raisons de tuer nos parents, non ?

Moi : Vi pourquoi pas ? Après tout, on est dans une fan fictions (qui plus ait la mienne) donc tout est possible...

Naruto : Moi à ta place Sasuke, je me tairais parce qu'elle est capable de faire tout et n'importe quoi à partir du moment où cela te fait souffrir ou t'embêtes !

Sasuke :…

Moi : Hé ! Hé ! Hé !

Azerty (zyeux de chats, aux petits soins pour onee-chan) : Vi s'il te plait grande sœur, fais le souffrir !


	15. Chapter 15

**Titre de la fiction : "Sous le masque"**

**Titre du chapitre: _Retour_**

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Yaoi - Drame - Aventure/suspens - OCC justifié plus tard pour Naruto - UA - humour**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi que le monde dans lequel ils évoluent.**

**Note : Donc, ceci est ma deuxième fic sur Naruto ! Sasuke a bien déserté Konoha mais il est revenu après avoir tué Orochimaru. Ma fan fiction démarre quelques mois après son retour donc SPOIL de la première partie !**

* * *

Réponses aux commentaires anonymes:

Et oui, bien joué **cc, **c'était bien Hinata ! Et oui, elle est tellement... tellement elle que c'est mignon comme tout, j'adore Hinata!! La vengeance de Naruto... patience XD!! Accro 0.0, j'en demande pas tant... merci (toute rouge maintenant XD). Et voilà la suite! Kiss! ! !

Merci **tequila.29**. C'est le principe que vous soyez aussi intrigué que kit de la fameuse phrase d'Itachi mais je ne dirais rien... même sous la torture (... par contre contre un tablette de chocolat, cela peut s'arranger XD). Pour le fait d'aller me lire sur l'autre site, tu ne la trouveras pas. En fait, contrairement à ce site, j'avais laissé les commentaires de ma lectrice béta et les miennes accompagnés de smyley divers et variés et c'est interdit donc ma fic a été désactivé le temps que je réédite tout (oui moi j'ai quand même accès à tous mes chapitres) et que je renvoie les 64 chapitres via les messages persos aux "veilleurs" qui sur l'autre site n'autorise que 3 documents par mail... il va s'en passer du temps, donc tu ne peux plus être tenté XD!! Kiss! ! !

* * *

Bonne lecture à tous ! ! !

**Chapitre 14 : Retour**

Le soir même, après avoir pris une chambre commune dans un petit hôtel, Tsunade va directement dans la plus grande maison de jeux de la ville. Elle me dit que tout ira bien, qu'elle ne jouera que le strict minimum mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'arrive pas à lui faire confiance à ce niveau là... C'est avec une mine boudeuse de ma supérieure que nous entrons _ensemble_ dans ce un bar-jeux. L'accueil est chaleureux, une jeune femme nous installe à une table où l'on nous offre un verre de saké en nous expliquant de ne faire que regarder avant de prendre place sur les tables de jeux. Après ce petit rafraichissement, Tsunade se rue sur le premier jeu à sa portée. Et après elle ose me dire qu'elle saura s'arrêter ! Mes yeux circulent dans le bar. Il y a une trentaine de table jeu pour une centaine de personnes accoudées dans cette salle.

Au loin, mon regard s'arrête sur un jeune homme aux cheveux sombres. Vu de dos il est plutôt pas mal. Il se retourne alors vers une jeune fille à sa droite, son sourire s'étire sur son visage alors qu'il propose un verre à la jeune demoiselle. Je pousse un soupir. Hétéro à cent pour cent. Mes yeux arpentent de nouveau la salle jusqu'à ce qu'un jeune homme s'approche de ma table.

Je me perds un instant dans ses yeux émeraude avant de l'admirer en entier. Ses cheveux bruns sont levés en pic sur sa tête, alors que son visage révèle des traits fins. Voyant que je le détaille bien plus que je ne le devrai, ses lèvres s'étirent laissant découvrir de magnifiques dents blanches.

- Puis-je vous offrir un verre ? me propose-t-il en s'asseyant.

Son regard est enjoliveur.

- Avec joie, lui réponds-je en lui souriant en retour.

Il se relève et se dirige alors vers le bar. Mes yeux le suivent. Ils se posent sur sa nuque, puis sur le dos avant de descendre plus bas.

_« - OUAW !! Il a un sacré atout à ce niveau là ce mec !! Et sa démarche ! Ah, Naruto tu ne peux pas passer à côté de ça !_

_- Kyu, laisse les choses se faire, s'il te plait. »_

Une minute plus tard, il revient un verre dans chaque main. Mais avant de s'asseoir il me demande :

- Tu es seul au moins, je ne voudrai pas…

- Assis-toi, le coupe-je enlevant par la même occasion ses doutes.

Pendant près d'une heure, nous discutons de tout et de rien. Son sourire est vraiment magnifique et je ne cesse de l'admirer. Il s'appelle Ulrich, cela lui va plutôt bien. Pourquoi je devrai rester à attendre, à t'attendre alors qu'il existe des hommes comme lui ? Son physique est parfait, son visage rayonnant de bonheur, sa sympathie est prouvée. Je le veux.

Il finit par regarder sa montre et un rictus apparait sur son visage.

- Je vais devoir rentrer, on peut se voir ce soir ? demanda-t-il en s'excusant.

- Oui avec plaisir.

- Parfait, alors au parc de Daisetsuzan vers 22 heures devant le Mont Asahi, cela te convient ?

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête.

- J'y serai ! ajoute-je.

- Je suis heureux d'avoir fait ta connaissance, à ce soir ! finit-il avant de partir.

Mon regard le suit jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte du bar.

_« - Des bassines, il me faut des tonnes de bassines pour ce soir!_

_- Kyuubi j'entends tout !_

_- Tu ne veux pas m'en acheter ? Je crois que je n'en ai pas assez._

_- De quoi ?_

_- Des bassines !_

_- …_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Irrécupérable ! »_

Pourtant un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. Oui, tu vas être heureuse ce soir Kyuubi.

Bon ce n'est pas tout mais il serait temps de voir où en est Tsunade. Je me dirige vers elle et constate qu'elle a déjà perdu une grosse somme, je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer. Je pose une main sur son épaule.

- On s'arrête pour ce soir, ma puce.

Elle relève la tête et comprend par mon regard que ce n'est pas une demande. Elle se relève, déçue, avant que l'on rentre tous les deux à l'hôtel.

- J'ai vu que tu ne t'es pas ennuyé ! me dit-elle un sourire rempli de sous entendu.

- Fallait bien que je m'occupe pendant que madame s'amuse à gaspiller l'argent familial.

Sans accorder la moindre valeur à ma remarque, elle rajoute :

- Plutôt mignon, d'ailleurs. Vous vous revoyez.

- Ce soir, toi, tu ne sors pas de l'hôtel.

Elle me lance un regard noir alors que nous pénétrons dans la chambre.

Les minutes défilent lentement et après un bon repas, je m'éclipse avec plaisir dans la nuit déjà avancée.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, je distingue les cheveux bruns d'Ulrick. Je le rejoins dans les secondes qui suivent. Un petit sourire timide apparait sur son visage lorsqu'il m'aperçoit.

- Bonsoir, me dit-il posant ses yeux dans les miens.

- Bonsoir, lui répondis-je, ébloui par ces émeraudes brillant de mille feux.

Il me prend doucement le bras en me laissant la possibilité de m'écarter si cela ne me convient pas. Voyant que je laisse faire, ses lèvres s'élargissent encore un peu plus.

- Je vais te faire visiter ce parc, c'est le plus beau du Monde.

- A ce point là ? lui demande-je en lui rendant son sourire.

Il rougit légèrement et cela me touche. C'est bizarre, au bar il avait été si entreprenant que je ne pensais pas le voir aussi chétif, là devant moi. Je retire alors mon bras du sien sous son regard interrogateur avant de le déposer sur ses épaules, rapprochant ainsi son corps du mien. Il baissa alors la tête pour essayer de cacher le rouge très prononcé qui cette fois se dessine nettement sur ses joues.

Nous nous baladons ainsi dans les petits chemins bordés de verdures pendant près d'une heure et demie avant de s'asseoir derrière un talus d'arbre à côté d'un petit lac. Assis l'un à côté de l'autre, la lune se reflétant sur l'eau calme de l'étang où glissait deux cygnes blancs : je suis heureux. Cette douce ambiance m'apaise. Ne plus être sur le qui vive de peur d'être attaquer, ne plus faire attention à chacun de mes gestes de peur que tu les analyses à ton avantage, ne plus faire semblant, être juste soi…juste être là, vivre sans penser à autre chose que le plaisir de la présence d'un jeune homme des plus mignons à ses côtés.

Tendre et hésitante, sa main vient alors prendre la mienne. Je tourne son visage vers lui : il me sourit légèrement, comme gêné.

- Tu étais beaucoup moins timide au bar cette après-midi, lui fis-je remarquer.

Sa tête se baisse précipitamment alors qu'il me répond faiblement.

- Ce n'est pas pareil.

Alors ma main libre se pose sur son menton relevant sa tête. Je rapproche doucement mon visage du sien. Arrivée à quelques centimètres, il ferme les yeux avant que je ne dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes, si douces, pour un chaste baisé. Je me recule légèrement alors que ses yeux s'ouvrent pour se perdre dans les miens. Je le veux. Son regard brille d'une nouvelle audace. Il pose sa main sur ma nuque sur laquelle il octroi une petite pression. Nos lèvres se retrouvent mais le baiser est cette fois moins innocent que le précédent. Il entrouvre légèrement sa bouche, m'en donnant un total accès. Nos langues se mélangent, se pourchassent, se bataillent dans cet espace clos où seul existe lui et moi.

Je sens alors sa main abandonner ma nuque pour descendre jusqu'à ma taille où elle se faufile sous l'étoffe gênante de mon haut. Je romps alors le flirt. Il faut d'abord que je mette les choses au clair. Il me lance un regard coupable.

- Non, ne t'en fait pas c'était bien, le rassurai-je. Mais je ne resterai pas ici, je repartirai d'ici deux jours au plus tard, tu en es conscient ?

Ses yeux reflètent alors la sollicitude.

- Je sais mais ce soir j'ai juste envie de profiter, me répond-il.

Je souris à mon tour avant de reposer ma bouche sur la sienne. Je défais ensuite un par un chaque boutons de sa chemine blanche, effleurant de temps à autre sa peau qui frémit sous mes doigts. Une fois cela fait je dépose mes deux mains sur son torse, l'obligeant à se coucher, avant de m'asseoir à califourchon sur sa virilité que je sens déjà dressée. Je retire alors mon haut puis me penche sur lui à la recherche de ses lèvres que j'embrasse avec envie. Mes mains pendant ce temps caressent son torse avant de s'attaquer aux boutons de son pantalon. Dans un même mouvement, ma bouche se laisse glisser vers le bas de son corps pendant que mes mains dégagent son bas sur ses chevilles. Mes lèvres parcourent son corps avec une lenteur calculée. Je l'entends gémir un peu plus fort lorsque je mordille les boutons roses sur sa poitrine pendant que ma main caresse sa virilité à travers le tissu de coton restant. Je retire alors ce dernier obstacle avant de prendre en main la verge dressée de mon partenaire qui se cambre sous ce touché. Ma deuxième main de libre caresse alors l'intérieur de ses cuisses avant d'arriver devant son intimité.

- NON !

Je relève la tête anxieux.

- Prend moi… sans… me préparer, m'explique-t-il entre deux gémissements du au fait que ma main continu son mouvement de vas et vient sur son sexe tendu.

Je souris : il ne peut pas savoir à quel point cela m'excite encore plus. JE LE VEUX et de suite. Je m'écarte alors de lui un instant sous un cri de frustration de sa part afin d'enlever mon jean et mon caleçon. Je recolle son corps au mien avant de lui retirer ses derniers vêtements. Ses jambes se lèvent et entourent ma taille alors que je présente ma virilité sur son intimité. Je le pénètre d'un coup, ce qui le fait hurler de plaisir et de douleur mélangés. Je commence ainsi les mouvements adéquats sous ses hurlements à demi étouffés par nos baisers passionnels. Il est si étroit, si fin, si sensuel… je ne tiendrai pas longtemps à ce rythme là et je le sais. Je prends alors sa virilité que j'avais délaissé en main en lui influant les mêmes mouvements que mon bassin.

Je sens son souffle chaud sur moi, sa chaleur autour de mon sexe, sa sueur,…

Mes mouvements se font plus violents, plus profonds, plus rapides et dans un cri rauque il se libère dans mes doigts, suivis par moi quelques secondes plus tard. Je m'affale alors à ses côtés afin de reprendre mon souffle.

C'était parfait, il y avait juste un ombre au tableau : toi !

_« - Kyuubi ?_

_- … Oui ?_

_- Peux-tu m'aider à faire en sorte de __**le**__ sortir de ma tête, au moins pour quelques jours ?_

_- Bien sûr gamin, tout ce que tu veux ! »_

Je ferme délicatement mes yeux lorsqu'une main vient prendre la mienne dans une légère pression. Je souris. Ne plus penser à toi, Sasuke. T'oublier juste pour un temps…

* * *

Tsunade et moi arrivons enfin, après deux jours de marche, devant le village caché de Suna. Je pousse un soupir : cela fait deux semaines que l'on joue les touristes et pendant ces quinze jours je t'ai oublié. Ou plutôt Kyuubi s'est arrangée pour je ne pense plus à toi. Et je ne mettais jamais autant senti bien qu'en ces quelques jours. La quiétude, la liberté, le plaisir ont été les seuls maîtres mots de ces vacances.

Mais tout à une fin et Suna est notre dernière escale avant de rentrer sur Konoha.

On se dirige donc main dans la main dans les rues de la ville. On a dû jouer précis avec les gardes mais enfin de compte notre petit jeu d'acteur maintes fois répété durant ces deux semaines faisait ces preuves : nous avions vraiment tout d'un couple d'amoureux ordinaire partit en lune de miel après leur mariage.

Il faut quand même que je t'explique que je me suis bien amusé durant ces vacances au grand plaisir de Kyuubi. J'ai eu trois amants qui sont tous venu m'aborder. J'ai compris plus tard que Tsunade faisait naitre des rumeurs à mon sujet. Dans la dernière ville où nous avons séjourné, j'étais homosexuel ce qui est pour le moment la stricte vérité. Mais à cela, elle a rajouté qu'on s'était marié ensemble afin que mes parents, trop carré d'esprit, ne soupçonnent quelque chose sur mes penchants sexuels. Donc, on ne s'aimait pas et nous étions tous les deux des cœurs à prendre. Des fois, on se demande où elle va chercher tous ça. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'elle en a profité pas mal aussi...

Mais au jour d'aujourd'hui, nous nous baladions dans la ville et Tsunade joue à la perfection son rôle de jeune femme émerveillée visitant pour la première fois un village caché de ninjas.

Cependant des brides de conversations parvinrent jusqu'à nos oreilles, réveillant l'inquiétude de Tsunade et mon redoublement de prudence. Apparemment, un ninja ennemi avait été attrapé lorsqu'il avait attaqué l'Hokage de Konoha en visite diplomatique en ville.

Première nouvelle, tu es à Suna. Deuxième nouvelle, depuis quand on cherche à te tuer toi aussi ? Troisième nouvelle, nous avons peut-être enfin une piste pour connaitre le nom de la personne ayant mis la tête de Tsunade à prix.

Elle me jette un regard entendu.

- Il faut que l'on voie le Kazekage.

J'acquiesce et nous nous dirigeons vers le bâtiment adéquat.

- On ne nous laissera jamais entrer si nous restons comme ça, lui fis-je remarquer.

- Ne t'en fait pas, j'ai un plan, me dit-elle sourire aux lèvres.

Je la connais et je sens qu'elle va me sortir un plan des plus foireux. Il suffit de voir son sourire tiens.

Le temps du trajet, elle m'explique son stratagème… je le savais.

- Vu que de toute façon, nous allons devoir nous identifier auprès du Kazekage, je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne pourrait tous simplement reprendre nos apparences.

- Parce que ce ne serait pas drôle !

Je pousse un soupir résigné : quand elle a décidé quelque chose, on ne peut pas la faire changer d'avis. Alors quand il faut y aller, faut aller.

En moins de cinq minutes, trois gardes tapent au bureau de Gaara dont deux nous tiennent par le bras. Une fois entré, nous nous apercevons que le Kazekage n'est pas seul. Tu te trouves également dans le bureau avec Hinata, Shino et Kiba.

- LÂCHEZ-MOI ESPÈCES DE BRUTES ÉPAISSE !! hurla Tsunade.

Puis son regard s'attarde sur Gaara.

- Ohhhhhhhhhhhh !! En fait ce sont des personnes normales les Kages, s'exclama-t-elle.

Tous les yeux sont ébahis, je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Il n'y a rien de drôle _Tenshi_ ! me dit-elle boudeuse.

Parfois, je me dis que l'on est mal barré... être dirigé par cette gamine, franchement qui voudrait y croire? Mais étrangement, j'aime ça et je rentre dans son jeu.

- Parce que toi tu te crois normale ? lui répondis-je toujours souriant.

Un garde prend alors la parole.

- Nous sommes désolés mais cette femme était complètement hystérique elle voulait à tout prix rencontrer un Kage. Elle était insupportable, nous sommes désolés.

- Sortez d'ici, lança alors Gaara sur un ton glacial.

Mais avant que les trois gardes s'exécutent, je fais quelques gestes et les bloque.

- Désolé mais on reste, me contentais-je de dire reprenant mon sérieux.

Le groupe de Shino se positionne alors devant toi.

- Du calme, on vient en ami.

Mais cette phrase ne change en rien. Le sable de Gaara commence par se rapprocher dangereusement de nous.

- Tu sais que j'adore faire ça dans ta boule de sable Gaara mais là il y a du monde donc on verra ça plus tard, tu veux bien ? exprime-je au moment où le sable nous entourait les jambes.

Le sable stoppe son avancé.

- Kitsune ?!

Je sors mon masque du sac que je positionne sur mon visage avant de faire quelques gestes et peu à peu nous redevenons normaux.

- Hokage-Sama ! Kazekage-Sama ! m'inclinais-je devant toi et Gaara.

Gaara esquisse un sourire.

- Votre voyage s'est bien passé ? demande alors le Kazekage en se tournant vers ma supérieure.

- Oui, oui, merci. Par contre Kit, tu peux me répéter ce que tu as dit il y a quelques secondes.

- Mais cela est la stricte vérité, Hokage-Sama. Il faut être quelqu'un de différents au sens positif du terme pour faire un métier tel que le votre.

Elle me jauge du regard puis finit par sourire.

- Enfin, nous ne sommes pas la pour ça ! Nous avons entendus que vous aviez été attaqué Sasuke-Sama ?

- Une mise à prix a également été mise sur sa tête, il y a une semaine, nous explique Kiba.

Tsunade et moi affichons un visage surprit même si pour moi cela passe inaperçu.

Ma supérieure finit par demander après quelques minutes de réflexions.

- Vous avez appris quelques choses avec le prisonnier ?

- Non, il refuse de parler.

C'est la première fois depuis notre arrivée que tu ouvres la bouche. Tu as la voix plus grave que dans mes souvenirs.

- Je pourrais peut-être me charger de faire un autre interrogatoire ?

- Malgré tout le respect que je vous dois Kitsune, cela m'étonnerai que vous ayez plus de succès que le Kazekage, fit remarquer Kiba.

- Moi je pense le contraire, répondit Tsunade. A la condition qu'une fois en possession des informations vous ne vous opposez en rien à la mort de ce prisonnier.

Tous les yeux sont tournés vers Tsunade.

- Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, finit par annoncer Gaara.

- Sasuke-Sama vous venez avec nous ? demande Tsunade.

Tu acquiesces en silence.

- Kiba, Shino vous pourriez également nous accompagner jusqu'à la cellule du prisonnier, s'il vous plait.

- Bien sûr ! répondit Shino alors que Kiba pose un regard suspicieux sur sa fiancée et le Kazekage.

Il semble qu'il ait comprit. Je souris derrière mon masque.

J'espère qu'ils ne feront pas trop de bêtises ces deux là.

_« - Si tu as fait en sorte qu'il reste seul c'est pourquoi alors ?_

_- Pour parler, idiote ! Tout le monde n'est pas aussi perverse que toi »_

Nous sortons ainsi tous les cinq du bureau, laissant ce jeune couple entre eux. Shino et Kiba devant, Tsunade et toi derrière eux et moi qui complète la file.

Sur le chemin qui nous conduit jusqu'à la prison, je finis par te demander.

- Sasuke-Sama, avez-vous réussi à accéder à ma requête ?

Tu te recules pour te placer à mes côtés, tes doigts frôlent les miens mais aucun frisson ne vient troubler mon corps : preuve que peu à peu je ne suis plus à ta merci.

- Oui, cela a été rallongé d'un mois, me réponds-tu de façon à ce que seul moi puisse entendre ta réponse.

- Merci, lui répondis-je sincèrement.

Nous arrivons près de la cellule, un garde te reconnaissant ouvre la porte. Lorsque je passe devant toi, ton souffle se perd sur ma nuque.

- De rien Kitsune, me murmures-tu.

C'est le genre de chose qui aurait pu marcher avant. Mais au jour d'aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus le même Sasuke. J'ai réussi à faire un trait sur toi, tu ne m'auras jamais plus… sauf si c'est moi qui le décide.

Je rentre dans la cellule, seul, à la demande de Tsunade. En même temps la raison principale de la mort de la personne je vais interroger est dû au fait que pour arriver à mes fins je dois retirer mon masque. Or il est important que personne ne sache qui se trouve derrière Kitsune. Une fois à l'intérieur et la porte fermée, je retire mon masque et m'approche du prisonnier.

* * *

Trois minutes plus tard, je tape à l'entrée de la cellule qui finit par s'ouvrir dans un grincement sourd. Vos yeux se dirigent alors sur le corps inerte derrière moi.

Tsunade m'interroge du regard.

- Je préfèrerai retourner au bureau du Kazekage avant d'exposer ce que j'ai appris.

- Vous… vous… n'êtes même pas resté cinq minutes ! s'extase Kiba.

- Kitsune a une technique imparable, répondit sourire aux lèvres ma supérieure.

Nous repartons alors en direction du couple laissé seul par mes soins.

Tu te places toujours à mes côtés, ta main se faufile doucement dans la mienne dont elle caresse la paume et dans un souffle tu murmures en te penchant vers moi.

- Tu m'as manqué Kitsune.

- Ce n'est pas mon cas, te répondis-je du tact au tact sur un ton sec.

Ma réponse stoppe tes pas alors que je continue ma marche. Tu ne t'attendais pas du tout à ça, hein Sasuke ? J'adore te surprendre.

Mais alors que mon sourire s'élargit derrière mon masque tu fais quelque chose auquel je ne m'attendais pas du tout...

A suivre !

* * *

Sasuke : TU VEUX MOURIR, CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE !!

Moi : Non, pourquoi ?

Naruto : Tu… tu as fait... un… un autre… lemon… autre que nous deux.

Moi : Vi mais pour ça prenez-en à Azerty ! C'est elle qui m'a dit que j'éclipsais les lemon ! J'ai donc fait un rajout de mille mots avec un petit lemon !

Sasuke : AZERTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY, TU ES AUSSI MORTE QUE SERMINA !!

Azerty : Cafteuse ! Sermina tu me payeras ça très cher!

Moi : Vi moi aussi je t'aime petite sœur adorée.

Sasuke : TOI AUSSI SERMINA, TU VAS Y PASSER ! ALORS A TA PLACE JE NE RIGOLERAI PAS TROP !!

Moi : Oups !

Azerty : Bien fait pour toi onee-chan. SAAAAADIIIIIQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !! C'est pas possible une fin comme ça ! Méchante ! J'adore… comment ça je suis contradictoire comme fille ? T'avais toujours pas remarqué ?


	16. Chapter 16

**Titre de la fiction : "Sous le masque"**

**Titre du chapitre: _Une piste, enfin!!  
_**

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Yaoi - Drame - Aventure/suspens - OCC justifié plus tard pour Naruto - UA - humour**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi que le monde dans lequel ils évoluent.**

**Note : Donc, ceci est ma deuxième fic sur Naruto ! Sasuke a bien déserté Konoha mais il est revenu après avoir tué Orochimaru. Ma fan fiction démarre quelques mois après son retour donc SPOIL de la première partie !**

* * *

Réponses aux commentaires anonymes:

XD! Ne t'imagine pas tant de chose **cc**, ce n'est pas non plus énorme!! Lol, oui ça avance entre eux (cela me fait sourire car lorsque j'ai publié ce chapitre sur l'autre site, on m'a posé la même question sur l'avancée du couple Gaa/Hina XD)!! Et voilà la suite!!

AHHHHHHHHHHHH, ne me prend pas par les sentiments, **tequila.29**... le chocolat... mmmmmmm XD ! Pour l'entrée de Naruto et Tsunade, j'y tenais, pour moi, Tsunade est une éternelle gamine dans sa tête mais qui sait redevenir sérieuse quand elle le veut!! Pour les révélations, tu vas y avoir droit dans ce chapitre!! Et Itachi revient, ne tant fait pas il a un rôle important à jouer dans la fic!! Être ou ne pas être, tele est la question?? Qui ne se l'ai jamais posé XD!! Merci de me défendre de Sasuke XD!! Kiss! ! !

Voilà la suite **malie **et merci pour ton compliments ;)!!

* * *

Bonne lecture ! ! !

_Mais alors que mon sourire s'élargit derrière mon masque tu fais quelque chose auquel je ne m'attendais pas du tout._

**Chapitre 15 : Une piste, enfin!!**

Je sens tes mains se poser sur ma taille et dans un mouvement précis tu nous emportes à quelques mètres du groupe dans un couloir perpendiculaire à celui que l'on suivait. Profitant alors de ma surprise, tu me plaques contre le mur avant de coller ton corps au mien. Ta bouche alors embrasse mon cou pendant qu'une de tes mains se glisse sous mon tee shirt et que l'autre caresse ma virilité. Tes lèvres effleurent une partie sensible de mon cou alors que tes doigts arpentent dans une caresse sensuelle mon torse. Tu souris lorsque tu sens mon sexe se durcir.

- Ce n'est pas ce que dit ton corps...

Certes, tu as réussi à me donner envie de toi mais cela ne veut rien dire.

- Tu sais je suis un homme. Ces caresses, cela aurai été toi ou quelqu'un d'autre, le résultat aurait été le même, te répondis-je sur un ton neutre.

Tu te recules légèrement. Dans ton regard je peux y lire de l'incompréhension et ce même si ton visage reste froid. Je suis sûr que tu ne dois plus rien comprendre. D'abord tu arrives à me faire craquer et maintenant tu t'aperçois que tu n'as plus l'effet escompté sur moi. Je jubile en mon fort l'intérieur alors que mon sourire s'élargit au maximum. Profitant de ce relâchement de ta part, je me dégage gentiment de toi avant de retourner dans le couloir d'où tu m'avais ''enlevé''.

Tsunade se retourne à ce moment là.

- Kitsune tu étais passé où ? Sasuke-Sama ? interroge-t-elle alors en t'apercevant derrière moi.

- Nous avions besoin d'éclaircir un point, ce qui est fait, n'est ce pas Sasuke-Sama ? te demande-je le plus neutre possible en laissant tout de même échapper une petite intonation ironique.

Tu acquiesces en silence avant que nous continuions notre route jusqu'au bureau du Kazekage.

* * *

Tsunade tape deux coups et quelques secondes plus tard, Gaara nous prie d'entrer. Lorsque l'on pénètre dans la pièce Hinata se trouve à deux mètres du Kazekage et elle arbore des joues légèrement rosées. Je souris : ils n'ont pas dû faire que parler ces deux là. Mais je ne suis pas le seul à avoir remarqué ce détail. Kiba lance un coup d'oeil suspicieux à Hinata avant de tourner ses yeux devenus noirs sur Gaara. De toute évidence, il n'a aucune intention de la lâcher, je vais devoir entrer un peu plus dans le jeu.

Le Kazekage se tourne alors vers moi et me demande ce que j'ai réussi à en tirer. Mon regard se pose sur les trois Juunin de ma promotion : Hinata, Kiba et Shino. Les trois concernés comprennent pleinement la signification de mon visage tourné vers eux et s'éclipsent.

Ce n'est qu'une fois la porte bien fermée que je commence.

- Au nord du pays de feu, près de la frontière du pays du son, se trouve une petite auberge. C'est dans celle-ci qu'une fois les Hokages tués, leurs assassins pourraient venir retirer leur récompense.

Mon ton est posé et clair. Je sens ton regard posé sur moi.

- Malheureusement le prisonnier ne connaissait pas le nom de la personne derrière ces mises à prix. D'après les conversations qu'il a eu avec d'autre ninja cherchant à vous éliminer, personne ne serai au courant. Au départ beaucoup ont pensé que c'était une simple rumeur mais très vite d'autres ont suivis en affirmant que cette histoire tenait la route. Puis il y a une semaine, une nouvelle rumeur fit son apparition : la mise à prix se portait sur les deux Hokages avec bien entendu la récompense multipliée par deux. Et pour confirmer le tout, le point de ralliement a été cette auberge mais personne n'a jamais rencontré cette mystérieuse personne.

Je fais une pause avant de reprendre.

- Il y a également une condition. Il ne suffit pas juste de vous tuer, il faut le faire devant des témoins neutres et sans se cacher de façon à ce qu'à l'annonce d'une de vos morts, tous les ninjas n'affirment pas que ce soit leur exploit. C'est-à-dire que l'attaque doit soit avoir lieu en public, soit que des ANBU soient présents. Si par hasard l'un ou les deux mourrait sans que le ou les assassin(s) n'est pu être identifié, la récompense ne sera pas versée, concluais-je.

Le silence se fait, permettant à vous tous de réfléchir aux dernières informations que je viens de vous livrer. Le Kazekage est le premier à prendre la parole.

- Maintenant vous n'êtes plus dans le flou total, sachez que Suna vous soutiendra toujours quelque soit le plan que vous envisagerez.

Vous acquiescez tous les deux.

- Et nous vous en sommes très reconnaissants, répondis-tu en t'inclinant.

Mon regard se pose un moment vers l'extérieur. Je me dirige vers un des hublots et l'ouvre. C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait avoir vu.

Un oiseau noir entre dans la pièce où il virevolte un moment avant de se poser sur mon épaule.

- Un Agrobate podobé, fit remarquer Gaara. Ils sont plutôt rares en cette saison.

- Peut-être que dans ce cas il n'est pas là par hasard, lui répondis-je chaleureusement en donnant mon bras comme perchoir à l'oiseau.

L'animal s'y pose alors que ma main libre défait un bout de papier sur sa patte.

- Il y a un problème à Konoha ? demande inquiète Tsunade

Je survole le mot.

- Kit ?

Je souris.

- Non, ne vous en faîtes pas. _Il_ nous demande juste si vous avez passé de bonnes vacances et quand nous comptons rentrer.

Ses lèvres s'étirent.

- Pile poil deux semaines, il est toujours aussi pointilleux.

Tsunade prend un papier et un crayon avant de rédiger un petit message que je me charge d'attacher à la patte de l'oiseau. Puis je me dirige vers la fenêtre en laissant s'envoler le volatile alors que je lui implique un justu.

- Pour ma part je compte me mettre en route demain parce qu'il se fait tard, cela te va Kit ?

J'acquiesce.

- Parfait, maintenant reste à trouver un hôtel et…

- Il me reste une chambre de libre chez moi et comme Kit ne dort pas… , propose le Kazekage.

En une demi-heure, nous nous retrouvons chez Gaara qui partage sa demeure avec son frère Kankuro. Toi, ainsi que l'équipe qui t'escorte y demeurez aussi durant votre séjour.

Il faut dire qu'elle n'est pas petite sa maison avec six chambres et salles de bain sans compter une salle d'entrainement.

* * *

Le soir même, nous dinons tous ensemble dans la grande salle à manger de la demeure. Durant le repas, une grande discussion au niveau des chambres a lieu. En effet, Hinata fit remarquer que comme je ne dormais pas, Tsunade pourrait passer la nuit dans la même chambre que toi de façon à ce que je puisse vous protéger tous les deux en cas d'attaque. Mais apparemment son _fiancé_ n'est pas d'accord pour une question d'étique qui est dû au rang des Hokages.

- Moi je pense que c'est une bonne idée ! Et puis cela vous évitera de veiller chacun votre tour et vous pourriez ainsi passer une nuit entière à dormir, finit par énoncer Tsunade pour couper court à la dispute des futurs mariés.

Kiba se doute de quelque chose, il faut que je l'éloigne sinon je sens qu'Hinata va en souffrir.

- Sasuke-Sama, cela vous dérangerait-il ?

- Bien sûr vous ne dormirez pas dans le même lit, nous en mettrons deux, argumenta Gaara.

- Cela ne me dérange pas au contraire, je trouve également très judicieux de faire ainsi.

Le repas continue ainsi animé par Tsunade. Mais arrivé au dessert, elle finit par demander.

- Au fait Sasuke-Sama, vous comptez rester ici encore un moment ?

- Non, je pense que je vais profiter de votre retour pour me joindre à vous. Par contre je pense qu'un d'entre vous devrai rester ici pour finir de fignoler les détails, dis-tu en regardant Shino, Kiba et Hinata.

Je vois alors Shino ouvrir la bouche pour se proposer mais je le coupe avant.

- Je pense qu'Hinata acceptera cela, n'est ce pas ?

Tous les regards se tournent vers moi.

- Le flair de Kiba et les insectes de Shino me permettront de me reposer un peu durant le trajet puisqu'il leur sera facile d'identifier si nous sommes suivis ou si un adversaire faisait son apparition. Par contre, le Sharigan de Sasuke-Sama nous suffira largement pour le reste, Hinata sera donc plus utile ici que durant le trajet. De plus j'ai cru comprendre que Temari allait rendre visite à son mari dans quelques jours, elles pourraient faire le trajet ensemble.

Mon argumentation n'a aucune faille... enfin j'espère.

- En effet, vu comme cela c'est le mieux à faire, conclut Tsunade. Hinata cela ne te dérange pas?

- Non, non, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre timidement.

* * *

Après le dîné, la plus grande chambre fut aménagée pour contenir deux grand lits. Une fois cela fait Gaara nous souhaite une bonne nuit avant de pénétrer dans sa chambre. Shino et Kankuro le suivent.

Je vois alors Hinata se rapprocher de moi, hésitante.

- Je… je peux te… parler ? me demande-t-elle en se tripotant les doigts.

- Bien sûr suis-moi.

Nous laissâmes alors Kiba dans le couloir lorsque Tsunade, toi, Hinata et moi entrons dans notre chambre désignée.

Je me dirige près de la fenêtre avec l'ainée Hyûga qui me suit. Je forme un petit halo autour de nous pendant que toi et Tsunade vous installez sur vos lits respectifs.

- Tu peux parler, ils n'entendront rien.

- Je… c'est à dire c'est… délicat, me dit-elle en tripotant ses doigts.

- C'est à propos de la relation que j'ai entretenu avec le Kazekage, c'est ça ?

Elle baisse alors la tête, comme honteuse, prise sur le fait.

- Tu sais Gaara a toujours eu un faible pour toi, il m'a avoué que dès l'examen Chuunin il t'avait remarqué.

Elle relève alors sa tête les yeux plein de larmes avec une détermination sans faille dans son regard.

- ALORS POURQUOI A-T-IL COUCHE AVEC TOI ? hurla-t-elle avant de s'effondrer dans mes bras en larmes.

De l'autre côté du halo, Tsunade et toi nous regardez un regard interrogateur.

- Pour oublier, pour t'oublier.

Elle relève doucement son visage vers moi.

- Il pensait n'avoir aucune chance et lorsqu'il a appris que vous étiez ensemble Kiba et toi et que vos famille vous avez promis l'un à l'autre, il a eu mal. Il était bouleversé mais ne devait pas le montrer. Et c'est à ce moment que je passais par là, je lui ai confié mes problèmes qui ressemblaient au sien : un amour non réciproque. Le reste est venu naturellement, sans que l'on s'en rende vraiment compte.

J'essuie alors les larmes sur ses joues de mes doigts.

- Il t'aime, il t'aime vraiment et toi aussi apparemment. Il n'y aura jamais plus rien entre lui et moi et je ferai tout pour que le mariage entre Kiba et toi n'ait jamais lieu.

Elle me sourit faiblement.

- Merci.

- De rien.

Je retire d'un geste le halo qui nous entoure juste avant que son bras attrape doucement le mien.

- Au fait, tu as des nouvelles de Naruto ?

Je… je… je ne sais pas quoi dire. C'est la première à me le demander. Une larme de joie coule sur ma joue.

- Oui, il va bien, c'est gentil de prendre de ces nouvelles, lui répondis-je sincèrement.

Elle me sourit puis quitte la pièce.

Je finis par me rapprocher de ma supérieure alors qu'elle est assise sur le lit.

- Tu peux te coucher, Tsunade.

Elle s'exécute alors que je lui promulgue un justu. Elle s'assoupit de suite avant que je ne place le bouclier rouge autour d'elle. Tu me regardes, perplexe.

- Oublie de suite cette idée.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas, c'est Tsunade qui me le demande. Je ne vous mettrais que le halo de protection, je ne vous ferai rien d'autre, lui dis-je en exécutant les gestes adéquats.

- Il n'y a personne et Tsunade dort, tu peux me tutoyer.

Je soupire.

- Sasuke, s'il te plait reposes-toi. On discutera une autre fois.

- J'aimerai juste comprendre.

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre. On est adulte et libre que je sache, dis-je dans un soupir bruyant.

- Kitsune, ne joue pas à ça avec moi, je sais que je ne te laisse pas indifférent.

- En même temps, faut avouer que tu as un corps plutôt agréable mais ce n'est pas ça qui va changer grand-chose.

Un silence s'installe alors que je me dirige vers la fenêtre où je m'installe.

- On pourrait au moins essayer tous les deux.

Je tourne mon visage vers toi. Essayer ! On a déjà essayé et cela n'a fait que me détruire.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Sasuke : tu ne sais même pas qui je suis réellement et tu veux que l'on forme un couple ?

- Mais une fois cette affaire de mise à prix terminée, je connaîtrai ton identité.

- Peut-être mais on en est pas encore là, en attendant tu ferais mieux de dormir.

Le silence reprend ses droits, ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard que tu finis par t'assoupir.

* * *

Le lendemain nous partons tous les cinq vers 7 heures du matin. Le voyage est tranquille, aucune attaque n'est à déplorer mais lorsque nous arrivons en fin d'après midi à Konoha, une surprise de taille nous attend.

Un ANBU posté devant la porte nord, nous annonça triomphant :

- Nous avons une bonne nouvelle et pas des moindres.

- On vous écoute, dis-tu.

- Nous avons capturé le déserteur Uchiwa Itachi.

A suivre!

* * *

Naruto : Ils ont capturé son frère ?

Moi : Vi comme ça, Sasuke ne va pas pouvoir le tuer de suite !

Sasuke : Et pourquoi je ne pourrai pas le tuer de suite ?

Moi : Parce que j'ai besoin de lui pour te faire souffrir.

Sasuke : JE VAIS VOUS TUER !!

Moi : Mais oui mon petit, moi aussi je t'aime !

Naruto : T'exagères tu ne crois pas ? Il a assez souffert !

Moi : Non !

Naruto : J'ai couché je ne sais combien de fois avec Gaara : ca suffit maintenant il en a bavé plus qu'il ne peut supporter.

Moi : Après tout ce qu'il t'a fait ! Tu trouves qu'il a assez payé. Désolée mais moi et les lecteurs nous ne sommes pas d'accords. Et puis s'il en a bavé plus qu'il ne peut supporter il va mourir dans pas longtemps avec ce que je lui réserve...

Sasuke : C'est pour ça que je vais me ramener chez toi et TE TUER AVANT QUE TU FINISSES PAR FAIRE PIRE QUE CE QUE TU N'AS DEJA FAIT!!

Moi : Tu ne sais pas où j'habite : p !

Sasuke : Moi non mais Azerty oui !

Moi : Azerty ne me trahira jamais !

Sasuke : Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle refuse si je lui laisse regarder mes ébats avec Naruto ! En échange bien entendu de ton adresse exacte à Aix !

Moi : Oups ! AU SECOURSSSSSSSSSSSSSS !!IL FAUT QUE JE DEMENAGE !!


	17. Chapter 17

**Titre de la fiction : "Sous le masque"**

**Titre du chapitre: _S_**_**ecret d'une technique surprenante**_

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Yaoi - Drame - Aventure/suspens - OCC justifié plus tard pour Naruto - UA - humour**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi que le monde dans lequel ils évoluent.**

**Note : Donc, ceci est ma deuxième fic sur Naruto ! Sasuke a bien déserté Konoha mais il est revenu après avoir tué Orochimaru. Ma fan fiction démarre quelques mois après son retour donc SPOIL de la première partie !**

* * *

Réponse aux commentaires anonymes :

ohhhhhhhhhhhh, **cc**, tu as le même raisonnement que Naruto XD!! Ce qui va se passer entre Itachi et Naruto... disons seulement qu'Itachi va jouer un rôle au milieu de nos deux tourtereaux mais aussi dans le scénario lui même;)!! par contre désolée mais le Naruto que tout le monde connait ne revient pas avant... non sérieux tu as cru que j'allais vraiment te le dire XD!! Merci pour ton commentaire et voilà la suite! Kiss! ! !

Coucou **tequila.29**! déjà merci pour tes compliments! Mais si, il l'a bien mérité Sasuke de souffrir un peu après tout depuis qulques temps il occupe la placeprincipale dans le manga... ce qui m'énerve d'ailleurs vu que le nom du manga c'est bien NARUTO et non SASUKE donc (et cela même qi j'ai écrit cette fic avant) il doit souffrir pour avoir pris la place de notre énergumène bonde XD!! Le mystérieux "il", non vous ne le serai pas dans le prochain chapitre mais la réponse ma parait tellement logique que je n'en ai pas fait part... et d'ailleurs tu me mets le doute... est-ce que je dis clairement qui est ce "il" dans un chapitre ou non??

Par contre faux, vous serez qui est ce/cette mystérieux(se) personnage avant la fin... si mes souvenirs sont bon... mi ou trois quart de la fic... mais bon d'ici là, d'autres questions se seront rajoutés XD!!'histoire, non? Merci pour ton long commentaire ainsi que pour tes compliments!! Kiss! ! !

Coucou **Lysie**! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments qui me touchent vraiment :) et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant ;)!! Et une de plus que j'ai fait entré dans le clan de "faire souffrir Sasuke " XD!! Merci pour tes encouragements et voilà la suite!! Kiss! ! !

* * *

Bonne lecture !

_Un ANBU posté devant la porte nord, nous annonça triomphant :_

_- Nous avons une bonne nouvelle et pas des moindre._

_- On vous écoute, dis-tu. _

_- Nous avons capturé le déserteur Uchiwa Itachi._

**Chapitre 16 : Secret d'une technique surprenante**

Itachi ! Capturé ! Je n'y crois pas une seconde. Ce n'est pas possible !

Dix minutes plus tard, Tsunade, toi, Kakashi, Iruka, Gai, Kurenai et moi étions dans le bureau des Hokages. C'est notre ancien professeur qui nous explique les récents évènements.

- Gai et moi nous baladions dans les couloirs de la tour lorsqu'un bruit a retenu notre attention. Nous nous sommes approchés et avons découvert Itachi en train de fouiller dans la salle des archives. Lorsqu'il a senti notre présence il s'est retourné et nous avons commencé à nous battre. Le bruit du combat a alerté des gardes et des membres de l'ANBU passant par là nous ont aidé. Au bout d'une demi-heure, nous avons réussi à blesser grièvement le déserteur qui s'est évanoui peu de temps après.

J'ai dû mal à croire cette histoire. D'abord Itachi était bizarre les deux fois où j'ai eut affaire à lui. Ensuite s'il voulait chercher quelque chose dans les archives, il pouvait très bien envoyer un clone. Et enfin, il n'a pas utilisé sa carte maitresse : le Mangekyou Sharingan. Cela fait trois bonnes raisons de se méfier : s'il avait voulu se faire capturer, il ne se serait pas pris autrement. Mais j'ai l'impression d'être le seul à penser cela.

- Où est-il actuellement ? demandes-tu sans aucune émotion.

- Enchainer de toute part dans une cellule de la section haute sécurité, répond fièrement Gai.

- Avez-vous procédé à un interrogatoire ? questionne Tsunade.

- Oui mais il reste sans aucune expression et n'a pas prononcé un mot. On a rien pu en tirer, complète Iruka.

Un silence s'impose quelques minutes.

- Je pourrais procéder à un autre interrogatoire ? fis-je remarquer calmement à Tsunade.

Elle se tourne alors vers moi.

- Non. Même si cela nous avancerai beaucoup, sa mort n'est pas à concevoir… du moins pour l'instant.

Je prend une grande inspiration.

- Il connait déjà mon identité, ajoute-je sur un ton neutre.

Elle me dévisage les yeux grands ouverts.

- PARDON ??

- Je vous présente toutes mes excuses pour avoir omis de vous parler de ce détail.

- CE DETAIL ? C'EST UN FAIT D'UNE IMPORTANCE CAPITALE, fulmine-t-elle. Expliques-toi, reprend-elle alors sur un ton plus calme mais dont la colère trahissait sa voix.

Je sens que je vais prendre cher d'ici peu, moi ! Je me mets légèrement à l'écart avec elle et toi avant de vous raconter la conversation exacte et complète entre ton frère et moi le soir où il est venu seul. Puis je continue :

- J'ai écouté toutes les rumeurs sur ma pseudo identité et mon véritable nom n'apparait jamais, ce qui me laisse à penser qu'Itachi a tenu sa parole, rajoute-je avant de rejoindre le reste du groupe.

Personne ne parle. De toute façon, c'est le mieux à faire : si quelqu'un élève la voix en cet instant, il se fera, purement et simplement, « jeter » par Tsunade dont la fureur ne cesse de croitre.

L'atmosphère est lourde et chargée d'électricité. Dans le silence de la pièce, elle finit par se calmer après dix minutes de profondes inspirations.

Pendant ce laps de temps mes yeux se dirigent vers toi. Cette nouvelle a dû te retourner, non ? Ton frère sait qui je suis alors que toi tu ne t'en doutes même pas, il a deviné mon identité alors que toi tu es loin de la connaitre! Mes lèvres s'étirent. La capture d'Itachi va rajouter un acte de plus dans mon plan pour te détruire.

- Très bien dans ce cas, je suis d'accord pour que tu l'interroges. Sasuke-Sama y voyez-vous un inconvénient ?

Ton visage est étrangement neutre… vu la haine que tu montrais aisément quand il s'agissait d'Itachi, cela fait bizarre…

- Non pas le moindre.

- Parfait alors, allons-y, continua-t-elle en se levant. Par contre Kit, je me charge personnellement de ta peine pour m'avoir caché ce genre d'information.

Je déglutis. Oups ! Au secours !!

_« - Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi, gamin._

_- Kyu, t'es sensé être de mon côté, pas du sien ! »_

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivons dans la partie la plus sécurisée de tout le village. La petite pièce est plongée dans le pénombre malgré les deux torches qui crépitaient dans le silence pesant de cet étrange endroit. A peine entré dans cet espace clos, il me faut deux secondes afin de m'habituer à l'air lourd et difficile qui circule dans cette pièce. Les murs grisâtres et sales rajoute une impression de dégout en ces lieux si peu attractifs. Pourtant, devant nous se trouve, Itachi, droit et sûr de lui comme si sa présence en ces lieux n'a pas d'importance. Il est attaché des plus solidement contre le mur au fond de sa cellule qui ne comporte que des barreaux comme autres ''murs''. Ses mains sont collées à la paroi ainsi que chacun de ses doigts empêchant toute possibilité de former un quelconque jutsu. Sur ses yeux, les gardes lui ont posé un bandeau qui ne lui laisse rien voir, évitant par la même occasion la possibilité d'utiliser ses pupilles.

- Kitsune, murmure-t-il alors.

Je souris. Je fais trois gestes qui permettent la mise en place de murs transparents de part et d'autre de la pièce de façon à vous tenir loin des côtés de la cellule. Je ne tiens pas à ce que vous veniez sur le côté afin d'apercevoir mon visage.

A la demande de Tsunade, un garde ouvre la porte de cette prison avant que j'y pénètre.

- Kitsune, cela faisait longtemps, me dit-il.

- Je t'ai manqué à ce point pour que voulant me voir tu te laisses capturer ? Tu me flattes.

Et pour la première fois, un micro sourire que je suis le seul à percevoir se dessine sur ses lèvres. Je m'approche de son oreille et lui murmure :

- Tu peux faire croire ce que tu veux aux autres, moi on ne me trompe pas aussi facilement.

D'un geste vif, je lui enlève son bandeau et soulève mon masque.

- Tu es venu m'interroger, à ce que je vois mais je ne te dirai rien.

- Tu n'auras pas besoin de parler, lui répondis-je.

Je plonge mon regard dans le sien. Au bout de quelques secondes, les pupilles rouge sang de Kyuubi remplacent mes yeux azurs. Il n'y a qu'un seul sentiment qui apparait alors dans le cerveau des personnes qui voient ce regard. Mais lui, il est plus coriace et sa surprise se superpose à une légère crainte. Dans ce cas, faisons d'une pierre deux coups : la surprise totale pour lui et la jalousie pour toi.

Dans un mouvement calculé je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Comme prévu une seule pensée traverse son esprit. Parfait ! Enclenchement du **Shisou Yomu.** (Littéralement : Yomi : lire, Shisou : pensée)

Une seconde pour vous, l'éternité pour moi.

Une fois en possession de ce que je voulais et un peu plus, je ferme mes yeux. Lorsque j'ouvre mes paupières, je vois le regard perdu de ton frère dans le mien. Je lui remets alors son bandeau en même temps que mon masque puis je m'éloigne de lui pour m'approcher de la porte restée ouverte.

Une fois dehors Tsunade pose un regard interrogateur sur moi.

- Je préfèrerais ne vous en parler qu'à vous et à Sasuke-Sama.

Elle acquiesce mais au moment de quitter la prison la voix d'Itachi raisonne.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait exactement mais je sais que tu es entré en moi. Aucun Jutsu ne permet ce genre d'exploit.

En effet, c'est pour ça que ce n'en ai pas un. Je soupire. Mon regard se dirige vers ma supérieure qui a un des membres du conseil penché à son oreille. Je déteste ce genre de situation. Une fois que l'homme a reprit sa place Tsunade me demande d'expliquer comment j'ai réussi un tel exploit… La discrétion sur ses techniques n'est pas sensé être le maitre mot de tout ninja qui se respecte? Cependant devant le regard insistant de ma supérieure, je me rapproche de la cellule de ton frère puisque c'est lui qui m'a posé la question en premier avant de commencer. De toute façon, personne ne pourra jamais "le" reproduire.

- Ce n'est pas un Jutsu, c'est une technique héréditaire. C'est même le niveau supérieur et le plus haut de ce don. Mais comme ton Mangekyou Sharingan, il n'apparait qu'à une condition. Si toi tu as dû tuer ton meilleur ami pour y accéder moi j'y suis parvenu différemment.

Moi, j'ai dû faire une tentative de suicide. Enfin ''dû'', j'ai d'abord fait une tentative avant que Kyuubi s'en mêle et me sauve. Ce n'est qu'après que je me suis aperçu que j'avais cette capacité.

Après une légère pause, je reprends.

- Cette technique consiste en gros à lire dans les pensées de son adversaire. Pour être plus précis, une fois cette technique effectuée, j'ai un accès total au cerveau de mon opposant. Cela va de ses pensées les plus secrètes à l'intégralité de sa mémoire. Mais bien évidement vu la force de cette technique, la façon d'y accéder reste assez difficile. Deux choses doivent être réunies. Premièrement, il faut que je rentre en contact avec les yeux de mon adversaire, deuxièmement il faut qu'une seule et unique pensée parsème la tête de celui-ci à ce moment là.

- C'est pour cela que tu m'as embrassé ! remarque alors Itachi.

- D'habitude il suffit que l'on croise mon regard pour que seule la peur inhibe toutes autres pensées mais toi tu as été plus coriace, j'ai dû improviser. Je savais que tu ne t'y attendrais pas et j'ai eu raison puisque durant une seconde la surprise a été l'unique sentiment dans ton esprit. Une fois cela fait, je dispose d'un temps illimité durant lequel je pose différentes questions. Les réponses peuvent me parvenir par n'importe lequel de mes cinq sens même si la plus part du temps ce sont des images et/ou des sons. Une fois en possession de tout ce que je désire, je n'ai qu'à rompre ma faculté et revenir à la réalité. A votre niveau cela n'a duré que quelques secondes alors que souvent j'y reste plus une heure.

Je fais une dernière pause parcourant l'assemblée de mon regard avant de m'arrêter sur ma supérieure.

- Maintenant que la curiosité de tous est assouvie, pouvons-nous partir ?

Tsunade acquiesce en prenant le chemin vers la sortie.

- Demain même heure ! fit la voix grave de ton frère. Si tu ne tiens pas à ce que je dévoile ton identité aux personnes ici présentes, je veux un baiser de toi toutes les 24 heures Kitsune.

Tout le monde se retourne vers lui qui aborde pour la première fois un sourire en coin.

- Si tu révèles quoi que se soit, je me ferai un plaisir de dévoiler à ton frère la véritable raison du massacre de ton clan, lui répondis-je du tact au tact.

Son sourire ne perd étrangement pas de son intensité… comme s'il avait voulu que je le sache…

- Je vois que tu n'as pas lésiné sur les questions à poser à ma mémoire mais je laisse ce que j'ai dit : demain à 20 heures. Un baiser contre le secret ce n'est pas la fin du monde.

Je souris. Décidément Itachi m'étonne de plus en plus. Avec ce que j'ai appris sur lui je viens de comprendre. Il a vraiment fait exprès de se faire capturer mais il ne pensait pas que j'irai si loin dans ma recherche d'informations.

- J'y réfléchirai, répondis-je en quittant la pièce suivi de Tsunade.

* * *

Nous sommes Tsunade, toi et moi sur le chemin en direction de la tour de l'Hokage. Ma supérieure me demande alors :

- Tu vas accepter ?

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, répondis-je alors que tu jettes un regard noir vers moi.

Tu es étrangement calme quand même je trouve. C'est vrai c'est ton frère et tu n'as même pas cherché à le frapper ou autre chose dans le genre. C'est plutôt étonnant.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes tous les trois dans ton bureau et je commence mon exposé.

- Itachi connaissait le nom de la personne ayant fixé cette mise à prix. Je pense qu'il serait plus sécuritaire si vous gardiez cette information pour vous pour l'instant car sans preuve nous ne pouvons rien faire. Je préfère par conséquent garder moi même son identité secrète le temps de mettre un plan en place pour le confondre, je peux juste vous dire qu'il fait parti du village.

Un silence s'impose.

- Si nous ne savons rien, nous ne pouvons pas monter un stratagème, me fis-tu remarquer.

- Moi j'en ai un, déclarai-je posément. Il n'est pas des plus simples, ni des plus inoffensifs mais je pense qu'il peut marcher.

Tsunade me regarde fixement.

- Il consiste en quoi ? m'interroge-t-elle.

- A vous tuer !

Ses yeux s'ouvrent au maximum alors que tu fronces un sourcil.

- Le seul moyen de_ le_ faire sortir est que l'un d'entre vous meure et que l'assassin aille récupérer la récompense. D'après ce que j'ai pu tirer des informations du prisonnier fait à Suna, cet individu ne fait confiance à personne, il remettra donc la somme en main propre à celui qui aura effectué le travail quelques jours plus tard à l'auberge.

- Et tu peux me dire comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? Il faut un assassin qui nous soit fidèle et crédible sinon cela ne sert à rien. Tu as un nom ?

- Oui j'ai déjà réfléchit à tous cela à partir du moment où nous savions pour l'auberge.

Tsunade soupire.

- Je suppose que je ne mourrai pas vraiment ?

- En effet, l'idée c'est une mise en scène de votre mort avec le moins de personnes possible au courant. Je dirai qu'en plus de nous trois, il faudrait avertir « notre » soit disant assassin bien entendu, une terse personne qui puisse via un jutsu suivre le faux tueur jusqu'à l'auberge de façon à pouvoir intervenir en cas de problèmes et enfin je trancherai pour Jiraya qui se chargera de vous cacher le temps de votre mort. Moins de monde sera au courant, plus les réactions seront vrais, plus celui qui tire les ficelles y croira.

- En effet cela peut marcher ! énonce Tsunade.

- Mais il reste un problème : toi, fis-tu remarquer. Si du jour au lendemain tu n'arrive plus à stopper une attaque, cela va lui mettre la puce à l'oreille.

- Sauf si un élément externe entre en jeu. Le nombre de tentative de meurtres sur vous est d'environ de trois par jour. Il suffirait que notre assassin attaque lorsque je serai occupé à tuer les hommes de la première attaque. Bien entendu je foncerais alors sur vous mais trop tard et la surprise de l'identité de votre assassin nous immobilisera deux secondes le temps pour lui de s'enfuir. Bien sûr il faut fignoler les détails mais j'affirme que cela peut marcher.

- Et as-tu un nom à nous proposer pour jouer le rôle du tueur ? demande Tsunade.

- Bien sûr ! Haruno Sakura !

A suivre!

* * *

Naruto : Qu'est ce que Sakura vient faire là ?

Moi : Ah ça tu le seras au chapitre suivant !

Sasuke : ET MON FRERE, IL FAIT QUOI ICI ? ET C'EST QUOI CE DELIRE DE BAISER ?!

Moi : Oh ça ! C'est juste pour te faire enrager mon petit Sasuke !

Sasuke : S'IL TOUCHE A UN SEUL CHEVEUX DE NARUTO, JE L'ETRIPLE !!

Itachi : Ce n'est pas à Naruto que je demande un baiser mais à Kitsune.

Sasuke : C'EST PAREIL : TU VAS MOURIR ITACHI !!

Itachi : Ca c'est à l'auteur de décider et je ne suis pas sûr avec les menaces que tu lui as envoyé qu'elle accède à ta requête.

Moi : Exact Itachi ! Pour l'instant ta mort n'est pas envisager : j'ai encore besoin de toi mais bon je verrai par la suite :p.

Itachi : De toute façon tue moi si cela t'amuses. Tu m'as déjà tué dans ta fic précédente et je suis vivant dans celle-ci donc tu auras toujours besoin de moi-même si c'est dans ta prochaine fic !

Moi : T'es chiant Itachi ! Tu ne démarres pas au quart de tour comme ton frère, ce n'est pas marrant.

Itachi : Au moins je suis tranquille moi.

Moi : Ca dépend, pourquoi tu ne souffrirais pas un peu toi tiens.

Itachi : Qu'est ce que tu as derrière la tête Sermina ?

Moi : Ah ça vous le découvrirez que quand la fic sera terminée !!


	18. Chapter 18

**Titre de la fiction : "Sous le masque"**

**Titre du chapitre: _Mise en place du plan  
_**

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Yaoi - Drame - Aventure/suspens - OCC justifié plus tard pour Naruto - UA - humour**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi que le monde dans lequel ils évoluent.**

**Note : Donc, ceci est ma deuxième fic sur Naruto ! Sasuke a bien déserté Konoha mais il est revenu après avoir tué Orochimaru. Ma fan fiction démarre quelques mois après son retour donc SPOIL de la première partie !**

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Mise en place du plan**

Tes sourcils se froncent et Tsunade a les yeux grands ouverts.

- Sakura ne sera pas crédible du tout, fit Tsunade. J'ai été son professeur et tout le monde connait son caractère : personne n'y croira.

- C'est pour cela que ce sera vous qu'elle touchera mais Sasuke-Sama qu'elle visait. Je veux profiter de la récente rupture entre vous, ensuite nous rajoutons un élément perturbateur. Nous connaissons tous le caractère impulsif de Sakura, personne ne doutera.

- Et quel sera cet élément ? demandes-tu suspicieux.

- Notre relation qui sera plus ou moins annoncé officiellement !

Tsunade, qui avait amené sa bouteille à ses lèvres, recracha par terre le liquide en éclatant de rire tout en nous regardant l'un puis l'autre.

- Cela risque d'être drôle ! s'exclame-t-elle alors.

Tu esquisses un sourire en coin. Cette idée à l'air de te plaire.

- Cela fait un peu moins de trois semaines que vous êtes séparés, or pour une fille le délai pour pouvoir entre guillemet « tourner la page » et aller voir ailleurs est d'un mois voire deux pour Sakura d'après ces propres dires. De ce fait si en moins de vingt jours tu l'as remplacée cela ne risque de ne pas lui plaire. Il faut ajouter à cela que c'est à moi qu'elle est venue se confier, ce qui est un secret pour personne, elle se sentira alors doublement trahi. Sa réaction de haine et de colère sera totalement prévisible pour les gens du village. Bien entendu, vu son caractère impulsif, il faudrait qu'elle essaye de vous tuer le jour même où l'on découvre notre liaison Sasuke-Sama, explique-je calmement. Ainsi lorsque la faille se présentera, elle essayera de vous tuer. Mais Tsunade-Sama s'interposera entre vous deux et prendra l'attaque de plein fouet, la tuant sur le coup. Cela sera alors tout à fait crédible.

Je me tourne vers Tsunade.

- Lorsque j'entendrai votre cri, Tsunade-Sama, je me retournerai et resterai deux secondes immobile en découvrant l'attaque de Sakura et je pense que je ne serai pas le seul. Le temps de réagir elle aura filé.

Tsunade me regarde un moment, le visage redevenu sérieux.

- Et pour quoi elle ne tuerait pas Sasuke-Sama directement ? Cela évitera de compliquer les choses.

- C'est exact mais il est préférable que se soit vous pour deux raisons. Tout d'abord, c'est au jour d'aujourd'hui Sasuke-Sama qui est l'Hokage principal et s'il venait à mourir, on vous demanderai aussitôt de choisir un autre successeur. De plus, le fait qu'il soit Hokage depuis peu, donnera à notre ennemi l'impression d'une faiblesse de Konoha.

- Ton plan est bien pensé, de toute façon moi je n'en vois pas d'autre, finit-elle par me dire.

- Moi non plus, énonces-tu. Nous pouvons donc commencer à le mettre en place demain dès l'aurore.

Je souris. Sasuke ce n'est pas parce que l'on va faire semblant de sortir ensemble qu'il se passera quoi que se soit et j'espère que ça tu l'as en tête.

Je tourne alors ma tête vers l'horloge qui indique 23h30.

- Il faudrait penser à mettre également un garde du corps au près de vous Sasuke-Sama, le temps que je meure officiellement, après quoi Kit se chargera de ta protection.

- C'était déjà prévu, réponds-tu. L'ANBU Ban'ken (littéralement : Chien de garde) doit d'ailleurs m'attendre devant la porte.

- Bien dans ce cas, il se fait tard et demain risque d'être une longue journée.

Je m'incline respectueusement devant toi avant de prendre congé avec ma protégée. Et en effet, de l'autre côté de la porte, un ANBU est là à t'attendre. Je reconnais aisément Kakashi. Il nous salue brièvement avant de pénétrer dans ton bureau.

Une fois Tsunade endormi, je me positionne sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Je soupire. Une vague de nostalgie m'envahit. Ces quinze jours de vacances étaient vraiment très agréable mais maintenant il faut que je me concentre sur cette histoire et uniquement sur cela.

Je ne me serai jamais douté que c'était lui, c'est vraiment un traitre jusqu'au bout et de tout temps cet enfoiré.

Une vague de rage et de fureur se fait alors sentir au fond de moi.

_«- Princesse, calme-toi, s'il te plait !_

_- QUE JE ME CALME, TU VEUX QUE JE TE REFASSE VOIR CE QU'IL M'A FAIT CET ORDURE ? TU AURAIS DU ME LAISSER LE TUER QUAND J'EN AVAIS L'OCCASION !_

_- Kyu, s'il te plait calme-toi, la vengeance ne mène à rien. »_

Elle semble peu à peu se calmer mais reprend quelques minutes plus tard.

_«- Et c'est toi qui me dit ça ? Si ce que tu fais et que tu vas faire subir à l'Uchiwa ce n'est pas de la vengeance je me demande ce que c'est...?_

_- Un point pour toi, princesse ! Mais justement la mort serai trop douce face à ce qu'il t'a fait et ce qu'il a fait au village. Si tu l'avais tué à ce moment là, il serait mort en héros. Tant fait pas le village c'est tout ce qu'il a : on va le détruire comme il t'a détruit il y vingt trois ans !_

_- J'aimerai quand même le tuer, ce salaud !_

_- Si une fois que nous l'avons percé à jour, l'occasion se présente je ne m'opposerai pas à cette volonté !_

_- Merci gamin !_

_- De rien, ma petite renarde adorée. »_

Je souris tendrement, je me suis vraiment attachée à elle. Bon il faut que je me concentre à nouveau sur le plan. Il va falloir quand même jouer serré. On ne peut pas aller voir de but en blanc Sakura, se serai flagrant surtout pour lui, vu qu'il fait vraiment attention à tout.

_« - Et pour la tierce personne chargée de la protéger dans l'ombre, tu as une idée ? »_

Oh que oui j'ai une idée ! Depuis qu'elle n'est plus avec toi, elle passe beaucoup de temps avec lui et je me demande s'il ne pourrait pas se passer quelque chose entre ces deux là ! Enfin ce n'est pas le primordial et puis il faut que je me repose un peu, on verra demain avec toi et Tsunade.

_« - Kyuu, tu veilles ?_

_- Aucun souci, gamin ! »_

De toute façon puisque Kakashi veille sur toi tu ne viendras plus me voir jusqu'à ce que je devienne ton garde du corps alors…

* * *

Le lendemain matin, c'est toi qui énonce le fait que l'on ne peut pas convoquer Sakura sans attirer l'attention. Nous finissons ensuite de mettre les derniers détails du plan au point et Tsunade se propose pour aller voir Sakura afin de la prévenir pendant que tu t'occuperas de mettre Jiraiya au courant. D'ailleurs il ne devrait pas tarder. Nous prenons ainsi congé de toi.

Pour ne rien précipiter et ainsi éviter de mettre la puce à l'oreille à ce traitre, Tsunade se balade tranquillement dans le village. Nous nous arrêtons ainsi chez Ichiraku avant de repartir. Durant notre promenade, nombreuses sont les personnes qui s'arrêtent un instant pour lui demander de ses nouvelles ou plus simplement si elle a passé de bonnes vacances. Son sourire étiré au maximum, se remémorant ces instants, elle compta notre périple à qui voulait l'entendre. Elle fut attaquée par deux fois, agressions que je n'ai eu aucun mal à arrêter.

En fin de matinée, elle finit par se diriger vers l'hôpital de Konoha où elle était sure de trouver Sakura. Après de petits arrêts dans certaines chambres, prenant des nouvelles de certains ninjas, elle entre dans le bureau qu'occupe notre ancienne équipière.

- Tsunade-Sama, j'ai appris votre retour hier mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de venir vous voir. Comment allez-vous ?

- Moi, très bien même si les vacances me manque déjà.

Pendant que Sakura rit de bon cœur face à l'air blasé de sa supérieure, je fis le tour de la pièce de mes yeux, mon don héréditaire activé.

En fait à la base ce don me permet de voir à travers tout ce qui est solide puis en activant le deuxième niveau je peux voir à l'intérieur de tout être vivant et enfin comme tu l'as vu le plus haut degré de cette capacité est de pouvoir lire dans l'esprit de n'importe qui.

Une fois mon inspection faite, je fais signe à Tsunade qu'aucun dispositif visuel et/ou auditif ne se trouve dans cette pièce. Son visage devient alors sérieux.

- Sakura j'ai une mission de rang S à vous confier.

La concernée, vu l'air grave de sa supérieure et le passage au vouvoiement, reprend un visage sérieux et attentif.

- Quelle est-elle, Tsunade-Sama ?

Cette dernière s'installe sur le fauteuil faisant face à sa protégée. Elle laissa quelques secondes de blanc avant de tout lui raconter. Sakura ne coupa à aucun moment la parole de sa supérieure et les traits de son visage se font plus durs. Une fois son récit terminé, Tsunade observa la réaction de la jeune fille aux cheveux rose.

- J'accepte cette mission.

- Bien ! Nous n'avons pas encore prévu de jour précis mais pour plus de sureté je préfère ne plus reparler de cette affaire, je porterai mes cheveux détachés deux jour avant celui où vous devrez agir. Vous avez des questions ?

- Oui ! Vous avez parlé d'une personne qui me suivrait cachée, qui sera-t-elle ?

Tsunade se tourne vers moi.

- Iruka Umino, il prétextera vouloir rendre visite à Naruto et sera ainsi absent du village sans éveiller aucun soupçon. Il partira deux jours avant toi, une fois que tu auras fait ce que tu dois faire et que tu auras pris la fuite, vous vous rejoindrez en un point que vous auriez au préalablement définis ensemble. Nous n'avons pas besoin de le connaitre. D'après ce que je sais sur lui, il était un des meilleurs de sa promotion au niveau de la discrétion et de la capacité de dissimulation.

Elle fronce légèrement les sourcils avant d'approuver mon idée d'un signe de tête.

- Nous le voulons vivant alors capturez-le et blessez-le si nécessaire mais rien de plus.

- Bien !

Ceci dit, nous prenons congé. L'air est doux et semble comme suspendu. Le calme avant la tempête? Pourvu que ce plan marche. Nous nous dirigeons ensuite en direction de l'appartement de Tsunade. Ce n'est quand fin d'après midi, que Jiraiya passe nous voir. Le temps de son passage, nous nous mettons d'accord sur le chemin emprunté du corps de Tsunade une fois sans vie, ainsi que la manière de le faire « disparaître » de façon à ne mettre la puce à l'oreille à personne.

Le reste de la journée se passa bien et plutôt tranquille si on enlève une dernière attaque contre Tsunade lorsque nous nous rendons dans ton bureau duquel tu n'étais pas sortit depuis ce matin.

Une fois entré Kakashi en tenu d'ANBU se retire, nous laissant seuls tous les trois.

Tsunade t'explique la discussion avec Sakura et te donne le nom du nouveau venu dans le plan : Iruka. Durant leur discussion mon regard se pose sur l'horloge : 19h50. Je vais devoir y aller !

_«- Et étrangement cela ne te gène pas plus que ça gamin !_

_- En même temps, cela emmerde énormément Sasuke, vu que lui ne m'a jamais embrassé sur les lèvres »_

Je me tourne vers ma supérieure.

- Tsunade- Sama !

Elle se retourne et je lui montre du regard la pendule. Elle fronce les sourcils.

- Bon, Sasuke-Sama, nous allons prendre congé. Finissez de remplir quelques papiers et rentrez chez vous.

Tu acquiesces de la tête avant de retourner dans ta paperasse. Nous sortons alors du bureau, laissant Kakashi reprendre sa place à tes côtés. Même si tu ne nous suis pas, je sais que tu vas nous regarder via la boule de cristal. Alors fixe nous et que la jalousie et la colère naissent en toi !

* * *

Nous finissons par pénétrer dans cette petite et sombre pièce qu'occupe en ce moment ton frère. Dans ce petit espace clos, quelques membres du conseil et une bonne vingtaine d'ANBU sont présents, apparemment déçus de mon arrivée. J'y distingue aisément toute notre promotion. Je m'approche alors de la grille.

- Tu es venu en fin de compte.

- Tu en as douté ? demande-je feignant la surprise.

- Tu es quelqu'un d'imprévisible, Kitsune.

Le garde ouvre la porte de la cellule d'Itachi dans laquelle je m'enfonce. Je fais les trois gestes permettant à mon masque de devenir immatériel avant de me pencher sur lui. Je reste quelques secondes en suspens à cinq millimètre de ses lèvres, je sens son souffle chaud les caresser.

- Il faudra que tu m'expliques ce que tu gagnes à ce petit jeu, ajoute-je dans un murmure avant de déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes.

A suivre!

* * *

Naruto : D'abord tu me mets avec Gaara, ensuite avec un parfait inconnu nommé Ulrick et maintenant tu me fais embrasser Itachi ! Mais t'as pas fini à la fin ?

Moi : Non ! Je me régale.

Sasuke (dont la haine et le dégout envers l'auteur augmente un peu plus chaque seconde) :…

Naruto : C'est pire que tout là en plus avec son frère… t'es vraiment pas possible !

Moi : Vi ! Je sais et j'adore ça !

Azerty (mode pom-pom-girl) : Vas-y sempai, t'es la meilleure, YATA !

Sasuke (qui a beaucoup de mal à contenir sa rage) :…

Naruto : Après ça t'arrêtes, hein ? Moi j'en ai marre de ce truc, je veux être avec mon Sasuke d'amour !

Moi : Pas encore mon coco, Sasuke doit encore payer. Il me reste de petits trucs à faire et après, promis, je te le rends !

Sasuke (explosant) : NE TE FOUS PAS DE MOI ! JE VAIS TE MASSACRER AVANT MÊME QUE TU ES TOUCHE TON CLAVIER ! TU VAS CONNAITRE LA COLÈRE D'UN UCHIWA !

Moi : Oups ! Je ferai mieux de filer !

Naruto (blasé): Qui sème le vent récolte la tempête !

Itachi : Oh ! En plus d'être bien foutu, t'es poète ! T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir avec moi, Naru-Chan ?

Naruto : Heu… heu… heu…

Sasuke (arrêtant de courir après l'auteur et fonçant sur son frère) : TU LE TOUCHES, T'ES MORT !

Itachi (s'en allant) : Toujours la même rengaine, il faudrait penser à te recycler, petit frère.

Azerty: Love, Love, Love! Comment ça j'use du papier pour rien ? M'en fout. LOVE, LOVE, LOVE, LOVE, LOVE, LOVE, LOVE, LOVE, LOVE, LOVE, LOVE! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cette histoire avec Itachi m'intrigue, me passionne et me fait vraiment tripper ! LA SUUUUIIITE !


	19. Chapter 19

* * *

**Titre de la fiction : "Sous le masque"**

**Titre du chapitre: _Itachi : un moyen de vengeance?  
_**

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Yaoi - Drame - Aventure/suspens - OCC justifié plus tard pour Naruto - UA - humour**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi que le monde dans lequel ils évoluent.**

**Note : Donc, ceci est ma deuxième fic sur Naruto ! Sasuke a bien déserté Konoha mais il est revenu après avoir tué Orochimaru. Ma fan fiction démarre quelques mois après son retour donc SPOIL de la première part****ie !**

* * *

**Réponses aux commentaires anonymes:**

Je m'arrête là parce que c'est plus amusant **cc**;)!! Je... je... suis hors la loi?? NON MAIS CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE ET COMMENT JE VAIS FAIRE POUR LES AUTRES CHAPITRES, MO?? XD! Volà la sute!! Kiss! ! !

Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments **iwaka-kawai**!! En même temps, ne pas inclure Itachi alors que l'on veut faire chier/souffrir Sasuke, ce n'est pas possible XDet comme j'adore ça !! Merci à toi de laisser un commentaire et d'aimer:)! Kiss! ! !

Lol, **aemelia**, et vi, j'ai réussi à faire détester ou du moins à créer une grande animosité sur le personnage de Sasuke XD!! Et voilà la suite!! Kiss! ! !

* * *

_- Il faudra que tu m'expliques ce que tu gagnes à ce petit jeu, ajoute-je dans un murmure avant de déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes._

Bonne lecture ! ! !

**Chapitre 18 : Itachi : un moyen de vengeance?**

Elles sont glacées. Une étrange sensation me parcours le corps. Le mélange de ses lèvres givrées avec son souffle brulant donne une impression particulière de plaisir. Je reste sur ses lèvres une dizaine de secondes mais à peine m'en suis-je éloigné, sa bouche s'ouvre :

- Faire souffrir mon frère. Et vu la rumeur qui dit qu'il s'intéresse à toi, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, me répondit-il sans une once de sentiment.

Je souris et me rapproche de lui. Mes lèvres posées près de son oreille, je lui murmure :

- Pourtant il me semble me rappeler que c'est pour « sauver » ton frère que tu as tué tout ton clan, non ?

Malgré le bandeau qui lui cache les yeux et sa grande maitrise de soi qu'il met moi-même difficile de percer, je ressens de la souffrance au fond de lui. Il a vraiment enduré beaucoup de choses...

Mais il se reprend dans la seconde qui suit.

- Et puis tu me plais !

Je souris et prend le chemin de la sortie, mais arrivé devant la porte de la cellule, je m'arrête.

- T'es pas mal non plus pour un déserteur, lui répondis-je.

Puis reprenant ma marche.

- A demain Itachi !

- A demain Kitsune !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tsunade et moi étions dans la rue.

- Tu t'amuses bien, on dirait ?

- Que veux-tu, je joue avec ce que j'ai et là en l'occurrence c'est lui !

Elle pousse un faux soupir exaspéré avant de sourire.

* * *

Le lendemain, la journée fut plutôt tranquille. Comme prévu tu n'es pas venu hier soir. Au alentour de midi, nous nous dirigeons vers ton bureau. Une fois enfermés, nous mettons les derniers détails du plan au point.

- Il faudrait que ce soir, vous veniez me voir Sasuke-Sama ! explique-je calmement. Voyant le regard interrogateur de Tsunade, je continue, nous ne pouvons pas informer notre relation aux villageois du jour au lendemain comme on annoncerait tel ou tel grand évènement. Il faut que certains indices aiguisent l'intérêt des plus curieux. Nous pourrions faire cela deux ou trois nuits et je pense que d'ici quelques jours certaines personnes voudront vérifier ces dires. Nous choisirons ce moment là pour nous embrasser. Le lendemain tout le monde sera au courant et en premier lieu Sakura.

- C'est en effet le mieux à faire. Si nous annonçons cela officiellement, nous risquons d'éveiller les soupçons chez notre traite puisque Kitsune nous a dit qu'il était très méfiant.

Tsunade fronça les sourcils un instant, réfléchissant puis hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

- Mais évitez d'en faire trop, je serai à côté alors vos cochonneries pas devant moi, je vous pris !

Je souris, une perche comme ça je saute dessus.

- Ne tant fait pas si tu t'ennuies j'appellerai Jiraiya pour toi !

- QUOI ? CE PERVERS ! NON MAIS CA NE VA PAS ? PLUTOT CREVEE !

--Oui, oui, je te crois ! Et moi je suis cent pour cent hétéro.

Elle tourne ses yeux et envoie à mon encontre un magnifique regard noir auquel je réponds par une petite inclination de tête. J'adore cette femme !

Je me retourne alors vers toi, ton visage arbore un petit sourire en coin. Non, Sasuke, ce ne sera pas ce que tu crois. Mes lèvres s'étirent, je jubile. Tu vas être surpris.

Puis dans un commun accord, vous décidez d'aller manger à l'extérieur. Le soleil, la chaleur et les attaques sont au rendez-vous. Ils sont chiants à force, c'est toujours le même genre d'agression. Ils ne peuvent pas innover, cela en devient lassant !

* * *

Après un repas en tête à tête avec Kakashi en tenue et moi à vos côtés, tu repars vers ton bureau et nous en direction de l'hôpital. Tsunade aida les infermières débordées à cause de l'arrivée d'une équipe de ninja en mission mal en point. Puis, nous rentrons chez elle avant de nous diriger vers ton frère. Mais contrairement à hier, tu es, par le plus grand des hasards, sur notre chemin.

- Je voudrais vous parler, Tsunade-Sama. C'est à propos des ninjas que vous avez soigné cette après midi.

Elle acquiesce.

- Très bien mais d'abord, fit-elle en me montrant de la tête.

- Je comprends, te contentes-tu de répondre avant de marcher à nos côtés.

Une fois arrivée dans la pièce où se trouve ton frère, ton regard noir se pose sur lui. Il t'a senti ça c'est certain. Le rituel se met alors en place. Le garde qui s'avance, la grille qui s'ouvre, moi qui m'approche. Quelques secondes plus tard, nos lèvres sont scellées mais contrairement à hier le baiser ne reste pas tout à fait chaste. En effet, je sens ses lèvres bougeaient sur les miennes. Je le regarde un instant surpris. A quoi il joue ?

Les dix secondes que j'ai décidé de lui accorder sont à présent écoulées. Je me relève doucement en passant près de son oreille :

- A quoi tu joues ?

Dans un murmure il me répond :

- Au même jeu que toi ! Je ne sais pas ce que t'as fait mon frère mais mon rôle à moi c'est de le torturer et il me semble que tu essayes de faire pareil. Quelque soit le plan que tu avais prévu, considère simplement que je suis un atout de plus dans ton jeu.

Un atout de plus dans mon jeu ? Un moyen de plus pour te faire payer ce que tu m'as fait… ca me plait. Mes lèvres s'étirent alors que je sors de la cellule.

- Tu ne m'as pas répondu, mon petit Kitsune ?

- Qui ne dit mot consent ! concluais-je.

Son petit sourire en coin refait son appariation pour la deuxième fois depuis son arrestation.

- Dans ce cas, j'ai hâte d'être à demain Kitsune.

Moi aussi !

- A plus !

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tsunade et toi vous retrouvez seul dans ton bureau. Vu mon grade, je n'ai normalement pas droit de vous écouter, excepté pour cette histoire de mise à prix puisque c'est moi qui est découvert les informations. De ce fait, je vous ai juste octroyé un halo de protection tout en me positionnant aux abords de la fenêtre. Kakashi est lui placé devant la porte. Vous parlez ainsi deux bonnes heures sans qu'aucun évènement ne soit à déplorer. Une fois cela terminé, me revoilà dans la chambre de ma supérieure paisiblement endormie par mes soins. Néanmoins cette fois, je t'attends avec impatience mais ce n'est pas parce que j'ai envie de te voir, non. C'est juste parce que le rôle que je vais jouer, ne sera justement qu'un rôle et rien d'autre. Cependant je ferai tout pour te faire croire le contraire.

Ce n'est qu'une demi-heure plus tard que je te vois arriver en compagnie de Kakashi, visiblement surpris de l'endroit où tu t'arrêtes. Tu lui demandes de rester légèrement en retrait pendant que je te fais une place sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Tu finis par parler doucement tout en sachant que notre ancien sensei, ayant une ouïe très fine, n'aura aucune difficulté pour nous entendre aussi faible soit notre débit. Et en plus, si on ajoute à cela qu'il est d'une curiosité prononcée, nous savons tous les deux qu'il en fera bon usage.

- Tu voulais me voir en privé, Kitsune !

Alors une improvisation, très bien j'aime cette idée : cela n'en fera que plus vrai.

- En effet mais je suis surpris que vous vous soyez déplacé à cette heure juste pour me voir.

Tu effectues un petit sourire qui n'échappe pas à Kakashi qui nous observe de plus en plus surpris.

- Tu ne dois pas quitter Tsunade-Sama et il me semble que c'était seul que tu voulais me parler.

- Il n'y a pas d'autre raison ?

Ton sourire s'élargit alors que ta main se pose sur ma cuisse.

- Oui, tu me manquais.

Notre cher professeur a un léger sursaut de stupéfaction. Il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas.

- Ta présence seule, sans personne autour me manquait également, te répondis-je en posant ma main sur la tienne avec laquelle je commence de petites caresses.

- Vivement que cette affaire de mise à prix soit finis, on aura plus de temps pour être seul tous les deux.

J'acquiesce en silence.

- On peut quand même arranger cela !

- Je ne demande que ça mais ici avec …

Tu laisses ta phrase en suspens mais Kakashi a très bien compris qu'il est de trop mais par sa fonction de garde du corps il ne peut partir. De toute façon, juste pour avoir des preuves de ce que nous avons sous entendu même si il le pouvait, il ne le ferait pas.

- Un voile noir à l'intérieur de la chambre qui protège et empêche tous curieux de voir quoi que se soit.

- Avec Tsunade- Sama à côté ?

- C'est une idée maintenant si tu ne veux pas on n'est pas obligé.

Tu relèves ta tête dans les étoiles, ta main toujours sous la mienne que tu finis par retirer.

Tu te lèves.

- ANBU ne bougez pas, je dois voir quelques choses avec Kitsune, nous n'en aurions pas pour longtemps.

Kakashi acquiesce mais je sens que son cerveau est en ébullition. Il a du mal à digérer l'information on dirait.

Dans un petit mouvement, tu te retournes et sautes dans la chambre dans laquelle je te suis. Une fois à l'intérieur, je forme ce voile et nous nous retrouvons dans le noir absolu. Grâce à un jutsu de feu que tu manies à la perfection, tu nous allumes toutes les bougies de la pièce.

Je réveille Tsunade comme elle me l'a demandé. Elle s'assoit alors sur son lit.

- Alors ? nous interroge-t-elle.

- Pour le moment, on dirait que cela marche, réponds-tu.

- En même temps avec la curiosité de Kakashi, ce n'est pas très compliqué !

Tu me regardes et fronces les sourcils mais c'est Tsunade qui te répond.

- Kit a la faculté de lire les émotions des personnes qui l'entourent. Il peut de ce fait reconnaître n'importe qui masqué à partir du moment où il l'a déjà vu non dissimulé au préalablement.

Pendant sa petite explication, je me suis installé sur une chaise.

- Le problème, c'est qu'avec Kakashi la rumeur va se propager assez vite. Je propose alors de commencer le plan dès demain, plus vite cette histoire sera terminée, plus nous serons soulagés d'un poids, énonçais-je calmement.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accords, Kit ! Sasuke-Sama ? t'interroge-t-elle.

Tu te contentes d'acquiescer. Apparemment tu avais prévu un autre scénario lorsque tu es entré dans cette pièce, mes lèvres s'étirent.

Il me tarde de devenir ton garde du corps attitré : à ce moment là, je pourrais passer à l'ultime partie de mon plan, celle qui te détruira comme tu m'as détruit.

- Bon dans ce cas c'est décidé, demain je laisse mes cheveux détachés. Normalement, Iruka devrais venir vous voir dans la journée Sasuke-Sama.

- Je l'attendrai. Ces deux jours vont passer très vite, il va falloir faire attention à tout.

- Et prier pour que cela fonctionne, il y a tant de détails que j'espère que tous les évènements s'enclencheront au bon moment, continu Tsunade.

Vous vous regardez d'un air entendu lorsque votre regard se tourne vers moi. Je sens ma protégée hésiter.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir, baasan'-chan ?

Elle me sourit.

- Il faudrait que je pense à te tuer, tu me connais beaucoup trop à mon goût !

Elle laisse un silence puis elle reprend.

- Itachi ! Il t'a parlé je crois.

Je me lève et pivote face au mur contemplant, une peinture durant quelques secondes avant de me tourner à nouveau vers vous.

- Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent alors que tu fronces les sourcils.

- Disons qu'il essaye de se servir de moi mais je ne sais pas à quelle fin donc pour le moment je joue son jeu. Mais même si cette mise à prix est notre problème principal, je suis sûr qu'il s'est laissé capturer et je n'ai pas réussi à savoir pourquoi !

- Tu ne lui as pas posé la question lorsque tu étais en lui ? me demandes-tu.

- Si et la réponse n'a pas été claire du tout. Les images étaient floues, les sons incompréhensibles et j'ai ressentit une odeur indéfinissable.

- Qu'est ce que tu entends par jouer son jeu Kit ?

- Ce soir, il a bougé sa bouche sur la mienne. Il veut plus que nos simples touchés de lèvres.

- Du poison ?

- Non, je vérifie toujours avant mais je me demande juste où il veut en venir donc pour le moment, je pense me plier à ce qu'il me demande.

Tu me lances un regard noir et tes poings se serrent.

- Du moins tant que je ne serai pas ce qu'il mijote.

A suivre !!

* * *

Naruto : Alors Itachi a tué son clan pour protéger Sasuke ?

Moi : Vi, ce n'est pas mimi tout ça !

Sasuke : NON MAIS CA NE VA PAS ?

Moi : Moi, si, si très bien c'est gentil de prendre des nouvelles de ma santé !!

Naruto : Mais miss, sérieusement, Itachi ce n'est pas sensé être le méchant dans l'histoire !

Moi : Tu sais Naru, personne n'est tout blanc ou tout noir !

Itachi : Dans ton monde oui mais dans une histoire, il a raison, il y a toujours les grands méchants et les vaillants gentils !

Moi : Et ben, je dirai que les gentils sont Naruto et Kyuubi et les méchants : Sasuke et celui qui a créé la mise à prix : ) !!

Sasuke (en soupirant) : C'est le monde à l'envers !!

Moi (réfléchis et a une illumination avant de regarder les trois bishôs devant elle, surprise) :….

Itachi : Quoi ?

Moi : C'est bizarre !

Naruto : Qu'est ce qui est bizarre ?

Moi : Vous !

Sasuke (fronçant un sourcil) :…

Moi : Ben vi, Sasuke tu n'as pas sauté sur ton frère pour le tuer, Itachi tu n'as pas essayé de draguer Naruto et toi Naruto, tu n'as même pas était gêné de la présence des deux frères !

Sasuke, Naruto et Itachi :………

Moi : YATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !! VOUS ÊTES RECONCILIES !!

Itachi : Naru-Chan, ça te dit de laisser cette folle pour aller se réfugier dans une petite chambre d'hôtel, seuls… tous les deux ?

Naruto : Heu… c'est-à-dire que…

Sasuke : ITACHI, JE VAIS TE TUER !!

Moi : AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !! C'est que vous m'avez fait peur à un moment !!

Azerty: C'est, c'est, c'est … La première fois de ma vie que j'aime Itachi !! Love, love, love !

Moi : C'est fait pour, miss, c'est fait pour !!


	20. Chapter 20

**Titre de la fiction : "Sous le masque"**

**Titre du chapitre: _Hostilités  
_**

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Yaoi - Drame - Aventure/suspens - OCC justifié plus tard pour Naruto - UA - humour**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi que le monde dans lequel ils évoluent.**

**Note : Donc, ceci est ma deuxième fic sur Naruto ! Sasuke a bien déserté Konoha mais il est revenu après avoir tué Orochimaru. Ma fan fiction démarre quelques mois après son retour donc SPOIL de la première partie !**

* * *

Réponses aux commentaires anonymes :

Merci **miss-hayden**:)! On me le dit souvent que je suis sadique et pour moi, c'est un compliment:p!! Et voilà la suite! Kiss! ! !

Tout simplement parce que c'est Itachi XD **cc**... bon ok la réponse est bidon mais je ne dirai rien qui pourrait me trahir XD!! Et voilà la suite!! Kiss! ! !

La voilà la suite **aemilia** (désolée pour le retard:()!! Merci pour tes compliments! Kiss! ! !

* * *

Bonne lecture ! ! !

_- Non je vérifie toujours avant mais je me demande juste où il veut en venir et pour le moment, je pense me plier à ce qu'il me demande._

_Tu me lances un regard noir et tes poings se serrent._

_- Du moins tant que je ne serai pas ce qu'il mijote._

**Chapitre 19 : Hostilités**

Lorsqu'une demi-heure fut passée, Tsunade se rendormie avec mon aide avant que je ne m'approche de toi. Mes mains se posent sur le haut de ta chemise à laquelle je déboutonne les deux premières attaches. Tu restes surpris un instant mais au moment où je vois tes mains s'approcher de moi, je m'explique :

- C'est juste pour que l'on soit plus crédible. Kakashi a toujours était soupçonneux.

Puis je fais de même avec mon haut. Tu sembles légèrement déçu, c'est en partie le but.

Mais soudain tu me plaques contre le mur. Ton regard froid essaye de passer au-delà du masque mais n'y arrive pas. Je ne serrai dire ce que je ressens en cet instant. Mélange de plaisir de te faire réagir, de te sentir contre moi, de te savoir à ma merci ! Oui parce que contrairement à ce que tu crois, tu es entièrement à ma merci, Sasuke ! Et la question que tu me poses, même si elle reste sur un ton totalement indifférent, le prouve une nouvelle fois.

- Alors je ne t'ai pas manqué du tout ?

Mes lèvres s'étirent au plus haut point : je jubile. Sur un ton blasé et suffisant qui ne me ressemble pas mais qui va très bien à la situation, je te réponds :

- Ecoute Sasuke, je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues mais moi j'ai eu ce que je voulais lors de la fête de ta nomination, si toi ce n'est pas le cas alors tu vas devoir redoubler d'effort sans avoir beaucoup de chance d'y parvenir. De un, à part l'exception avec Gaara, j'ai pour habitude de ne le faire qu'une seule fois avec la même personne. De deux, même si tu arrives à établir le même lien qui m'unissait au Kazekage, tu ne seras jamais dominant pendant l'acte.

Je laisse passer un blanc de quelques secondes, durant lequel tes yeux continuent à me jauger sans pour autant arriver à me déstabiliser et cela je sais que tu le sens très bien. Ta poigne sur mon corps n'a pas bougé mais j'ai sentis ton corps se raidir lors de mon monologue. La vraie bataille va enfin commencer mais contrairement à toi j'ai tous les atouts en main, Sasuke ! TOUS !

- Maintenant libre à toi d'essayer. Je te connais assez pour savoir que tu aimes relever les défis et celui là semble être un bon exercice pour toi !

Tu affiches alors un petit sourire en coin.

- Donc tu veux que je le relève ?

- Disons que tu es le seul qui peut réussir et cela m'amuserai beaucoup de te voir faire, je dois bien l'avouer mais je continue de douter que tu y parviennes Sasuke.

Tu relâches ta poigne tout en dirigeant tes lèvres à mon oreille.

- Ecoute moi bien mon petit Kit, j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux.

Mais c'est que tu te révoltes dis moi ! Les hostilités sont officiellement ouvertes. Contrairement à toi, la première phase de mon plan qui te détruira est déjà en place, c'est juste une question de temps. Il n'y aura qu'une fin possible et c'est celle que j'aurai décidée. J'ai déjà imaginé toutes les possibilités, il ne peut en être autrement.

- Ce n'est pas parce que maintenant tu es Hokages que tu arriveras à tes fins.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es la personne la plus puissante du village que je ne te ferai pas plier, Kit !

_«- Ce n'est pas en te menaçant qu'il arrivera à quelques choses ! Répond-lui ! _

_- Non, je veux qu'il ait l'impression d'avoir le dernier mot ! »_

A partir de maintenant, tout doucement je te laisserai croire que tu prends le dessus sur moi. Tu vas tomber de haut. J'ai hâte de rentrer dans cette cellule ce jour là et voir les traces de l'anéantissement total de tout ton être sur ton visage que moi seul aurai engendré. Mon corps est parcouru d'un frisson d'anticipation à l'idée même de ce moment que je savourerai avec un plaisir non feint.

Ton sourire réapparait. C'est vrai, au moment de ce tremblement de ma part, tes doigts, se retirant de mon col, avaient au passage caressé la peau de mon cou.

Je finis par m'éloigner de toi et enlève le voile nous masquant avant de te suivre lorsque tu sautes hors de la chambre. Je sens le regard de notre ancien professeur nous toiser.

Tu restes un instant debout, humant la légère brise du vent qui soulève doucement tes cheveux d'ébène. Puis tu te retournes vers moi pour poser une main sur mon épaule. L'idée est de mimer un au revoir mais tes yeux face à moi sont tout autre. Ton regard me laisse voir toute la confiance que tu as en toi et ton sourire plus prononcé que d''habitude offre la preuve que pour toi, tu as déjà en partie gagné. Tu mimes avec ta bouche une phrase que je déchiffre aisément : '' Personne ne me résiste''.

C'est justement parce que je ne t'ai pas résisté à cette époque, parce que tu m'as détruit, parce que le temps a passé, qu'au jour d'aujourd'hui, une chose est sûre, tu n'obtiendras que ce que je veux te donner.

Tu finis par enlever ta main puis tu te retournes avant de te diriger vers Kakashi.

Demain va être une drôle de journée !

* * *

La nuit et la matinée filèrent très vite. Tsunade dès sept heures du matin était à l'hôpital de Konoha.

Ses cheveux volant derrière elle au grès de sa course. Sa chevelure détachée la met beaucoup plus en valeur, Jiraya ne pourra plus lui résister. Il faudrait d'ailleurs que je m'occupe de leur cas parce que têtus et fiers comme ils sont, aucun d'eux ne fera le premier pas.

Dans le couloir nous croisons Sakura.

- Bonjour Tsunade-Sama, jolie coiffure, nous dit-elle sourire aux lèvres alors que je l'ai senti se crisper légèrement à notre vue.

- Bonjour Sakura, merci.

Pourvu que ce plan marche, sinon je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour le démasquer !! Mais bon soyons optimiste, si tout ce passe bien, cela devrait marcher à la perfection… si tout ce passe bien…

Midi sonne quand mon ventre émet un étrange bruit. Tsunade sourit.

- Des ramens cela te tente ?

- On ne peut pas me faire plus plaisir, répondis-je un petit sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Après un bon repas, Tsunade décide de faire le tour du village. Je ne t'ai toujours pas vu. Il me tarde que l'on se rencontre, non ce n'est pas pour ce que tu penses. Disons qu'avec ce qui c'est passé hier soir, il me tarde de savoir quel comportement tu auras face à moi. Je jubile d'impatience.

En fait, il faudrait que je te remercie. Même si tu m'as détruit et que l'envie d'en finir est souvent venu à moi, au jour d'aujourd'hui la vengeance que j'avais préparé m'a au départ donner une raison de vivre : te voir souffrir. Cependant actuellement je sais que même après avoir traîné ton nom et ta réputation dans la boue, je continuerai à vivre ne serai-ce que pour te narguer et c'est moi qui te remplacerai en prenant cette fois la place d'Hokage que Tsunade me proposera à nouveau.

Mes lèvres s'étirent, je reprends doucement le dessus. J'hume l'air avec satisfaction, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que je t'oublie définitivement.

Mes yeux parcours alors la foule, au loin je distingue Iruka se dirigeant vers ton bureau. Parfait, tout ce met en place.

* * *

Ce n'est qu'en fin d'après midi, que nous venons te rendre visite. Lorsque nous pénétrons dans ton bureau, ton sourire s'élargit.

- Vous vous en sortez Hokage-Sama ?

- Oui, très bien. Maintenant j'ai pris parfaitement mes marques.

Elle acquiesce d'un air satisfait.

- Je peux donc prendre officiellement ma retraite ?

- On est Hokage à vie, Tsunade-Sama.

- Oui mais bon je garde juste le titre et je suis débarrassée de toute cette paperasse, ce n'est pas merveilleux ?

Elle sourit de plus belle.

- Au fait, je voulais vous dire qu'Umino-San m'a demandé l'autorisation d'aller voir Uzumaki-San, demande que j'ai accordée. Mais je croyais que vous étiez la seule au courant de l'endroit de son entrainement ?

- Non, Iruka aussi. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui a proposé ce lieu. Il est le père de substitution de Naruto, je me demandais d'ailleurs quand est-ce qu'il irait lui rendre visite ! Rien d'autre ?

- Non.

- Parfait alors nous allons vous laisser à votre travail ! Finit-elle en sortant du bureau.

Pas un mot, ni un geste de toi pour moi. Je suis déçu mais en même temps c'était à prévoir. Avec le plan maintenant enclenché tu ne peux pas te permettre de tout gâcher. Tu attends peut-être le moment où je deviendrai _ton _garde du corps ! Oui, cela doit être ça !

* * *

Une fois dehors, nous nous dirigeons vers la prison où ton frère est enfermé. Je prends cette fois la clef au gardien qui nous laisse entrer seul dans la salle où se trouve sa cellule.

- On n'aura pas de spectateurs cette fois, on dirait à part vous Hokage ! enonce indifféremment ton frère à notre entrée.

- C'est si embêtant que cela ?

- Cela dépend…!

Oui, cela dépend si tu nous espionnes ou pas et mon sixième sens me dit que oui !

Je me rapproche alors doucement de ses lèvres offertes. Cela fait cinq jours si on compte le voyage jusqu'à Suna que je n'ai rien eu, c'est que je deviens accro au sexe, moi !

_«- Mais non, entre mes divagations de perverse professionnelle à chaque fois que l'on croise un beau gosse, les gestes parfois très provocateurs de Sasuke et les trois baisers effectués sur Itachi : c'est normal. En même temps, ils restent les deux plus beaux mecs que la terre est portée c'est deux là ! _

_- C'est gentil et moi dans l'histoire ?_

_- Toi, t'es mignon tout plein aussi mais ce n'est pas pareil !_

_- … »_

Bon d'accords, elle n'a pas tord mais QUAND MÊME !!

Je pose mes deux mains au mur de part et d'autre de la tête de ton frère. Je ferme sereinement mes paupières et dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ce toucher me fait toujours autant frissonner et cela réveille en moi une certaine partie de mon anatomie. Je le sens se réjouir de mon état qu'il perçoit, à n'en point douter.

Doucement, dans une caresse sensuelle, sa langue glisse sur ma lèvre inférieure. J'accepte alors de lui accorder le passage tout en penchant légèrement ma tête sur le côté. Sa langue fonce, comme si sa survie en dépendait, retrouver la mienne au sein de ma bouche. Dans une envie incontrôlée, je rapproche mon corps du sien alors que nos langues se caressent avec passion. Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, si j'étais seul avec lui, si je ne m'empêchais pas de me contenir, cela ferait un moment que mes mains se seraient appropriées son torse.

Mais les dix secondes sont déjà devenus quinze. Je me retire à contre cœur alors que sa langue passe délicatement sur ses lèvres pour être plus explicite sur ce qui vient de se passer. Il sait comme moi que tu nous regardes et que ce geste ainsi que le temps de retard survenu te fera enrager.

Sans plus de cérémonie et sans un mot je me retourne vers ma protégée qui arpente un sourire remplis de sous entendus.

- A demain, Kitsune !

- A demain Itachi ! répondis-je en quittant la pièce derrière ma supérieure.

* * *

Trois heures plus tard, tu me rejoins aux abords de la fenêtre de la chambre de Tsunade. Mon cœur bat plus vite à chaque pas que tu fais en ma direction, l'adrénaline envahit mon cerveau, je jubile. Viens, viens, je sens que je vais m'amuser. Sasuke, approche et jouons la même comédie qu'hier ! Mais il me tarde de me retrouver dans la chambre de Tsunade comme la veille. Que me diras-tu ? Quels seront tes gestes ?

Un dernier frisson me parcourt la colonne vertébrale lorsque tu finis par t'asseoir à mes côtés. C'est maintenant que les choses sérieuses vont commencer !

A suivre !

* * *

Sasuke : Miss, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien lu parce que si c'est le cas tu es au courant qu'il ne te reste plus longtemps à vivre ?

Itachi : Non, non ! Tu as bien lu, d'ailleurs il est doué le petit Kit. Il embrasse vraiment à la perfection !

Sasuke : JE VAIS TE TUER POUR AVOIR OSE LE TOUCHER !!

Itachi : Désolé mais il me semble que lui aussi était d'accord et même pour aller plus loin…

Sasuke (se retient d'hurler ce qu'il pense) : …………………………

Naruto : Tu sais que ce n'est pas ma faute, c'est l'auteur qui me fait faire ça. Moi je t'aime Sasuke.

Sasuke (se retient toujours et devient de plus en plus rouge) :…………………………

Itachi : Il a perdu sa langue on dirait ! Tant pis, c'est dommage mais moi j'ai toujours la mienne et que dirais-tu de t'en servir avec moi mon petit Kit ?

Naruto : Heu, non… je…

Moi : STOP ! CA SUFFIT ! C'est moi qui fait l'histoire pas toi Itachi ni toi Sasuke donc votre libido et vos envies de meurtre au panier ! C'est moi qui décide quoi faire !

Itachi : On peut même plus s'amuser, t'es chiante miss !

Sasuke (se retient mais arbore un petit sourire en direction de son frère face à la déclaration de l'auteur): ………………………………..

Naruto : Merci miss parce que sinon moi j'étais mal.

Itachi : A ta place, je ne parlerai pas si vite ! Tu sais ce dont elle est capable donc moi à ta place je serai loin d'être rassuré !!

Moi : Hé ! Hé ! Hé !


	21. Chapter 21

**Titre de la fiction : "Sous le masque"**

**Titre du chapitre: _Confidences et révélations!  
_**

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Yaoi - Drame - Aventure/suspens - OCC justifié plus tard pour Naruto - UA - humour**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi que le monde dans lequel ils évoluent.**

**Note : Donc, ceci est ma deuxième fic sur Naruto ! Sasuke a bien déserté Konoha mais il est revenu après avoir tué Orochimaru. Ma fan fiction démarre quelques mois après son retour donc SPOIL de la première partie !**

* * *

**Réponses aux commentaires anonymes:**

De rien **Aemilia**, c'est moi qui te remercie de me lire et de me laisser un commentaire :)! Et sache que la curiosité est loin d'être un vilain défaut (du moins, de mon point de vue XD)! Kiss! ! !

Ben désolée **cc **mais Sasuke n'a pas finit de souffrir... naruto aussi va souffrir... Itachi souffre déjà XD, tu n'aurai jamais dû lire ma fic toi XD!! Voià la suite!! Kiss! ! !

Et si **carO°o0°o0O°**, j'arrête mes chapitres là il ne faut pas... enfin pour vous XD!! Et pour ce qui est de mon appartenance à l'être humain... ben j'ai un sérieux doute XD!! Kiss! ! !

* * *

Bonne lecture ! ! !

_Trois heures plus tard, tu me rejoins aux abords de la fenêtre de la chambre de Tsunade. Mon cœur bat plus vite à chaque pas que tu fais en ma direction, l'adrénaline envahit mon cerveau, je jubile. Viens, viens, je sens que je vais m'amuser. Sasuke, approche et jouons la même comédie qu'hier ! Mais il me tarde de me retrouver dans la chambre de Tsunade comme la veille. Que me diras-tu ? Quels seront tes gestes ? _

_Un dernier frisson me parcourt la colonne vertébrale lorsque tu finis par t'asseoir à mes côtés. C'est maintenant que les choses sérieuses vont commencer !_

**Chapitre 20 : Confidences et révélations!**

Kakashi est comme la veille légèrement en retrait, aux aguets. Ta main se glisse doucement dans la mienne alors que tes yeux contemplent le ciel. Je croise mes doigts entre les tiens.

- Tu y allé fort ce soir ? murmures-tu en sachant, bien évidemment, que Kakashi nous entend.

- Désolé mais je n'ai pas le choix. Si on veut savoir ce que complote ton frère, pour le moment je dois jouer son jeu, qui est autre que te faire enrager, te répondis-je aussi doucement que toi sur un air peiné.

Ton autre main caresse ma nuque alors qu'un petit sourire bienveillant se dessine sur tes lèvres.

- Ce n'est pas grave, de toute façon tu as raison.

Je scrute les alentours et perçois Shikamaru venu contre son gré emmené par Kiba au loin. Cela ne m'étonne pas de l'homme chien, demain ils seront tous ici dont Sakura. Shikamaru est juste là pour vérifier par nos gestes que c'est bien vrai.

Ta main me caresse toujours la nuque alors que l'autre quitte mes doigts pour s'aventurer sur l'intérieur de ma cuisse. Je stimule un faible gémissement qui s'entend à merveille dans le silence de la nuit lorsque ta main se pose sur mon pantalon.

- Comme hier cela te tente ? finissais-je pas te demander.

Tu acquiesces alors que ton sourire devient pervers.

- J'attendais que tu me le proposes !

On se relève alors ensemble et je pénètre le premier dans la chambre de Tsunade. Tu te retournes vers Kakashi qui te fait signe qu'il a compris. Une fois à l'intérieur, tu me plaques, sous les yeux de notre ancien sensei et nos deux camarades, contre le mur pendant que je place le voile noir sur la fenêtre. Une fois cela fait, comme la veille, tu effectues le jutsu qui allume toutes les bougies de la pièce. Cependant tu laisses ton corps contre le mien.

Une de tes mains se retrouve à nouveau sur ma nuque alors que tes lèvres se perdent dans mon cou. Les doigts de ta main libre virevoltent un instant sur le tissu de mon haut avant de passer sous l'étoffe. Ma main les arrête alors.

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est comme ça que tu m'auras ?

- C'est en faisant ce genre de chose que tu as craqué le soir de la fête, me murmures-tu au creux de l'oreille avant que tes lèvres repartent dans mon cou.

Comme pour prouver tes dires, ta main sur mon torse descend lentement vers mon entre jambe. Je te sens sourire lorsque tes doigts touchent ma virilité dressée par tes soins. Je suis vraiment en manque de sexe, moi !

- Aujourd'hui est différent de la dernière fois, actuellement j'ai eu ce que je voulais de toi, de ce fait comme tu dis je ne craquerai pas. Par contre, pour ce que tu sens au bout de tes doigts, c'est juste le fruit de nombreux jours d'abstinence, rien de plus.

Tu finis alors par t'écarter comme résigné. Pourtant ton visage reflète cette lueur de défi que j'avais aperçu le jour où j'ai avoué mes penchants sexuels.

- Cela n'aurai pas été drôle si tu étais tombé de suite dans mes bras, m'expliques-tu sourire aux lèvres. Au fait, as-tu trouvé une réponse à la question que tu m'as posée l'autre soir ?

Pourquoi tu as accepté d'être dominé ? Non, toujours pas et plus je cherche, plus quelque chose me dit qu'un élément crucial sur toi m'échappe.

- Je n'y pas réfléchis ! Mais maintenant que tu en parles, il faut avouer que cela à de quoi surprendre, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Moi ce que je vois, c'est que tu ne t'attendais pas du tout à ce que j'accepte et de ce fait tu ne pensais pas le faire avec moi ce soir là ! Ce qui prouve que ce n'est pas toi qui a le dessus depuis le début, mon petit Kit mais moi !

Ton sourire s'élargit un peu plus ! C'est vrai mais j'ai fait cette déduction il y a un moment déjà et maintenant même si tu ne t'en rends pas compte c'est moi qui mène le jeu.

- En même temps, tu avais des atouts à ne pas négliger _ce soir là_ !

- Toi aussi, ce pantalon t'allait vraiment à merveille.

J'aime beaucoup la tournure que prend cette discussion, tu as l'impression de tout contrôler et je te laisse le croire. Mais, il y a quand même quelques chose qui me pose problème : ton sourire. Il est si étiré et tu es si sûr de toi que je me demande si tu n'as pas toi aussi un atout en main que je ne connaitrais pas qui pourrait peut-être expliquer pourquoi tu as accepté d'être dominé.

- Maintenant que l'on en est aux confidences, pourquoi avoir choisis Neji plutôt que quelqu'un d'autre ? Les beaux mecs ce n'est pas ça qui manque à Konoha et beaucoup plus que ce que l'on croit sont gay.

- Il était là au bon moment, au bon endroit.

Tu laisse passer un silence. Ta réponse veut absolument tout et rien dire.

- Et toi pourquoi Gaara ?

- On était dans une phase identique de l'existence et puis dans un sens lui aussi a été au bon endroit, au bon moment, répondis-je nostalgique.

Moi aussi je sais faire des phrases de ce genre Sasuke. Même si c'est flou, dans un sens c'est totalement vrai. Tu finis par t'assoir sur une chaise, les yeux tournés vers moi. Ton regard me transperce, que cherches-tu, Sasuke ?

- Il y a un problème ? te demande-je.

- Aucun pourquoi, il devrait-y en avoir ?

Tu joues à quoi ?

Les minutes défilent dans un silence absolu, ton visage arbore que de l'indifférence, tes yeux toujours posés sur moi mais avec dans le regard une intensité étrange que je ne comprends pas.

Trois quart d'heure passent ainsi avant que tu finisses par te lever et t'approcher de moi. Tes mains viennent aux abords de mon cou pour défaire le premier bouton de ma chemise avant de t'octroyer la même chose. Tes lèvres s'emparent une dernière fois de mon cou où tu touches la partie la plus sensible de cet endroit, je frémis sous ce touché. Le hasard a bien fait les choses, oui ce n'est que le fruit du hasard.

Une fois que tu t'es éloigné de moi avec un petit sourire en coin, fier de ton effet, je retire le voile et nous sortons d'un bond de la chambre où nous nous trouvions. Kakashi n'a pas bougé, je sens Kiba réveiller un Shikamaru endormi à ces côtés.

Tu jettes un dernier regard vers moi et pose ta main sur la mienne dans une douce caresse avant de t'éclipser sans un mot.

* * *

Le lendemain reste une journée classique, à l'exception des regards suspicieux plus que visibles que me lancent Sakura lorsque je la croise au détour d'un couloir de l'hôpital ou dans le recoin d'une rue. Elle joue son rôle à la perfection malgré la nervosité qui l'habite que je ressens aisément.

Le soir arrive ainsi comme une journée banale mais l'angoisse et l'anxiété a commencé à envahir Tsunade. C'est demain, que tout se joue.

En attendant, aux alentours de vingt heures ma protégée et moi nous nous dirigeons vers la prison où ton frère m'attends. Comme depuis trois jours maintenant, je m'approche de lui mais avant que mes lèvres n'atteignent sa bouche c'est dans le creux de son oreille qu'elles se déposent.

- Maintenant Itachi, on a assez joué, tu vas me dire pourquoi tu t'es laissé capturer et qu'est ce que tu attends de toute cette histoire ?

- Si le baiser est aussi convainquant voire mieux qu'hier je répondrai à ta question Kit !

Je souris : décidément Itachi reste un drôle de personnage. Alors avec précision, je m'approche de ses lèvres que j'effleure un instant. Je le sens frémir sous cette caresse. Je finis par les déposer complètement avant que ma langue ne vienne demander l'accès au reste de sa bouche. Il me fait languir deux secondes avant d'entrouvrir ses lèvres. Cette fois c'est moi qui domine le baiser. Nos langues se mélangent comme la veille reflétant notre manque réciproque et évident de sexe depuis un moment.

Le temps écoulé arrive comme d'habitude très vite et je m'éloigne de ses lèvres. Kyuubi a raison, entre tes gestes d'hier soir, les idées des plus perverses de ma renarde dans la journée et maintenant ce baiser : il faut que je trouve quelqu'un.

_«- Neji_

_- Hein ??_

_- Ben quoi ! De un, il est pas mal, de deux ça fera les pieds à l'autre connard et de trois, je ne sais pas toi mais moi j'ai bien envie de lui faire ravaler ce qui s'est passé le soir de la fête !_

_- Neji, n'y ait pour rien, c'est Sasuke le fautif. Et puis non il me plait pas plus que ça !_

_- Ok, c'est toi qui vois mais dans ce cas tu pourrais quand même lui faire payer non ? »_

Mais ton frère nous coupe et dans un murmure nous annonce sérieusement.

- Tout d'abord c'était pour vous dire qui était derrière cette mise à prix. Ensuite l'Akatsuki voulait quelqu'un à l'intérieur de Konoha lorsqu'elle attaquera et j'étais la seule personne à avoir une chance de ne pas me faire tuer en étant capturé.

- Je vois, l'attaque est prévue pour quand ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, j'entendrai le bruit d'un cor à cinq reprises la veille de l'attaque.

- Tu me tiendras au courant ?

- Oui, bien sûr si tu continues à m'embrasser comme tu viens de le faire.

- Pervers !

- Non, juste en manque. Au fait je peux te poser une question ?

- Ça dépend laquelle ?

- _IL_ a quelqu'un ?

Je souris, on est vraiment nombreux à être amoureux même vu nos métiers. Une des questions posées dans son esprit lorsqu'on l'a capturé fut : Quels sont les personnes qui comptent le plus pour lui ? Cela permet d'avoir un point faible sur l'ennemi. Sa réponse a été simple, deux noms sont apparus : ton nom et un autre.

- Non, à ma connaissance il est toujours célibataire.

Il semble soulagé même si au fond de lui, il ne pense avoir aucune chance… mais moi je ne serai pas tout à fait de cet avis là.

Je finis par retourner auprès de Tsunade qui m'interroge du regard. C'est vrai qu'on est resté à parler plus qu'il n'aurait fallu.

Ce n'est qu'une fois sorti que je lui explique que j'ai des révélations à lui faire à elle et à toi. Sans un mot, nos pas nous conduisent inévitablement dans ton bureau.

Kakashi nous voyant entrer, reprend sa place habituelle derrière la porte de ton bureau. Une fois celle-ci bien refermée ainsi qu'une petite vérification de la pièce pour être sûr que seul vous deux entendrez ce que j'ai à dire je vous expose l'attaque prévu par l'Akatsuki. J'explique pratiquement mot pour mot ce que ton frère m'a dit. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, tu finis par me demander :

- Tu lui as promis quoi en échange de cette information ?

Il m'a suffit d'un baiser !!

- Rien que je ne puisse pas lui donner, réplique-je d'un ton neutre.

Ma dernière réplique laisse un blanc cependant sous le regard noir de Tsunade, je me reprends. Je suis navré pour ma supérieure, à qui je vais mentir pour la première fois mais vous vous méfierez si jamais vous apprenez qu'Itachi me l'a dit de son plein gré. Ayant scanné les moindre parcelles de l'esprit d'Itachi, moi je sais qu'il est dans notre camp.

- J'ai utilisé une de mes techniques qui l'a, en quelque sorte, obligé à me parler, répondis-je sur un ton résigné.

Après que vous ayez échangé différents points de vue à ce sujet dont le fait qu'au cas où Tsunade est encore considérée comme morte au moment de l'attaque, elle ne pourra pas venir apporter son aide, ni Sakura d'ailleurs, nous finissons par prendre congé de toi.

* * *

Trois heures plus tard, je te vois arriver. Aux alentours, comme prévu et déjà depuis bien une demi-heure, de nombreux spectateurs sont là se cachant avec succès mais leurs émotions trahissent leur présence à mes yeux. Sakura fait partie d'eux.

Tu te rapproches lentement de moi, ton visage ne laisse voir que de l'indifférence pourtant c'est ce soir qui est censé avoir lieu le baiser. Que ressens-tu ? Es-tu excité à cette idée ?

Mes lèvres s'étirent lorsque tu t'assois enfin à mes côtés.

A suivre!!

* * *

Naruto : Tu n'as pas l'impression que depuis trois chapitres, c'est sensiblement la même chose miss ?

Moi : Ah merde, cela c'est vu ?

Sasuke : Un peu oui.

Moi : Vi mais je ne pouvais pas sauter deux jours comme ça sous prétexte qu'il se ressemble et puis c'est important : on apprend plein de chose sur Itachi, sur toi Sasuke !

Naruto : On n'apprend rien du tout sur Sasuke, il reste flou dans ces réponses !

Moi : Vi, c'est cela qui est marrant mais tant fait pas tu seras le pourquoi du comment… mais dans les derniers chapitres ;) !!

Sasuke : Dans les derniers chapitres, justement, tu as intérêt à te faire pardonner pour toutes les aberrations que tu auras faîtes dans ta fic !

Moi : Des aberrations ?! A propos de quoi ?

Sasuke : C'est ça fait celle qui comprend pas !

Naruto (hésitant) : Je crois qu'il parle de tous les mecs autres que lui avec qui tu m'as mis !

Moi : Tous, tous… Pour le moment il n'y en a que quatre, ce n'est pas énorme !

Sasuke : PARCE QUE TU EN PRÉVOIS D'AUTRE ?

Moi : Vi un ou deux de plus !! Un sûr après peut-être un deuxième si tu me critiques trop Sasuke!!

Sasuke : Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr !!

Moi : ! ! !

Azerty : Moi j'aime bien quand tu te répètes pour des trucs comme ça ! Fait juste virer au lemon les passages à la prison et je suis aux anges moi .

Sasuke : Mais ce n'est pas vrai, y'en a pas une pour rattraper l'autre ! AVEC ITACHI ??


	22. Chapter 22

**Titre de la fiction : "Sous le masque"**

**Titre du chapitre: _Deux mots de trop...  
_**

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Yaoi - Drame - Aventure/suspens - OCC justifié plus tard pour Naruto - UA - humour**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi que le monde dans lequel ils évoluent.**

**Note : Donc, ceci est ma deuxième fic sur Naruto ! Sasuke a bien déserté Konoha mais il est revenu après avoir tué Orochimaru. Ma fan fiction démarre quelques mois après son retour donc SPOIL de la première partie !**

* * *

Réponses au commentaire anonyme:

Merci **cc**, on me le dis souvent mais j'adore faire parler les personnages à propos de ma fic... ça me fait marrer XD!! LE fameux _IL _d'Itachi... tu le sauras plus tard mais je te rassure, il ne faudra pas attendre 5 chapitres (si mes souvenirs sont bons XD)! Le principe est de vous faire douter donc je suis heureuse si j'ai réussi ;)!! Kiss! ! !

Ah, ceci est une très bonne question **carO°o0°o0O° **XD!! TU verras bien la réponse plus tard XD!! L'_autre _d'Itachi...! Tu verras d'ici quelques chapitres mais j'attends vos propositions (cela me fat toujours sourire de voir avec qui vous pensez que je vais le mettre XD)! Kiss! ! !

VIIIIIIII, tu as raison **Aemilia**, curieuse et fière de l'être XD!! Kiss! ! !

* * *

Bonne lecture ! ! !

_Tu te rapproches lentement de moi, ton visage ne laisse voir que de l'indifférence pourtant c'est ce soir qui est censé avoir lieu le baiser. Que ressens-tu ? Es-tu excité à cette idée ? _

_Mes lèvres s'étirent lorsque tu t'assois enfin à mes côtés._

**Chapitre 21 : Deux mots de trop…**

Tes yeux fixent les alentours, un instant. En effet, un léger bruissement c'est fait entendre devant nous. Kiba n'est vraiment pas discret.

- Tu sens quelque chose ? me demandes-tu.

Je scrute à mon tour les éléments qui nous entoure. Il n'y a pas à dire, ils sont vraiment bien cachés, je ne perçois que la présence de Kakashi légèrement en retrait. Sans ma capacité spéciale, je jurerai que l'on est seul.

- Non, rien ! Cela devait être un animal. Et depuis quand tu ne murmures plus ?

- Depuis que l'ANBU est déjà au courant !

Je souris. Tu inclines légèrement ta tête en arrière, les yeux fixant le firmament. Tu arpentes une expression étrange sur le visage. Ta main comme la veille se perd dans mes doigts alors que mon autre main ramène ton visage face à moi en caressant un instant ta joue.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu te lasses déjà de ton poste de Kage !

- Tu étais avec Tsunade pendant qu'elle travaillait, je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu as refusé de prendre ce poste.

Je reste un instant interdit. Tu viens de révéler que c'était moi qui avait été choisit en premier… devant tout le monde. Et ta fierté ? Je te comprends de moins en moins Sasuke.

Je laisse sortir un léger rire qui fait apparaitre un sourire en coin sur tes lèvres.

Je retire alors ma main de tes doigts afin de former trois signes que tu reconnais comme étant ce qui permet à mon masque de devenir immatériel. Ainsi tu sais que Sakura est là. Tes doigts reprennent ma main et tu t'approches doucement de moi. Tes yeux se ferment pour faire plus vrai, sans doute. Tes lèvres s'approchent de plus en plus dans un silence parfait. Je peux sentir tout le monde autour de nous retenir son souffle. Ta bouche se cache maintenant dans le dessin de mon masque, tout doucement dans une lenteur calculée et voulue, tu rapproches tes lèvres des miennes. Je te sens parcourus d'un frisson d'anticipation qui se perd dans le creux de tes doigts que je tiens. Mais au moment où tes lèvres croient toucher les miennes, elles tombent sur quelque chose de rigide et froid. Sous l'effet de surprise tu as un léger sursaut que seul moi perçois mais en bon professionnel que tu es, tes yeux restent fermés malgré la surprise que ce détail a suscitée en toi.

En effet, en prévision de cela, sous mon masque de renard habituel, j'en avais enfilé un autre juste avant, ne laissant immatériel que celui que tout le monde connait.

Pour rendre le baiser plus vrai, ta main libre se pose sur ma nuque engendrant un léger mouvement de tête de ta part que je suis. Ton autre main, se défait de mes doigts, pour aller se faufiler au niveau de mes hanches alors qu'une des miennes se pose sur ta cuisse et que l'autre se perd dans tes cheveux corbeaux.

Après quelques secondes de faux/vrai baiser passionné, ta main sur ma taille passe sous la chemise tout en revenant sur le devant de mon corps. La mienne posait sur ta cuisse commence alors une remontée vers un endroit stratégique de ton corps.

Tu finis par te reculer légèrement et ton sourire se fait plus pervers. Dans un mouvement spontané, nous nous levons et entrons dans la chambre. Sans attendre, tu me plaques contre le mur, ta bouche traversant une nouvelle fois le masque de renard que je porte alors que mes mains entourent ta taille, rapprochant nos corps en ébullition. Oui en ébullition parce que là j'ai actuellement TRES envie de toi !

Mes mains sur ta taille se rejoignent, rapprochant encore plus nos deux corps brulants, alors que je forme avec elles, les signes mettant le voile noir devant la fenêtre. Voyant le noir profond qui s'engouffre dans la pièce, tu te relèves légèrement allumant de ton jutsu les bougies mais comme la veille ton corps est collé au mien. Tes yeux me fixent et tu murmures :

- Bien joué, l'idée du deuxième masque.

Mais tu me plaques un peu plus contre le mur, faisant frôler nos érections dressées, provoquant ainsi dans une synchronisation parfaite un soupir d'aise de nos lèvres entrouvertes. Ta bouche se dirige alors vers mon oreille :

- Tu es vraiment en manque, tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je te soulage un peu ? murmures-tu de ta voix roque et sensuelle en passant ta main sous le tissu du pantalon pour caresser la bosse se trouvant sous mon caleçon. Je ne peux retenir un léger gémissement.

N'ayant pas bougé ta bouche sur mon oreille, la tienne se tient également au niveau de mes lèvres.

- Ne rêve pas Sasuke !

Tu me relâches et t'éloignes de moi sourire aux lèvres.

- Je sens que l'on va bien s'amuser tous les deux lorsque tu deviendras mon garde du corps personnel, Kitsune.

Faisant comme si je n'avais pas entendu, je me dirige tranquillement vers le lit où repose Tsunade. Peu à peu l'excitation de ces quelques instants se dissipe et je réveille ma supérieure. Tu lui expliques calmement ce qui c'est passé et j'explique que j'ai reconnu toute ma promotion ainsi que certaines personnes du conseil parmi les « voyeurs ».

- Vous vous êtes embrassé ? Et j'ai raté cela, ce n'est pas possible !

- Vous n'avez rien raté puisque Kitsune a eu la bonne idée de mettre un second masque.

La réponse que tu lui donnes la laisse en arrêt un temps avant qu'elle ne réalise ce que cela signifie. Elle se tourne alors vers moi !

- Tu es capable d'embrasser un déserteur et pas ton Hokage ? Surtout beau gosse comme il est !

- J'ai mes raisons Tsunade, qui se suffisent à elle-même.

Je te vois froncer les sourcils avant que ma très chère pseudo grand-mère s'exclame, affolée :

- NE ME DIT PAS QUE TU ES TOMBE AMOUREUX D'ITACHI ?!

Il n'y a vraiment qu'elle pour imaginer ce genre de scénario. Tu me regardes, les yeux persans.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

Ses pupilles se dilatent sous la surprise et la panique alors que tu actives ton sharigan.

Mais c'est au visage affolé de ma protégée que j'explose de rire.

- Mais non, ne vous en faites pas, réussis-je à dire calmant mon hilarité.

Et puis de toute façon il est amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre et je sens que là aussi je vais devoir jouer les agences matrimoniales, mais pas avant que le calme soit revenu, que l'Akatsuki ne soit démantelé et qu'il soit réintégré au village, c'est-à-dire pas pour tout de suite. Et alors que je réfléchis aux différents plans pour les mettre ensemble c'est deux là, une exclamation, qui sous le coup du volume de voix, me fait sursauter.

_« - __ITACHI__ !!_

_- Hein ? Quoi ? Itachi ?_

_- Tu veux faire chier ce connard, non ? »_

Je reprends mes esprits sous les yeux légèrement surpris de toi et Tsunade dut à mon sursaut. Puis je finis par m'asseoir sur une chaise pour reprendre la conversation avec ma renarde adorée.

_« - Kyu, tu peux éviter de faire peur comme ça lorsque je suis en pleine réflexion ?_

_- Désolée mais cela m'est venu comme ça, d'un coup !_

_- Bon ok mais Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, en l'embrassant je le fais enrager, non ?_

_- Oui mais tu pourrais faire d'une pierre deux coups !_

_- Tu as quoi en tête princesse ?_

_- Couches avec Itachi !_

_- PARDON ??_

_- Ben quoi, là si Sasuke l'apprend il va faire une belle crise cardiaque… surtout si par exemple tu te laisses dominé par son frère alors que tu n'as pas voulu que lui le fasse ! Et en plus, tu libèreras ce surplus d'excitation que tu accumules depuis une semaine en toi !_

_- Je te rappelle que Tsunade est avec moi…_

_- A partir de demain, elle n'y ait plus, puisqu'elle est sensée mourir !_

_- Exact mais il y aura Sasuke ! _

_- Justement ! _

_- Oui, bien sûr et puis il peut librement intervenir… tu veux qu'il tue Itachi aussi dans l'histoire ? _

_- Ah ! Je n'avais pas pensé à ça… _

_- Par contre… _

_- Par contre ?? » _

Mes lèvres s'étirent, je viens d'avoir une idée des plus attirantes. Mes pensées sont en ébullitions en train de mettre au point ce petit scénario alors que je sens l'excitation grandissante de ma renarde en moi à chaque phase que j'éclaircis de cette captivante idée.

_« - Avec le plan que j'avais prévu, c'est faisable. Merci pour l'idée, Kyu !_

_- De rien, gamin, j'ai hâte d'y être !_

_- D'ici quelques jours… »_

Je sens alors une main se poser sur mon épaule me faisant retourner à la réalité.

- Kit, ça va ? me demande Tsunade légèrement inquiète.

- Oui, oui ne vous en faites pas, je réfléchissais !

Elle acquiesce avant de reprendre :

- Bon ben moi je retourne dormir, Kit !

Je m'approche d'elle alors qu'elle se couche.

- Par contre pas de cochonnerie, je suis quand même dans la pièce !

Je soupire bruyamment alors qu'elle me fait un clin d'œil. Puis je la fais partir dans un sommeil réparateur sans rêve. Je me retourne d'un coup, mes yeux accrochent de suite les tiens… Ai-je rêvé ? Je jurerai avoir vu de la tristesse dans ton regard un dixième de seconde ! En tout cas, actuellement ton regard reste froid et inexpressif.

On finit par tourner nos têtes regardant un instant Tsunade. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai envie de te rassurer, comme si le voile de tristesse que j'ai cru apercevoir me touchait.

- Tout se passera bien !

Je te fixe surpris, c'est toi qui me dit ça alors que c'est exactement ce que j'avais envie de te dire.

- Je le sais Sasuke !

Un silence assez lourd prend place entre nous. Mon regard posait sur ma protégée alors que je sens le tien revenir sur moi, me fixant. Je finis par me lever, enlevant deux boutons de ma chemise mais dans un bond tu me plaques à nouveau contre le mur, tes mains tenant mes poignées de chaque côté de mon corps.

- Sasuke, à quoi tu joues ?

Tes lèvres embrassent la peau de mon torse que je viens de mettre à nue et dans un murmure à peine audible, tu chuchotes :

- Je ne joue pas mon ange !

Je reste un instant interdit. Une vague de sentiment se propage dans mon corps. Mon ange… mon ange… mon ange… c'est… c'est le surnom que tu me donnais les premiers mois de notre relation. Les yeux me piques, ma gorge se noue, mon cœur s'accélère, ma respiration devient saccadée… qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? Je ne comprends pas !

Je sens Kyuubi soupirer.

_« - Tu l'aimes toujours, gamin ! _

_- Mais c'est impo… possible, je l'ai oublié… je ne frémis plus quand je le vois… il ne me manque plus…_

_- Oui c'était le cas avant mais maintenant tous ces symptômes tu les as, non ?_

_- Mais… mais… je ne comprends pas ? _

_- Lorsque tu l'as vu avec Neji, ton cerveau a réagis au quart de tour. Pour pouvoir supporter l'image qui allait te revenir en mémoire de nombreuses fois, tes neurones ont ensevelies les sentiments que tu avais pour lui, tu me suis gamin ? »_

Je... je t'aime toujours mais c'est... c'est une catastrophe. Je sens Kyuubi soupirer à nouveau.

_« - Pas si tu continues sur ta lancée pour assouvir ta vengeance gamin ! Cela fera encore plus vrai si tu frémis sous son touché et il ne se rendra même pas compte que c'est toujours toi qui mène la danse, petit. »_

Ces mots résonnent en moi comme un tambour me faisant mal à la tête. Tu es toujours là, tes lèvres sur mon torse dénudé mais d'un coup je te repousse. Il faut que je réfléchisse à tous ça, il faut que je redevienne maitre de moi avant de faire quoi que se soit, avant de décider quoi que se soit.

Tu me jettes un regard suspicieux avant de sourire.

- Un problème ?

- Aucun ! te répondis-je.

- Tu es sûr ? insistes-tu en déposant tes mains sur mes hanches, collant ton torse sur mon dos et ton menton sur mon épaule.

- Sûr !

- Dans ce cas…, dis-tu calmement en t'éloignant légèrement de moi.

J'effectue les gestes adéquates, retirant le voile de la fenêtre d'où nous sortons comme si de rien était. Je me contente de me rassoir sur le rebord de l'embrasure d'où nous sommes sortis. Doucement, tes mains posaient sur mes cuisses, tu te penches pour un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres...enfin sur mon masque. Puis tu rejoins Kakashi à quelques mètres de là.

- A demain, mon petit Kit !

- A demain, Hokage – chan !

Tu te retournes en remuant la tête faussement désespéré avant de disparaître totalement de ma vision. Par contre personne n'a bougé dans les alentours. Sakura joue son rôle à merveille, essayant de retenir la colère qui surgit en elle devant les sentiments affolés des personnes de notre promotion.

Mais un bruit suspect attire alors mon attention, je me lève et forme deux clones. Le premier entre prés de Tsunade, le deuxième prend ma place près de la fenêtre alors que je fonce en une seconde sur le gêneur que je ramène à mon point de départ, mort.

Et un de plus, un !

Je fais disparaître un clone, commandant à l'autre de déposer la carcasse à la tour de garde d'Ambu le plus proche.

Peu à peu, les « voyeurs » se dissipent et je finis par laisser Kyubi veiller, m'envoyant dormir d'un sommeil réparateur dans les profondeurs de mon âme les quelques heures qu'il reste avant l'aube.

C'est demain, que tout ce joue !

A suivre !

* * *

Naruto : Ce n'est pas nouveau que je l'aime !

Moi : Si tu pensais l'avoir oublié !

Naruto : C'est du grand n'importe quoi ta fic, miss !

Moi : Oui et alors j'en suis fière ! Tu te rends pas compte toi ! J'ai réussi à faire détester Sasuke !! Ce n'est pas beau ça ! Bon en pensant j'ai aussi fait détester Neji mais bon… ce n'est pas pareil !!

Sasuke (arrivant de lire le chapitre) : C'EST QUOI CETTE HISTOIRE ?? JE REFUSE QUE KITSUNE COUCHE AVEC MON CONNARD DE FRÈRE !!

Itachi : Ah enfin une bonne nouvelle, par contre je vais devoir encore attendre quelques jours ça va être frustrant.

Sasuke : JE VAIS LE TUER !!

Moi : Oh, mes bishos, on se calme ! Je fais ce que je veux, quand je veux ! Vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire !


	23. Chapter 23

**Titre de la fiction : "Sous le masque"**

**Titre du chapitre: _Désespoir et attaque  
_**

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Yaoi - Drame - Aventure/suspens - OCC justifié plus tard pour Naruto - UA - humour**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi que le monde dans lequel ils évoluent.**

**Note : Donc, ceci est ma deuxième fic sur Naruto ! Sasuke a bien déserté Konoha mais il est revenu après avoir tué Orochimaru. Ma fan fiction démarre quelques mois après son retour donc SPOIL de la première partie !**

* * *

Réponses aux commentaires anonymes:

... tu en es sure **carO°o0°o0O°**? XD!! En fait, j'avais envie de lui faire jouer un bon rôle à Sakura... j'en avais marre des fic Sasu/Naru où elle passe pour a chieuse de première folle de Sasuke XD!! Kiss! ! !

Non, cela ne me dérange pas du tout **Aemilia **:)! Kiss! ! !

Merci beaucoup **shinigami666**!! Moi j'ai adoré décrire cette personnalité de Kyuubi XD!! Pour Sasuke... je ne dirai rien XD!! QUI A DIT QU'IL Y AVAIT UN ITANARU...? Bon ok, je l'ai plus ou moins sous entendu mais avec moi, rien n'est moins sûr XD!! ET oui, c'est une fin heureuse... enfin tout dépend pour qui XD!! Kiss! ! !

Merci beaucoup **iwaka-kawai** pour tes compliments! Alors voilà la suite:)!! Kiss! ! !

* * *

PETITE NOTE:

A partir d'aujourd'hui, je vais essayer de mettre un chapitre par jour car vu qu'il me reste une quarantaine de chapitre, que je pars en vacances début juillet dans un pays étranger pendant six mois, que je ne serai pas quand j'aurai une connexion et que j'aimerai avoir finis de la publier avant de partir... Voilà, donc je m'excuse pour la médiocrité des chapitres suivants puisque je n'aurai pas autant de temps que d'habitude pour m'attarder dans ma relecture. S'il reste des chapitres avant que je parte alors je verrai le moment venu. Voilà, je vous remercie.

* * *

Bonne lecture ! ! !

_Peu à peu, les « voyeurs » se dissipent et je finis par laisser Kyuubi veiller, m'envoyant dormir d'un sommeil réparateur dans les profondeurs de mon âme les quelques heures qu'il reste avant l'aube._

_C'est demain, que tout ce joue !_

**Chapitre 22 : Désespoir et attaque**

Je me réveille au alentour de six heures. Mon visage se pose sur ma protégée : elle a l'air si paisible. Je soupire, d'ici quelques minutes, il en sera tout autre. J'attends encore un peu, elle sera inquiète bien assez tôt.

Pendant ce temps mes yeux s'attardent sur la cime d'un arbre. Je n'en peux plus, c'est idiot, mon plan pour te détruire est maintenant au point, tout doit s'accélérer à partir d'aujourd'hui et pourtant en cet instant j'ai envie de tout laisser tomber. Des larmes s'échappent de la commissure de mes yeux. La vitalité et la détermination qui m'avaient envahi ces derniers jours s'est éteint hier soir à l'entente de deux mots. De ces deux mots prononcés dans un murmure. Deux lames aiguisées transperçant ce qu'il restait de ma vie.

Dans un mouvement presque automatique, ma main prend un kunai qu'elle fait virevolter un instant. Je regarde cette lame, cette lame argentée attirait inexorablement vers la peau légèrement halé de mon poignet.

_« - Gamin, arrêtes ! »_

L'eau s'écoule toujours sur mon visage alors qu'un micro sourire apparait sur mon visage.

_« - Kyuubi, je sais, pas avant d'avoir mis cette ordure en prison pour ce qu'il ta fait il y a vingt-trois ans !_

_- Pas avant d'avoir démoli ce connard pour avoir joué avec toi depuis l'âge de seize ans._

_- Et si je ne veux plus ?_

_- Tu ne vas pas le laisser s'en sortir après ce qu'il t'a fait ! Une fois que tu auras disparut, il recommencera, tu le sais ! Tu es près à laisser d'autres personnes se faire avoir par ce connard, Naruto ?»_

Non, je ne veux pas c'est vrai, je ne souhaite à personne d'avoir vécu ce que j'ai vécu… mais cette échappatoire est tellement tentante. Je soupire. Tiens pour une fois ce n'est pas gamin, je dois être vraiment désespéré au fond de moi pour qu'elle utilise mon prénom. Je suis désolé Kyuubi mais je ne suis pas sûr de tenir jusqu'au bout.

En fait, en plus de faire revenir à la dure réalité c'est-à-dire que je t'aime toujours, autre chose m'a complètement déstabilisé.

Je me rappelle le jour où tu as utilisé pour la première fois ce surnom à mon égard. On venait de se donner l'un à l'autre… en fermant les yeux j'arrive encore à sentir l'odeur de cette fraiche nuit d'été. Tu t'étais relevé pour te rhabiller puis une fois cela fait, ton visage s'était penché sur moi posant tes lèvres dans mon cou avant de murmurer d'un ton doux et amoureux : _A demain mon ange !_

Un ton amoureux, tu parles, tu es juste doué pour jouer la comédie.

En suite je t'avais regardé sortir, mes doigts sur la partie de mon cou que tu venais d'embrasser. Mais avant que tu franchisses cette porte qui t'enlevait à moi, je t'avais demandé : _Pourquoi ?_ Tu t'étais retourné, un petit sourire chaleureux aux lèvres, un regard remplis de tendresse : _Parce que tu es un ange, Naruto ! Un ange avec ta chevelure des blés, tes yeux aussi bleu que le ciel, ton rire aussi vivant que le vent, ton sourire faisant disparaître toute trace de tristesse en moi ! Tu es un ange, Naruto !_

Puis tu avais fermé la porte. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, ces mots m'avaient troublé. Je me rappelle de chaque terme, chaque geste, chaque odeur en cet instant. Je n'avais d'ailleurs jamais entendu autant de sons sortir de ta bouche. C'est pour cela que pendant des années, je ne t'ai jamais quitté. Oui tu m'aimais par ces simples mots que moi seul avait eut droit, je le savais tu m'aimais. Malgré le fait que tu étais avec Sakura, malgré le fait que tu ne venais plus que pour baiser, malgré le mal que tu engendrais en moi, malgré toutes les larmes qui coulaient chaque soir par ta faute, tu m'aimais et cela j'en étais persuadé. Même après ma ''disparition'', même après que tu te sois intéressé à Kitsune, je pensais que tu m'avais aimé mais hier soir par ce deux mots, j'ai compris que c'était faux, que tout était faux, que TU étais faux.

Je suppose que Sakura aussi a eu droit à ce surnom et tous les autres que tu as eu et tous ceux que tu auras aussi auront droit à ces deux mots.

Quand on y pense ils ne veulent presque rien dire, c'est juste deux mots alignés… après tout, n'importe qui peut les dire… mais ils signifiaient tellement pour moi.

Si J'avais l'impression que mon cœur se brisait chaque jour durant toutes ces années à tes côtés, hier il s'est rompu. Mon esprit est torturé comme jamais il ne l'a été, par cet instant de douceur que tu as eu sur Kitsune hier, j'ai perdu la dernière chose qui me tenait. La seule vérité qui même si je me persuadais du contraire, je croyais. La seule est unique chose qui me laissait un semblant de dignité. La seule raison qui me laissait entrevoir de l'espoir dans cette nuée d'abattement qui entourait mon âme. La seule fatalité qui me tombe dessus comme des milliers de kunais lacérant mon corps : tu ne m'as jamais aimé.

Mes larmes ne veulent pas se tarir et j'enrage au fond de moi d'être aussi dépendant de toi. Et si toutes les précédentes tentatives de suicide que j'ai fait n'ont été qu'après des évènements particuliers remplis de désarroi et de tristesse, maintenant je sais que l'envie de mourir sera toujours présente en moi et cela même si je suis dans une situation heureuse et épanouie. Oui, parce qu'à partir du moment où ce traite sera arrêté, plus rien ne pourra me retenir ici. Ni Tsunade, ni Iruka, ni personne. Je suis désolé Kyuubi mais tu mourras avec moi, ce jour là.

_« - On peut faire un pacte, si tu veux gamin !_

_- C'est-à-dire ?_

_- Je n'entrave en rien ton suicide, je t'aiderai même si tu veux mais…_

_- Mais ?_

_- Tu continues ton plan sur Sasuke !_

_- Je ne savais pas que tu voulais mourir, kyu ?_

_- Une fois que je __**l**__'aurai tué après que tu __**l**__'es confondu, plus rien ne me retiendra sur terre puisqu'__**il**__ m'a tout pris ce jour là._

_- Alors pourquoi vouloir que je…_

_- Accomplie ta vengeance sur Sasuke comme j'accomplirai la mienne en tuant cette ordure, gamin, c'est la dernière chose que je te demande. »_

Accomplir ma vengeance contre toi… après tout, qu'ai-je à perdre ? Rien, par contre j'ai tout à gagner, l'aide de Kyuubi et la satisfaction de te voir anéantie. Après tout je peux bien vivre encore une semaine ou deux de plus, au point où j'en suis.  
Je soupire un bon coup avant de respirer profondément plusieurs fois. Mes larmes se tarissent peu à peu à l'idée que dans moins de quinze jours tout sera finis et un petit sourire soulagé éclaire mon visage.

Je me décide enfin à réveiller ma supérieure. Il est déjà huit heures, cela me va pas de penser et de ressasser mes souvenirs. Je soupire discrètement alors que les yeux de Tsunade se perdent un instant sur moi et que l'anxiété envahie tout son cœur.

- Et si cela ne marche pas ?

- Cela marchera Hokage-Sama, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Ne pas m'inquiéter, elle est bonne celle là. Ça se voit que ce n'est pas toi qui dois mourir aujourd'hui !

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'élargir mon sourire mais celui-ci reste triste par rapport à d'habitude.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, nous pénétrons dans ton bureau. Mon regard se pose sur toi, ton visage est froid et indifférent comme d'habitude mais cette fois une larme perle sur ma joue. Une et une seule mais elle en dit long sur ce que je traverse en cet instant. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous nous sortons du bâtiment officiel. On ne peut pas attendre cet après-midi, si nous voulons que cela soit plausible. Le caractère de Sakura ne peut pas faire que l'on attende plus.

Nous déambulons alors dans les rues de Konoha avec Kakashi en tenue d'ANBU à tes côtés, en passant devant l'hôpital un bref coup d'œil me fait voir Sakura, son regard sur nous à travers la vitre de son bureau avant de disparaître.

Une demi-heure plus tard elle se trouve à quelques mètres de nous, légèrement en retrait. Je sens Kakashi poser un regard sur elle, l'air peiné. Elle nous suit de loin, se rapprochant un peu plus de nous à chaque pas. Malgré la conversation banale entre les deux Kages, je sens l'anxiété dans le cœur de Tsunade. A proximité passe également Kiba et Hinata.

Et le moment tant attendu arrive. Sakura a repéré également les trois hommes ennemis, je la laisse un peu s'approcher de vous avant de foncer sur deux des ninjas hostiles, me mettant alors dos à vous.

- BAN'KEN SUR VOTRE DROITE, SAKURA, KIBA, HINATA POSITION AUTOUR DES HOKAGES, criai-je en attrapant les deux attaquants à trois mètres de moi.

Kakashi fonce immobiliser le troisième homme pendant que les trois concernés se positionnent autour de toi et de Tsunade. Maintenant c'est à Sakura de jouer. Je tue le premier assaillant d'un coup de doigt bien placé dans le thorax mais lorsque j'allais faire de même avec mon deuxième adversaire un cri s'élève derrière moi précipitant mon geste. En une seconde, je me trouve dos à mon adversaire auquel j'assigne un coup à la nuque.

Dans la seconde qui suit, je précipite sur le corps tombant de Tsunade que je rattrape au vol sous le coup de poing encore rayonnant de chakra de Sakura dans le ventre de ma protégée. Tsunade crache une grande quantité de sang avant de fermer ses yeux.

- Sakura ? interroge-je feignant l'incompréhension totale.

Son regard est aussi froid et noir que le tien lors de notre combat à la cascade. Elle tourne ses yeux vers toi puis revient vers moi.

- Je vous tuerai tous les deux ! cracha-t-elle avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée.  
Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire : un clone, elle a vraiment pensé à tous. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de me laisser aller aux compliments, derrière le dos de Tsunade je fais les gestes adéquates pour arrêter son cœur et sa respiration du moins d'un point de vue extérieur en même temps que je hurle :

- HINATA, VITE !!

Derrière moi, tu hurles à ton tour au moment où Hinata se positionne près de Tsunade lui promulguant les premiers soins.

- KIBA, EMMENE DU MONDE ET ALLEZ ME CHERCHER SAKURA DE SUITE !

L'ainé de la branche principale Hyuuga retire alors ses mains du corps de l'Hokage, son regard remplis de larmes, secouant négativement la tête.

Sans que je fasse quoi que se soit, Kakashi se rue sur toi et t'entraîne loin de cet endroit en proie à l'agitation. D'un mouvement, je ramasse à mon tour ma protégée dans mes bras avant de vous suivre, notre ancien sensei et toi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes dans le bureau de l'Hokage, encadré par une épaisse barrière rouge plongeant la pièce dans la pénombre que Kyuubi m'a aidé à placer. Kakashi allume la lumière alors que je dépose sur le canapé de la pièce, Tsunade.

- C'est finis !

Kakashi est choqué alors que ton regard se couvre d'un voile de tristesse.

- Et c'est de notre faute, continuai-je avec une pointe de culpabilité dans la voix.

Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Lee et Neji frappe à la porte d'entré. Je te fais signe qu'il n'y a aucun danger avant que tu prononces un entré de convenance sur un ton triste.

Les sept concernés rentrent et leur regard se voile de chagrin lorsque leurs yeux tombent sur le corps sans vie de Tsunade, couché sur le canapé. C'est Shikamaru qui s'avance et rompt le silence pesant depuis leur entrée.

- L'appartement de Haruno Sakura est vide, nous l'avons cherché mais nous ne l'avons pas trouvé. Par contre certains civils l'ont vu quitter le village une heure avant l'attaque.

- Très bien, tous les sept vous partez à sa poursuite immédiatement.

Sans un mot de plus, ils disparaissent.

- Ban'ken, laissez-nous.

Kakashi exécute ton ordre, refermant la porte derrière lui et nous nous retrouvons seul tous les deux dans le bureau.

Tu poses ton regard sur moi et tes lèvres s'étirent.

- On dirait que cela a marché.

- On verra cela dans les heures qui suivent, te répondis-je sur le ton aussi indifférent que le tien.

Tu t'approches alors de moi avec un étrange sourire pervers aux lèvres.

- Maintenant tu deviens mon garde du corps personnel, mon petit Kitsune.

Et après on me demande pourquoi je veux mourir !

A suivre !

* * *

Naruto : Mais pourquoi je souffre moi ?? Je ne t'ai rien fait ??

Moi : Si tu t'es pleins que je faisais trop souffrir Sasuke ! Et tu me connais avec moi c'est donnant, donnant, tu m'as critiqué tu souffres. C'est comme cela que je conçois mon travail d'écrivain du dimanche.

Sasuke : …

Naruto : …

Moi : Quoi ? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

Sasuke : Non, non, tout va bien. Pour une fois que je ne souffre pas dans un chapitre, je ne vais pas me plaindre !

Moi : Viiiiiiiiiiiii, mais ne tant fait pas je me rattraperai dans le chapitre suivant.

Sasuke : Je savais que je n'aurai dû rien dire !

Moi : Naruto ? T'es toujours là ?

Naruto : Oui mais n'empêche elle est vraiment bizarre ta fic !

Moi : Pas plus qu'une autre !

Naruto : Mouais, je me demande juste comment tout ça va se terminer.

Moi : Ca va falloir attendre mon bisho.


	24. Chapter 24

**Titre de la fiction : "Sous le masque"**

**Titre du chapitre: _Maintenant tout est en place!  
_**

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Yaoi - Drame - Aventure/suspens - OCC justifié plus tard pour Naruto - UA - humour**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi que le monde dans lequel ils évoluent.**

**Note : Donc, ceci est ma deuxième fic sur Naruto ! Sasuke a bien déserté Konoha mais il est revenu après avoir tué Orochimaru. Ma fan fiction démarre quelques mois après son retour donc SPOIL de la première part****ie !**

* * *

**Réponses aux commentaires anonymes:**

Oh de suite les grands mots **cc** XD!! Et non, je ne répondrai pas à ta question :p!! J'ai dit que j'allais essayer de publier tous les jours, mais je ne promets rien!! Voilà la suite, kiss! ! !

XD **aemilia**! Ne pas le faire mourir... vu ya joie, juste pour t'embeter j'ai bien envie XD!! Merci pour ton commentaire;)! Kiss! ! !

* * *

Bonne lecture ! ! !

_Tu t'approches alors de moi avec un étrange sourire pervers aux lèvres._

_- Maintenant tu deviens mon garde du corps personnel, mon petit Kitsune._

_Et après on me demande pourquoi je veux mourir !_

**Chapitre 23 : Maintenant tout est en place!**

- Aie ! Ma tête ! interrompit une petite voix sur notre droite.

Tsunade, tu me sauves ! Je me précipite sur ma protégée pour l'aider à se relever en position assise.

- Tu aurais pu me dire qu'il y avait des effets secondaires !

- Il n'y en a aucun, Tsunade-Sama mais je pense qu'il s'agit de la répercussion du coup de poing de Sakura !

Elle essaya de se lever mais une douleur au ventre la fit retomber immédiatement.

- Elle n'y est pas allée dans la douceur !

- Elle a fait en sorte que cela soit le plus vrai possible, répondis-tu alors.

- Et elle a réussi, j'en ai pour au moins trois jours pour me remettre de ce coup ! Au fait, Jiraya n'est pas encore là ?

Tu lui fis signe que non de la tête. Elle prend encore quelques minutes avant de poser un regard sur toi puis sur moi d'un œil brillant et un sourire suspect aux lèvres.

- Sinon quand je serai plus là, pas de bêtises tous les deux ?

Tu te contentes d'un petit sourire en coin, non, il ne se passera rien sauf quand je viendrai te récupérer pour mieux te jeter le lendemain. Un déclic se fait alors entendre et un vieil homme recouvert de poussière entre dans la pièce.

- Trum, trum, ça se voit qu'il n'est plus utilisé depuis longtemps ce passage ! Hein, Tsunade, tu te rappelles ?

La concernée lève les yeux au ciel, désespérée.

- Quoi ? On s'amusait bien tous les trois, c'était l'époque où Oro n'était pas encore devenu psychopathe, continue-t-il en se dépoussiérant. Enfin bon le tapis rouge de Madame est avancé.

Bon là c'est à moi de jouer.

- Il faudrait aussi un carrosse, elle ne va pas pouvoir marcher.

Il me regarde mais au moment d'ouvrir la bouche, Tsunade le coupe :

- NON MAIS ÇA NE VA PAS, KIT ? JE REFUSE !

Je me penche légèrement vers elle et lui murmure :

- De un, tu n'as pas le choix. De deux, depuis le temps que vous vous tournez autour, tu pourrais profiter de cette disparition pour te rapprocher de lui. De trois, tu peux faire croire à qui tu veux qu'il ne te fait ni chaud, ni froid et lui essayer de draguer toutes les filles, vous vous appréciez mutuellement bien plus que deux simples amis. Et de quatre, ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais eu envie de te blottir dans ses bras ?

Elle me regarde me relever avant de grogner quelque chose d'incompréhensible alors que Jiraya se rapproche d'elle.

- Bon je crois que je n'ai pas le choix, dit-il dans un soupir exaspéré en se baissant, posant son bras au niveau des épaules de ma protégée.

Cette dernière lui lance un regard noir alors que son autre bras la prend au niveau des genoux.

- Arrêtes de gigoter, moi non plus ça ne me plait pas. Bon à plus les jeunes, finit-il pour nous en entrant dans le passage secret.

Une fois le pan de mur refermé, je forme un clone basique de façon à ce qu'aucun chakra ne s'échappe de ce dernier que je transforme en Tsunade couché sur le sofa. Une fois cela fait je me retourne vers toi, ton sourire en coin trône toujours sur ton visage. Nous restons ainsi quelques minutes, moi à te regarder, toi à essayer de me percer à jour.

Puis tu finis par reprendre un visage triste avant d'appeler Shizune. En faisant cela, j'ai ainsi la certitude de ce dont je me doutais : tu es un très bon acteur et moi je me suis bercé d'illusions durant des années pour toi. Je soupire discrètement.

Shizune arrive avec les yeux rougis dans le bureau, tu lui demandes ce qu'on fasse sonner le clairon : signal que tout le monde se rende à la place du village, puis tu lui demandes de prévenir les services adéquates pour l'hommage qui aura lieu pour la Godaime. Elle acquiesce en silence en sortant de la salle alors qu'au même moment Akito _(qui je rappelle pour les étourdies est le chef du conseil)_ entre dans ton bureau, affolé.

Lorsque ses yeux se posent sur le faux corps sans vie de Tsunade, il a un hoquet de surprise et sa main se porte à ses lèvres. Je t'entoure d'un halo avant de vous laisser seul. Vous avez à parler et de par mon rang je n'ai pas le droit d'entendre quoi que se soit.

* * *

Ce n'est qu'une demi-heure après qu'il sort de ton bureau alors que le clairon retentit dans tout le village. Je te vois le suivre, portant la fausse Tsunade dans tes bras avant de te diriger au premier étage de la tour pour y déposer le corps à la personne adéquate.

Nous nous dirigeons alors au sommet de la tour en attendant que tous les villageois et ninjas se regroupent sur la place. Une partie du conseil est déjà là. Je pose ma main sur ton épaule comme pour te réconforter puis tu déposes la tienne sur mes doigts. Un frisson me parcours l'échine… ce n'est pas croyable je suis vraiment encore accro à toi... je suis dans la merde.

Tu finis par retirer ta main et lorsque un membre du conseil de Konoha te fait signe que tout le monde est là, tu t'avances vers la foule qui peu à peu devient silencieuse. Tu scrutes là un instant avant d'énoncer sur un ton triste mais néanmoins imposant.

- Je vous ai réuni pour vous faire part d'une triste nouvelle. Tsunade-Sama a rendu l'âme il y a maintenant une heure.

Un tumulte parcourt l'assemblée devant toi. Tu attends que le silence revienne avant de continuer.

- Une cérémonie d'hommage en son honneur se tiendra demain soir ici même à partir de vingt-une heures. Je vous remercie.

Oh, c'est gentil ça ! Ça me laisse le temps d'aller voir ton frère… et tu seras là, je sens que je vais bien m'amuser, moi.

Une larme coule sur ta joue que les membres du conseil aperçoivent. Ce n'est pas idiot, il faut qu'_il _pense que cette disparition t'affecte en plus du stress de diriger entièrement seul ta charge d'Hokage.

* * *

Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, nous nous retrouvons dans ton bureau. Une fois les ouvertures fermées, ton sourire sadique revoit le jour.

- Tu es bon comédien, je comprends que tu es réussi à manipuler Naruto et Sakura.

Tes sourcils se froncent, ton regard devient noir… un sujet qui ne te plait pas.

- Tu ne sais rien de ce que je pense Kitsune alors arrêtes avec tes suppositions.

- Je ne fais que remarquer.

Tu finis par t'asseoir à ton bureau, t'occupant de la paperasse qui y trône dessus. SAUVE !! J'ai réussi à avoir un moment de répit. J'ai vraiment cru que tu allais me sauter dessus à peine la porte fermée.

Je m'assois alors sur le sofa, te regardant fixement. Tu es vraiment beau. Je pousse un soupir silencieux. J'aurai bien envie de te titiller mais la peur de perdre entièrement le contrôle m'en dissuade rapidement.

* * *

Deux heures passent. Vu le regard triste que tu arborais, personne n'est venu te voir, préférant te laisser seul un moment. C'est vrai que depuis que tu es devenu Hokage, tu passais beaucoup de temps avec elle… et moi. Mais bon, j'espère que tu n'en fais pas trop et qu'_il_ ne se doute de rien. Mais vu son visage et ses sensations je dirais qu'_il_ jubile.

Moi aussi je jubile mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Donc récapitulons, on commence avec une dose assez légère aujourd'hui, un peu plus demain et la dose maximum dans deux jours. Dans trois jours, t'es hors jeu. Je deviens régent à ton poste et ensuite je finis la non les deux dernières phases de mon plan si on compte la petite douceur avec ton frère. Mes lèvres s'étirent encore, oui j'ai eu raison d'attendre encore avant de... d'en finir. Je veux que la dernière image de toi que j'emporterai soit l'anéantissement total sur ton visage.

Ensuite, d'ici ses soixante-douze heures, normalement Sakura aura démasquée cette ordure qui ira directement en prison. Puis je trouverai un stratagème pour que Kyu puisse l'approcher et le tuer sans que cela ait l'air d'une mise à mort. Tiens, oui, il faut que je réfléchisse à ça aussi.

Tsunade revient, expliquant le pourquoi du comment avec un Jiraya pour amant. Sakura et Iruka finissent ensemble. Il faudra ensuite que j'aie une discussion avec Kiba, il comprendra et laissera partir Hinata si je lui explique bien. Après tout, il est amoureux d'elle et lorsque l'on aime quelqu'un on ne veut que son bonheur que se soit avec soi ou un autre. Oui, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que moi je n'ai jamais rien dit à Sakura et que j'ai laissé coulé.

Je pousse un énième soupir.

Tu finis par te lever sans un mot pour rentrer chez toi. A tes côtés, je te suis. Durant le trajet, tes doigts frôlent les miens dans une caresse sensuelle, une étrange chaleur m'envahit.

Je suis vraiment en manque de sexe.  
Et là une petite idée me traverse l'esprit. Je fais d'une pierre deux coups. Mes lèvres s'étirent un instant, oui on va faire ça, je vais faire en sorte que cela se passe comme ça. Je te connais Sasuke, je ne ferai qu'embrasser ton frère de manière provocatrice et ta fureur et ta possessivité feront le reste...

* * *

Lorsque l'horloge indique 19H45, c'est toi-même qui prends l'initiative de te sortir, te dirigeant vers la prison. Depuis mon allusion à Sakura et à moi, tu es devenu muet. Ton frère sourit lorsqu'il nous sent arriver tous les deux.

Nous nous retrouvons comme Tsunade et moi la veille, seuls. J'ouvre la grille et pénètre d'un pas sûr dans la cellule. Comme hier, mes mains se posent de chaque côté de sa tête et mes lèvres se pose un instant près de son oreille.

- Et cette fois que veux-tu mon petit Itachi ?

Sur le même ton que le mien, aussi doucement pour que tu n'entendes rien, il me répond.

- Tes mains sur mon corps, Naru.

Je me recule alors qu'il se relève bien droit contre le mur, mains, doigts et jambes toujours liés. Mes mains se retirent du mur pour se poser sur ses hanches alors que mes lèvres rejoignent les siennes. Dès le départ, le baiser devient passionné et mes doigts parcourent son torse, ses hanches, légèrement son dos et j'effleure un dixième de seconde sa virilité. Il émet un léger gémissement avant que je ne m'éloigne de lui pour revenir sur son oreille, mes mains toujours à plat sur son torse.

- Cela t'a convenu ?

- A la perfection, Kitsune. Au fait, Tsunade est vraiment morte ?

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Simple curiosité. Après tout le meilleur moyen de confondre ce traite c'est de le faire sortir et pour cela la mort d'un Hokage par un ninja qui peut présenter une certaine animosité pour la personne qu'elle aurait visée mais qui au final reste fidèle à Konoha, paré tout à fait plausible, non ?

Je souris. Je me retourne vers toi tout en sortant de la cellule de ton frère. Ton regard est noir, les jointures de tes poings sont blanches et quelques goutes de sang s'écoulent de la paume de tes mains. Mes lèvres s'étirent.

- Si tu le dis ! A demain Itachi !

- A demain Kit !

Nous rentrons tranquillement à ton appartement, sans qu'aucun mot ne soit énoncé. Maintenant, il faut que je m'occupe de toi mais vu ton état je pense que je n'aurai pas besoin de faire le premier pas, tu vas tout faire tout seul.

A peine la porte se referme que tu me plaques contre cette dernière, tes lèvres dans mon cou, une main sur mon torse, l'autre sur mes poignets au dessus de moi, une de tes jambes entre les miennes pendant que l'autre me bloque complètement et ton corps collé au mien.

Ton souffle chaud sur ma peau, tes mains m'effleurant, cette position plus que subjective, il ne m'en faut pas plus pour qu'une érection naisse au niveau de mon entre jambe. Ton genou vient alors toucher cette même partie de mon anatomie provocant un petit gémissement de ma part.

Je sens tes lèvres s'étirer sur mon cou avant qu'elles ne remontent vers mon oreille.

- Tu as l'air d'avoir chaud mon petit Kitsune, tu veux que je t'aide à te rafraichir un peu ? me susurres-tu alors que ta main passe sur le tissu de mon pantalon, caressant d'un touché plus prononcé mon membre compressé dans cet étroit morceau d'étoffe.

- Alors, je ne te demande rien de bien particulier juste de te laisser faire...

Exactement ce que je voulais, mes lèvres s'étirent. D'une pierre deux coups, je fais disparaître ma frustration et je te fais croire que tu mènes le jeu.

- Vas-y, te suppliais-je dans un souffle à peine audible.

Alors doucement ta main posée sur mon torse descend jusqu'à atteindre la ceinture de mon pantalon alors que ton genou effleure une nouvelle fois mon entre jambe provocant en moi un spasme de plaisir.

A suivre !

* * *

Sasuke : Ah, enfin !

Moi : Quoi ?

Sasuke : Tu reviens à ton couple de base, Naruto et moi !

Naruto : YATAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !! Un lemon entier avec mon Sasuke d'amour !!

Moi : Ou vous voyez qu'il y aura un lemon entier?

Naruto : Tu ne peux pas nous faire ça ?

Itachi : Si, si elle le peut et connaissant l'auteur, il parait évident qu'il n'y aura rien entre vous mais que moi et kit il est fort probable, pour ne pas dire certain, qu'il y en aura un…

Sasuke : JE VAIS TOUS VOUS DÉTRUIRE TOUS AUTANT QUE VOUS ÊTES !!

Moi : Mais vi, nous aussi on t'aime Sasu-Chan !

Sasuke : …

Moi : AH ! J'ai compris ! T'es frustré à cause du dernier one shoot d'Hagane c'est ça ?

Itachi : En même temps, comme elle le dit elle-même, la raison pour laquelle mon frère souffre dans son one shoot c'est à cause de ta fic à toi Sermina !

Moi : Vi, j'ai vu et le pire c'est qu'elle l'assume mais bon maintenant moi j'ai le cadet Uchiwa dessus… Naruto, tu m'aides ?

Naruto : C'est ta faute, tu te démerdes !

Moi : POURQUOI MOI ?? HAGANE POURQUOI TU M'AS FAIT ÇA ??

Sasuke : Maintenant tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire si tu veux t'en sortir…

Moi : Sniff…

Sasuke : …un lemon entier entre Naruto et moi !

Moi : NON ! JE N'INCITERAI PAS LE CHANTAGE !!

Naruto et Itachi : Paix à ton âme !

Moi : AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!

Sasuke : Alors toujours pas d'accord pour le lemon ?

Moi (part en courant) :…

Azerty: Alors la ! Alors la !! LA SUITE !!


	25. Chapter 25

**Titre de la fiction : "Sous le masque"**

**Titre du chapitre: _Tout commence!_**

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Yaoi - Drame - Aventure/suspens - OCC justifié plus tard pour Naruto - UA - humour**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi que le monde dans lequel ils évoluent.**

**Note : Donc, ceci est ma deuxième fic sur Naruto ! Sasuke a bien déserté Konoha mais il est revenu après avoir tué Orochimaru. Ma fan fiction démarre quelques mois après son retour donc SPOIL de la première partie !**

* * *

Réponse aux commentaires anonymes :

XD **Aemilia**, ton commentaire m'a fait marrer... par contre, skeunenieu... je connais pas XD;)!!Kiss! ! !

La voilà la suite **miss-hayden**! Pour les chapitres... aucune idée... je fais toujours attention d'écrire au minimum 2 000 mots après cela varie selon l'idée ou les idées que je veux mettre dedans donc dans cette fic le plus cours chapitre est le prologue : un peu moins de 1 000 mots (mais c'est un prologue XD) alors que le dernier en fait plus de 30 000 (non, ce n'est pas une erreur de frappe xd) donc voilàmais cela varie souvent entre 2 000 et 4 000!! J'espère avoir répondu à ta question :)!!Kiss! ! !

Merci beaucoup **cc**!! je t'ai déjà dit que je ne dirai rien qui pourrait spoiler ma fic XD!! Tu comprendras... dans une quarantaine de chapitres... XD!! Kiss! ! !

Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments **Romania**, il me touche sincèrement! Après ce qu'il a fait à naruto, tu le plains encore XD!!

Bon bon, ça fait depuis un bon moment que je me dis que je devrais poster une revue...voilà maintenant chose faite! Oui, c'est ma deuxième LONGUE fic, j'avais fait un ou deux one shot avant !! Sinon, du talent, je n'airai pas jusque là. Je sais que je me suis améliorée mais je suis encore loin de valoir un auteur publier en librairie (ce que j'espère un jour XD, les fanfics me servent à m'améliorer pour ça;))! EN tout cas merci à toi et à tes compliments! Kiss ! ! !

* * *

Bonne lecture ! ! !

_Alors doucement ta main posé sur mon torse descend jusqu'à atteindre la ceinture de mon pantalon alors que ton genou effleure une nouvelle fois mon entre jambe provocant en moi un spasme de plaisir._

**Chapitre 24 : Tout commence!**

Tu joues doucement avec tes hanches, t'amusant à m'entendre gémir à chaque frôlement de nos érections dressées. Je commence à perdre pied quand ta main remonte légèrement pour dé zipper la fermeture éclair de mon pantalon. D'un geste d'une lenteur calculé, tes doigts frôlent mon membre à travers le coton de mon caleçon alors que tes lèvres posent de nombreux baisers papillons sur mon cou. Mon esprit peu à peu se perd dans ses sensations que tu me procures. Je te veux tellement, toi, ton corps, ta peau, ton souffle, tes caresses, ton cœur.

A cette dernière pensée, je reviens un instant à la réalité. En y pensant, cela doit bien faire quatre ans et demi que tu n'as pas été aussi doux avec moi et je vais en profiter au maximum alors pas question de perdre ne serait-ce qu'un peu de ma conscience.

Tes doigts finissent par remonter pour défaire les premières accroches de ma chemise, s'amusant des frissons qui me parcourent le corps à chaque frôlement du bout de tes ongles. Tes lèvres suivent ta main lors des deux premiers boutons se posant sur mon torse que tu dénudes peu à peu. Ta langue remplace alors tes lèvres, laissant un sillon humide qui s'évapore sur ma peau brulante. Mon cœur s'accélère et mon souffle se fait plus rapide. Ta main droite tient toujours fermement mes poignets au dessus de ma tête rendant la situation des plus excitantes alors que celle de gauche continue sa progression vers mon ventre en défaisant les dernières attaches, libérant ainsi mon torse. Ta langue finit par arriver à un de mes boutons roses qu'elle lèche intensément. Je gémis doucement par ce contact humide.

Puis tes lèvres reviennent au niveau de mon cou un instant et dans un mouvement vif, tes dents déchirent le bout de tissu te permettant d'accéder à mon épaule sur laquelle tu laisses une belle marque rouge. Puis tes lèvres reviennent dans mon cou croquant ma peau halé avant d'octroyer le même sort au côté gauche de ma chemise qui est maintenant immettable mais c'est bien le dernier de mes soucis.

Ta main, une fois après m'avoir débarrassé de ce qui reste de ma chemise qui glisse alors doucement à terre, remonte au niveau de mon cou, entrainant ta langue qui se glisse à mon oreille.

- Laisse-moi accéder à tes lèvres, je te promets que je ne t'embrasserai pas, me susurres-tu sur un ton provocateur.

Même si mes poignets sont solidement plaqués, mes doigts me permettent d'accéder à ta requête. Ton sourire s'élargit en se posant devant le mien. Ton front s'appuie sur le mien. Ton regard arbore une flamme de victoire dans l'onyx de tes yeux. Tu ne viendras pas m'embrasser, je le sais. Tu es un enfoiré mais tu tiens toujours tes promesses.

Tu restes ainsi cinq minutes sans bouger, nos sexes érigés l'un contre l'autre, ta main gauche sur mon torse dénudé et ton autre main sur mes poignets. Puis tu finis par redescendre tes lèvres dans mon cou alors que tes doigts remontent au niveau de ma bouche que tu pénètres. Je les enroule de ma langue, leur infligeant le même supplice que tu engendres sur mon téton dressé de plaisir. Tes doigts finissent par redescendre, s'attaquant à mon autre bouton rose. Un gémissement franchit alors la barrière de mes lèvres quand dans un mouvement pour te coller un peu plus contre moi, tu glisses dans une sensuelle caresse ton érection sur mon membre.

Ta main finit par quitter mon torse, glissant lentement sur mon ventre, ma hanche et ma cuisse emportant avec elle le tissu de mon pantalon. Tes doigts remontent alors vers l'intérieur de celle-ci que tu caresses faisant naitre en moi des frissons de frustration lorsque tu ne fais qu'effleurer mon sexe. Tes lèvres s'étirent encore et dans un murmure tu me demandes :

- Tu veux plus, mon petit Kitsune ?

T'est con ou tu le fais exprès ?! Evidement que j'en veux plus. Devant mon mutisme ta main écarte l'élastique du tissu noir dernier rempart devant ma nudité avant de prendre en main mon sexe à l'étroit depuis trop longtemps dans ce minuscule bout d'étoffe.

- Mmmmmmmmm !

Putain, continue Sasuke, j'en peux plus.

- Alors ? me susurres-tu de nouveau léchant au passage le lobe de mon oreille.

- Continue, murmure-je dans un souffle sur un ton suppliant.

Te donner l'impression de dominer en me faisant un bien fou. Pourquoi je n'ai pas eu cette idée avant ?

Dans un geste rapide, tu fais glisser l'étoffe noire libérant mon membre qui n'attend que toi.

Alors doucement ta bouche redescend sur mon torse entrainant de ton corps le mien à même le sol dans un mouvement réfléchis et calculé. Je finis par me retrouver assis par terre, mes poignets toujours prisonniers contre la porte que tu n'es pas près de les libérer à mon humble avis et toi à genoux devant moi. Ta main droite commence alors de petits mouvements de va et vient sur le jouet qu'elle a repris en main dès son apparition.

Ma respiration se fait encore plus saccadée, je te donne quelques coups de hanches désirant que tu accélères le rythme.

- Si tu veux quelques chose, Kitsune, demande-moi !

Tu jubiles de cette situation et tu en profites un maximum, on dirait. Très bien, puisque c'est ce que tu veux.

- Plus vite Sasuke, plus vite, murmurais-je dans une supplication.

Satisfait de ma demande, tu accélères ton mouvement pour t'arrêter aussitôt. Je grogne de frustration. Tu remontes ton visage au niveau du mien, un sourire pervers aux lèvres et un regard brulant de désir dans tes yeux. De ta main libre, tu défais ton pantalon que tu retires prestement alors que ton caleçon suit le même chemin. Tes pupilles rouges toujours faces à mon masque.

Puis tes lèvres redescendent sur mon torse avant de me faire gémir de plaisir lorsqu'elles enclavent la totalité de mon sexe entre elles. Tes doigts se posent alors sur ton membre auquel ils octroient les mêmes mouvements que tes lèvres sur mon sexe.

Ma respiration devient de plus en plus irrégulière, mon cœur s'accélère toujours plus. J'aime aussi bien être Uke que Seme et dans cette position de dominé, je suis bien plus excité que tu ne peux l'imaginer. J'admire en même temps ton visage se déformer sous le plaisir de m'entendre gémir et de cette situation si… si… délectable. De la sueur s'écoule de ton front perlant sur mon sexe collant tes cheveux contre ton visage.

Cette image est à mes yeux une douce torture alors que tes mouvements de vas et vient vont de plus en plus vite, me faisant renverser la tête en arrière dans un gémissement plus fort que les précédents. Tu accélères encore le rythme mais moi je ne tiens plus, dans un râle roque ou un cri, je n'en sais rien, je me déverse en toi. Cela fait vraiment un bien fou et une immense vague de soulagement, de plaisir et de fatigue m'envahit. Tu avales ma semence tout en remontant tes lèvres dans mon cou, alors que tes mains referment mes cuisses avant de les enjamber toujours à genoux, frottant ainsi ton membre contre mon torse avant de jouir à ton tour. Mordant tes lèvres pour retenir ton cri de plaisir, tes yeux fermées profitant de la sensation, ta tête en arrière, tes cheveux plaqués contre ton front. Je soupire discrètement : tu es si beau en cet instant, Tenshi.

Puis tu replonges tes yeux d'encre sur mon masque, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Tu rapproches tes lèvres de mon oreille pour me murmurer :

- Tu vois, mon petit renard, j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux !

Puis tu me lances un dernier regard remplis d'une lueur de défit avant de te relever, réajustant au passage tes affaires, avant de te diriger vers la salle de bain.

_« - Pourquoi c'est toujours plus intense avec lui qu'avec Gaara ou un autre ?_

_- Parce que tu l'aimes gamin._

_- C'est bien ça le problème._

_- N'empêche c'était plutôt pas mal, cela ne vaut pas le soir de la fête mais bon il est doué ce petit Uchiwa ! Si son frère est aussi talentueux, ça promet. Dans quatre jours, je vais me régaler du spectacle moi !_

_- Kyu !_

_- Oui, oui, je sais mais je meurs d'impatience moi !_

_- Et ce que tu viens de voir ne peut pas te faire attendre jusqu'à ce soir là ?_

_- Hum, hum ! Mouais mais c'est vraiment parce que c'était très intense ! »_

Je souris face à sa déclaration, on ne la changera pas !

Je finis par me lever, ayant au préalablement remis mon caleçon et mon pantalon, puis je passe devant la salle de bain où j'entends l'eau coulée. Je pénètre alors dans la pièce.

- Tu veux te joindre à moi ? me demandes-tu sur un ton étrangement neutre.

- Non, c'est juste pour me nettoyer.

Ben oui, tu m'as quand même jouis sur le torse et ça colle ce truc.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir admiré ton corps flou à travers la vitre de plexiglas, je sors de la pièce et me dirige vers la cuisine. Je fouine un peu dans tes placards et découvrent des plats tout fait juste à réchauffer au micro onde, ça devrai faire l'affaire. J'en prends deux que je fais chauffer avant de les sortir et de les poser sur la table.

Je regarde ce plat qui sera tien dans quelques instants, mon sourire s'élargit : c'est maintenant que cela commence. Je sors d'une de mes poches un petit tube rempli de poudre blanche. Je déverse la moitié du tube sur ton plat brulant avant d'effectuer les gestes adéquats. La poudre se dissout et se mélange aux ingrédients. Plus que quelques jours et tout sera fini : je t'aurais détruit et je pourrais partir en paix.

Je t'entends te rendre dans ta chambre prendre des affaires avant de venir me rejoindre dans la cuisine. Tu t'assois s'en rien dire et nous mangeons dans un silence de plomb. Tu finis par aller retrouver ton lit où tu t'allonges toujours sans un mot. Je t'octroie le halo de protection avant de m'accouder à la fenêtre.

Je jette un coup d'œil vers toi mais je ne vois rien. Tu ne me présentes que ton dos. A quoi penses-tu Sasuke?

* * *

Le lendemain arrive très vite, tu te lèves sans m'adresser un mot, ton masque d'indifférence sur le visage comme si ce qui s'était passé la veille n'avait jamais eu lieu, comme si tu regrettais ce moment de pure intimité entre nous hier soir…

Durant le trajet qui te conduit jusqu'à ton bureau, aucune attaque n'eut lieu comme si le fait qu'une personne est réussi à toucher l'un de vous faisait réfléchir un temps ceux qui voulaient vous tuer.

La mâtinée passa lentement, tu distribues les missions aux équipes ninjas et t'occupes de la paperasse. Et oui, même après la mort de l'Hokage la vie doit continuer.

Ce ne fut que vers midi que tu m'accordas enfin un regard, mes yeux se perdent alors dans leurs homologues d'encre d'où émane une étrange lueur. Puis tu soupires avant de retourner à tes papiers.

En milieu d'après midi, mon ventre cris famine mais tu ne t'en soucis guère.

Je n'arrive pas à te comprendre. Un coup tu es tendre puis hautain et ensuite indifférent. Et ce regard que voulait-il dire ? Et ce soupir ? Là, j'avoue si tu voulais me déstabiliser et me faire douter : tu as réussi.

Je pose toujours mes yeux sur toi, tes mains tremblent légèrement et de la sueur s'écoule de ton front. Mes lèvres s'étirent : on dirait que cela commence à faire effet. J'attends une heure de plus avant de te poser **la** question.

- Sasuke-Sama, vous allez bien ?

Tu tournes ton visage vers moi, le regard aussi tranchant qu'une lame de katana.

- Tu es mon garde du corps, pas mon médecin alors la ferme, Kitsune, me réponds-tu sur un ton sec et blessant.

Mes lèvres s'étirent encore un peu. Je me retourne vers la fenêtre comme si ta réplique m'avait vexé. Tu soupires avant de reprendre.

- Désolé mais…

Tu es alors coupé par un frappement à la porte. Dans la seconde d'après tu hurles un « ENTRER » sur un ton des plus glacials. Kakashi entre dans la pièce en tenue d'ANBU.

- Vous avez une mission pour moi, il me semble !

Ton regard jauge le nouveau venu avant que tu lui tendes un dossier qu'il ouvre et parcours un instant. Puis il fixe son regard sur toi, je le sens froncer les sourcils à ton attitude beaucoup plus dure qu'à l'ordinaire, l'ayant habitué à l'indifférence, il est normal qu'il se pose des questions. Son regard se tourne alors vers moi. Il pense sans doute que l'on s'est disputé mais ne dit mot et s'enfuit par la fenêtre. Je me dirige alors vers celle-ci, te tournant le dos, formant une barrière rouge à son niveau.

- La drogue est une très mauvaise chose, te dis-je sur un ton neutre.

Je sens une aura meurtrière envahir la pièce puis ta poigne qui me retourne et me colle au mur.

- Je ne me drogue pas, déclares-tu d'une voix dure et sèche, tes Sharigans activés.

Pas le moins du monde impressionné par ton attitude, je réponds de façon tout aussi neutre que ma précédente réplique.

- Pourtant tu as tous les symptômes de manque.

Tes pupilles rouges tournent en me dévisageant, ne comprenant pas, toi-même, ce qui t'arrive. Le produit commence à faire effet, le reste c'est toi qui l'engendreras tout seul. Mes lèvres s'étirent. Tu m'as détruit Sasuke, je t'aimais et tu as joué avec moi, me tuant à petit feu durant toutes ces années où j'ai crus en toi alors aujourd'hui assume. Assume la responsabilité de tes actes, Tenshi.

A suivre !

* * *

Tenshi : ange

* * *

Sasuke : C'est quoi encore cette histoire ?

Moi : C'est l'histoire de ta vie, mon petit brun !

Sasuke : Je n'aime pas ça du tout…

Moi : Et tu fais bien !

Itachi : Et moi dans l'histoire, je deviens quoi ?

Sasuke : Pour une fois que tu n'apparais pas dans un chapitre, tu pourrais la fermer connard !

Itachi : Justement moi je veux être dans le chapitre vu que depuis quatre ou cinq chapitres, je n'apparais que pour embrasser le petit Kitsune !

Hinata (prenant sur sa timidité) : C'est plutôt Gaara et moi qui devrions nous plaindre, cela fait je ne sais combien de chapitres que l'on apparait plus !

Gaara (acquiesce) :…

Hinata : Je ne veux pas me marier avec Kiba moi !

Kiba : Mais moi je t'aime Hinata-Chan !

Gaara (lueur de psychopathe dans les yeux) : Oui mais elle, elle ne t'aime pas alors fout lui la paix si tu ne veux pas goûter à mon cercueil de sable !

Moi : Bon, si vous voulez faire le scénario tout seuls moi je vous laisse !

Sasuke, Naruto, Itachi, Gaara, Hinata, Kiba : Avec joie !

Itachi : Alors moi je m'évade de prison, j'enlève Kitsune et nous finissons l'un dans l'autre dans les fourrés de la forêt de Konoha !

Sasuke : Tu rêves mon pauvre ! Je m'excuse auprès de Kitsune pour Naruto, il me dévoile qui il est et nous finissons unit dans le lit de ma chambre.

Gaara : Je tue Kiba comme ça le mariage est annulé et j'épouse Hinata.

Kiba : Mais bien sûr ! Je montre à Hinata que personne ne peut l'aimer plus que moi alors elle tombe dans mes bras et nous nous épousons comme prévus!

Naruto et Hinata : ET NOUS, ON N'A PAS NOTRE MOT A DIRE A DANS CETTE HISTOIRE !

Sasuke, Itachi, Gaara, Kiba : NON !

Hinata : Sermina ?

Moi : Oui ?

Naruto : Heu, tu peux revenir parce que là, ca devient grave.

Moi : AHHHHHHH !! Je savais que vous ne pouviez pas vous passer de moi ! YATAAAAAAAAAA !!

Sasuke, Itachi, Gaara, Kiba : Oh non ! Nous sommes fichus !

Moi : Hé! Hé!

Azerty: Tu sais que je t'aime toi ?

Moi: Viiiiiiiiiii, mais une preuve de plus ne fait jamais de mal !!


	26. Chapter 26

**Titre de la fiction : "Sous le masque"**

**Titre du chapitre: _Si tu l'aimes, laisse-la partir!  
_**

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Yaoi - Drame - Aventure/suspens - OCC justifié plus tard pour Naruto - UA - humour**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi que le monde dans lequel ils évoluent.**

**Note : Donc, ceci est ma deuxième fic sur Naruto ! Sasuke a bien déserté Konoha mais il est revenu après avoir tué Orochimaru. Ma fan fiction démarre quelques mois après son retour donc SPOIL de la première partie !**

* * *

**Réponses aux commentaires anonymes:**

Vi, en effet, on peut le dire **aemilia **XD!! Lol, mais si je faisais selon ton avis, ce serait moins drôle et moins rocambolesques XD!! Kiss! ! !

Oui, tu as bien lu **carO°o0°o0O°**, de la drogue... quoi que pas tout à fait XD!! Pour ta supposition ;), je ne dirai rien XD!! Kiss! ! !

Pas grave si tu n'es pas venu depuis un moment **tequila.29**, on a tous une vie à côté XD!! Merci pour tes compliments! Je n'ai pas coupé le lemon parce que cela n'en ai pas vraiment un XD (enfin pour moi... vu qu'ils ne sont pas allé jusqu'au bout XD) !! La suite, la voilà, merci pour ton enthousiasme et tes encouragements :)!! Kiss! ! !

* * *

Bonne lecture ! ! !

_Mes lèvres s'étirent. Tu m'as détruit Sasuke, je t'aimais et tu as joué avec moi me tuant à petit feu durant toutes ces années où j'ai crus en toi alors aujourd'hui assume. Assume la responsabilité de tes actes, Tenshi._

**Chapitre 25 : Si tu l'aimes, laisse-la partir !**

Tu relâches ta poigne de mon col avant de te rassoir, la tête entre tes doigts. Je me rapproche de toi, passant ma main au niveau de ton front, il est brulant. Ce qui est tout à fait normal mais jouons le jeu jusqu'au bout.

- Sakura n'est pas là et Tsunade doit être assez loin à l'heure qu'il est, vous devriez faire venir Hinata pour qu'elle vous oscculte parce que si vous ne vous droguez pas, il y a de quoi s'inquiéter !

Tu relèves tes yeux d'encre vers moi en acquiesçant. J'ouvre alors la porte et explique à Shizune que tu veux voir Hinata.

- Si ce n'est pas de la drogue, c'est peut-être du poison !

- C'est idiot, si il me tue par empoisonnement personne sera que c'est bien lui, il n'a aucun intérêt à ce qu'il agisse dans ce sens.

- Sauf si la récompense ne l'intéresse pas.

Tu relèves ton visage légèrement plus pale que d'habitude.

- Avez-vous une idée de qui pourrez-vous en vouloir au point de vous tuer sans avoir comme motivation l'argent ?

Tu reposes ta tête entre tes doigts avant de répondre :

- Non, je ne vois personne !

- Vous êtes sûr Sasuke-Sama ?

Tu vas comprendre ou pas ? Le fait que j'insiste est logiquement suspect surtout sur le ton que je viens d'employer. Bon d'accord cette substance t'embrume un peu mais quand même tu es plus résistant que ça, non ?

Ta tête se relève d'un coup, ton regard est noir.

- NON, PERSONNE, me lances-tu te levant donnant un coup de poing sur ton bureau.

Tu te rassois, conscient que ton attitude n'est pas normale. Tu prends plusieurs fois de profondes inspirations avant de relâcher tout l'air comprimé. Cela te calme un peu et ton air d'indifférence se peint à nouveau sur ton visage.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hinata fait son entrée mais accompagné de Kiba. Je fronce un sourcil. Quand j'y pense, il ne l'a plus quitté depuis qu'elle est rentrée de Suna, il y a deux jours. Bon, va falloir mettre les choses au point et le plus tôt sera le mieux. Tu demandes à Kiba de sortir et il me lance un regard noir avant d'exécuter ton ordre. Il a très bien compris que je suis contre ce mariage et que j'ai tout fait pour mettre Gaara et Hinata ensemble. Non seulement il a peur que je recommence, et en plus il n'a pas tord.

- Vous m'avez demandé Hokage-Sama ? te demande-t-elle poliment en s'inclinant légèrement.

- Oui, j'ai… mais tu ne peux continuer ta phrase qu'un spasme te fait trembler.

Elle comprend et fonce sur toi tel un bon médecin ninja qu'elle est. Efficace en combat et en soin, tu m'étonnes qu'elle ait du monde qui lui tourne autour. Elle prend ta température, active son don héréditaire pour vérifier ton chakra,…et de tas d'autres choses que je ne citerai pas. Puis elle finit par te regarder avant de prononcer légèrement tremblante et je la comprends.

- Vous… vous... droguez vous ?

Tes poings se serrent, tes sharigan s'activent, à bien y regarder on verrait presque de la fumée s'échapper de ton cerveau. Elle déglutit difficilement.

- JE NE ME DROGUE PAS !! hurles-tu en te levant faisant trembler ton bureau.

- C'est justement pour ça que l'on vous appelez Hinata, lui explique-je.

Ben oui, c'est quand même l'héritière du clan Hyuuga, quand c'est professionnel, le vouvoiement oblige.

Elle me regarde puis se tourne vers toi.

- Bien dans ce cas, je vais aller chercher de quoi vous faire une prise de sang et des analyses plus poussées mais vous devriez vous reposer, le temps que l'on en sache plus.

Tu la regardes longuement en désactivant ton don héréditaire.

- J'ai du travail, contentes toi de faire le tien.

Oh ! Mais c'est que monsieur est de mauvaise humeur. J'ai beau faire de l'ironie, mon cœur se serre quand je te vois dans cet état.

_« - Gamin, c'est pas le moment de flancher !_

_- Ouais, ouais, je sais princesse »_

Tu prends un dossier devant toi que tu examines alors que l'aîné Hyuuga passe par la fenêtre à la recherche de ses outils dans la discrétion absolu. Ben oui, un Hokage H.S., l'autre malade, on est mal, là !! Alors, mieux vaux que cela ne se sache pas…

Mes yeux se posent sur toi, je t'observe : tu es vraiment magnifique. Je soupire discrètement. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hinata réapparait avant que je remette le voile sur la fenêtre.

Elle prend tous ce qu'elle a besoin avant de te dire qu'elle viendrait elle-même te prévenir dès qu'elle aurait les résultats. Tu te contentes d'un hochement de tête. C'est bien tu as compris, moins tu parles, moins tu perds le contrôle de ton corps.

Hinata cache habilement tous tes prélèvements à la vue de tous avant de se diriger vers la porte.

- Hinata ? l'appelle-je.

- Oui ?

Tu tournes ton regard interrogateur vers moi mais je fais comme si je ne t'avais pas vu.

- Kiba doit attendre derrière la porte, tu peux lui dire que j'aimerai lui parler s'il te plait !

Elle acquiesce et me sourit. Elle a comprit et par ce sourire me remercie. C'est vraiment une fille bien.

_« - Je croyais que tu la vouvoyais !_

_- Uniquement quand c'est professionnel !_

_- Donc Gaara ne se retrouvera plus dans ton lit !_

_- Tu as tout compris ma petite Kyuubi !_

_- Sniff… il était quand même doué et puis vous faisiez un duo d'enfer au lit tous les deux, sniff… bon ben dans ce cas je vais me repasser les scènes de vos deux corps enflammés que tu as dans tes souvenirs…_

_- Irrécupérable ! »_

Quelques minutes plus tard, le maître chien fait son apparition et me regarde d'un œil mauvais. Il se rapproche de moi avant que je nous entoure d'un voile rouge infranchissable au niveau sonore. Tu n'as pas besoin d'entendre cette conversation.

Il me jauge du regard un moment.

- J'épouserai Hinata !

C'est clair, précis, dur, sec et sans objection possible. Mais moi je ne suis pas d'accord.

- Alors c'est que tu ne l'aimes pas.

Ma réponse est neutre ce qui contraste avec son ton précédent. Son regard se fait plus froid. Ce n'est pas gagné.

- Elle est à moi !

Oh c'est qu'il m'énerve, lui, il va finir par perdre mon estime… mais en même temps qu'est ce que cela pourrais lui faire.

- Ce n'est pas un objet !

Cette fois mon ton est plus dur mais reste néanmoins pondéré. Il ne dit rien mais n'en pense pas moins. Bon il faut que je change la donne parce que là, il est partit du principe que je suis contre lui.

- Ecoute Kiba, je n'ai rien contre toi. Hinata est une fille bien qui ne mérite que le bonheur et je ferai tout pour qu'elle y ait droit. Il est hors de question que je la laisse t'épouser si elle ne le veut pas et si tu l'aimes vraiment comme tu le prétends, toi non plus tu ne la laisseras pas faire, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui mais…

Je ne lui laisse pas finir sa phrase.

- Alors laisse-la choisir avec qui elle veut être.

Ses sourcils sont froncés mais je sens qu'il doute.

- Même si elle… elle ne veut pas m'épouser, elle m'a été promise, de ce fait son père n'accepterai jamais de revenir sur cette décision. Ce mariage ne repose pas uniquement sur le fait que je veuille son bonheur ou pas, c'est plus compliqué que cela.

- Si tu l'aimes vraiment, demande-lui ce qu'elle veut et respecte son choix, je m'occuperai personnellement de son père et du reste.

Il pousse un soupir résigné avant de prononcer.

- J'ai toujours su qu'elle ne m'aimait pas mais je l'aime tellement moi.

- Je sais ce que c'est Kiba, moi aussi j'aime quelqu'un à qui je n'arriverai jamais à prendre le cœur.

En même temps ce n'est pas avec ce que je fais que cela changera.

Je pose une main sur son épaule.

- Je suis désolé, Kiba.

- Moi aussi, murmure-t-il dans un souffle.

Je fais disparaître le voile qui nous entoure et il sort juste après t'avoir salué.

Tu poses ton regard sur moi. Je peux voir que tu as réussi à calmer tes tremblements et à te contrôler. C'est bien mais demain j'augmente la dose, mon beau.

- C'était à propos du mariage d'Hinata et Kiba ?

J'acquiesce en silence avant que tu ne repartes sur ta paperasse.

Deux heures plus tard, Hinata pénètre dans ton bureau.

- Je n'ai rien trouvé d'anormal, aucun poison, ni substance ou même drogue que l'on aurait pu vous injecter.

Elle te regarde un instant avant de reprendre.

- A priori, cela s'est calmé mais vous devriez prendre ceci, te dit-elle en sortant une boite dans laquelle se trouve une dizaine de fiole. Buvez-en une de suite, si jamais demain cela continue alors buvez-en une, matin, midi et soir. Je vais continuer à faire des recherches plus poussées mais je doute de trouver quelques choses. C'est peut-être juste dû au choc émotionnel de… de la mort de Tsunade, achève-t-elle dans un souffle.

Je me retourne vers la fenêtre afin de pouvoir faire les signes adéquates de façon à enlever toutes traces pouvant anéantir les effets de ma petite création dans ce qu'elle t'a prescrit, cela juste à temps avant que tu ne l'avales.

La journée passe vite, enfin je ne sais pas si c'est le fait de l'avoir passé à te regarder ou si c'est Kyuubi qui s'est arrangée pour que je m'assoupisse un moment tout en tenant la garde mais vingt heures arrivent très vite.

Tu lèves les yeux vers le cadran de l'horloge. Sans un mot, je m'approche de toi et dépose ma main sur ton front chaud mais moins fiévreux que ce matin. Ton geste ne se fait pas attendre, tu récupères mes doigts et dans un geste calculé, tu me fais perdre l'équilibre et tomber sur toi.

- Après avoir vu mon frère et la cérémonie en faveur de Tsunade, tu vas devoir me payer le service que je t'ai offert hier… de la même manière que moi, me susurres-tu au creux de mon oreille.

Très, très, très, très mauvaise idée. Déjà que si tu ne m'avais tenu la veille, je n'aurai pas eu le courage de me retenir pour aller plus loin… donc qui dit ça dit que cela va dégénérer de façon très agréable mais aussi très embêtante… surtout avec la substance que je te fais avaler. En gros, cela ne va pas être possible.

_«- Kyu, une idée pour me sortir de ce guêpier ?_

_- …_

_- Ah, non ! T'es la première à me dire de ne pas craquer…_

_- Vi, mais là c'est quand même intéressant comme situation et puis je suis plus perverse qu'autre chose, tu me connais ?_

_- … je sens que je suis dans la merde moi !»_

Bon reprenons notre sang froid, le fait que je ne réponde pas de suite est un bon en soi puisque le fait de douter te prouve que tu mènes la danse mais bon…

- Ça tu peux toujours rêver Sasuke ! C'est toi qui as pris l'initiative hier, je ne te dois rien, te répondis-je simplement en me relevant.

Je sens tes poings se serrer. Hé ! Hé ! Hé ! Tu n'arrives pas temps que ça à te contrôler on dirait ou plutôt à contrôler cette merveille de poudre blanche. Il faudra que je remercie Sakura pour m'avoir prêté tous ces livres sur les plantes, on y apprend des choses vraiment très intéressantes. Après il m'a fallut qu'une pointe d'imagination et le tour était joué.

Tu souris malicieusement sans savoir ce que moi je complote.

- C'est ce qu'on verra mon petit Kitsune, c'est ce qu'on verra, conclus-tu en te levant.

Puis nous partons tous les deux en direction de la prison où séjourne depuis déjà quelques jours ton frère.

A suivre ! ! !

* * *

Moi : Et un chapitre de plus, un !!

Naruto :…

Sasuke :…

Moi : Ben quoi j'ai dit quelque chose qui n'allait pas ?

Naruto :…

Sasuke :…

Moi : Houhou !! La terre appelle la lune ! Une fanfiqueuse appelle deux bishôs en puissance !!

Naruto :…

Sasuke :…

Moi : Houlà, moi je comprends plus rien… bon de Sasuke ce n'est pas étonnant mais toi Naruto, chapeau ! En fait tu peux arrêter de parler plus de cinq secondes d'affilées, je ne savais pas, moi !!

Naruto (chuchotant) : Ton plan marche pas teme…

Sasuke (chuchotant) : La ferme Baka ! Si on ne répond pas elle va finir par se lasser et arrêter de nous faire chier…

Moi : Bon au grand maux, les grands moyens. SI VOUS NE ME REPARLER PAS D'ICI UNE DIZAINE DE SECONDES, JE FAIS TUER SASUKE QUI SERA OBLIGE D'ERRER A MOINS D'UN MÈTRE DE NARUTO QUE J'AURAI AUPREALABLEMENT CASE AVEC NEJI ET ITACHI !!

Sasuke : TU FAIS ÇA JE TE TUE, ESPÈCE DE CHIEUSE !!

Moi : AHHHHHHHHHHHHH !! Je suis géniale, je savais que cela marcherai !

Sasuke : Grrrrrrrr…………

Naruto : Là, tu t'es fait avoir comme un bleu, Sasu-Chan.

Sasuke : Grrrrrrr………

Moi : Je suis la meilleure ! Je suis la meilleure ! Je suis la meilleure ! Je sui…

Naruto : Oui, c'est bon, on n'a pas compris, tu peux répéter !

Moi : Je suis la meilleure ! Je suis la me…

Sasuke : LA FERMEEEEEEEEEEE !!

Moi : Je suis la meilleure !

Sasuke : GRRRRRRRRRRRRR…………

Moi : Hi! Hi! Hi!

Azerty: Tu sais senpai, c'est moi qui te grogne dessus d'habitude, pas Sasuke-teme ! Sinon félicitation : pas de lourdeur, presque aucune faute : du bon boulot !

Moi: MERCHIIIIIIIIIIIII BEAUCOUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PETITEEEEEEEEEEEEE SOEURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR !!


	27. Chapter 27

**Titre de la fiction : "Sous le masque"**

**Titre du chapitre: **_**Information, commémoration et petit plus !**_

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Yaoi - Drame - Aventure/suspens - OCC justifié plus tard pour Naruto - UA - humour**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi que le monde dans lequel ils évoluent.**

**Note : Donc, ceci est ma deuxième fic sur Naruto ! Sasuke a bien déserté Konoha mais il est revenu après avoir tué Orochimaru. Ma fan fiction démarre quelques mois après son retour donc SPOIL de la première partie !**

* * *

**Réponses aux commentaires anonymes:**

XD lol, je n'ai plus besoin de te dire quoi que ce soit **aemilia**;)!! Kiss! ! !

En fait **cc**, la poudre blanche est un mélange de plantes, les symptômes quelle provoque sont ceux d'un drogué en manque (transpiration, agressivité accentuée,...)! Espère dans ce cas XD, moi je ne dirai rien :p!! Et voilà la suite! Kiss! ! !

Merci pour ton compliment **Eva-D**, cela me touche vraiment :)!! Tu trouves que cela fait lourd? Peux-tu me dire à quelle niveau: émotion, histoire qui se répète, au niveau du style de l'écriture? Merchi ;)!! Par contre, je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. Je prends mon exemple. je suis avec mon copain depuis cinq ans et je l'aime vraiment (c'est pas une simple amourette, je serai prête à donner mon cœur pour lui si je pouvais le sauver) cependant, si jamais un jour j'apprends qu'il m'a trompé, je peux t'assurer que je lui ferai payer très cher... S'il y a une chose que je ne pourrais pas supporter c'est l'infidélité. C'est peut-être dû au fait que c'est notre première véritable histoire d'amour à tous les deux et que j'ai peur qu'il me compare avec celle avec qui il m'aura trompé après... peut-être, peut-être pas mais une chose est sure, je lui ferai payer très cher! Maintenant, chaque personne est différente et à sa façon de concevoir le couple aussi (dans la société d'aujourd'hui beaucoup de couples peuvent accepter qu'un "accident" puisse se produire en 10 ans de vie commune... moi non). J'ai basé pas mal cette fic en fonction de mon expérience, de mes émotions et de ce que je ferai moi à la place de Naruto donc je peux comprendre que pour toi, cela ne passe pas mais pour moi, cette logique est implacable XD!!

Ensuite oui, c'est long (plus de 60 tu pourrais même dire) mais l'histoire évolue au fil des chapitres, du moins les sentiments de Naruto... Il tombe de plus en plus dans la déchéance et c'est loin d'être fini, j'aime beaucoup les ascenseurs émotionnels donc il y en aura pas mal jusqu'au dernier chapitre. De plus, si je me suis vraiment focalisé sur Sasuke et Naruto dans les premiers chapitres (il n'y a que ça à part a mise à prix des tête des Hokage XD), la suite part sur d'autres choses (même si cela reste encré sur Naruto (puisque POV) et Sasuke (puisque c'est à lui que s'adresse Naruto)) mais bon, je peux comprendre tout à fait ton point de vue mais sincèrement, je pense que j'ai tenue l'ambiance tout le long grâce justement à mes ascenseurs émotionnels ;)!! Maintenant à toi de juger! Merci pour ta franchise, n'hésites pas à me dire si quelques choses te gène :)!!Kiss! ! !

* * *

**Bonne lecture à tous ! ! !**

_Puis nous partons tous les deux en direction de la prison où séjourne depuis déjà quelques jours ton frère._

**Chapitre 26 : Information, commémoration et petit plus !**

Arrivé à destination, le rituel de la veille se met en place à une exception près : ton frère prend la parole au moment où je pénètre dans sa cellule :

- Bon maintenant mon petit Kit, nous allons passer aux choses sérieuses !

- Vraiment ? répondis-je calmement en me rapprochant de lui.

- Oui.

Il laisse passer un temps alors que je m'arrête à un mètre de lui. Derrière moi, je t'imagine très bien : ton regard noir posé sur ton frère, tes poings se serrer, essayant de maîtriser cette colère qui grandit au fond de toi. Je souris.

- Je t'écoute.

- J'ai, en ma possession, une information des plus importantes que je pourrais te révéler…

- En échange de quoi Itachi ?

- Pas grand-chose, juste une petite gâterie de ta part puisque moi je ne peux pas bouger…

- NON MAIS CA NE VA PAS !!

Là, c'est fini tu m'as détruit les tympans. Un petit sourire satisfait apparaît sur le visage de ton frère.

- Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux petit frère ? Enfin bon cela n'a pas d'importance, ce n'est pas à toi que je fais cette proposition. Alors mon petit Kit, ta réponse !

Mais là tu ne tiens plus, entre la haine que tu as pour ton frère et ma poudre, c'est tout à fait normal. Tu plonges alors dans la cellule, chidori en main sur le captif. Mais tu vois Tenshi, je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça. En un mouvement précis j'arrête ta main à quelques centimètres du ventre d'Itachi, le tissu à ce niveau là est déjà brulé.

- Malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, Hokage-Sama, je ne pense pas que le tuer serai une bonne solution.

Conscient de ton comportement, tu lances un regard noir à ton frère avant de ressortir de la cellule plus ou moins calmé. Bien ! Je m'approche alors du prisonnier déposant mes lèvres près de son oreille que je mordille au passage.

- Tu me donnes l'information maintenant, je la vérifie et dans deux jours, je t'offre plus qu'une simple gâterie, lui susurrais-je en effleurant de mes doigts sa virilité.

- Explique-toi, me demande-t-il intrigué.

- Dans deux jours, je me donne à toi, entièrement, durant trois quart d'heure.

Je sens un frisson d'excitation le parcourir.

- Alors qu'en penses-tu Itachi-Seme ? insistais-je d'une voix sensuelle et provocante.

Je l'entends grogner de frustration au surnom donné.

- Près de la frontière du pays de la Cascade, se trouve un petit village du nom de Kalain. A deux Kilomètres exactement, au Sud Est de ce lieu, vous trouverez une clairière avec deux rochers sur le côté gauche. Il s'agit d'un passage que vous arriverez aisément à percevoir. C'est une des trois planques de l'Akatsuki au pays du vent mais vu que l'attaque est proche, personne n'y sera. Par contre moi j'y allais souvent.

Ca peut être intéressant, ça. Et si j'analyse le ton de sa dernière phrase, je comprends parfaitement pourquoi il nous donne ce genre d'info. Enfin bon, pour le moment le baiser.

Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes avant de commencer un ballet avec nos langues. C'est beaucoup moins enflammé que la veille de mon côté, vu que tu m'as en partie soulagé hier. Mes mains cette fois sont juste posées sur ses hanches. Les dix secondes écoulées, je me retire doucement avant de sortir de la cellule que je referme.

- N'oublie pas ta promesse Kit, je tai donné l'information.

- Ne tant fait pas, je vérifie ce que tu m'as dit et si cela s'avère vrai, tu auras ce que je t'ai promis.

- Dans ce cas, il me tarde que ces quarante-huit heures soient passées !

Je souris mais n'ajoute rien. Nous sortons calmement mais je sens par tes doigts que tu malmènes que quelques choses te posent problème. Une fois chez toi, tu te changes pour la cérémonie qui doit avoir lieu dans un quart d'heure et je fais de même avec les habits que j'avais ramenés de chez Tsunade.

Lorsque je me mets torse nu, je sens ton regard toiser mon dos avant de t'approcher mais contrairement à ce que j'aurai pu penser, tu ne viens pas me toucher.

- Pourquoi avoir arrêté ton geste, Kitsune ? Tu veux quelque chose ? me demandes-tu ironiquement.

- C'est plutôt à toi que je devrais poser la question ! Depuis que l'on est allé voir ton frère, tu as l'air anxieux.

Tu me souris.

- Ne change pas de sujet, mon renard.

Je me retourne alors enfilant la chemise mauve que j'ai sortie pour l'occasion. On ne le sait pas assez mais le violet est la couleur la plus apte à représenter la mort ou plutôt le passage vers l'au delà, enfin bon on n'est pas là pour philosopher.

- Je réfléchissais à l'information de ton frère, cela répond à ta question ?

- Il s'agit de quoi ?

- Il m'a donné l'emplacement d'une planque de l'Akatsuki.

- C'est un piège, il n'a aucune raison de te donner une telle chose, poses-tu calmement mais fermement.

Si, justement, il a toutes les raisons de la faire. Et vu ce que j'ai pu ressentir en lui… Ah oui, je t'ai pas dit, il me laisse maintenant un total accès à ses émotions, cela m'a fait bizarre au départ mais bon. Donc je disais que je sais exactement qui je vais te faire envoyer. Ton frère a dû laisser quelque chose qu'_il_ doit trouver ou je ne m'appelle plus Naruto.

_« - Je croyais que Naruto était mort ?_

_- Tu n'as rien compris à mon analyse, baka ! Le Naruto niais et souriant est mort, pas celui qui à la force d'un Sannin légendaire !_

_- Les chevilles ça va ?_

_- Kyu, je ne fais que exposer des faits, je bats Tsunade en moins d'un quart d'heure je te rappelle…_

_- N'empêche ce n'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe ! »_

Je souris, il n'y a pas à dire j'adore cette fille !

_«- Bon et sinon, tu lui fais sa gâterie au connard derrière toi ou pas ?_

_- Oui et non, _lui dis-je alors que mes lèvres s'étirent de façon psychopathe.

_- Je vois, je vais adorer ça moi... souffre conard »_

Je me retourne alors vers toi : tu finis d'enfiler tes chaussures.

Sans un mot de plus, voyant que je suis prêt, tu te diriges vers la sortie.

Il est vingt et une heures pile lorsque nous arrivons sur la place déjà noire de monde. Pendant une demi-heure, le silence est la seule chose audible dans tout le village. A notre arrivée, tous les regards se sont posés sur nous. C'est vrai que nombreux pense que c'est notre faute, donc même s'ils ne viendront pas nous le dire ouvertement, tu es quand même Hokage et moi la personne la plus puissante du village, il faut être fou pour s'attaquer à nous deux en même temps, ils n'en pensent pas moins.

Lorsque ces trente minutes de silence se sont écoulées, c'est Shizune, personne la plus proche de Tsunade qui fait un petit discours. Ses émotions sont bouleversantes, je culpabilise de la laisser dans l'ignorance tant elle souffre mais nous n'avons pas le choix.

Puis les villageois, un à un, viennent se recueillir sur la table où repose la photo de Godaime, posant pour la plus part une fleur. Tu t'avances alors à ton tour vers le cadre, déposant deux célosies signifiant la fidélité et l'immortalité, joli choix. Tu ne t'éloignes que d'un pas, de façon à ce que je ne sois pas loin. Je me recueille moi aussi un instant déposant après quelques secondes une Scabieuse qui reflétera à merveille mes sentiments si jamais elle venait vraiment à disparaître : âme en deuil. C'est que j'y tiens moi à ma grand-mère !

Peu à peu, les villageois rentrent chez eux laissant la place vide. D'un pas serein, tu te diriges vers la pierre pour graver, comme le veux la tradition, son nom. Nous sommes suivis par une grande partie des ninjas.

La nuit commence alors son ascension dans le silence. Je lève mon visage vers le firmament, apercevant les milliers d'étoiles qui y brillent avant de soupirer. Une fois que le nom est gravée, grâce à un jutsu, je prends la parole:

- Pour vérifier l'information de ton frère, le plus rapide serait le mieux, te dis-je dans un murmure me penchant vers toi. Je pense que Kakashi pourrai faire l'affaire.

- Et si c'est un piège ? On ne peut pas le laisser aller seul !

- Peu de personne font le poids contre un seul membre de cette organisation, il vaut mieux perdre un homme que toute une équipe, explique-je calmement.

Cela peu paraître insensible mais bon moi je sais très bien que ce n'est pas un piège.

Tu finis par te retourner et en passant devant notre ancien sensei, tu lui chuchotes :

- Venez me voir chez moi dans dix minutes.

Parfait !

_« - Naruto, agence matrimoniale ! Venez nombreux, parmi ses grands succès le couple par excellence, Sabaku no Gaara et Hyuuga Hinata, le Kazekage et l'aîné du clan Hyuuga. _

_- Kyuubi, tu as fini ?_

_- Et maintenant après avoir fait en sorte de laisser seuls l'Hokage de Konoha Tsunade avec le légendaire Sennin Jiraya ainsi que Haruno Sakura et Umino Iruka, le très grand Naruto s'attaque à un couple des plus difficiles : Uchiwa Itachi, grand déserteur et Hatake Kakashi, le célébrissime ninja copieur : réussira-t-il ?_

_- …_

_- Mais le plus grand dilemme de ce très grand agent matrimonial serait de pouvoir refaire sa vi…….._

_- Kyuubi, tu peux me dire pourquoi refaire ma vie si je me suicide et je te le rappelle avec ton aide, dans une dizaine de jours ?_

_- Merde ! Tu n'as pas oublié ça ? N'empêches, si tu changes d'avis et que tu restes en vie, tu peux abandonner le métier de ninjas et te reconvertir dans ce…_

_- STOP !! »_

Non mais je vous jure quand elle s'y met elle, on ne peut plus l'arrêter.

A peine arrivée chez toi, je t'explique le lieu dont ton frère m'a parlé, et quelques minutes plus tard, notre ancien sensei apparaît devant nous.

- J'ai une mission qui peut s'avérer de rang S si cela un piège, lui expliques-tu. Vous trouverez toutes les instructions sur ce parchemin et cette mission est immédiate.

Il acquiesce sans un mot avant de disparaître par la même voix que celle par où il était rentré.

Tu finis alors par te retourner vers moi, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Maintenant à nous, mon petit Kitsune !

- Je vous ai dit que je ne ferai rien…

Ton regard me pénètre alors que ton sourire perd un peu de son intensité.

- Tu peux bien me faire ce que tu as prévu de faire à mon frère, me craches-tu.

Je souris, tu scies la branche sur laquelle tu es assis, Sasuke.

-Non, à ton frère j'ai promis plus que cela.

Tes yeux s'agrandissent alors que le sharigan s'active dans tes pupilles. D'un geste vif, tu me plaques contre le mur.

_« - Ça devient une habitude, dis moi gamin ! »_

Tes mains se baladent sur ma chemise que tu déchires d'un geste rageur avant que tes doigts ne s'initient dans mon pantalon. Après avoir effleuré mon sexe qui se dresse de plus en plus, tes doigts passent sous mon caleçon, m'arrachant un cri de plaisir lorsque tu prends ma virilité en main. Tu t'attaques alors avec ta langue à un de mes boutons roses tout en masturbant ma verge dans ta main. Puis tes lèvres reviennent au creux de mon oreille.

- J'ai tendance à m'énerver rapidement ces temps-ci alors tu n'as pas intérêt à refuser.

La cadence au niveau de ta main se fait plus grande et j'aime ça ! J'en veux plus ! D'un mouvement brusque, je te retourne et enlève ton haut avec ton aide alors qu'un sourire victorieux apparaît sur ton visage. Puis je descends mon visage sur ton torse que je lèche avec envie, posant mes mains sur tes hanches qui, dans mon mouvement, affaissent les deux étoffes cachant l'objet adéquat pour la petite gâterie que tu me demandes. Tes mains se perdent alors dans mes cheveux fins que tu serres un peu plus lorsque je passe sur certaines parties sensibles de tes cuisses en évitant de toucher ton membre dressé.

- Kit… hum… Arrête de jouer… va droit au but… hum…

Je souris légèrement avant de prendre en bouche ce que tu désires. Tu ne peux retenir un léger cri de plaisir. De mon autre main je m'octroie le même supplice sur mon sexe. Les mouvements de ma tête se font plus rapides, tes gémissements toujours plus forts mais au moment où je te sens proche de ta jouissance, je retire mes lèvres de ton sexe, remontant vers ton visage sous un cri de frustration de ta part. Mes doigts prennent en main ton érection lui engendrant des mouvements de vas et vient avec une lenteur exaspérante pour toi.

- Kit, à quoi joues-tu ? me demandes-tu avec un regard ravagé par le désir.

- Je continue à une seule condition, Sasuke !

- Tout ce que tu veux, me dis-tu en fermant les yeux sous l'accélération momentanée de ma main sur ton sexe.

- Que tu me dises pourquoi tu as joué avec Naruto comme tu l'as fait ?

Mes doigts se sont retirés de ta verge et tu t'es figé à ma question.

A suivre ! ! !

* * *

Naruto : Elle a recommencé !!

Itachi : Quand je vous avez dit qu'elle ne ferait pas de lemon entre vous deux mais que par contre avec moi il y en aurait un entier ! Hé ! Hé ! Ca se confirme !

Sasuke : Tu veux vraiment mourir, toi ?

Itachi : Moi, non je veux profiter aisément de mon petit Kit qui sera entièrement à moi, mon esclave sexuel pendant 45 minutes… Bave en imaginant la scène…

Naruto : Mais tu n'es pas censé être amoureux ? De Kakashi ?

Itachi : Heu... oui mais bon de un je ne sais pas s'il voudra de moi, de deux, je suis toujours célibataire donc une petite partie de jambe en l'air avant de me caser à vie c'est pas mal non plus… surtout quand c'est avec toi mon petit Kit… re bave en re imaginant la scène

Sasuke : La prochaine je réfléchirai à deux fois avant de déserter Konoha…

Naruto : YATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !! JE SAVAIS QUE J'ARRIVERAIS A TE FAIRE RESTER !!

Itachi : Ce n'est pas toi, baka, c'est par peur des représailles de l'auteur de cette fic… mais bon le mal est déjà fait et moi cela me convient à merveille !

Sasuke : Il me semble t'avoir dit de la fermer connard !

Itachi : Vi, vi mais pour une fois que je ne suis pas le salaud dans l'histoire mais justement que c'est toi, laisse moi en profiter !

Naruto : Tu as quand même tué tout ton clan en laissant sois-disant celui que tu aimes à Konoha ?

Itachi : Tout d'abord comme mon frère le dit si bien, c'est l'auteur qui décide et moi je n'ai jamais voulu partir loin de Kakashi, bouuuuuuuubouuuuu…

Sasuke : Mon frère qui pleure, avec ça on voit très bien que c'est une fiction…

Itachi (essuyant ses larmes) : Et ensuite pour le massacre du clan, je suis sûr que Sermina a une excellente excuse pour ce fait regrettable…

Sasuke : Justement en parlant d'elle, elle est passé où ?

Naruto : SERMINA ??

Sasuke : La ferme baka, pour une fois qu'elle nous fout la paix.

Itachi (qui s'éclipse et revient) : Désolé de vous décevoir, la raison pour laquelle elle ne parle pas, c'est parce qu'elle est occupé à écrire le chapitre suivant et plus particulièrement un passage où tu souffres petit frère !!

Sasuke :……………

Azerty : SOUFFFFRE TEME !!


	28. Chapter 28

**Titre de la fiction : "Sous le masque"**

**Titre du chapitre: _Les effets se font de plus en plus sentir...  
_**

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Yaoi - Drame - Aventure/suspens - OCC justifié plus tard pour Naruto - UA - humour**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi que le monde dans lequel ils évoluent.**

**Note : Donc, ceci est ma deuxième fic sur Naruto ! Sasuke a bien déserté Konoha mais il est revenu après avoir tué Orochimaru. Ma fan fiction démarre quelques mois après son retour donc SPOIL de la première partie !**

* * *

**Réponses aux commentaires anonymes:**

Merci **shinigami666**! Vi, je suis sadique et fière de l'être XD!! Viiiiiiiiiiiii, j'adore ce couple, je trouve qu'Itachi et Kakashi vont bien ensemble XD!! Un aprodisaisque, hein... tu verras bien ;)!!Merci pour tes encouragement! Kiss! ! !

La suite **aemilia**, c'est comme d'habitude, 24 heures à peu près après le dernier chapitre publié XD !! Merci pour tes encoouragements :)!! Kiss! ! !

Ohhh, un gros mot, c'est pas bien **cc **XD!! Vi, c'est déloyal je sais et j'adore ça XD!! Et ben tu attendras dimanche et tu en auras deux pour le prix d'un ;)!! Kiss! ! !

La voilà la suite **carO°o0°o0O°**, la voilà!! Merci pour le commentaire! Kiss! ! !

Tu n'as pas à t'excuser **aemilia **:), tu n'es pas obligé de laisser un commentaire tous les chpitres :) mais c'est vraiment gentil:)! Kiss! ! !

Voilà la suite** Iwaka-kawai** XD!! Merci pour tes compliments et ton commentaires:)! Kiss! ! !

* * *

Bonne lecture à tous ! ! !

_- Que tu me dises pourquoi tu as joué avec Naruto comme tu l'as fait ?_

_Mes doigts se sont retirés de ta verge et tu t'es figé à ma question._

**Chapitre 27 : Les effets se font de plus en plus sentir…**

D'un mouvement, tu me repousses vers le centre de la pièce, un regard déstabilisé se lit sur ton visage. D'un geste rageur, tu te rhabilles et part en direction de ta chambre.

Je t'ai fait ta gâterie mais pas jusqu'au bout, j'adore ça !

_« - Heu gamin, n'empêches que tu as deux problèmes sur le dos maintenant !_

_- Lesquels ?_

_- Tout d'abord le premier est plutôt au niveau de ton entre jambe que sur ton dos mais bon…_

_- Ah, en effet c'est un problème mais bon les plaisirs solitaires ça n'existe pas pour rien !_

_- Cela reste moins appréciable qu'avec une tierce personne…_

_- Bon et le deuxième problème ?_

_- Tu n'es pas censé lui faire croire que c'est lui qui a le dessus ?_

_- Si !_

_- Là, par ta phrase, tu as réussi à renverser les rôles, gamin !_

_- T'es pas patiente, princesse… maintenant deuxième partie !_

_- T'es bizarre comme mec !_

_- Tu ne le savais pas depuis le temps?? _

_- ..._

_- Ah la la, faut tout t'expliquer à toi... __je veux juste le mettre sur les nerfs et le stresser de façon à ce que l'effet de ma drogue se face plus ressentir ! »_

Après mettre rhabillé, je me dirige vers sa chambre mais en passant devant j'entends l'eau couler dans la salle de bain. Il n'y a pas que moi qui vais me faire un petit plaisir solitaire ce soir ! Je repars alors vers la cuisine où je prépare comme la veille deux plats. Je sors également mon deuxième flacon de poudre blanche intact que je déverse en son entier dans ton plat. Mon sourire s'étire en même temps que j'effectue les mêmes gestes qu'hier soir pour dissoudre la substance laiteuse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tu pénètres dans la cuisine à ton tour, et comme la veille tu manges sans un mot avant de retourner dans ta chambre. Je te suis en laissant une distance d'un mètre, mais au moment où tu pénètres dans la pièce désirée je passe mes mains autour de ta taille, posant mon menton sur ton épaule.

- Je suis désolé Sasuke mais cette histoire avec Naruto me turlupine. Je… tu…

- Tu tiens à moi, Kit ? me coupes-tu dans mon hésitation.

Je laisse passer un temps de silence avant de répondre, résigné :

- Disons que tu as en parti réussi ce que tu voulais réussir.

En clair : Oui je tiens énormément à toi et si cette histoire avec Naruto n'avait jamais eu lieu, je serai entièrement à ta merci. Aller… tu ne peux pas ne pas avoir deviné ! Tu es intelligent, alors réponds à ma question et je serai ton esclave mon beau… enfin c'est ce que tu croiras… aller…

- C'est compliqué.

YATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !! Continue…

- Naruto est spécial pour moi, notre relation a toujours était ambiguë. Je l'ai aimé, si c'est ta question mais je m'en suis lassé et vu que je ne tenais pas à mettre quelqu'un d'autre au courant de mes penchants, je me suis contenté de lui.

C'est comment dire… enfin ça a tout à fait l'air sincère. Tu me dis m'avoir aimé pour me montrer que tu as quand même une once de sentiment en toi, tout en me disant que tu t'es servi de moi après pour rester un brin crédible. J'aime bien ta version mais tu ne m'as jamais aimé Sasuke, je le sais très bien.

Après un silence de réflexion de ma part, je resserre mon étreinte autour de toi en déposant un baiser dans ton cou.

- Tu devrais dormir, demain risque d'être une longue journée.

Tu acquiesces en silence alors que je retire mes bras. Tu ne te retournes pas, sans doute dans le but d'accroitre ce qui devrait être une boule de culpabilité en moi mais il n'en est rien. Tu pars te coucher et après t'avoir entouré d'un halo rouge, je te fais partir dans un sommeil réparateur. Je forme alors un de mes clones près de toi après avoir vérifié que la fenêtre était condamnée le temps de mon absence.

Je me dirige alors vers la salle de bain où je pénètre nu dans la cage de douche. Sentir l'eau chaude sur mon corps me fait un bien fou et en fermant les yeux, ton image apparait me redonnant le désir présent en début de soirée.

Je caresse dans un sensuel effleurement mon torse en imaginant que c'est tes doigts qui s'y baladent. Il me faut moins de cinq secondes pour qu'une érection naisse au niveau de mon entre jambe. Ma main continue son mouvement sur ma poitrine chatouillant au passage mes tétons avant de descendre prendre en main mon membre dressé.

Kyuubi, pour intensifier mon désir, m'envoie par flash certaines scènes chaudes du début de notre relation.

Mes paupières toujours fermées, ma main sur mon sexe imprimant de langoureux mouvements de vas et vient, mon visage en arrière, mes lèvres entrouvertes par lesquelles s'échappent une respiration hachée, mes cheveux collés au visage, l'eau chaude me parcourant le corps et les images que m'envoient Kyuubi... hum… hum… que demander de plus?... Toi mais tu es avec moi en cet instant, c'est ta main qui empoigne ma verge, c'est tes doigts qui caressent mon corps, c'est ton regard dans lequel brille du désir devant mes yeux.

Les mouvements sur mon sexe se font plus rapides, plus pressés. Je n'en peux plus, la chaleur s'empare de plus en plus de mon corps, ma bouche gémit ton nom par saccade, je suis obligé de m'appuyer sur le verre de plexiglas pour ne pas tomber tellement le plaisir a prit un total accès à mon corps.

- … Hum… Hum… Oui… hum… SASUKE !!

C'est dans ce dernier cri que je jouis en hurlant ton nom qui raisonne dans ta grande salle de bain. D'un seul coup la fatigue s'est emparée de moi et je glisse contre le plexiglas avant de me retrouver assis au fond de la douche, la respiration irrégulière, des larmes silencieuses roulant sur mes joues. L'eau brulante coule toujours sur mon corps, nettoyant les dernières traces de ce moment de faiblesse que je me suis permis.

Ce n'est qu'une vingtaines de minutes plus tard que je réussis à me relever. Après mettre rhabillé, je me dirige vers ta chambre, m'approchant de toi. Ma main traverse la protection alors que de l'autre je fais disparaître mon clone. Mes doigts déplacent une mèche de tes cheveux. Tu es si serein lorsque tu dors ! Je soupire avant de me prendre place sur la fenêtre, ayant au préalable enlevé le bouclier que j'y avais déposé.

Je sens la fatigue dans tout mon corps.

_« - Dors gamin, ce soir je veille. »_

Sans attendre plus, je me cale contre le rebord de l'ouverture et m'endors.

* * *

Le lendemain, tu te lèves de bonne humeur… sans doute à cause de ce qui c'est passé hier soir. D'ailleurs tu tentes une approche. Après m'avoir regardé un instant, tu te diriges vers moi qui suis contre le mur. Tes mains se posent sur ma taille alors que tes lèvres embrassent mon cou. Je dépose alors mes doigts sur tes hanches, rapprochant ton corps du mien.

- Bonjour, te dis-je. Bien dormi ?

Tes lèvres s'étirent au niveau de mon cou. Tu relèves ta tête.

- Oui.

Après un succin petit déjeuné, nous nous dirigeons vers ton bureau. Dehors, le soleil brille, les oiseaux piaillent, les enfants hurlent… je remarque tes poings qui se serrent. Je souris. J'ai mis le double de la dose d'hier, tu ne pourras pas te contrôler longtemps, mon beau.

Nous parvenons enfin en vue de la tour de l'Hokage, mais nous ne sommes pas encore arrivés à destination. Dans les couloirs et les escaliers qui doivent te mener à ton bureau, bon nombre de ninjas te saluent mais leurs yeux sont très équivoques. En fin de compte, même la fausse mort de Tsunade joue en ma faveur. Décidemment j'ai beaucoup de chance moi !  
Nous finissons tout de même par arriver devant la porte de ton bureau que tu ouvres… tu aurais croisé un regard de plus, tu aurais craqué, j'en suis sûr.

Assis sur ta chaise, tu commences à t'activer à ta paperasse. Peu à peu, les équipes ninjas entrent alors en vue de missions qui doivent leurs êtres confiées. Tu supportes les quelques regards accusateurs que chacun te portent… j'aurai peut-être du augmenter un peu plus la dose…

Une fois cela fait c'est Shizune qui pénètre dans la pièce, elle te lance les papiers qu'elle devait t'apporter avant de repartir sans un mot. Mais là, c'est goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. En un clignement de cils, tu te retrouves entre elle et la porte.

- Il y a un problème, Shizune ? lui demandes-tu sur un ton glacial.

Elle déglutit mais te réponds avec un aplomb non négligeable :

- Oui, vous ! C'est vous le problème !

Tu actives ton Sharigan en ne la lâchant pas des yeux, mais malgré la peur qui s'initie dans chaque parcelle de son esprit, elle soutient ton regard.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute si elle s'est jetée entre elle et moi !

Elle jette alors un regard vers moi avant de revenir sur toi.

- Si… Si vous aviez agit en bon ninja vous aurai mis, au moins un temps, votre plaisir de côtés ! Maintenant, j'ai du travail, Hokage-Sama, donc si vous voulez bien me laisser sortir…

Tu la regardes en silence avant de te mettre sur le côté.

- Et vous si vous étiez bon ninja, comme vous dîtes, vous ne vous laisserez pas submerger par ce genre de sentiments au moment le plus critique, lui réponds-tu sur un ton montrant ta colère.

Elle finit par sortir sans un mot.

Tu retournes t'asseoir à ta place alors que la porte se referme dans un claquement violent.

- Et ben dîtes donc, si tout le monde vous désigne comme responsable, on n'est pas sortit, te fis-je remarquer.

- La ferme, Kitsune !

Mes lèvres s'étirent encore une fois.

En fin de matinée, Hinata passe te voir. La sueur sur ton front n'a fait qu'accroitre depuis l'aube et tes tremblements ne cessent d'augmenter. Elle récupère une nouvelle fois d'autres analyses en t'expliquant que les précédentes non rien données. Une fois cela fait, elle se tourne vers moi avant de sourire.

- Merci Kitsune !

- De rien, c'est normal, lui répondis-je en m'inclinant légèrement avant qu'elle ne ressorte de ton bureau.

Comme la veille, tu sautes le repas de midi, ce qui n'est pas très bon mais qui dans un sens m'arrange parce que tu es beaucoup plus résistant à cette poudre que je le pensais. Enfin, face à ton frère ce soir, on verra ça !

Le temps passe lentement, tes gestes sont plus saccadés, comme par exemple ce mouvement de bras sur ton front enlevant la sueur qui s'y écoule. J'aime te voir dans cet état là, tu es à la fois excitant et en position de faiblesse. Je me régale du spectacle.

Deux heures plus tard, c'est Kiba qui entre dans ton bureau en tenue d'ANBU pour te faire le rapport oral du succès de la mission que tu lui as attribué en début de matinée. Mais contrairement à ce matin, ton comportement ou plutôt les exubérances de ton corps ne passe pas inaperçues à ses yeux. Une fois, son rapport rapporté, il te pose _la_ question à ne pas te poser…

- Hokage-Sama, vous allez bien ?

Alors comment vas-tu réagir cette fois, Tenshi !

Tes yeux deviennent d'un noir encore plus prononcés quand temps normal et tu lui jettes sur un ton froid.

- Oui, je vais très bien !

_« - Oui et moi je ne m'appelle Tan et je suis un étudiant de dix-huit ans possédant une âme exceptionnelle et très rare ! ! ! _ (Petite dédicace à Azerty : je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, si cela t'embêtes petite sœur je change de métaphore)(Azerty : J'ai crié que je t'adorais tellement de fois à la suite que ma mère m'a demandé d'arrêter de faire la mijaurée et les autres lecteurs ne vont RIEN comprendre mais tu peux oui )

_- Kyuubi… »_

- Vous êtes sûr, Hokage-Sama ? insiste-t-il. Ca n'a pourtant pas l'….

D'un bond, tu es sûr lui enserrant tes doigts sur son cou alors que ton don héréditaire est activé.

- JE VAIS TRES BIEN !! C'EST CLAIR ?

- Oui, bafouille entre deux souffles le maître chien.

- Bien !

Tu relâches ta poigne et tu retournes t'asseoir à ta place. A peine ta main quitte son cou qu'il sort plus ou moins rapidement de la pièce.

Je tourne mon visage vers toi.

- Il y a un problème Kitsune ?

- Oui, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais je n'aime pas du tout la tournure que prennent les évènements. Il faudrait vraiment se dépêcher à trouver ce qui vous pousse à agir dans ce sens parce que sinon on court à la catastrophe.

Ton regard redevenu corbeau me fixe un moment.

- Hinata trouvera, te contentes-tu de répondre retournant à ta paperasse.

A suivre ! ! !

* * *

Moi : Mon histoire avance bien, je suis contente !

Sasuke : Moi, je n'aime pas du tout la tournure que prennent les événements…

Naruto : Moi je ne sais pas vraiment quoi penser mais une chose est sure JE NE VEUX PAS MOURIR !

Moi : Et ben de toute façon vous n'avez pas le choix : p !!

Sasuke : … la suite ne va pas me plaire encore...

Naruto (marmonnant dans sa barbe): Bon je me fais Itachi dans l'histoire c'est pas mal… après tout il ressemble à son frère…

Sasuke : PARDON, TU AS DIT QUOI ??

Naruto : je t'aime mon amour !

Sasuke : Mouais…

Moi : Bon faut que je me mette au chapitre suivant moi…

Sasuke : Au secours…

Naruto : Relativiser, elle est fan de Sasu/Naru, non ?

Sasuke : Je te rappelle qu'elle t'a mis avec Shikamaru dans un one shoot !

Naruto : Oui mais elle a dit qu'elle ne recommencerait pas !

Azerty : Rhôôô lala ! J'adore !! Naruto espèce de sadique ! Psychopathe ! Copain !!


	29. Chapter 29

**Titre de la fiction : "Sous le masque"**

**Titre du chapitre: _"Dernière journée avant que tu tombes..."  
_**

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Yaoi - Drame - Aventure/suspens - OCC justifié plus tard pour Naruto - UA - humour**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi que le monde dans lequel ils évoluent.**

**Note : Donc, ceci est ma deuxième fic sur Naruto ! Sasuke a bien déserté Konoha mais il est revenu après avoir tué Orochimaru. Ma fan fiction démarre quelques mois après son retour donc SPOIL de la première partie !**

* * *

**Réponse au commentaire anonyme:**

Ah très bonne question **carO°o0°o0O°**;) mais je ne dirai rien XD!! La suite, la voilà!! Kiss! ! !

* * *

Bonne lecture ! ! !

_Ton regard redevenu corbeau me fixe un moment._

_- Hinata trouvera, te contentes-tu de répondre retournant à ta paperasse._

**Chapitre 28 : ''Dernière journée avant que tu tombes...''**

Hinata, aussi douée soit-elle, ne trouvera rien pour la simple raison que je ne la laisserai rien trouvé. Enfin bon, normalement demain après midi tu ne pourras plus tenir donc ça devrai aller. De toute façon, même Sakura ou Tsunade ne pourrait rien détecter donc je n'ai pas de soucis à ce niveau là… quoique Sakura serai capable de faire le rapprochement entre les livres que je lui avais demandé il y a un an et tes symptômes…

Je me détourne de toi pour m'adosser à la fenêtre que j'ai ''ré ouverte'' parce que c'est bien beau le voile rouge mais côté lumière, on ne voit pas grand-chose. Mes yeux parcourent les toits ensoleillés… je me demande s'il y a une vie après la mort, si oui, ce village me manquera mine de rien. C'est con, les villageois me détestent, mes pseudos amis me fuient dès qu'ils me voient depuis qu'ils savent pour Kyuubi et toi… toi n'en parlons même pas. Je pousse un soupir discret. Seul Iruka, Tsunade et Jiraya comptent vraiment et me voient comme un être humain, et non pas comme un démon. Quoi que toi, je n'ai jamais su. Tu n'as jamais eu peur de moi, ça c'est certain. En fait dans un sens t'es même mieux que tous les autres du village, derrière le trio évidemment. Je ne suis pas un monstre pour toi, je suis Naruto ! Oui, un mec dont tu t'es servie délibérément mais au moins tu me considérais comme un humain.

Je pousse un soupir mais cette fois tu l'entends. Je sens ton regard se poser sur moi quelques secondes avant de repartir à tes papiers sans me poser de questions.

Je finis par lever ma tête vers le ciel. Pas un nuage à l'horizon. C'est alors qu'un oiseau pénètre dans la pièce : je le laisse passer puis il vient se poser sur ton bureau.

- On a des nouvelles ! te dis-je en te montrant l'Agrobate podobé.

- Alors c'était Iruka, dis-tu pensivement. Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi proche de lui.

- Naruto est notre lien, te répondis-je simplement alors que tu déplies le mot.

Je viens derrière ta chaise et découvrent les lignes manuscrites en même temps que toi.

_"La pomme est dans l'arbre, elle attend que le ver vienne la voir._

_I."_

Parfait, vu que je ne lai pas vu depuis hier je suppose qu'il a dû s'éclipser du village. Je souris. Pour le moment tout se déroule bien, le ver arrive, Iruka.

- Je ne la vois pas du tout en pomme !

HEIN ? T'as de ses réflexions toi ! Ca, ça doit être un effet secondaire de mon petit cocktail de plantes, j'espère qu'il n'y en a pas d'autre.

Comme la veille, tu maîtrises parfaitement ton corps depuis bientôt une heure. Aucun tremblement, plus de sueur sur ton front mais je sais qu'au moindre problème la colère s'emparera de toi sans que tu puisses y faire grand-chose.

La soirée s'annonce calme, comme la veille tes yeux se lèvent sur l'horloge : 19H30 avant de revenir au point initial.

Tes poings se serrent puis toujours le nez sur ta paperasse, tu me demandes.

- Tu lui as promis quoi à mon fr… frère ?

Le dernier mot semble t'écorcher la gorge. Mes lèvres s'étirent et je te réponds exactement ce que Kyuubi et moi avons pensé en même temps.

- Tu seras là, tu verras bien.

Même si tu n'as pas levé la tête, plusieurs rides sont apparues sur ton front et tes doigts se sont serrés un peu plus fort.

Après avoir vérifié qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne se trouvait dans les environs, je rajoute :

- Sasuke, si je ne suis qu'un ''trophée'' de plus ou une façon de remplacer Naruto, pourquoi tu réagis de cette manière ?

Cette fois, tes yeux se lèvent vers moi.

- Peut-être parce que tu es plus que ça.

Je laisse échapper un petit rire.

- Sasuke, je ne suis pas nait de la dernière pluie.

Tu te contentes d'hausser les épaules avant de te lever. Le chemin qui nous mène à la prison se fait sans que l'on échange un mot. Une fois à l'intérieur, je sens Itachi parcouru d'un frisson de joie.

- Demain ! s'élève la voix roque de ton frère.

_« - Vi, vi demain Ahhhhhhhhhhhh demain j'en bave déjà !_

_- Oui comme il a dit : demain. Alors arrête, tu auras tout le temps dans vingt-quatre heures de fantasmer, princesse. Pour le moment, il faut que je gère beaucoup chose donc on se calme ! »_

Je m'approche de lui, d'un pas lent.

- T'excite pas comme ça, c'est demain pas ce soir. Et encore, ça dépend si nous avons des nouvelles et si cette information est fiable.

- Elle l'est !

- L'honnêteté n'a jamais été ton fort !

- Oh ! P'tit frère, tu arrives à me parler sur un ton ne reflétant ni la haine, ni la colère, félicitation.

Une aura meurtrière s'élève alors dans la petite pièce. Oh, oh, ce n'est pas bon ça ! Il n'y a aucun témoin, ce n'est pas bon. D'un mouvement je me retrouve derrière toi, mes bras enlaçant ta taille et mes lèvres dans ton cou.

- Calme-toi, Sasu. Ce n'est pas toi, c'est ce truc. Reprend possession de tes moyens.

Etrangement, tu te calmes en moins de trois secondes. Bon ok, je savais que cela marcherai mais pas autant… Je sens que si ça continue tout mon plan va tomber à l'eau…

- Et Kit, il est bientôt vingt heures, c'est de moi que tu dois t'occuper pas de ce faiblard !

Un sourire hautain se dessine sur ton visage.

- En attendant c'est toi qui est en prison, connard pas moi.

_« - Non, mais cela ne saurai tarder !_

_- Kyu !_

_- Vi, vi je me tais. »_

Je relâche ma prise sur toi pour retourner vers ton frère.

Mes lèvres se posent sur les siennes alors que mes doigts se faufilent sous l'étoffe de son haut pour aller pincer ses deux boutons roses sur son torse. Un gémissement presque étouffé mais que tu perçois, sort de sa gorge. Sa langue force le passage et bataille avec une intensité non feinte avec son homologue alors que je frotte mon entre jambe à la sienne déjà en proie à une certaine élévation.

Je finis par m'éloigner alors qu'un grognement de frustration passe la barrière de ses lèvres. Les miennes se posent sur une de ses oreilles.

- Arrête de le provoquer comme ça, cela n'arrange pas mes affaires.

- C'est lui qui me donne le bâton pour se faire battre mais parlons d'autre chose, tu ne veux pas continuer un peu ?

- Je t'ai donné un petit apéritif mais soit patient, plus que vingt-quatre heures.

- J'en rêve déjà, mon petit blondinet.

Nous finissons par quitter la cellule pour se diriger chez toi.

Durant le trajet, plusieurs personnes te saluèrent en évitant ton regard. Au loin mon oreille s'arrêta un instant sur une conversation.

- Il paraît qu'il s'énerve facilement depuis que Godaime est morte !

- Oui, il aurait même faillit étrangler un ninja qui ne faisait que s'inquiéter pour lui.

- Je me demande ce qu'il a ?

- Aucune idée mais il ne vaut mieux pas creuser…

Je souris légèrement, cela à déjà fait le tour du village on dirait. On finit par arriver dans ton quartier qui depuis le massacre de ton frère est désert.

- C'était quoi au juste ta relation avec Gaara ? s'élève alors ta voix neutre.

Je tourne mon visage vers toi, c'est quoi comme question ça ?

- C'est-à-dire ?

Tu ne me réponds pas, te contentant de baisser ton visage au sol.

- Je dirais amant, on avait du respect et un peu de tendresse l'un pour l'autre mais c'était surtout sexuel. On ne se voyait que pour le sexe, il y avait bien quelques gestes tendres mais rien de vraiment précis.

- Durant les périodes où vous ne vous voyez pas, tu le trompais ?

- Non, te répondis-je instinctivement avant de reprendre. On n'était pas officiellement ensemble donc je ne le trompais pas vraiment. Mais si ta question demandait si je voyais quelqu'un d'autre entre deux voyages de Gaara ou de moi, la réponse est oui.

- Cela faisait combien de temps que tu étais avec lui avant tes quinze jours de vacances avec Tsunade ?

Là, je fronce les sourcils. Tu me fais quoi là, Sasuke ?

- Je peux savoir pourquoi toutes ses questions ?

Tu t'arrêtes et plonges tes billes d'encre sur moi, un sourire supérieur.

- Tu as dis que j'avais réussi là où Gaara était le seul à être parvenu, non ?

J'acquiesce en silence.

- Je me renseignais juste de façon à ce que je sache jusqu'où je dois réussir pour le dépasser, conclus-tu en reprenant ta marche.

_« - Heu, gamin ?_

_- …………………_

_- Gamin ?_

_- JE VAIS LE TUER ! LE MASSACRER ! JE VAIS LUI ENVOYER MON POING DANS LA GEULE ! LUI FAIRE RAVALER CE SOURIRE DE CONNARD ! L'ETRIPER JUSQU'A CE QU…_

_- STOP !_

_- JE VAIS LE…_

_- GAMIN, CA SUFFIT ! TIENS-TOI EN AU PLAN ! _

_- Il m'énerve !_

_- Bon t'es calmé c'est déjà ça. Maintenant si tu veux lui montrer qu'il a le dessus contente toi d'un petit truc mais pas à ce genre de colère… tu m'écoutes gamin ? »_

Elle a raison, bon on se ressaisit, on garde les envies de meurtres pour plus tard.

- Même si tu as réussi là où beaucoup ont échoué et même si tu arrives à plus, tu ne pourras pas jouer avec moi comme tu as joué avec Naruto.

Ta réaction ne se fait pas attendre. La porte de ta demeure est juste devant toi. Dans un mouvement, tu me plaques contre le mur. Tes yeux brillent d'une lueur victorieuse alors qu'un sourire glorieux s'est élargit sur ton visage.

- J'ai donc de nombreuses chances d'aller plus loin. Serais-tu tombé amoureux de moi mon petit Kitsune ? Aurais-tu succombé à mes charmes ?

_« - Gamin, tu te rappelles ce que l'on a dit : calme !_

_- Ouais, ouais… n'empêches je ne me gèrerai pas demain, il me payera ça !_

_- Cela me convient à merveille »_

Bon pour le moment, je me contenterai juste de te laisser le croire… de toute façon cela va avec ce que j'ai prévu demain. C'est pour cela que d'un mouvement je retourne la situation. Te plaquant sans répondre à mon tour contre le mur. Ton sourire n'a pas bougé. En même temps, mon silence est un aveu. Je finis par te relâcher tout en te prenant la clef avec laquelle j'ouvre ta porte avant d'y pénétrer. Tu me suis en silence.

- Je vais préparer à manger, vous pouvez aller vous doucher si vous le désirez en attendant !

Tu remarques aisément le passage du tutoiement au vouvoiement, montrant que je tiens à préserver une certaine distance. J'ai presque l'impression que tu jubiles.

_« - Joli, très joli coup, gamin. »_

Une fois que tu as disparu dans la salle de bain, je pousse un énorme soupir avant de m'effondrer sur une chaise de la cuisine.

_« - Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que je tombe amoureux du plus grand salopard au monde ?_

_- Le cœur à ses raisons, que la rasons ne connaît pas !_

_- Kyu, ce n'est pas le moment de philosopher…_

_- Aller dis-toi qu'il va payer ce qu'il t'a fait à toi, à Sakura et à tous les autres !_

_- ''Tous les autres'' me gêne princesse._

_- Je sais gamin, je sais mais il va payer »_

Je finis par me relever, prenant deux plats à réchauffer que j'enfourne dans le micro onde. Une fois cela fait, je dépose les assiettes sur la table. Je sors alors une fiole intacte que je déverse avant de rajouter la moitié de la première fiole utilisée il y a trois jours. Je sors ensuite un autre flacon dont le contenu cette fois est vert clair que je rajoute également à ton plat. Je finis juste de dissoudre la poudre que tu apparais dans la cuisine. Ton regard se pose sur moi et un léger sourire en coin apparaît sur tes lèvres.

Rigoles autant que tu veux, Tenshi mais demain tu perdras tout.

A suivre!

* * *

Sasuke : Et c'est reparti, c'est encore moi qui passe pour le salaud…

Moi : C'est parce que tu l'es !!

Sasuke : NON, JE NE LE SUIS PAS !!

Moi : Mais si, regarde tu veux jouer avec Kit comme tu as joué avec Naruto !

Sasuke : MAIS BORDEL, C'EST TOI QUI L'ECRIT CETTE FIC DE MERDE !!

Moi : Exact mais n'empêche que c'est toi le salaud dans l'histoire, na !

Sasuke : JE VAIS TE TUER !!

Naruto : Dis Sermina ?

Moi : Oui ?

Naruto : Tu ne lui en aurais pas donné de ton cocktail de plantes là ? Parce que je trouve qu'il s'énerve facilement, non ?

Moi (une auréole de travers sur ma tête) : C'est toi qui l'empoisonne dans la fic, moi je n'oserai jamais le faire !

Naruto :… Il fait peur quand il est dans cet état !

Moi : Mais non il est toujours comme ça !

Itachi : Naruto, je t'ai déjà dit de laisser tomber mon baka de frère, viens avec moi tu verras ''je t'offrir des perles de pluie venus de pays où il ne pleut pas…

Moi (qui reprends la chanson) : Je creuserai la terre jusqu'après ma mort pour recouvrir ton corps d'or et de lumière

Itachi (continuant) : Je ferai un domaine où l'amour soit roi, ou l'amour sera loi où l'auteur sera reine (les derniers mots ne sont pas exactement ceux de la chanson XD !)

Kakashi (se joignant à son aimé) : Ne me quitte pas, ne me quitte pas, ne me quitte pas !...'' (fois X)

Naruto : Là cela devient de l'OOC ! On peut savoir ce qui te prend Sermina ?

Moi : Je viens de lire le dernier scan du manga qui est sorti ce week-end et je me languis moi. Ca doit faire un mois que l'on ne voit que Jiraya et l'autre avec ses yeux bizarres… VOUS ME MANQUEZ VOUS !! BOUUUUUUUUUUUUBOUUUUUUUUUUUUUBOUUUUUUUUUU

Itachi : Ce n'est pas une raison pour nous faire chanter de l'Edith piaf…

Kakashi : C'est du Jacques Brel à la base, il me semble…

Sasuke : DE TOUTE FACON JE M'EN FOUS VOUS ALLER TOUS MOURIR !!

Moi : Oh, tu es fâché parce que tu voulais chanter toi aussi alors attend on reprend, (tousse) ''je t'inventerai des mots insensés que tu comprendras

Itachi : Je te parlerai de ses amants là qui ont vu deux fois leurs cœurs s'embraser ''

Sasuke :…

Moi : Et ben quoi ? Pourquoi t'a pas repris ?

Naruto (en montrant du doigt quelques chose derrière l'auteur) : Heu, Sermina si tu tiens à la vie, à ta place j'arrêterai de suite et partirai en courant !

Moi (se retourne pour voir ce que le blond montre) : AHHHHHHHHHHHH !! UN CHIDORI !! JE NE VEUX PAS MOURIR ELECTROCUTE MOI !!

* * *

NOTE: (Vous aurez peut-être reconnu au milieu de mon délire, la chanson « Ne me quitte pas » chanté par Jacques Brel avec juste un petit changement de ma part)

Azerty: Qu'est et ce sentiment étrange ?… Ca ressemble à de l'excitation. Et aussi à de la colère, non, à une haine froide et implacable ! Ah ça y est ! Je sais ! C'est une subite envie de meurtre! DÉPÊCHE TOI DE NOUS SORTIR LA SUITE ESPECE DE SADIQUE !!

Moi: Hi ! Hi ! Hi !


	30. Chapter 30

**Titre de la fiction : "Sous le masque"**

**Titre du chapitre: _Et c'est parti!  
_**

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Yaoi - Drame - Aventure/suspens - OCC justifié plus tard pour Naruto - UA - humour**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi que le monde dans lequel ils évoluent.**

**Note : Donc, ceci est ma deuxième fic sur Naruto ! Sasuke a bien déserté Konoha mais il est revenu après avoir tué Orochimaru. Ma fan fiction démarre quelques mois après son retour donc SPOIL de la première partie !**

* * *

**Réponses aux commentaires anonymes:**

Il ne faut pas avoir peur **cc**... en plus pour Sasuke... je ne suis pas aussi méchante que ça, si??XD En même temps c'est le scénario de l'histoire, sans la souffrance de Sasuke et de Naruto, alors ma fic n'existerai pas :p!! Et non je ne répondrai pas à ta question XD;)!! Kiss! ! !

Un ItaNaru?? Ou tu as vu ça ? XD Pour ta question **aemilia**, je n'y répondrai pas :p!! En tout cas, merci pour tes encouragements :)! Kiss! !

Ma très chère petite soeur **Azerty**, même si tu m'as mis un commentaire au chapitre 11, je te réponds là... tu le verras quand tu y seras arriver... si tu veux bien sûr relire encore une fois cette fic... entre la première fois (ta correction) et ensuite relecture quand elle était sur ff fr... tu as du courage :) alors merci pour tout :)!! merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments petite soeur (je suis toute rouge :))!! Moi aussi j'espère te lire et te corriger pendant des années jeune fille ;)!! Kiss mon Azerty adoré XD! ! !

* * *

Bonne lecture ! ! !

_Ton regard se pose sur moi et un léger sourire en coin apparaît sur tes lèvres._

_Rigoles autant que tu veux, Tenshi mais demain tu perdras tout._

**Chapitre 29 : Et c'est parti!**

Tu prends alors la chaise devant toi sur laquelle tu t'assoies sans me lâcher des yeux, ton sourire « connard de première » toujours encrés sur ta face. Et voilà, je m'énerve à nouveau. C'est bizarre tu ne trouves pas ? Je suis passé par la tristesse, le désespoir, l'envie de vengeance, la haine et la colère et pourtant malgré ce que j'ai enduré par ta faute, je t'aime toujours, tu trouves ça normal toi ? Moi non mais je ne peux rien faire pour changer quoi que se soit et c'est ce qu'il y a de pire dans cette histoire.

Je soupire discrètement avant de m'asseoir face à toi alors que tu manges sans réelle faim le plat que j'ai préparé avec amour.

_«- J'adore quand tu fais de l'ironie gamin ! »_

Que vas-tu tenter ce soir ? Je me le demande. Après tout je t'ai plus ou moins avoué que je t'appréciais voire plus. Alors vas-tu une nouvelle fois me plaquer au mur, faisant naître en moi un semblant de désir ? Vas-tu essayer d'aller plus loin cette fois ? Ou te tiendras-tu sage, en sachant que je sais que tu ne fais que jouer avec moi ?

- Sakura ne t'avais pas prêté des livres sur les poisons ? me demandes-tu soudain.

Hein ? Heu ? Qui ? Que ? Quoi ? Dont ? Où ? JE SUIS MAL LA !!

- Oui il y a un an, pourquoi ? te répondis-je calmement pourtant mon cœur bat la chamade.

Aurais-tu fait le rapprochement ?

- Tu n'as pas une idée, sur ce qui m'arrive ?

OUF !! Je laisse passer un silence, le temps à mon cœur de calmer ses battements et pour préparer ma réponse.

- Non, rien de connu n'a ce genre de symptômes. Par contre le mélange de différentes plantes pourrait peut-être engendrer ce genre de comportement. Mais cela reste au stade de l'hypothèse.

Bon je rajoute ou pas ? Toi, tu réfléchis à ce que je viens de te révéler. C'est risqué mais bon… aller qui ne tente rien, n'a rien.

_« - Tu es très philosophe ces temps ci, gamin !_

_- Sans doute parce que je suis serein en vue de la fin de mon calvaire. _

_- N'empêche, je m'en fous mais tu te trouves quelqu'un d'autre la veille de ton suicide ! Une dernière partie de jambe en l'air avant de passer dans l'au delà, tu peux bien m'accorder ça, non ?_

_- Si tu veux, pourquoi pas après tout, cela reviendra au même…»_

Je finis par prendre une grande inspiration avant de me lancer. Faîtes qu'il ne me soupçonne pas !

- Mais ces plantes n'ont d'effets qu'à l'intérieur de votre organisme et si quelqu'un s'était approché de vous, je l'aurai vu !

- Pas si cela date avant la pseudo mort de Tsunade !

- Cela se répand très vite dans le corps, les effets apparaissent en moins de huit heures. Et ce n'est que le lendemain matin de sa mort que vous avez commencé à changer de comportement pas avant.

Ce qui signifie que c'est moi qui te l'ai donné mais cela normalement ne devrait pas te venir en tête… enfin j'espère sinon demain je suis mal moi.

Une fois le repas terminé, tu te contentes de te rendre dans ta chambre, t'accoudant à la fenêtre. En moins de deux secondes je me retrouve face à elle sur le toit. T'es inconscient, ce n'est pas possible !

Tu étires un léger sourire.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi Kitsune ?

- Je ne fais que la tache qui m'a été confié, te répondis-je de façon neutre.

- Tu m'en veux pour ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, c'est ça ?

Je ne réponds pas.

- Kit, je vais être franc avec toi, tu me plais mais j'aime quelqu'un d'autre !

PARDON ?? J'ai dû mal entendre ? Toi, amoureux, tout à fait et moi je ne t'aime pas et je ne t'ai jamais aimé.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Toi aussi, il me semble que tu portes quelqu'un en ton cœur ! Es-tu prêts à me donner son nom ?

Bien joué, rien à répondre à ça. Je me contente de prendre appuis sur le dos. Nous restons silencieux un moment avant que tu finisses par te coucher. J'entre à mon tour et t'endors de force. Plus tu dors plus l'effet sera rude.

Je te regarde quelques minutes. As-tu dit la vérité ? Es-tu vraiment amoureux de quelqu'un ? Et si c'est vrai, qui cela peut bien être ?

Je soupire une dernière fois avant de mettre en place les derniers préparatifs pour demain.

_« - Dors gamin, toi aussi tu as besoin de repos ! »_

Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec elle, alors après mettre installé sur la fenêtre, je ferme mes paupières et plonge dans une autre dimension.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, je te réveille vers six heures comme tu me l'avais demandé. En moins de trois minutes nous sommes dans ton bureau. C'est maintenant que tout va se jouer. Juste une ou deux petites colères de ta part plus ou moins mineures et une très grande en début d'après midi, cela devrai faire l'affaire. J'inspire profondément tout en m'asseyant sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Ca va bien se passer et ce soir tout sera réglé.

_« - Et si tu n'as pas de nouvelles du Kakashi ?_

_- Ne tant fait pas même si il n'est toujours pas revenu, tu auras ce que tu veux !_

_- YATA !! Le plaisir du corps accompagné de la satisfaction de le voir souffrir !_

_- Il ne m'aime pas tu sais !_

_- Peut-être mais de un, il n'a jamais été Seme avec toi et deux c'est avec son frère que tu vas coucher, c'est une chose non négligeable…_

_- Oui mais pour le moment c'est sa réputation que je vise._

_- Je sais, je sais ! Cet après-midi sa réputation, ce soir sa dignité ! »_

Les signes de transpiration et de tremblements ont totalement disparus. Je me suis arrangé pour ne bloquer que ce que je voulais du produit que t'as donné Hinata. Après tout c'est bien mieux sans ces symptômes puisque ta colère arriverait alors sans raison. De plus, il n'y a qu'Hinata au courant donc cela ne devrai pas poser de problèmes, au pire je verrai avec elle.

Arrive alors huit heures, moment où les équipes vont récupérer leurs missions, c'est maintenant que tout commence.

Plusieurs équipes défilent. A chaque entrée, je scrute toutes les personnes attentivement. Toutes sans exception, nous lancent des regards accusateurs mais ce qui ne me plait pas c'est que tu ne réagis pas. J'ai bien fait de prendre cette précaution : tu es vraiment incroyable avec la dose que je t'ai mis, tu n'aurais pas dû supporter tout ça. Tu m'énerves !

Bon tant pis, puisque c'est ainsi ! Je me retourne dos aux personnes présentes dans la pièce et à toi comme pour inspecter l'extérieur mais en même temps je forme les gestes activant la poudre verte que j'ai pris soin de rajouter dans ton corps.

Ca c'est à cause de ton frère, j'en suis sûr. A tous les coups, le fait que tu vois celui que tu hais si proche de moi atténue la colère que tu pourrais avoir face aux accusations que l'on te fait implicitement. L'équipe suivante arrive, il s'agit de celle de Gai même si cela fait quelques temps maintenant qu'ils évoluent à trois sans leur sensei.

- Nous sommes prêt pour une mission de rang élevé, Hokage-Sama, fit Lee le pouce en l'air.

Tu lèves ton regard sang sur lui. La surprise se lit sur son visage alors que Neji fronce un sourcil.

- Ce sera une mission de rang B, répliques-tu sèchement. Vous avez les informations la concernant sur ce parchemin, continues-tu sharigan toujours enclenché.

Le détenteur du byakugan prit le parchemin sans un mot.

- Heu, vos yeux Hokage-Sama…fit timidement Tenten.

Un silence pesant s'installe alors que tu te lèves de ton siège pour te poser devant elle, ton regard écarlate dans celui châtain de la jeune fille qui baisse sa tête aussitôt.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils ont mes yeux ? demandes-tu froidement.

- Rien… rien… baragouine la manieuse d'armes avant de sortir la première du bureau suivit de ses coéquipiers.

Derrière mon masque je souris. Il y a trois phases avec ce que je t'ai fait ingurgiter hier, je n'en suis qu'à la première et tu as ton don activé… je suis plus serein, tout se passera comme prévu.

Je laisse défiler les autres équipes sans rien faire. Tout le monde te regarde bizarrement à cause de tes sharigan activés mais Tenten a dû expliquer légèrement ce qui s'est passé puisque personne ne te fait de remarques.

Ce n'est qu'aux alentours de onze heures lorsque l'équipe d'Ebisu revient de mission que j'enclenche la deuxième étape, formant des gestes précis hors de votre vue. Je connais Konohamaru, il est comme quelques années en arrière, il fera obligatoirement une remarque.

Comme prévu c'est le petit fils du troisième qui s'avance et dépose fièrement les deux parchemins qu'ils devaient récupérer.

- Et voilà, c'était trop facile, la prochaine fois il nous faut une mission de rang A ! s'exclama-t-il.

Tu plongeas tes pupilles vermeils dans son regard mais contrairement à d'autre lui le soutient.

- Il aurait du y avoir quatre parchemins, où se trouve le dernier ? demandes-tu durement.

Konohamaru perd aussitôt son sourire et se tourne vers son professeur qui prit la parole.

- Il n'y en avait que trois ! Nous avons cherché dans tout le repaire mais nous n'avons retrouvé que ceux là.

- Donc la mission est un échec !

Oh, j'aime de plus en plus la tournure des évènements.

- MAIS NON ! NOUS AVONS TUER TOUS LES NINJAS ENNEMIS SANS VICTIME DE NOTRE CÔTE ET NOUS AVONS RECUPERE LA MAJORITE DE CE QUE NOUS DEVIONS RAMENER ! hurla le petit fils du troisième.

Là, tu n'en supportes pas plus ! Tu te lèves et en une seconde, le jeune prétentieux se retrouve plaqué contre le mur à dix bon centimètres du sol, une main sur sa gorge.

- Ecoute-moi bien, gamin ! Quand je dis que la mission a échoué, c'est qu'elle a échoué, point ! Vous n'avez pas récupéré le dernier parchemin, on ne peut pas considérer que se soit une réussite.

C'est très jouissif comme spectacle, surtout quand on voit le visage anxieux d'Ebisu qui à peine sorti va aller droit au conseil de Konoha leur faire un petit rapport sur cet incident mais là Konohamaru est vraiment en train d'étouffer. Je m'approche de toi et pose une main sur ton épaule, tout en te murmurant.

- Reprend toi Sasuke !

D'un coup, tu lâches le cou du jeune homme qui tombe les fesses à terre, se tenant le cou, suffoquant, essayant de reprendre son souffle avec difficulté. Alors que tu retournes à ton bureau sous les regards des trois autres personnes présentes dans la pièce, je me penche sur le jeune homme à terre.

- Ça va ?

- Oui, oui, me répondit-il en souriant, ayant repris son souffle.

Il finit par se lever, rejoignant ses camarades.

- Au fait Kitsune, me demande alors Konohamaru. Il parait que tu as des nouvelles de Naruto niisan' de temps en temps, il va bien ?

Le deuxième avec Hinata, c'est vrai que lui, même quand on lui a dit pour Kyuubi, cela n'a rien changé. Par contre le regard que lance son sensei est noir. Il ne m'a jamais apprécié cet abruti.

- Il va très bien, ça lui fera plaisir de savoir que tu penses à lui, lui répondis-je chaleureusement avant qu'il ne quitte la salle.

Tu prends toi-même l'initiative de rappeler Hinata mais une fois dans ton bureau, elle ne sait que faire. Les analyses ne révèlent rien, elle passe ses journées dans les archives de la ville et à la bibliothèque mais pour le moment ses recherches n'avançaient pas.

Une fois la jeune fille partie, tu poses ta tête dans tes mains. Je me rapproche alors de toi, relevant ton visage plongeant mon regard dans le tien et dans un murmure sincère et réconfortant je te dis :

- Ça va aller : Je suis là maintenant ! On va régler cette affaire ensemble. Je vais faire des recherches poussées et interroger mes « indics » pour savoir si cette histoire est connue. Si c'est le cas, nous avons toutes les chances de retrouver celui ou ceux qui t'ont fait ça.

Ton visage est resté inexpressif mais sur un ton plus calme, tu me remercies.

_« - Pas de quoi, le plaisir est pour nous ! »_

Un sourire étire mes lèvres, oui comme dis Kyuubi, tout le plaisir sera pour nous.

Après ce bref échange, tu retournes à ta paperasse. Normalement trois personnes devraient venir te voir cette après-midi : Shizune, un membre du conseil pour le petit incident d'il y a quelques minutes et Shino sous le masque d'ANBU qui aura finit assez tôt je pense sa mission. Reste à savoir qui j'utilise ! Le membre du conseil serai tentant mais trop facile, Shino serai pas mal mais je pense qu'il viendra tard dans l'après midi donc ça ne mira pas… reste Shizune… elle sera parfaite dans ce rôle. Elle vient toujours entre quatorze et quinze heures, il est un peu plus de midi. Dernière ligne droite avant de passer à la phase deux : Itachi.

A suivre !

* * *

Sasuke : QU'EST CE QU'ITACHI VIENT FAIRE LA ??

Itachi : Mais tu lis au moins sa fic ? C'est moi qui ai proposé de m'intégrer dans sa vengeance !

Sasuke : J'en ai marre ! Sincèrement là vous me gavez ! Tu as intérêt à te faire pardonner dans ta prochaine fic Sermina…

Moi : En fait la prochaine fic quand j'aurais finis « Sous le masque » sera la suite de « Relation professionnelle »…

Sasuke : Mon frère est mort au moins il n'apparaitra pas là pour me faire chié !

Moi : Vi, mais j'ai bien envie de te refaire passer encore pour un salaud !

Sasuke : Ah non pitié ! Mais qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ça ?

Itachi et Naruto : Tu as déserté Konoha !

Sasuke : …

Naruto : Au fait Itachi, tu as bien tué ton clan pour protéger ton frère, c'est expliqué dans je sais plus quel chapitre, non ?

Itachi : Oui et alors ?

Naruto : Alors pourquoi tu t'es proposé pour faire souffrir ton frère ?

Itachi : En fait… eh ben en fait… j'en sais rien du tout… faut demander à l'auteur… qui de toute façon nous répondra pas…

Moi : Oh !! C'est que tu commences à me connaître mon petit Itachi !!

Itachi : Pas assez ou peut être trop, j'ai peur pour mon frère moi là ! Parce qu'avec ton sadisme, moi je vais peut-être m'amuser mais toi, petit frère…

Sasuke : …

Kakashi : Pas de chanson à chanter aujourd'hui ?

Moi : Et non mon petit Hatake, mais on peut arranger ça si tu veux !

Naruto et Sasuke : NON !!

Itachi : Moi je veux bien mais pas du Jacques Brel cette fois !

Moi : Alors voyons… réfléchissons………………… "Jacques a dit cours, Jacques a dit vole, mais pas le jour où je décolle,

Naruto : Jacques a dit court, Jacques a dit aime, j'ai beau t'aimer tu pars quand même !"

Itachi : Et c'est Kakashi et moi qui devions chanter pas lui !

Moi : Oui mais cette chanson allé bien avec Naruto. Il aime Sasuke mais ce connard le quitte quand même ! Tiens faudrait voir s'il n'y a pas moyen de faire une song fic avec cette chanson ??

Sasuke : Où tu vas encore me faire passer pour un salaud, je suppose ?

Moi : Viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Sasuke : …

Itachi : Et jacques, se serai qui ?

Moi : Kyuubi ! Quelle question !

Itachi : Oui pourquoi pas ! Mais tu ne devais pas déjà en faire une sur une autre chanson !

Moi : Viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !! Mais entre les deux one shot qui me sont venu à l'idée dans la semaine et cette fic je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'y consacrer mais je vais arranger ça de suite !! (L'auteur s'en va en courant)

Sasuke : Je ne pensais jamais te dire ça mais… merci Itachi !

Itachi : Et après c'est moi qui suis OCC……

* * *

(Chanson écrite par Zazie (on reconnaît facilement son style) pour « la tortue » (je sais plus son nom….en même temps moi et tout ce qui est Star act ou pop star, je n'accroche pas, là ça me plait parce que j'aime Zazie…

Naruto : Ca c'est parce que tu es jalouse d'entendre des gens chanter bien alors que toi dès que tu ouvres la bouche, il pleut !!

Moi: NARUTO, JE VAIS TE TUERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR !! ))


	31. Chapter 31

**Titre de la fiction : "Sous le masque"**

**Titre du chapitre: **_**Allez en prison, ne passez pas par la case départ, ne touchez pas 500 000 Yens !**_

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Yaoi - Drame - Aventure/suspens - OCC justifié plus tard pour Naruto - UA - humour**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi que le monde dans lequel ils évoluent.**

**Note : Donc, ceci est ma deuxième fic sur Naruto ! Sasuke a bien déserté Konoha mais il est revenu après avoir tué Orochimaru. Ma fan fiction démarre quelques mois après son retour donc SPOIL de la première partie !**

* * *

**Réponses aux commentaires anonymes:**

Merci beaucoup **aemilia **:)! La suite, là voilà ;)!! Kiss! ! !

Merci **cc**, les commentaires en dessous sont vraiment de la connerie profonde mais bon, moi ca me permet de décompresser après être resté concentré sur le chapitre xd!! Lol, Naruto veut en venir à un endroit très particulier... tu auras plus d'informations dans ce chapitre ;)!! Voilà la suite! Kiss! ! !

* * *

Petite précision : **Les paroles en gras** dans le texte est ceux qu'entendent les personnages et _celles en italiques_, ceux qu'ils disent vraiment (c'est un passage particulier, vous comprendrez en lisant)!

* * *

Bonne lecture ! ! !

_Dernière ligne droite avant de passer à la phase deux : Itachi._

**Chapitre 30 : Allez en prison, ne passez pas par la case départ, ne touchez pas 500 000 Yens !**

Ce n'est pas possible tu manges rien, tu fais comment pour tenir ? Sérieux là moi j'abandonne.

- Vous voulez quelque chose à manger, hokage-Sama ?

Tu relèves ta tête vers moi avant d'acquiescer en silence et retourner à ta paperasse.

- Tutoie-moi quand il n'y a personne, me dis-tu sans lever tes yeux.

Je fais comme si je n'avais pas entendu, formant un clone avec ordre d'aller nous acheter des sushis. Ben oui, des ramens cela aurait mis le doute et au point où j'en suis il ne vaut mieux pas tenter le diable.

Quelques minutes plus tard, mon double revient avec deux plats à emporter dont un qu'il dépose à tes côtés. Je fais alors disparaître mon deuxième moi avant de me mettre à manger le contenu de ce qu'il m'a rapporté avec envie. J'ai faim moi !

Toi, tu te contentes de manger un morceau de ci de là entre deux papiers qui te passent sous le nez.

Quatorze heures arrivent très vite, mon cœur s'accélère. Bon il faut que je me calme. Tout ira bien. Je fais les derniers signes activant la phase trois du produit se trouvant dans ton organisme. Quelques tremblements te reviennent, mais sans plus. Pourtant pour plus de précautions tu t'arrêtes un instant afin d'avaler ce que t'as prescrit Hinata.

A partir de ce moment là, je compte les minutes attentivement, mes yeux sont sur l'horloge, regardant avec attention chaque mouvement que fait la grande aiguille. Puis, la porte de ton bureau s'ouvre, Shizune entre sans avoir frappé. Une fois dans la pièce, elle se stoppe face à toi. Un duel de regard commence et elle ne baisse pas les yeux.

- Vous devez frapper avant de pénétrer dans mon bureau !

- Vous ne méritez pas ce poste !

- Pourtant c'est elle qui a choisit !

- Elle a mal choisit !

- Shizune tu n…

- Tenez ! te coupe-t-elle en déposant les papiers qu'elle t'apporte quotidiennement. Vous avez finit avec les précédents ?

Là c'est la goute d'eau qui fait déborder le vase, tu te jettes sur elle, lui envoyant un énorme coup de pied au niveau de la poitrine. Elle se retrouve fesses à terre contre le mur opposé. Je me précipite sur elle alors qu'elle se promulgue les premiers soins.

- Vous allez bien, Shizune ?

Elle acquiesce doucement en me souriant légèrement. Bon cela va bientôt être à moi, ça va aller vite !

- Je vais faire part de cet incident au conseil et vous allez le payer cher ! cracha-t-elle à ton attention. Tsunade n'aurait pas aimé ce que vous faites de ce titre.

Et c'est là que j'interviens, alors que Shizune ferme ses yeux, je forme six gestes. Cela va me permettre au moment où Shizune va reprendre la parole, de changer le contenu de ses mots

_- Vous ressemblez de plus à plus à ce traitre de serpent !_ **Vous auriez dut rester avec ce serpent au lieu de le tuer.**

Tes sharigans s'activent et un chidori commence à se former dans ta main.

Je forme les mêmes gestes à une vitesse vertigineuse, inversant le processus : c'est ta voix que je prends.

Dans un mouvement tu te retrouves à côté d'elle, ton chidori a traversé le mur juste à quelques centimètres de sa tête et au creux de son oreille tu lui murmures :

_- Non sinon je n'aurai jamais pu avoir le poste que j'occupe ! _**Qui vous dit qu'Orochimaru n'est pas toujours en vie ?**

Et là j'enlève d'un simple claquement de doigts ce que je viens de faire.

Elle ouvre les yeux sous la surprise de ta fausse réponse.

- Vous…vous…

Sans ajouter un mot elle se lève d'un bond malgré la douleur avant de sortir de ton bureau en courant. Et à mon avis, elle se précipite pour chercher le premier membre du conseil qu'elle trouvera. Les deux ANBU, gardant ta porte, qui veillent à ce qu'aucun intrus ne pénètre dans ton bureau, regarde avec surprise le trou d'une grandeur d'une main ouverte. Ça ne va pas jouer en ta faveur tout ça, Tenshi !

Tu contemples le trou quelques secondes avant de retourner t'assoir sur ta chaise, ta tête entre tes mains murmurant alors un :

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Je forme un voile au niveau du trou le rendant à nouveau solide et opaque de façon à ce que personne ne puisse voir au travers. On appellera la personne adéquate en temps voulu. Je me rapproche de toi, posant une main sur ton épaule.

- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive Kit ? redemandes-tu innocemment sans pour autant relever ton visage.

Je m'accroupis près de toi, relevant ton menton avec mes doigts. Ton expression est neutre pourtant tes yeux semblent, complètement perdus.

- C'est comme si j'avais été dans mon corps mais que quelqu'un d'autre le maitrisait !

- Ce doit être le produit, hier soir quand tu dormais j'ai approfondit mes recherches et une plante très rare dont j'ai oublié le nom, dans un organisme vivant a les mêmes effets. Ce n'est pas ta faute. On expliquera cela au conseil. De toute façon vu la tournure que ça prend, il faut leur en parler.

Tu acquiesces en silence.  
Je leur donne une, non allé deux heures. Le temps qu'ils se réunissent, qu'ils décident de fouiller chez toi et qu'ils trouvent ceux que je veux qu'ils trouvent. Dans à peu près cent vingt minutes, la première phase de mon plan sera terminée.

- J'ai envie de toi, Kit !

Hein ? Quoi ?

_« - Vi, vi très bonne idée. Prend le gamin ! _

_- Mais ce n'est pas possible si je t'écoutais je passerai ma vie à faire ça !_

_- Le rêve……»_

- Sasu…

- J'ai vraiment envie de toi, Kit !

Tu joins d'ailleurs le geste à la parole en m'attrapant pour m'allonger sur ton bureau. Je sens le froissement des papiers sur lesquels tu travaillais dans mon dos alors que tu te positionnes à ton tour sur le bureau à cheval sur moi. Mais enfin c'est quoi ce délire…

_« - KYUUBI !!_

_- Oui ?_

_- J'avais le choix entre deux plantes et c'est toi qui a choisit celle là, pourquoi ?_

_- Eh, ben en fait il y a avait une petite note que tu as du oublier de lire…_

_- Et elle disait quoi cette note ?_

_- Que la personne qui consommait cette magnifique œuvre de la nature voyait sa libido augmenter considérablement !_

_- Oh, non pitié ! Pourquoi je t'écoute à chaque fois… »_

Tu emprisonnes alors mes poignets de chaque côté de ma tête tout en dévorant mon cou. AH, NON NE FROTTE pas ton entrejambe sur la mienne… trop tard. Putain pourquoi tu me fais toujours un effet monstre ?

Une personne qui rentre, une personne qui rentre, s'il vous plait où je ne vais pas tenir.

Tu relâches mes poignets et je ne peux m'empêcher de passer une de mes mains dans tes cheveux d'ébène alors que l'autre est déjà parti à la découverte de ta peau sous ton T-shirt. Tes doigts eux, beaucoup plus en avance que les miens, sont déjà en train de défaire mon pantalon. D'un geste rapide, tu me retires mon bas avant que je retourne la situation, me retrouvant à califourchon sur toi. Le bureau grince… tiendra-t-il ? Sincèrement je m'en fiche ! Tes yeux arborent une lueur de désir alors que ton sourire criant victoire se peint sur ton visage. Mais de ça aussi je m'en fous, là j'ai vraiment envie de toi. Alors peu importe ce que tu m'as fait, peu importe ma vengeance, peu importe mon envie de crever, LA, JE TE VEUX !

Tu m'aides à enlever ton haut, laissant ton torse imberbe à mon entièrement disposition. Après avoir fait de mon masque une illusion, mes lèvres courent vers tes deux perles roses qui réagissent aussi vite. Mes mains, elles, se sont perdues au niveau de ton pantalon, l'enlevant d'un geste agacé. Depuis le temps que je rêve de ton corps, depuis la fête en fait. Un gémissement sort de ta gorge alors que mes doigts sont déjà en possession de ton sexe, étant passé outre ton caleçon.  
Enfin de compte tu auras ce que tu voulais, mes lèvres descendent sur ton torse laissant un passage un sillon humide. Ma langue joue un instant avec ton nombril mais tu te cabres, me demandant d'aller plus bas, encore plus bas.

Je t'obéis sans objection, puisque c'est aussi ce que je veux. Je relâche ton sexe afin d'enlever ton étoffe pour avoir un accès plus agréable à ton entre jambe fièrement dressée. Ma langue parcourt ta peau autour de ta fierté.

- Kit, putain, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Que tu me supplies, peut-être… bon d'accord tu as gagné. Ma langue commence alors son ascension sur ton membre tout doucement et arrivé sur le gland elle octroie quelques coups humides dans un mouvement que je sais irrésistible pour toi. Un cri rauque se perd dans la pièce en cet instant. Puis mes lèvres prennent complètement ta verge avant de lui inculquer de léger mouvements de va et vient aidés par ma main à la garde de ton sexe. Tes gémissements sont de plus en plus fort, je m'amuse un moment avec toi, accélérant d'un coup avant de stopper net pour reprendre avec des gestes lents, très lent, ne reprenant un rythme plus normal et plus vite uniquement quand j'estime le nombre de tes supplications importantes.

Mon membre lui se sent de plus en plus à l'étroit dans ce bout de tissu qui l'oppresse alors de ma main libre, je le libère lui administrant les mêmes mouvements que ma bouche sur ton sexe, me frustrant volontairement par moment. Je lève les yeux vers toi, tes doigts s'enfoncent dans le bois du meuble sur lequel nous sommes couchés et qui grince de plus en plus, tes dents mordent tes lèvres voulant retenir sans succès tes gémissements, tes joues légèrement rougies par le plaisir et tes paupières fermées. Le spectacle que tu m'offres est magnifique. J'accélère le mouvement, je n'en peux plus… Je laisse le plaisir guider mon corps, je te sens te crisper un peu plus et…

Toc ! Toc ! Toc !

Je me relève d'un coup, basculant par la même occasion par terre. Mon regard croise le tien, coléreux et frustré au plus haut point. Tu te relèves et nous nous rhabillons à une vitesse digne de notre niveau avant que tu ne reviennes t'assoir sur la chaise, cachant la bosse au niveau de ton entre jambe. C'est malin et moi je fais comment ?

Pendant que je m'installe à la fenêtre que j'ai pris soin de ré ouvrir, croisant mes jambes, tu énonces un « ENTRER » des plus colériques et froids possible.

Shino pénètre dans la pièce en tenue d'ANBU. Si tes yeux avaient été une arme à longue distance, l'Aburame serait mort dans la seconde qui a suivit son entrée. Mais heureusement pour lui, ce n'est pas le cas.

- Voici le rapport de ma mission qui s'est déroulé avec succès, te dit-il déposant un amas de feuille devant toi, ignorant la lueur de meurtre qui a très bien perçu au fond de tes pupilles écarlates.

- Parfait !

Shino sort alors comme il était entré. Tu tournes ton regard sur ma personne, un petit sourire pervers aux lèvres. Tu te lèves et t'approches de moi.

- Alors nous en étions où ? me demandes-tu alors que tes mains se posent sur ma taille. Je rentre dans la pièce, remettant le voile sur la fenêtre avant de passer mes doigts sous ton haut que tu as remis quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Beaucoup plus loin que ça, il me semble, te chuchote-je, en collant mon corps au tien, te permettant de sentir mon érection qui n'a pas diminué.

Ton sourire pervers s'étire un peu plus mais un énorme brouhaha se fait entendre dans le couloir.

- Si on me dérange pour une connerie, je les tue, murmures-tu dans ta barbe.

Tu t'éloignes de moi et t'installe à ton bureau près à recevoir les intrus. Dix personnes entrent dans ton bureau : neuf des membres du conseil et Shizune qui arbore un sourire vainqueur.

- Que me veut votre visite ? demandes-tu poliment.

Sur un geste d'un des hommes, six ANBU pénètrent à leur tour dans la pièce t'entourant.

- Cela veut dire quoi ? questionnes-tu en te levant d'un coup sur un ton coléreux.

Un membre du conseil s'approche.

- Nous vous arrêtons.

A suivre !

* * *

Naruto : NON MAIS ÇA NE VA PAS ? JE VEUX PAS QUE MON SASU-CHAN AYENT EN PRISON MOI ?

Moi : Si, désolée ! Non seulement il va en prison, mais il ne passe pas par le case départ et ne touche pas 500 000 Yens !

Sasuke : Et t'es fière de ton titre…

Moi : VIIIIIIIIIIIIII !! J'ai joué tellement de fois quand j'étais petite avec mon petit frère ! Ah que de souvenirs…

Itachi : Mais pourquoi 500 000 Yen ?

Moi : Ben en fait normalement moi j'y ai joué avec un vieux jeu qui datait de la jeunesse de ma mère donc c'était 20 000 Francs qui fait 3048 euros à peu près et si on convertie en Yen moi je trouve à peine moins que 500 000Yens !

Itachi : Mouais… pas convaincu…

Moi : De toute façon même si j'ai mal calculé, je suis fière de mon titre alors m'en fiche !!

Naruto : OUINNNNNNNNNN !! T'es en prison Sasu-Chan mais tant fait pas, je vais attaquer les membres du conseil juste après avoir tatoué les plans de la prison sur moi et on va m'enfermer et…

Sasuke : Baka ! C'est pas parce que l'auteur vient de regarder le premier épisode de la saison 3 de cette série de merde que t'es obligé de t'en inspirer…

Moi : «Prison Break » ? UNE SÉRIE DE MERDE ?? TU VEUX SOUFFRIR ENCORE PLUS !!

Sasuke (soupir) : Non, non c'est bon, elle est géniale cette série…

Moi : Au fait tu n'as pas l'air fâché ? Cela ne te fait rien que je t'envoie en prison ?

Sasuke : Avec tout ce que tu m'as fait subir, tu sais la prison ce n'est pas grand chose.

Moi (sourire carnassier) : Tu crois ça ??

Sasuke (après quelques secondes de réflexions) : NON !! NE ME DIT PAS QUE JE VAIS ASSISTER A…

Moi : Hi ! Hi ! Hi !

Itachi : YATAAAAAAAAAA !! LE CHAPITRE SUIVANT, JE ME FAIS KITSUNE !!


	32. Chapter 32

**Titre de la fiction : "Sous le masque"**

**Titre du chapitre:**_**« Mode amoureux transi : je t'aime »**_

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Yaoi - Drame - Aventure/suspens - OCC justifié plus tard pour Naruto - UA - humour**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi que le monde dans lequel ils évoluent.**

**Note : Donc, ceci est ma deuxième fic sur Naruto ! Sasuke a bien déserté Konoha mais il est revenu après avoir tué Orochimaru. Ma fan fiction démarre quelques mois après son retour donc SPOIL de la première partie !**

* * *

Réponse aux commentaires anonymes :

XD, de suite à quoi tu penses **aemilia **XD!! Non pas ici!! Merci pour ton commentaire! Kiss! ! !

Lol, je sais bien qu'il a rien fait **cc **mais je suis affreuse avec les personnages que j'apprécie, je n'y peux rien... (si mais bon on ne vas pas philosopher sur la question XD¨!!)!! MAIS C'EST CE QUE JE VOULAIS XD!! Torturé tout le monde XD!! Méchante hein?... je suis méchante... je ne sais pas si je publierai le prochain chapitre du coup... j'hésite XD!! Alors deuxième couche (comprendre deuxième commentaire XD) les questions que tu poses sont pertinentes et j'avoue que chaque personne agit différemment mais j'écris cette fic avec MES sentiments, MES émotions et MES expériences donc si pour moi tout se tient pour d'autre cela parait irréaliste ;)!! En tout cas merci de tes réactions et tes compliments qui me touchent vraiment :)!! La suite la voilà XD!! Kiss! ! !

**T.T**... j'avoue que je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire. Je suis heureuse que tu accordes autant d'importance à ma fic mais tu sais la vie vaut a peine d'être vécu :)!! La mort est une chose que chacun doit accepter et qui arrivera inexorablement mais tu es loin d'être la plus malheureuse :)!! Il faut voir les bons côtés de sa vie, cela permet d'avoir une autre approche ! Tu sais moi il y a trois choses qui me permettent de continuer à vivre : mon copain, ma petite sœur et l'écriture, le reste c'est le merdier grave dans ma vie et même si les points négatifs sont bien plus nombreux que les points positifs, je me focalise sur les positifs :)!! C'est ma façon de concevoir la vie, si on m'apprenait que j'allais mourir demain, tant pis, je profite du jour présent sans passer à demain! Kiss! ! !

LOL **MGA**, te frustrer toi et les lecteurs oui XD!! Ne tant fait pas je me rattrape dans pas longtemps;)!! Kiss! ! !

En une journée tus les chapitres **Yuki **: chapeau et merci :)!! Merci pour tes compliments et tes encouragements! Kiss! ! !

* * *

Bonne lecture!!

_Un membre du conseil s'approche._

_- Nous vous arrêtons._

**Chapitre 31 : « Mode amoureux transi : je t'aime » **

Tu te stoppes d'un coup puis finis par te retourner vers moi.

- Suivez nous sans discuter, Uchiwa Sasuke.

- Puis-je savoir de quoi on m'accuse ? demandes-tu froidement.

- De violence non justifiées sur différentes personnes et…

- Je peux expliquer ce fait, le coupe-je. Sasuke-Sama a depuis…

- Ne le défendait pas où nous pourrions croire que vous êtes vous aussi un traitre, tranche-t-il, me jetant un regard suspicieux alors que tes sourcils se froncent.

Oh, tu sais que je l'adore ce mec. : Homura Mitokado, c'est lui qui a demandé à Jiraiya de devenir le cinquième je crois, c'est qu'il est peut-être âgé, soixante dix-huit ans si je ne me trompe mais il a la pèche ce vieux.

- vous m'accusez de traitrise ? demandes-tu sur un ton plus calme.

- Oui, vous vous expliquerez lors de votre procès. Messieurs veuillez mener ce jeune homme en prison je vous pris.

Les ANBU s'approchent de toi mais tu actives tes sharingans, te préparant à combattre. Je me faufile alors vers toi, te murmurant à l'oreille :

- Ne fait pas ça, suis les je me charge de t'innocenter. Si tu résistes, ils vont croire que tu es coupable. Laisses-moi faire Sasu.

Ton don héréditaire disparaît aussi sec. Nikel ! Je m'écarte de toi alors que tu leur dis simplement que tu les suis. Une fois que les ANBU et toi êtes partit, Mitokado se tourne vers moi.

- Etiez-vous au courant ?

- Oui.

Mon ton est implacable et sans détour.

- Cela fait un moment que j'avais des soupçons. J'espérai d'ailleurs utiliser notre relation afin de pouvoir trouver des preuves pouvant corroborer mes suspicions. Mais je pense qu'il commençait à se douter que je le surveillais, ce qui pourrait être la raison de son agressivité de ces derniers temps.

Un silence accompagne la fin de ma déclaration avant que chaque membre du conseil se regarde d'un œil entendu.

- C'est pour cette raison que vous entreteniez une relation avec monsieur Sasuke Uchiwa ?

- Pour être honnête, en partie. Je ne peux pas nier qu'il me plait physiquement aussi mais c'est en effet la principale raison. Je regrette d'ailleurs que cela soit allé si loin, finis-je sur un ton plus triste.

Et oui, la mort de Tsunade. L'idée de dire que c'est même elle qui me l'avait personnellement demandé m'a titiller les neurones mais bon, elle n'est pas morte et quand elle reviendra cela aurait pu poser problème. Mitokadi acquiesce d'un signe de tête.

- Nous sommes très heureux que vous fassiez preuve d'honnêteté envers nous. En l'absence d'Akito c'est moi qui préside le conseil, c'est pour cela que j'aurai une faveur à vous demander de la part de nous tous.

- Je vous écoute. Si je peux me rendre utile, se sera avec plaisir.

- Nous connaissons tous, vu que Godaime nous en a fait part de nombreuses fois, votre position pour ce qui est le titre d'Hokage. Néanmoins, nous nous trouvons aujourd'hui dans une situation délicate. C'est pour cela que nous aimerions que vous acceptiez de prendre le titre d'Hokage temporairement, le temps que les accusations sur Sasuke Uchiwa soient vérifiées et que nous élisons un nouvel Hokage.

Mes lèvres s'étirent. Tout se passe comme prévue.

- Je pense aussi que c'est la seule chose à faire. Néanmoins, je n'accepte cela que par le fait que se ne soit pas permanent et malgré tout le respect que je vous porte, je vous averti de suite, je ne tiens pas à découvrir mon visage même pendant cette charge.

Quelques murmures parcourent les membres du conseil mais celui qui se présente comme le leader reprend la parole.

- C'est quelque chose que je peux comprendre. Nous faisons comme cela.

Après une brève inclination de ma part, les membres du conseil s'éclipsent.

_« - Bon, ce soir tout est fini pour lui, ne resterons que ta vengeance et la fin de cette mise à prix._

_- Et Itachi et Kakashi ?_

_- Je ne pense pas qu'ils auront besoin de moi ces deux là, je suppose que ce que devrai trouver Kakashi sera suffisant. Par contre il faut aussi que je m'occupe de Hiashi Hyuuga : si j'arrive à faire changer d'avis le père d'Hinata, le reste viendra tout seul…_

_-Exact ! Donc tu as encore pas mal de boulot._

_- Oui mais bon aujourd'hui seul Sasuke compte, quand ma nomination temporaire sera connu, c'est-à-dire demain j'irai voir le chef des Hyuuga et pour le reste on doit attendre soit les nouvelles de Kakashi soit d'Iruka. _

_- Et pour te déstresser de tout ceci, ce soir une magnifique partie de jambes en l'air avec un des plus beaux mecs du monde !!_

_- Oui, oui princesse ! Mais maintenant je vais aussi avoir de la paperasse… je déteste ce titre… _

_- Snif… où est passé le gamin qui hurlait qu'il voulait devenir hokage ?_

_- Et où est passé le puissant démon qui profitait toujours de mes faiblesses pour essayer de se faire la belle ?_

_- Ok ! Un partout balle au centre ! »_

Je souris légèrement. Je l'adore cette renarde !

Je finis par m'asseoir sur ta chaise avant de mettre mes bras derrière la tête, regardant le plafond. Je me sens nostalgique. Il faut avouer que si on retire la relation que j'ai eu avec toi durant les années qui ont succédaient ton retour, c'était plutôt sympa. Même si j'ai voulu rester faible aux yeux des autres, j'ai passé de bons moments en tant que Kitsune. Vous avoir toi et eux sous mes ordres me plaisait, toutes nos joutes Kyuubi et moi, notre lien qui est devenu plus amical lorsque l'on a finit par apprendre à se connaître, les provocations que je faisais à Tsunade, les yeux remplis de fierté et de joie lorsque j'ai obtenue mon titre d'ANBU d'Iruka. Oui, j'ai quand même passé de bons moments.

Un frappement à la porte du bureau me sort de mes rêveries. Quelques secondes plus tard, Kiba en tenue en sang entre dans la pièce, ne semblant pas étonné de voir ma personne et non ton visage. Shizune a dû le prévenir. Il se contente de s'approcher de moi mais avant que je ne lui coupe la parole.

- Comme tu dois le savoir, je viens juste d'être parachuté ici donc je ne sais pas du tout qu'elle était ta mission, tu as deux heures pour m'apporter un rapport écrit.

Il acquiesce en silence repartant aussitôt. Et moi maintenant je me plonge dans toutes les missions qui tu as donné et je déteste déjà ça.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, Kiba revient son rapport écrit qu'il me dépose.

- Elle a choisit le Kazekage, me dit-il, yeux vers l'extérieur, le ton morne.

- Tu as fait le bon choix, Kiba.

Et traînant le pas, il sort du bureau. Il me fait de la peine… faudrait peut-être que je le case lui aussi… mais avec qui ?

Bon, je crois que j'ai tout en tête donc direction la prison, il faut que j'aille te voir afin de finir mon petit tour d'amoureux transi capable de tout pour te sortir de là. Une fois arrivé en prison, je m'aperçois qu'ils t'ont enfermé à côté de la cellule de ton frère. Ohhhhh, je n'en demandais pas temps ! Dans la même pièce qu'Itachi ! Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser ce soir moi qui pensait juste crier assez fort pour que tu entendes, là j'ai encore mieux.

A peine entré, tu te précipites près de la grille qui aspire le chakra une fois en dehors du corps. Le rire de ton frère s'élève légèrement.

- C'est marrant, tu ne trouves pas ! On se retrouve tous les deux en prison.

- LA FERME CONNARD !

Puis tu te retournes vers moi et tu m'interroges du regard.

- Il t'accuse de ne pas avoir tué Orochimaru mais d'avoir trouvé un stratagème pour le faire croire mort. Il pense que tu travailles toujours pour lui… ils ont retrouvé des documents compromettants chez toi.

- MAIS C'EST FAUX !! Tu me crois n'est ce pas ? me demandes-tu presqu'inquiet.

Tiens cette fois, tu vas me jouer le rôle de l'amoureux toi aussi et plus le salaud de première. En même temps, tu as besoin de moi pour sortir d'ici.

- Oui, je te crois. Je suis sûr que c'est un coup monté et cela confirme la thèse d'une personne qui veut te faire du mal, sans toucher à ta vie mais plutôt à ta réputation. Tu as réfléchis à diverses personnes qui pourraient t'en vouloir ?

- Non. Je veux dire : depuis que je suis rentré il n'y a personne, et si c'était à cause de mon retour, cela ferai longtemps qu'il s'en serait pris à moi, dis-tu ayant repris une voix neutre.

Je hoche la tête.

- En attendant j'ai mis au courant le conseil de Konoha problème que tu as eu, Hinata a collaboré mes dires mais il reste encore septique.

- Et les personnes que tu devais voir ?

- Je n'ai rien de ce côté-là mais je continue mes recherches. Ne t'en fais pas, je te laisserai pas là.

Tes lèvres s'étirent légèrement et ma main passe à travers les barreaux pour caresser ta joue.

- Tu es vraiment beau quand tu souris, dis-je dans un murmure, voulant te faire croire que j'ai pensé tout haut.

Pour joindre cet élément plus vrai, je me recule d'un coup. Ton sourire s'étire et tu attrapes ma main avant de me rapprocher.

- C'est de moi que tu es amoureux, n'est-ce pas Kitsune ?

Je baisse la tête. Qui ne dit mot consent, non ?

- Peut-être que tu es également la personne qui a réussi à faire fondre mon cœur, Kitsune !

Je relève ma tête d'un coup.

- Je ne sais pas qui se cache sous ce masque mais toujours est-il que je tiens beaucoup à toi.

C'est que je finirais presque par te croire… j'ai dit presque.

En passant à l'étape suivant j'ai un léger frisson d'anticipation. Bon on se calme, on profite et on te fait tomber dans le piège. Je retire ma main de la tienne avant de faire les gestes adéquats pour que mon masque devienne immatériel.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Kitsune ?

Doucement je passe une nouvelle fois mes doigts à travers la grille pour cette fois te prendre le menton que je rapproche inlassablement de moi. Le mouvement de mon visage avance au même rythme que le tien. Tes lèvres passent derrière le dessin du masque. Je vais enfin goûter tes lèvres, j'en tremble. J'en ai rêvé tant de fois. Je ne peux m'empêcher de fermer les yeux au moment où nos lèvres se scellent.

C'est chaud et froid à la fois, totalement différent des lèvres de ton frère, des lèvres de Gaara, des lèvres de… elles sont uniques. Je me perds dans cette sensation si douce et en même temps si provocante. Tu commences alors à bouger tes lèvres dans un mouvement que je suis mais à aucun moment tu n'avances ta langue. Nos lèvres jouent encore un moment ensemble avant que je ne finisse par rompre le rêve. Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement, oui.

- Je t'aime, murmure-je tendrement.

Ton sourire s'étire un peu plus mais la sincérité est de mise dans cette démonstration. C'est si rare, j'avais toujours espérer avoir cela de toi, tes lèvres, un sourire sincère… il aura fallut que je me cache derrière un masque pour avoir tout cela.

- Je te sortirai de là, je te le promets, te dis-je en croisant les doigts derrière moi.

- Merci mais ne te met pas tout le monde à dos, mon ange.

Une nouvelle fois, je me fige. Pourquoi ce surnom me fait toujours cet effet là ? J'ai l'impression à chaque fois que tu sais qui je suis. Je finis par passer ma main dans une caresse sur ta joue et répète avant de m'enfuir.

- Je te sortirai de là.

* * *

Une fois devant la prison, je prends une grande inspiration. PUTAIN DE VIE DE MERDE !! POURQUOI A-T-IL FALLUT QUE MON CŒUR S'EMBARRASSE DE CE GENRE DE SENTIMENTS A LA CON ??

Même intérieurement cela fait du bien mais je crois qu'un petit entrainement me ferait encore plus de bien. Ce surnom, il lui a fallut deux mots pour me mettre dans cet état….j'en ai marre. Après quelques minutes de marche, je trouve une petite clairière qui sera suffisante. J'ai juste besoin d'évacuer ce que tu as fait naître en moi en une seconde.

Je commence par du Ninjutsu, utilisant différentes attaques, utilisant un grand nombre de chakra sans pour autant utiliser celui de Kyuubi et de faire des attaques pouvant trahir ma couverture. Il faut dire que mon utilisation n'est pas passé inaperçu et que j'ai quelques spectateurs. Un quart d'heure plus tard j'arrête avant de reprendre de plus belle avec du Taijutsu, les coups partent c'est un vrai défouloir cette technique de combat et les arbres que j'assassine en payent les conséquences. Vingt minutes après je me fige au centre de la clairière que j'ai agrandit de deux mètres de rayons, je suis en nage mais je suis à nouveau serein. Merci l'entrainement.

Puis faisant comme si je n'avais pas vu les ninjas dans les arbres voisins, je retourne vers le bureau du Kage mais je m'arrête d'un coup.

- Hatake-San ? Vous êtes rentré ? fis-je.

Kakashi saute à mes côtés.

- Oui, depuis une dizaine de minutes, on m'a prévenu pour Sasuke, je suppose donc que c'est à vous que je dois faire mon rapport ?

- Exact, suivez moi.

Et sans un mot, nous nous dirigeons vers mon bureau temporaire. Il me tarde de savoir ce qu'il a découvert ou plutôt ce qu'Itachi voulait qu'il découvre.

A suivre !!

* * *

Itachi : Mais… mais… mais…

Moi : Un problème Itachi ??

Itachi : JE DEVAIS ME FAIRE KITSUNE DANS CE CHAPITRE !!

Moi : Ca c'est toi qui l'avais décidé tout seul. Moi je n'ai jamais dit ça !!

Itachi : ESPECE DE SADIQUE !

Moi : Merci !!

Naruto : Orochimaru n'est pas mort ?

Moi : Si, si c'est juste que tu fais croire le contraire au conseil !

Naruto : Ouah, je suis trop fort moi !!

Sasuke : Dommage que se ne soit qu'une histoire parce que dans la réalité c'est loin d'être ça…

Naruto : QUOI ? TU PEUX REPETER CA, TEME ??

Sasuke : Je disais en terme plus simple pour toi, que t'es nul !

Naruto : ITACHI ??

Itachi : Oui ?

Naruto : Prend moi !

Sasuke : PARDON ?

Itachi (en embrassant à pleine bouche l'Uzumaki) : Avec joie beau blond !

BAM !!

Naruto : ET POURQUOI TU AS FAIS CA ?

Sasuke (se rapproche de son amant un volume du manga en main) : Tu m'appartiens, Naruto ! Je tuerai toute personne qui t'approchera.

Itachi (se relevant une main sur la tête) : Ce n'est pas avec un manga que tu vas réussir à me tuer et ensuite si Naruto veut venir avec moi, tu n'as pas le choix.

Moi : Alors mon petit Naru, tu veux aller avec le grand méchant psychopathe qui te prouvera sa tendresse ou le petit glaçon de givre qui t'insultera chaque seconde ?

Sasuke : La description est très objective…

Moi : Oui en effet !!

Naruto : Et je ne peux pas avoir le grand glaçon de givre qui me montrai qu'il m'aime même en m'insultant ?

Moi : Si bien sûr… si Sasuke accepte !

Sasuke : … je t'aime baka !

Naruto (saute sur le cadet Uchiwa) : MOI AUSSI JE T'AIME SASU-CHAN !!

Moi : Et voilà tout et bien qui finit bien !!

Itachi : Cette fois, le lemon avec le petit Kit, c'est le chapitre suivant ??

Moi : Qui sais…

Azerty :Senpai, … Tu es un monstre. Ça doit être pour ça qu'on se comprend si bien !


	33. Chapter 33

**Titre de la fiction : "Sous le masque"**

**Titre du chapitre: **_**La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid !**_

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Yaoi - Drame - Aventure/suspens - OCC justifié plus tard pour Naruto - UA - humour**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi que le monde dans lequel ils évoluent.**

**Note : Donc, ceci est ma deuxième fic sur Naruto ! Sasuke a bien déserté Konoha mais il est revenu après avoir tué Orochimaru. Ma fan fiction démarre quelques mois après son retour donc SPOIL de la première partie !**

* * *

Réponse aux commentaires anonymes :

Oui, mes chapitres sortent à une cadence de un par jour **DeadlyWhisper** pour une raison simple qui est que je veux finir de le publier avant de partir plus de trois mois dans un pays étranger sans savoir quand j'aurai un accès internet et vu que cette fic fait 64 chapitres... même un chapitre par jour, cela va être dur XD!! Je te remercie beaucoup pour tes compliments qui me touchent énormément :)! Plus de détails? En fait, moi j'aime surtout m'attarder sur les sentiments, les émotions ressenties de Naruto :), les détails passent après, dans cette fic, j'ai vraiment voulu mettre l'accent sur les émotions... mais cela est beaucoup plus visible dans les derniers chapitres que dans les premiers XD! Sinon, les chapitres sont déjà écris, je ne fais que relire et corriger ce qui me semble lourd et les fautes que je trouve :)!! Mais je vais faire plus attention aux détails et voir si je peux ajouter des détails mais je ne te promets rien :)!! Merci encore pour ton commentaire et tes encouragement! Kiss! ! !

Et vi **aemilia**, il n'y a qu'un pas à franchir pour passer de la haine à l'amour XD et dans cette fic, cela se voit à merveille je l'avoue XD!! Merci pour ton commentaire! Kiss! ! !

XD, vi en effet **carO°o0°o0O°**, j'aime bien laissé trainer les choses XD et j'ai la fâcheuse manie de partir dans mes trucs que souvent ce qui ne devait faire que quelques lignes se transforment en 1500 mots XD!! Les frères Uchiwa sont dans des cellules mitoyennes mais différentes;)!! Kiss! ! !

XD **Yuki**, rahhhh j'ai raté mon coup sur toi alors... je n'ai toujours pas réussi à te faire détester Sasuke XD!! Vi Kyuubi est frustrée et tous les lectrices/lecteurs puisque je n'ai rien démentie (mais rien attesté non plus XD)... Vous surprendre en vous donnant ce que vous voulez...? NONNNNNNNNNN, cela ne serai pas drôle XD!! Kiss! ! !

Merci beaucoup **MGA **pour tes compliments!! VIIIIIIIIIIIIII, je frustre tout le monde et j'en suis fière (pas taper, pas taper, pas taper XD)!! Kiss! ! !

Pourquoi no comment **cc**.. ça ne va pas? un problème ? (demande la jeune fille une auréole sur la tête XD)... disons que la fin que j'ai choisit est particulière XD mais ne tant fait pas, cela s'arrangera (je ne sais pas pour qui XD mais cela s'arrangera XD)!! Le lemon... Ben heu... pas de suite XD!! Mais heu pourquoi tu me traite de méchante ouinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn, j'ai rien fait moi ouinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn, sniff... XD!!

Deuxième vague XD pour **cc **!! Vi, il a embrassé (un smack sans la langue mais il l'a embrassé ;))!! Lol, oui mais il en avait besoin pour le faire tomber dans le panneau de ce baiser Naruto!! Heu... tu sais on m'appelle miss catastrophe chez moi... heu... j'ai effacé le mail que j'ai reçu où il y avait ton adresse e mail XD!! Je suis pas douée, je vous jure XD!! Kiss et merci pour ton... tes commentaires XD! ! !

* * *

Bonne lecture ! ! !

_- Hatake-San ? Vous êtes rentré ? fis-je._

_Kakashi saute à mes côtés._

_- Oui, depuis une dizaine de minutes, on m'a prévenu pour Sasuke, je suppose donc que c'est à vous que je dois faire mon rapport ?_

_- Exact, suivez moi._

_Et sans un mot, nous nous dirigeons vers mon bureau temporaire. Il me tarde de savoir ce qu'il a découvert ou plutôt ce qu'Itachi voulait qu'il découvre._

**Chapitre 32 : La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid !**

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous nous trouvions dans ton bureau… j'arrive toujours pas me dire que ce n'est plus le tien et je ne veux pas que cela soit le mien… je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je veux. Enfin bon, revenons à Kakashi : je me demande ce qu'il a put trouver là bas.

- Je vous écoute, dis-je.

Il dépose alors sur le bureau une vingtaine de rouleaux qu'il vient de sortir de son sac. J'arque un sourcil.

- L'endroit était désert, cela devait faire un bon mois qu'aucun membre de l'Akatsuki n'est pas venu en ces lieux. Je l'ai fouillé après avoir déjoué les deux seuls pièges enclenchés. J'ai alors découverts ces parchemins.

- Vous y avez jeté un coup d'œil ?

Il acquiesce en silence avant de compléter.

- Oui, il s'agit de diverses offensives perpétrées il y a quelques mois, de techniques d'attaque qui peuvent être utiles ainsi que de notes diverses qui devraient vous intéresser.

Il manque quelque chose…

- Vous n'avez rien trouvé d'autre ?

Il hésite un dixième de seconde mais assez pour que je m'en aperçoive.

- Non, rien d'autre.

- Bon très bien, je veux un rapport écrit au plus vite, vous pouvez disposer.

Et sans un mot de plus, il s'en va. Il a trouvé autre chose, j'en suis sûr. Il a trouvé ce qu'Itachi voulait qu'il trouve… je me demande ce que c'est… il viendra m'en parler quand il aura fait le point. Je l'ai senti vraiment perturbé, je ne sais pas ce que ton frère a laissé mais cela doit être quelque chose d'important pour lui.

Je me replonge dans la paperasse éparpillait sur le bureau en soupirant.

* * *

Je lève alors mon regard sur l'horloge, il est déjà dix-huit heures trente, c'est fou ce que le temps passe vite.

_« - Bave… lemon… hum… bave… Itachi/Naruto… bave… hum… bave !_

_- Princesse, doucement, ce n'est pas encore…_

_- Bave… dans une heure et demi… bave »_

Je soupire, on ne la changera pas. N'empêche moi aussi je suis assez excité, ce que l'on a fait en début d'après midi ou plutôt ce que l'on n'a pas eu le temps de faire, m'a vraiment frustré. Je finis par me lever et je me dirige vers le centre-ville. Je suis en manque de ramen moi. Une fois dans le restaurent, je demande mon bol préféré mais je vais devoir me restreindre… quatre pas plus. J'avale avec délice ces mets; comment fais-tu pour ne pas aimer ça ? Une fois mes quatre bols trop insuffisants finit, je me retire un instant chez toi. Ben oui, j'ai toujours mes affaires là-bas, moi. Il me reste encore une heure, sachant que je te consacrerai une petite demi-heure dans ta cellule. Vingt heures arrivera vite.

Je pars sous la douche, toujours chez toi tant qu'à faire. Une fois propre, je me faufile dehors à la recherche des personnes adéquates pour la dernière phase de mon plan te concernant. Cela fait je me dirige vers la prison.

Une fois dans la pièce, ton frère articule avec joie.

- Tu es en avance mon petit Kitsune ! Tu es si excité que ça ?

- C'est moi qu'il est venu voir ALORS FERME LA !

Oh ! Vous avez du vous amuser aujourd'hui. J'imagine aisément les scènes de disputes que vous avez pu avoir. Je me rapproche de toi. Je fais quelques gestes et la porte de la prison s'ouvre juste avant que je ne pénètre près de toi. Le battant se referme dès que j'ai mis les pieds dans la cellule.

C'est toi qui viens à moi, passant tes mains autour de ma taille alors que j'enfouis ma tête dans ton cou. Nous restons ainsi quelques minutes avant que je ne relève ma tête à la recherche de ta bouche. Comme plus tôt dans la journée, nos lèvres se dévorent. Je sens tes dents mordre celle inférieure et ce geste a tendance à m'exciter. Je resserre mon étreinte contre toi. C'est la dernière fois, alors j'en profite. Tes lèvres sur les miennes, ton corps contre le mien, ton odeur remplissant mes narines, ta peau si douce que mes doigts caressent. Si seulement tu m'avais aimé, si seulement tu m'avais donné tes lèvres dès le départ, si seulement tu m'avais offert cette douceur dès que tu t'étais retrouvé à mes côtés… j'aurais été le plus heureux et nous ne serions pas là. Par contre je me demande si j'aurais été aussi fort… c'est pour défouler ma colère et mon désespoir que je m'entrainais toutes les nuits, n'en dormant presque plus.

Ta langue n'ose toujours pas s'avancer, tu attends que ce soit moi qui fasse le premier pas… cela serai tentant mais non je ne te ferai pas ce plaisir. Je finis par rompre le flirt sans enlever les mains de tes hanches.

- Tu as découvert quelque chose ? me demandes-tu.

- Oui, te répondis-je plongeant mon regard dans le tien.

Tu ne peux empêcher un petit sourire victorieux en coin mais tu vois tu as tout faux, Sasu.

- J'ai découvert qui a conçu ce coup monté contre toi.

- Qui ? me demandes-tu en caressant ma joue à travers le masque.

Je laisse passer un instant de silence profitant encore un peu de ton corps chaud contre le mien, de ta tendresse. Je n'ai pas envie en cet instant de continuer ma vengeance, je voudrais que le temps s'arrête, ne plus jamais quitter tes bras, je voudrais...

Kyuubi m'envoie alors des images de toi... la main que tu tenais à Sakura en public, vos deux corps enlacés dans votre lit, ton corps nu contre celui de Neji... Je me sens las mais c'est dans un soupir discret que je reprends le dessus. Oui, même si je suis bien en cet instant, même si je pourrais tout donner pour que l'on reste encore enlacé quelques minutes de plus, je dois aller jusqu'au bout... tu m'as trop fait souffrir, tu as trop joué avec moi pour pouvoir t'en tirer avec trois pauvres marques de tendresse! Je laisse encore passer quelques petites secondes, puis je dépose un ultime baiser sur tes lèvres avant de m'aventurer près de ton oreille.

- Moi.

Mon mot est à peine audible, je l'ai prononcé dans un souffle mais vu les yeux que tu as agrandi je sais que tu as entendu. Dans un mouvement tu me bloques sans douceur contre le mur le plus proche, tes Sharingans activés.

- Je pense avoir mal entendu, tu peux répéter.

Ta voix est étrangement neutre.

- Je suis très proche de Naruto tu sais, et disons que j'ai en quelque sorte voulu le venger, fis-je calmement tout en prenant soin que tu devines que j'ai un énorme sourire derrière mon masque.

En moins de trois secondes, tu formes un chidori qui disparait aussi vite puisque la cellule absorbe le chakra extrait du corps mais profitant de ton relâchement pour faire ton attaque, je sors précipitamment de la cellule qui se referme aussi sec.

Tu te retournes vers moi.

- En tout cas j'ai été ravi d'être Seme avec toi, Uchiwa Sasuke.

Le rire de ton frère s'élève peu à peu avant de s'éteindre.

- Alors comme ça mon frère a été Uke ? Si les filles savaient cela…

- LA FERME CONARD !!

- C'est pas la peine d'hurler comme ça, Sasuke.

Mon ton est redevenu impartial. Si tu savais à quel point je jubile de te voir comme ça. Même sans lire en toi, je perçois ce désarroi sur ton visage et cette sensation au moment de ma révélation. Sentir ta peau trembler sous l'aveu, voir la chair de poule sur ton épiderme, tes yeux encore sous la surprise, ton regard perdu. Ce que je peux aimer cet instant !

- Bon Kit, tu m'as promis une partie de jambe en l'air, il me semble, si mon information était correcte.

- En effet !

- QUOI ?

Tu viens d'hurler et je me retourne vers toi, hilare.

- Je suis aussi bon acteur que toi, tu ne trouves pas Sasu-chan ? te dis-je d'une voix sensuelle, frôlant ton entre jambe de ma main avant de repartir aussitôt près de la grille à ton frère.

- La planque était en effet vide de présence humaine mais il y avait pas mal de documents intéressants. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu trahis l'Akatsuki ?

- Je ne trahis personne, j'ai juste envie de toi et te connaissant ne pouvant essayer de te draguer comme mon frère le faisait et n'as pas réussi d'ailleurs, un échange était le plus approprié.

J'ouvre la grille que je prends soin de refermer derrière moi. Je forme ensuite un voile rouge avec le chakra de Kyuubi, enrobant toute la pièce. Nous ne sommes que tous les trois et personne ne pourra rien entendre. Les cinq torches allumés ajoutent presque un côté romantique en ce lieu faisant bouger les ombres dans une semi-obscurité.

- Tu as envoyé qui là bas ? me demande-t-il alors.

- La personne que tu voulais que j'envoie, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a trouvé mais cela l'a perturbé.

Je m'approche alors de lui sous ton regard brulant de colère. Je colle mon corps au sien, le faisant frémir. Je tends mes mains sur ses poignets alors que mes lèvres capturent les siennes. Sa langue, contrairement à la tienne, sait exactement ce qu'elle veut : elle fonce dans ma bouche, dominant le baiser. Je frotte mon corps au sien dans de nombreuses caresses toujours plus sensuelles alors que d'un geste je défais les attaches au niveau de ses poignets et de ses doigts. Une fois libre, ses bras foncent sur mes fesses qu'il caresse avec avidité.

- Doucement, tu auras tout le temps alors calme-toi, je n'ai même pas encore commencé le décompte.

- Peut-être mais je suis en manque moi, me répond-il en me léchant le lobe de l'oreille mais défaisant légèrement son étreinte.

Je gémis. Et un point très érogène trouvé, un ! Mes doigts retirent alors son bandeau, découvrant deux pupilles couleur sang.

Je profite de ce relâchement pour descendre plus bas, défaisant sa longue veste : signe d'appartenance au groupe de déserteur, embrassant son torse à travers le tissu, mordillant ces deux perles roses tendue visible sous son tee shirt noir moulant. Il gémit de plus belle, il en veut plus mais on a tout le temps et savoir que tu nous regardes m'excite d'avantage. Ma bouche continue sa progression vers le sol, s'arrêtant au niveau de son entre jambe alors que mes doigts me faufilent sur ses chevilles prisonnières. Mes lèvres embrassent son membre que je sens durcir sous mon contact par delà l'étoffe et je finis enfin par désenchaîner les pieds de mon futur amant. A peine libre, il me relève et me plaque de l'autre côté de la cellule, sur les grilles, dévorant ma bouche.

Vingt heures quinze vient de sonner au clocher du village.

- Le décompte commence maintenant, lui susurre-je entre deux baisers.

Et à ce moment là, il se dégage complètement de moi sous mon œil interrogatif qu'il ne voit pas. Il tourne son regard sur toi puis revient vers moi. Toi, tu n'as pas bougé, au centre de ta cellule, et tes yeux écarlates nous fixent.

- Un problème Itachi ?

- Oui ! Je veux te voir. Je réfléchis quelle illusion mettre a mon frère… ah oui celle là fera l'affaire.

Et il fait entrer en contact tes yeux et les siens avant de sourire, satisfait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

- Il verra tout mais il aura l'illusion que tu portes toujours ton masque alors que tu ne l'auras plus, me dit-il en se rapprochant de moi.

Ses doigts se posent sur mes épaules et dans un geste lent et presque tendre, sa main remonte dans mon cou et continuant cette ascension il me retire mon déguisement, libérant mes longs cheveux blonds qui tombent sur mes épaules. Le masque virevolte un instant avant de se poser à terre dans un léger bruit qui raisonne dans la pièce.

- Tu es vraiment beau, mon petit Kit. Je ne comprends pas mon frère… me murmure-t-il avant de reprendre sa brutalité initiale.

Il m'arrache pratiquement mon bas sans un moindre mouvement de tendresse.

- J'espère que tu aimes l'amour brutal parce que là, je n'en peux plus, dit-il dans une voix roque, chauffé par le désir.

Sans autre méthode de ménagement, il me retourne, libérant son érection avant de pénétrer d'un coup sec. Je hurle à la sensation que je ressens : mélange de plaisir, de douleur et d'envie. C'est trop bon, j'aime l'amour rude oui mais en cet instant même avec Gaara je n'ai jamais ressentit tant de sensations.

Ses coups de butoirs sont secs, hachés et sans douceur, pourtant ses lèvres dans mon cou me donnant de nombreux baisers papillons et ses doigts autour de ma verge effectuant des gestes de vas et vient avec une retenue extrême me procurant le plus de plaisir possible, me font comprendre que contrairement à nos ébats brutaux, lui s'occupent de moi et de ce que je ressens.

Je sens sa rage et sa frustration passer dans ce combat de son corps contre le mien et dans une dernière poussée vers l'avant il se soulage en moi, défaisant son étreinte au niveau de mon sexe toujours tendue sous le plaisir jusqu'alors ressentit.

C'est avec douceur qu'il se retire de moi, me collant cette fois dos à la grille de la cellule, passant une main dans mes cheveux et prononce avant de m'embrasser.

- Maintenant, nous allons pouvoir nous amuser…

A suivre !

* * *

Itachi : YATAAAAAAAAAAAA !!

Naruto : Heu… Sasu-chan ? Tu sais que ce n'est pas moi mais l'auteur n'est ce pas ?

Sasuke (partit chercher tout un attirail de torture) :……

Moi : Oups ! Itachi ?

Itachi (aux anges, la bave dégoulinant encore de sa mâchoire) : Oui ?

Moi : On est mal…

Itachi : Mais non, ne tant fait pas, je suis plus fort que lui. Si tu me promets que le chapitre suivant aura une grande partie (pour ne pas dire entièrement) consacrée à la suite du lemon entre Kitsune et moi, je te protégerai.

Moi : Marché conclu !

Sasuke : VOUS ALLEZ SOUFFRIR COMME JAMASI PERSONNE NE VOUS AURA FAIT MAL !! HA ! HA ! HA ! HA !

Naruto : Heu… Sasu-Chan… ils ont passé un marché pendant que tu n'étais pas là.

Sasuke : ? ? ?

Naruto : Ils ont dit que si tu touchais à ton frère ou à l'auteur, Sermina me caserait avec Itachi à la fin de cette fic…

Sasuke (ne pouvant en supporter d'avantage, tombe dans les pommes) :…

Moi : On n'a jamais dit ça, Naruto.

Naruto (tout sourire) : Je sais mais comme il a couché avec Sakura dans ton dernier one shoot, j'ai envie de me venger et de me donner à Itachi.

Itachi (saute de joie) : Et tu vas être ravie du résultat mon beau blond… vient par là que je t'embrasse.

Moi : Bon je fais quoi ?? Aller, je fais avaler à Sasuke trois somnifères pendant qu'il est encore dans les vapes et je matte tranquillement le Ita/Naru… je réveillerai plus tard, bien plus tard, le cadet des Uchiwa.

Itachi et Naruto : NOUS VOULONS LA SUITE DE SUITE !! ALORS TU NE MATTES RIEN DU TOUT ET TU TE COLLES DE SUITE AU CHAPITRE SUIVANT !!

Moi : Ok ! Ok ! C'est bon, je m'y mets ! Espèce de tortionnaire, va !

Azerty : J'ai amené de la glace au chocolat, tu en veux ?

Re Azerty: (Relis quatre fois le passage, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas mais elle n'arrive pas à saisir quoi …) Ah ça y est ! J'ai trouvé ! POURQUOI LA PARTIE INTERESSANTE NE FAIT QUE 317 MOTS ?? JE VEUX LA SUITE AUSSI !!

Moi: Parce que la suite en fera bien plus ;) !!


	34. Chapter 34

**Titre de la fiction : "Sous le masque"**

**Titre du chapitre: **_**… heu… lemon !!**_

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Yaoi - Drame - Aventure/suspens - OCC justifié plus tard pour Naruto - UA - humour**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi que le monde dans lequel ils évoluent.**

**Note : Donc, ceci est ma deuxième fic sur Naruto ! Sasuke a bien déserté Konoha mais il est revenu après avoir tué Orochimaru. Ma fan fiction démarre quelques mois après son retour donc SPOIL de la première partie !**

* * *

Réponses aux commentaires anonymes:

De rien **DeadlyWhisper**, je tiens vraiment à répondre à tous les commentaires :)!! Merci encore pour tes compliments (toute rouge XD)!! Heu... cela a été un des plus long chapitre pour le moment XD!! En tout cas merci de commenter :)!! Kiss! ! !

Merci à toi **MGA**! Evidemment il y a une suite et la voilà!!Kiss! ! !

Tu es d'accord avec Azerty **carO°o0°o0O°**... vous vous entendrez bien toutes les deux XD!! Joli, très joli jeu de mots ;)!! Kiss! ! !

Parce que c'était vraimet tentant d'arrêter là **shinigami666 **XD!! Se noyer, Kyuubi.. c'est peu dire Xd!! Non, en fait dans la réalité, je n'ai jamais joué les agences matrimoniales... j'étais plutôt du genre timide au lycée XD et même maintenant que je me suis dévergondée, je ne fais pas cela car les filles et mecs que je fréquente sont souvent déjà casés XD!! En tout cas merci pour tes compliments et tes encouragements :)!! Kiss! ! !

XD **aemilia **XD!! La suite tant attendu, la voilà XD!! Kiss! ! !

Vi **Yuki**, le Ita/Naru arrive XD!! Lol, moi aussi je jubilais, j'ai adoré écrire ce passage avec le "moi" prononcé au creux de l'oreille XD!! Ah,;génail Yuki tu deviens ma garde du corps à partir d'aujourd'hui ;)!! Kiss! ! !

Et vi **cc**, en plein lemon mais promis, je me rattrape dans ce chapitre! J'ai beaucoup aimé ton état dépressif qui s'est de suite envolé lorsque tu as entendu le mot lemon XD!! Pour les réponses à tes questions... je ne dirai rien :p!! Kiss! ! !

* * *

**JE PRÉVIENS : CE PASSAGE C'EST QUE DU PLAISIR SEXUEL PARFOIS TRES HARD ALORS ÂME SENSIBLE S'ABSTENIR, CE N'EST PAS UN LEMON TOUT BEAU TOUT BIEN AVEC PLEIN DE SENTIMENTS, VOUS ÊTES PRÉVENUS !!**

Bonne lecture ! ! !

_C'est avec douceur qu'il se retire de moi, me collant cette fois dos à la grille de la cellule, passant une main dans mes cheveux et prononce avant de m'embrasser._

_- Maintenant, nous allons pouvoir s'amuser…_

**Chapitre 33 :… heu… lemon !!**

Je jette un œil alors sur toi. Tu ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire on dirait. Tu es cette fois assis contre la grille au plus profond de ta cellule, les yeux rivés sur nous comme si tu n'arrivais pas arrêter de nous fixer… oui comme si on t'empêchait de détourner ta tête…

- Itachi ?

- Oui, il ne peut pas détourner le regard, c'est ce que tu voulais, non ? me fit-il alors qu'il s'éloigne de moi, ramassant le bandeau qui lui cachait les yeux quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il a fait ça… je n'arrive pas à le croire. Je souris, oui c'est ce que je veux, c'est même plus que ce que j'avais espéré. Mais je sors bien vite de ma jubilation : ton frère n'a pas l'air de vouloir perdre une minute de son laps de temps imparti. Doucement il s'approche de moi, faisant tourner le morceau de tissu dans ses mains. D'un geste rapide, il m'emmène au centre de la cellule se positionnant derrière moi. Il m'attache alors le bandeau sur les yeux, me susurrant :

- Je veux que tu résistes, que tu me supplies d'arrêter jusqu'à ce que tu n'en puisses plus mon petit Naruto…

Il me bloque alors ventre au mur près des chaines où je m'attache volontairement. Je sens ses mains se poser sur mes hanches, remontant sur mon torse, passant sous mon haut, rapprochant son corps du mien.

- Non… pitié... ne me faites pas ça…

Ses doigts pincent alors mes deux tétons en même temps alors qu'un gémissement sort de ma bouche. C'est que je bande toujours moi. Je sens sa virilité de nouveau en action sur mes fesses, ce qui m'excite encore plus.

- Arrêtez… s'il vous plait... je ferai tous ce que vous voudrez mais arrêtez…

D'un geste brutal il m'arrache mon haut. Je suis nu et le contact gelé de la paroi sur mon torse et sur mon sexe contraste avec cette chaleur qui me parcourt le corps. Je frotte sans vraiment n'en rendre compte mon fessier sur son entre jambe. Je le sens se défaire de façon précipité de son pantalon et de son sous vêtement. La sensation de nos deux peaux nues m'électrise le corps.

- Pitié…

- Ça c'est un « pitié, pénètre-moi » non ?

Puis il me retourne, défaisant les liens pour mieux les rattacher quand je suis face à lui. Ses mains se baladent sur ma peau qui frissonne de plaisir.

- Pitié… arrêtez… je… je…

Sa bouche a capturé la mienne alors qu'obéissant à son ordre je lui en interdis l'accès, faisant tout pour le repousser. Je le sens trembler de satisfaction. Il prend alors nos deux sexes l'un contre l'autre en main, effectuant les mouvements adéquats. Je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir sous cette sensation, ouvrant malencontreusement mes lèvres. Sa langue pénètre ma bouche mais jouant mon rôle à la perfection, je me fais plaisir en la lui mordant jusqu'au sang. Cela ne le gène pourtant pas du tout. Il mort à son tour ma lèvre alors que nos sang se mélangent. Un gout acide se répand dans ma cavité buccale alors que son éteinte se fait plus forte, me forçant à ne pas ne plus bouger. Il finit par rompre le baiser, léchant les traces de sang restantes sur mes lèvres.

- Tu es vraiment doué pour jouer la comédie mon petit Kit, me dit-il assez fort pour que tu entendes.

Puis il reprend possession de mes lèvres, mélangeant à nouveau notre sang, notre salive, notre sueur. Ses mouvements sur nos sexes se font plus rapides alors que j'essaie toujours de le repousser ; s'il continue à ce rythme là, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps. Je sens d'un coup quelque chose pénétrer mon intimité, me faisant hurler de douleur, séparant par ce mouvement nos bouches. Je l'avais oublié cette main… trois doigts d'un coup… putain, il aime vraiment l'amour violent lui.

Il retire presque aussi vite ses intrus de mon corps en même temps que ses doigts autour de nos érections. Puis il pose brutalement ses deux mains sur mes épaules, plongeant sa bouche dans mon cou avant que je ne hurle sous la douleur de sa morsure. Ses dents descendent peu à peu sur mon torse, laissant des marques visibles sans pour autant aller jusqu'au sang. Il engendre le même mal au niveau de ma poitrine alors que je continue d'essayer de lui échapper mais sa poigne au niveau de ses mains est beaucoup trop appuyée.

- Non… s'il vous... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ma supplication se coupe lorsqu'il prend mon sexe en entier en bouche. PUTAIN QU'IL EST DOUE !! Là, je n'en peux plus…

- Pitié… plus vite.

Je le sens sourire à travers son œuvre alors qu'il stoppe ses mouvements buccaux. Grrrrrrr !

- J'ai dit : résiste, beau gosse…

Et comme pour prouver ses dires et pour faire retomber mon ascension vers le septième ciel il me mord mon sex…IL ME MORD, CE CON !!

- Ahhhhhhh !! NON !!

Et ça le fait sourire, il reprend ses mouvements de pompe sur mon entre jambe alors que je sens les trois intrus de tout à l'heure revenir me gêner.

- Non… S'il vous plait… non… arrêtez…

Il octroie alors des gestes d'ondulation au niveau de mon intimité. C'est ce qui le différencie de toi, même si c'est violent et brutal, il prend le temps de me préparer, de me faire ressentir du plaisir…

- AHHHHHHHHHHH !!

Putain il vient de toucher ce qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il touche s'il voulait que je continue à résister. Comprenant mon état, il retire ses doigts de mon corps et fait remonter sa tête au niveau de la mienne. Il attrape mes jambes qu'il soulève sans douceur avant de me pénétrer d'un coup.

- NON !!

Entre la frustration, le plaisir mélangé à la douleur et le rôle que je joue, des larmes naissent au niveau de mes yeux, glissant sous le tissu pour couler sur mes joues. Il effectue alors son premier coup de butoir tout en léchant mes cristaux liquides qui s'écoulent.

- Ne tant fait pas c'est bientôt finit, me dit-il entrant dans son propre jeu.

Ses mouvements de vas et vient se font plus rapides mais contrairement au départ et contrastant avec les morsures qu'il m'inflige au niveau du cou, ils sont plus doux. Je ne supplie plus mais je mords frénétiquement mes lèvres pour ne laisser échapper aucun son. Dans un mouvement plus profond, il finit par retoucher ma prostate et là, je ne peux plus me retenir :

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !!

Putain voilà pourquoi j'adore être Uke… je sens Kyuubi jubiler au fond de moi.

Ses coups de butoirs deviennent beaucoup plus rapides touchant à chaque fois ce point si particulier en moi. Demain je vais avoir un de c'est mal aux fesses mais putain ça vaut le coup. Il prend alors mon membre en main et octroie les mêmes mouvements rapides que ce qu'il fait avec son corps et dans un hurlement incompréhensible je jouie entre ses doigts alors que je le sens se vider en moi.

Lèvres contre lèvres, souffle contre souffle, nous reprenons peu à peu nos esprits. Il finit par se retirer de mon étau de chair et je défais mes liens mais au moment où je porte une de mes mains au niveau de mes yeux, il me plaque à nouveau contre le mur empêchant mes doigts d'attendre leur but.

- Garde le encore, tu es vraiment très excitant comme ça.

Je me laisse alors aller à sa poigne.

- Il me reste encore vingt cinq minutes…

- De toute façon j'entendrais l'horloge sonner à vingt-une heures, Itachi-Seme.

Il grogne de satisfaction sous le surnom avant de re capturer mes lèvres dans un baiser plus doux.

- A présent, tu vas prendre le rôle d'esclave, mon petit renard.

- Je suis à vos ordres, maitre.

J'adore le jeu qu'il met en place. Oui je suis sado-maso et alors ça te dérange ?? On n'a jamais essayé ce genre de chose ensemble…en même temps il aurait fallut parler pour ça… Je n'ai pas le temps de me pencher plus en détails sur ma question qu'il me colle au mur susurrant à mon oreille :

- Tu vas en parallèle jouer la vierge hésitante comme si cela était ta première fois ! Embrasse-moi, esclave !

Je frémis sous la voix sensuelle de ton frère, putain il est doué à ce jeu là… Doucement j'approche mes lèvres des siennes, commençant juste par les effleurer puis j'appuie un peu plus mais comme pris en fautes, je me recule. Je ne peux pas voir sa réaction, ni la tienne, mais cette situation m'excite bien plus que ce que j'aurai pus l'imaginer.

- Continue ! m'ordonne-t-il sur un ton autoritaire.

Doucement, je repars à la recherche de ses lèvres sur lesquelles je finis par octroyer de petits mouvements. Je sens alors sa langue caresser gentiment ma lèvre inférieure. Après avoir laissé filer quelques secondes, j'entrouvre d'abord à peine ma bouche avant de l'ouvrir franchement. Sa langue va doucement à la rencontre de la mienne qu'elle titille un moment avant que je ne réponde à son touché. Le ballet se fait beaucoup plus doux que notre précédent échange. Ses mains parcourent mon corps avec beaucoup moins de précipitation que quelques minutes plus tôt et lorsqu'il rapproche son corps du mien, faisant frôler nos débuts d'érection, je m'éloigne aussitôt légèrement gêné.

- Caresse-moi !

Comme précédemment j'obéis à son ordre. Mes doigts touchent alors sa peau que je ne faisais qu'effleurer sans m'attarder les jours précédents alors que notre baiser reprend. Je dessine les muscles de son torse avant de titiller ses tétons. Puis je poursuis ma découverte sur ses hanches, descendant ensuite immédiatement sur ses fesses que je ne fais que caresser avant de sentir ses mains appuyer sur les miennes. Il m'incite à les pétrir plus fortement avant de repartir vers son dos. Les caresses, à tâtons, passent à travers mes mains avec milles foit plus d'intensité que lorsque qu'elles sont accompagnées de mes yeux. Putain, il a vraiment un corps de rêve.

Nos érections sont à présent revenues. Ses doigts montent à nouveau sur mon visage avant de se perdre dans ma chevelure. Il est si doux.

- Dis-moi que cela te plait !

- Hum… c'est trop bon maitre.

Bon ok j'en fais un peu trop mais bon, c'est que j'adore cette situation, moi. Ses mains finissent par se poser sur ma tête avant de faire pression dessus. Alors c'est cela qu'il veut ! Mais il ne m'a rien ordonné que je sache. Je descends comme il me le demande implicitement mais je m'arrête au niveau de son torse, me contentant de parsemer sa poitrine de baisers papillons. Il appuie à nouveau sur ma tête mais plus fort.

- Fais-moi une fellation, esclave !

Le langage est cru mais cela à l'avantage d'être clair. Alors timidement, je me positionne à genou, sentant ses doigts se resserrer de frustration dans mes cheveux lorsque je cherche son sexe, effleurant sa peau de mes doigts. Je finis par trouver l'objet de mes convoitises que je prends en main au niveau de la garde. Ma bouche se rapproche de son sexe doucement, hésitante. Je touche de mes lèvres son gland alors que je le sens frémir mais je m'en éloigne aussi vite. Lentement, presque maladroitement je le prends en bouche. Il pousse un soupir d'aise lorsqu'il sent ma cavité humide et chaude sur son membre dressé. J'effectue de petits mouvements, m'efforçant de m'appliquer au deuxième ordre donné… mais il perd patience.

- Laisse tomber le vierge hésitante et fais moi cette putain de fellation, s'énerve-t-il.

Alors je finis par enrouler ma langue sur son gland tout en imposant un léger mouvement de va-et-vient. Puis j'enfonce dans ma gorge la totalité de son sexe, lui infligeant des impulsions de pompes beaucoup plus rapides. Je sens ses ongles pénétrer mon crane, imaginant aisément sa tête rejeter en arrière. Ma langue s'amuse à lécher la peau qu'elle trouve à son niveau selon l'endroit de son sexe au sein de ma bouche. Je sens ses doigts se crisper de plus en plus : il n'est pas loin de la jouissance. Mais alors que ce n'est plus qu'une question de dixième de secondes, il me tire d'un mouvement brusque vers le haut par une touffe de cheveux avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres.

- Tu suces vraiment comme un Dieu, Kit.

Il m'embrasse fougueusement avant de me susurrer :

- Dis-le moi ?

Lui dire mais lui dire quoi ?... Comme si je ne savais pas ce qu'il veut que j'exprime… Donc jouant le jeu, j'implore d'une voix chaude :

- Prenez-moi maitre !

Il frémit de plaisir et d'excitation.

- Tourne-toi !

J'obéis une fois de plus à son ordre, appuyant mes mains sur la grille devant moi. Et j'ai la nette sensation que c'est ta cellule qui se trouve face à moi. Sur cette idée qui m'excite énormément, mon sexe se dresse encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il me pénètre de façon douce même si avec le sperme qui s'y trouve, c'est largement lubrifié. Une fois entré totalement en moi, il pose son menton sur mon épaule alors que cinq de ses doigts prennent mon sexe en main et que les autres me tiennent au niveau de la taille, passant sur mon ventre.

- Crie mon nom tout au long de l'acte !

Il commence de petits mouvements au niveau de mon sexe en même temps suivis par son corps. Je commence à gémir doucement évoluant avec la rapidité de ses coups de butoir.

- Hum… Itachi… Itachi… hum… Itachi… Hum… Plus vite… Humm… oui… Itachi… ah… Itachi… mmm…

Putain c'est le roi de la frustration : j'étais à deux doigts de jouir ! Je le sens sourire alors que sa langue me lèche le lobe de l'oreille.

- Tu es vraiment un partenaire brillant, Naruto, me murmure-t-il entre deux léchouilles.

Ses mouvements reprennent de plus belles, touchant cette fois et à chaque passage ma prostate.

- Ahhhhhhhhhh………… Hummmmmm…… OUI………… ITACHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!

Ah putain que cela fait un bien fou. Je le sens à son tour se déverser pour la troisième fois en moi. Après quelques minutes ayant repris son souffle, il me retire le bandeau. Mon regard tombe alors sur toi. Tu étais en en effet face à moi, tes pupilles sang sont fiévreuses alors que les trois virgules noires tournent à une vitesse vertigineuse. Tes mains sont crispés sur le bois qui te sert de lit, de la sueur s'écoule de ton front et une bosse est visible au niveau de ton entre jambe. J'espère que tu apprécies le spectacle.

Ton frère me retourne, plongeant son regard charbons dans mes prunelles azurs.

- Il nous reste une petite dizaine de minutes et cette fois je veux seulement que tu sois toi.

Je lui souris et l'enlace, déposant mes mains sur ses hanches et mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il passe ses doigts derrière ma nuque approfondissant le baiser.

- Tu es vraiment infatigable, lui fis-je remarquer une fois le flirt rompu.

- Quand on a comme partenaire un mec aussi canon, c'est inévitable.

Doucement mes mains repartent à la découverte de son corps alors que mes paupières se ferment et que nos lèvres se scellent une énième fois. Cette fois c'est moi qui prends l'initiative et le fait se coucher sur le sol glacé de la cellule de façon que ton regard se perde sur mon torse. Mes mains se baladent toujours sur son corps, faisant renaitre en moi un début d'érection. Il faut avouer qu'il a un corps qui me plait et puis Kyuubi a l'habitude de faire en sorte que je puisse avoir une dizaine orgasme par nuit. Avec Gaara, à une époque c'était ça : en même temps avec ses restes de démon et le mien, on a en passé des nuits blanches.

Je m'amuse alors avec son sexe afin de lui donner une dimension plus appropriée. Une fois que son érection me parait suffisante je m'empale moi-même sur son membre, le sentant glisser entre ma peau intérieure et son sperme laissé précédemment. Posant une de mes mains sur son torse, je titille un de ses tétons alors que les doigts de ma main libre octroient les mêmes gestes sur le mien. Je sens son regard qui se transforme en sang devant l'excitation procurée. Il prend à son tour ma virilité, m'offrant de long gestes de vas et vient mais plus rapide que mes mouvements.

J'essaye alors de bouger mon corps au rythme de sa main. Je sens ton regard encré sur nous, mes yeux sont fermés et malgré moi, c'est ton image qui se dessine devant mon regard. Je finis par rouvrir mes paupières pour te voir face à nous mais un léger gémissement fait revenir mes pupilles sur le corps allongé devant moi. Je me concentre sur le visage rougi de ton frère dont les paupières sont baissées... j'imagine que lui aussi, c'est une autre personne qu'il voit... Je secoue frénétiquement la tête reprenant plus vite les mouvements de mon corps sur sa virilité avant de me pencher afin de capturer ses lèvres. Je fais bouger mon corps de plus en plus vite, cherchant à atteindre toujours plus de plaisir. La sueur suinte de tous nos pores alors que la chaleur augmente encore un peu plus. Kyuubi s'amuse à élever encore mon excitation par des images d'ombres enlacés, ne faisant qu'un, ne montrant que des silhouettes... je finis par faire entrer en contact la virilité de mon amant avec ce point si sensible en moi me faisant hurler... peu à peu je me perds dans les délices du plaisir... mon corps bouge seul, de plus en plus vite... je n'en peux pus et quelques minutes plus tard je joui éparpillant ma semence sur le torse de ton frère. Sentant les muscles de mes fesses se contracter sous le plaisir, il éjacule à son tour dans un cri rauque. Je finis par tomber sur lui épuiser, sentant ses bars entourer mon corps.

A suivre!!

* * *

Moi : Hagane si toi tu écoutes du M. Monson pendant l'écriture d'un lemon moi ça a été du Pierrot et quand en plus tu as un certain clip en tête…………… j'ai chaud !!

Itachi : Tu devrais écouter du Pierrot plus souvent…..PUTAIN ! Ça valait le coup d'attendre…

Sasuke (les yeux écarquillés) : J'ai… j'ai… assisté… à… à... ça…

Moi : Ouaip et tu dois avouer que cela t'a plu Sasu, non ?

Sasuke : Et... tu… tu… as aimé… ça, Naruto ?

Naruto : Heu… non... enfin… oui… un peu… mais… pas beaucoup…

Itachi : PAS BEAUCOUP !! AVEC CE QUE TU HURLAIS ! NE TE FOUS PAS DE LA GEULE DE MON FRÈRE, NARU !

Sasuke (se cassant) :…

Naruto (inquiet) : Ou tu vas Sasu-Chan ?

Sasuke : Faire une partouze avec Neji, Shino, Shikamaru et Kiba…

Naruto (pleurant) : NON, TU NE PEUX PAS ME FAIRE ÇA, JE T'AIME MOI !!

Sasuke : TU M'AIMES ? TU VIENS DE TE TAPER AVEC PLAISIR MON FRÈRE SOUS MES YEUX ET TU OSES DIRE QUE TU M'AIMES ??

Naruto : Mais ce n'est pas moi, c'est l'auteur… Mon Sasu-Chan, je te demande pardon, je ferai tout ce que tu veux pour me faire pardonner…

Sasuke (tout à coup intéressé) : Tout ?

Naruto (regard déterminé) : Tout !

Sasuke (dont un sourire vicieux éclaire le visage) : Très bien alors viens avec moi.

Naruto : On va où ?

Sasuke : T'acheter deux déguisements.

Naruto (tout à coup plus sûr de rien) : Quel genre de déguisements ?

Sasuke : Un de lapin et un de soubrette !

Naruto (déglutit difficilement) : De… de soubrette

Itachi (pensant la bave aux lèvres) : Kakashi en habit de soubrettes... bave…

Sasuke : Si tu ne veux pas, tant pis, je vais faire ma partouze avec…

Naruto : NON, NON ! C'est bon.

Sasuke (un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres) : Parfait, alors dépêche-toi.

Moi : Moi aussi je veux voir ça… Hé !! REVENEZ !! JE VEUX VOIR NARUTO HABILLER EN LAPIN MOI !! Pfff, je suis une incomprise… heureusement que j'ai Itac…

Itachi (qui se trouve à 50 mètres de l'auteur à la recherche d'un habit pour son cher et tendre) : Bave… Kakashi en soubrette… Bave

Moi : OUINNNNNNNNNNNNN !! JE SUIS VRAIMENT UNE INCOMPRISE !! OUINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Kakashi : Au fait juste comme ça, tu ne serais pas un peu sado-maso dès fois ?

Moi : … non pas spécialement… enfin… un peu comme tout le monde… je m'enfonce là je crois…

Copain à Sermina (sourire vicieux, jouant avec une paire de menottes entres les doigts) : Que dirais-tu d'essayer ??

Moi : Avec toi, j'essayerai tout, chiisai no tenshi !!

La suite est censurée ;) !!

* * *


	35. Chapter 35

**Titre de la fiction : "Sous le masque"**

**Titre du chapitre: _Petites révélations...  
_**

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Yaoi - Drame - Aventure/suspens - OCC justifié plus tard pour Naruto - UA - humour**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi que le monde dans lequel ils évoluent.**

**Note : Donc, ceci est ma deuxième fic sur Naruto ! Sasuke a bien déserté Konoha mais il est revenu après avoir tué Orochimaru. Ma fan fiction démarre quelques mois après son retour donc SPOIL de la première partie !**

* * *

**Réponses aux commentaires anonymes:**

LOLOL, **cc**! Ben trouve toi quelqu'un XD... bon ok, plus facile à dire qu'à faire, je sais... désolée... NON, ZE VEUX PAS MOURIRRRRRRRRRRRRR!! PITIER! Je ferai plus de lemon dans ce cas, na :p (pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu as encore plus envie de me tuer maintenant que j'ai dit ça...) XD!! Mais vi, j'en met un tous les jours soit le soir, soit le matin très tôt selon quand je rentre du boulot!! Voilà la suite! Kiss! ! !

XD **aemilia**, un Naru/sasu et Sasu/Naru... heu... comment te dire ça XD, je sais pas donc je ne dirai rien XD, tu verras bien !! Merci beaucoup :)!! Kiss! ! !

YATAAAAAAAAAA !! Grâce à toi **Yuki**, je suis sauvé XD!! Vi, j'avais envie de faire un petit jeu puisqu'il n'y a pas vraiment de l'amour entre ses deux là (du moins dans ma fic)!! EN écolière... pourquoi pas, ça pourrait lui allait comme un gant XD, comme dans Gravitation (je suppose que ton pseudo vient de là ;)!!)! Merci pour ton commentaire! Kiss! ! !

Xd **carO°o0°o0O°**, ah ce point là je suis toute heureuse, sur un petit nuage... merci :D! Un chapitre dans e même genre mais pas tout à fait pareil... il y en a un autre masi c'est quand même differents XD, il est vers la fin!! Merci encore! Kiss! ! !

**Yuki**, deuxième phase (vi ne pas faire attention, je suis complètement tarée) donc non, le clip que je regardais c'est "Yuuyami suicide": le déhanché de Kirito est à baver et les deux mecs qui s'embrassent sont à craquer XD!! Tu as oublié Sasuke... tant mieux pour une fois xd!! Kiss! ! !

OULA **MGA**... dis rassure-moi, tu n'as pas dit que c'était ma faute (commence à préparer ses affaires pour partir très loin afin de ne pas avoir à payer les frais d'hôpital)... XD! De rien, de rien, de rien et merci à toi :)!! Kiss! ! !

Merci beaucoup i**waka-kawai **pour tous tes compliments :)!! Le moment où il sera que c'est Naruto... dans très longtemps XD!! Merci encore pour ton commentaire qui me touche vraiment :)! Kiss! ! !

* * *

Bonne lecture ! ! !

_Je finis par tomber sur lui épuiser, sentant ses bars entourer mon corps._

**Chapitre 34 : Petites révélations…. **

Peu à peu, je reprends mes esprits, ma respiration et une cadence au niveau des battements de mon cœur normale. Je finis par me relever, ramassant mon caleçon et mon pantalon que j'enfile, un œil sur mon Tee shirt me fait comprendre que je devrais attendre de rentrer chez toi pour me couvrir le haut du corps. Je regarde un instant Itachi, les yeux fermés, toujours couché sur le dos avant de porter mon regard sur toi. Tes pupilles sont toujours enchainées sur nous mais mon cœur se serre. Deux perles translucides s'écoulent de tes yeux. NON ! J'ai juste parce que tu as encore perdu face à ton frère et que n'a pas su déjouer son illusion.

_« - Princesse t'es par là ?_

_- ……_

_- Kyuubi ? »_

Reste plus qu'aller faire un tour près des grilles ouvertes depuis quelques années maintenant. Mais à peine suis-je sur les lieux, qu'un liquide blanc et translucide m'entoure le corps. Ok, on ressort de suite. Je ne tiens pas à mourir noyée dans la bave de ma démone préférée.

Les cloches de l'horloge de la ville sonnent neuf fois dans le silence absolu de la cellule. Ton frère finit par se relever, puis une fois habillé il se rapproche de moi, posant une main sur mon torse, rapprochant ses lèvres des miennes.

- Tu es plutôt doué mon petit Kit, cela aura été un plaisir, me dit-il avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres.

Je m'éloigne de lui, ramassant mon masque que je redépose sur mon visage et mes cheveux. Il tourne alors son regard vers toi et en une seconde ton visage se retourne à l'opposé de l'endroit où se trouve ton frère. Je récupère le bandeau alors qu'il se positionne dos à moi. Je lui enfile et il se colle de lui-même dos à la paroi de sa cellule. Une fois rattaché, le silence présent devint encore plus lourd. Je sors de la cage dans laquelle ton frère est maintenant attaché. L'ambiance est particulière et ne me plait pas. Mélange d'électricité dans l'air, de lourdeur, d'abandon et désespoir. C'est vraiment étrange mais je n'aime pas ça…

- Itachi ?

- Toujours rien mais ne tant fait pas je ferai tellement de bruit quand j'entendrai le signal de l'attaque que tu seras au courant très vite.

- Parfait, je compte sur toi.

Je me retourne vers toi et là je me fige. Ce… ce n'est pas possible !!

- I... ta... chi…

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Le mangekyô sharingan n'est pas sensé apparaitre uniquement lorsque vous tuez votre meilleur ami ?

- En fait pas vraiment : il faut tuer la personne que l'on considère comme la plus proche de soi, pourquoi ?

- Ton frère la développé, lui répondis-je figé par cette sphère noire et rouge qui me fixe avec une amertume non négligeable au fond de tes yeux.

Je me rapproche de toi.

- Sasuke, tu ne l'avais pas avant.

Tu ne me réponds pas, ton regard me fait peur. Je n'avais plus été effrayé depuis des lustres et en cet instant je tremble, je suis terrorisé.

- Mais j'ai lu une anecdote lorsque j'étais plus jeune.

Je me retourne vers Itachi.

- Qui disait ?

- Qu'une personne avait réussi a développé cette pupille sans tuer véritablement mais, d'après son rapport, l'auteur du manuscrit expliquait que la personne à laquelle il tenait plus que tout était morte au fond de lui. Je n'ai pas comprit comment cela était possible mais c'est ce que disait le rapport.

D'un coup mes tremblements s'arrêtent et mon sourire s'étire lorsque je repose mon regard sur toi, toujours silencieux.

- Tout compte fait j'ai réussi à te faire tenir à moi bien plus que ce que je ne le pensais.

Je fais une courte pause avant de reprendre.

- Mais tu vois, je suis invulnérable à cela, Sasuke.

- Pourquoi ?

Ta voix est tranchante, si tu étais libre, tu aurais sauté sur moi pour me tuer.

- Disons qu'une jeune demoiselle me protège de cela.

- Une demoiselle ? s'exclame visiblement surprit ton frère.

- Oui, enfin vu l'âge qu'elle a, je devrais dire une vielle dame mais bon, je ne tiens pas à me la mettre à dos.

_« - JE SUIS JEUNE !!_

_- Ah, tiens t'es revenue ! Moi qui croyais mettre débarrasser de toi pendant au moins trois bonnes heures, on dirait que c'est raté…_

_- J'ai 932 ans, je pourrais vivre encore une bonne centaine d'année si je n'étais pas enfermé dans cet être vulnérable appelé humain..._

_- Cent ans encore... alors que tu as déjà atteint les neuf cent... c'est bien ce que je disais : t'es vieille!  
_

_- SALE GAMIN, LE JOUR OU JE SORS D'ICI, JE TE RÉDUIS EN PIÈCE!!_

_- N'empêche, tu as attendu longtemps pour avoir des gosses toi..._

_-... hum disons que je n'avais pas trouvé le bon numéro jusqu'à cette époque._

_- Mouais mais bon t'es vielle, tu ne peux rien contre ça!_

_- Petit avorton, et le respect de ses aînés tu connais ?_

_- Moi, jamais !_

_- … Ooooooooooh !_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Ton bourreau des cœurs est en train d'essayer d'entrer en toi.»_

Je reviens d'un coup à la réalité. Et tu crois que tu vas y parvenir Tenshi ? Tu rêves.

- Je t'ai dit que tu n'y arriverais pas Sasuke.

J'entre à nouveau dans ta cellule qui se referme sans que tu n'ais eu le temps de faire un geste.

- Vu que tu as développé ses yeux maintenant je vais devoir t'attacher comme ton frère…avec une légère différence ! Tu frémis sous le ton de ma voix proche d'un psychopathe.

Après quelques mouvements de Taijutsu échangés montrant ta désapprobation, je finis par avoir le dessus sur toi. Tu es quand même devenu très fort, j'ai mis presque une demi-heure pour t'avoir. Une fois attaché comme ton frère mais torse contre la paroi, je déchire un bout de mon haut immettable avec lequel je te fais un bandeau. Puis je ressors.

- Tu fais ça uniquement pour venger Naruto, c'est complètement débile, me dis-tu.

- Contrairement à ce que tu penses, tu as fais bien plus de mal à Naruto que tu le croies.

- Oh, c'est dramatique ! Je me le suis juste fait pendant quelques années en même temps que Sakura ! Cela ne mérite pas ce genre de vengeance, jusqu'au point de toucher à ma réputation.

- Tu ne sais rien de Naruto, Sasuke, tu ne sais rien.

- Et bien toi qui a l'air de si bien savoir, dis-moi ! Il est venu pleurnicher dans tes bras parce que je l'avais pris brutalement une fois.

Je soupire.

- Sasuke, tu l'as détruit. Par tes mensonges, par ton égoïsme, par ta fierté. Tu l'as détruit. Tu n'imagines même pas le nombre de tentative de suicide qu'il a pu faire qui n'ont jamais abouti parce que Kyuubi, Iruka ou encore Tsunade l'en on sortit. Il n'a plus goût rien. Il est en vie aujourd'hui uniquement parce il sait que Kitsune le venge, c'est la seule raison et je suis sûr qu'une fois que le plan pour le venger sera terminé, plus rien ne le retiendra et il recommencera ses tentatives de suicide. Mais cette fois, il ne se loupera pas et cela aura été ta faute Sasuke. Pas celle des villageois qui l'ont battu durant son enfance, ni les regards de haine que posent les ninjas qui ont affronté Kyuubi il y a plus de vingt ans, ni le fait que tout ceux qu'il croyait ses amis l'évitent depuis qu'ils savent pour le démon, non. Ce sera uniquement ta faute, Sasuke. Parce que tu étais tout pour lui, tout et que tu as tout gâché.

Un silence lourd s'installe après mon petit monologue. Je te vois mordre ta lèvre. Je ne pensais pas que te dire tout ça me ferai autant de bien. Je secoue la tête : tu m'as détruit et par cette dernière phase de mon plan je vais te détruire à mon tour, Tenshi.

Puis je me dirige vers la porte qui s'ouvre sur trois hommes, pénétrant dans la pièce.

- De la visite à cette heure ? interroge Itachi.

Je souris.

- Oui, pour ton frère.

Les trois hommes ont un sourire qui en dit long, je pénètre à nouveau dans ta cellule et je te susurre tout en te léchant le lobe de ton oreille :

- Tu l'as détruit alors après avoir fait en sorte que ta relation avec Sakura se stoppe, après avoir sali ton image de male alpha envers toutes les filles du village, après avoir terni ta réputation de héros aux yeux du village, je vais te détruire de l'intérieur. Amuses-toi bien Sasuke, et détends toi ou sinon tu vas avoir très mal.

Puis je m'écarte, laissant la place aux trois hommes dont le ricanement a redoublé.

- Il est à vous pendant une heure.

- NON !

Le cri avait raisonné dans la pièce, figeant toutes les personnes présentes dont moi. Mais ce n'était pas ta voix : non, c'était celle de ton frère.

Je tourne mon visage vers Itachi, étonné. Et puis tout devient clair. J'aurai dû y penser.

- Ecoute Itachi, on s'est bien marré tous les deux mais ne te mêle pas de ça.

- Je te donnerai tout ce que tu veux mais en échange je veux qu'aucun de ces hommes ne touche mon frère.

Je te vois tourner ta tête vers lui et malgré le bandeau sur ses yeux je devine aisément ta profonde incompréhension. Si j'accède la requête de ton frère, tu ne seras pas vraiment détruit.

- Désolé mais je n'ai pas du tout l'intension de t'écouter.

- Si tu fais ça, je ne coopère plus avec toi !

Là, il commence à m'énerver lui !

- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai besoin de ton aide ?

Un silence s'installe.

- Attendez nous quelques minutes dehors, messieurs, je reviendrai vous chercher.

Je les vois hésiter un instant.

- Vous en faîtes pas, vous serai payer à l'heure comme prévu et ce même si il ne se passe rien, ce dont je doute fort.

Ils acquiescent et quittent la pièce un instant.

- Maintenant Itachi, tu vas te taire. Si tu es toujours en vie à l'heure actuelle, c'est parce que j'ai dit au conseil que tu m'étais encore utile. Il me suffit d'un mot pour te condamner.

- Ma vie cela fait longtemps qu'elle n'a plus d'importance. Tu sais Kit, il n'y a pas que toi qui cache une blessure au fond de toi.

Bon là, on se calme… on se calme… ON SE CALME !!

Respire Naruto ! Inspire, expire, inspire, expire.

- Je sais tout ça et je peux aisément comprendre pourquoi tu veux à tout prix éviter ce que je m'apprête à faire puisque je suis entré en toi mais cela ne te concerne pas. En faisant ce que tu as fait, tu as peut-être évité à ton frère de souffrir comme toi, tu as souffert, mais en attendant il doit payer pour ce qu'il a fait, je ne le laisserai pas s'en sortir comme ça. Alors, si cela t'embête tant que ça, je peux faire en sorte que tu n'entendes rien mais quoi que tu me dises et quoi que tu fasses, je ne changerai pas d'avis.

Je tourne un instant mon regard vers toi, tu as l'air de plus en plus perdu, ne comprenant plus rien. Ton frère n'aurait jamais dû faire ce qu'il a fait pour toi. Jamais. Tu aurais peut-être été différent.

- En faisant ce que tu fais, tu agis exactement comme lui, comme un salaud et un connard de première.

- J'en suis tout à fait conscient Itachi mais cela ne change rien. Ce n'est pas avec ce genre de phrase que tu changeras quoique se soit.

Je suis un enfoiré en faisant ça, oui. Mais plus rien ne me retient aujourd'hui. De toute façon même si des remords m'envahissent après, ce qui m'étonnerait, je n'aurai pas à les supporter longtemps.

- Si je te révèle quelques choses… quelque chose d'une très grande importance pour toi. Tu pourrais oublier mon frère, il a déjà assez souffert comme ça.

- Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait être si important au point de ne pas finir ce que j'ai commencé.

- Je… je veux ta promesse que si l'information que je te révèle est bien au dessus que ce que tu pouvais imaginer, tu arrêteras de t'en prendre à mon frère.

Il a l'air si sûr de lui. Mais il a piqué ma curiosité ! Que pourrait-il me dire que je n'ai pas trouvé dans son esprit ? Aurais-je oublié une question primordiale ?

- Très bien, je te le promets.

Il inspire profondément avant de se racler la gorge.

- Sasuke n'était pas au courant mais en cachette avec Kabuto, Orochimaru faisait des expériences sur la résurrection.

- Tout le monde est courant de cela Itachi, si c'était sa ta grande révélation… lui répondis-je me dirigeant vers la porte.

- NON ! Ce que personne ne sait c'est qu'ils ont réussi à ressusciter une personne avant que mon frère ne tue Orochimaru mais pas n'importe qui…

Ma main s'arrête sur la poignée de la porte.

- Ils ont réussi à faire revenir à la vie ton père, Kit.

A suivre ! ! !

* * *

Naruto : Mon père est vivant ?

Sasuke : J'ai le Mangekyô Sharingan sans avoir tué Naruto ?

Itachi : J'ai vraiment tué mon clan pour sauver mon frère ?

Moi : Et viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !! On en apprend des choses dans ce chapitre hein ?

Naruto : Et c'est qui mon père au fait ?

Sasuke : Et pour quoi ces yeux ne marchent pas sur Kit ?

Itachi : Et pourquoi je ne veux pas que ces hommes s'approchent de mon frère ?

Moi : Mais vous m'énervez avec vos questions vous…………

Naruto : On s'interroge, c'est tout !

Sasuke : Be oui avec toi faut se méfier !

Itachi : Et puis si tu ressors encore des rebondissements dans ce style là, tu n'es pas près d'arriver à la fin de ta fic même après soixante chapitres !

Moi : ……………bon je repars à mon autre chapitre moi……… vous n'êtes même pas drôle.

Kakashi : Tu voulais quelque chose de particulier ?

Moi : VIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !! Je voulais que Sasuke me massacre de l'avoir traité de la sorte, je voulais que Naruto me hurle « un je suis plus fort que Sasuke » et enfin je voulais qu'Itachi me remercie pour l'avoir laissé un chapitre entier avec Kitsune… OUINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN :'( !!

Naruto : Je……… je…… SUIS PLUS FORT QUE SASUKE !! YATAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!

Sasuke : JE VAIS TE TUER ET TE FAIRE PAYER AU CENTUPLE CETTE HUMILIATION !!

Itachi : J'AI EU MON PETIT KIT UN CHAPITRE ENTIER !! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!

Kakashi : Et ben voilà, il suffit de demander !

Moi (essuyant ses larmes) : Viiiiiiiiiii, JE VOUS AIME MES BISHOS !!

Azerty (débarquant d'on ne sais où pour sortir sa propre phrase culte) : SENPAI JE T'AIME ET JE VEUX LA SUITE !!


	36. Chapter 36

**Titre de la fiction : "Sous le masque"**

**Titre du chapitre :**_** Où il est question de résurrection accidentelle et de laisser passer !!**_

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Yaoi - Drame - Aventure/suspens - OCC justifié plus tard pour Naruto - UA - humour**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi que le monde dans lequel ils évoluent.**

**Note : Donc, ceci est ma deuxième fic sur Naruto ! Sasuke a bien déserté Konoha mais il est revenu après avoir tué Orochimaru. Ma fan fiction démarre quelques mois après son retour donc SPOIL de la première partie !**

* * *

**Réponses aux commentaires anonymes:**

La suite, là voilà **aemilia**! Merci pour ton commentaire :)! Kiss! ! !

Merci beaucoup **NoName**, tes compliments me touchent beaucoup :)!! Madara... je ne dirais rien XD, je ne spoilerai pas ma fic que ce soit pour infirmer ou affirmer ;)!! Merci encore pour ton commentaire :)!! Kiss! ! !

Viiiiiiiiiii des embrouilles **DeadlyWhisper**!! J'adore les embrouilles!! Merci pour tes compliments :)! .. voir ta copine... je sais je suis curieuse (et tu n'es pas obligé de répondre... (moi et ma curiosité)) es-tu un mec? Merci encore pour ton commentaire :)! Kiss! ! !

Lol **GMA**, vi il va payer... enfin... tu verras bien!! Merci pour ton compliments! Kiss! ! !

XD **carO°o0°o0O°**, viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii j'ai pas déjà dit que j'étais la reine pour mettre plusieurs scénarios en même temps XD!! Mais je t'assure, elle finiras cette histoire, elle a déjà une fin tout faites;)!!

Lol, **Yuki**, moi j'ai connu Pierrot par ce clip avant tout... puis j'ai chercher les autres chef-d'oeuvre du groupe... OUINNNNNNNNNNNNNN, POURQUOI ILS SE SONT SEPARESSSSSSSSSSSS!! Sniff :'(!! Itachi... Itachi... Disons que ce que compté faire Naruto est particulier pour lui... enfin tu comprendras plus tard!! Cela en fait rêver plus d'une, le retour de Minato on dirai XD!! Kiss! ! !

Et si **cc **XD!! Lol, non ne t'inquiète pas (vi je spoile pour la première fois XD en même temps après ton commentaire... j'ai commencé à culpabiliser...)!! Voilà la suite!! Kiss! ! !

* * *

Bonne lecture ! ! !

_Ma main s'arrête sur la poignée de la porte._

_- Il a réussi à faire revenir à la vie ton père, Kit._

**Chapitre 35 : Où il est question de résurrection accidentelle et de laisser passer !!**

Mes doigts laissent la poignée et je me retourne vers Itachi, sourcils froncés. Mon père ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Il ne peut pas dire la vérité !

- Depuis que Tsunade-Sama est décédée, il n'y a que Jiraiya qui sait qui est mon père, comment serais-tu au courant de son identité ?

- J'étais l'ANBU le plus puissant avant _l'incident_, de plus j'étais très proche du troisième, j'avais un total accès aux archives et enfin la ressemblance est quand même assez frappante entre vous deux. Après c'est juste une question de déductions.

Je laisse passer un silence. Mon père toujours en vie, cela change pas mal de choses…

_« Cela remet en cause ton suicide gamin…_

_- On n'en est pas encore là ! Il peut très bien nous mentir pour protéger son frère… »_

Je me rapproche de la cellule du seul autre survivant de ton clan et le regarde durant quelques secondes. En cet instant, je peux lire de l'inquiétude au fond de lui. Il ne me laissera pas faire ça sur son frère. Je soupire.

- Bon, admettons que mon père soit toujours en vie : donne-moi en plus parce que là, je n'ai aucune preuve de ce que tu avances.

- Sasuke-Kun…

- Dis-moi tout où je retourne chercher les trois personnes qui attendent devant la porte.

Il laisse passer un silence avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

- Kabuto travaille et a toujours travaillé pour l'Akatsuki. Une semaine avant que mon frère décide de tuer Orochimaru, ce cinglé et lui travaillaient dans leur laboratoire, tentant une énième expérience de résurrection mais il y eu un accident. Ils n'ont jamais su ce qu'ils ont fait exactement cependant c'était sur la personne de ton père qu'ils travaillaient, ce jour là c'est par hasard qu'ils lui redonnèrent vie.

- Et tu vas me faire croire qu'une fois ressuscité, il n'a pas tenté de s'échapper ou autre…

- Orochimaru lui a scellé sa mémoire quelques minutes après ce miracle. Durant la semaine qui précédait la mort du Sannin, ils l'ont caché aux abords d'un village, lui enseignant de nombreuses choses notamment les rudiments de combat qui lui revinrent très vite. En deux jours, il avait retrouvé sa force d'antan. Mais ils lui forgèrent aussi un passé, comme le fait que les ninjas de Konoha avaient tué sa femme et que son fils avait été maltraité durant son enfance et que c'est toi, Kit, qui lui a porté le coup ultime. Lorsque ce serpent fut mort, ce fut l'Akatsuki qui continua en ce sens et au fil du temps il s'est mis à détester Konoha. Une haine particulière sans nom est née sur la personne ayant tué son fils : toi.

- Ce qui signifie, si j'admets cette théorie rocambolesque, que lors de l'attaque prévue par ton groupe, il sera là pour moi.

Il acquiesce en silence. C'est du n'importe quoi……

_« Mais si c'était vrai ?_

_- Kyuubi… »_

J'appuie mon front contre les grilles de sa cellule. Je n'aime pas ça. Je n'ai qu'une seule solution. J'entre alors dans la cage dans un silence absolu voulant le surprendre, cachant par la même occasion mon chakra.

- Kit, tu es toujours là ?

Je soulève dans une caresse imperceptible mon masque et d'un mouvement brusque, je lui retire son bandeau, plantant mes yeux dans les siens. Parfait, uniquement de la surprise.

* * *

Je m'écarte de lui au bout de quelques secondes. Je n'y crois pas… mon père… en vie…

J'ai besoin de m'assoir moi. Bon, on se calme et on réfléchit. Mains au niveau de mes tempes, genoux sur la poitrine, respiration lente et régulière… Bien.

Mon père est vivant, c'est un fait ! Mais je ne peux pas le laisser agir comme ça, il faut que je trouve un moyen de lui faire recouvrir sa mémoire. Sur ce point, on est d'accord… mais dans ce cas, si je venais à en finir… ET MERDE !

_« Gamin ?_

_- ..._

_- Gamin ?_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Je sais que c'est une grande révélation mais tu es dans la cellule d'Itachi…_

_- Ok, ok j'y réfléchirai au calme ailleurs mais c'est tellement…_

_- Inattendu !_

_- Oui, carrément inattendu et puis ça complique tout aussi... gggrrrrrrrrrr_

_- C'est moi qui grogne normalement, gamin…_

_- Il y a un début à tout… Comme connaitre mon père… »_

Je finis par me relever sous l'œil inquiet de ton frère. Sans un mot, le visage fermé, je lui remets son bandeau et sort à nouveau de la cage de fer.

- Tu peux remercier ton frère Sasuke. D'ailleurs Itachi, tu devrais lui dire la vérité tant que t'y es… vous avez tout le temps pour ça alors explique-lui.

- Je n'ai pas le droit.

- Actuellement c'est moi l'Hokage, Ita !

Je me dirige alors vers la porte. A peine je l'entrouvre que les trois hommes me font face. Je leur lance une enveloppe volumineuse à chacun.

- Vous pouvez partir !

Ils me regardent en haussant les sourcils mais vu le magnifique butin que je leur ai donné, ils n'en demandent pas plus et partent aussi vite qu'ils sont arrivés. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil sur vous deux. Ce que je ressens en cet instant est si compliqué… Je suis las, en fait je ne t'aurais pas détruit, je me serais juste vengé en apparence sans aller au-delà et en même temps j'ai ce sentiment d'excitation apparu à la révélation de ton frère.

Mes yeux se posent alors sur toi. Je me languis déjà tes lèvres que je viens à peine de goûter… je suis irrécupérable. Je pousse un soupir bruyant sans vraiment le vouloir en refermant la porte. Deux gardes pénètrent dans l'avant salle de vos cellules.

- Tout va bien, Kitsune-Sama ? me demande-t-il en voyant mon torse nu teinté d'ecchymoses bleues et de morsures encore en sang, empêchant en cet instant les soins de Kyuubi : trop risqué.

- Oui, oui, cela a pris du temps mais j'ai eu les informations que je voulais.

Ils hochent la tête et reprennent place devant la porte alors que je me retrouve à errer dans les rues du village. Il faut que je réfléchisse à tous ça. Mon père vivant… C'est pas tous les jours que l'on vous annonce des trucs pareils... et je vais réagir comment en le voyant moi ? Je lui saute dans las bras, je lui envoie ma droite pour m'avoir mis cette perverse dans le ventre ?

_« Hé !!_

_- Quoi ? Ose dire que c'est faux ?_

_- Tu t'ennuierais sans ta perverse de démone, aller avoue !!_

_- Si cela peut te faire plaisir…_

_- Moi ce qui me ferait plaisir c'est que tu recommences dès demain ce qui vient de se passer dans la cellule d'Itachi……_

_- Ça n'arrivera plus…_

_- Mais à trois…  
_

_- A TROIS ?!_

_- Ben vi, il faut en profiter. T'imagines tu te fais Sasuke alors que son frère te pénètre. Couché avec les deux plus beau mecs de la terre en même temps….Rahhhhhhhhh __(tremblement, déluge de bave)_

_- Toi, ça ne te réussit pas l'amour violent ! _

_- Mais heuuuuuuuuuuuuu !!Destin cruel et toi petit avorton laisse moi fantasmer tranquille, non mais…_

_- Attend tu viens de l'appeler par son prénom là, je n'ai pas rêvé ?_

_- Tu en as mis du temps gamin !_

_- Mais… je croyais que tu… tu le détestais…_

_- …_

_- Kyuubi ?_

_- Il pleurait lorsque vous aviez fini Itachi et toi…_

_- Et ?_

_- Et il tenait vraiment à toi…_

_- De un, j'ai du mal à croire qu'il tienne à moi, de deux même si cela était vrai, c'est à Kitsune qu'il tiendrait, pas à celui que je suis vraiment… »_

Rahhhhhhhhhhhhh, elle m'énerve. Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré, c'est tout. Je pousse un soupir et m'aperçois que je suis arrivé à destination. Tous tombent au même moment : c'est vraiment chiant. Bon, chaque chose en son temps : demain il faut que j'aille voir le père d'Hinata et que je prévienne Jiraya… ce n'est pas normal qu'il n'est eu aucune rumeur sur la résurrection de mon père… Mon père, justement voilà un autre problème... c'était vraiment pas le moment... il pouvait pas rester mort encore quelques jours, lui?

_« Tu as de ces réflexions, gamin..._

_- Tu conviendras que j'ai de quoi me sentir dépasser par les évènements, non?_

_- Je dis juste que tu as des réflexions bizarres, c'est out...__ »_

Des réflexions bizarres... peut-être mais en attendant, je maintiens ce que je dis : ce n'était pas le moment!

Je finis par rentrer chez toi. Après une bonne douche, je m'effondre sur ton lit. Ton odeur s'insinue peu à peu dans mes narines, m'apaisant sans que je ne puisse faire grand-chose pour l'en empêcher. Aujourd'hui fut une journée forte en émotion, je suis exténué. Et sans même m'en rendre compte, je m'endors dans tes draps… entre tes bras…

* * *

Le lendemain, c'est avec un mal au bas des reins qui je me réveille. Être Uke a du bon… sauf au réveil.

_« Princesse, tu sais que je t'aime beaucoup…_

_- Tu ne peux pas faire comme tout le monde et demander directement…_

_- Ma petite renarde à neuf queues adorée que j'aime à la folie et sans qui je ne serai rien, tu peux faire quelque chose pour apaiser le mal qui me ronge, s'il te plait ? _yeux tous mimis et suppliants

_- Et qu'est ce que je gagne en échange ??_

_- Tu veux quoi ? _lui dis-je d'une voix encore plus douce.

_- Une partie de jambe en l'air à trois…_

_- QUOI ?!_

_- Ben oui, on n'a jamais essayé !_

_- Hum… mais c'est moi qui choisis les deux partenaires._

_- Ça me va !_

_- …_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Je te connais, pour que tu acceptes aussi facilement c'est que tu as une idée derrière la tête…_

_- Mais non, je te respecte trop pour ça, ma petite renarde adorée._

_- Pourquoi ces mots sonnent faux dans ta bouche, gamin…_

_- S'il te plait…_

_- … je sens que je vais le regretter… »_

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! Tout compte fait je saute et embrasse mon père dès que je le vois pour avoir mis en moi un démon capable de soigner si vite…

J'arrive une heure plus tard au bureau que j'occupe temporairement, tout en demandant à Shizune de prévenir le père d'Hinata que je souhaite l'entretenir d'un sujet important dans la matinée.

Une fois assis, ma curiosité ne demande que d'être assouvi. Je me dirige alors vers un pan de mur particulier qui lorsque j'appuie sur un bouton se lève pour faire apparaitre plusieurs écrans. J'allume celui qui vous surveille en augmentant le son. Mais c'est le silence qui règne, je rabaisse le mur tout en soupirant. Bon la paperasse, maintenant, j'ai une heure et demie avant de donner les missions. Mais au moment où je me concentre, la porte du bureau s'ouvre sur Kakashi, caché derrière son masque mais dont le corps est parsemé d'émotions contradictoires. Mélange de peur et de détermination, de colère et de tristesse, de haine et d'amour.

Il s'arrête devant le bureau et je fais signe à Shizune que c'est bon. Il plante son regard sur moi et d'une voix sûre, il me demande :

- Je voudrais un laisser-passer pour aller voir Uchiwa Itachi !

Je souris. On va enfin savoir ce qu'il a trouvé.

- Donc vous avez bien trouvé quelque chose que vous m'avez caché, lui fis-je remarquer d'une vois neutre.

Il semble légèrement déstabilisé.

- Je… cela est personnel. J'ai connu Itachi à une certaine époque et ce que j'ai trouvé n'a rien à voir avec le village ou un tout autre sujet important dont vous auriez dû être mis au courant.

Oui, cela je m'en doute mais ce n'est pas ça que je veux savoir.

- Très bien, je vous laisse un quart d'heure seul dans la pièce avec lui mais vous n'entrez pas dans la cellule…

- Cela va de soi Hokage-Sama.

Hokage-Sama… c'est que je vais vraiment finir par aimer.

- …Et je veux qu'une fois terminé, vous reveniez dans mon bureau pour me montrer ce qui vous trouble autant.

Il hésite un instant… Attends, j'ai dit MON bureau… je vais vraiment mal aujourd'hui moi.

- Très bien.

Je prends un parchemin et après quelques signes, le laisser passer est fait. Je le lui tends mais sa main tremble en le prenant. Je fronce un sourcil. Y aurait-il quelque chose que je ne sache pas ?!

Une fois qu'il est parti, je soulève à nouveau le pan du mur, m'asseyant tranquillement pour assister à cette entrevue. Quelques minutes plus tard, Kakashi entre dans la pièce. Toi et ton frère avez un mouvement commun qui est de vous redresser.

- Senpai ! t'exclames-tu.

- Kakashi, murmure alors ton frère dont le chuchotement traduit son anxiété.

A suivre!!

* * *

Naruto : Mon père est vraiment vivant alors ?

Moi : Ouaip !

Naruto : Et il veut me tuer ?

Moi : Ouaip !

Naruto : Et c'est qui mon père alors ?

Moi : Ouaip !

Naruto : Hein ?

Moi : Ouaip !

Sasuke : Laisse elle a bugué…

Moi : Ouaip !

Naruto : MAIS MOI JE VEUX SAVOIR POURQUOI PERSONNE NE M'A PRÉVENU QUE MON PÈRE ÉTAIT VIVANT ?

Moi : Ouaip !

Naruto : Kyuubi, tu m'aides à la débuguer ? "Pourquoi je ferai ça ?"

Moi : Ouaip !

Naruto : Parce qu'elle ne t'a pas fait en monstre dévoreur d'enfant !"Mais elle m'a fait perverse…"

Moi : Ouaip !

Naruto : Justement, tu aimes non ? "Mouais…"

Moi : Ouaip !

Naruto (transformé en renard en neuf queues qui est sensé faire peur) : GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR !!

Moi : Ouaip !

Sasuke : Bon, là on l'a définitivement perdu…

Moi : Ouaip !

Itachi : Tu ne sais dire que ça ?

Moi : Ouaip !

Les trois concernés se concertent du regard…

Itachi, Naruto et Sasuke : TU N'ES QU'UNE SALE CHIEUSE D'AUTEUR DE MERDE QUI N'EN AIT MÊME PAS UNE !!

Moi : Oua… QUOI ??

Itachi : Bon elle est débloquée…

Sasuke : Parfait !

Naruto : Génial !

Itachi : Maintenant tu écris vite la suite et tu me mets vite avec Kakashi !

Naruto : Tu en profites pour m'enlever cette idée de suicide à la con !

Sasuke : Tu te dépêches de me mettre avec Naruto !

Moi : Ouaip !

Itachi : Elle est rebuguée… pfff… elle est chiante cette fille…


	37. Chapter 37

**Titre de la fiction : "Sous le masque"**

**Titre du chapitre: **_**Quand le démon dévastateur n'est autre qu'une pipelette !!**_

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Yaoi - Drame - Aventure/suspens - OCC justifié plus tard pour Naruto - UA - humour**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi que le monde dans lequel ils évoluent.**

**Note : Donc, ceci est ma deuxième fic sur Naruto ! Sasuke a bien déserté Konoha mais il est revenu après avoir tué Orochimaru. Ma fan fiction démarre quelques mois après son retour donc SPOIL de la première partie !**

* * *

**Réponses aux commentaires anonymes:**

XD **cc**, de rien!! L'histoire du pseudo viol était de toute façon qu'une manière pour amener Itachi a divulguer une information qu'il ne voulait pas obligatoirement dire...!! Que de questions, jeune fille dont je ne répondrais bien évidemment pas XD!! En tout cas bonne nuit (en retard) et merci pour ton commentaire!! Kiss! ! !

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH honte à moi **MGA**!! Tu as le droit de me tuer avec l'arme que tu désires pour le sacrilège que j'ai commis... Je suis désolée... Sincèrement. D'ailleurs (ma curiosité reviens au galop...) pourquoi avoir choisit ce pseudo? (T'es pas obligé de répondre... surtout vu ce que j'ai fait au chapitre précédent:)!! En tout cas merci de ne pas m'avoir lynché ;)!! Par contre, j'aime les ascenseurs émotionnels... donc si là il remonte dans ton estime, c'est qu'il ne va pas tarder à redescendreXD!! Kiss! ! !

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH **DeadlyWhisper,** tu es vraiment doué(e) pour embrouiller ton monde, toi... JE SAIS TOUJOURS PAS QUI TU ES ! OUINNNNNNNNNN!! En attendant diverses théories se multiplient dans ma petite tête... Donc soit t'es un mec qui a donc une copine mais qui apprécie (et bave devant) les relations homo masculin... et donc soit t'es bi, ce qui expliquerai pas mal de chose, soit t'es un vrai pervers (comme moi et toutes les personnes qui lisent XD)§ Deuxième hypothèse, t'es une fille et dans ce cas là aussi t'es bi... puisque tu aimes ce que j'écris mais que tu as une copine... Ouais... en gros, je suis en train de m'enfoncer toute seule XD!! Merci au fait, mon père te remercie!! Merci pour ton commentaire qui me met toujours plus dans le doute XD!! ET moi je commence à m'énerver de plus en pus à ne pas savoir (la curiosité non assouvie est... TRES FRUSTRANT XD)!! Kiss! ! !

**Azerty**... double commentaires dont un où je ne comprends rien XD mais je te pardonne (je t'adore trop pour t'en vouloir XD) !! Par contre, je te rassure, moi non plus je ne m'en rappellais plus de ce délire de fin XD... je me suis dis que j'étais pas bien "des fois" lorsque je me suis relu!! 5remarque le "des fois" entre guillemet XD)!! La guerre des étoiles, ça t'a traumatisé toi XD!! Aller bosse bien et merde pour demain après-midi ;)!! Je t'adore petite sœur! Gros bisous! ! !

Vi **Yuki**, mais je veux vraiment le perturber le Naruto... et encore t'a rien vu XD... menace de mort vont tomber sur Sasuke dans une trentaine de chapitres XD!! La collection des bouquin de Jiraiya... je n'y avait pas pensé à celle là!! Joli délire de fin mais c'est moi qui fait l'histoire... pour le plus grand malheur des personnages;)!! Kiss! ! !

Et vi **carO°o0°o0O°**, maitenant tu comprends pourquoi j'ai dit qu'il y avait 64 chapitres XD!! Quand Sasuke et Naruto recouchent ensemble... bonne question XD et pas de réponse de ma part :p!! Kiss! ! !

Et à aujourd'hui **aemilia **XD!! La suite la voilà!! Kiss! ! !

Le prochain chapitre **zorchide**, le voilà!! Merci pour ton commentaire! Kiss! ! !

Merci pour ton compliment **chloé leblanc**!! Je t'envoie un message perso pour ta demande!! Kiss! ! !

* * *

Bonne lecture ! ! !

_Une fois qu'il est parti, je soulève à nouveau le pan du mur, m'asseyant tranquillement pour assister à cette entrevue. Quelques minutes plus tard, Kakashi entre dans la pièce. Toi et ton frère, avez un mouvement commun qui est de vous redresser._

_- Senpai ! t'exclames-tu._

_- Kakashi, murmure alors ton frère dont le chuchotement traduit son anxiété._

**Chapitre 36 : Quand le démon dévastateur n'est autre qu'une pipelette !!**

Kakashi semble aussi peu à l'aise qu'Itachi et appréhende également cet affrontement. L'argenté s'approche à pas lents mais déterminés près des grilles, jaugeant ton frère du regard. Quelques minutes de silence passent sans qu'un mot ne soit échangé. Toi non plus tu ne dis rien. Comme moi, tu attends la suite des événements. C'est le prisonnier qui prend le premier la parole dans un murmure à peine inaudible.

- Kakashi, tu…

- Pourquoi l'as-tu gardé ? le coupe la voix dure et sèche de notre ancien sensei.

Ton ainé frissonne en l'entendant. Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ? J'ai loupé un épisode je crois…

- Pourquoi l'as-tu gardé ? demande une nouvelle fois Kakashi mais cette fois une pointe de colère.

- J'y tiens, fit doucement ton frère, mais ayant retrouvé sa neutralité et son indifférence habituelle.

Les poings d'Hatake se serrent et blanchissent sous la pression exercée. Je n'ai jamais vu Kakashi dans cet état, lui qui prend pourtant tout de façon « cool », ça fait bizarre de le voir comme ça…

- Ne te fous pas de ma gueule, Uchiwa !

Je vois ton frère soupirer un instant avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

- Ecoute, je…

- Je me fous de tes excuses bidon, je veux savoir ce qu'il faisait dans… dans cet endroit, le coupa à nouveau le plus âgé.

Le déserteur eut un petit sourire triste.

- Il me rappelle quelqu'un qui m'est cher, je ne pouvais me résoudre à le jeter, répondit-il calmement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne voulais pas admettre que ce soit fini…

Une larme, une seule coule sur la joue du détenu.

Ils… Ils… étaient ensemble avant le massacre… Je n'arrive pas à le croire…

- C'est toi qui est partit, Itachi…

- Je ne t'ai jamais oublié, Kakashi.

- Si tu y tenais tant que ça, pourquoi était-il là bas et pas sur toi ?

Le visage de ton ainé se baisse mais il donne tout de même une réponse.

- Il y a eu un problème ce jour là, je venais de sortir de la douche où j'avais pris soin de l'enlever. Ensuite on nous a demandé de partir de suite, j'ai juste eu le temps d'enfiler des affaires. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le prendre.

_« Que c'est mignon !!_

_- Kyuubi, tais-toi, je veux connaître la suite moi !_

_- La suite, le fils de croc blanc saute sur Itachi en l'embrassant fougueusement et lui demande s'il peut te faire participer à leur partie de jambes en l'air. Et comme ton ancien sensei est un pervers, il accepte et vous finissait à faire ça à trois… Bave_

_- Irrécupérable ! »_

Le poing de Kakashi se serre alors autour d'un barreau de la cage, son front appuyé entre deux de ces barres.

- Pourquoi es-tu parti si tu tenais tant que ça à moi ?

Ton frère parait gêné et embêté.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire maintenant mais attend encore quelques jours et je te promets que tu sauras tout.

- Tu es parti, tu as fait un choix en tuant tout ton clan, c'est tous ce qu'il y à dire et moi j'ai été assez con pour te croire à l'époque. Cela ne se reproduira pas.

- Garde confiance en moi Kakashi, s'il-te-plait.

- Tu as eu ta chance, maintenant c'est terminé, conclu la voix de notre ancien sensei en partant vers l'entrée.

Une fois dehors, une dizaine de larmes perlent des yeux du déserteur… Kakashi qui s'énerve, Itachi qui pleure, mon père qui est vivant… je suis rentré dans une nouvelle dimension… oui, en fait si cela se trouve je suis dans le coma depuis ma dernière tentative de suicide. Un monde entre la vie et la mort.

_« N'empêche que monde parallèle ou pas, ce qui c'est passé hier soir a été un plaisir et on ne sait toujours pas ce que ton pervers d'ancien sensei à trouvé…_

_- Ben, on sait que c'est un nom masculin déjà, que cela se porte sur le corps mais que ce n'est pas un vêtement._

_- Donc un accessoire de tenue pas primordial tel qu'un bandeau frontal ou encore un bijou._

_- Pas obligatoirement. Cela peut-être une lettre aussi ou bien un objet particulier et petit qui peut rentrer dans une poche._

_- Je suis plutôt pour le bijou moi… tu vois Kakashi écrire des mots d'amours toi ?_

_- Exact ! Un point pour toi._

_- Et puis cela ne rentre pas dans sa main?_

_- Dans sa main ?_

_- Ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas vu ?_

_- Heu…_

_- Et après cela se vente d'être le plus fort, les gosses de nos jours, je vous jure…_

_- Bon tu m'expliques ou tu vas continuer à te moquer de moi ?_

_- Il y avait quelque chose dans sa main, je ne sais pas ce que c'était parce que monsieur le suicidaire amoureux ne me laisse pas drainer tout le chakra que je veux mais il avait quelque chose entre ses doigts et je pense qu'il s'agissait de ce qu'il avait trouvé._

_- Hum, un bijou pourquoi pas… et si je draine ta puissance princesse, c'est pour que personne ne puisse entrevoir nos chakras mélangés et donc faire le rapprochement avec Naruto…_

_- Peut-être mais si j'avais eu un peu plus d'énergie, j'aurai pu voir à travers._

_- Si tu me l'avais dit plutôt, j'aurai enclenché _mon** Toushi** (littéralement : voir à travers)_ et j'aurai pu m'en charger !_

_- Je pensais que tu l'avais vu, gamin no baka, je n'y peux rien si t'es blond…_

_- ESPÈCE DE RENARDE DE MERDE, LE COULEUR DE CHEVEUX N'A RIEN A VOIR AVEC CA !_

_- Vi, surtout quand on voit Ino…_

_- Grrrrrrrrrrrrr ! TU SAIS QUOI ? JE RESTE SOBRE AU NIVEAU SEXUEL JUSQU'A PASSER DANS L'AUTRE MONDE !!_

_- NON !! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça mon petit Naru-chan adoré que j'apprécie énormément, hein ?_

_- …_

_- Gamin, tu boudes ?_

_- …_

_- Ok ! Je suis désolée, tu n'as pas vu ce détail parce que tu étais trop concentré sur les souvenirs encore encrés en toi de ces quarante-cinq minutes passées en si bonne compagnie hier soir !_

_- KYUUBI ! JE VAIS TE TU….»_

Toc! Toc ! Toc !

Je suis alors coupé en pleine dispute avec ma démone de perverse.

_« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre toi…_

_- Mais vi, Naru-Chan, mais vi… »_

- ENTRER ! criai-je.

Pénètre alors dans la pièce, le père d'Hinata dont le regard interrogateur me questionne silencieusement sur la raison de note entrevue.

- Vous vouliez me voir, Hokage-Sama ?

- En effet ! Nous avons un problème.

_« Gamin, c'est le chef du plus grand clan de Konoha depuis le massacre des Uchiwa, tu le sais ça ?_

_- Oui et alors ?_

_- Tu n'as quand même pas l'intention de lui mentir… si ? »_

Sans répondre à Kyuubi, je me retourne vers la fenêtre.

- Je n'annulerai pas le mariage de ma fille, raisonne la voix autoritaire du chef de clan. Tsunade-Sama me l'avait déjà demandé, je ne changerai pas d'avis.

Je laisse passer un silence avant de prendre à mon tour la parole.

- Suna, vu la crise que traverse notre village, menace de rompre notre alliance. Or, vous savez quand ce temps présent, cela serai une grande perte.

_« Je n'y crois pas, il lui ment !! Gamin, tu n'as vraiment aucun respect pour tes aînés, Gaara, la dernière fois qu'on la vu, n'a jamais dit ça ! »_

- Dans ce cas je ne crois pas que je puisse faire quoi que se soit, fit l'Hyuuga.

- Si, vous pouvez annuler le mariage entre votre fille et Inuzuka Kiba.

- Malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, je ne vois pas en quoi le mariage de ma fille pourrait aider le village.

Je me retourne alors vers lui.

- Le Kazekage accepte de ne pas rompre notre accord à condition que vous lui donniez la main de votre fille ainée.

Son visage se crispe sous la surprise. Je lui laisse quelques secondes pour digérer l'information.

- Je suis le premier à être contre les mariages forcés mais pour le bien du village, il va falloir que votre fille devienne la femme du Kazekage. Ce n'est pas un conseil mais un ordre Monsieur Hyuuga et pour Konoha, je suis sûr que vous n'y verrez aucun inconvénient.

Il finit par s'asseoir sur le fauteuil face à ce qui est maintenant mon bureau provisoire. Dix minutes passent ainsi dans un silence absolu, seulement coupé par le bruissement du vent qui entre dans la pièce.

Je retourne alors m'asseoir, et au même moment il se relève.

- Bien, je vais de ce pas annuler le mariage prévu et prévenir ma fille de son autre mariage.

- Parfait, je pense inviter le Kazekage d'ici quelques jours pour officialiser le tout, cela vous convient-il ?

- Oui, je n'y vois aucune objection.

- Très bien et au nom du village, je vous remercie.

Il s'incline légèrement vers moi avant de sortir.

_« Tu lui as menti de A à Z, il n'y a rien de vrai dans toute votre conversation…_

_- C'est pour le bien et le bonheur d'Hinata !_

_- Non mais quand même, tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?_

_- Arrêtes princesse, la seule raison qui te fait parler ainsi c'est que tu sais qu'avec ce mariage, je ne pourrai plus jamais coucher avec Gaara… Ai-je tord ?_

_- Grrrrrr ! Il était doué le petit Kazekage ! _(soupir)_ Je vais avoir du mal à m'y faire, moi._

_- Sinon j'en étais où ? Ah oui, KYUUBI JE VAIS TE TUER !! Ah, ça fait du bien._

_- Des fois, tu fais peur, gamin ! Tu es sûr que tu as toute ta tête ?_

_- Tu veux vraiment que je mette ma menace à exécution ?_

_- NON !! JE VEUX DES LEMON EN PAGAILLE MOI !!_

_- Alors boucle là !_

_- …_

_- La paix et le silence, quel bonheur !_

_- Là c'est le plaisir qui se fout du sexe…_

_- C'est quoi cet expression débile ?_

_- C'est moi qui l'ai trouvé, elle est bien, tu ne trouves pas ?_

_- … »_

Bon, maintenant que cela est réglé, on va pouvoir s'attaquer aux archives et autres grimoires. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de rendre la mémoire à mon père.

_« J'imaginais que tu serais plus chamboulé que ça !_

_- Je l'ai déjà dit : je pense que je ne réalise toujours pas. Et puis il ne vaut mieux pas trop que je saute de joie. Si nous ne pouvons pas le ramener à la raison… il faudra le tuer._

_- Tuer Yondaime ! Tu sais que tu es drôle gamin ! Il était déjà très fort mais avec ce qu'a dû lui apprendre l'Akatsuki, il va être difficile à battre._

_- C'est pour ça que je t'ai toi et que si je ne suis pas capable de le… le tuer, j'aurai besoin de tes services princesse !_

_- Je me suis déjà battue avec ton père et je n'ai aucune envie de recommencer…_

_- Peut-être mais c'est moi qui suis ton réceptacle ! Tu me dois respect, reconnaissance et aide !_

_- Vi, vi et puis je te dois aussi des ramens à volonté et la possibilité de vivre mille ans de plus, tant que t'y ai ?_

_- Non, mes vingt-quatre années me conviennent largement mais c'est gentil de le proposer !_

_- Ahhhhhhh ! Ces jeunes… »_

-** Bunshin No Jutsu **!

Trois clones apparaissent et une fois que je leur ai donné les ordres, je me dirige dans la salle afin de distribuer les différentes missions.

A suivre !

* * *

Sasuke : Cela devient de l'OCC complet ton truc !

Moi : Hein ! Où tu vois ça ?

Sasuke : Je récapitule : Naruto est fort, intelligent et a des envie de suicides, Gaara est amoureux, Hinata n'est pas amoureuse de Naruto, Sakura ne m'aime pas, mon connard de frère pleure et est amoureux, Kakashi s'énerve et enfin Kyuubi n'est pas dangereuse et fait même de l'humour...

Azery : Par contre, Sasuke-teme est un connard et ça ne change pas!

Naruto : Il faut avouer que ça commence à faire beaucoup…

Azerty : Pas tant que ça si on prend en compte que Sasuke Teme soit un connard et que ça, ça ne change pas !

Moi : En fait la seule chose que tu ne contredit pas, c'est le fait que Naruto et toi vous partagez un amour réciproque ?

Sasuke : En gros oui !

Azerty : Et encore : moi je dirais un amour à double sens unique, avec sadicité tout plein !

Moi : Heu… tu es quand même au courant que c'est le manga est un Shonen donc que l'auteur original ne fera sans doute pas de couple ?

Sasuke : Et ?

Moi : Ben si tu pars de ce principe, TOUTE ma fic est OCC parce que toi tu n'aimeras jamais Naruto dans le manga (et même si cela arrivait, l'auteur ne vous mettra pas ensemble) !

Sasuke:...

Itachi : MOI, PLEURER ?! MAIS CA NE VA PAS ET MON IMAGE DE PSYCHOPATE, TU EN FAIS QUOI ?

Kakashi : MOI, M'ENERVER ! MAIS C'EST COMPLETEMENT IDIOT ?

Moi : Vi mais le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas…

Itachi : CE N'EST PAS UNE RAISON !! EN PLUS DEVANT MON FRERE !!

Moi : Fais gaffe, je peux faire en sorte que Kakashi sorte avec Kiba si tu veux ? Il est tout seul le pauvre…

Itachi : NON ! C'est bon… Grrrrrr

Azerty : Et moi je dis que, même si personne ne m'écoute, si Sasuke veut de l'aide pour te découper en tranche de jambon Ertas je suis volontaire !

Moi : Lol baka, je pense que ce week-end tu en avais besoin… repentis toi bien petite sœur ;) !!


	38. Chapter 38

**Titre de la fiction : "Sous le masque"**

**Titre du chapitre: **_**Un homme un peu trop intelligent…**_

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Yaoi - Drame - Aventure/suspens - OCC justifié plus tard pour Naruto - UA - humour**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi que le monde dans lequel ils évoluent.**

**Note : Donc, ceci est ma deuxième fic sur Naruto ! Sasuke a bien déserté Konoha mais il est revenu après avoir tué Orochimaru. Ma fan fiction démarre quelques mois après son retour donc SPOIL de la première partie !**

* * *

**Réponses aux commentaires anonymes:**

oh, merci **MGA **pour avoir assouvie ma curiosité!! (La curiosité me perdra un jour) Merci pour tes compliments :)!! Vi, t'inquiète, j'ai à peu près compris XD!! Kiss! ! !

... **DeadlyWhisper**, un coup tu e sors perverse, suivis de pervers, continuant sur méchante... Rahhhhhhh, tu m'embrouilles encore plus! Le pire, c'est que mon idée de base est que tu étais un mec puis en lisant ton commentaire où j'ai vu "perverse", je me suis dit, "je me suis trompée, c'est une fille" XD!! En gros, je sais rien et ça m'énerve... dit tu peux me donner le numéro de téléphone ou le mail de ta copine que je puisse lui demandé XD!! Kiss! ! !

Deuxième essai... plus professionnel**DeadlyWhisper **XD!! Oui, c'était un chapitre avec beaucoup de dialogue qui n'avance pas beaucoup mais le jour où je l'ai écrit, j'avasi envie de faire (beaucoup) parler KyuubiXD!! Le reste sera moins en dialogue!! Les lemon... tu verras bien mais pas avant un petit moment XD!!Kiss! ! !

Merci **aemilia**, on apprend en effet quelques trics mais pas des masses!! L'objet... vous verrez bien mais pas de suite XD!! Kiss! ! !

Merci **cc**!! Et vi, Itachi et Kakashi étaient ensemble ;)!! Comment cela va finir... tu verras bien!! Kiss! ! !

* * *

Bonne lecture ! ! !

_- __**Bunshin No Jutsu **__!_

_Trois clones apparaissent et une fois que je leur ai donné les ordres, je me dirige dans la salle afin de distribuer les différentes missions._

**Chapitre 37 : Un homme un peu trop intelligent…**

Une fois cela fait, je retourne à mon bureau. Shizune y pénètre avec moi. Je me retourne alors vers elle.

- Vous désiriez quelques choses ?

- Pourquoi avoir refusé le poste de Kage quand Tsunade vous l'a proposé ?

Pourquoi ? Parce que je vais crever bientôt et que de toute façon personne ne voudra du réceptacle du démon renard qui a attaqué le village il y a plus de vingt-trois ans pour Hokage.

- Parce que je préfère de loin, l'action et que je ne me vois pas rester toute la journée dans un fauteuil, lui répondis-je gentiment.

Ce qui est vrai ceci dit en passant.

- C'est dommage. J'ai appris que vous entreteniez une relation avec l'Uchiwa dans le but de le confondre. Vous êtes vraiment un homme bien et puis vous ne vous sentez pas supérieur.

Je la regarde surpris.

- Supérieur ?

- Oui, quel que soit votre interlocuteur, vous employez toujours le vouvoiement et traitez tout le monde avec respect contrairement à Sasuke, me fit-elle.

- Je vous remercie mais je ne suis pas aussi blanc que vous l'imaginez. J'ai fait et je fais toujours des choses horribles en toute connaissance de causes.

- Je suis sûre que c'est parce que vous n'avez pas le choix, conclu-t-elle avec un grand sourire avant de quitter la pièce.

Si elle savait ce que je te fais et les raisons qui me poussent à le faire, elle changerait d'avis. Enfin, nous ne sommes pas là pour ça.

Je me rassois lascivement sur mon siège. Bon, on se reprend. La paperasse… Mais en fait quand j'y pense Kakashi n'est toujours pas venu me voir ! J'appelle alors Shizune pour qu'elle le convoque mais elle m'explique qu'il s'excuse, mais qu'il ne pourrait venir qu'en début d'après midi. Il doit avoir besoin de reprendre son air tranquille avant de venir me trouver. Je le comprends.

* * *

Au bout d'une heure, je fais une pause, profitant ainsi pour envoyer deux messages. Le premier à Gaara pour lui expliquer mon plan qui a réussi et donc s'il pouvait être là d'ici deux ou trois jours... Et le second à notre cher vieux couple, composé d'une brute humaine et d'un pervers né pour leur expliquer les derniers évènements à ton propos ainsi que les révélations de ton frère sur mon père.

_« - Bon la partie à trois, elle est pour quand ?_

_- …_

_- Quoi ? Je demande !_

_- C'était hier soir, je te fais remarquer… Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es déjà en manque…_

_- C'est pas ça, disons juste que depuis le temps que j'en rêve… D'ailleurs c'est qui les deux autres partenaires ?_

_- Ça c'est une surprise, Kyu-Chan ! Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes ?_

_- La dernière fois où tu m'as appelé comme ça, c'est la veille de ton suicide, gamin. Alors oui ! En plus tu me bloques l'accès à tes arrières pensées, je ne peux même pas savoir !_

_- Hé ! Hé ! Sinon, cela ne serai pas une surprise!_

_- IDIOT !!_

_- Vi, moi aussi je t'aime Kyu-Chan !_

_- … Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je commence à avoir peur…_

_- Ohhhhhhhh !! Aurai-je terrassé le grand démon à neuf queues ?_

_- …_

_- Et puis je croyais que tu te fichais des partenaires pourvu que se soit deux hommes, non ?_

_- Oui… Mais avec toi, ton sourire en coin et cette volonté de me cacher qui sont les deux personnes…_

_- Tu verras princesse, tu sauras bien assez tôt !! »_

Puis je repars à mes papiers. Mais à peine je vois la pile diminuée que Shizune pénètre dans le bureau me ramenant encore de la paperasse. Non, mais sincèrement quel plaisir y a-t-il d'être Hokage ? Je te le demande !

* * *

Midi arrive alors très vite, il faut dire qu'entre la discussion assez curieuse entre ton frère et Kakashi, les missions à répartir, les papiers et les discussions avec ma démone préférée pour savoir qui seront les deux autres partenaires et quand je compte la faire... Je n'ai pas vu les heures passer. Je sors alors du bureau et me dirige naturellement vers mes ramens qui m'appellent.

_« - Ventre sur patte ! » _

Je ne réponds pas à la provocation de Kyuubi, cela ne servirai à rien. Une fois arrivé, je trouve Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Hinata, Kiba et Shino assis à une table. Je me contente de me prendre une place un peu à l'écart tout en commandant un ramen au miso au propriétaire.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Ayame m'apporte mon plat.

- Les mêmes que Naruto ! me fit-elle remarquer.

Etrangement, le silence s'installe dans la pièce.

- C'est lui qui me les a fait goûter, lui répondis-je.

- Il va bien ? continue-t-elle.

- Oui très bien ! D'ailleurs, il se plait de ne plus pouvoir manger de vos « si merveilleux ramens » pour reprendre ses mots.

Elle laisse échapper un léger rire.

- Vous savez quand il reviendra ?

- Non, tout dépendra de lui.

Elle sourit avant de repartir derrière le comptoir. NON ! Ne me dit pas qu'elle est amoureuse de moi ! En mangeant je fais le tour de la pièce du regard en m'attardant sur la cuisinière d'Ichiraku. Mais au fil de ma dégustation et donc de ma contemplation de la jeune demoiselle, mon sourire s'étire. Non, elle n'est pas amoureuse de moi mais de quelqu'un d'autre.

_« - Agence matrimoniale, le retour ! »_

Je soupire. Kyuubi est lassante parfois.

Mes yeux repartent alors dans mon deuxième bol que l'on vient de me servir. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi ? Doucement mes paupières se ferment et ton image apparaît devant mes yeux. Je te revois, la larme à l'œil hier soir. Tenais-tu vraiment à moi ? Ce n'est pas possible quand seulement quelques jours, tu te sois autant attaché à « Kitsune ». Alors quoi ? Je me suis fait ton frère… Enfin c'est plutôt le contraire justement. Ou le tout peut-être ! Le fait que tu t'aperçoives que je me suis joué de toi, que ton frère a eu de moi ce que tu voulais et que le duel de Sharigan avant notre petite distraction hier soir, ce soit ton frère qui l'ait gagné… Sans doute un peu de tout. Je soupire.

- Tu cachais bien ton jeu.

Je relève la tête en même temps que mes paupières. Debout devant moi, Shikamaru me regarde d'un air anxieux, un bol de ramen à la main.

- Je peux m'asseoir ? demande-t-il.

J'acquiesce en silence et l'invite d'un geste à se mettre à mes côtés. Je regarde le reste de la salle : ils sont partis tous les cinq, il ne reste que lui et étrangement je sens que cette discussion ne va pas me plaire.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, lui dis-je avalant une bouchée.

- Tu vois très bien de quoi je parle, Naruto, chuchote-t-il.

Et merde ! Il y a beaucoup de monde au courant et là cela commence à faire trop.

- Cela fait un moment que lorsque je vous voyais Hokage-Sama, quelque chose m'intriguait.

Il a reprit le vouvoiement. Je fronce les sourcils. Qu'a-t-il en tête ?

- Certains de vos gestes, de vos mots m'interpellaient et puis la coïncidence de faire disparaître Naruto au moment où vous devez rester Ambu vingt-quatre sur vingt-quatre était louche. Mais c'est lorsque vous nous avez parlé de votre don héréditaire apparu qu'à la condition d'un suicide. Si on part du principe que vous étiez bien plus fort que ce que vous le montriez Naruto-Sama, le saut de la falaise n'était pas dû à un accident, cela semble évident.

Je savais bien qu'avec un mec dont le QI dépasse je ne sais combien, je me ferai repérer. Je soupire bruyamment alors que son monologue avait été dit dans un murmure.

- Si tu pouvais garder le secret cela m'arrangerai Shika ! Et puis évites les Hokage et les Sama, je ne suis là que temporairement.

Il sourit légèrement.

- Je voulais juste vous dire que je suis au courant et que si vous avez le moindre problème à ce sujet, je suis là. Par contre j'aimerai vous entretenir au sujet d'Uchiwa Sasuke, dès que vous aurez le temps.

On avait alors tous les deux finis nos bols.

- Dans ce cas, suivez-moi, nous allons en parler de suite dans mon bureau.

Je me lève et prend la direction de la tour de l'Hokage alors que Shikamaru me suit. Il veut me parler de toi. Et de quoi exactement ? J'appréhende cette discussion. Avec Shikamaru, il faut s'attendre à tout. Il est doué. A-t-il découvert que ce dont on t'accusait était faux ou pire, a-t-il comprit que c'est moi qui t'avais envoyé en prison ?

Nous finissons par arriver dans le bureau où je forme un voile rouge épais afin de voiler la fenêtre et je ferme la porte à clef tout en allumant les lumières. Puis je vais m'asseoir sur mon fauteuil tout en enlevant mon masque. Mes cheveux alors retombent sur mes épaules.

Je le vois froncer les sourcils.

- Un problème Shika?

- Tu n'as plus les cicatrices sur tes joues... Tu les avais il y a quelques mois !

- En effet je peux les faire apparaître ou pas mais ce n'est pas de ça que tu voulais me parler, n'est ce pas ?

Il soupire d'un air las sachant que je ne voulais pas en parler.

_« NON !_

_- Non quoi ?_

_- Je ne veux pas de ce mec dans notre partie à trois. »_

Je souris, j'adore cette renarde !!

_« Non, tant fait pas j'ai prévu pire…_

_- Pitié ne me dit pas que c'est Lee ??_

_- Non, pire Kyuubi, pire…_

_- (déglutit) Heu tout compte fait juste une partie à deux normale me va… »_

Nara à l'air surpris de me voir sourire ! Je me demande si c'est parce que je souris pour rien ou bien parce que mon sourire est loin d'être aussi éclatant qu'avant. Je finis par encrer mon regard dans le sien.

- Alors, de quoi voulus-tu me parler ?

- De plusieurs choses qui ont toutes un rapport avec Sasuke.

Je fronce les sourcils

- Je vous écoute, lui demande-je en reprenant le vouvoiement.

- La rumeur court, que vous entreteniez une relation avec lui afin de le confondre. Moi je pense au contraire que c'est pour une tout autre raison.

- Viens-en au but, Shika !

- Orochimaru est mort, c'est toi qui as tendu ce piège à Sasuke.

Et merde ! Je le savais ! J'aurai dû l'envoyer en mission de plusieurs mois lui…

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser cela, Nara ?

J'adore cette discussion quand même, ce changement de politesse, en passant du tu au vous, du prénom au nom… C'est étrange, cela me rappelle un peu nos premières discussions entre kit et toi.

- Si Orochimaru était toujours vivant, il y aurait eu des rumeurs même minimes. Or aucune n'a jamais fait son apparition que ce soit au sein du village ou en dehors.

Et mon père vivant, tu en fais quoi ?? Il n'y a eut aucune rumeur que je sache…

- De plus, Sasuke n'aurai pas attendu près de cinq ans sans se faire remarquer. Aussi pointilleux soit-il, Tsunade m'avait chargé de surveiller le comportement de tous les ninjas afin de vérifier leur bonne foi, surtout au moment de la mise à prix de sa tête et je n'ai rien trouvé de suspect sur Sasuke, l'ayant pourtant suivi un grand moment.

Il prend une grande inspiration avant de reprendre :

- Si on admet cette hypothèse, c'est-à-dire qu'Orochimaru n'est pas mort et que donc Sasuke est innocent, il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui pouvait avoir accès à sa demeure et qui, ne le quittant jamais, avait tout le loisir de mettre son plan en place. Une seule : toi Naruto.

- Et le mobile ?

Il soupire comme si cela tombait sous le sens.

- Je suis feignant mais observateur Naruto. Je me suis très vite rendu compte que tu étais amoureux de Sasuke. A cette époque, il était avec Sakura. Tu t'es servi de ta position en tant que Kit pour faire échouer leur relation et il est venu vers toi. Je ne sais pas comment tu as su qu'il était bi mais tu t'en es servi pour te venger. Je suppose qu'à une époque tu avais dû lui faire part de tes sentiments et il t'a fait comprendre que ce n'était pas réciproque. C'est un excellent mobile.

Je finis par me lever, faisant face au portrait des Hokages.

- Ai-je tord, Hokage-Sama ?

De toute façon il sait donc…

- Non, excepté sur un point Shika ! Lorsque je lui ai fait part de mes sentiments, il ne sortait pas encore avec Sakura et il m'a dit oui, lui dis-je me retournant vers lui.

Il fronce les sourcils alors qu'un sourire nostalgique illumine mon visage.

- Au début c'était génial ! Puis il y a eu Sakura, dont il a finit par accepter les avances. Ils sortaient avec nous deux en même temps. Et contrairement à Sakura et lui, nous nous n'avions jamais vraiment rompu.

- Dans ce cas pourquoi lui avoir fait ça ? Il a lui-même avoué à Sakura que ce n'était que pour une question de descendance qu'il était sorti avec elle.

- Tu es doué et observateur Shikamaru mais tu n'as pas tout vu on dirait, lui dis-je un petit sourire triste sur le visage. Il m'a détruit. As-tu une seule idée de la façon dont il m'a traité ? Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai eu envie d'en finir ? Je ne suis pas du genre à abandonner aussi facilement.

C'est bizarre, je n'ai jamais réussi à en parler mais pourtant avec Shikamaru, c'est venu tout seul. Et cela me soulage plus que je ne l'aurai cru. Un silence de quelques minutes passe.

- Et maintenant que comptes-tu faire ? finit par me demander Nara.

A suivre ! ! !

* * *

Azerty (en cosplay de Naruto, avec un modulateur de voix) : Je compte oublier ma vengeance et libérer Sasu-d'amour et Ita-beau-gosse pour offrir enfin à Kyu le lemon à trois qu'elle mérite !

Kyuubi : Copine !!

Moi : Je ne suis pas d'accord !! Faites ma fic à ma place tant qu'à faire…

Sasuke : Sincèrement, cela serai déjà mieux que ce que tu fais…

Moi : Mais je vous emmerde autant que vous êtes !! Je fais ce que je veux que cela plaise ou non !!

Naruto : C'est bien ça le problème !

Moi : Mais heu !! Bande de non reconnaissant !!

Sasuke : « Non reconnaissant » ??

Moi : Oui je trouvais plus l'antonyme de reconnaissant…

Naruto : L'anto… quoi ?

Sasuke (soupire) : L'antonyme, le contraire.

Naruto : Ohhhhh !! C'est qu'elle en connaît des trucs l'auteur !

Sasuke : Tu parles, elle a dû chercher comment cela s'écrivait…

Moi : HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!

Sasuke : Et puis c'est quand on a peu de culture générale qu'on l'étale…

Moi : …

Naruto : Je crois que tu l'as vexé…

Sasuke : Tant mieux, au moins on sera tranquille pour un temps.

Moi : …

Naruto : Oui mais là elle fait peur quand même, cela lui ressemble pas comme comportement ça…

Sasuke : M'en fous…

Naruto : Tu sais de quoi elle est capable Sasu-chan… à ta place je ne jouerai pas avec le feu…

Sasuke : …

Moi : …

Naruto : Et ben on n'est pas sorti…


	39. Chapter 39

**Titre de la fiction : "Sous le masque"**

**Titre du chapitre:**_** Le fameux bijou…**_

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Yaoi - Drame - Aventure/suspens - OCC justifié plus tard pour Naruto - UA - humour**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi que le monde dans lequel ils évoluent.**

**Note : Donc, ceci est ma deuxième fic sur Naruto ! Sasuke a bien déserté Konoha mais il est revenu après avoir tué Orochimaru. Ma fan fiction démarre quelques mois après son retour donc SPOIL de la première partie !**

* * *

Réponse aux commentaires anonymes :

Et vi **aemilia**, Shika avec son QI, ne pouvais pas ne pas se douter XD!! A cette époque là, (avant que Sasuke ne détruise Naruto), il n'avait encore rien découvert ;)!! Kiss! ! !

Génial **shinigami666 **mais pas pour Naruto XD!! Tout lu itombe en même temps, le pauvre!! Pour ta supposition... tu verras bien XD!! Kiss! ! !

NON **Verity971**, ÉCRIRE MA SUITE?? NON MAIS ÇA NE VA PAS?...Cela mis à part, Kyuubi et Azerty s'entendent à merveille XD, mais bon Kyuubi refuse que cela aille au delà de l'amitier... dommage pour Azerty XD (laisse tomber la dernière phrase, c'est juste une grosse connerie entre nous XD!!)! MErci pour ton commentaire :)!! Kiss! ! !

En même temps avec ses-je ne sais pas combien- de QI **MGA**, SHika était le seul capable de pouvoir y arriver XD!! Pour les personnages secondaires... on les retrouve bientôt pour certains... dans lontemps pour d'autre XD!! Kiss! ! !

Le mots que je cherche serai "ingrat" **carO°o0°o0O°**... en effet, XD!! Kiss! ! !

Moi aussi j'adore Shika, **cc**!! Aider les deux tourtereaux... tu connais les deux phénomènes... en effet, je pense que si quelqu'un peut les aider, c'est bien lui XD!! Je ne répondrais aux questions qu'en présence de mes avocats XD!! Kiss! ! !

Oui pour Shika, je sais **DeadlyWhisper**, tu me diras si sa prestation dans ma fic te convient XD!! Non, je ne connais pas Majin Tantei mais c'est pas grave, si tu veux m'y faire adhérer, développe vite fait 'histoire ;)!! Transexuel... mouais... ben moi, je pense de plus en plus que t'es un mec :p na, voilà c'est dit XD!! Kiss! ! !

* * *

Bonne lecture ! ! !

_- Et maintenant que comptes-tu faire ? finit par me demander Nara._

**Chapitre 38 : Le fameux bijou…**

Je fais quoi ? J'attends. J'attends que Sakura et Iruka reviennent avec le prisonnier afin de rendre la place à Tsunade. J'attendrai alors le moment propice où je l'engendrerai de façon à ce que Kyuubi puisse accomplir sa vengeance. J'attends également l'attaque de l'Akatsuki de façon à pouvoir partit tout en sachant que ce point est totalement réglé. J'attends de voir si mon père est vraiment en vie et si je vais devoir le tuer ou pas. Une fois cela fait, je quitterai ce monde de merde.

_« Même si ton père est en vie et récupère sa mémoire ? C'est égoïste gamin !_

_- On est loin d'être là…_

_- En effet et d'ailleurs tu as oublié que tu attendais aussi de faire une partie à trois avec je ne sais pas qui…_

_- Alors en fait j'ai une personne bien définie, la deuxième… on verra qui passera par là le moment venu…_

_- Oui mais moi, je m'inquiète… pire que Lee…_

_- Hi ! Hi ! Hi !_

_- … Et tu es sûr que cela va me plaire… ?_

_- Oh que oui, depuis le temps que tu en rêves… »_

Je la sens réfléchir.

_« Alors avec qui je rêve que tu le fasses depuis longtemps… à part avec les deux frangins qui s'entretueront plutôt que de goûter au plaisir de la chair ensemble, j'ai aucune idée là… »_

- Tu comptes faire quoi pour Sasuke ? répète alors Shikamaru.

Hein ? Pour toi ! Ben rien ! Tu es bien là où tu es. Voyant mon regard interrogatif, il soupire puis reprend.

- Sasuke est innocent, il n'a pas trahit le village, il ne mérite pas le déshonneur que tu lui imposes. De plus, vu les problèmes qu'il y a en ce moment, faire croire qu'Orochimaru est toujours vivant n'est pas une très bonne idée pour le moral des troupes. Pour ce qui c'est passé avec Sasuke, si tu veux en parler je suis là... même si c'est galère…

Et tu sais ce qui me fait le plus chier ? C'est qu'il a raison ce con... Je fais quoi moi maintenant ? Il est hors de question de te laisser sortir de prison. Tu y es, tu y restes.

- Pour le moment, je ne fais rien, j'ai deux problèmes qui doivent bientôt se régler et deux autres encore plus gros qui ne vont pas tarder à me sauter dessus alors dans l'immédiat, c'est le moindre de mes soucis !

Il fronce les sourcils. Je finis par m'asseoir et lui explique : après tout autant qu'il sache sinon il va me faire chier pour que je te libère. Et puis de toute façon, j'avais prévu de le mettre au courant demain donc…

- Les deux problèmes en court de règlement, c'est que l'on est sur le point d'arrêter celui qui à mis c'est mise à prix sur les têtes de Tsunade-Sama et de Sasuke, le deuxième est moins grave mais j'y tenais, c'est le mariage annulé entre Kiba et Hinata et celui prévu de l'aînée des Hyuuga avec le Kazekage.

Il fronce les sourcils mais étrangement même s'il montre un visage las, je sais qu'il m'écoute avec attention, ne disant rien m'invitant à continuer.

- Les deux gros problèmes qui vont tomber sur le village d'un moment à l'autre sont d'une part une attaque de l'Akatsuki sur Konoha avec comme allier le pays du son et de la foudre.

- Vous tenez ses informations d'Itachi Uchiwa ? me demande-t-il.

J'acquiesce.

- Et le deuxième ?

- Le deuxième est, comment dire, assez inattendu. Pour faire simple, Yondaime est vivant et l'Akatsuki se sert de lui. Ils lui ont fait un lavage de cerveau, et d'après ce que j'ai pu savoir il est bien décidé à détruire Konoha mais j'ai demandé que cela me soit confirmé par Jiraiya.

Là sur le coup, je suis fier de mon effet.

- Le conseil est déjà au courant pour la bataille imminente, nous aurons sur ce point une légère avance puisque nous serons la veille du jour J, quand elle aura lieu. Ce n'est pas énorme mais c'est non négligeable. J'attends la confirmation, pour informer le conseil au sujet de Yondaime.

Il reste silencieux un moment dans sa position favorite, les yeux clos, assis en tailleur, chaque doigts de ses main se touchant. Quelques minutes plus tard, il rouvre ses paupières.

- Bien, vous avez un plan pour contrer cette attaque ?

- Non pas spécialement mais je suppose que toi tu en auras un. J'allais justement demander à te voir pour que tu nous le conçoives.

Il lève les yeux au ciel et murmure un « galère » avant de me demander différents détails sur ce que je sais. Puis il m'explique qu'il reviendra en début de matinée demain me montrer son plan. J'acquiesce en silence.

- Shikamaru ?

- Oui ?

- Tu veux bien être mon bras droit le temps que je reste à ce poste ?

Il me sourit avant de se retourner vers la porte. Je remets alors mon masque en place.

- Tu as bien muri. C'est dommage que tu ne veuilles pas de ce poste. Si on exclut le cas de Sasuke, tu fais un très bon Hokage Naruto.

Il finit par ouvrir la porte alors que je retire le voile, me penchant sur la fenêtre. Un bon Hokage ? Tu parles… Toi, tu étais doué en tant que Kage mais moi, je ne suis vraiment pas fait pour ce poste. Je soupire. Il n'a pas répondu à ma question n'empêche.

_« En fin de compte, il a plutôt un joli fessier. Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de m'y attarder mais il est plutôt pas mal…_

_- Kyuubi, de un il est fou amoureux de Témari et hétéro pure souche et puis je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas lui. De toute façon tu trouveras jamais… Au départ je n'étais pas pour mais après avoir vu quelques petits trucs j'ai changé d'avis…_

_- Hein ? C'est sensé être un indice ça ? »_

Je souris. Quelqu'un frappe alors. A travers la porte, je reconnais notre ancien sensei. Nous allons enfin savoir quel est ce mystérieux bijou.

_« Parie sur un collier !_

_- Et moi sur un bracelet !_

_- Si je gagne, ce soir tu sors en boite et tu te fais le premier bel inconnu que tu croises. Si c'est toi qui gagne, j'attendrai sagement cette fameuse partie à trois, alors ?_

_- Marché conclu ! »_

- ENTRER !! m'écriai-je alors.

Kakashi pénètre dans la pièce d'un pas non chaland et totalement déstressé, en gros son attitude habituelle.

- Voici le rapport de la mission, Hokage-Sama, me dit-il me tendant une pile de feuilles que je prends négligemment pour poser un peu plus loin.

Mon masque est toujours sur lui, il sait que je le regarde, il sait ce que j'attends.

- Je vous le répète Hokage-Sama, c'est personnel et cela n'a pas d'importance, me répondit-il.

- Vous étiez ensemble avant le massacre de son clan, n'est-ce pas ?

Je le vois frémir mais c'est bien la seule réaction corporelle qu'il montre cependant intérieurement, il est complètement bouleversé. Puis son unique œil me regarde avec détermination.

- Il était mineur et vous avez presque dix ans de différence, lui fis-je remarquer.

_« Je croyais que tu voulais les mettre ensemble ?_

_- Oui, pourquoi ?_

_- Tu le lui reproches, je te fais remarquer…_

_- Laisse faire les pros, princesse…_

_- Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Toi un pro pour ça ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Elle est drôle celle-là !! »_

- Je l'aimais.

- Ce n'est plus le cas ?

- Non !

Il ment. Je soupire.

- Si ce n'étais plus le cas, vous n'agiriez pas comme cela, Hatake-San.

- Que voulez-vous au juste ? me demande-t-il étrangement calme.

- Savoir quel est l'objet qui vous a mis dans un tel état.

Il se tourne alors vers la fenêtre, jetant son regard vers les toits des maisons du village avant de revenir vers moi. Doucement il met sa main dans sa poche et pose son poignet fermé sur le bureau. Lentement il écarte ses doigts, maintenant sa main toujours sur le meuble me cachant l'objet tant convoité. Puis légèrement, dans une caresse tendre sur le bijou, sa main se retire.

Ohhhhhhhhhh !

_« Kyuubi ? _

_- Snif pourquoi je ne pouvais pas gagner, hein ? Bon voyons le bon côté des choses, tu as perdu aussi gamin. »_

En effet, devant mes yeux, une longue et fine chaine couleur pépite est déposée. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui m'intéresse. Non ! C'est l'anneau en or massif accroché à la chaine où je peux distinguer l'inscription : « Ai » ainsi que les initiale I-K. I et K. Itachi et Kakashi. Une promesse d'amour éternelle. Je comprends mieux notre sensei maintenant.

- J'avais raison ! Si vous ne l'aimiez plus, vous n'aurez pas gardé l'anneau identique accroché également à une fine chaine que vous portez à votre cou.

Il se contente de fixer le bijou sur le bureau sans me répondre.

- De toute façon cela n'a plus d'importance, finit-il par dire en se tournant pour quitter la pièce.

- Vous oubliez quelque chose, Kakashi-San.

- Vous pouvez le jeter. Aujourd'hui, j'arrête cette mascarade.

Je me lève et me dirige vers lui alors que sa main est figée sur la poignée de la porte. Je remets de façon à ce qu'il le sente la chainette et son précieux '' pendentif'' dans la poche d'où il l'avait sortit quelques minutes plus tôt.

- L'illusion est partout, dès fois il suffit juste d'attendre un peu pour qu'elle s'estompe.

_« Joli, l'image qui peut-être pris à double sens… mais la dernière fois qui l'a eu droit à une illusion c'était Itachi qui lui a lancé… et cela n'était pas vraiment un bon souvenir pour lui, je pense._

_- C'est justement parce que cela a un rapport avec l'aîné des Uchiwa que j'ai choisi cette image là !_

_- Hum ! C'est une tactique ! Mais je ne suis pas sure que lui le prenne bien. »_

Je reporte mon attention sur l'amour de ton frère. Il est toujours figé.

- Et combien de temps faut-il, à votre avis ?

_« Ok, j'ai rien dit. Il a compris l'allusion. »_

- Quelques jours, une semaine, deux tout au plus.

Il finit par sortir du bureau. Itachi lui a aussi dit d'attendre. Cela va le faire réfléchir. Je me tourne alors vers le bureau où la pile de paperasse n'a pas désemplit. Je soupire et m'y installe.

_« Match nul, gamin donc ce soir c'est repos mais avant la partie à trois, tu passes à l'attaque. Que tu le veuilles ou non !_

_- Oui, oui, Kyu-chan !!_

_- Je suis très sérieuse gamin !_

_- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, princesse !_

_- … »_

Le reste de l'après-midi passe plutôt vite. Quelques retours de mission, toujours plus de paperasse et toujours aucune nouvelle de Sakura et Iruka. A l'horloge de la ville sept heures et demie sonne. Je me lève alors non content d'en avoir fini avec tous ces papiers.

_« Tu retournes le voir ?_

_- Même après ce qui c'est passé hier, le deal n'a pas été annulé. Et vu qu'un de plus est au courant, si je pouvais éviter que mon identité ne soit annoncée, cela m'arrangerait. »_

Lorsque je pénètre dans la pièce, comme plus tôt dans la journée, à la venue de Kakashi, ton frère et toi vous redressez.

- Kit ?

- Cela t'étonne tant que ça de me voir, Itachi ?

- Tu tiens à ce point garder ton identité secrète, dis moi ! Ou tu as finis par tomber sous mon charme ?

- Si tu tiens à récupérer Kakashi, une fois cette histoire fini, tu devrais arrêter ce genre de paroles.

Un silence s'installe. Je me tourne alors vers toi. Ton visage est toujours face au mur mais de la façon dont tu es positionné, je sais que la discussion entre ton frère et moi à toute ton attention.

- On arrête ce jeu, me demande Itachi mais c'est plus une affirmation qu'une question.

- Oui !

Une fois cela dit, je me dirige vers ta cellule.

- Tu as parlé avec lui ?

- Oui, j'ai aussi assisté à votre petite discussion ce matin.

- Et ?

- J'ai plaidé en ta faveur.

- Merci !

Je pénètre alors dans ta cellule où je défais tes chaines. Tu finis par te retourner, enlevant d'une main ton bandeau, Sharigan activé, m'envoyant le regard le plus menaçant que tu puisses faire.

- Mets-toi dos au mur. Il n'y a plus de raison de t'attacher dans ce sens et tu seras plus allaise dans cette position.

Tu t'exécutes sans un mot, me foudroyant toujours du regard. Une fois enchaîné à nouveau, je te mets un véritable bandeau, reprenant le morceau de tissu déchiré. Mais au moment où mes mains passent derrière ta tête, mon corps frôlant le tien, tu murmures.

- Je suis désolé.

STOP ! ARRET SUR IMAGE ! Retour en arrière ! Ah, non, je devais me douter que cela ne marchait que dans les films.

- Tu diras à Naruto que je suis désolé.

Je reprends alors mes gestes avant de m'éloigner de quelques centimètres.

- C'est un peu tard pour des excuses, Sasuke.

- Je suis désolé, conclus-tu dans un murmure.

Ma main se lève alors sans vraiment que je m'en rende compte, mais au frôlement de mes doigts sur la peau de ta joue, je reviens à la réalité, ramenant dans un mouvement brusque ma main vers moi. Deux larmes coulent de mes yeux dans un silence absolu. Dans ce même moment de paix, je ressors de ta cellule et sans un mot, je me retrouve dans la rue, appuyé sur le mur d'une maison quelconque, je glisse à terre.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, tu me troubles autant… ?

A suivre !

* * *

Azerty (une boîte de mouchoir vide à la main) : Que c'est beau !

Naruto : Pourquoi je suis toujours mal en point dans cette fic ??

Moi : Parce que c'est comme ça que je t'ai conçu !!

Sasuke : Alors comme ça mon frère est amoureux de Kakashi…

Moi : Ouaip pourquoi ?

Sasuke : C'est bon à savoir…

Kakashi : Dis quand j'y pense, il avait seize ans Itachi ?

Moi : Heu… J'ai fait les calculs hier et je m'en rappelle plus mais c'est dans ces eaux là !

Sasuke (s'approchant de l'argenté) : Ca te dirais d'aller boire un verre ?

Naruto : 0.O

Moi : 0.O

Itachi : 0.O

Kakashi : 0.O

Itachi : NON MAIS CA NE VA PAS ?! QU'EST-CE QUI TE PREND ?

Sasuke : Quoi ? Tu as confiance en Kakashi n'est-ce pas ?

Itachi :…

Sasuke (en prenant le bras de Kakashi) : Et vous sensei, vous avez confiance en moi ?

Kakashi : Heu... oui…

Sasuke : Parfait alors allons prendre un verre !

Naruto : SASUKE SI TU SORS AVEC LUI, JE TE JURE QUE JE VAIS REVOIR GAARA ET ITACHI ET QUE l'ON SE FAIT LA PLUS BELLE PARTIE A TROIS JAMAIS VU !!

Sasuke (lâchant un instant le bras qu'il tenait, se penchant sur le bond, murmurant) : Ne tant fait pas, il ne se passera rien, c'est juste pour faire chier mon frère.

Itachi : Il… il… il… ne peut pas me faire ça ? Si ?

Sasuke (s'éloignant) : Alors Kakashi-Chan, comment allez-vous ?

Moi : Je suis en train de prendre le total contrôle des personnages là, moi. Donc arme secrète enclenché…

**BOUM**

Moi : Parfait alors reprenons, Masashi-San, auriez-vous la bonté de me prêter les personnages de votre génialissime manga répondant au doux nom de Naruto ?

Sasuke : NON !

Itachi : NON !

Naruto : NON !

Kakashi : NON !

Masashi : Oui mais que le temps de ta fic.

Moi : YATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !! Donc la suite…


	40. Chapter 40

**Titre de la fiction : "Sous le masque"**

**Titre du chapitre: **_**Une petite aide serai la bienvenue !**_

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Yaoi - Drame - Aventure/suspens - OCC justifié plus tard pour Naruto - UA - humour**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi que le monde dans lequel ils évoluent.**

**Note : Donc, ceci est ma deuxième fic sur Naruto ! Sasuke a bien déserté Konoha mais il est revenu après avoir tué Orochimaru. Ma fan fiction démarre quelques mois après son retour donc SPOIL de la première partie !**

* * *

Réponse aux commentaires anonymes :

Merci beaucoup **MGA**, ton compliment me touche et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant :)! Kiss! ! !

Lol, non **carO°o0°o0O°**, tu as bien lu XD... reste à savoir pourquoi XD... comment semer le doute ;)!! Kiss! ! !

Lol, pas faux **aemilia **mais bon comme je l'ai dit précédemment... vu que l'on ne sait rien de Sasuke... pourquoi a-t-il dit cela?? XD!! Kiss! ! !

pourtant ce chapitre n'est pas plus court que les autres **DeadlyWhisper **mais j'avoue, il y a pas mal de dialogue, cela doit être ça;)!! UNE FILLE ?!... je ne suis vraiment pas doué moi, je suis sure que Shika lui aurai trouvé!! En tout cas, tu m'as bien eu dans les chapitres précédents ;)!! Kiss! ! !

Lol **Verity971**, tu penses déjà à combien il reste de chapitres alors que l'histoire est encore en loin d'être résolu XD!! La partie à trois avec qui? Vous ne vous y attendrais pas, c'est tout ce que je peux dire ;)!! Kiss! ! !

Et oui **cc**,il a dit désolé mais bon, avec lui, faut se méfier XD!! Moi arrêté de les torturer? Tu déconnes là XD!! Voilà a suite;)! Kiss! ! !

* * *

**Bonne lecture ! ! !**

_Deux larmes coulent de mes yeux dans un silence absolu. Dans ce même moment de paix, je ressors de ta cellule et sans un mot, je me retrouve dans la rue, appuyé sur le mur d'une maison quelconque, je glisse à terre. _

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, tu me troubles autant… ?_

**Chapitre 39 : Une petite aide serai la bienvenue !**

Mes paupières sont lourdes. Je prends quelques minutes avant de les ouvrir. Devant mes yeux un plafond blanc et dans mes narines ton odeur. Je suis dans ta chambre.

_« Kyuubi ?_

_- Oui gamin, avec tous ces évènements tu t'es endormi dans la rue, hier soir. J'ai pris une possession légère de ton corps lorsque la nuit fut noire et je t'ai ramené ici._

_- Merci._

_- De rien gamin. »_

Une heure plus tard, je suis dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Il est à peine cinq heures et demi, je suis tranquille pendant une bonne heure au moins… sauf s'il y a un gros problème et vu ceux que j'ai en ce moment, cela serai sympa de ne pas en rajouter. Je me dirige alors vers le pan de mur où sont accrochés les vidéos qui tournent et enregistrent sans cesse ta cellule et celle de ton frère. Après un succinct visionnement de ces films qui me montrent qu'Itachi ne t'a toujours rien dit, je me concentre à nouveau sur la paperasse. La mâtinée passe normalement avec des équipes qui reviennent de missions, celles qui y partent, les allés venue de Shizune dans mon bureau pour me couvrir encore et encore de papiers.

Au bout de quelques heures, une énième personne frappe à la porte. Mais cette fois, le chakra et les émotions que je perçois ne sont pas celles de n'importe qui.

- Entrez !

Un vieil homme pénètre alors an la pièce

- Bonjour Mitokado-San ! Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

- Bonjour kitsune. Je suis venu vous voir pour vous faire part de diverses choses.

- Je vous en pris asseyez-vous ! lui dis-je, montrant de la main un siège me faisant face.

Après quelques secondes de silence, c'est moi qui commence.

- Je vous écoute.

- Tout d'abord j'aurai deux questions à vous poser. Avez-vous des nouvelles supplémentaires en ce qui concerne la bataille surprise que prévoie l'Akatsuki sur notre village?

- Oui. J'ai eu grâce à Itachi d'autres informations concernant le déroulement ainsi que le plan qu'ils avaient prévu. J'attends d'ailleurs dans la journée Shikamaru Nara que j'ai chargé hier d'élaborer un plan afin de contrer au mieux cette attaque.

- Bien, vous viendrez nous en faire part lors de la réunion du conseil prévu dans la soirée.

J'acquiesce en silence avant qu'il ne reprenne.

- La deuxième question est si vous avez fait des recherches sur l'éventuelle possibilité qu'Orochimaru soit toujours en vie ?

- Oui mais pour le moment, rien est apparu. Je compte interroger Sasuke Uchiwa dès ce soir.

Il baisse alors son menton sur ses mains croisées, plongé dans ses pensées en pleine réflexion. Je l'observe un instant. Dix minutes passent ainsi avant qu'il ne finisse par se lever.

- Bien, nous n'avons pas encore fixé la date du procès de Sasuke Uchiwa, étant donné qu'une attaque peu survenir n'importa quand, nous préférons attendre que toute menace soit écartée.

- Je comprends tout à fait. Par contre, avez-vous choisis qui serait le prochain Hokage, Mitokado-San ? lui demande-je alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir.

Il se retourne alors vers moi.

- Non, nous ne sommes toujours pas tombés d'accords sur un nom, vous allez devoir garder ce titre encore un peu, conclu-t-il en sortant de la pièce.

… Ils sont cons !

_« Ehhhhhhhh !! Le respect envers ses ainés, tu connais ?_

_- Ça n'a rien à voir ! Non sérieux là ils abusent ! Ils me prennent pour un idiot en plus ! Comme si je n'avais pas compris leur petit jeu!_

_- Tu ne peux pas leur en vouloir ! Ils te veulent comme Hokage et les vieux c'est têtus, je peux te le dire !_

_- Des fois je me dis qui si je leur donnais ma véritable identité, ils me foutraient la paix !_

_- Et occasionnellement à la porte aussi et cela avec ce que tu sais et tout ce qui est en place actuellement, tu ne peux pas te le permettre. »_

Pffff ! Toute cette mascarade commence vraiment à m'énerver. Vivement que tout soit fini.

Je retourne alors à mon bureau. Quelques minutes plus tard, un oiseau entre dans la pièce et se pose sur mes papiers. Je me crispe un instant. Ca c'est des nouvelles d'Iruka. Alors que je décroche et déplie le papier se trouvant sur la patte de l'animal, je pris silencieusement pour que ce soit une bonne nouvelle.

_Le ver a mordu la pomme et s'est retrouvé piégé. Dans la journée de demain, la pomme aura pourri !_

_I.U._

Demain, la pomme aura pourri ! Je me permets un petit sourire. Ils seront de retour demain, parfait. Tsunade reprendra sa place rapidement dans l'après-midi ou dans la soirée. Voilà enfin une bonne nouvelle. Je me demande si leur relation a évolué …

C'est à ce moment là que je sens Shikamaru approcher. Je range le papier et libère l'oiseau du jutsu dans lequel Iruka l'avait enfermé avant de prier mon ancien camarade de rentrer.

Je plonge alors la pièce dans le noir comme la veille. Aucune envie qu'une information ne sorte d'ici. J'en profite alors pour retirer mon masque. Shikamaru passe alors prêt d'une heure à m'expliquer son plan, à noter sur une carte chaque emplacement des ninjas de Konoha, en fonction des informations que je lui avais données.

- Si comme vous le dîtes, Itachi Uchiwa s'est fait prendre de façon volontaire, il faudrait également mettre des hommes devant la prison pour ne pas qu'il puisse être libéré.

- Non, justement, il doit pouvoir s'enfuir!

Il me jette un regard interrogatif.

- Itachi est de notre côté, j'en suis certain. Ma technique dont j'ai expliqué le fonctionnement le premier jour de son arrestation m'a montré beaucoup de choses. Une fois libre, l'Akatsuki ne s'en souciera pas et cela nous permettra d'avoir un atout en plus dans notre jeu.

- Je vois, dit-il pensif.

Mais je sais très bien qu'il n'est qu'à moitié convaincu. En même temps, ton frère a tué tout son clan… je reprends donc sur un autre sujet.

- Je suis de votre avis, Nara-San, sur le fait qu'ils attaqueront sur la porte Nord, laissant leurs alliés s'en prendre aux autres points cardinaux.

- Je pense également que si le quatrième est toujours vivant, c'est de ce côté qu'il attaquera afin que chacun puisse avoir un œil sur lui en cas de problème, vu qu'il n'est de leur côté que par un lavage de cerveau. Et il se peut très bien que le choc de revenir dans son village natal lui fasse avoir des flashs qui le feront alors douter. Donc il faudra que les personnes qu'ils combattent soient des personnes qu'il est connu, cela permettrai un choc plus violent.

- Il est venu pour moi, c'est moi qu'il attaquera. Je me battrais contre lui et essayerai de le capturer vivant.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit la bonne soluti…

- Je serai son seul adversaire, répète-je d'un ton autoritaire dont je ne me savais pas capable.

Il soupire lascivement. Il fallut une heure de plus pour les derniers détails et mes remarques. Une fois cela fait, un silence s'installe, et j'en profite pour revoir le plan dans ma tête.

- Quand as-tu changé, Naruto ?

Je lève mon regard vers lui.

- Cela ne sait pas fait du jour au lendemain… disons que j'ai grandi et compris pas mal de choses.

- Grandir et murir sont une chose, le fait que tu refuses le poste d'Hokage ou tes tentatives de suicide sont un tout autre problème.

- Shika je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

- Bien ! dit-il en se levant. Quand tu seras décidé, je suis là, me dit-il en se levant. Tu n'es pas seul comme tu le crois Naruto, conclu-t-il lascivement avant de sortir de la pièce.

Lui aussi tiens, il m'énerve. Il ne peut pas s'occuper de sa vie et me laisser tranquille.

_« Il n'a pas tord, tu n'es pas seul, gamin !_

_- Oui je t'ai toi, je sais._

_- Pas seulement… »_

Ça y ait, ils se sont tous donner le mot ou quoi ? Je soupire.

_« Bon, tu sors ce soir gamin ?_

_- Pas ce soir…_

_- Tu as raison, tu peux te servir de l'interrogatoire de l'Uchiwa pour le faire avec lui !_

_- Kyuubi, pas ce soir…_

_- T'es chiant quand t'es déprimé gamin… »_

L'après-midi se passe sans rien de particulier, si ce n'est la réponse de Gaara qui me remercie. Il me fait part aussi dans sa missive du fait qu'il viendra dans deux jours avec des renforts pour de nous apporter de l'aide en vue de l'attaque de l'Akatsuki. Parfait, on ne sera pas de trop. En espérant que pas trop de victimes ne soient à déplorer. De toute façon, d'après le plan de Shika, chaque membre de cette satanée organisation sera pris en charge par une équipe de trois ninjas. On verra bien, de toute façon nous ne sommes que des pions sur l'échiquier du Monde afin de protéger notre roi : le village et la reine est son principal atout : l'Hokage. Avec un peu de chance, Tsunade aura repris ses fonctions d'ici là. J'espère. J'ai vraiment hâte que tout se termine.

Mes yeux se posent alors sans m'en rendre vraiment compte sur le pan de mur derrière lequel se cache les écrans. Poussé par une étrange force, je me lève et relève le morceau de mur me cachant ton image. Toujours dans cette semi-conscience, je t'observe passant mes doigts sur l'écran froid où se situe ton visage. Je t'aime. Je t'aime à en crever. Et c'est ça qui m'énerve le plus. ÇA M'ÉNERVE ! TU M'ÉNERVES ! JE HAIS CETTE EMPRISE QUE TU AS SUR MOI ! JE TE HAIS ! JE T'AIME !

Dans un excès de rage, je malaxe mon chakra, formant d'une main un rasagen qui perfore l'écran mais aussi le mur avant de m'affaler contre le mur en larmes. JE T'AIME !

Je regarde alors ma main en sang. Les murs de la tour de l'Hokage sont renforcés… j'avais oublié ce détail, je crois. Des bruits sourds me parviennent, la poignée de la porte bouge mais elle est verrouillée.

- Hokage-Sama ! Vous allez bien ?

Je reconnais la voix de Shizune. Après un bref soupir et avoir ravalé mes larmes, je me lève pour lui ouvrir. Derrière la porte, j'aperçois aussi cinq ANBU Au loin, je sens d'autres ninjas arriver. Il faut avouer que réussir à casser le mur seule Tsunade et toi avaient réussi jusqu'à présent. Enfin, ils sont tous inquiets. Et s'ils savaient qui j'étais réellement, réagirait-il de la même manière ?

- Oui, ne vous en faites pas, je vais bien. Je me suis juste un peu énervé.

- Un peu, vous avez vu l'état de votre main ?

Je regarde alors mes doigts. Il faut avouer que l'on ne voit rien avec tout le sang mais Kyuubi a déjà presque tout cicatrisé.

- Vous devriez aller à l'hôpital… me dit-elle en prenant mon bras.

- Non, non, c'est bon ! Vous en faites pas je m'en occupe. Je me régénère très vite. Ce n'est pas la peine de déranger les medic-nin pour si peu.

C'est à ce moment là que je m'aperçois de la présence de Shikamaru et je ne sais pas pourquoi je sens que cela va être ma fête.

- Shika ? murmure-je.

Malgré mon chuchotement, les personnes présentes m'ont entendu. Leur regard passe de lui à moins plusieurs fois. Shikamaru soupire fortement avant de pénétrer dans le bureau, baragouinant un « excusez-moi » avant de fermer la porte au nez de tous.

Son regard est accusateur. Après quelques minutes de silence, il lève ses yeux aux plafonds en prenant place sur un fauteuil.

- Avec cette scène, les rumeurs vont aller bon train alors tu vas maintenant me dire ce que tu as sur le cœur avant de tout détruire à force de garder ce que tu as au fond de toi.

Quand je dis que j'airais dû l'envoyer en mission de plusieurs mois, je ne déconnais pas. Cela aurait tellement été plus simple, maintenant il ne va plus vouloir me lâcher. Résigné, je m'installe face à lui. Le voile a repris sa place et mon masque est posé sur le bureau. Nos regards se fixent un moment, puis je prends la parole.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire !

A suivre !

* * *

Naruto : J'ai toujours quelque chose à dire !

Moi : Hé ben, là non !

Naruto : Mais si, tu vas voir je vais lui raconter comment faire les meilleurs ramens du monde !

Shikamaru : Parce que tu sais cuisiner toi ?

Naruto : OUIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !! DES RAMENS !

Shikamaru : Bon courage Sasuke…

Sasuke : …

Shikamaru : Cure de ramen, matin, midi et soir. Ça ne doit pas être drôle tous les jours !

Moi : Quand on aime, on ne compte pas !!


	41. Chapter 41

**Titre de la fiction : "Sous le masque"**

**Titre du chapitre: **_**Le jour où tout a changé **_**ou**_** confession !**_

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Yaoi - Drame - Aventure/suspens - OCC justifié plus tard pour Naruto - UA - humour**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi que le monde dans lequel ils évoluent.**

**Note : Donc, ceci est ma deuxième fic sur Naruto ! Sasuke a bien déserté Konoha mais il est revenu après avoir tué Orochimaru. Ma fan fiction démarre quelques mois après son retour donc SPOIL de la première partie !**

* * *

Réponse aux commentaires anonymes :

Il a plein de choses à dire **MGA**... mais il ne le veux pas... shikamaru va-t-il réussir à lui sortir les vers du nez ? XD!! ? Non, ce n'est pas une gaffe, tu crois que cela en ai une parce que TOI, TU sais que c'est lui! Mais les personnes autour sont à des lieux d'imaginer que le gamin faible, maladroit et idiot puisse être Kitsune qui est calme, réfléchit et puissant... même s'il s'empiffrer de ramen, l'image de Naruto se superposerai à la sienne mais il chasserai bien vite cette idée... je ne sais pas si tu comprends mais disons juste que c'est le genre de phrase qui passe inarperçu si tu ne sais pas qui a dit vraiment;)!! Kiss! ! !

Désolée de te contredire mais je connais au moins de mec qui ont lu ma fic (lorsque je l'ai publié sur au autre site)** DeadlyWhisper**! Le premier était gay... pas besoin d'expliquer pourquoi il aimait le YAOI XD! Le deuxième avit une copine mais m'a fait comprendre explicitement qu'il était bi ;)!! Je suppose que tu l'es aussi ;)!! (T'es pas obligé de répondre à la dernière remarque, c'est un abile stratagème de ma part pour te le faire dire sans te poser la question ouvertement XD)))! Kiss! ! !

XD **carO°o0°o0O°**!! En même temps de base, leur relation est violente puisque fate uniquement sur la rivalité de puissance et de combats XD!! Mais vi, moi aussi je plains Sasuke lorsqu'il sera Uke;)!! Kiss! ! !

Alors, alors **aemilia**... Naruto est plutôt têtu et il tient toujours ses positions / Shikamaru est faignard mais avec son QI, il arrive toujours où il le souhaite... Qui va gagner ce duel ? XD!! Lis et tu verras;)!! Kiss! ! !

Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments cc :)!! Naruto va-t-il se confier? tu verras bien, comme je le dis au dessus, qui de l'entêté ou de l'intelligent va gagner ? XD!!

* * *

_Quand je dis que j'airais du l'envoyer en mission de plusieurs mois, je ne déconnais pas. Cela aurait tellement été plus simple, maintenant il ne va plus vouloir me lâcher. Résigné, je m'installe face à lui. Le voile a repris sa place et mon masque est posé sur le bureau. Nos regards se fixent un moment, puis je prends la parole._

_- Je n'ai rien à te dire ! _

**Chapitre 40: Le jour où tout a changé ou confession !**

Nos regards se s'affrontent avec intensité. Je savais qu'il ne me lâcherait pas mais je n'ai absolument pas envie de déballer ma vie. Quinze minutes passent ainsi avant qu'il ne finisse par lever les yeux au plafond.

-Bon, très bien! Pourquoi avoir refusé le titre d'Hokage ?

- C'est personnel !

- Galère !

Il me fixe une nouvelle fois d'un air désespéré.

- Personnel ou pas, en tant que bras droit, je dois t'aider.

- Ce n'est pas ton rôle et je n'ai besoin de ça !

- Vu le magnifique trou sur le mur à ta droite ainsi que la blessure au niveau de ta main, je n'en suis pas convaincu.

Je garde le silence. S'il continue comme ça, il va me faire craquer. Et cela je le refuse, il n'a pas à être mêlé à cette histoire, à notre histoire, à mon histoire…

- Tu devrais la faire soigner d'ailleurs !

- Kyuubi s'en occupe, la blessure est déjà refermée.

- Alors mets un bandage si tu ne veux pas que l'on te pose de questions.

J'acquiesce en silence. Shikamaru pousse alors un énorme soupir avant de déclarer :

- Parle-moi avant que ça dégénère. Tu as de plus en plus de mal à garder ça pour toi.

Je reste toujours silencieux tout en le défiant du regard.

- Dans un sens, c'est mieux que tu l'es fait maintenant, la personne chargé de réparer le mur n'était pas encore passé pour refermer celui que Sasuke-Sama avait fait.

- Je ne suis plus le gamin qui s'emportait pour un rien. Ce n'est pas en ajoutant ce genre de suffixe derrière son nom que je vais réagir au quart de tour.

Il sourit.

- Tu as vraiment changé Naruto. Mais tu devrais quand même en parler…

- J'ai dit non!

Il pousse un énième soupir avant de changer de sujet, reprenant le vouvoiement.

- Vous m'aviez parlé du mariage entre le Kazekage et Hyuuga Hinata !

- En effet !

- Dans ce cas vous aurez sans doute des renforts, non ?

- Oui, le Kazakage viendra en personne dans deux jours avec une quinzaine de ninja de niveau ANBU.

Je fais une pause. Il faut que je lui dise pour ça aussi.

- Il faut que vous sachiez aussi que Tsunade n'est pas vraiment morte : c'était un coup monté. Iruka et Sakura doivent aussi arrivés demain, repris-je.

Il fronce les sourcils mais ne fait aucun commentaire et ferme alors ses yeux, prenant sa position favorite : il réfléchit.

Je suis désolé mais pour ce qui te concerne, je ne lui dirais rien.

Au bout cinq minutes, ses paupières s'ouvrent d'un coup. Son regard se perd dans le mien. Une étrange lueur illumine ses yeux.

Il déplie devant moi le plan de Konoha.

- Le mieux serait d'éparpiller de chaque côté du village les ninjas de Suna. Le Kazekage ainsi que Tsunade resteraient à vos côtés.

Il passe ensuite un temps à m'expliquer le pourquoi du comment.

- Mais un autre problème est à prévoir : si Itachi est libéré et que puisque vous ne voulez pas intervenir, Sasuke Uchiwa le saura aussi…

Je lève un sourcil : je n'avais pas pensé à cela, tiens.

- Dans un sens, ce n'est pas plus mal : on aura besoin de tous les ninjas et puisqu'il n'a rien fait…

- IL N'A PAS RIEN FAIT !!

Et voilà, je lui dis que je sais me contrôler mais à la moindre petite remarque je prends la mouche. Un sourire élargit quelques secondes son visage comme s'il était fier de lui avant de reprendre.

- Sasuke n'a rien fait contre le village, tu l'as toi-même avoué. On aura besoin de lui.

Son ton est presque autoritaire. Deux sentiments contradictoires apparaissent en moi. Que dois-je faire ? Il n'a pas tord, tu es le deuxième ninja le plus fort du village après moi. On aura besoin de toi. Mais mon cœur peut-il me laisser faire ça ? Te libérer comme si de rien été ? Te laisser reprendre ton titre d'héros ?

Je prends ma tête dans mes mains, ayant au préalable posé mes coudes sur le bureau.

T'ai-je fait assez souffrir ? La réponse est claire en moi : non ! Pourtant si je pense au village en premier lieu, je ne peux pas me permettre de te négliger… surtout pour une des plus grandes batailles que va connaître le village depuis l'attaque du renard à neuf queues. L'Akatsuki a récupéré tous les démons, il ne leur manque que Kyuubi ! Et ils n'obtiendront des informations sur l'endroit où je me trouve qu'en attaquant. Je suppose d'ailleurs qu'ils doivent attendre le retour d'Iruka avant de passer à l'action.

On a besoin de toi, le village a besoin de toi… cela me fait mal de l'avouer mais... j'ai besoin de toi, en tant qu'Hokage, pour le bien du village, j'ai besoin de toi…

Je pousse un énième soupir avant de relever légèrement ma tête, les yeux sur le bureau, vides de toutes expressions.

- Cela faisait six mois que l'on sortait ensemble. Tsunade nous avait confié une mission de rang B, c'est-à-dire rien, si l'on compare à ce que l'on a pu avoir plus tard. Même si nous étions ensemble, Sasuke avait le même comportement qu'avant. Il était distant en public, m'insultait, me prenait de haut ; alors moi j'avais envie qu'il me remarque, qu'il soit fier de moi. C'était con mais c'est comme ça. J'avais pratiquement dix-huit ans et j'étais amoureux. Je voulais qu'il me voit, que l'on se montre ensemble dans le village. Cela faisait deux ans qu'il était rentré. Je me rappelle encore la joie que j'ai éprouvée le jour où Tsunade nous a annoncé son retour et sa réintégration au sein de l'équipe 7.

Oui, je me rappelle avoir senti mon cœur s'arrêter avant de reprendre à une vitesse incroyable, je me rappelle des larmes de joies qui ont chatouillé mes yeux, je me rappelle du véritable sourire qui illuminait mon visage ce jour là. Et j'ai tout gâché ou plutôt j'ai enfin arrêté d'être aussi naïf.

- C'est durant cette mission que tout a basculé. La mission en elle-même s'est bien passée mais c'est le chemin du retour qui a posé problème. On est tombé sur une troupe de quinze ninjas d'Oto, moi avec mon caractère et le fait de vouloir _l_'impressionné, j'ai fait comme d'habitude : j'ai sauté dans le tas. Ils ne nous avaient pas repérés, on aurait pu mettre en place un plan mais j'en ai fait qu'à ma tête et j'en ai payé les conséquences. On s'est retrouvé séparé chacun d'un côté mais le problème c'était que Sakura et Kakashi avait respectivement trois ninjas après eux, moi deux alors que_ lui_ en avait sept. Je te passe les détails du combat. Toujours est-il que Sasuke en a tué plusieurs mais il s'est fait blesser et que moi, une fois débarrassé de mes deux ennemis, je suis parti l'aider. Je suis arrivé juste avant qu'un ninja lui assène l'ultime coup. Sakura nous a rejoins de suite après et quelques secondes plus tard, nos ennemis étaient morts. Le reste du trajet s'est fait dans un silence pesant que je n'osais pas rompre. Je m'en voulais, c'est à ce moment là, lorsque j'ai failli _le_ perdre, que je me suis rendu compte que j'avais agi de façon idiote voire profondément débile.

Je fais une légère pause, Shikamaru ne dit pas un mot.

- Lors du rapport que l'on a du faire à l'Hokage, Sakura m'a lynché. Elle m'a traité de tous les noms, me ridiculisant de toute part, expliquant qu'à cause de moi Sasuke avait failli mourir. Je n'ai rien pu dire. Je savais qu'elle m'en voulait mais à ce point non. C'était une bonne amie, presqu'une sœur pour moi et elle m'a poignardé dans le dos. J'avais mal. Je m'en voulais déjà mais là j'ai senti mon cœur se déchirer. Des larmes sont venus naître aux coins de mes yeux lorsque je me suis rendu compte que ni Kakashi, ni _lui_ ne prenait ma défense. Tsunade a alors demandé à me voir en privé. Après m'avoir regardé un moment, elle m'a dit qu'elle était désolée mais que cela était la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase, la connerie en trop, la énième bêtise qui aurait pu coûter la vie au dernier Uchiwa du village, qui aurait pu _lui_ coûter la vie. Elle m'a annoncé que je ne faisais plus parti de l'équipe 7 et que dorénavant je serai assigné à des missions secondaires, seul, jusqu' à ce que je fasse mes preuves et que j'arrête d'agir de façon si enfantine. Sur le coup, je lui en ai voulu, cela n'a pas duré mais avec ce qu'avait dit Sakura et le fait que l'on ne m'avait pas défendu, j'étais vraiment mal. Je suis sorti pratiquement en pleur de son bureau, incapable même de l'engueuler ou de faire sortir cette colère qui bouillait au fond de moi. Je n'avais qu'une envie, sentir les bras de l'homme que j'aimais autour de moi, l'entendre dire qu'il était là et que ce n'était pas grave… juste l'envie d'être réconforté.

Pas grand-chose, sentir que je n'étais pas seul, juste t'avoir toi auprès de moi, juste un peu de tendresse que tu me donnais encore un peu à cette époque… même si cela signifiait s'unir l'un à l'autre corporellement.

- Lorsque je suis arrivé au quartier Uchiwa, des chuchotements ont attiré mon attention. J'avais l'habitude de venir ici même avant qu'_il_ ne revienne, j'aimais beaucoup ce silence qu'il y régnait, qui _lui_ ressemblait. Et ces voix, ce bruit n'étaient pas normal. J'ai caché ma présence et me suis faufilé vers l'endroit d'où provenaient ces sons. J'ai reconnu très vite _sa_ voix et celle de Sakura. Intrigué, je me suis approché autant que j'ai pu.

**Flash back**

Vous êtes tous les deux face à face. Durant un instant, j'ai pensé que vous m'aviez entendu vu le silence qui régnait entre vous au moment où j'ai commençais à vous épier mais ce ne fut pas le cas. C'est toi qui brisas en premier cette paix.

- Cela fait six mois !

- Et cela n'a rien changé, ça a même empiré.

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Qu'est ce qui faisait six mois ? Qu'est ce qui avait empiré ? Je ne comprends rien et pourtant j'ai l'impression de savoir. Six mois, cela fait six mois que le _nous_ existe, que le _toi et moi_ est né.

- Tu as quand même tenu six mois ! Comment as-tu fait pour le supporter ?

- C'était une mission comme un autre !

Mon cœur rate un battement. Une mission, j'étais qu'une mission ? Oui parce que c'est de moi que vous parlez, maintenant j'en suis sûr.

- Et accessoirement une très mauvaise idée ! Il n'y a que Kakashi-sensei pour penser que le fait que tu répondes à ses sentiments le rende plus mature…

Mes yeux me piquent. Vous… Vous étiez… tous dans le coup.

- Bon de toute façon Tsunade-Sama va le renvoyer donc l'affaire est réglée.

- Oui ! Et tu vas faire comment toi maintenant ? Tu vas lui dire que c'est fini ?

- Oui ! C'était une mission !

- N'empêche que si le but était de le rendre plus mature, elle a échoué !

- Moi je devais juste sortir avec lui et tenir quelques mois…

C'est cette fois ma respiration qui me laisse tomber. Je ne peux plus bouger. Si dans le bureau de Tsunade, mon cœur s'est déchiré, là il a tout simplement disparu sous l'implosion de cette vérité.

Je lève alors les yeux embués vers vous, ce que je n'avais pas osé encore faire… Et que je n'aurai pas dû faire. Je te vois t'approcher d'elle, passant tes bras autour de sa taille sous son regard étonné.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? te demande-t-elle.

- Maintenant je suis libre, conclus-tu en scellant vos lèvres.

Je voudrais me lever et t'engueuler mais mon corps refuse de m'écouter. Je me sens lourd, vide, abandonné, seul… mort.

**Fin flash back**

- Je suis resté là bas jusqu'au soir, sans bouger alors que mes deux coéquipiers étaient partis depuis longtemps. Ce n'est que tard dans la nuit que j'ai réussi, sans vraiment savoir comment, à me lever. Je suis allé manger un bol de ramen dans mon restaurent préféré que je n'ai pas fini. Le reste n'était que pure anecdote. Je me rappelle avoir remis mon masque de bien heureux sur mon visage. Je me rappelle d'Ayame me demandant si tout allait bien et moi grand sourire lui affirmait que oui. Je me rappelle d'une conversation dans ce restaurent me traitant de monstre et qu'il fallait me tuer. Je me rappelle de ces trois adolescents de quinze ans qui m'ont attaqué dans une ruelle, m'enfonçant un poignard dans les côtes répétant en boucle que je ne serai jamais Hokage parce que j'étais maudit. Je me rappelle être rentré dans mon appartement saccagé où de nombreuses insultes tapissaient les murs. Je me rappelle mettre couché sur le lit et _l_'avoir attendu. Je me rappelle avoir pleuré lorsque le soleil est apparu à ma fenêtre et qu'_il_ n'était toujours pas arrivé…

Oui je me rappelle de ce jour où j'ai grandi, où j'ai enfin comprit ce qu'était vraiment la vie, où j'ai tout perdu, où je suis mort psychologiquement. Ce jour où j'aurai dû mourir durant cette attaque plutôt que de subir tout ça.

Je sens deux larmes perlaient sur mon visage. La mort n'est pour moi qu'une délivrance… il est tant que j'aille la trouver…

A suivre!!

* * *

Naruto : JE NE SUIS PAS QU'UNE MISSION !!

Sasuke : Bien sûr que non, c'est l'auteur qui pète un câble…

Shikamaru : … pour changer…

Moi : Ben quoi ? Bon ok, cela fait beaucoup en un seul jour mais les coïncidences ça existent…

Sasuke : Oui mais ton truc est bourré de coïncidences !

Naruto (en pleurs) : JE NE VEUX PAS ETRE UNE SIMPLE MISSION POUR SASUKE !! OUINNNNNNNNNN !!

Sasuke : Mais non, tu ne l'es pas Naru-Chan. Je t'aime, tu le sais ?

Naruto (Essuyant ses larmes) : C'est vrai ?

Sasuke (en l'enlaçant) : Bien sûr que c'est vrai !

Moi : Que vous êtes mignons, que vous me semblez beau…

Shikamaru (coupant la parole l'auteur) :… Sans mentir si ta bêtise se rapporte à ton sadisme, il ne nous reste plus qu'à fuir à des lieux d'ici !

Moi : ET C'EST MOI QUI EST FAIT UNE PARODIE SUR CETTE FABLE ! TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE ME COPIER ! ET PUIS CA RIME MÊME PAS !

Shikamaru : Irrécupérable ! Bon et la suite parce que là moi j'en ai marre d'écouter Naruto se plaindre…

Moi : Mais non, toi t'es gentil et compatissant, je ne te fais même pas souffrir alors tu vas aller consoler notre blondinet…

Shikamaru (pris d'une peur subite) : Tu entends quoi par consoler ?

Moi : Mais non, espèce d'esprit pervers. Vous ne ferez rien ensemble, tu es hétéro, amoureux et marié avec Témari !

Shikamaru : Tu sais avec toi, je me méfie…

Moi : Eh ben sur ce coup, tu n'as pas à l'être !!

Azerty: Sérieux, la dernier partie, j'ai rien trouvé à corriger. Je peux pas. Y rien à changer, c'est trop beau comme ça. J'ai faillit pleurer. Vraiment. C'est le meilleur des chapitres que tu n'es jamais écris. Plus ça va, et plus ta fic, je l'adore. J'ai abandonné les classements, mais tu sais, j'idolâtrais « Claire Obscur ». Et bien là j'ai trouvé au moins aussi bien. Si tu continues à progresser comme ça, je serrais plus ta correctrice, mais ta responsable de publication. Sérieux sempai, j'admire. Bonne résolution pour la nouvelle année : continuer à te corriger. Si j'ai déjà ça ne se serra pas une année de perdu. Sérieusement. D'une correctrice qui sait plus quoi faire de toutes les étoiles de ses yeux. D'une fan. D'une petite sœur qui t'admire.

Moi (rouge pivoine avec fumée qui sort des oreilles): Heu... je... j'ai les larmes aux yeux... merci... vraiment merci! Je t'adore vraiment petite sœur! Merci... (et voilà, je ne trouve même plus mes mots, c'est malin... t'es pas bien de me sortir des trucs pareil toi :))!


	42. Chapter 42

**Titre de la fiction : "Sous le masque"**

**Titre du chapitre: **_**Les conséquences…**_

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Yaoi - Drame - Aventure/suspens - OCC justifié plus tard pour Naruto - UA - humour**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi que le monde dans lequel ils évoluent.**

**Note : Donc, ceci est ma deuxième fic sur Naruto ! Sasuke a bien déserté Konoha mais il est revenu après avoir tué Orochimaru. Ma fan fiction démarre quelques mois après son retour donc SPOIL de la première partie !**

* * *

Réponse aux commentaires anonymes :

Merci beaucoup **tequila.29**!! Par contre, j'ai vraiment du mal avec le "sama" car pour moi ce suffixe est attribué pour des personnes ayant fait de grandes choses pour le monde... je ne suis pas dans ce cas... par exemple, l'abbé Pierre, Coluche, le dalai lama,... tu voix à peu près, c'est pourquoi j'ai vraiment du mal que ce soit les gens qui le prenne pour eux ou lorsque l'on me le donne! Le "sama" signifie vraiment beaucoup pour moi et cette utilisation nombreuse à tord et à travers me peine beaucoup :)! Maintenant ce n'est que mon avis, ne prend pas ça contre toi ;)!! Mais merci vraiment :), je suis vraiment contente que tu apprécies cette fic à ce point :)!! Kiss! ! !

Merci beaucoup **chloé leblanc**, cela me touche :)! La suite est là XD!! Kiss! ! !

XD, vas-y **aemilia**, tu as tout à fait le droit d'exprimer ce que tu as sur le coeur!! Cependant, je l'explique en partie dans ce chapitre et dans le suivant, Naruto est Naruto ;)!! Et puis lui aussi comprends la raison de cette mission, il est concsient que cela a été fait dans un but précis non négligeable, en fait, il est d'accord sur e principe mais par sur la solution XD!! SI tu n'as rien compris à ma réponse, c'est normal, tu n'as pas encore toutes les clefs en mains mais une fois que tu sauras tout, je serai ravie d'argumenter avec toi ;)!! Kiss! ! !

XD **MGA**, je te l'avais dit, j'adore les ascenseurs émotionnels XD!! TU le détestes puis il remonte dans ton estime et puis je le refais détester... XD, j'adore ça XD!! Je te rassure, non il va toucher le fond dans l'avant dernier chapitre... je n'ai pas fini de vous le faire détester XD!! Kiss! ! !

**Xque **si tu passes par là (ce qui m'étonnerais vu que tu n'aimes pas, donc tu ne liras pas ce chapitre (logique implacable) XD), je te dis juste que je t'ai répondu par message privé que tu m'as laissé avec ton commentaire!! Kiss! ! !

Non, pas obligatoirement **carO°o0°o0O°**!! En même temps, Sasuke a déjà été uke lors du bal donc on peut penser que Naruto uen fois vraiment ensemble, voudra remettre ça XD!! Bien essayé mais tu ne m'auras pas ;)!! Kiss! ! !

Merci **cc** :) !! Pourquoi c'est lui qui en prend plein la gueule?? Parce que J'ADORE le personnage de Naruto et que qui aime bien, chatie bien XD¨!! Je t'étonne de chapitre en chapitre alors je suis contente!! C'est si ma fic était prévisible que je serai déçue ;)!! Kiss! ! !

Merci du compliment** iwaka-kawai** XD!! Et vi... mais il y a plein de trucs qui devaient pas y être mais au fil des chapitres, j'ai ajouté plein de trucs XD, il y a trop de scénarios secondaires dans cette histoire... je ne sais même pas comment vous vous en sortez pour tout comprendre ?? Tu as vraiment cru que Sasuke était désolé... XD... tu n'es pas au cout de tes surprises, j'aime les ascenseurs émotionnels!! merci encore pour tes compliments! Kiss! ! !

* * *

Bonne lecture ! ! !

_Je sens deux larmes perlaient sur mon visage. La mort n__'__est pour moi qu__'__une délivrance__…__ il est tant que j__'__aille la trouver__…_

**Chapitre 41: Les conséquences…**

Vivement que je m'en aille, ressasser tous ça me conforte dans l'idée d'en finir.

- Quand j'ai compris qu'il ne viendrait pas, je suis sorti et j'ai foncé chez lui. Je l'ai trouvé endormi nu au côté de Sakura. Cela en fut trop pour moi. Il était sept heures du matin, j'ai foncé dans la forêt où je me suis imposé un entrainement des plus draconiens afin d'oublier ne serai-ce que quelques minutes la journée d'hier. J'ai fini par m'effondrer inconscient sur le sol. Lorsque j'ai repris connaissance, la nuit venait de tomber. Je suis rentré, dénué d'envie de vivre, dans mon appartement. Je me suis dirigé naturellement dans la salle de bain où j'ai regardé l'eau s'écouler. Une fois mon bain prêt, je me suis faufilé dans ce liquide brûlant. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, j'ai fait apparaitre des griffes sur mes ongles et elles ont commencé à glisser lentement sur ma la peau de mon poignet. D'abord doucement ne laissant paraitre qu'un trait blanc puis de plus en plus fort jusqu'à faire couler mon sang. Jusqu'à atteindre la veine que j'ai ouverte avec une facilité déconcertante. Je n'avais pas mal. Étrangement c'est comme si ce n'était pas mon corps, comme si je n'étais que spectateur à la scène. J'ai alors regardé ce liquide écarlate se répandre dans son homologue transparent, colorant d'un rose pale mon bain. Puis j'ai senti le chakra de Kyuubi s'immiscer dans mes poignets soignant mes blessures. Depuis un an j'avais appris à contrôler son chakra, je lui ai donc opposé une résistance au niveau du coude qu'elle ne pouvait pas franchir. J'ai posé ma tête sur la paroi froide de la baignoire, fermant les yeux. Je sentais peu à peu la vie me quitter. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à contenir Kyuubi qui sous la peur de mourir redoublait d'effort. J'ai fini par ouvrir les yeux pour tomber sur un océan d'étoiles. Sous la surprise du spectacle devant moi, j'ai relâché mon attention et Kyuubi m'a soigné. C'est-ce jour là que j'ai découvert ce don héréditaire.

Je fis une longue pause. La suite n'est qu'une conséquence de ce jour là.

- J'étais épuisé physiquement et psychologiquement, c'est pour cela que j'ai abandonné l'idée d'en finir ce soir là. Je me suis levé, séché et nu, je suis allé me couché dans ce qui me servait de lit. Sur le dos, les bras derrière la tête, les yeux fixant le plafond, je réfléchissais à ce que j'avais vu. J'avais réussi à traverser le mur et le toit avec la seule force de ma vue. Tellement pris dans mes réflexions, je ne _l_'ai pas senti arrivé. Je me suis aperçu de _sa _présence que lorsqu'_il_ s'était mis à califourchon sur moi. J'ai poussé un hoquet de surprise avant de paniquer. S'il était là c'était pour me dire que c'était fini. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Après m'avoir jeté un bref regard, ses lèvres ont filé dans mon cou et on a fait l'amour.

Je t'ai laissé faire. Je n'ai fait que suivre tes mouvements. J'avoue que je n'ai rien compris cette fois là et je ne le comprends toujours pas aujourd'hui.

- Avant de partir, il m'a dit que l'on avait rendez-vous à huit heures à l'endroit habituel. J'ai compris le lendemain que Tsunade acceptait que je sois dans l'équipe 7 pour des missions de rand D. Je n'en ai pas voulu à Sakura, Kakashi, Tsunade ou encore Sasuke… je ne serai dire pourquoi… S'_il_ m'avait quitté ce jour là, j'aurai peut-être fini par oublier. Mais cela s'est passé autrement. C'est à partir de ce moment là, que j'ai vécu dans la peur. Tu sais ce que c'est de vivre dans la peur tous les jours, à chaque seconde, Shika?

Je n'attends pas vraiment de réponse de sa part alors je continue.

- C'est affreux. Je n'ai pas dormi ce soir là, j'avais peur. Peur que lorsque j'arriverai le lendemain au point de rendez-vous, Sasuke se comporte différemment avec moi. Qu'il m'ignore, qu'il ne me lance plus d'insultes. Puis une fois au point de rendez-vous et ayant était soulagé qu'il n'est pas changé de comportement face à moi, j'ai eu peur toute la journée. Peur que le soir venu, il ne vienne pas me voir comme l'avant-veille. Puis une fois que je le voyais pénétrer dans mon appartement et qu'un sentiment de soulagement m'envahissait, j'avais peur qu'il ne soit là que pour me dire que c'était fini entre nous. Et une fois que ses bras m'enlaçaient et que ses doigts parcourraient mon corps, une nouvelle peur apparaissait. Allait-il comparer ce que nous allions faire à ce qu'il avait fait avec Sakura? Et si j'étais moins doué qu'elle au lit, me dirait-il que c'est fini? Puis une fois qu'il était parti sans un mot, ni un regard. J'avais peur que le lendemain lorsque je le verrai, il m'annonce la fin de notre relation. Et enfin quand une fois que j'étais sûr qu'il ne me dirait pas cela, j'avais peur qu'il ne vienne pas ce soir là.

Mes mains tremblent. J'ai si mal. Je sens le liquide couler de mes yeux dans un silence profond.

- C'était un cercle sans fin, un cercle vicieux. Cette peur m'a peu à peu forgé et je suis sûr que je n'aurai jamais atteint mon niveau actuel sans cette histoire mais j'en ai beaucoup souffert et j'en souffre encore. Chaque jour, je _lui_ en voulais toujours plus. Pour _lui_ ce n'était qu'un jeu, qu'une façon de me rabaisser… du moins c'est comme ça que je le voyais puisque l_a mission_ était sensée être fini. Ensuite j'ai fait plusieurs tentatives de suicide, sauvé in extrémis par Kyuubi, Iruka ou encore Gaara.

Je me suis vraiment mis à te haïr à ce moment là, je pense. Le fait de n'avoir été qu'une mission me faisait mal mais j'aurais pu le supporter, par contre ce que tu m'as fait subir les jours, les mois et les années suivantes ont eu raison de moi.

- Pour mon niveau, je m'étais vite rendu compte que j'étais devenu très fort, voire plus que _lui_ mais je ne voulais pas le montrer… encore de peur qu'il me haïsse pour ça. C'est un jour Iruka qui m'a surpris en plein entrainement et qui a comprit que je cachais ma vraie puissance. Il m'a dit qu'il ne comprenait pas mais respecté mon choix, néanmoins il a tenu à mettre l'Hokage au courant. Elle m'a fait passer anonymement les tests pour les grades supérieurs jusqu'au grade le plus élevé dans l'ANBU, faisant de moi le capitaine Kitsune. La suite tu la connais. J'ai fait une énième tentative de suicide et Tsunade avait besoin d'un garde d'un corps. Mon « pseudo » niveau faible a servi de couverture. Et c'est là que j'ai trouvé l'occasion de me venger de _lui_. Il n'avait plus cette emprise qu'il gardait sur moi tous les soirs, je pouvais enfin tourner la page… enfin j'ai vite compris que je n'y arriverai pas et que le seul moyen d'échapper à sa domination, c'était cette vengeance. Pour moi, cela fut surtout un moyen de rester en vie. Je pense que inconsciemment, j'avais envie de me dire qu'il ne m'avait pas vraiment détruit. J'ai préparé un plan, étape par étape que je n'ai pas pu mener à terme comme je le voulais mais _il_ a quand même fini en prison.

Oui, tu as fini en prison… Voilà, j'ai fini. Je viens de lui raconter une des grandes et des plus importantes parties de ma vie… et étrangement je me sens plus léger. Ce qui est bizarre vu les larmes qui ne se sont pas encore arrêtées et mes tremblements toujours présents. Pourtant au fond de moi, au sein de mon cœur, j'ai presque l'impression de revivre. Mon cœur fini par exploser. J'ai besoin de libérer ces dernières barrières qui m'encerclaient, cette frustration que je m'efforçais de me cacher à moi-même. Je tombe alors à genou, à terre. Cette fois un sanglot sourd sort de ma gorge. J'ai besoin de pleurer, de crier, d'hurler cette peine, ce désespoir, ce désarroi qui me consume. Je sens alors deux bras m'enlacer, une main qui vient prendre ma tête pour la déposer sur un torse, des doigts me caressant le dos d'un geste apaisant et des mots doux et calmes me rassurant.

Je reste dans cet antre de paix un moment. Jusqu'à ce que mes larmes tarissent faute d'eau ou de force. Je suis épuisé. Lentement, je pars dans un autre univers…

* * *

Je soulève difficilement mes paupières. Dehors, j'ai l'impression que le jour vient de se lever. Je pose mon bras sur mes yeux dans un soupir.

_« Tu te sens mieux gamin?  
_

_- Ouais… Je ne pensais pas qu'en parler me ferai autant de bien… Tu m'expliques ce qui s'est passé depuis que j'ai perdu connaissance Princesse!_

_- Tu t'es endormi épuisé dans les bras de Shikamaru qui t'a soulevé et t'as déposé sur le canapé de ton bureau. Voyant que tout allé mieux et qu'il t'avait remis ton masque, j'ai défait l'auréole rouge qui bloquait la porte. Elle s'est alors ouverte d'un coup sur Shizune et deux autres ANBU, je dirais Kakashi et Kiba. Ce fut exactement le moment où Nara a déposé un baiser sur le front de ton masque… Tu vas avoir droit aux rumeurs._

_- Pas grave, au pire j'irais voir Temari moi-même lui expliquant une partie de ce qui s'est passé. Et ensuite ?_

_- La suite ne va pas te plaira… Ensuite il t'a laissé avec deux ANBU pour te protéger. Il est parti et est revenu hier soir avec un invité surprise qui se trouve actuellement dans la pièce. Shikamaru est allé se chercher un café, il ne devrait plus tarder. »_

J'avale difficilement ma salive.

_« Je ne sens personne… Sasuke?_

_- Oui, désolée gamin mais on dirait que Nara a une idée derrière la tête… »_

Je pousse un soupir bruyant au moment où Shikamaru pénètre dans le bureau.

- Réveillé Hokage-Sama?

Je me relève les yeux toujours fermés avant d'ouvrir mes paupières et de tomber dans un lagon d'ébène…

Mon regard se détourne vers le manieur d'ombre.

- Il est quelle heure?

- Huit heure trente !

- Et merde!

Je forme alors un clone.

- Tu sais ce que tu as à faire?

- Distribuer les missions, répondit mon clone avant de disparaître par la porte.

- Vous auriez pu me réveiller, Nara-San!

- Vous aviez besoin de repos, Hokage-Sama, me dit-il sur un ton des plus polis.

Je reporte mon attention sur toi. La prison ne t'a pas changé… en même temps cela ne fait pas tant de temps que ça que tu t'y trouve. Trois jours. Shika a par contre dû t'amener des affaires de rechange.

Voyant mon visage tourné vers toi, Shikamaru reprend.

- J'ai dit au conseil que vous aviez des preuves que Sasuke avait été victime d'un coup monté. J'ai expliqué à Sasuke que je savais que c'était vous qui l'avez envoyé en prison. Il m'a répondu qu'il était désolé pour Naruto et qu'il ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour se racheter.

Durant son monologue, j'avais gardé mes yeux dans les tiens. Tu restes toujours impassible.

- De toute façon, le village a besoin de tous les ninjas possibles.

- L'attaque, avez-vous une idée de quand elle débutera? me demande alors le manieur d'ombre.

- Au retour d'Iruka Umino je pense.

A ce moment là, un de mes clones traverse la barrière rouge encadrant la fenêtre, un livre dans les mains. Un livre avec des armoiries dessus. Tes armories. Un éventail.

- Page 52, dit-il en déposant le livre sur le bureau avant de disparaître.

Ne me dis pas que c'est-ce que je pense… Depuis le début, tu es positionné à côté de la fenêtre. Je m'approche de mon bureau, passant devant toi, t'ignorant. Puis je caresse d'une main la couverture de cet ouvrage tout en découvrant le peu que mon clone a lu. La réponse à la redécouverte de la mémoire de mon père est dans ce livre… J'ai un mauvais pressentiment…

A suivre !

* * *

Sasuke : Je suis libre ?

Naruto : Il est libre ?

Moi : Ben quoi ?

Itachi : Tu vas te faire tuer…

Moi : Pourquoi ?

Shikamaru : Vu le chapitre précédent, tes lecteurs (trices) détestent encore plus Sasuke et toi tu le libères…

Azerty : (pour une fois silencieuse, trop occupée à assembler son bazooka)

Moi : Ben vi, en même temps c'est le plus fort après Naru donc le village a besoin de lui pour l'attaque…

Sasuke : Et ben moi ça me va !

Moi : 0.0 !! TU ES D'ACCORD AVEC MOI ?? TOI ?? YATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!

Naruto : Moi je ne le suis pas…

Moi : Mais pourquoi mon Naru-Chan ?

Naruto : Parce que c'est sensé être Sasuke qui souffre et là c'est moi et uniquement moi… elle ne me plait pas ta fic…

Moi : Et ben tant pis, de toute façon c'est comme ça et pas autrement… et puis je suis toute excitée avec le dernier scan paru on arrive à des moments décisifs du manga… et c'est tellement bien

Itachi : Normal j'y suis !

Moi : Vi et puis….

Shikamaru (coupant la parole à l'auteur) : Pas de spoil, il y a peut-être des lecteurs qui ne les lisent pas…

Moi : Exact alors Vivement le scan prochain (qui comme par hasard (…et après c'est moi l'auteur sadique…)) va passer sur d'autres personnages. ALORS JE DIS NON !! JE VEUX SAVOIR LA FIN DE CE TRUC MOI !!

Naruto : Ce truc ?

Moi : Ben oui Shika a dit pas de spoil…..

Shikamaru : 0.0

Naruto : 0.0

Sasuke : 0.0

Itachi : 0.0

Moi : Ben quoi ?

Shikamaru : Depuis quand tu écoutes ce que les autres te disent ?

Moi : Depuis que je sais que je ne peux pas vivre sans écrire… vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme cela m'a manqué pendant ces dix jours… tellement que j'ai écrit plein de choses et que je n'ai pas dormi hier soir… comme la nuit précédente…

Shikamaru : Irrécupérable…

Moi : Et fière de l'être !!

Azerty (rangeant son bazooka) : Alors continues les nuits blanches, ça te réussit très bien ! (des étoiles plein les yeux). VEUX LA SUITE !! Comme d'habitude, hésite pas à effacer mes remarques si ça gêne ne serait ce qu'un petit peu, l'important c'est que toi tu les lises )

Moi : Non, j'aime trop tes remarques petites sœurs pour les enlever ;) !!


	43. Chapter 43

**Titre de la fiction : "Sous le masque"**

**Titre du chapitre: **_** « Tu veux jouer…alors on va jouer ! »**_

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Yaoi - Drame - Aventure/suspens - OCC justifié plus tard pour Naruto - UA - humour**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi que le monde dans lequel ils évoluent.**

**Note : Donc, ceci est ma deuxième fic sur Naruto ! Sasuke a bien déserté Konoha mais il est revenu après avoir tué Orochimaru. Ma fan fiction démarre quelques mois après son retour donc SPOIL de la première partie !**

* * *

**Réponses aux commentaires anonymes:**

Naruto t'a presque fait pleurer... **MGA, **et vi son passé avec Sasuke est assez triste XD!! Si j'arrive à tenir un chapitre par jour (ce que je n'ai pas réussi à faire ces derniers jours xd), sachant que je publie deux chapitres aujourd'hui et qu'il reste exactement vingt chapitres (après les deux publié aujourd'hui)... faut faire la calcul... dans 20 jours!!Kiss! ! !

Merci pour tes compliments **Aemilia, **la suite la voilà et désolée de mettre fait attendre :)! Kiss! ! !

Merci **DeadlyWhisper** :)! (Tourmente avec un E au milieu ;)) Le plan de Shika... tu verras bien XD!! Merci de tes encouragements :)! Kiss! ! !

XD, lol **Yuki **alors comment c'est passé le bac? Tu penses l'avoir réussi ou pas? Vi en effet, plein de bishoos en liberté pour le malheur de Naruto qui a trop de choses à gérer XD!! Alors bonne nuit ;)!! Kiss! ! !

Pourquoi Naruto ne réagis pas **cc**, parce que ... XD!! Vi mes réponses sont magnifiques, je trouve aussi (tiens, mes chevilles sont en train d'enfler... je me demande si c'est normal xd)!! La suite la voilà et désolée du retard! Kiss! ! !

Désolée **carO°o0°o0O°** et je te jure que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès (en rapport avec ta phrase : "Ne baisse pas le rythme de parution, tu ferais pleins de frustrées! (moi comprise --)")!! En tout cas merci pour ton compliment :)! Kiss! ! !

Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments **chloé leblanc** :)!! La découverte de l'identité de Kitsune... pas de suite!! La suite la voilà! Kiss! ! !

* * *

Bonne lecture ! ! !

_Ne me dis pas que c'est-ce que je pense… Depuis le début, tu es positionné à côté de la fenêtre. Je m'approche de mon bureau, passant devant toi, t'ignorant. Puis je caresse d'une main la couverture de cet ouvrage tout en découvrant le peu que mon clone a lu. La réponse à la redécouverte de la mémoire de mon père est dans ce livre… J'ai un mauvais pressentiment…_

**Chapitre 42 : « Tu veux jouer…alors on va jouer ! »**

Même si ma curiosité est à son comble, j'ai un autre problème à régler avant.

- Je te rendrais ta place d'Hokage dès ce soir après t'avoir innocenté auprès du conseil. Par contre, j'ai encore quelques petites choses à régler, je garderai donc ce poste et n'admettrais aucune marque d'autorité vis à vis de toi.

Tu acquiesces en silence. Tu n'es pas en position de refuser quoique ce soit de toute façon. Tu es la seule personne que je ne vouvoie pas et que je ne pourrais plus jamais vouvoyer comme je l'ai fait lors de ta nomination. Ce que tu m'as fait est inexcusable. J'ai pardonné à Tsunade, Kakashi et Sakura, et au final même à toi si j'avais pu. Mais maintenant non : pas après ce que tu m'as fait. Pas après cette peur qui a tiraillé mon corps à chaque seconde, pas après la façon dont tu m'as utilisé. Tsunade, je ne lui en veux pas ; après tout elle pensait vraiment que je pourrais devenir mature et j'ai compris que c'était pour me protéger. C'est vrai : en continuant à agir comme je le faisais, je n'aurai sans doute pas survécue longtemps. Kakashi n'a fait qu'obéir aux ordres, et puis il n'y avait pas que moi dans l'équipe : il y avait Sakura et toi, et par ma bêtise j'aurai pu vous mener à votre perte. Et je n'en veux pas non plus à Sakura, après tout je n'imagine même pas ce qu'elle a dû ressentir lorsque l'Hokage lui a annoncé que celui qu'elle aimait allait devoir sortir avec son coéquipier. Et après, elle aussi, elle a souffert de tes mensonges. Même si elle ne l'a appris que récemment, savoir que l'on s'est fait avoir pendant des années, ce n'est pas marrant. Et toi, j'aurais pu aussi te trouver des excuses. Iruka dit que c'est dans mon tempérament de savoir pardonner facilement. C'est vrai que j'ai été le premier à t'excuser, à te trouver des raisons valables pour ta désertion… qui au final a servi à rien puisque Tsunade a préféré faire passer ça pour une mission. Oui, j'aurai pu te trouver une excuse. Tu es un bon ninja, tu ne pouvais pas refuser, ne pas obéir à un ordre. Et puis peut-être que toi aussi, tu pensais à moi et tu ne voulais pas que je meure bêtement, alors tu as accepté pour mon bien… Mais j'ai vite compris que non ! Tu t'es servi de moi, tu t'es servi de cette mission pour assouvir tes désirs sexuels. Oui tu t'es servi de cette mission… de moi… pour arriver à tes fins. D'un autre coté, c'est peut être aussi un peu ma faute : pour que Tsunade te demande de faire ça, je ne devais vraiment pas être discret...

Je pousse alors un soupir silencieux.

Puis je fais trois gestes qui t'entourent d'un voile rouge orangé qui empêche tout son d'y entrer comme d'en sortir. Tu ne t'en offenses guère, gardant ce masque d'indifférence sur le visage. Je serai près à donner beaucoup pour savoir à quoi tu penses en cet instant et en même temps une vague de soulagement de justement ne pas les connaitre. A chaque fois que je pense à toi, j'ai toujours ces doubles sentiments contradictoires qui s'emparent de moi… sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Je tourne enfin mon visage vers Shikamaru.

- Tu aurais du m'en parler avant de faire quoi que ce soit, le réprimande-je sur un ton autoritaire.

- Si je t'avais demandé ton avis, tu aurais refusé, me répondit-il sur un ton calme.

Il m'énerve. C'est à croire qu'il sait tout de moi, s'en ai frustrant… et si on ajoute ce que je viens de lui raconter, oui il sait pratiquement tout de moi.

Je pousse cette fois un soupir bruyant.

- Ça aurait pu attendre ce soir pour le libérer, je vais faire quoi de lui maintenant ?

- Je le prends sous ma garde jusqu'à l'heure où se réunit le conseil. Vous n'auriez qu'à me faire signe au bon moment.

- Il ne sort pas de sa baraque.

- Bien Hokage-Sama.

- Shika ?

- Oui ?

- Merci.

Il sourit d'un sourire satisfait et pourtant si sincère, avant de reprendre bien vite son regard las, soupirant un « Galère » à peine audible.

Je défais alors le voile dans lequel je t'avais enfermé pendant que le manieur d'ombre te fait signe de le suivre. Tu te diriges vers lui en me lançant un dernier regard où une étrange lueur brille. Une lueur que je ne serai définir. Puis vous vous dirigez tous les deux vers la sortie mais au moment où la porte va se refermer, j'entends la voix de Shikamaru s'élever.

- De rien.

Je souris. Merci pour tout Shika.

_« Bon et cette fameuse partie à trois……… ?_

_- Elle arrive ma petite princesse, elle arrive mais après l'attaque je préfèrerai._

_- HEIN ?? MAIS POURQUOI ?_

_- Parce que comme ça tu n'oublieras jamais la dernière fois même dans l'au-delà._

_- … mouais si tu veux. Mais tu ne vas pas rester stoïque jusque là, si ?_

_- Non, là j'ai aussi ma petite idée… tu peux remercier Shikamaru pour ça…_

_- KYAAAAAAAAaaaaa bave!! Tu sais que je t'adore toi !_

_- Oui mais une preuve de plus fait toujours plaisir !! »_

Oui, on va s'amuser un peu ce soir… on va s'amuser un peu avec toi. Un étrange sourire carnassier se dévoile alors sur mon visage. Parler avec Shikamaru m'a fait beaucoup de bien, cela ne m'a pas seulement libéré d'un poids. Non ! Cela m'a permis de me sentir mieux face à toi, je n'ai plus peur. Oui, je t'aime encore, et peut-être même plus qu'au départ. J'aime ton arrogance, ce visage impassible qui cache tes émotions, tes yeux, seuls miroirs permettant d'accéder à ton âme, tes cheveux si lisses et gracieux, ta peau d'albâtre que l'on a envie de marquer. J'aime ta démarche féline, ton déhanché si sensuel et provoquant. J'ai de suite aimé ta façon de me prendre de haut, tes insultes que tu ne réservais qu'à moi, ces petits sourires que j'arrivais parfois à te faire sortir. J'aimais ce lien qui nous unissait. Et tout ce que tu m'as fait n'a rien changé à cela. Je t'aime encore pour tout ça parce que je sais qu'il y a encore six mois, j'ai réussi à te faire sourire lors d'une mission alors que personne n'avait jamais réussi à le faire. Certes il t'arrivait de sourire à Sakura, mais celui que tu m'as offert à ce moment là était si différents, si sincère, si tendre… Alors même si tu ne m'as fait subir bien plus que toutes les tortures qu'il puisse exister sur terre, je t'aime toujours. J'ai encore envie de toi. Et par cet anonymat, je veux jouer avec toi ce soir.

Malgré tout ça, je te hais. Encore ce double sentiment contradictoire, la haine et l'amour. Mais ne dit-on pas que la limite entre les deux est infime ? Qu'un sentiment de haine peut se transformer si facilement en amour et que ce sentiment si pur qui est l'amour peut devenir aussi noir et exécrable que la haine. Pourtant moi je n'ai pas l'un ou l'autre pour toi, non j'ai ce mélange. Ce n'est pas que de l'amour, ni que de la haine, non c'est plus que ça : c'est les deux. Mélange de ses deux sentiments, que je n'arrive pas traduire, ni à définir. C'est tellement différent et pourtant si proche… Non ! Ce n'est pas un sentiment particulier. Non ! Ce n'est pas juste deux mots dont les définitions sont contradictoires. Non ! C'est juste toi. Ce qui m'envahit à chacun de tes regards, ce n'est pas définissable par un mot, par une émotion ou encore un acte. Non ! C'est définissable que par toi, ta personne, ta personnalité, tes gestes, ton essence. C'est un tout : Toi. Et c'est cela que j'aime par-dessus tout : toi.

Je sens alors une piqure sur ma joue qui me sort de mes réflexions. Je prends quelques minutes pour totalement revenir à la réalité. Je viens de me rendre compte de tout ça et cela chamboule beaucoup de chose en moi.

Je secoue énergiquement la tête : si je retombe dans mes pensées, je ne suis pas près d'en sortir. Une seule chose à retenir, le petit jeu auquel je vais te faire jouer ce soir. Je pose alors mes yeux sur l'oiseau me faisant face avant de lui retirer le bout de papier à sa patte.

_La pomme aura totalement pourri vers quatorze heures cet après-midi._

_I.U._

Parfait, Tsunade reprend sa place cet après midi avec toi. Moi, je redeviens libre. Et ce soir, je te fais une petite visite surprise. J'aime beaucoup la perspective de cette nouvelle journée. Mon sourire s'élargit mais repart aussitôt que Shizune pénètre dans la pièce, une pile de paperasse dans les mains. Je hais ce boulot… vivement les missions extérieures et dangereuses. Mais ne voulant pas m'attiser les regards coléreux que Shizune faisait en permanence à Tsunade quand elle ne travaillait pas, je me mets de suite à la tache.

* * *

Lorsque midi sonne, je vous vois entrer dans mon bureau, Shikamaru et toi. Je fronce les sourcils. N'avais je pas dis que je ne voulais pas que tu sortes de chez toi ? Il dépose alors quatre bols de ramen sur la petite table qui se trouve à côté du sofa dans la pièce.

- Vous mangez seul d'habitude, je me suis dis qu'un peu de compagnie ne vous ferez pas de mal.

Je pose mon regard suspicieux sur le manieur d'ombre. Si je sais quelque chose sur lui, c'est qu'il ne fait jamais rien sans une idée derrière la tête. Déjà ta libération de suite après mes révélations et maintenant ça… Pourquoi votre venu en cet instant ?

Shikamaru devine clairement mon regard interrogateur mais il se contente de sourire. Je tourne mon regard vers toi. Tes deux perles onyx essayent de percer le masque pour la énième fois alors que moi je m'y perds. Ce que je peux aimer tes yeux si profonds, si sombres, si mystérieux et ton regard indéchiffrable ! Je sens un frisson me parcourir l'échine.

Le repas est calme, Shikamaru t'explique, tout en mangeant, l'organisation de la défense de Konoha. Alors, pour la première fois depuis que je me suis confessé à Shikamaru, ta voix s'élève dans la pièce afin de poser une question au manieur d'ombre. Elle est si grave et sensuelle. Je pousse un petit soupir qui apparemment ne passe pas inaperçu à tes yeux quand ta tête se relève un instant, me regardant avant de revenir sur la carte de la ville dépliée devant toi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Shikamaru se propose d'aller nous chercher un thé… nous laissant seul tous les deux. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il l'a fait exprès ?

Un silence s'installe et c'est toi qui finis par ouvrir la bouche:

- Je regrette vraiment ce que j'ai fait à Naruto mais je ne te pardonne pas ce que tu m'as fait.

Je te regarde… JE VAIS TE MASSACRER ! Bon, non ! On reprend son calme.

- Pourtant justement avec ce que tu lui as fait, cette vengeance était amplement méritée.

Ton regard passe au premier niveau de ton don héréditaire.

- Justement c'était à Naruto à se venger, pas à Kit !

Tu veux jouer ! Très bien. Je me rapproche alors de toi, posant ma main sur ta cuisse.

- Avec ce que tu lui as fait, il n'aurait jamais pu t'affronter ouvertement.

Mes doigts remontent alors doucement sur ta peau. Tu déposes alors ta main sur la mienne.

- Ce que tu as fait ce n'est pas pour lui mais pour toi. Tu avais envie de m'avoir à ta merci, Kitsune. Tu n'as fait que profiter de sa détresse pour soit disant le venger !

Tu as raison en partie, gros con. Une des raisons à cette vengeance, c'était de te voir t'incliner face à moi, de te voir en position de dominé. Puis ta main prend la mienne avant de la déposer sur ton entre jambe.

- Et il ne t'ait jamais venu à l'esprit que j'étais totalement consentant pour jouer ce rôle face à toi, mon ange, me susurres-tu un sourire vaniteux sur tes lèvres.

- Un Uchiwa ne se met jamais en position inférieure, lui répondis-je, cachant le désarroi survenu face au dernier mot de ta tirade.

Doucement tu te lèves, et t'assoies à califourchon sur moi. Tes doigts se posent sur ma nuque alors que tes lèvres dans mon cou remontent au niveau de mon oreille sur laquelle tu laisses échapper un souffle chaud qui me fait perdre la tête.

- Un Uchiwa ne se met jamais en position inférieure… sauf s'il y a quelque chose qu'il désire au bout, conclus-tu dans un murmure.

Je ne peux retenir un gémissement alors que je sens une de tes mains se poser sur mon entre jambe où nait un début d'érection.

- Et en l'occurrence, on dirait que j'ai réussi… tu es dépendant de la moindre de mes caresses. Je t'ai dragué, me suis laisser faire, j'ai tout fait pour que tu t'attaches à moi, des mots doux, des gestes tendres… et même si tu t'es tapé mon frère, même si tu as joué la comédie et que tu ne m'aimes pas vraiment. Il me suffit d'effleurer de mon souffle ton cou pour faire naitre une érection sur cette partie de ton anatomie, dis-tu appuyant un peu plus ta main sur mon entrejambe.

Plus ton monologue avance plus je sais que tu as raison. Je bande comme un malade alors que tu as à peine touché mon cou et laisser son souffle chaud dans le creux de mon oreille. Je te déteste mais je t'aime… cependant en cet instant j'en veux plus.

Et comme pour me prouver tes dires, tu t'éloignes à ce moment là de moi, reprenant ta place initiale. Ton regard est redevenu cendre et aucune lueur de désirs ou d'envie ne se lie dans tes yeux. C'est alors que Shikamaru revient trois tasses à la main.

On va voir ce soir, si je suis le seul à être dépendant…

A suivre !

* * *

Moi : Alors quand pensez-vous ?

Naruto : C'est Sasuke qui reprend le dessus là, non ?

Moi : Oui, si on veut…

Naruto : Je n'aime pas ça…

Moi : Ne tant fait pas le soir de cette journée, tu te vengeras !

Sasuke : Tu n'avais pas dit à Azerty que l'on devrait attendre très longtemps pour un autre lemon ?!

Moi : Qui te dis qu'il y aura un lemon ? Je n'ai rien dit de tel… !

Sasuke : Je hais définitivement cette fille !

Itachi : Ben moi je l'aime bien. Elle me fait passer pour un gentil dans l'histoire !

Moi : Merci Itachi ! Alors à toi je le promets, tu finiras avec Kakashi !

Itachi : YATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!

Naruto : Et moi ??

Moi : Toi avec Sasuke s'il me présente des excuses sinon je te mets avec Itachi et Kakashi et vous formerez un trio, tous les trois.

Sasuke : Je croyais que tu détestais les ménages à trois ?

Moi : Oui mais pour t'embêter je serai prête à faire plein de sacrifices…

Sasuke : … ça va t'as gagné ! Je m'excuse…

Moi : YATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !! SASU/NARU/SASU POWER !!...mais vous n'aurez toujours pas de lemon…

Sasuke :…


	44. Chapter 44

**Titre de la fiction : "Sous le masque"**

**Titre du chapitre: **_**Le traite !  
**_

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Yaoi - Drame - Aventure/suspens - OCC justifié plus tard pour Naruto - UA - humour**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi que le monde dans lequel ils évoluent.**

**Note : Donc, ceci est ma deuxième fic sur Naruto ! Sasuke a bien déserté Konoha mais il est revenu après avoir tué Orochimaru. Ma fan fiction démarre quelques mois après son retour donc SPOIL de la première partie !**

* * *

Bonne lecture ! ! !

_Et comme pour me prouver tes dires, tu t'éloignes à ce moment là de moi, reprenant ta place initiale. Ton regard est redevenu cendre et aucune lueur de désirs ou d'envie ne se lie dans tes yeux. C'est alors que Shikamaru revient trois tasses à la main._

_On va voir ce soir, si je suis le seul à être dépendant…_

**Chapitre 43 : Le traitre !**

Pendant que nous finissons le thé gracieusement apporté par Shikamaru, tu discutes de détails avec lui. Puis le manieur d'ombre se tourne vers moi.

- Pourrais-je vous parler seul ? me demande-t-il.

Tu hausses un sourcil mais tu ne fais aucun commentaire quand je t'entoure du même voile rouge orangé que plus tôt dans la matinée.

- Vous avez des réponses sur la fiabilité de l'information sur la résurrection du Quatrième ?

- Non, toujours pas, mais j'ai des raisons de penser que cette information est vraie.

- Itachi ?

- Oui.

Il tourne un instant son regard vers toi avant de revenir face à moi.

- Je lui annoncerai moi-même ce soir, dès qu'il aura retrouvé son statut, répondis-je à sa question muette.

- Je ne voudrais pas être à votre place.

- Tsunade reviendra sans doute dans le même temps, ou au plus tard demain matin. Tout dépend du lieu où Jiraiya l'a emmené.

Il fronce les sourcils.

- Cela signifie que vous avez découvert et capturer la personne responsable de ses mises à prix ?

- Oui, d'ailleurs je vais devoir y aller. Vous ramenez Sasuke chez lui et cette fois, vous n'en sortez pas. Je viendrai moi-même vous chercher dans la soirée. Reprenez ce genre d'initiative et je vous promets que vous le regretterez amèrement, concluais-je de ma voix la plus autoritaire possible.

Il frémit sous le ton utilisé. Je lis de la peur et de l'intimidation dans les émotions sortants de son corps.

- Je vous prie de m'excuser Hokage-Sama, cela ne se reproduira pas. Mais, continue-t-il, si je ne l'avais pas emmené ici, tu n'aurais pas pu parler avec lui.

Il est marrant lui, tiens. Il utilise le vouvoiement quand il parle à Kitsune et le tutoiement quand il parle à Naruto…

- Je n'ai absolument rien à lui dire !

- Ce qu'il t'a fait est impardonnable mais tu devrais peut-être écouter ce qu'il a dire.

- Lorsque tu es parti, j'ai su tous ce que je voulais savoir. Il n'a pas changé.

Shikamaru lève les yeux au ciel, désespéré.

- Galère, vous vous êtes bien trouvé tous les deux tiens…

J'ignore sa dernière et mystérieuse remarque et enlève le voile te couvrant. Je me relève alors sous ton regard impassible avant de me pencher à ton oreille. Je ne peux pas laisser passer ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Il me semble t'avoir dit que je n'accepterai aucune autorité de ta part. C'est moi qui t'ai fomenté ton petit séjour en prison, je peux t'y laisser ou t'en faire sortir. Si jamais tu oses recommencer ce genre de choses, même si le conseil t'a innocenté à ce moment là, je me ferai un plaisir de t'envoyer encore plus bas que tu ne l'as été et ton frère, cette fois, ne pourra pas m'arrêter.

Ma voix est dure mais empointe d'une certaine jubilation à l'idée de te le faire payer… maintenant reste à savoir ce que tu vas choisir. Ce que j'aimerai, que tu recommences… Oh oui, si jamais tu t'amuses à nouveau à ce jeu là, j'ai déjà ma petite idée sur ce que je vais te faire… Un sourire psychopathe s'élargit sur mes lèvres alors que je m'éloigne de vous.

- N'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit Nara-San ! insiste-je en tournant légèrement la tête.

Il acquiesce alors que je me dirige hors du bureau. Je passe par la salle de repos des ANBU de garde. A ma vue, tous les ninjas dans la pièce s'inclinent. Je distingue Hinata, Neji et Kakashi, parmi eux.

- Hitohi (qui vient de Hitohiranoyuki signifiant « flocon »), Hyoukai (signifiant « glaçon ») et Banken avec moi !

Ils me regardent, surpris, avant de me suivre. Nous arrivons alors à la porte nord du village. C'est par là que j'avais demandé à Iruka de rentrer. Je me positionne alors sur le mur, visage tourné vers la forêt et j'attends.

Je me demande si leur relation a évolué. Je sais qu'Iruka a un faible pour Sakura depuis qu'il a eu une conversation avec elle, elle devait avoir… dix-neuf, vingt ans. Cela fait quatre ans qu'il a flashé sur elle, malgré sa différence d'âge… tu me diras : ton frère et Kakashi, c'est un peu pareil. Pour ce qui est de Sakura, c'est depuis sa séparation avec toi. Etrangement, ils ont commencé à se voir lorsqu'un élève s'est blessé, puis de plus en plus… elle aussi elle a un petit faible pour lui. Il est doux, simple et gentil, cela la changera de toi. Aves un peu de chance, Iruka sera passé outre sa timidité… même si je doute un peu… eux aussi va falloir que je m'en occupe sérieusement.

Je tourne alors la tête vers les trois ANBU que j'ai pris avec moi. Mais à mon étonnement, certains ninjas se sont réunis également pas loin, intrigués. C'est Kakashi qui prend la parole.

- Qui attendons-nous, Hokage-Sama ?

- Un traitre, me contente-je de répondre calmement.

Je sens l'étonnement jaillir des diverses personnes présentes. Je pose alors mon regard sur Hinata en laquelle je sens de l'épanouissement. C'est sûr, elle doit être soulagée. Puis je laisse repartir mes yeux vers la forêt.

Au loin, trois ombres se détachent. Je me relève alors me positionnant devant les portes ouvertes du village. Les personnes présentes se rapprochent, tentant d'apercevoir qui sont ces trois ninjas qui avancent.

Mais lorsqu'ils aperçoivent Sakura, Hinata, Neji, Kakashi et d'autres ninjas se positionnent devant moi, faisant stopper à quelques mètres les trois nouveaux arrivants. Au centre, un homme cagoulé et enchaîné est encadré par notre ancienne coéquipière sur sa droite, et par Iruka sur sa gauche.

Je sens Kyuubi s'emplir de haine, de colère et d'envie de meurtre mais ce n'est pas encore le bon moment. Je lui murmure des paroles réconfortantes, lui promettant qu'elle aura sa vengeance.

C'est alors que dans un mouvement, je saute devant les personnes me protégeant.

- Comment cela s'est-il passé ?

- Mission réussi avec succès, Hokage-Sama me répond Sakura à la surprise la plus totale de toutes les personnes présentes, un sourire aux lèvres.

Oui, c'est vrai que la rumeur de ta déchéance et mon titre provisoire a dû faire le tour du pays.

- Beaux travail ! Bankan, Hitiho, Hyoukay, prenez le prisonnier et amenez le dans une cellule de la section haute sécurité ! Haruno-San, Umino-San, vous devez être fatigués du voyage, reposez-vous. Vous m'apporterez votre rapport demain dans la matinée.

Ils acquiescent en silence, un sourire reconnaissant sur les lèvres, avant de prendre le chemin de leur demeure respective. Je hèle alors un ninja, demandant qu'il escorte Sakura. Vu qu'elle est considérée comme un ninja déserteur… il ne manquerait plus qu'elle se fasse attaquée.

Une fois que les deux nouveaux arrivants sont hors de vue, avec une rapidité vertigineuse je me retrouve dans mon bureau. J'ai reconnu aisément le chakra de ce traitre. Enfin c'est plutôt KyuUbi qui la ressentit en premier mais bon… Je me contente d'envoyer un petit mot à Jiraiya, lui annonçant que lui et Tsunade pouvait rentrer. Une fois cela fait, je me dirige d'un pas tranquille vers la prison.

La rumeur a déjà envahit une partie du village et beaucoup de regards se tournent sur moi à mon passage.

Lorsque je pénètre dans la pièce qui t'avais enfermé pendant trois jours entiers, je constate qu'Hinata, Neji et Kakashi finissent d'enchaîner le prisonnier. Itachi tourne son visage vers moi.

- Kitsune ! Tu as fait vite !

- Toujours rien ?

- Non, rien !

- Hum…

Vu qu'Iruka est arrivé aujourd'hui le temps que l'info circule et que l'Akatsuki se prépare… je dirais après-demain ou dans trois jours. Ils ont déjà trop attendus.

Puis je me retourne vers le nouveau prisonnier alors que je sens Kakashi jeter un regard sur ton frère.

- Laissez-nous, ordonne-je aux trois ANBU.

En moins de quelques secondes, je me retrouve seul avec l'ainé Uchiwa et le nouveau détenu. Le chakra de Kyuubi bouillonne en moi. Il est dans une cellule mitoyenne à celle d'Itachi… si je veux laisser ma renarde le tuer, il faut qu'elle le fasse avant l'attaque…peut-être pas maintenant mais il ne faut pas tarder.

Je pénètre alors dans la cellule du nouveau prisonnier, lui retirant le sac de sa tête ainsi que le libérant du jutsu qui l'empêchait de parler… ca c'est un tour d'Iruka. Il me l'a fait plus d'une fois à une époque quand je lui cassais trop les oreilles. Un sourire nostalgique étire un instant mon visage avant que je ne reporte mon attention sur lui. Son regard est noir, on dirait qu'il n'est pas heureux de s'être fait prendre aussi facilement.

J'ai de plus en plus de mal à contenir Kyuubi qui se déchaîne en moi, même mes mots n'arrivent pas à la calmer. J'ai intérêt à faire vite. Si Kyuubi sort, il me reconnaîtra mais ce qui verront la vidéo plus tard aussi. Il faut que je la débranche ou autre avant de laisser Kyuubi le mettre en pièce.

- A titre d'information mais je suppose que tu t'en doutes, Tsunade-Sama est toujours vivante, c'était une mise en scène.

Son regard est toujours noir mais il ne répond pas. Alors je continue.

- C'est la deuxième fois que tu trahis le village, raisonna ma voix grave dans la pièce.

Cette fois, une lueur de surprise passe devant ses yeux suivit par un élan de peur.

- Mais j'aimerai savoir pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai jamais trahi le village ! s'exclame-t-il. Tout ceci est un malentendu.

Mais oui et moi, je n'ais pas le démon à neuf queues en moi !

- Toute ta conversation avec Sakura a été enregistrée, alors que tu dises que ce n'est pas toi n'est pas mon problème. Je veux juste savoir pourquoi ? Alors soit tu me le dis maintenant calmement, soit je me ferai un plaisir de te sortir ces informations par la force.

Un sourire illumine alors son visage alors qu'une lueur de défi se fige dans son regard.

- Je veux ma liberté contre mes raisons ! s'exclame-t-il.

Il m'énerve. Mais il faut que je reste calme, ne pas montrer que j'ai Kyuubi en moi qui m'empêche de me concentrer accessoirement. Je déteste ça ! Je fais de mon masque une illusion et me penche, mes lèvres à son oreille.

- Ecoute, tu n'es pas en position de force. Je sais pour la mise à prix des têtes des Hokages mais je sais aussi pour Kyuubi, lui susurre-je.

Je sens son corps se crisper à ma dernière déclaration, alors je continue.

- J'ai eu la possibilité de parler avec ce démon… il m'a raconté pas mal de chose, tu sais… et il n'a qu'une seule envie, se venger.

Il transpire de peur par tous les pores de sa peau.

- Je n'ai qu'à faire revenir Naruto, couper les caméras et le laisser seul avec toi, lui disant de laisser le démon prendre possession de son corps. Kyuubi est d'accord de passer un pacte avec moi à condition qu'il puisse te tuer.

Au fur et à mesure de ma phrase, son pouls s'accélère et sa respiration se coupe. Je me relève alors, me plaçant à nouveau à deux mètres de lui. Il tremble, ses jambes ont du mal à le supporter.

- Tu restes toujours silencieux, lui dis-je cette fois d'une voix forte.

Il baisse alors la tête, fermant les yeux. Il est vieux mais il a toujours peur de mourir, de plus cela fait longtemps qu'il n'a plus eu de mission, il n'est plus capable de résister à la torture. Et puis il est lâche, ce qu'il a fait à Kyuubi le prouve. Il n'a pas le choix.

- Alors Akito, tu ne dit vraiment rien ? Ou par respect pour ta fonction de chef du conseil de Konoha, tu vas finir par me dire ce que je te demande ?

A suivre!!

* * *

Sasuke : 0.0

Naruto : 0.0

Itachi : 0.0

Kakashi : 0.0

Moi : Ben quoi ?

Naruto : TOUT CA, POUR CA ?

Moi : Hein ?

Sasuke : Ce que veut dire Naruto, c'est que l'on s'attendait à un coup de théâtre, pas à ce que se soit le chef du conseil de Konoha…

Itachi : Oui, il a raison…moi je m'attendais à ce que se soit, Kiba ou Neji ou encore Shino… mais ça c'est trop classique…

Kakashi : Tu nous mets des coups de théâtre dans toute ta fic et là tu nous fais une chimère… un truc pas du tout original quoi… tu me déçois, jeune fille !

Azerty : Oui c'est vrai, t'aurais pu tuer Ulrick à la place ! (Moi: On se demande pourquoi tu sors ce nom là hein ?? Il t'a tracassé ce nom et figure-toi que dans un mes deux one shot commençait, il apparaît encore XD)

Moi (rouge de colère) : JE VOUS EMMERDE TOUS AUTANT QUE VOUS ÊTES !! C'EST MA FIC, JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX AVEC !! ET PUIS A AKITO, CELA LUI VA BIEN LE TITRE DE « TRAITRE », POINT. SI J'ENTENDS ENCORE UN SEUL DE VOUS CINQ CRITIQUER MA FIC, JE VOUS ENVOIE VOIR CERBERE QUI PRENDRAT SOIT DE VOUS FAIRE SOUFFRIR COMME JAMAIS VOUS N'AVEZ SOUFFERT AVANT DE VOUS ELIMINER !!

Sasuke : …

Itachi :…

Kakashi :…

Azerty : Même pas peur !

Naruto : C'est qui Cerbère ?

Moi (un peu calmé par sa tirade précédente) : C'est le gardien des enfers, un chien à trois têtes (cinquante ou encore cent têtes chez certains auteurs) dans la mythologie grecque.

Naruto : Et qu'est ce qui viens faire là lui ??

Azerty : Un tout vilain pas beau qui doit avoir des gènes en commun avec Kyuubi, mais sûrement moins de cervelle.

Moi : Ben en fait, je suis en train d'étudier en cours la mythologie grecque donc c'est venu tout seul…

Sasuke : Et maintenant, elle nous fait chier avec ses cours…

Moi : Toi, tu as de la chance que j'ai lu le chapitre deux de « Animal, i have become » où tu es humilié par Naruto… sinon tu aurais pris cher…

Azerty : Moi je ne l'ai pas encore lu… Je peux cogner le teme ? 


	45. Chapter 45

**Titre de la fiction : "Sous le masque"**

**Titre du chapitre: **_**Discussion et surprise !**_

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Yaoi - Drame - Aventure/suspens - OCC justifié plus tard pour Naruto - UA - humour**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi que le monde dans lequel ils évoluent.**

**Note : Donc, ceci est ma deuxième fic sur Naruto ! Sasuke a bien déserté Konoha mais il est revenu après avoir tué Orochimaru. Ma fan fiction démarre quelques mois après son retour donc SPOIL de la première partie !**

* * *

Réponse aux commentaires anonymes :

Alors **cc **en fait les commentaires du dessous c'est souvent pour décompresser de la concentration d'avoir écrit un chapitre XD donc oui, je me lâche;)!! Je sais pour le traite, je savais que cela serai lui depuis le début, je savais donc que vu tout le mystère que je mettais autour, cela n'aurai pas un impact important mais bon, c'est comme ça que je l'avais décidé donc voilà!! La suite, la voilà!! Kiss! ! !

Et vi désolée **MGA **mais je le crains aussi... mais dis-toi qu'en revenant tu auras la fin donc moins de suspens/nerf en pelote/rongement d'ongle/...!! XD!! EN tout cas, bonne vacances!!Kiss! ! !

XD, vi **aemilia**, Akito est un imbécile ou plutôt juste une personne qui a une idée et qui est persuadé qu'elle est la bonne (voir ce chapitre XD)!! heu tout est fini, pas tout à fait XD, il reste le GRAND combat et puis je vasi encore m'amuser avec les deux tourtereaux XD!! Kiss! ! !

Merci **carO°o0°o0O°**!! Viiiiiiiiiiiii, il va y avoir du sang mais pas pour de suite XD, je vais d'abord m'amuser un peu avec Naruto et Sasuke XD!! Kiss! ! !

Vi désolée **DeadlyWhisper**! J'ai été pris durant ces trois jours et je n'ai pas eu de temps à moi mais tu vois me suis rattrapé, deux chapitres le même jour XD!! C'est-à-dire que tu as âs bien suivis le truc d'Akito? Son plan, son explication? Ces dernières questions, c'est normal, je ne l'explique que dans ce chapitre donc voilà mais il manquera quand même un bout de l'histoire que vous serez plus tard XD!! Merci pour tes encouragements :)! Kiss! ! !

Vi désolée encore** iwaka-kawai** mais j'ai été surbouqué surant ces trois jours donc pas de possibilité de me relire, ni de répondre aux commentaires :)!! Ce qu'a fait Akito à Kyuubi, tu ne le sera pas encore, cette révélation ne sera pas pour tout de suite!! Oui, je reste à une publication d'un chapitre par jour!! Kiss! ! !

Bah c'est pas grave **Yuki**, les maths, les maths, il y a aussi la physique, la biologie qui est important ;)!! Je t'ai frustré ces quelques jours, désolée :( c'était pas mon intention... mais j'ai pas eu le temps encore désolée! Vi, Sasuke reprend le dessus... quand je dis que j'adore jouer avec ces deux là XD!! Joli délire de fin de commentaire ;)!! Kiss! ! !

La suite la voilà **chloé leblanc**!! Quand je dirais à Sasuke qui est Kitsune? ... pas encore XD!! les message msn, ne passe pas dans les commentaires -..- désolée...!! Kiss! ! !

* * *

Bonne lecture ! ! ! 

_- Alors Akito, tu restes silencieux ? Ou par respect pour ta fonction de chef du conseil de Konoha, tu vas finir par me dire ce que je te demande ?_

**Chapitre 44 : Discussion et surprise ! **

Ses yeux toujours au sol, il ouvre plusieurs fois la bouche avant de la refermer sans un mot. Puis d'un coup, son visage se relève, un regard déterminé se lit dans ses yeux.

- Je n'ai jamais trahis le village. Ce que j'ai fait c'était _pour_ le village !

Il dit cela avec une telle conviction… ne me dis pas qu'il y croit en plus ?!

- Alors explique-toi parce moi j'ai l'impression du contraire.

Ses yeux sont toujours dans les miens, son air presque serein. Le bon côté des choses, c'est que l'on va avoir des aveux rapides… et là, ça presse parce que je ne peux plus du tout raisonner ma renarde moi. Je suis obligé de l'envoyer dans son ancienne cellule. D'un geste, je passe légèrement mes doigts sous mon haut et de mon unique main, je forme un sceau assez faible mais qui devrai tenir au moins dix minutes, cela sera amplement suffisant. De toute façon je n'ai pas le temps d'en faire un plus puissant.

- Commence par les raisons des mises à prix de la tête de Tsunade.

Le pli de ses yeux se fait plus dur avant qu'il ne prenne la parole sur un ton trop calme à mon gout.

- Cette vieille folle mène le village à sa perte.

Hé, il n'y a que moi qui ais le droit de la traiter de vieille !!

- L'alliance avec Suna a montré aux yeux du monde que Konoha est devenu plus faible…

Ou que l'adversaire est devenu plus fort… mais vu que je n'ai pas de temps, je le laisse continuer sans l'interrompre.

- … cette alliance aurait dû se faire dans le secret, voire même jamais exister. Et puis ce gamin, elle aurait du le faire tuer. Maintenant nous avons l'Akatsuki contre nous. Cela aurait été si simple, de faire une alliance avec eux ! Et pour officialiser cet acte, on leur aurait donné ce sale démon.

PUTAIN DE CON ! Déjà que Kyuubi ne l'aime pas beaucoup, là il empire son cas. Le sceau ne va plus tenir longtemps à ce rythme là… quoi qu'après ses révélations, l'idée de lâcher mon démon de suite me chatouille sec.

- Il était peut-être trop tard pour une alliance avec eux mais une fois que Tsunade aurait donné la plus grande partie de sa charge à son successeur, le nouvel Hokage aurait pu faire une demande : ce monstre contre la survie du village… Si cela avait été bien fait, on aurait même pu en faire des alliés par la suite…

MAIS IL EST COMPLETEMENT BARGE, CE MEC… C'est vrai que c'est lui qui insistait beaucoup pour quel nomme un successeur rapidement.

- Mais comme elle repoussait toujours nos ultimatums, je me suis dit que le meilleur moyen serai qu'elle disparaisse et que nous nommions nous même le nouvel Hokage. Et enfin, elle a choisit un successeur : Uchiwa Sasuke.

Oui, j'étais là et toi aussi. Il n'a d'ailleurs pas vraiment aimé que ce soit toi.

- Pourquoi avoir ensuite mis la tête de celui-ci à prix ?

- Je n'avais pas eu la possibilité de l'approcher jusqu'à ce que cette vieille peau parte en vacance. Je suis alors allé le voir et lui ais dit plus ou moins ouvertement ce que je pensais, mais il m'a presque sauté dessus. Tout ça parce que son frère faisait partie de l'Akatsuki. Il ne pouvait pas faire un bon Hokage, il aurait dû penser au village avant ses sentiments. Une fois morts, tous les deux, on vous aurez élu vous et vous vous auriez agit différemment, n'est-ce pas ?

Tout s'explique.

- Moi, je serai plus d'avis de passer un accord avec Kyuubi, mais je suppose que cela ne vous plairez pas des masses… puisque c'est de votre faute si le démon Kyuubi no Youko a attaqué le village, il y a plus de vingt ans.

Il pali à une vitesse époustouflante, une vague de peur traverse son regard. Et maintenant la question fatidique :

- Pourquoi avoir fait cela justement ? Quel était l'intérêt pour le village ? C'était même le contraire, ce que vous avez fait allait à l'encontre du village…

Son regard devient alors bouillonnant de colère.

- NON ! SI JE NE L'AVAIS PAS FAIT ? CE SONT EUX QUI AURAIENT ATTAQUE LES PREMIERS !! hurla-t-il.

Le sceau sur la grille dans mon fort intérieur se brise alors que le chakra de Kyuubi s'initie dans mon bras. Je perds un instant le contrôle de ma main qui vient resserrer le cou du prisonnier. Après un combat de quelques secondes, je reprends possession de mon bras, remerciant que le chakra ne puisse sortir du corps dans ces cellules, sinon il aurait vite vu celui de ma renarde. Je desserre alors mon étreinte autour de son cou sans pour autant y enlever mes doigts, et je renvoie Kyuubi au fond de sa cage d'une seconde attaque. Même si nous avons fusionné totalement, c'est moi qui gère nos chakras. J'ai ainsi la possibilité de lui donner plus ou moins de puissance. Et en cet instant, je prends deux minutes pour effectuer cette opération.

Puis je reviens près du prisonnier, me penchant à son oreille et lui murmurant d'un ton menaçant.

- Non, ils ne l'auraient jamais fait. Le premier Hokage Takayuki Sugō et son frère le _Nidaime_ avaient tout prévu, lors de la construction du village. Et c'est toi en faisant ce que tu as fait qui a tout précipité. Ah et j'ai menti : moi j'agis aussi pour le village… Kyuubi accepte de s'allier à nous contre la permission de te tuer.

Je retire alors ma main de son cou et le vois frémir de toutes parts. Je lui tourne alors le dos, sortant de la cellule.

- Vous… vous... ne... ne pouvez… pas faire ça ?? bredouille-t-il, apeuré.

- Si ça te plais de le croire, répondis-je sur un ton psychopathe avant de sortir définitivement.

- SALE ENFLURE !!

La porte se referme sur cette injure et devant deux gardes étonnés.

- Vous ne laissez entrer personne, même si on vous apporte un laisser passer, même s'il est signé de ma main !

- Bien, Hokage-Sama !

Et je disparais de ce lieu, passant par les toits, direction mon bureau. Je me couche alors sur le sofa, épuisé. S'opposer au chakra de Kyuubi n'est pas de tout repos et si on ajoute qu'à cause de notre fusion, son état se répercute sur le mien, je suis H.S. pour un bon quart d'heure…

_« Kyuubi ? T'es calmé ?_

_- …_

_- Kyuubi ??_

_- POURQUOI TU NE M'AS PAS LAISSER TUER CET ORDURE ??_

_- Ah, Kyu, moins fort. Tu le tueras mais pas de suite... faut d'abord que le conseil l'identifie avant que tu t'en occupes !_

_- POURQUOI ?_

_- Parce que te connaissant, il va être méconnaissable après ton passage._

_- … »_

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une demi-heure que je me relève, avec une renarde calmée… enfin pas tout à fait…

_« Dis après ton petit jeu avec l'Uchiwa, tu vas en boite j'espère ?_

_- … Tu ne perds pas le nord toi…_

_- C'est juste qu'avec ce que tu prévois… tu vas avoir besoin de te soulager après… c'est tout ? »_

Je pose un instant mon regard sur le livre dont tes armoiries sont représentées en couverture. Il faudrait que je lise le passage qui m'intéresse… Non, cette après midi j'ai envie de rien faire… un petit entrainement ou alors les bains chauds… très bonne idées, ça.

En moins de dix minutes, j'y suis. Mais il y a pas mal de monde, je me dirige alors vers un petit bassin assez éloigné des autres, ne pouvant contenir que deux personnes… là au moins je serai tranquille. L'eau chaude me fait un bien fou. Sentir cette chaleur sur tous les membres de mon corps telle une caresse, me détend à la perfection. Mais d'un coup mes yeux se rouvrent et une colère s'initie en moi. JE VAIS LE TUER !

Cependant en cet instant, une voix m'interpelle.

- Puis-je venir m'installer près de vous Hokage-Sama ? Il n'y a plus de place ailleurs !

Je tourne alors mon visage vers celui qui vient me déranger avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

_« PUTAIN CE QU'IL EST BEAU !!_

_- Au fond t'es sûr de vouloir attendre ce soir ? En plus l'autre con est là… »_

Je détaille avec un plaisir non feint le magnifique spécimen devant mes yeux. Ses longs cheveux noirs collaient sur ses joues et son torse par les vapeurs alentours, son regard froid me rappelant étrangement le tien, ses épaules fines mais musclées que quelques gouttes parcourent, sa voix si chaude... Au fur et à mesure que je le détaille, une lueur perverse apparaît dans mon regard et une idée germe dans mon esprit.

- Oui, bien sûr. Je vous en pris, lui répondis-je de ma voix la plus sensuelle possible.

Il esquisse un petit sourire avant de s'engouffrer dans le petit bassin sous mon œil attentif. Bon ok, je l'avoue, tu sais choisir tes partenaires... mais cette fois cela va être le mien… et également sous tes yeux.

Une fois assis, nos genoux se touchent. Il pose légèrement sa tète en arrière, le rendant encore plus attirant avec ses joues rougies par la chaleur.

Tout compte fait, je vais peut-être remercier Shikamaru pour m'avoir désobéit et t'avoir sorti de chez toi.

_« Gamin ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Vu les émotions que je ressens, il y a beaucoup de monde dans les autres bains mais il reste de la place…_

_- Je sais… c'est ça qui va être marrant… c'est lui qui va faire le premier pas. »_

D'ailleurs, il ne perd pas de temps. Je sens ses jambes bouger alors que son pied se pose de dos sur mon mollet. Je ne bouge pas d'un poil, ne tenant pas à lui montrer l'effet que cela produit sur moi. La chaleur de l'endroit, Kyuubi et ses idées perverses, ton regard posé sur nous… une belle érection est en train de naître…

Puis son pied remonte sur ma jambe dans une lenteur que je n'aurais jamais crue aussi existante. Je ne fais aucun mouvement, le laissant continuer sa progression jusqu'à mon genou.

- Puis-je savoir ce que vous faîtes ? lui demande-je d'une voix neutre cette fois.

Son visage se relève, plongeant son regard sur mon masque alors qu'un petit sourire apparaît en coin.

- Rien qui pourrait vous contrarier Hokage-Sama ! me répondit-il d'une voix chaude.

J'aime ce mec !!

D'un mouvement, il se lève et se retrouve debout légèrement penché, face à moi. L'eau à la taille, son genou gauche entre les deux miens, ses doigts sur le rebord du bassin, ses lèvres pratiquement sur mon masque. Une de ses mains glisse alors sur mon épaule avant de continuer son ascension sur mon torse pour terminer sur mon érection dressée.

- Et vous n'avez pas l'air d'y rester indifférent, Hokage-Sama, vu la dureté de ce que j'ai sous les doigts.

D'un mouvement, je le fais changer de position. Il se retrouve à ma place et c'est moi qui me retrouve debout face à lui. Puis je retourne m'asseoir à sa place initiale. Il fronce les sourcils.

- D'après ce que je sais, vous n'êtes pas du genre à repousser des avances…

J'aime de plus en plus ce mec ! Et pour être direct, il est direct !! Alors autant faire pareil !

- Sasuke t'es passé dessus…

Là pour le coup, je l'ai scié. Ses yeux s'écarquillent et son regard nacré se fait interrogatif. Moi, je reste muet, reposant à mon tour ma tête contre le bassin, le visage levé vers le ciel. Je le sens frustré… allez je sais qu'il ne va pas... qu'il ne VEUT pas en rester là !

- Auriez-vous peur d'être moins doué que lui ? me demande-t-il alors sur un ton de défi.

Il garde le vous… si pendant qu'on le fait, il le garde toujours, je sens que je vais aimer.

_« Tu ne lui laisses pas être Seme ?_

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Ben, ça fera enrager l'autre con, tu auras été Uke avec tous tes amants sauf lui…_

_- Pas faux mais en même temps, j'ai bien envie d'être le dominant avec lui…_

_- Tu fais comme tu veux gamin… tant que tu baises… moi ca me va... bave!! »_

Sans bouger ma tête, je lui réponds :

- Non, je sais que je suis meilleur que lui dans tous les domaines… dont celui-ci. Justement c'est plutôt le contraire. Il a déjà assez de problèmes au niveau de sa réputation, je ne tiens pas en rajouter le fait qu'il passe deuxième dans le classement de ses anciens amants…

Et hop, j'ai encore scié Neji. Cette fois sa bouche s'est ouverte sous ma déclaration et je sens au loin Shikamaru qui désespère… c'est qu'il a décidé de nous faire réconcilier cet abruti… Je me demande s'il m'a vraiment écouté…

Quelques minutes passent ainsi dans un silence olympien. Puis il finit par se rapprocher moi, toujours assis dans le bassin et sur un ton un peu trop expressif pour un Hyuuga, il m'explique :

- Je me fous de Sasuke et de sa réputation encore plus. Je n'ai couché qu'une seule fois avec lui, c'était lors de la fête pour sa nomination au titre d'Hokage. Et la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai accepté de baiser avec lui, c'est parce que j'étais frustré de ne pouvoir le faire avec toi. Les vêtements que tu portais ce jour étaient un appel au viol, Kitsune. C'est toi que je désire, Sasuke n'a été que ton substitue. C'est ton corps que je voyais sur le mien, pas celui de l'Uchiwa.

Sur le coup de l'emportement, il a laissé tomber le vouvoiement et ce que je ressens en lui me prouve qu'il dit la vérité. Je n'en demandais pas tant… Je jubile de cette véracité mise à jour alors que tu te trouves si proche de nous. Je donnerai cher pour savoir ta réaction en cet instant… mais déjouer le sort que je t'ai jeté prendrais trop de temps.

J'accepte alors de bouger ma tête pour le regarder. Ses yeux sont brûlants de désirs et presque… SUPLIANTS ?! Neji ? SUPPLIANT ? C'est nouveau ça ? Je suis si bien foutu que ça ??

_« Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point, gamin !! »_

- Vraiment ? lui dis-je me rapprochant de lui.

- Oui ! répondit la voix grave de mon vis-à-vis.

- Dans ce cas…

Je forme alors les gestes adéquats afin de faire de mon masque une simple illusion, approchant mon visage du sien. Il ferme doucement ses yeux quand je dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes pour un chaste baiser. Presque tendrement, sa langue vient caresser ce qui lui fait barrière pour rencontrer son homologue. J'ouvre ma bouche, lui autorisant ainsi l'accès. Dès lors, notre échange se fait plus passionné. Peu à peu, je reprends le contrôle de ce baiser alors que mes doigts sont déjà partis explorer son torse imberbe avant que je ne me recule légèrement.

- Seme ou Uke ?

Il me regarde en fronçant les sourcils. Ben oui, comme j'ai envie d'être Seme avec lui mais que je sais que cela te ferai bien plus enrager que je sois Uke... je lui laisse le choix !

- Je vous pensais plus Seme ?

- Comme tu l'as si bien entendu, il y a quelques temps, j'ai aussi été Uke avec Gaara. J'aime les deux, je te laisse le choix, lui répondis-je d'une voix sensuelle.

Il me regarde en souriant.

- Vous saviez que nous étions là et vous en avez profité !

- On ne peut rien te cacher, Neji, lui répondis-je alors que ma bouche croque son cou.

Un gémissement sort alors de sa gorge lorsque mes dents meurtrissent sa peau d'albâtre. Il te ressemble beaucoup, ses cheveux noirs, sa peau blanche… mais il n'a pas cette intensité dans tes yeux…

- Uke ! gémit-il.

Je me recule à nouveau.

- Moi ou toi ?

- Moi, me dit-il d'une voix emplis de désirs.

_« Désolée Kyuubi ! »_

Puis, je reprends possession du cou de mon futur amant. Doucement je sens ses mains se poser sur mon dos, lui profilant d'intenses caresses. C'est fou comme le fait de savoir ton regard poser sur moi, m'excite encore plus. C'était la même chose dans la cellule à ton frère.

Mes mains s'attardent alors sur ses deux pointes roses dressées par la chaleur et le plaisir. Un gémissement plus fort se fait entendre. Cela fait plusieurs fois de suite que je fais l'amour brutal, un peu de douceur pourrait être pas mal.

Je remonte mes lèvres sur sa bouche, commençant un baiser passionné qu'il me rend avec une ferveur non contenue avant qu'elles ne redescendent dans son cou. Mais cette fois, je m'initie plus loin et passe ma langue sur son torse, laissant un sillon humide et chaud qui se volatise sous la vapeur. Les autres bains sont bien trop éloignés pour voir quoique se soit mais ton regard lui, grâce à la proximité et avec ton don héréditaire, va pouvoir pleinement profiter du spectacle. Je sens que Shikamaru souhaite partir mais c'est toi qui le retiens, apparemment d'un geste brutal vu la douleur à son poignet. Oui, regarde et enrage… tiens cette phrase me rappelle quelque chose.

Je sens ses mains remonter vers mes épaules puis sur ma nuque qu'il masse de façon inconsciente entre deux frissons de plaisir. Levant mon regard vers lui, je le vois rouge aux joues, yeux fermées levés vers le ciel et dents mordants ses lèvres pour éviter de gémir trop fort. Il est vrai que si on ne voit pas, on entend par contre très bien et il est si attirant dans cette position...

Une de mes mains part alors en exploration vers l'objet le plus érogène du corps. Doucement je frôle sa peau dans l'eau chaude du bassin, avant de caresser du bout des doigts sa virilité dressée. Je m'amuse à ce jeu, un moment, ma langue toujours sur son torse, évitant par la même occasion de lécher ses tétons.

- Kitsune-Sama, s'il vous plait ! m'implore-t-il.

- Dis moi ce que tu veux, beau gosse, lui répondis-je d'une voix soufflée par le plaisir, mais assez fort pour que tu l'entendes.

Il rouvre ses yeux qui se posent sur mon masque.

- Ne me faîtes pas languir plus longtemps Hokage-Sama et pren… Hummmm !

Je n'attends pas la fin de sa phrase pour prendre en main son membre dressé et de lécher d'un coup de langue une de ses perles rose sur son torse. Je commence ainsi de petits mouvements de vas et vient sur son membre alors que je mordille le jouet se trouvant devant ma bouche. Sa respiration devient plus irrégulière et ses plaintes se font plus graves et sensuelles.

Mais d'un coup, sans que je m'y attende, il se redresse en me bousculant au passage avant de m'asseoir à ma place de départ. Son visage s'étire d'un sourire pervers et avant que j'aie pu esquisser une question, il plonge sous l'eau. Je sens alors une pression plus chaude que l'eau et plus étroite entourer mon membre. Sous l'effet de la surprise et du plaisir, je rejette ma tête en arrière, murmurant un « Neji » presque inarticulé à ton attention. Je pose alors mes mains sur ses cheveux corbeaux, imposant moi-même le rythme de ses mouvements. Il est doué ce mec !

- Hummmmm !

Je le remonte d'un coup, ne voulant pas qu'il me rapproche trop de la jouissance : on a tout notre temps. Il me sourit, connaissant pertinemment la raison de mon geste. Pourtant il me demande d'une voix que je qualifierais de « viole-moi de suite » :

- Cela vous a-t-il déplu Kitsune-Sama ? J'en suis navré, y aurait-il un moyen de me faire pardonner ?

Je le ré embrasse, passant dans ce baiser tout le désir qu'il a réussi à allumer en moi.

- Non, au contraire, tu es très doué. Mais si tu veux toujours te faire pardonner, je connais un très bon moyen, lui répondis-je après avoir lâché ses lèvres.

Il promène sensuellement sa main sur mon torse, m'effleurant à peine.

- Oui, ordonnez-moi ce que vous voulez, j'obéirai sans discuter.

_« Kyaaaaaaaa saignement intense de nez ! »_

Je me rapproche de lui, passe ma langue sur le lobe de son oreille avant de lui murmurer :

- Hurle ton plaisir, ne te retiens pas.

Je le sens surpris par ma demande. Oui, tout le monde va nous entendre mais surtout toi. Par cela, je te montre que je suis meilleur que toi à tel point qu'il n'est pas pu se retenir face au plaisir qu'il ressentait. Je suis déjà connu pour être preneur de toutes avances alors personne n'en sera surpris plus que ça.

Il me sourit avant de chuchoter à son tour :

- Tu aimes qu'on entende afin de montrer que tu es plutôt doué en tant qu'amant, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, je ne peux décidément rien te cacher Neji, mais je ne te demande pas de simuler… juste de ne pas te retenir… concluais-je prenant son sexe en main en lui imposant des mouvements de pompes.

Il gémit alors plus fort, exécutant mon ordre : ne serrant pas les dents pour atténuer le son.

Alors, dans un mouvement, je soulève son bassin, le positionnant assis et face à moi. Capturant à nouveau ses lèvres alors qu'une de mes mains s'active sur son sexe, un de mes doigts de ma main libre s'initie dans son intimité, le faisant crier sous le plaisir. Il faut avouer que l'eau et la chaleur l'ont déjà pas mal préparé. Alors, sans plus attendre, je le pénètre d'une deuxième phalange qui passe aussi bien que la première.

Mes mouvements sur son membre se font plus rapides quand je finis par le pénétrer par un dernier intrus venant rejoindre ses homologues en lui. Ses gémissements ont atteint un niveau sonore déjà élevé. Je sens les personnes du lieu où nous nous trouvons gênées, amusées et même excitées.

Je finis par enlever mes doigts et retire également ma main de son sexe sous un cri de frustration de sa part. Je souris sous cette réaction plus qu'enfantine. Je le pousse doucement sur l'autre côté du bassin, me relevant.

- Maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses : tourne-toi ! lui ordonne-je

Sans aucun objection et avec entrain je dirai, il me présente son dos et accessoirement… ses fesses. Oh ! Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'aller les masser alors que je plaque mon torse contre son dos. Ma virilité se couche de tout son long sur ses deux coussins plus qu'excitants.

Je me recule alors légèrement, écartant ses fesses pour présenter mon membre. Dans un mouvement doux, je le pénètre un peu, donnant ensuite des coups de butoirs jusqu'à m'initier entièrement en lui, le sentant se détendre au fil des secondes qui s'écoulent. Mes mains viennent se placer sur son torse, taquinant un téton par une et s'agrippant à son ventre par l'autre.

J'accélère alors mes mouvements, toujours plus vite, toujours plus profond, toujours plus loin. Un cri grave s'élève avec une tonalité très élevée lorsque je touche ce point si sensible chez l'homme. Je prends une grande satisfaction à frôler ainsi cette partie à chaque coup de butoirs. Le plaisir me prend en son entier, je ne vois plus rien, ni ta présence, ni le lieu où je me trouve. Seul ce plaisir, ce feu autour de mon membre est présent.

Ma main sur son ventre descend chercher son sexe auquel j'exécute le même rythme que mes coups de bassins.

- HUM… HA… SAMA… KITSUNE-SAMA…

Mes coups s'accélèrent encore à son cri. Ce que j'aime être dominant et me sentir si supérieur ! Ce surnom me fait perdre les dernières traces de mon cerveau. Je sens ses muscles se serrer alors qu'il jouit en hurlant un son indéchiffrable. Cette sensation est si prenante que je ne tarde pas à la suivre, déversant en lui ma semence.

A bout de souffle, je me retire de lui, m'asseyant à ma place initiale. Les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte, mon cerveau déconnecté, mon corps encore parcouru par les derniers spasmes de ma jouissance, je profite de cet instant.

Je sens alors la chaleur d'un corps se poser sur ma poitrine. J'entoure ainsi le cou de mon amant déposant mes mains sur son torse avant d'entendre avec un plaisir non feint :

-Tu n'es pas qu'un peu meilleur que lui, tu l'es largement.

Je souris, revenant par ses paroles à la réalité. J'espère que le spectacle t'a plu, Sasuke.

Ce genre de situation devrait se reproduire plus souvent, pensais-je en moi-même avant de le laisser bercer par cette chaleur environnante et ce sentiment de paix intérieure.

A suivre !

* * *

Moi : Houlà, long chapitre de 4191 mots !! On se demande pourquoi ?

Sasuke : JE VAIS TE MASSACRER A LA TRONCONNEUSE !!

Moi : Ah, non pour le coup, ce n'est pas à moi à t'en prendre !

Naruto : C'est pourtant toi qui écris, non ?

Moi : Oui mais c'est les lecteurs et lectrices qui ont demandé un lemon !

Neji : Tu as vu pourquoi tu me fais passer ?

Moi : Ouaip ! Pour un mec raide dingue de notre petit Kitsune !!

Neji : Dis Sasuke, puis-je savoir où tu as acheté ta tronçonneuse ? J'ai moi aussi des compte à régler avec l'auteur.

Sasuke : TOI AUSSI TU DEGUAGES AVANT QUE JE TE COUPE EN PETITS MORCEAUX !!

Moi : Oups, il est bien remonté le petit Uchiwa !

Naruto : Et cela t'étonne ?

Moi : Non, cela m'amuse !! Par contre toi Neji t'es pas sympa… c'est vrai je t'ai quand même fait coucher avec les deux sexs symbols de Konoha, alors vient pas te plaindre…

Neji : MAIS TU M'AS FAIT SOUMIS LES DEUX FOIS !!

Moi : Ben vi, je te vois bien en dominé toi, qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

Neji :…

Moi : Et toi Naruto, ça t'a plu au moins ?

Naruto (vérifiant que Sasuke n'entendait rien à cause du moteur de la tronçonneuse) : Oh oui !!

Moi : Ah enfin un de content !

Naruto : Masi le prochain, c'est qui ?

Moi : Ah ça… avec moi, il faut s'attendre au pire !! Niark ! Niark ! Niark !

Azerty : Je peux poser ma candidature ? (kawai no jutsu)

Naruto : Le prochain c'est la partie à trois, c'est ça ?

Moi : Ouaip avec un petit truc (tout petit) un peu avant mais le prochain gros lemon, oui c'est la partie à trois !

Naruto : Je sens que Sasuke n'a pas fini de jouer avec sa tronçonneuse…

Azerty : C'est vrai que c'est pas mal ce truc… plus maniable que le bazooka. Je devrai peut être investir !


	46. Chapter 46

**Titre de la fiction : "Sous le masque"**

**Titre du chapitre: **_**Concurrence et réhabilitation !**_

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Yaoi - Drame - Aventure/suspens - OCC justifié plus tard pour Naruto - UA - humour**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi que le monde dans lequel ils évoluent.**

**Note : Donc, ceci est ma deuxième fic sur Naruto ! Sasuke a bien déserté Konoha mais il est revenu après avoir tué Orochimaru. Ma fan fiction démarre quelques mois après son retour donc SPOIL de la première partie !**

* * *

**Réponses aux commentaires anonymes:**

Merci beaucoup **chloé leblanc** pour tes compliments :)!! La partie à trois vous ne vous y attendrez pas du tout XD!! D'autant plkus que même quand vous serez s'y trouve, vous ne serez toujours pas XD!! TU ne comprends pas, c'est normal XD!! Merci encore! Kiss! ! !

Et si avec Neji **carO°o0°o0O°**! Hinata, je suis sure qu'elle va se consoler dans les bras de Gaara et qui lui montrera lui même tout le plaisir de la chair XD!! La suite, la noilà!! Kiss! ! !

Moi aussi **aemilia**, j'aimerai voir la tête de Sasuke à ce moment là XD!! La partie à trois oui mais pas avant quelques chapitres ;)!! Kiss! ! !

Merci **Didie**, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant :)! Kiss! ! !

Encore une crise d'anémie **MGA**, je suis navrée mais je décline toute responsabilité XD!! Ne tant fait pas, on est tous/toutes des pervers(es) XD!! Kiss! ! !

Tu adores Neji **Yuki**, alors ce chapitre était fait pour toi XD!! Merci pour tes encouragements :)!! Ne tant fait pas, je vous ferais saigné du nez XD, compte sur moi!! Kiss! ! !

* * *

Bonne lecture ! ! !

_Je souris, revenant par ses paroles à la réalité. J'espère que le spectacle t'a plu, Sasuke._

_Ce genre de situation devrait se reproduire plus souvent, pensais-je en moi-même avant de le laisser bercer par cette chaleur environnante et ce sentiment de paix intérieure._

**Chapitre 45 : Concurrence et réhabilitation !**

Après quelques secondes, je pousse légèrement Neji qui me regarde d'un œil interrogatif.

- J'ai du travail, me contente- je de lui répondre.

Il se laisse alors glisser sur le côté, mais au moment où je m'apprête à sortir du bain il me ramène vers lui, posant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je réponds doucement à son baiser avant de lui caresser la joue.

- Tu sais aussi que j'ai pour habitude de ne coucher qu'une seule fois avec la même personne, n'est-ce pas ?

Un petit sourire en coin se forme sur son visage.

- En effet mais je sais également qu'il existe des exceptions à la règle. Le Kazakage en est un parfait exemple, et puis vous avez dit à Sasuke que l'on pouvait tenter.

- Où veux-tu en venir ? demande-je tout en sachant pertinemment ce qu'il a en tête, mais je veux que tu l'entendes de sa bouche.

Son sourire s'étire un peu plus de façon perverse.

- Je veux entrer en concurrence avec lui pour ce jeu. Il a un temps d'avance mais je serai combler ce retard, Hokage-Sama.

Là, je ne peux plus le nier : j'aime ce mec. Comment vas-tu réagir à cela ?

- Moi, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Alors soit convainquant ! concluais-je en sortant définitivement du bain après avoir déposer un ultime et chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, je suis dehors. J'utilise la technique que j'ai apprise grâce au parchemin trouvé en fouillant dans les affaires de mon père, murmurant un ''**Hiraishin no Jutsu**'' et me retrouve ainsi derrières vous.

- Bon, on peut repartir maintenant ? demande Shikamaru, désespéré.

- Hum ! te contentes-tu de répondre.

- Le spectacle vous a plus ? interroge-je sur un ton ironique alors que vous sursautez tous les deux, vous retournant vers moi.

Le manieur d'ombre lève les yeux au ciel alors que la surprise, puis la colère pour finir sur de la tristesse… voilà qui est intéressant… traverse un instant ton regard avant de redevenir vide d'expression.

- Un problème Sasuke ?

- Aucun ! me réponds-tu de façon un peu trop hâtive peut-être.

Je m'approche alors de Shikamaru.

- Toi et moi, on va devoir parler sérieusement ! lui dis-je d'un ton acide qui témoigne de mon mécontentement.

Il me regarde et fronce les sourcils. Et oui, rien ne passe inaperçu avec lui et il a très bien vu l'emploi du tutoiement dans ma phrase.

Je pars alors devant, suivit par Shika et toi. En cinq minutes nous sommes dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Je t'enrobe du même voile que précédemment dans la matinée. Tu dois y être habitué vu qu'aucune réaction n'est visible sur ton faciès, contrairement aux fois précédentes.

Je me tourne cette fois vers Shikamaru avec un air sévère qu'il ne voit pas.

- A quoi joues-tu ?

Ma voix est dure mais bon même s'il a tremblé face à mes menaces, juste après le repas, cela ne l'a pas empêché de désobéir à mes ordres.

- A rien, me répondit-il lascivement, s'asseyant sur un fauteuil.

- Shikamaru ! grince-je entre les dents.

Il pousse un énorme soupir avant de répondre.

- Il tient à toi bien plus qu'il ne veut l'avouer…

- Je sais très bien que Kit ne le laisse pas indifférent…

- Je ne parlais pas de Kit…

Je le regarde écarquillant les yeux… PARDON !? Je dois mal comprendre… il n'a pas sous-entendu ce que je pense qu'il a sous-entendu…

- Dis Shika, tu m'as vraiment écouté quand je t'ai expliqué ce que Sasuke m'avait fait ? Parce que là sur le coup j'ai un doute !

- Désolé d'avoir désobéis à votre ordre Hokage-Sama, mais j'ai estimé qu'il serait judicieux que vous ayez une conversation avec Sasuke Uchiwa pour mettre à jour certains points. Nous sommes venus vous trouver à votre bureau mais vous n'y étiez pas alors nous vous avons cherché.

- C'est ça ton excuse ? Shika, tu me déçois.

Un mystérieux sourire apparait sur son visage.

- Je lui parlerai ce soir quand j'irai récupérer mes affaires chez lui, ça te va ou tu vas encore me suivre avec lui à tes côtés ?

- Je n'en demandais pas plus.

Je défis le voile autour de toi alors que Shikamaru sort de la pièce et tu le suis sans un mot.

Je hais ce mec… Il m'énerve. Comme si tu tenais à moi, tiens…

Je retourne alors m'asseoir sur le bureau où je regarde un instant le fameux livre. Je finis par le prendre et l'ouvre sur la première page.

Je ferme un instant les yeux avant de les rouvrir avec un air déterminé dans mon regard. En gros, le début n'est autre qu'une éloge sur la puissance de votre clan et tout un blabla dont je n'ai que faire. Puis vient la raison de ce livre : c'est-à-dire les différentes techniques liées au Sharigan qui permet d'annuler diverses attaques. Je me dirige alors à la page 52. Ce chapitre commence par une explication sur une explication du niveau le plus évolué de ton don héréditaire, c'est-à-dire le Mangekyô. Toute une théorie de blabla sur la puissance de cette technique ainsi que de la façon de l'acquérir. Enfin bon je passe et découvre enfin le passage qui m'intéresse.

A la fin de ma lecture, je soupire. Je le savais. Cela ne va pas être de tout repos. Déjà, il faut que j'arrive à capturer mon père vivant, ensuite il va falloir tout t'avouer sur ton frère parce que sinon vous ne pourrais jamais coopérer ensemble. Tout ça est loin d'annoncer la fin des problèmes… Les deux seuls points positifs, c'est que si je n'avais pas couché avec ton frère, mon père était condamné… et puis maintenant, si jamais Kakashi apprend notre petite partie de jambes en l'air, ton frère aura une excellente excuse…

Je finis par me relever, m'accoudant à la fenêtre. Je reçois alors une réponse de Jiraiya qui m'explique n'avoir jamais entendu parler d'une possible résurrection du quatrième, cependant une rumeur circule sur un homme que personne n'a jamais vu, ferai parti de l'Akatsuki et aurait une force phénoménale. Dans sa missive, il me fait également part de son retour le lendemain en fin de matinée.

Bon, le bon côté des choses, c'est que le problème de la mise à pris est réglé et que je vais pouvoir retrouver ma liberté. Je pourrais ainsi plus facilement m'occuper des couples que je devrais aider.

_« Et si au lieu de t'occuper des autres, tu t'occupais de toi… ?_

_- Moi cela n'a aucun intérêt…_

_- Mais si, lequel vas-tu choisir ? Neji ou Sasuke ? Moi j'imagine déjà le duel de ces deux là… je sens que je vais me régaler à les voir tous les deux s'affronter pour avoir la possibilité de t'avoir une deuxième fois…. »_

C'est vrai que cela va être amusant, je me demande ce que tu vas faire…

Shizune entre alors dans mon bureau, me demandant, les sourcils froncés, de me remettre au travail et si je ne considérais pas que j'avais déjà assez perdu de temps en allant dieu sait où ? Je crois qu'elle va quand même me manquer elle !

Le soir arrive assez vite, je laisse alors tout en plan. Dès demain matin, tu reprends ton poste. J'ouvre un tiroir et récupère une chemise avec ton nom dessus. C'est moi qui est tout organisé et tout monté… J'avais ce carton dans lequel toutes les preuves de ton innocence au cas où il y aurait eu un problème avec Tsunade ou autre… au cas où j'aurai eu besoin de toi… et en cet instant c'est le cas…

Je forme alors un clone que je fais se diriger chez toi avec ordre d'attendre devant la salle de réunion du conseil à vos côtés alors que mes pas me mènent à cette fameuse réunion.

Lorsque je pénètre dans la pièce, les onze membres sont présents. Il aurait fallu une situation de crise plus tôt…

La séance n'est pas encore commencé que déjà LA question est posée.

- De quelle mission Sakura Haruno s'est-elle été vue confier ?

Je ne réponds pas de suite, me dirigeant tranquillement à la place attribuée à l'Hokage. Moi qui m'attendais à ce que l'on me questionne d'abord sur toi, c'est raté. Notre ancienne équipière t'a volé la vedette. Ce n'est qu'une fois assis que je prends la parole.

- Haruno-San s'est vu confier une mission S par Tsunade-Sama.

Le silence s'installe. Très bien.

- Godaime-Sama devrait d'ailleurs revenir dans la matinée demain.

- TSUNADE EST VIVANTE ? s'écrie un membre du conseil.

- Oui, nous avions besoin de cette mise en scène pour que le plan marche.

- Quel était cette mission?

- Découvrir et capturer la personne ayant mis la tête de nos deux Hokages à prix.

- Combien de personnes étaient au courant ? demande alors plus posément Homura-San.

- Nous étions six : Tsunade, Jiraiya, Iruka, Sasuke, Sakura et moi !

Un autre silence entoure la salle.

- Si le fait que Tsunade, Sasuke, Sakura et Iruka soit au courant est normal, votre mise dans le secret ainsi que celle de Jiraya n'a rien à y faire.

- Il fallait cacher Tsunade-Sama le temps de sa « pseudo » mort tout en mettant quelqu'un pour la protégée au cas où le plan aurait été découvert. Jiraiya apparaissait comme idéal. Il voyage beaucoup, de ce fait il connaît donc le pays aussi bien que la partie féminine des sources d'eau chaude et cela ne paraitrait en rien suspect s'il n'était pas présent dans le village. Pour moi, c'est très simple : c'est moi qui ai eu l'idée de ce plan.

- Et en quoi consistait-il exactement ? me demande un autre membre du conseil.

Je passe alors un bon quart d'heure à tout leur expliquer avant de finir sur :

- Je pense qu'une fois Tsunade-Sama de retour, nous pourrons mettre les habitants du village au courant. Pour l'instant, si vous le désirez, nous pourrions aller voir le prisonnier après cette réunion.

- Et pourquoi pas de suite ? interroge Denzô.

Tiens ! Lui, je l'avais oublié. Je ne l'aime pas du tout, pourtant je n'ai rien à lui reprocher pour le moment mais au moindre faux pas, je ne le raterai pas.

- Parce que nous devons également parler du dénommé Uchiwa Sasuke.

Cette fois le silence qui se répand dans la pièce est pesant. Je finis par le rompre, parlant d'une voix calme et posée.

- Après sa mise aux arrêts, j'ai continué à faire des recherches et je me suis rendu compte de bon nombre de points qui clochaient. J'ai approfondi mes recherches et j'ai très vite compris qu'il s'agissait d'un coup monté. Sasuke Uchiwa est innocent, Orochimaru est bien mort et toutes les preuves le prouvant se trouvent dans cette chemise, concluais-je en déposant un carton sur le bureau.

Celui qui remplace ce connard d'Akito prend le contenu du carton qu'il regarde un instant avant de faire passer les différents papiers aux autres membres.

- Savez-vous, qui est à l'origine de ce piège ?

- Malheureusement non mais je ne cesserai pas les recherches avant de l'avoir trouvé.

Après un silence, je reprends la parole.

- Comme je l'ai dit précédemment Tsunade-Sama sera de retour en fin de matinée demain, mais je pense qu'il serait judicieux de réhabiliter Uchiwa Sasuke à son poste de Kage et donc de retirer mon titre que je devais porter provisoirement. J'aurai besoin de retrouver ma liberté pour continuer de faire au mieux mon rôle de capitaine d'AMBU.

- NON ! intervient Denzô. Même avec ses preuves, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux attendre avant de lui redonner toute notre confiance, après tout il a déjà trahit une fois.

- C'est exact mais vu que Tsunade-Sama reviendrait demain matin, cela ne lui laisserai que peu de marge. Et puis nous avons besoin de lui pour l'attaque qui se prépare, conclu Homura-San.

Ses paroles sont suivies par un acquiescement général.

- Dans ce cas… dis-je en faisant ainsi disparaître mon clone : signal pour Shikamaru et toi de pénétrer dans la salle.

Quelques secondes plus tard, vous tapez à la porte avant de pénétrer dans la pièce.

Homura se lève et prends lui-même la parole.

- Uchiwa Sasuke, nous vous présentons nos plus plates excuses pour cette erreur et nous vous demandons de bien vouloir reprendre ce qui vous revient de droit : le titre de Rokudaime.

A suivre !

* * *

Moi : Ouf, fini ! Si le début a été assez facile, j'ai eut beaucoup plus de mal à écrire la suite !!

Sasuke (tronçonneuse en main) : IL VEUT QUOI NEJI ??

Naruto : Ben, il reveut coucher avec moi…..

Sasuke : ET TOI TU NE DIS RIEN ?!

Naruto : Avec tout ce que tu m'as fait ? Tu rêves là !

Sasuke (les yeux grands exorbités et la bouche ouverte de surprise) : Mais… mais… depuis quand… tu… tu me réponds… ?

Naruto : Depuis qu'il y a de très beaux mecs à Konoha qui eux ne m'ont pas fait de mal…

Sasuke : Mais je t'aime moi…

Naruto : Moi aussi Sasuke mais je ne peux plus supporter ce que tu me fais, je ne supporte plus de n'être qu'un jeu pour toi…

Sasuke (se jette sur le blond en le serrant fort contre lui) : Je suis désolé Naruto, je te promets de tout faire pour toi. Demande-moi ce que tu veux et je le ferai !

Naruto : Pour commencer, va me chercher un bol de ramen… après on verra si je te pardonne…

Sasuke (part en courant chez chercher à manger) :…

Naruto (se tournant vers l'auteur) : Putain ! Je ne pensais pas que cela marcherai ! Merci Sermina !

Moi : Mais de rien ! Cependant tu n'oublies pas qu'en échange de faire en sorte que Sasuke te mange dans la main, tu dois mettre une caméra dans votre chambre pour que je puisse mater en direct vos ébats ?

Naruto (petit sourire mystérieux) : Non ne tant fait pas ! C'est fait la caméra est déjà dans la chambre.

Moi : YATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!

Azerty (qui a flairé l'odeur d'un lemon) : Je peux venir mater aussi ? J'ai apporté la glace au chocolat !

Sasuke (qui revient un bol de ramen en main) : Tiens !

Naruto : Merci Sasu-Chan et maintenant que dirais-tu que je goûte ce merveilleux plat sur ton corps…

Moi (bave) : Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Naruto (posant une main sur l'entre jambe de Sasuke) : … dans la cuisine !

Moi : Dans la cuisine ?

Sasuke : Dans la cuisine ?

Azerty: Oh le sale censure!

Naruto (regardant l'auteur avec un sourire victorieux sur le visage): Oui, on ne l'a jamais fait dans la cuisine !

Moi : NONONONONON !! NARUTO TU ME PAIERAS CETTE TRAITRISE !!

Sasuke et Naruto s'embrassant et partent direction la cuisine où ils s'enferment à clef !

Azerty (sortant la tronçonneuse) : Dis, je l'essai sur la porte ?

Moi : OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !! Mais juste un petit trou que l'on puisse mater tranquille… bon ok, avec une tronçonneuse, cela sera difficile alors… DEFONCE CETTE PUTAIN DE PORTE !!


	47. Chapter 47

**Titre de la fiction : "Sous le masque"**

**Titre du chapitre: **_**Une petite visite et le jeu commence !**_

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Yaoi - Drame - Aventure/suspens - OCC justifié plus tard pour Naruto - UA - humour**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi que le monde dans lequel ils évoluent.**

**Note : Donc, ceci est ma deuxième fic sur Naruto ! Sasuke a bien déserté Konoha mais il est revenu après avoir tué Orochimaru. Ma fan fiction démarre quelques mois après son retour donc SPOIL de la première partie !**

* * *

**Réponses aux commentaires anonymes:**

XD en effet **aemilia**, tu as tout compris!! Titeuf XD, vi c'est pas de mon âge mais quand ça passe à la tv, je suis toujours morte de rire;)!! Eternelle gamine!! Kiss! ! !

Merci beaucoup **chloé leblanc:**)!! La partie à trois avec Naruto/Sasuke/Neji.. raté Xd!! Je suis encore plus imprévisible que ça XD!! Heu par contre le chef du conseil a été créé pa moi de toute pièce, tu dois confondre avec Homura Mitokado... que cela soit dans le manga ou dans l'anim, il ne me semble pas que l'on donne le chef du conseil... on ne voit que quelques membres!!Kiss! ! !

Si tu adores Neji **MGA **alors le chapitre précédent était fait pour toi XD!! Et oui, il fait concurrence à Sasuke!! Kiss! ! !

Je suppose que ton commentaire **carO°o0°o0O°** faisait référence à mon délire de fin où c'est incrusté Azerty XD!! Vi on a de la chance mais il ne tient qu'à toi de nous rejoindre;)!! Kiss! ! !

Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments **Didie**:)! Tu ne vas pas pouvoir voir la suite de suite mais dis-toi que d'ici aout, cette fic sera publié en entier, tu auras plein de chapitres à ton retour ;)!! Merci pour tes encouragements:)!! Kiss! ! !

Viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii **cc**, Sasuke est de retour!! Désolée je ne peux pas répondre à ta question XD, tu verras bien assez tôt!! Non, je publie un chapitre par jour... c'est juste que comme j'ai fini le boulot tard, j'ai publier déjà sur l'autre jour... enfin je crois, je sais plus XD!! Kiss! ! !

Et vi **Yuki**, très intéressant!! Le don de vous surprendre... j'espère y arriver jusqu'à la fin :)!! Merci pour ton commentaire et vi bientôt Japan expo, alors profite bien de ce week end (même si ce n'est pas celui là mais le suivant XD)!! Kiss! ! !

* * *

_Homura-san se lève et prends lui-même la parole._

_- Uchiwa Sasuke, nous vous présentons nos plus plates excuses pour cette erreur et nous vous demandons de bien vouloir reprendre ce qui vous revient de droit : le titre de Rokudaime._

**Chapitre 46 : Une petite visite et le jeu commence !**

Tu les dévisages tous un par un sans un mot avant que tes pupilles d'encre ne se fixent sur moi quelques secondes. Je me perds dans ton regard, et en cet instant, une boule de culpabilité apparaît dans ma gorge. Je n'aurai peut-être pas dû coucher avec Neji…

_« Ah non ! Tu vas lui laisser à nouveau prendre le dessus ?!_

_- Mais regarde ses yeux, ils sont si…_

_- Arrogant ! Quoi qu'en dise Shikamaru, il s'est foutu de toi et ne s'intéresse qu'à Kitsune. Donc laisse-le jouer avec l'Hyuuga et uniquement s'il est convainquant, tu te le feras… en attendant, reprend-toi face à lui, gamin ! »_

Puis ton regard se retourne vers celui qui, le premier, avait pris la parole.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, vu les preuves accumulées, j'aurai réagis de la même manière. Je tiens d'ailleurs à remercier le capitaine Kitsune pour son enquête.

- Je vous en prie, c'est tout naturel, te répondis-je en m'inclinant légèrement.

Oui, je me fous de ta gueule jusqu'au bout.

_« Ca c'est bien gamin, reprend le dessus »_

- Je reprends donc mon titre dès ce soir ?

- Oui et d'ailleurs en tant qu'Hokage, vous venez avec nous.

Tu leur lances un regard interrogatif.

- Cet après midi, Sakura et Iruka sont rentrés, te répondis-je.

- Ils sont revenus accompagnés ? m'interroges-tu, te tournant vers moi.

- Oui, il se trouve actuellement en prison, dans une cellule mitoyenne à celle de votre frère.

Ton regard devient en cet instant noir. Tu es bien facilement manipulable c'est temps-ci, je trouve.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous partons tous en direction de la prison, excepté Shikamaru qui s'éloigne après m'avoir murmuré un « parle-lui ». Toi et moi devant suivis par les membres du conseil. Je m'amuse à frôler tes doigts que tu ramènes précipitamment devant toi. Un sourire s'étire sur mon visage. Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser ce soir…

Nous finissons par arriver à destination. Les deux gardes, me voyant, déverrouillent la porte et nous entrons tous dans cette petite pièce remplie de bons souvenirs pour moi… je doute que pour toi cela soit le cas.

A peine entré, je sens Kyuubi s'emplir de colère alors que des exclamations fusent mais un seul mot... ou plutôt nom en ressort :

- AKITO-SAN ?!

Le dénommé relève la tête vers nous et lorsque ses yeux se posent sur moi, un frisson visible par tous parcours son corps.

- Vous ? interroge Homura-San. Mais pourquoi ?

Je prends la parole alors que ses lèvres s'ouvrent.

- J'ai eu un interrogatoire plus tôt dans l'après-midi que nous pourrions aller voir dans le bureau de l'Hokage, mais je tenais à ce que vous voyez d'abord ce traître de vos propres yeux.

Tous acquiescèrent, mais alors que nous ressortions de la pièce, un murmure s'élève.

- Pitié Capitaine Kitsune…

Je me retourne alors vers le prisonnier.

- Je suis navré mais j'agis moi aussi pour le bien du village, répondis-je presque compatissant alors qu'un sourire psychopathe laisse entrevoir, sous le masque, les crocs acérés de Kyuubi.

Nous nous rendons alors directement dans ce qui est de nouveau ton bureau. Une fois la vidéo visualisée, ils décident d'un commun accord de rejoindre la salle de réunion pour faire le point sur les derniers évènements, nous laissant seuls dans ton bureau. Je n'attends pas plus et d'un bond, je passe par la fenêtre, emportant sous mon bras le livre apporté le jour même par un de mes clones.

Une fois dehors et loin de la tour surplombant la ville, je m'arrête, regardant un instant le ciel étoilé. Je pousse un long soupir avant de reprendre plus calmement ma marche vers une demeure particulière.

Après cette petite visite, je retourne chez toi. Je suppose que tu y seras… j'espère que tu y seras… au pire je t'attendrai. Le jeu auquel je vais m'amuser avec toi risque d'être plutôt amusant. Oui, je vais jouer un peu avec toi comme tu as joué avec moi durant ces années…

Je suis arrivé à destination, je pénètre alors dans cet appartement par la fenêtre, il me connaît, il n'en sera pas surpris. Dans le silence de la pièce, je ferme les yeux focalisant ainsi mon ouïe sur tout bruit suspect. Je rouvre les paupières, me dirigeant vers la cuisine où je le trouve face à la gazinière.

Je tousse légèrement alors qu'il se retourne tout sourire vers moi.

- Tu n'es pas drôle si tu ne sursaute pas, lui dis-je sur un ton déçu.

- Il n'y a que toi qui arrive à venir jusqu'à moi sans que je l'entende ou sans avoir le moindre pressentiment avant.

Je fais quelques gestes, recouvrant l'intégralité de la maison d'un voile opaque, de façon à pouvoir me promener dans toute sa demeure à visage découvert. Je retire alors mon maque que je pose sur la table de la cuisine.

Il s'approche alors de moi et me prends dans ses bras. Je lui rends gentiment son étreinte avant qu'il ne retourne remuer ce qu'il prépare.

- Je peux manger avec toi, Iruka-San ?

Il me sourit tristement.

- C'est quand tu emploies ce genre de suffixe à mon nom que je m'aperçois que tu as vraiment changé Naruto.

Je lui réponds par un petit sourire tendre.

- Assis-toi, c'est presque près. Je me doutais que tu allais venir.

* * *

Quelques secondes plus tard, Iruka me sert un bol de ramen brûlant. C'est vraiment un tuteur hors pair. C'est lui que je pleins le plus. Lorsque je mettrais fin à mes jours, je lui ferai vraiment beaucoup de peine… mais il me comprendra, j'en suis sûr. Je n'ai plus aucune raison de vivre. Je ne suis qu'une coquille vide.

Nous mangeons alors tranquillement, parlant de tout et de rien, du temps, de la pluie… puis j'en viens au sujet qui m'intéresse.

- Alors ?

Il me regarde sans comprendre. Je rajoute alors.

- Sakura !

Il ne lui faut pas deux secondes pour devenir aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

- Heu... je… heu…

Après quelques bégaiements, deux ou trois phrases mal articulées et un traducteur spécial Iruka gêné, j'ai les informations que je voulais. En gros, après une petite attaque de brigands, la veille de leur arrivée à l'auberge, ils se sont embrassés d'un baiser passionné… après faut pas s'étonner de voir mon cher tuteur écarlate !! Donc cela c'est passé naturellement, sans parole échangé, ni aucun geste. Et après, ce couillon n'en a pas reparler… je vais le tuer ! Lui et sa timidité !

- Idiot !

- Cela ne fait pas deux mois qu'elle a cassé avec Sasuke. Elle ne ressent rien pour moi. C'est juste une façon de l'oublier !

- C'est bien ce que j'ai dit : idiot !

Il me lance un regard noir avant que je ne finisse par exploser de rire. Son air gêné avec ses yeux coléreux, c'est vraiment hilarant.

S'il est, avec Tsunade, celui qui s'est me faire véritablement sourire, il est le seul à me redonner l'envie de vivre en quelques secondes. Malheureusement, cet état a tôt fait de disparaître à ta vue ou à celle de qui que se soit d'autre d'ailleurs.

Au bout de deux bonnes heures, je finis par me retirer, masque sur mon visage juste après lui avoir parlé de la réintégration de Sasuke et donc que c'est à lui qu'il devra remettre son rapport. Une fois dehors, je prends un grand bol d'air et me prends à sourire. Oui, il a vraiment un don pour ça Iruka.

Je me dirige ensuite vers chez toi. Il faudrait que j'aie une discussion avec Sakura parce que lui, il ne fera jamais le premier pas : persuadé qu'elle t'aime encore… ce qui n'est pas faux mais elle apprécie quand même Iruka, bien plus qu'un simple ami ou qu'une simple connaissance. Je suis même sûr que le baiser n'était pas pour t'oublier mais parce qu'elle en avait vraiment envie. Elle n'est pas amoureuse de lui. On ne peut pas oublier son premier amour avec qui on a partagé six ans de sa vie en soixante jours… mais Iruka lui plait. Ça j'en mettrais ma main à couper.

C'est alors qu'en chemin, je sens une présence particulière qui me suis. Un sourire psychopathe étire mon visage. Neji. Je me demande s'il interviendra ou pas. Et oui, j'ai hâte de voir ce que cela va donner.

Je finis par arriver devant chez toi. J'entre alors sans frapper : j'ai dit que je n'aurai plus de marque de respect pour toi… excepté de façon ironique. Mais, à peine ai-je mis un pied à l'intérieur que tu me tires par le col me plaquant contre le mur, un visage déformé par la colère. Je jubile. Je n'ai rien fait pourtant, si ??

- Lâche-moi, te dis-je sur un ton calme rempli d'autorité.

Tes sharigan sont activés. Les trois virgules dansent dans tes prunelles.

- Lâche-moi, répète-je sur le même ton.

Je prends alors le poignet de la main refermée sur mon col. D'un mouvement dur, je serre mes doigts au niveau de ma prise et au moment où tu relâches un peu ta poigne sous la douleur, j'en profite pour me dégager de toi, t'envoyant par la force de mon chakra dans les airs. Tu fais une pirouette en vol avant de retomber sur tes pieds, genoux pliés, une main à terre. Tu te relèves sans quitter mon masque des yeux.

Nous restons silencieux, face à face une dizaine de minutes sans bouger. Au loin, un grincement se fait entendre : c'est le signal. On se fonce dessus en même temps. J'évite facilement ton poing qui voulait atterrir sur mon ventre tout en stoppant de mon bras ta jambe. Mon pied se dirige en même temps au niveau de ton visage, coup que tu évites au dernier moment, nous propulsant à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre.

Je souris. Ce n'est pas exactement ce à quoi je pensais, mais cela devrai faire l'affaire.

Nous nous projetons une deuxième fois l'un sur l'autre mais c'est moi qui ai le dessus. J'attrape le poignet droit qui m'attaquait, puis je t'empoigne le second avant de jeter mes deux pieds sur ton ventre, t'envoyant t'échouer contre le mur. Très vite, je me fonds sur toi, te soulevant un peu avant de te bloquer contre le mur.

Mon corps contre le tien, mes lèvres au niveau de ton cou, mes mains sur tes poignets immobilisés et mes jambes emprisonnant les tiennes : position plus que suggestive.

Mon souffle chaud au creux de ta nuque remonte vers ton oreille où j'y glisse quelques mots… qui ne devraient pas te laisser de marbre.

- C'est quoi qui ne t'a pas plu, Sasuke ? Que je me tape Neji devant toi, qu'il n'est couché avec toi que pour m'oublier ou bien le fait que j'ai accepté qu'il entre en compétition contre toi ?

Le tout accompagné de ma langue qui te chatouille un instant le lobe de l'oreille. Je te sens frémir alors qu'une partie de ton corps commence à se faire sentir sur ma cuisse… bon ok je ne suis guère mieux puisque moi il ne m'a fallu que ton corps contre le mien pour ça mais bon…

Et comme prévu, tu te crispes.

- Peut être bien les trois !

Je te sens nerveux.

- On dirait que je ne suis pas le seul à être dépendant du corps de l'autre Sasu-Chan, continuais-je le plus sensuellement possible.

D'une de mes mains, je récupère tes deux poignets au dessus de ta tête, laissant vagabonder celle devenue libre sur tes hanches. Je me recule légèrement, passant mes doigts sur ta virilité alors que tu laisses échapper un soupir d'aise tout en fermant les yeux. Et en plus, on dirait que tu es en manque… je sens que je vais bien m'amuser.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça, Kit ?

Sur le coup je m'arrête. Ta voix est presque désespérée. Est-ce un de tes énièmes plans ?

- Pourquoi je fais quoi ?

Ton regard est impartial. A quoi joues-tu encore ?

- Relâche-moi, s'il te plait !

Ta voix est neutre. Après avoir hésité quelques secondes, je te libère. Tu te contentes de t'éloigner, te positionnant face à la fenêtre. Mais je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de te laisser comme ça. Je me dirige alors vers toi, enroulant de mes bras ton torse alors que mes mains se posent sur ton entrejambe, sentant par la même occasion un frisson parcourir ton corps.

- Je ne fais que jouer avec toi, Sasuke ! C'est tout !

Tu rejettes ta tête en arrière alors que je plonge ma main sous ton pantalon et ton caleçon.

- Et j'ai bien l'intention de jouer un petit moment ce soir, Sasu. Tu en penses quoi ?

- Puis-je me joindre à vous?

On se tourne tous les deux vers la voix qui s'était élevée : Neji

A suivre !

* * *

Naruto : La partie à trois, je vais la faire avec Neji et Sasuke ?

Moi : Je pense que Sasuke aura déjà tué Neji avant !!

Naruto : C'est donc non ?

Moi : Ce n'est pas la partie à trois en effet…mais c'est le petit truc que j'ai promis ! En même temps, j'ai dire pire que Lee…et ni Sasuke, ni Neji n'est pire que l'éclair vert de Konoha XD !!

Azerty : J'avoue que j'ai du mal à imaginer …

Sasuke : La partie à trois, c'est NarutoMoiNaruto ! Point ! Si tu fais autre chose, je te chidorise !

Moi : Oup…j'ai intérêt à trouver un bon endroit ou me cacher !!

Sasuke : Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Moi : Mais vi, moi aussi je t'aime !!

Naruto : Et donc, on va faire quoi ?

Moi : Ah ça, va falloir attendre le chapitre suivant mon beau !

Sasuke : Toi, tu as intérêt à arranger tout ça à la fin parce que sinon je ne donne pas cher de ta peau !

Moi : Mais viiiii, ne t'en fait pas ! C'est une happy end !

Naruto : Quand on te lit, on ne dirait pas…

Moi : Et pourtant !!

Neji : Dis-moi Sermina, je vais recoucher avec le petit Kitsune ?

Moi : Ah, ça tu verras bien, beau gosse !!

Sasuke : Si tu recouches avec, je peux te jurer, Neji, que tes yeux si blancs vont devenir aussi rouge que le sang que je me ferai un plaisir à t'extraire du corps !

Neji : Tu crois vraiment que tu me fais peur ? Kitsune mérite que j'aille au-delà de tes menaces !

Naruto : OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !! ILS VONT SE BATTRE POUR MOI ?! C'EST VRAI ?

Moi : Pas spécialement mais si tu veux le croire …

Naruto (yeux brillants de joie) : Mais si, le chapitre suivant, c'est Neji et Sasuke qui se batte pour m'avoir !

Moi : …

Azerty : Il est mignon !


	48. Chapter 48

**Titre de la fiction : "Sous le masque"**

**Titre du chapitre: **_**Le jeu : Et pourquoi pas un duel ?**_

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Yaoi - Drame - Aventure/suspens - OCC justifié plus tard pour Naruto - UA - humour**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi que le monde dans lequel ils évoluent.**

**Note : Donc, ceci est ma deuxième fic sur Naruto ! Sasuke a bien déserté Konoha mais il est revenu après avoir tué Orochimaru. Ma fan fiction démarre quelques mois après son retour donc SPOIL de la première partie !**

* * *

**NOTE A LIRE!!  
**

Coucou, je mets une petite explication de mon grand retard parce que je me voie mal répéter trente-six milles fois la même chose. Donc deux choses, la premières est que je m'excuse platement pour ce retard mais j'ai eu plusieurs problèmes (enfin un problème et une priorité plus grande que ma fic), je ne vais pas vous blablaterez ma vie (ce que je fais trop d'après ma petite sœur XD) !! En gros mon ordinateur s'est cassée, oui, oui je sais chaque été je le casse XD, l'année dernière s'était l'écran, cette fois c'est la ram! Je squatte l'ordinateur à mon frère actuellement mais bon dès que j'aurai reçu la ram que j'ai acheté tout devrai redevenir normal!!Voilà le problème et vous devrez vous en contenter... vi, vi j'ai une vie et vous en savez déjà pas mal sur moi via les réponses des commentaires ou dans mes délires de fin de chapitre!! Voilà, désolée du retard et donc je ne sais pas à quelle cadence je pourrai publier. La bonne nouvelle pour vous, c'est que mon voyage étant reporté, je reste en France jusqu'à fin juillet!!

Deuxième chose, JE VOUS REMERCIE BEAUCOUP!! J'ai eu vingt commentaires pour ce chapitre (mon recors) donc merci encore :)!!

* * *

**Réponses aux commentaires anonymes:**

Vi **aemilia**, c'est en effet Kyuubi qui est contente!! ET non la suite pas le lendemain mais un bonne semaine après... désolée... Kiss! ! !

Merci beaucoup **chloé leblanc**! Non il y a 64 chapitre pas plus XD!! Non, je ne donnerai pas d'indice sur les deux partenaires de la partie à trois... bon ok, une est pire que Lee mais au niveau délire et pile électrique je dirai, la deuxième personne est apparu dans les précédent chapitre mais je suis sure que vous l'avez oublié ;)!! J'aide pas mal je crois!! Kiss! !!

Lol, non ne meurs pas **MGA**, je veux pas que l'on m'accuse de meurtre par lecture moi XD!!OH!! Sakura en sexi meta version mec... ça pourrait donner... surtout les cheveux roses XD!! Les couples secondaires... tu verras ils apparaitront dans les chapitres suivant mais bon, ce n'est pas le couple principal!! Kiss! ! !

Et vi tu l'as cru mais non **Yuki**XD!! Lol, joli délire et Sasuke qui te tombe dans les bras... c'est beau quand même de pouvoir faire ce que l'on veut des personnages XD!! Kiss! ! !

Et vi avec pire que Lee** carO°o0°o0O°** !! Vi en effet ça va être drôle mais bon tu auras la réponse lorsque sous le titre du chapitre, il sera écrit ("ou comment l'auteur est fière de sa trouvaille") XD!!Kiss! ! !

Et non, je vais être plus sadique que ça pour la découverte de l'identité de Kitsune **cc**!! réponses à toutes tes questions dans les chapitres suivants XD!! Kiss! ! !

Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments **BadamBadamBadam**! Tu portes plainte car c'est une fois par jour(enfin nuit) mais alors je devrais être en prison pour ce retard de plus d'une semaine XD!! Merci pour tes encouragements :)! Kiss! ! !

Lol **Didie**, contente pour toi!! Et vi pire que Lee... enfin dans un sens!! Bonnes vacances :)!! Et merci à toi :)!! Kiss! ! !

* * *

BONNE LECTURE ! ! !

_Tu rejettes ta tête en arrière alors que je plonge ma main sous ton pantalon et ton caleçon. _

_- Et j'ai bien l'intention de jouer un petit moment ce soir, Sasu. Tu en penses quoi ?_

_- Puis-je me joindre à vous? _

_Nous nous tournons tous les deux vers la voix qui s'était élevée : Neji !_

**Chapitre 47 : Le jeu : Et pourquoi pas un duel ?**

Je retire alors doucement ma main de ton pantalon pour me diriger vers le nouveau venu. Je m'arrête à un mètre de lui, retournant un instant mon visage vers toi avant de fixer à nouveau Neji. Un sourire sadique illumine mon visage.

- Avec joie, fis-je le plus sensuellement possible, me glissant près de lui, effleurant de mes doigts son torse avant de revenir vers le centre de la pièce.

Je vous observe un instant. Tu as un regard noir au cœur duquel on peut distinguer une lueur écarlate, alors que Neji garde toujours ses yeux blancs mais accompagnés d'un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres qui trahit sa jubilation. Votre duel dure ainsi quelques minutes avant que je ne finisse par le rompre.

- Donc si on est trois à jouer, il faut fixer les règles. Mais d'abord celle(ci : vous devrez me faire mentir. Me faire revenir sur mon « jamais deux fois le même ». C'est très simple : vous serez en concurrence et je coucherai obligatoirement à nouveau avec l'un de vous. Je remets les compteurs à zéro mais tous les coups sont permis. Donc, Sasuke j'oublie la vengeance de Naruto et je fais comme s'il n'y avait rien eu excepté le soir où l'on a couché ensemble. Idem pour toi Neji, j'oublie ta performance et ton jeu au bain qui t'avais permis de gagner quelques points. Donc vous êtes tous les deux à zéro. Je compterai moi-même les points et vous en ferez part tous les soirs. Alors jouez les cartes que vous voulez mais cela commence dès que j'aurais fini d'établir les règles pour ce soir.

Je laisse passer un blanc. Tu t'es tourné vers moi, le regard neutre, alors que Neji arbore toujours son petit sourire.

- Cela me convient à la perfection ! répond l'Hyuuga.

Toi, tu te contentes d'acquiescer.

As-tu remarqué dans mes paroles que je faisais l'éloge de Neji au lit alors que je n'ai rien dit sur toi ? Oui, bien sûr que tu l'as vu et c'est pour cela que tu feras tout pour ne pas perdre. Et après, Shika ose dire que je ne te laisse pas indifférent ? Si c'était le cas, tu aurais laissé tomber Kitsune depuis longtemps !

Je reprends alors de nouveau la parole.

- Pour ce soir, cela va être simple : interdiction de jouir !

Là aussi bien les yeux de Neji que les tiens s'ouvrent un peu plus alors que mon sourire s'élargit. C'est dommage parce que si tu avais été seul, te faire mariner et te laisser en plan m'aurait bien amusé, mais là vous êtes deux donc on va changer légèrement les règles du jeu.

- Je vais former deux clones, chacun s'occupera de l'un de vous. Vous devrez tenir sans rien faire le plus longtemps possible. Vous ne devrez pas bouger, ni gémir. Juste vous laisser faire comme si ce que mes clones vont vous faire vous laissait totalement indifférent. Si vous restez en jeu tous les deux au bout de vingt minutes, je vous proposerais un autre défi. Celui qui gagne cette épreuve se verra avoir le droit de m'enlever un vêtement pour commencer et de faire ce qu'il désire sur la partie dénudée. Le perdant devra regarder la scène sans sourcilier, sans aucun geste : juste contempler. La première manche s'achève lorsque je me retrouverai en boxer. Nous commencerons alors la deuxième manche que je vous expliquerai le moment venu. Il y en aura trois. Celui qui gagnera au minimum deux manches sur trois aura le premier point qui le mènera une deuxième fois à m'avoir dans son lit, si je puis dire.

Je fais alors une petite pause avant de reprendre.

- Pour que vous soyez à égalité, Sasuke tu devrais aller te soulager étant donné que tu sors de prison, tu n'as pas dû pratiquer ce genre d'exercice depuis quelques jours. En attendant je vais préparer mes affaires puisque c'était, à la base, pour les récupérer que j'étais venu.

Tu me jettes un regard indescriptible avant de te diriger vers la salle de bain. Neji lui prend place sur le sofa de ta salle de séjour alors que je me dirige vers la chambre où se trouve mes affaires.

Il ne me faut pas plus de trois minutes avant de finir mais j'entends encore l'eau de la douche coulée. Je m'accoude alors à la fenêtre un instant. Ce jeu peut s'avérer amusant ! Sans doute plus distrayant que ce que je pensais te faire au départ. L'initiative de Neji dans cette histoire me plait. Mais, il faudra quand même qu'une fois fini, je te parle sérieusement sinon je vais encore avoir Shika dans les pattes.

Je pousse un léger soupir.

_« Tu sais que tu es pire que moi des fois, gamin ?_

_- Ah bon ?_

_- Ben oui ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu vas leur faire subir ? Et en plus ils ne pourront pas se soulager après… c'est horrible !_

_- Je surveillerai Sasuke pour être certain qu'il n'aille pas voir ailleurs, Neji ira sans doute se soulager avec une X personne._

_- Très bonne idée ça mais bon il reste toujours la douche…_

_- La masturbation provoque beaucoup moins de plaisir qu'une véritable partie de jambe en l'air… c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je considère Sasuke et Neji a égalité. _

_- Pas faux, l'Hyuuga a baisé mais plus tôt dans l'après midi alors que l'Uchiwa lui, se soulage à l'instant mais cela reste moins criant de plaisir… _

_- Oui, tu as tout compris !_

_- Par contre et toi ?_

_- Qui a dit que moi je n'avais pas le droit de jouir ?_

_- Je t'aime gamin !!»_

J'entends l'eau s'arrêter, c'est pourquoi je me dirige à nouveau vers le salon, mon sac sur l'épaule que je dépose à l'entrée. Neji n'a pas bougé. Tu nous rejoins quelques minutes plus tard, habillé de la même manière qu'auparavant. Parfait ! Neji se lève alors que je forme deux clones.

Je pars tranquillement m'asseoir sur le canapé, alors que mes deux doubles vous plaquent contre le mur face à moi. Le spectacle risque d'être très appréciable et lorsque j'aurai eu en plus les sensations une fois mes clones disparut… hummmmmm ! J'AIME CE JEU !

Tu te trouves légèrement sur la droite alors que l'Hyuuga est sur ma gauche. Mes clones ont pour ordre de faire exactement les mêmes choses sur vous deux, je commence par poser mes yeux sur toi. Tu es contre le mur, droit, les bras le long du corps, ton regard sur moi mais plus pour très longtemps. Mon double commence par simplement t'effleurer de ses doigts : tes mains. Puis ils remontent lentement sur tes bras, rapprochant son corps du tien mais sans toute fois le toucher. Je sens de l'excitation dans l'air, mon regard se pose alors sur Neji. La chair de poule est présente sur sa peau alors que les mains de mon clone s'aventurent sur ses épaules avant de venir sur le haut de sa poitrine. L'extrémité des doigts de mon double, descend lentement, contournant ses tétons pour se poser sur sa taille. Mon regard revient sur toi. Les mains de mon clone retournent lentement sur ton ventre alors que ses lèvres s'engouffrent dans ton cou. Je te vois fermer les yeux à ce moment là, savourant ce contact. Je me tourne vers Neji qui n'est pas mieux que toi, ses paupières sont closes mais sa bouche reste entrouverte, laissant échapper son souffle chaud qui commence à devenir légèrement irrégulier. Les doigts de mon double s'aventurent alors plus bas, effleurant sa virilité.

- Hum !

Mes deux clones s'arrêtent et disparaissent. Je ferme un instant les yeux, savourant le frisson promulgué au touché de ta peau. Neji ne me fait rien face à toi. Oui, c'était un bon coup mais il n'arrive pas à me faire vibrer comme toi alors que je n'ai fait qu'effleurer ta peau. Il me faut plus venant de lui alors que toi, tu n'as besoin de presque rien. Si tu savais ce que je déteste cet ascendant que tu as sur moi. J'ai encore le goût de ta peau sur mes lèvres. Je me demande si ce jeu ne sera pas une torture pour moi aussi.

Je me tourne alors vers Neji tout en me relevant.

- Quel vêtement ?

- La veste si on joue le jeu. Mais Sasuke, si tu ne sais pas te retenir là, plus loin cela sera bien pire… conclu-t-il en s'approchant de moi

Doucement, ses doigts font exactement le même chemin que ceux de mon double quelques minutes auparavant. Mais arrivée au niveau de mon ventre ses paumes se faufilent sous ma veste, déposant à plat ses doigts sur le tee-shirt noir moulant que je porte dessous. Puis dans une caresse sensuelle, ses mains remontent légèrement avant qu'une d'elles ne ressorte pour s'attaquer à la fermeture éclair qu'elle fait doucement glisser. Une fois ouverte, ses doigts repartent à l'exploration de mon torse, titillant à travers le tissu opaque mes tétons tendus. Puis ses doigts remontent pour arriver sur les épaules, faisant glisser la veste de mes bras qui s'abat à terre dans un bruit sourd.

Durant toute cette scène, Neji avait gardé son petit sourire arrogant et vainqueur en coin. Il se recule alors que je jette un regard sur toi. Les bras croisés, appuyé sur le mur, un air de dédain comme si cela ne te faisait ni chaud, ni froid. Ah oui ? La suite risque d'être intéressante. Je fais réapparaître deux clones qui se dirigent vers vous alors que je constante à haute voix :

- Neji : 1, Sasuke : 0.

Mes clones ont repris là où ils s'étaient arrêtés, une de leur main sur votre entrejambe. Cette dernière commence doucement à caresser votre virilité déjà dressée à travers le tissu alors que l'autre est partie sur votre fessier. Mes yeux se posent à nouveau sur toi. Tes paupières se sont refermées, ta tête est rejetée en arrière contre le mur. La main sur tes fesses revient vers l'avant et remonte sur ton torse en prenant soin de passer derrière la paroi de ton tee-shirt bleu. Sensuellement les doigts de mon double remontent sur ton ventre avant d'effleurer la totalité de ton torse.

Mon dieu ! En cet instant, je voudrais être mon clone. Je te veux, Sasuke ! Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point !

Et au moment où un de ses doigts effleure une de tes perles roses, ta bouche s'ouvre dans un cri silencieux alors que la main sur ton sexe est toujours entrain de s'amuser. Ses doigts titillent ainsi cette imperfection naturelle sur ton torse lisse alors que tes dents mordent tes lèvres. Ce que tu es désirable.

- Ha !

Pour la deuxième fois mes clones s'arrêtent et disparaissent aussitôt. J'avais oublié Neji l'espace d'un instant. La sensation qui m'envahit vaut tout l'or du monde, sentir ta peau, tes frissons, ta sueurs, ta respiration irrégulière,… j'en suis retourné.

Cette fois, c'est vers toi que je me tourne pour la même question que précédemment.

- Quel vêtement ?

- Le haut, dis-tu avant de reprendre un sourire vainqueur. Alors Neji, je croyais que tu savais te retenir…

Ce dernier te lance un regard noir tout en s'appuyant sur le mur.

Tu t'approches tel un prédateur de moi, déposant tes mains sur mes hanches. Je sens que je vais payer ce que mon clone t'a fait. D'un coup tu me pousses et je me laisse tomber sur le sofa alors que tu t'y atèles à genou face à moi.

- He ! As quoi joues-tu ? interroge furieux Neji.

Tu te retournes, sourire aux lèvres, lui répondant sur un ton hautain.

- Je cite : « Celui qui gagne une de ses épreuves se voit le droit de m'enlever un vêtement pour commencer et de faire ce qu'il désire sur la partie dénudée. » il n'a pas précisé comment… n'est-ce pas ? me demandes-tu alors, me lançant un tes vrais sourires.

**Tout ce que tu veux !**

- Oui, en effet !

Alors doucement, sans précipitation, tu t'assois sur mes cuisses, tes genoux repliés derrière toi légèrement sur le côté, et tu poses tes mains sur mon torse. Tes doigts s'amusent à faire ce que Neji avait fait plutôt, parcourant la poitrine sur mon haut noir. Puis tes mains se faufilent sur mes hanches avant de passer sous mon tee-shirt. Au contact de tes doigts sur ma peau, je frémis. Tu rapproches alors tes lèvres de mon oreille, me susurrant.

- Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, je te fais plus d'effet que Neji.

Ta bouche plonge de suite après dans le creux de mon cou que tu mords jusqu'au sang.

- Haaaaaa !

Puis tu te relèves, tout en faisant glisser tes mains vers le haut de mon corps, emportant par la même occasion le tissu devenu trop gênant. Une fois tes doigts arrivés sur mes tétons, tu les caresses, les titillent, les pincent alors que je rejette ma tête en arrière sous cette douce torture. Je sens alors ta langue venir lécher le sang s'écoulant de la blessure que tu m'as faîte. Puis tu stoppes le tout, te relevant légèrement avant de retirer totalement le tissu encombrant mon torse. Tu te lèves du sofa et fait de même avec moi. Ton visage s'éclaire alors d'un sourire pervers avant de poser tes lèvres sur mon torse. Je sens ta langue partir à la découverte de toutes les parties de ma peau nue alors que tes mains se baladent sur mon dos avant d'aller masser mon fessier.

J'ai envie de toi, non ! J'ai très envie de toi.

Je pose mes mains dans tes cheveux que je serre lorsque cette douce et humide partie de ta bouche commence à s'attaquer à mes tétons. Je ne peux retenir un petit gémissement et te sens alors sourire à travers ton œuvre. Tes doigts reviennent sur mon torse et doucement, trop doucement, elles descendent. Puis juste au moment où tu allais atteindre mon sexe, tu te recules d'un geste presque brut. Sous le coup de la surprise, j'ouvre les yeux et réprime au dernier moment un soupir de frustration alors que tu te diriges à nouveau vers le mur sur lequel tu t'appuies.

Neji a perdu son sourire, ses poings sont serrés mais il ne dit rien. Je forme alors pour le dernier round de la première manche, mes deux clones tout en prononçant.

- Neji : 1, Sasuke : 1 : Egalité !

Mes deux clones s'approchent de vous une troisième fois. Ils collent leur corps au votre, faisant toucher vos érections contre la leur. Cette fois, je dirige mon regard vers Neji. Les lèvres de mon clone sont déjà dans son cou à mordiller gentiment la peau tendre offerte alors que les mains de mon double se baladent sur son corps. Ses hanches ! Sa taille ! Son torse ! Son dos ! Ses fesses ! A ce dernier mouvement, il se crispe et laisse échapper un petit cri de douleur. Cela ne compte pas au contraire, mon clone repasse sa main au niveau sensible de son fessier, une leur verte illuminant ses doigts. Il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'il soit désavantagé.

_« Il est déjà désavantagé… tu aimes Sasuke pas Neji… »_

Ignorant la remarque de Kyuubi, je reste concentré sur lui. Alors qu'une des mains de mon clone le soigne, l'autre est parti sur son membre qu'elle caresse à travers le tissu. Une fois le jutsu terminé, sa main se déplace dans son dos alors que les lèvres de mon double remontent de son cou, vers le menton avant de terminer sur les lèvres. Juste un petit baiser, chaste, un effleurement avant de repartir aussi vite. La main de mon clone sur sa virilité part sur sa taille rejoint quelques secondes plus tard par la deuxième sur sa hanche. Puis sensuellement, elles passent sous le haut pour remonter sur la poitrine, paume sur la peau. Et c'est là que tout va se jouer ! Doucement mes doigts viennent titiller ses deux tétons alors que mon double presse dans un mouvement très provocateur leurs deux sexes. Neji rejette sa tête en arrière, les dents sur ses lèvres alors que de ton côté s'élève un :

- Hummmmmm !

Les deux clones se reculent à nouveau et disparaissent aussi vite. Je me suis attardé sur lui cette fois et les sensations du clone qui te tenait compagnie me fait l'effet d'une bombe. A ce rythme là, je ne vais vraiment pas tenir longtemps.

Et c'est presque déçu que je me retourne vers Neji.

- Il ne reste que le bas, me dit-il en s'approchant de moi, porteur du même sourire pervers que la première fois.

Ses mains se posent sur mes flancs alors que sa langue se balade déjà sur mon torse halé. Ses doigts se font plus agiles, parcourant mes hanches, ma taille, mes fesses. Puis sa langue commence à descendre, s'amusant un instant avec mon nombril alors que ses mains se faufilent vers la fermeture éclair du pantalon que je porte qu'elles ouvrent. Il pose alors ses genoux à terre alors que ses doigts sont repartis sur mon fessier et que sa langue s'aventure en pays inconnu. Et dans un mouvement brusque, il descend mon jean laissant apparaître mon boxer noir. Ses mains se posent à nouveau sur mes fesses alors qu'à travers le tissu, sa langue happe ma virilité dure de désir. Ses coups de langues sont de plus en plus pressants, je m'entends gémir à un rythme régulier. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard qu'il met fin à cette torture, s'éloignant avec un sourire triomphant à ton attention.

Je me rassois sur le canapé après avoir pris quelques secondes pour revenir définitivement à la réalité.

- Donc, Neji : 2, Sasuke : 1 ! C'est Neji qui remporte la première manche.

Je vous regarde successivement l'un et l'autre. Tu es toujours en position nonchalante, appuyé contre le mur mais la bosse au niveau de ton entrejambe prouve que tu n'es pas aussi calme que tu en as l'air. Neji est dans le même état que toi sauf qu'une expression de vainqueur est inscrite sur son visage.

- Donc deuxième manche. Vous aurez, comme auparavant, un de mes clones. Vous allez tout simplement les exciter mais sans les toucher. Le but est de faire craquer mon clone avant l'autre. Vous n'avez droit à aucun objet, juste votre corps. Le gagnant aura droit à une petite douceur de ma part.

Sans plus attendre, je forme deux clones qui vous font face avant de vous faire asseoir chacun sur un fauteuil se trouvant de chaque côté du sofa. Une fois cela fait, c'est moi qui me lève du canapé et m'appuie contre le mur face à vous.

_« Kyuubi ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Si j'ai envie de leurs sauter dessus, tu peux t'arranger pour éviter que cela arrive ?_

_- Que sur toi, pas sur tes clones je suppose !_

_- Tu supposes bien !_

_- Aucun souci !_

_- Merci »_

Alors qui regarder cette fois ? Ma tête me dit Neji dont je pense être moins tenté, mais mon cœur voudrait te regarder toi. Je finis par tourner mon regard vers l'Hyuuga.

Il se laisse lascivement s'enfoncer dans le fauteuil alors que ses yeux fixent mon double et que ses doigts parcourent doucement son corps. A chaque effleurement d'une partie sensible, il laisse échapper un soupir d'aise fermant un instant les yeux. Puis ses doigts finissent par s'engouffrer sous son gilet à la recherche de ses tétons, soulevant le morceau de tissu jusqu'au haut de son ventre alors que sa main libre se promène toujours sur son caleçon. Mais d'un geste, il stoppe tout et se lève. Sensuellement, toujours ses yeux dans ce de mon clone, il retire son haut se balançant sur une musique fictive. A chaque effleurement de sa peau, un gémissement à peine audible fuit sa gorge. Puis sur le même déhanché, il pose ses mains sur le haut de son pantalon. Ses doigts glissent un instant sur son entrejambe avant de remonter pour défaire sa ceinture. Il n'a pas à toucher à son bas que celui-ci glisse sensuellement sur ses jambes. Il recule alors d'un pas, afin de se rassoir avant de poser une main sur son torse et l'autre sur son membre à travers le tissu de son caleçon noir. Doucement, il joue de ses doigts, effleurant ses perles roses dressées alors que son autre main s'initie sous le morceau de tissu. Et à l'instant où il prend son sexe en main, sa tête se jette en arrière alors qu'entre ses lèvres entrouvertes, il gémit lascivement mon nom. Puis la main sur sa poitrine commence à descendre, parcourant toujours la peau sous ses doigts avant de s'arrêter à son sous vêtement. La main sous le tissu remonte laconiquement et dans un mouvement brusque, il enlève ce dernier morceau de textile laissant apparaître sa virilité dressée. J'entends alors ta voix murmurer un « Kitsune », me faisant dévier mon regard vers toi et là, je suis dans l'incapacité de bouger.

Tu as ta tête en arrière, tes lèvres entrouverte, tes joues rougies, tes yeux fermés, ta peau mise à nu, tes genoux repliés mais écarté alors qu'une de tes mains masturbe ton sexe langoureusement et que l'autre s'amuse à chatouiller la peau d'albâtre de l'intérieur de tes cuisses.

_« T'imagines Jiraya et Orochimaru faire ça ?_

_- HEIN ? MAIS C'EST DEGEULLASSE !_

_- Au moins tu n'as plus envie de bouffer de l'Uchiwa »_

A peine la remarque de Kyuubi terminée, mon clone se jette sur toi, attrapant tes deux poignets, scellant vos lèvres. Je me retourne alors vers Neji qui a cessé son jeu et te lance un regard noir. Je fais disparaître mes clones me délectant de la douceur de tes lèvres sur les miennes.

- Neji : 1, Sasuke : 1 ! Égalité.

Tu te relèves et me fais face, sourire hautain aux lèvres.

Je prends alors ton poignet avant de te plaquer contre le mur, mes lèvres dans ton cou. Celles-ci descendent laissant une trainée de baisers papillons sur ton torse avant que ma langue ne vienne titiller ton nombril. Tu gémis alors légèrement, posant tes doigts dans ma chevelure. Puis mes lèvres viennent continuer leur nuée de baiser tout au long de ton membre. Je prends plaisir à effleurer ton gland qui engendre un sursaut de ton corps à chaque fois. Mais je finis par mettre fin à ton supplice en enfournant ton sexe dans ma cavité buccale. Mes mains sont poser sur ta taille alors que ma bouche commence à faire de lents et langoureux mouvements de va et vient. J'accélère alors mon mouvement sous tes gémissements de plus en plus fort et ta respiration de plus en plus saccadée. Mais au moment où je te sens venir, je me recule, pinçant de mes doigts un morceau de peau au bout de ton sexe. Tu ne peux retenir un cri de frustration alors que tes Sharigan s'activent. Je me relève alors et te susurre.

- J'ai dit : interdiction de jouir !

Je retourne au centre de la pièce passant mon regard de Neji à toi.

- Et maintenant, la dernière manche est en quelque sorte un duel de vitesse.

Vous froncez tous les deux les sourcils.

- Toujours avec des clones, puisque vous êtes deux, et avec le même principe : celui qui gagne a l'original. Donc vous aurez chacun un de mes clones au même niveau d'excitation. Pour gagner vous devrez les faire jouir avant l'autre. Le plus rapide aura droit de le faire de la lenteur qu'il le souhaite sur moi.

Je forme sans plus de cérémonie mes deux clones qui vont se plaquer sur le mur de façon très suggestive. Vous jouez le jeu à la perfection. Cette fois c'est sur toi que je pose mon regard. Tu plaques violemment mon clone au mur, empoignant ses poignets que tu poses sur sa tête alors que la main de libre fonce déjà masturber la virilité de mon double. Ta bouche n'est pas en reste et s'attaque au lob de son oreille. C'est un point érogène en moi. Tu prends le dessus. De son côté, Neji, à également le sexe de mon clone en main mais celle de libre, chatouille ses tétons alors que ses lèvres se perdent dans son cou. Puis sans même vous concerter mais pourtant dans une synchronisation parfaite, vous vous mettez à genou, enrobant de votre cavité buccale le membre de mes doubles respectifs. Vous avez chacun une main sur la garde du sexe de mes clones alors que la main de Neji, titille toujours mon aspérité rose sur mon torse et que la tienne malaxe mes bourses. Là, c'est lui qui prend le dessus. Mes doubles posent leurs mains sur vos cheveux d'ébène, vous massant le cuir chevelu à chaque mouvement. Mouvement qui se fait de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus chaud, me faisant de plus en plus de bien vu l'état de mes clones. Et dire que toutes ses sensations m'imprégneront tout l'esprit et le corps d'ici peu! Ta main remonte alors sur les fesses qu'elle malaxe. Tu reviens dans la course. Mes doubles ont de plus en plus de mal à se retenir, les gémissements envahissent la scène, me poussant presque inconsciemment à me caresser face à ce spectacle.  
Et deux cris, à une seconde d'intervalle se firent entendre. Vous avalez sans aucun dégoût la semence dans votre bouche avant de vous relever, le visage vers moi.

Je ne serai dire qui a gagné, c'était serré et préoccupé par le bien solitaire que je me faisais, je n'ai pas prêté attention lequel avait craqué en premier… et vu vos visage, je pense que vous êtes dans le même état que moi : interrogatif !

D'un mouvement, je fais disparaître mes clones et laisse échapper un gémissement de plaisir face à toutes ses sensations qui m'envahissent. Je reste à profiter de cet aura de plaisir qui durcis un peu plus mon sexe. Puis je finis par vous regarder chacun votre tour avant d'énoncer :

- Neji : 1, Sasuke : 2. C'est Sasuke qui gagne !

Un sourire pervers et fier envahit ton visage alors que Neji te lance un regard noir.

- C'est loin d'être fini, te lance l'Hyuuga, ramassant ses affaires, se rhabillant très vite avant de quitter ta demeure.

Alors tu viens doucement sur le sofa où une main sur mon torse, tu m'obliges à me coucher.

- Alors aussi lentement que je veux, c'est bien ce que tu as dit, n'est-ce pas ?

Je souris.

- Oui, tant que tu ne te fais pas jouir, tu as carte blanche.

Et d'un coup, tu palis et une vague de panique traverse tes yeux corbeaux. Et oui, tu ne pourras pas te faire jouir… du moins avec moi à tes côtés. Mais tu te reprends très vite, t'asseyant à califourchon sur mon ventre et tes mains se baladant sur mon torse, tu me susurres :

- Je vais tellement te faire languir que c'est toi qui me suppliera de te faire venir !

- J'ai dis carte blanche, si tu veux aller jusqu'à cet extrême, je jouerai le jeu avec plaisir.

Ton sourire s'élargit un peu plus avant que tu ne fondes tes lèvres sur les miennes pour un simple contact de bouche. Ta langue passe délicatement sur la commissure de ma bouche, mais je ne t'en donne pas accès. Tu te relèves et alors que tes doigts sur mes tétons me pincent, me faisant gémir d'anticipation pour ce qui va venir, tu me demandes.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi suis-je le seul avec qui tu ne veux pas de véritable baiser ?

- Te sentirais-tu rejeter ? te demande-je ironiquement.

Là, à mon grand étonnement, ton sourire reste intact et tes lèvres viennent se poser sur le creux de mon oreille.

- Non au contraire. Je pense que tu as peur de perdre totalement le contrôle si jamais tu te laisses aller à un baiser plus passionné. Tu sais tu ne m'as jamais dit explicitement que ce n'était pas de moi dont tu étais amoureux.

Là, tu marques un point. Bon, on ne panique pas… ON NE PANIQUE PAS !!

- Si cela t'amuse de le croire…

Bien ça comme réponse et ma voix n'a pas tremblé. Très bien ça, tu ne trouves pas ?

Sans me répondre, tes lèvres partent à nouveau à la découverte de mon cou puis de mon torse. Tu prends soin d'effleurer toutes les parties érogènes de mon corps à ton passage. Ce jeu dure moins longtemps que je ne l'aurai pensé, puisque tu t'attaques déjà avec ta langue à la peau de mon sexe. Mais je ne vais pas me plaindre, là je ne vais plus pouvoir tenir longtemps. Je gémis de plus en plus, à chaque fois que tu te rapproches de mon gland. Et dans le silence de la pièce, raisonne un instant ta voix.

- Tu vas me payer le coup de la deuxième manche, mon petit Kitsune.

Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu es passé vite sur le reste. Je sens que tu vas entendre mes supplications rapidement. A peine ta phrase terminée, que tes lèvres englobent mon membre érigé. Ta langue vient s'enrouler autour alors que tu commences de minuscules et très lents mouvements. Mes doigts se perdent dans la masse corbeaux de tes cheveux, voulant t'imposer un rythme plus soutenu. Mais tu ne te laisses pas faire, continuant à la même cadence. Puis petit à petits, tes mouvements de va et vient tout en gardant ce rythme lent, deviennent de plus en plus profond. Je gémis à chaque pression, murmurant par moment ton nom.

- Sasuke… plus vite…

Tu souris sous ma demande mais ne change en rien ce que tu fais. Ta main de libre quitte ma taille et se dirige apparemment sur ton sexe.

- N'oublie pas, que tu ne dois pas aller jusqu'à l'orgaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Je ne peux finir ma phrase que par un cri sous l'accélération soudaine de ton mouvement. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, tes gestes redeviennent lents. Je te déteste. J'ai envie de toi, j'ai envie d'en finir, je veux l'avoir.

- AHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !!

Tu recommences à accélérer, mes mains suivent tes mouvements de tête sur ta chevelure

- Je t'en supplie ne t'arrête pas !

Je sens tes lèvres s'étirer et mon orgasme arriver à grands pas. Mais c'est quand je suis sur le point de jouir que tu bloques d'un coup ton mouvement, me faisant pousser un rugissement de frustration. Enfoiré ! Tu retires ta bouche, posant un doigt sur l'extrémité de mon gland.

- Enfoiré, répète-je cette fois à voix haute.

- Tu es sûr que c'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ? demandes-tu alors que ta main de libre encercle mon membre lui imposant un doux mouvement de pompes.

- Je t'en supplie…

- Et tu me supplies de quoi ? m'interroges-tu sur un ton amusé.

- Je t'en supplie fais-moi jouir !

Tu n'attends pas plus pour me reprendre en bouche et octroyer de longs et rapides mouvements de va et vient. J'atteins la jouissance quelques secondes plus tard dans un cri rauque dans lequel on peut distinguer ton nom. Tu avales ma semence avant de t'asseoir à califourchon sur mon ventre. Moi, j'ai les yeux fermés et essaye de reprendre mon souffle. Putain ! Ce que cela soulage !

Je finis par me relever, m'appuyant sur mes coudes.

- Tu te lèves ! Ma voix a retrouvé son clame et son autorité. Tu m'obéis. Je me relève à mon tour pour voir, ton sexe bien droit sur le point d'exploser. Je m'approche de toi, déposant un baisser sur tes lèvres, caressant de ma main ta virilité.

- Je vais ranger mes affaires chez moi. Ensuite je repasse, on a parlé toi et moi !

Et sur ces dernières paroles, je m'éclipse, ayant récupéré au préalablement mon sac.

A suivre !

* * *

Moi : 0.0 ! Je n'ai jamais fait un chapitre si long !

Azerty a pas vu les pages défiler : A bon ? Compte le régiment de bassines pleines …78 … 79 ! A oui !

Naruto : J'ai vraiment été dégueulasse sur le coup !

Moi : Pourquoi ?

Sasuke : Ça se voit que tu n'es pas un mec toi !

Moi : ?!

Shikamaru : C'est de la torture pure et simple pour un mec à deux doigts d'éjaculer de le priver de jouissance !

Moi : Ah bon ?

Sasuke : Mais oui fais celle qui ne savait pas…

Moi (sourire en coin) : Je t'assure que je ne savais pas !

Sasuke : Mais oui, on te croit ! Pourquoi faut-il que cela tombe toujours sur moi ?

Moi : Tu sais Neji était dans le même cas que toi….

Sasuke : Peut-être mais Neji je m'en fous au contraire. JE HAIS CE TYPE !

Moi : Et ben moi je l'aime bien !

Sasuke : On nous a proposé à Azerty et à moi, la batte de baseball ou le lance flamme…

Azerty : Voire les deux !

Moi : Et ?

Sasuke : Je crois que je vais commander un lance flamme… te voir brûler vive me ferai jubiler à un point inimaginable…

Moi : AUSECOURSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS !! NARUTO, AIDE-MOI !!

Naruto : Non !

Moi : POURQUOI ??

Naruto : Parce que tu as défoncé la porte de la cuisine avec Azerty…

Moi : QUOI ?! MAIS C'EST TA FAUTE ÇA ! C'EST TOI QUI M'A PIÉGÉ !!

Naruto : M'en fiche, démerde-toi toute seule !

Moi : OUINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !! PERSONNE NE M'AIME !!

Azerty : Mais si, mais si ! Même qu'on va te garder en vie pour le lemon final ! Tu vois qu'on t'aime !


	49. Chapter 49

**Titre de la fiction : "Sous le masque"**

**Titre du chapitre: **_** Conversation et pensées !**_

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Yaoi - Drame ****- Aventure/suspens - OCC justifié plus tard pour Naruto - UA - humour**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi que le monde dans lequel ils évoluent.**

**Note : Donc, ceci est ma deuxième fic sur Naruto ! Sasuke a bien déserté Konoha mais il est revenu après avoir tué Orochimaru. Ma fan fiction démarre quelques mois après son retour donc SPOIL de la première partie !**

* * *

Réponses aux commentaires anonymes :

Je ne connaissais pas l'histoire du marquis **carO°o0°o0O°**, comme quoi je sais pas tout XD (et encore heureux)!! Le narutisme... quelle jolie trouvaille, maintenant il me faut la définition exacte ;)! Kiss! ! !

Merci beaucoup **nilana**! D'où me vienne mes idées.. de mon imagination;) et puis je suis sadique et ce jeu était vraiment sadique XD!! Merci pour tes encouragements! Kiss! ! !

Merci beaucoup **cc**!! Vi, il paraitrait que j'ai de l'imagination, tordue mais de l'imagination XD!! La discussion entre les deux "amoureux" est pour ce chapitre... mais je suis tordue ;)!! Pauvre Neji mais pas pauvre Sasuke , pris sur le fait ;)! Kiss! ! !

Tu es sur de toi **chloé leblanc **pour la partie à trois, de toute façon je ne dirais rien qui pourrait réfuter ou confirmer ta thèse:p!! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments! T'aimes les auteurs (d'ailleurs pour info, "auteur" se dit aussi bien pour un homme qu'une femme, il n'y a pas d'accord au féminin) sadique... on va bien s'entendre toutes les deux;)! Kiss! ! !

OUI, je l'avais pas vu comme ça mais oui **aemilia **c'est la guerre des clans UCHIWA VS HYUUGA ! A bientôt:)! Kiss! ! !

Vi c'était chaud **MGA **xd! Oui mais moi j'avais envie de faire chier aussi Naruto, c'est la raison pour laquelle c'est Sasuke qui a gagné!! Merci pour tes encouragements et tes compliments ! Bonne vacances! Kiss! ! !

Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments **shinigami666**!! Lol, Sasuke... peut-être, peut-être pas, tu verras bien le moment venue :)! Merci encore pour tes encouragements:)! La suite là voilà XD (j'adore dire ça quand le chapitre suit la réponse au commentaire XD)!! Kiss! ! !

Merci à toi **Matssuo-Shiyu-Chan** pour aimer ce que j'écris et me lire :)! Lol, mon ordi est cassé définitivement... ce n'était pas les pièces cassées... en gros mon ordi ets foutu donc j'empreinte les ordi des autres XD!!Merci pour tes encouragements :)! Kiss! ! !

Oula **Verity971**, tu y vas fort!! Merci vraiment pour tous ces compliments:)! Tout mon côté sadique dévoilée... non je suis encore très sadique XD!! Merci encore! Kiss! ! !

* * *

Bonne lecture ! 

_- Je vais ranger ses affaires chez moi. Ensuite je repasse, on a parlé toi et moi !_

_Et sur ces dernières paroles, je m'éclipse, ayant récupéré, au préalable, mon sac._

**Chapitre 48 : Conversation et pensées !**

Après avoir parcouru quelques mètres, je m'arrête, restant un instant immobile sur les toits. Personne aux alentours, tu ne m'as pas suivi. Parfait. Je forme alors cinq clones. Dans un même mouvement, nous prenons une direction différente. Une fois que je me retrouve dans le quartier de mon appartement, je fais une autre halte, vérifiant que personne ne soit dans les environs, avant de m'engouffrer par la fenêtre de ma chambre que j'avais l'habitude de fermer grâce à un jutsu. Je dépose mon sac dans un coin sombre.

Maintenant à chaque fois que je sortirai, ou rentrerai, je devrai faire attention. Je demanderai à Tsunade si elle peut faire revenir « Naruto »… parce que je ne me vois pas, lumière éteinte et impossibilité de faire du bruit pendant un moment moi !

Enfin, je ressors aussi vite, après avoir vérifié, bien entendu, que personne ne passait par là. J'aurais bien pris une douche, mais je ne tiens pas à te laisser le temps d'aller voir ailleurs. En quelques minutes, je suis de retour chez toi. Et à mon grand plaisir, lorsque je pénètre dans le salon, j'entends un bruit d'eau qui s'écoule… Tiens, j'ai une petite idée. Doucement, je me faufile jusqu'à ta salle de bain dont je crochète agilement la serrure. D'un pas de loup, je pénètre dans la pièce légèrement embué par les vapeurs d'eau… ça me rappelle quelques choses ça ! Je pose alors les yeux sur toi. Le rideau est fermé et mon chakra est camouflé.

A travers le flou du tissu plastifié, je vois aisément ta main à un certain niveau de ton corps faisant des gestes un peu plus explicite. Mais alors que je me rapproche de toi, je me fige de stupeur. Couvrant le bruit de l'eau qui s'écoule, tu gémis :

- Hum…Na…Naruto…

Tu… je… Il… je… tu… il…

_« Nous, vous, ils ! Bon tu te reviens ou tu comptes rester figé toute l'éternité ?_

_- …_

_- Eh, gamin ??_

_- Il… il… a prononcé mon nom !!_

_- Oui, ça j'avais remarqué !_

_- Mais… mais… ce n'est pas possible… il… il ne peut pas !_

_- Là, il y a deux possibilités : soit il est amoureux de toi, soit il t'a senti arriver et comme tu as dit carte blanche, il peut très bien te faire croire qu'il ne jouait pas avec toi mais qu'au contraire il t'aimait. Ce qui le fait remonter dans ton estime et donc il gagne un point !_

_- C'EST LA DEUXIÈME SOLUTION ! ESPÈCE DE SALOPARD DE CONNARD DE MERDE !!_

_- Tu ne le surestimes pas un peu ? Cela fait longtemps que personne ne te détecte plus quand tu caches ton chakra ?_

_- T'es pas entrain de me dire qu'il m'aime là ?_

_- Mais en même temps, il faut avouer que tu n'as pas caché de suite ta présence donc il peut très bien t'avoir senti…. »_

Je me rapproche alors doucement de la baignoire et j'entrouvre une partie du rideau. Devant mes yeux, je perçois un spectacle des plus alléchants : tes mouvements n'ont pas cessé mais je ne les vois pas. Par contre, mon regard se pose sur tes cheveux collés par l'eau sur le haut de ton dos sur lequel jouent quelques muscles, avant que mon regarde ne descendre au niveau de ton fessier… et étrangement, une érection commence à naître. Je me hais.

- Tu sais que si tu jouis, tu perds ton point !

A l'entente de mes paroles, tu t'es figé. Quelques secondes passent sans qu'un mot soit échangé.

- Le jeu est fini à partir du moment où la troisième manche a pris fin.

Je souris. Exact !

- Je t'attends dans le salon, me contente-je de répondre en m'éloignant.

- Tu peux me rejoindre si tu veux…

- Vu les gémissements, c'est Naruto que tu veux, non ?

Quelques secondes passent alors que je suis au centre de la salle de bain.

- J'arrive de suite, va m'attendre dans le salon.

Je souris. J'ai eu le dernier mot. Mais quelques soit la raison de mon nom prononcé entre tes lèvres tout à l'heure, je me laisserai pas avoir. Même si tu penses encore à moi en ce sens, cela ne signifie en rien que tu m'aimes, juste que… que…

FLASH BACK

_**- Il tient à toi bien plus qu'il ne veut l'avouer…**_

_**- Je sais très bien que Kit ne le laisse pas indifférent…**_

_**- Je ne parlais pas de Kit…**_

FIN FLASH BACK

AHHHHHHHHHHHH ! NON! Je ne vais pas me laisser influencer par Shika ! Même avec ses je ne sais combien de QI, il ne sait pas de quoi il parle.

Je me dirige alors dans la pièce à vivre de ta demeure, m'appuyant à la fenêtre. Tu me rejoins quelques minutes plus tard, vêtu d'un de tes pantalons noirs avec une chemise de la même couleur, tes cheveux mouillés perlant sur le col de ton haut. Es-tu allé jusqu'au bout avant de sortir de la douche ?

- Tu voulais me parler ?

Je reste un instant à te regarder.

- Il était quoi Naruto pour toi ?

- C'est pour m'interroger sur lui que tu es revenu ?

- Entre autre !

Tu le fixes un moment avant de t'asseoir sur le sofa.

- Tu es au courant de quoi ?

- De tout sauf de la raison pour laquelle tu as continué à le voir alors que ta mission était finie…

Tu pousses un soupir tout en renversant ta tête vers l'arrière. Tu fermes les yeux et commences à parler.

- J'ai commencé à être attiré par Naruto dès qu'il est rentré dans l'équipe 7. C'est là où j'ai compris que j'étais bi. Cette mission était une façon d'accéder à mes fantasmes. Je pensais qu'une fois assouvi, cela passerait mais ce ne fut pas le cas. J'ai continué à le voir même après cette mission parce que j'avais encore envi de lui.

…bon ce n'est pas ce que j'aurai voulu entendre mais ça répond à la question…

_« Tu t'attendais à quoi ? A ce qu'il te dise qu'il aime Naruto dans une magnifique déclaration enflammée ?_

_- Je ne sais pas…_

_- Gamin, on parle de la même personne là ? Parce qu'il s'agit de Sasuke Uchiwa ! Un mec taciturne, qui parle peu et qui n'est pas près à admettre de défaites ! _

_- Non, je sais à qui j'ai affaire et oui je savais qu'il ne m'aimait pas… mais…_

_- Mais ?_

_- Avec cette réponse, je ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir…. alors que s'il m'avait sortit pour s'amuser… cela aurait été différent… oui d'abord pourquoi il n'a pas dit ça ?_

_- Parce qu'il est en compétition avec Neji et qu'il ne veut pas que tu couches avec lui. Donc il ne veut pas t'énerver. Il sait que tu tiens à Naruto… ça fait bizarre de dire ça ! »_

Je pousse un discret soupir.

- Tu le penses vraiment où c'est pour éviter de perdre de ton avance face à Neji ?

Tu lèves ton regard vers moi.

- Oui ! Je le pense vraiment !

- Alors pourquoi tu acceptes d'entrer dans mon jeu si tu préfères Naruto ?

Tu te lèves doucement, te rapprochant de moi. Tu poses tes doigts sur mon menton avant d'embrasser mon masque au niveau de mes lèvres.

- Tu ressembles beaucoup à Naruto Kitsune, je te l'ai déjà dit.

Puis tu t'éloignes à nouveau, te tournant vers la fenêtre.

- Quand Tsunade-Sama l'a envoyé s'entraîner, je me suis retrouvé sans rien. De tout le village, tu es celui à qui il s'apparente le plus.

Je te regarde, tu es dos à moi. Je ne sais pas quoi penser. Tu as l'air pensif et nostalgique. Est-ce une ruse ? Ou es-tu sincère ? Je me mords les doigts de ne pas savoir.

_« Oui, Kyuubi, je sais qu'il me suffirai de quelques secondes pour pouvoir tout savoir de lui…_

_- Je n'ai rien dit !_

_- Tu l'as pensé très fort… »_

Mais d'un coup, tu te retournes, un sourire sadique ornant ton visage pâle. Doucement tel un prédateur, tu t'approches de moi. Arrivée à ma hauteur, tu poses tes mains sur mes hanches, déposant tes lèvres dans mon cou.

- Tu as la douceur de sa peau, le même produit de douche, la même façon de marcher, la même manière de me faire autant d'effet. Mais tu restes Kitsune par ta façon de manipuler les gens, ce manque d'envie de vivre, de ce qui fait que Naruto reste prioritaire. Toi aussi tu me plais mais Naruto reste au dessus de toi par sa sensibilité, son honnête, sa façon de pardonner,... Alors oui, tu attires beaucoup de monde pour les mettre dans ton lit mais pour moi, tu n'es que le substitue de Naruto.

Tu nous fais quoi là ? C'est une déclaration d'amour sans en être une !

Malheureusement, je ne peux pas m'attarder plus longtemps car ton corps contre le mien a réveillé une partie de mon anatomie qui s'était aussi montrée sous la douche.

- Tu veux peut être que j'arrange ça ? me demandes-tu en posant ta main sur mon entrejambe.

Je ne réponds pas, me concentrant pour ne pas succomber.

- Tu vois le problème c'est que je compte beaucoup plus pour toi que tu ne comptes pour moi, continues-tu en me susurrant ses mots.

Avant de perdre le total contrôle, je te donne un coup, te repoussant avant de m'échapper de ton étreinte.

- On n'a pas finis de parler.

Tu me souris.

- Je t'écoute.

- Pourquoi dans ce cas avoir tout fait pour qu'il te quitte ?

- Il m'aime, il ne pouvait pas me quitter.

IL M'ENERVE TELLEMENT IL A RAISON.

- Ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu as agi ainsi !

- C'était comme un jeu. Il me plaisait mais j'aimais tester jusqu'où allait son amour pour moi.

Je… je… JE VAIS TE TUER !!

- Il était bien un jouet entre tes mains ?

- Naruto est la seule personne à me faire autant d'effet, c'est en cela que c'était amusant. Dans le cas contraire, il y aurait rien eu entre lui et moi.

Plus tu parles, plus j'ai l'impression de passer à côtés de quelques choses d'important mais je ne sais pas quoi ! Après Shika ne pourra pas me dire que je n'ai pas essayé.

- Tu le fais exprès ?

Tu me regardes, étonné.

- Oui, tu le fais exprès ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu caches mais bon passons au deuxième sujet dont je dois te parler.

Maintenant autre dilemme tout à fait différent mais qui me pose problème : ton frère ! Soit je t'explique qu'il est de notre côté et cela risque de faire bizarre si tu ne lui saute pas dessus ou que tu ne te bats pas sérieusement face à lui… encore faut-il que tu me crois…. Ou je ne te dis rien et là, autre problème si tu le tues pendant l'attaque… mon père ne pourra jamais retrouver la mémoire…. quoique… ça pourrai faire l'affaire ça !

Je fore alors une auréole autour de nous. Je ne sens personnes mais je préfère ne prendre aucun risque.

- Comme ton frère l'a dit, mon père est en vie.

- C'est sûr ?

- Pratiquement ! Il viendra donc pour m'affronter.

- Je sais déjà tout ça.

- Il y a deux choses que tu ne sais pas cependant. D'abord mon père est le Yondaime.

Ton visage reste neutre excepté le léger froncement de sourcil.

- Ensuite, pour desceller sa mémoire il va me falloir le pouvoir du Sharigan, continue-je. Plus particulièrement le Mangekyou !

- Je l'ai, je ne vois pas où est le problème !

- Le problème c'est qu'il faut la puissance de deux Mangekyou !

Là, tes yeux passent au rouge.

- Tu as compris ! Pendant l'attaque, tu blesses si tu veux ton frère mais nous aurons besoin de lui en bon état de marche. Moi, je m'occuperai de récupérer mon père vivant, fais en de même avec Itachi.

Dans tes prunelles, dansent trois virgules noires sur un fond de sang.

- Je le tuerai !

- Si tu veux toujours le faire après que vous ayez rendu la mémoire au Quatrième oui. Mais pour que l'opération fonctionne, il va falloir que tu mettes tes différents de côtés, vous aurez besoin d'être synchro. Je te laisse le livre où tout est expliqué, conclus-je en te donnant l'ouvrage.

Tu prends l'œuvre que je te tends alors que je commence à faire demi-tour.

- Kitsune !

- Oui ? te répondis-je en me retournant.

Tu encres tes yeux dans les miens avec ce regard si particulier, si indéchiffrable avec lequel tu me fixes parfois.

- Non, rien.

Je te regarde, étonné, mais me contente d'hausser les épaules avant de quitter définitivement ton appartement. Je forme un clone qui se cache dans les environs. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu ailles voir ailleurs. Je vais pour rentrer dans mon appartement quand je pense qu'utiliser la douche serai une très mauvaise idée… J'imagine bien la tête des voisins à l'entente du bruit alors qu'il n'y est sensé avoir personne. Mais il me faut une douche. Je change aussitôt de direction pour me retrouver chez mon tuteur. Je pénètre dans sa chambre, il dort.

Je pousse légèrement une mèche de ses cheveux qui cachait son visage, avant d'emprunter la direction de la salle de bain. Une fois sous le liquide transparent, je ferme les yeux. J'aime ces instants, qui n'appartiennent qu'à moi. Je sens cette caresse sur ma peau alors que mon esprit se libère de toutes ses responsabilités, de ses problèmes. J'aime ces instants mais malheureusement cette sérénité ne dure pas longtemps aujourd'hui. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à ce que tu as dis.

C'est bizarre, c'est comme si tu voulais me dire quelque chose mais que tu ne le révélais pas. Et à chaque fois que tu avais l'impression d'être trop gentil, tu ajoutes un zeste d'orgueil, de méchanceté. Pourtant le tout était calme, sans prétention. Tu as prononcé tous ces mots de façon presque sincère, mais c'est comme si tu avais voulu dire une chose simple de façon compliquée. Comme pour semer le doute en moi. Tu as dit en même temps que tu tenais à moi mais que je n'étais qu'un jouet. Tu m'as explicitement fait comprendre que tu avais besoin de moi tout en insistant sur le fait que tu pouvais me remplacer. Je ne comprends pas. Je ne te comprends pas !

L'eau continue de couler le long de mon corps.

Plus le temps passe, plus l'envie de lire en toi devient attrayante. Tout serait alors si clair ! Je me rappelle le jour où j'ai commencé à ressentir les émotions des autres. On était en mission dans un petit village du pays des vague… par ''on'' j'entends Sakura, Sai et moi. Tu n'étais pas encore revenu. J'ai eu du mal à comprendre, ce soir là j'avais envie de pleurer. Je ne savais pas pourquoi ! Le lendemain, j'ai appris que la personne qui avait la chambre mitoyenne à la mienne avait perdu son époux. Qu'elle avait versé des larmes toute la nuit. Je n'en ai parlé à personne. C'est à cette époque que j'ai commencé à faire chier Kyuubi qui avait l'air de savoir pas mal de chose sur moi, mon passé, sur ma vie, sur ce que je ressentais. Je ne l'ai plus lâché avec ça des jours entiers, elle a finit par me dire de lui foutre la paix et d'aller me cultiver dans la bibliothèque de la ville. Ce que j'ai fait.

_« N'empêche t'es vraiment doué pour faire chier ton monde et pendant cette période tu étais à ton apogée !»_

Je souris à la remarque de ma renarde. Oui, à cette époque, je me suis dit que cela pourrait peut-être m'aider à te retrouver. Si j'arrivais à lire en toi, j'aurai pu trouver les mots justes pour te faire revenir. C'est à ce moment là aussi que Kyuubi m'a fait comprendre que j'avais pour toi bien plus que de l'amitié ou qu'un amour fraternel. J'ai cherché à m'améliorer et en moins d'un an, j'avais appris à contrôler ce don. Par la suite, lorsque j'ai appris que c'était une capacité héréditaire que j'ai fait des recherches sur mon passé, sur mes ancêtres. J'ai perfectionné ce don avec la ferme volonté de m'en servir la prochaine fois que je te croiserai. Mais tu es revenu : seul. Je voulais vérifier que tu ne repartirais pas et j'ai donc essayé sur toi cette capacité. Je n'ai pas réussi. Kyuubi m'a expliqué que tu avais mis un espèce de rempart. J'ai alors continué à perfectionner ce don pour un jour percer ce mur mais il y a eu cette mission. Tu es venu vers moi et m'a embrassé. Pendant six mois, j'ai été le mec le plus heureux du monde… Puis j'ai appris que je n'étais rien pour toi, juste un ordre à exécuter. Mais tu as continué à venir me voir. Et tu as peu à peu cassé en moi tout ce qui me caractérisait. Lorsque j'ai su que je pouvais traverser ce rempart autour de toi, j'en ai moi-même rajouté un. Je ne voulais plus savoir ce que tu ressentais… j'avais peur. Peur de tout ! Et maintenant je ne sais que penser. Enlever ce bouclier que j'avais mis autour de toi m'attire de plus en plus. Et puis, je me dis que mourir sans avoir au moins comprit ce qui se passe en toi est idiot. Peut-être qu'après la bataille, je le ferai…

Je finis par couper l'eau et sort de la douche. Il faut que j'arrête un instant de penser à toi. J'ai autre chose à faire en cette nuit. Une fois habillé, je repasse dans la chambre de mon tuteur, me retrouvant le dos contre un torse, un kunai sur mon cou. Une seconde passe quand l'arme se baisse dans un soupir.

- La prochaine fois, préviens moi, j'ai failli te tuer ! marmonne, à moitié endormi, mon « pseudo » père.

- Parce que tu crois vraiment que tu m'aurais tué ?

Il me sourit.

- Je t'ai emprunté ta salle de bain, cela ne te dérange pas ?

- C'est un peu tard pour me le demander !

- Désolée de t'avoir réveillé. Je dois y aller, j'ai une petite affaire à régler.

- Ok, dit Iruka en retournant dans son lit. Mais la prochaine fois, évite d'entrer chez moi comme un voleur quand je dors.

- Promis ! lui répondis-je alors que je passais la fenêtre.

D'un bond, je saute sur les toits avant d'arrêter ma course devant une grande bâtisse, sourire aux lèvres.

La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid !

Et sans attendre, je pénètre dans le grand bâtiment.

A suivre !!

* * *

Sasuke : C'est quoi cette conversation de merde ?

Moi : HE !

Naruto : Là, il a raison. C'est quoi ce truc comme quoi il tient à moi mais non, mais quand même si, mais il s'amuse justement parce qu'il tient à moi… Sasuke se contredit dans ce passage

Moi : Ça c'est que tu crois…. Et puis ça fait du je t'aime, moi non plus ! J'adore cette conversation !

Naruto : Moi j'y comprends rien… Il pense quoi de moi, Sasuke ?

Moi : Ça va falloir attendre pour le savoir mon grand !

Sasuke : En attendant cette conversation n'avance en rien l'histoire!

Moi : Si cela complique tout en donnant des pistes sur votre relation !

Sasuke : …

Moi : Ben oui, je rappelle que l'histoire c'est votre relation, le reste n'est que le décor ou un plus faisant évoluer vos rapports… en négatifs ou en positifs d'ailleurs.

Sasuke : Et tu t'amuses à faire des pas en avant et des retours en arrières constants…

Moi : Viiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !! Ce n'est pas beau ça !

Tut !(sonnette de l'ascenseur qui s'ouvre.)

Azerty (légèrement verdâtre) : A ce point là ce n'est plus un ascenseur émotionnel mais des montagnes russes !

Naruto : Tu as compris quelques choses à ce que tu as dit, toi ?

Sasuke : Oui.

Naruto : Tu me le dis ? Tu me le dis ? Tu me le dis ?

Sasuke : Non.

Naruto : Mais pourquoi ?

Sasuke : Parce que c'est à toi de comprendre et puis si cela se trouve, c'est faux !

Naruto : Mais heuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…...

Moi : Et puis de toute façon, je suis la seule personne à savoir ce qui se passe dans la tête de Sasuke !

Sasuke : Depuis quand tu sais ce que je pense ?

Moi : Depuis que c'est moi qui fais l'histoire !

Sasuke :…

Azerty : Tut ! Et c'est repartit pour un tour ! Yata !


	50. Chapter 50

**Titre de la fiction : "Sous le masque"**

**Titre du chapitre: **_**La vengeance est un plat qui se déguste froid et lentement !**_

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Yaoi - Drame - Aventure/suspens - OCC justifié plus tard pour Naruto - UA - humour**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi que le monde dans lequel ils évoluent.**

**Note : Donc, ceci est ma deuxième fic sur Naruto ! Sasuke a bien déserté Konoha mais il est revenu après avoir tué Orochimaru. Ma fan fiction démarre quelques mois après son retour donc SPOIL de la première partie !**

**Note 2 : Ce chapitre est assez… sanglant donc âme sensible s'abstenir même si comme le dit Azerty, cela aurait pu être pire XD !!**

* * *

**Réponses aux commentaires anonymes:**

Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments **chloé leblanc **! Si tu n'as pas compris le passage où il se contredis, c'est normal, c'est fait pour XD!! J'adore embrouiller mon monde ;)!! Si je ne les mets pas ensemble "officiellement" au bout de quinze chapitres, c'est surtout que j'aime beaucoup tout ce qui se passe avant le "être ensemble"! J'aime vraiment beaucoup ce qui se passe avant, à savoir pourquoi maintenant, il est toujours intéressant de les voir ensemble afin de résoudre les problèmes! En tout cas avec mes fics (toutes), l'histoire se finit une fois qu'ils sont vraiment ensemble;)!! Chacun a sa façon d'écrire ;)!! Kiss! ! !

Ce revirement de situation moi **carO°o0°o0O°**, je l'adore. Cela s'appelle "comment emmêler encore plus les lecteurs" XD! N'imagine pas alors, si tu ne veux pas imaginer pire que Lee!! Merci pour tes encouragements! Kiss! ! !

"Trop relou" **cc **XD, cette expression l'a bien fait rire alors oui je suis louche et je l'assume!! Tu veux savoir mais tu ne seras rien :p!! A ta question de pourquoi Naruto n'utilise pas son don une bonne foi pour toute, je te répond parce que c'est plus drole de vous voir vous embrouiller un peu plus à chaque chapitre XD!! Vi, vi je suis méchante! Une crise cardiauqe... tant qu'on arrive à te garder en vie, ça me va!! Kiss! ! !

Je te tire mon chapeau **aemilia**. En effet, toute l'histoire tourne autour de savoir ce que pense et ressent Sasuke pour Naruto! Naruto est peut-être le narrateur mais il est l'un des personnages principaux avec Sasuke! J'ai beaucoup aimé jouer sur les réactions de Sasuke, elles ont toutes une raison précise ;)!! Merci vraiment pour tes compliments :)! Heu, le fin mot de l'histoire ets prévu pour le dernier chapitre ;)!! Merci encore! Kiss ! ! !

Et des compliments encore** Matssuo-Shiyu-Chan**, je fais comment pour redevenir àà ma couleur de peau initiale, moi?? J'ai pensé surtout à "comment embrouiller un peu plus le lecteur en écrivant le chapitre précédent" XD!! Merci pour tes encouragements:)! Kiss! ! !

* * *

Bonne lecture ! ! !

_D'un bond, je saute sur les toits avant d'arrêter ma course devant une grande bâtisse, sourire aux lèvres._

_La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid ! _

_Et sans attendre, je pénètre dans le grand bâtiment._

**Chapitre 49 : La vengeance est un plat qui se déguste froid et lentement !**

Je sens mon excitation monter en même temps que celle de Kyuubi. Chaque pas nous rapproche de cet endroit, de _lui_. Je me faufile entre les couloirs sans être vu. Arrivé à destination, je pénètre dans cette pièce, me rapprochant de ce fameux mur. D'un geste simple, je fais coulisser la paroi qui laisse entrevoir différentes télévisions. J'appuie alors sur un seul bouton, retirant par la même occasion la cassette qui enregistrait ce qu'elle affichait. Satisfait, je repars de ce lieu dans le même silence qu'à mon arrivée, ne laissant aucune trace derrière moi. Je saute ensuite de toits en toits avant d'enfin arriver où je désirais. Kyuubi commence à jubiler. Je sens mon corps traverser de ses frissons d'excitations, de plaisir sadique, de ses tremblements de bonheur. Je me dirige à travers les corridors sombres du bâtiment, trop lentement pour Kyuubi. Je la sens perdre patience à l'intérieur de mon corps. Depuis le temps qu'elle attend ça...

Je finis par arriver face aux deux gardes de la pièce menant jusqu'à _lui_. Je ne pouvais qu'agir aujourd'hui, ce soir. Pour le moment personne ne sais que je ne suis plus Hokage, une fois que cela se sera je n'aurai plus mes accès et en particulier ceux de la prison. Et cela m'étonnerai que Tsunade me redonne des laisser passer maintenant que le chantage de ton frère sur mon identité est terminé. C'était ce soir ou jamais pour Kyuubi, et puis je lui ai promis.

Les gardes s'inclinent devant moi, me laissant le passage libre. A peine, ai-je posé mon pied dans la cellule que je sens le chakra de Kyuubi m'envahir et s'initier dans toutes les parties de mon corps. Je retiens cette puissance le temps de fermer la porte et de jouer à un petit jeu avec ce traitre. Itachi relève sa tête en même temps qu'Akito. Je dépose un petit sac que j'ai récupéré de chez Iruka : ce qui l'y a dedans me servira plus tard. Avec l'aide de Kyuubi, je place le voile le plus impénétrable et insonorisé que nous puissions faire chakra mélangé. Puis je m'approche de la cellule de l'ancien président du conseil avant d'y pénétrer.

- Alors Akito, comment vas-tu ?

Ses yeux sont suppliants.

- Pitié… pitié…

- **Tu en as eu toi, ce jour là ?**

Il se fige sur place. C'est sûr que la voix grave de Kyuubi peut faire flipper…

- **Tu vas mourir, fu, fu, fu !**

Et son rire n'est pas mieux. J'en ai encore des frissons. Même en la connaissant, quand elle est en colère, elle devient extrêmement dangereuse et très effrayante.

Je retire alors mon masque devant ses yeux effrayés alors que les miens sont depuis longtemps devenus orangés, fendus en leur centre.

- To… toi…

- Et oui, et pour ta gouverne, Kyuubi cela fait des années que je sais la contrôler. Maintenant as-tu une dernière volonté avant que je ne lui laisse un total accès à mon corps ?

- Je… je… pitié…

Des larmes coulent le long de ses joues. Il est blanc tel un fantôme. Trempé de sueur, il tremble aussi rapidement qu'une feuille balayée par le vent d'un violent orage.

L'excitation de Kyuubi est à son comble. Elle sait que d'ici quelques minutes, elle pourra enfin accomplir sa vengeance. Cette vengeance qui lui pourri ces entrailles depuis plus de deux décennies. Cette vengeance qui la détruite comme toi tu m'as détruit. On se ressemble beaucoup sur certains points, elle et moi !

Je ferme un instant les yeux avant de laisser Kyuubi prendre possession de mon corps. J'ai vécu sa souffrance intensément depuis notre fusion, je voulais ressentir ce moment de sérénité, de jubilation qu'aurait Kyuubi lorsqu'elle s'amuserait avec lui avant de l'achever, de lui enlever ce qui lui resterait de vie. Alors je me contente de m'asseoir dans cette cellule où elle fut enfermée par mon père, fermant les yeux et m'imprégner de ses émotions. C'est calme et presque apaisant.

A l'extérieur, l'ambiance est différente. Entre les quatre murs du lieu, la pression est palpable et je ressens aisément Itachi lutter pour tenter de respirer correctement sous ce poids invisible qui comprime sa poitrine. Dans la cellule d'Akito, c'est tout autre. Ce dernier est collé au mur comme s'il voulait par sa seule volonté le pousser alors que mon corps se recouvre d'une aura rouge-orangé, déchirant de ci de là mes habits. Kyuubi regarde de mes yeux feu fendus ce petit être fébrile de peur, beau pléonasme. Pourtant en étant ninja, la mort fait parti de notre quotidien. Mon visage est également défigurer par le sourire mauvais de ma renarde laissant entre voir de longues canines acérées. Sourire mélange de sadicité, de jubilation et de haine envers la personne face à elle. Mes ongles deviennent griffes, longues et pointues, prêtes à déchirer tous tissus humains se trouvant à sa portée.

Puis, dans un mouvement rapide et non coordonné, ses griffes lacèrent son torse sous son cri aigu, déchirant par la même occasion son haut. L'hémoglobine glisse sur sa peau provenant des quatre marques sur sa poitrine, lavant le sol de sa couleur écarlate. Le visage de Kyuubi se rapproche de sa victime, touchant de ses crocs la joue du traitre qui n'ose plus bouger.

- **Fu, fu, fu, fu, fu, fu ! ****Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser. Tu vas me payer ce que tu as fais ce jour là ! Je vais te montrer ce qu'est la souffrance que, bien planqué à l'abri du combat, tu n'as jamais connu. Cela ne fera pas aussi mal qu'une blessure morale mais vu que tu n'y es pas habitué, tu vas souffrir… bien plus que les pires cauchemars que tu as pu imaginer.**

Et dans un autre mouvement démesuré, tel un hachoir, ses crocs attrapent son bras droit et le coupent net. Le sang gicle sur mon visage, le rendant encore plus effrayant. Le cri d'Akito s'élève dans la pièce sombre. L'odeur du sang envahit la salle alors que le bras tombe lourdement à terre. La mort est présente entre ses grilles de fers rouillées. Le sang coule par trainée du bras du traitre mais Kyuubi ne veut pas le voir mourir si vite et aussi sereinement en se vidant de son sang. Non. Elle pose alors ma main sur le moignon déchiqueté, laissant son chakra s'initier dans le bras de sa proie. Elle se contente de stopper l'hémorragie sans pour autant guérir la plaie.

- Pi... pi... ti... é... ti... é…

- **Fu ! Fu ! Fu ! Fu ! Fu !**

Elle dépose mes doigts sur la blessure ouverte du bras, caressant de ses griffes les contours de la plaie sous la grimace de douleur de l'ex président du conseil. Sadiquement, les crocs arrachent par la même occasion de fin tissu de chair de sa joue. Des larmes coulent de ses yeux. De souffrance ? De peur ? D'impuissance ? Aucune idée mais cela excite encore plus Kyuubi.

Mon sourire s'étire de façon psychopathe et sadique.

- **Dis-moi, cela fait quoi de se sentir si faible ?**

Akito ne répond pas. Sa souffrance est visible par tous les pores de sa peau.

- Je… je… suis désolé… je regrette… je… je ne voulais pas…

- **Tu ne voulais pas ? Tu ne leur as pas laissé une seule chance !** rugit Kyuubi dans un élan de colère, plantant ses griffes sur l'épaule gauche de sa victime.

Le cri du traitre qui s'élève dans la pièce ressemble plus à un hurlement d'animal apeuré qu'à celui d'un être humain. La renarde n'a pas enlevé ma main et lorsqu'elle retire ses griffes plantées dans la peau, elle arrache tous l'épiderme et la chair, mettant à jour les os de l'épaule. La plainte de sa proie ne ressemble dés lors plus à rien qu'un mélange de sons incompréhensibles qui raisonne dans la pièce à un décibel très élevé.

Comme pour la précédente blessure, Kyuubi se contente de stopper l'hémorragie, léchant par la même occasion le sang dégoulinant de ses ongles sur mes mains sous les yeux apeurés d'Akito. Il n'a toujours pas compris. Kyuubi ne cessera son jeu qu'une fois que ce qu'elle lui fera ne lui arrachera plus aucune réaction. Au moment où elle ne verra que le vide dans son regard, lorsqu'elle aura détruit au point que la mort ou la vie n'aura plus d'importance à ses yeux…à ce moment là, elle mettra fin à ses souffrances en l'achevant. Mais tant qu'il aura ce regard, cette volonté de vivre, cette peur de la mort et de la souffrance, elle jouera avec lui comme s'il n'était qu'un simple morceau de viande.

Elle finit par poser une de mes mains à côté du visage de sa victime alors que l'autre entame son menton de ses griffes, l'obligeant à me regarder dans les yeux.

- Pi… ti... pi… ti… é…, prononce de plus en plus difficilement le prisonnier.

- **Fu ! Fu ! Fu ! Fu ! Fu ! ****Supplie-moi autant de fois que tu veux sale ordure mais cela ne changera rien, tu as trop longtemps profité des autres. Est-ce que les villageois savent que c'est par ta faute et celle de tes collègues de l'époque que j'ai attaqué le village ? Non ! Tu es resté impuni bien trop longtemps pour ce que tu as fait !**

Et d'un geste rageur, les griffes de mes mains entourent sa taille, le tirant de toutes ses forces, augmentant la pression au niveau de ses poignets et de ses chevilles. Les muscles tiennent quelques secondes, mais la puissance de Kyuubi lorsque je ne le restreins pas est immense. De ce fait, dans un craquement sinistre, ses poignets et chevilles se brisent, laissant passer, en éraflant la peau, les pieds et les mains du prisonnier à travers les menottes. Le corps atterrit dans un bruit de craquèlement contre la grille de la cellule avant que Kyuubi ne lui saute dessus à quatre pattes.

Ses crocs s'attaquent alors au bras gauche de sa victime désormais couché à même le sol, figé, pétrifié, gémissant sous la douleur continue qu'envoyaient les nerfs de son corps à son cerveau. Les crocs acérés croquent tel un morceau de viande quelconque la peau de l'avant bras, s'enfonçant dans la chair, faisant gicler une autre fontaine de sang lorsqu'une dent entame une veine. Puis dans un mouvement brut et rapide, les crocs se referment avec une telle force qu'elle broie l'os lui-même. Kyuubi emporte dans… ma… bouche… beurk… le reste de bras avant de le jeter plus loin, se léchant les lèvres avec un sourire satisfait, regardant dans les yeux le petit être horrifié et tordu de douleur à terre.

Puis une de mes mains s'enfonça dans sa poitrine au niveau des poumons, faisant cracher du sang au traitre qui tousse ardemment. Kyuubi s'éloignant un instant de sa victime, admirant avec une satisfaction sadique le spectacle devant elle qu'elle venait d'engendrer.

-** Alors on ne dit plus rien ?**

- Mgrmmrgr, fit la seule réponse que put prononcer l'homme à terre.

Ses yeux sont toujours remplis de peur mais de moindre intensité qu'auparavant. Cependant avec cette lueur de panique dans le regard, ma renarde n'est pas prête de le lâcher. Alors, elle se rapproche lentement de lui, se délectant avec bonheur de la lueur d'effroi augmentant dans les prunelles de sa proie à chaque pas. Doucement ma langue vient lécher le sang au niveau de son menton alors que les griffes de ma renarde caressent la joue remontant avec lenteur vers le haut du visage. Akito ferme ses paupières lorsque mes doigts atteignent ses yeux. Mes long ongles pointues blessent légèrement la peau tendre à ce niveau là. Le temps semble suspendu. Le traitre retient sa respiration et Kyuubi se délecte de cet instant de pure frayeur au fond du corps de sa victime. Le moment de calme avant la tempête, le moment indécis de savoir qu'il va arriver quelque chose d'horrible mais ne pas savoir quoi ! Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard qu'un cri déchire le silence. Les griffes de ma renarde se sont enfoncées autour de l'oeil d'Akito avant de les retirer emportant par la même occasion le globe en son entier. Le sang s'écoule lentement de la nouvelle blessure alors que la pupille encore dans son orbite constate avec frayeur la triste vérité.

Rahhh, ma parole, ne me dit pas qu'elle va faire ça... merde c'est mon corps pas envie de... gloups... elle va le faire... Sa langue lèche doucement le globe oculaire enlevant les traces rougeâtre de sang mais ne le mange pas... je pousse un soupir de soulagement. Alors de ces griffes, elle approche l'oeil des lèvres du vieil homme... Une peur ascensionnelle s'empare de l'homme à terre quand il comprend l'idée de ma démone. Son autre main, attrape fortement le menton de sa victime l'obligeant à se mettre face à elle avant de lui faire ouvrir sa bouche. Il se défend mais ayant perdu trop de sang, Kyuubi réussit aisément à ouvrir les lèvres d'Akito. L'œil sortit de son orbite glisse sans effort sur la langue de son porteur.

Je... je me sens mal là, moi... ne pas vomir, ne pas vomir...

Ma démone arbore un sourire sadique à souhait, le regardant avec un plaisir non négligeable avant de refermer, d'un mouvement brusque, la bouche de sa victime. Ses lèvres s'étirent un peu plus alors qu'elle dépose son autre main au niveau de ses narines. Les joues du chef du conseil s'empourpre sous le manque d'oxygène. Au final il n'a pas le choix, son œil se retrouve très vite dans son estomac. Du fond de mon corps, je retiens l'envie de vomir qui s'initie depuis mon bas ventre.

Ma parole, elle est... elles est vraiment effrayante.

Puis, elle se lève sur mes deux jambes, se laissant choir, griffes dehors, mes mains juste au dessus des genoux de l'homme à terre. Ce dernier poussa un juron incompréhensible alors que des larmes glissèrent sans s'arrêter de son seul œil.

Puis elle retire une main, n'amochant pas plus l'endroit mais le soulagement de sa victime qui s'était lu dans son regard un instant, disparu aussi vite quand elle comprit où aller se rabattre la main libre.

Dans un cri aigu et définitivement indéchiffrable, Akito perdit ce qui faisait de lui un homme.

Un frisson me parcours le corps. Les bijoux de famille est le genre de truc vraiment très fragile chez la gent masculine…

Dans les minutes qui suivent, ce n'est que griffures sur tout le corps, que sang s'écoulant des blessures, que cris de pures douleurs de l'homme à terre. Et alors que la nuit avancée lentement, les yeux de l'ex-président du conseil de Konoha perdaient peu à peu de leur éclat et après deux heures de torture « made in Kyuubi », son regard était vide.

Un flash apparait dans les pensées de ma renarde que je reconnais aisément. Cette scène qui avait fait du démon Kyuubi, protecteur de Konoha, un monstre destructeur de ce même village. Alors dans une rage que j'apparenterai à de la folie, ma renarde bondit sur Akito, crocs dans le cou de sa victime qu'elle tranche, ouvrant la gorge dans un déversement de liquide aqueux et écarlate.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kyuubi finit par se détacher du corps inerte depuis quelques secondes.

Son chakra peu à peu disparaît et elle entre elle-même dans sa cellule, me laissant à nouveau le contrôle de mon corps. Les griffes disparaissent, les crocs redeviennent dents, je perds les vingt centimètres pris au début du massacre.

Le cadavre à terre est méconnaissable. Le visage est lacéré, le corps est découpé en trois ou quatre morceaux, le sang recouvre la pratique totalité du sol de la cellule et de mon corps. Je me retourne alors sur Itachi dont le visage reflète le dégout. Cette odeur doit lui rappeler le massacre que lui-même a perpétré des années au paravent. Lorsque la présence de Kyuubi redevient à la normale, je commence à nouveau à avoir la totalité de mes sens. Le gout âpre du sang dont j'avais échappé me brûle maintenant la gorge. Ne pouvant me retenir, je finis par m'appuyer contre la paroi avant de vomir mes entrailles.

Ne jamais provoquer un démon, tu seras prévenu.

Je finis par passer outre ce dégoût et me dirige vers le petit sac que j'avais emporté. J'ai coupé les caméras, ce n'est pas pour laisser ce genre de preuves derrière moi, j'ai du boulot.

A suivre !

* * *

Sasuke : 0.0

Naruto : 0.0

Azerty : 0.0

Kyûbi : 0.0

Moi : Un problème ?

Naruto: C'est gore…

Sasuke: C'est sanglant…

Azerty: C'est cool !

Kyuubi : NON MAIS ÇA NE VA PAS ?! JE CROYAIS QUE J'ETAIS GENTILLE DANS TA FIC ET LA JE VOIS QUOI ? UN MASSACRE EN BON UNIFORME ET DES PLUS SADIQUES EN PLUS !!

Moi : C'est ma première scène vraiment sanglante… je la trouve pas si gore que ça, moi…

Azerty : Je confirme, ça aurait pu être pire !

Sasuke : 0.0

Naruto : 0.0

Kyûbi : 0.0

Azerty : Ben quoi ? Vous ne nous avez jamais vu jouer avec nos bazookas ?

Naruto : Dis il t'a fait quoi Akito pour que tu lui fasses subir ça ??

Kyuubi : Il y a une chose que vous les mecs devraient savoir !

Naruto : Hein ?!

Kyûbi : Ne jamais priver une femme des soldes ! (Azerty et ses idées toujours aussi délirantes XD)

Sasuke :...

Naruto :...

Kyuubi : Hé ! Hé ! Hé !

Naruto : NON ? Sérieusement !

Kyuubi : Sérieusement, j'en sais rien, c'est l'auteur complètement tarée qui écrit l'histoire pas moi…


	51. Chapter 51

**Titre de la fiction : "Sous le masque"**

**Titre du chapitre: **_**Retour **_

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Yaoi - Drame - Aventure/suspens - OCC justifié plus tard pour Naruto - UA - humour**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi que le monde dans lequel ils évoluent.**

**Note : Donc, ceci est ma deuxième fic sur Naruto ! Sasuke a bien déserté Konoha mais il est revenu après avoir tué Orochimaru. Ma fan fiction démarre quelques mois après son retour donc SPOIL de la première partie !**

* * *

Réponses aux commentaires anonymes :

Merci moi aussi** chloé leblanc**, je suis contente de mon titre XD!! Merci pour tous tes compliments et ta défense ;)! Kiss! ! !

Non en effet **cc **avec ce chapitre, il ne faut pas avoir le cœur fragile XD! Tu trouves hard, alors c'est que j'ai réussi mon pari ;)!! Non, les chapitres suivants devraient redevenir normaux XD!! Kiss! ! !

Et non **aemilia**, a plus Akito (pour le bonheur de Kyuubi)! Vi 'est sanglant mais c'était le but!! Kiss! ! !

Merci pour tes compliments **Matssuo-Shiyu-Chan**! De toute façon elle est déjà écrite faut juste que je la publie et si je continue à un chapitre par jour dans quatorze jours, cela sera bon ;)!! La partie à trois est plutôt vers la fin donc pas de suite XD!! Vi, vi je suis sûre, pire que Lee! Tu pars quand en vacances? Merci pour tes encouragements et voilà la suite ;)! Kiss! ! !

C'était gentil **INU **0.0! Mais...mais... je ne sais pas faire pire moi XD!! Enfin ma béta-lectrice m'a dit la même chose XD!! Mais non une fic rien que du gore... je n'y arriverai pas désolée...! Kiss! ! !

MERCI BEAUCOUP PETITE SOEUR (**Azerty**)!! J'ai sauté partout en lisant ton mesage (oui, oui, je suis accro à tes mesages, cela m'a manqué :))! Tu n'as rien trouvé au passage de l'oeil... toi... pas possible!! Pour PDJM, merci moi c'est que comme ça que je le voyais ;)!! On en reparle ce soir au téléphone;)! Kiss! ! !

Vi, vive les vengeance de Kyuubi **iwaka-kawai **XD!! Merci pour tes compliments :)! La suite est là de suite XD!!

* * *

Bonne lecture ! ! !

_Je finis par passer outre ce dégoût et me dirige vers le petit sac que j'avais emporté. J'ai coupé les caméras, ce n'est pas pour laisser ce genre de preuves derrière moi, j'ai du boulot._

**Chapitre 50 : Retour **

Je commence par sceller le corps d'Akito… ou du moins ce qui l'en reste dans un parchemin libre. J'expliquerai le tout demain à Tsunade et je pense que je vais avoir droit à un savon... faire justice soi même est pas vraiment accepté dans la morale de Konoha…

Je soupire lascivement avant de faire un peu de ménage. Cela me prend près de deux heures. Une fois terminé, je retire mes vêtements devenu d'un rouge obscur écœurant, me retrouvant nu. J'entends un sifflement. Me retournant vers la seule personne vivante avec moi dans la pièce, je constate que le bandeau cachant les yeux de ton frère se retrouve sur son cou.

- Déjà que si Kakashi apprend notre « petite » douceur, il ne va pas aimer, mais si en plus tu mattes quelqu'un d'autre que lui, tu ne risques pas de le récupérer.

Ses yeux s'assombrissent un instant.

- Je ne le récupérerai pas de toue façon…

- Ne t'en fais pas, je plaiderai en ta faveur…

Son visage est redevenu d'une neutralité à toute épreuve alors je me retourne, me rinçant les mains et le visage sur le robinet de la pièce servant à alimenter en eau les prisonniers.

- Alors Kyuubi est bien une fille ? J'avais bien entendu !

- Oui. Enfin je dirais plutôt une femelle mais c'est exact !

- Et c'est quoi qu'Akito avait fait pour qu'elle lui fasse subir ça ?

- Secret qui sera révélé en tant voulu.

Une fois cela fait et après avoir essuyé toutes traces de sang sur moi, je m'essuies et enfile les habits de rechange emmenés. Iruka et moi faisant la même taille, j'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas.

- Pour l'attaque, je fais comment ?

- Après être libéré, tu joues le même rôle qu'avant. Je pense que ton frère va te sauter dessus.

- Il est devenu fort…

- Je sais mais j'ai découvert que j'ai besoin du pouvoir de deux Mangekyou pour que mon père retrouve la mémoire. Donc, il devrait ne faire que te blesser, même si lui préfèrerai de te couper en minuscules rondelles. Mais d'ici là, j'espère avoir les preuves que je cherche pour te faire réintégrer le village. Par contre, il faudra que tu lui expliques la véritable raison du massacre de ton clan…

- Je sais… Je me fais donc capturer.

- Oui, où du moins tu vois où en sont les autres. De toutes façon, tant que Akatsuki n'ai pas affaiblie, tu ne peux pas te permettre de te ranger dans notre camp.

- Je tuerai le membre qui viendra me libérer en faisant passer la mise à mort pour un des votre.

- Très bonne idée. Cela en ferait un de moins. Fais gaffe à toi quand même. Ton frère et les autres ne te feront pas de cadeau… en particulier Kakashi…

Il pousse un soupir alors que je récupère toutes les affaires éparpillées pour les mettre dans mon sac.

- Ils sont longs… l'attaque aurait déjà dû avoir lieu.

- Ils me veulent moi et je suis sensé être parti. Ils avaient besoin d'Iruka, il est rentré de mission qu'aujourd'hui. L'attaque ne devrait plus tarder.

Il hoche la tête alors que je me dirige vers lui, remettant en place le bandeau.

- Je guetterai dès demain le bruit d'un cor. Si j'en entends un, je viendrai te rendre visite, vérifiant que c'est bien ça.

- Ok !

Je récupère mon sac mais au moment de partir :

- Naruto !

- Oui ?

- Tu contrôles Kyuubi depuis combien de temps ?

- Voyons… On a commencé à parler sérieusement il y a neuf ans, donc cela doit faire sept ans que Kyuubi n'a plus jamais essayé de prendre possession de mon corps.

- Tu as mis seulement deux ans pour l'apprivoiser ?

- Je ne l'ai pas apprivoisé, elle ne l'aurait jamais accepté. Je suis parti sur une autre idée. J'avais besoin d'elle, elle avait besoin de moi. A partir de là, on a parlé et on est tombé sur un accord. Si j'avais agi différemment, au jour d'aujourd'hui je ne l'aurai toujours pas « sous contrôle » si je puis dire.

Un minuscule sourire étire ses lèvres.

- Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de surprenant, Naruto.

Je ne réponds rien et me contente de sortir de cet endroit, masqué. Je retourne alors à la tour des Hokages, où je rebranche la vidéo.

* * *

En quelques enjambées, je suis devant chez toi. Tu dors. Mon clone me confirme que tu n'as pas bougé. Je me dirige alors vers mon appartement et une fois dans mon lit, je tombe dans les bras de Morphée aussi sec alors que Kyuubi veille.

* * *

Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi. Un vrai lit ! Le bonheur ! Je me lève doucement, le soleil est déjà levé d'après les piaillements des oiseaux dehors. J'avais formé, grâce à un genjutsu, une illusion consistant à faire croire à toutes personnes passant devant ma chambre qu'elle était complètement vide. Quelques minutes plus tard, je suis debout, habillé et dehors.

Je rappelle alors mon clone de l'ombre. Tu as dormis tranquillement et tu es actuellement dans ton bureau. Parfait. Je fonce vers la tour des Hokages. J'entre par la fenêtre, te trouvant en pleine discussion avec Shizune qui reste sceptique malgré la présence d'un membre du conseil qui te défend.

- Bonjour, Hokage-Sama, Homura-San, Shizune-San, dis-je en m'inclinant devant vous trois.

Vous vous retournez tous les trois, surpris. Toi ? Surpris ? Je n'ai même pas caché mon chakra ? Cela voudrait dire que sous la douche… ? NON ! Je secoue discrètement la tête.

- Que fais-tu ici ? me demandes-tu.

- Je viens attendre Tsunade-Sama, je dois lui parler de diverses choses.

Tu as compris et te contente d'hocher la tête. Shizune, toujours aussi méfiante, se retire avec celui qui, je pense, deviendra le prochain chef du conseil. Tu poses ton regard sur moi.

- Bonne fin de soirée ? te demande-je ironiquement.

Tu affiches un sourire en coin.

- Plutôt oui !

Puis tu finis par revenir sur ta paperasse alors que je m'assois à côté de toi. Je passe une bonne heure à t'expliquer ce que tu as raté, les différentes missions en cours, celles finies,…

Une fois cela fait tu fais du tri alors que moi je m'installe doucement sur le rebord de la fenêtre. C'est à ce moment là qu'apparait Neji, juste sur le toit près de là où je me suis accoudé.

- Tu es libre ce soir ?

Tu tournes alors ton visage vers le son de la voix que tu as aisément reconnu. Ton regard est noir.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- J'ai un endroit à te montrer !

Je souris.

- Un endroit ?

- Oui, sois à vingt heures à la porte Est, je t'y attendrais.

- J'y serai !

Sans plus de cérémonie, il s'éclipse. Je me tourne à nouveau vers toi.

- Tu ne vas pas y aller ? siffles-tu d'une voix haineuse.

- Bien sûr que oui, pourquoi je n'irai pas ?

- Je t'ai prouvé hier que c'est moi qui te fais plus d'effet…

- Tu ne devrais pas remettre ça sur le tapis, ce que tu as dit hier aurait plutôt tendance à faire le contraire mais heureusement pour toi, je n'ai pas précisé que je pouvais retirer des points. Ensuite je fais ce que je veux et ce n'est pas toi qui va m'obliger à faire quoi que ce soit.

Au moment où tu allais me répondre, un grincement se fait entendre. Le passage secret s'ouvre sur deux Sannins au sourire rayonnant. Tiens, tiens ! Vu le sentiment d'épanouissement que je sens au fond d'eux, je pense que je n'aurai pas besoin de m'en mêler.

- Alors comment c'est passé ces quelques jours sans moi ? demande Tsunade.

C'est toi qui expliques calmement les derniers événements. Tu développes le fait que tu te sois retrouvé en prison, les fausses accusations et le fait que j'ai trouvé moi-même les preuves de ton innocence. Tu passes étrangement sous silence le commanditaire de cette accusation.

- Bien, et qui était le traître ?

- Akito Togashi, chef du conseil de Konoha ! répondis-tu.

Le visage de Godaime se crispe sous la surprise.

- J'aimerai d'ailleurs vous parler d'un certain problème le concernant, seul à seul.

- Sasuke-Sama est également Hokage, il peut donc rester.

- Je suis navré Tsunade-Sama mais cela a un rapport avec ma véritable identité.

Elle fronce légèrement les sourcils.

- Je vais faire un tour en ville, fit joyeusement Jiraiya.

- Fais attention à toi, fit la voix autoritaire de ma « pseudo » grand-mère.

En clair, « si j'apprends que tu es allé mater dans les bains des filles, tu vas prendre cher ! »

- Je vais faire en sorte que tous se regroupent au centre du village dans une heure pour que vous puissiez parler aux habitants.

Elle hoche la tête puis elle et moi nous retrouvons seuls. Je forme une auréole dans la pièce, allumant au passage les lumières.

- Je t'écoute !

- Je l'ai tué.

- PARDON ?!

- Non, excusez moi, Kyuubi l'a tué ! dis-je en lui tendant le parchemin contenant son corps.

Elle me regarde les yeux exorbités.

- Je… je croyais que tu la contrôlais…. ?

- C'est le cas, elle a fait cela avec mon accord !

Là, en cet instant ses yeux s'ouvrent encore plus et je sens une colère noire l'envahir.

- Il y a quelques petites choses que je ne vous ai pas dites à son propos mais je suis prêt à y remédier de suite !

Sa colère ne diminue pas mais elle garde son calme… du moins extérieurement.

- Pour commencer, Kyuubi et moi sommes, si je puis dire, amis.

Cette fois, la surprise envahit tout son être.

- **Amis, après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi gamin ? On est juste ami ?? Je vous jure les jeunes de nos jours ne respectent plus leur aîné.**

- Ky… Kyuubi ?

- **Ouaip ! Enchanté Tsunade-Sama !**

Sa bouche s'ouvre sous la stupéfaction de ses dires.

- Comme vous le voyez, Kyuubi est loin d'être le démon sanguinaire que l'on connaît. Il s'avère qu'elle est même la protectrice « caché » de Konoha. Malheureusement un évènement l'a forcé à attaquer le village il y a vingt-quatre ans.

- Un évènement ?

- Oui, un évènement commandité et exécuté par Akito Togashi et les trois quart des membres du conseil de Konoha de l'époque.

Un silence suit ma remarque.

- Explique-moi en détail !

* * *

La discussion dure une bonne demi-heure où je lui relate les divers évènements alors que Kyuubi repasse en boucle la mise à mort qu'elle a perpétré hier soir, pour ne pas revivre dans mes dires cette scène.

- Je lui avais promis sa vengeance, Tsunade-Sama. J'accepterai toutes punitions que vous voudrez m'infliger mais je ne regrette en rien ce qu'elle a fait.

Elle se lève, marchant d'un pas calme, faisant le tour de la pièce, les mains derrière le dos.

- Je la comprends et je te comprends toi puisque tu as dû sans doute assister à ces scènes. Même s'il est vrai que je ne conçois pas la vengeance comme cela. Celle-ci n'apporte rien. Elle ne fait pas revivre ceux qui sont partis, finit-elle dans un murmure.

Elle parle de son fiancée et de son frère… on a tous un passé… plus ou moins noir.

- Du moins après l'attaque, tu payeras ce que tu as fait.

Je finis par retirer le voile et au même moment Sasuke entre dans la pièce.

- Tu as prévenu le conseil pour Akito ? m'interroge Tsunade la main sur le parchemin contenant le corps en pièce détaché du traitre.

- Non, je pense que vous serez plus apte que moi pour le faire.

Un silence s'installe alors que tu poses ton regard sur moi avant de le figer sur Tsunade. Au loin, on entendit la cloche sonner, prônant le rassemblant des villageois.

- Bon ! fit Tsunade. Nous devrions monter au sommet de la tour.

Vous partez tous les deux alors que je reste dans la pièce. Je sais déjà ce qui va se passer. Homuro va s'avancer, il expliquera le plan qui consistait à faire passer Tsunade pour morte. La Cinquième va apparaître, faire un topo. Tout le monde va crier de joie. Elle va également t'innocenter devant tout le monde. Et un magnifique tonnerre d'applaudissement raisonnera dans le village.

Je pousse un soupir. Si je peux éviter l'euphorie générale, ça m'arrangerai. D'un bond, je suis dehors. Direction les bois. Une petite séance d'entraînement me fera le plus grand bien. Je passe une heure à m'exercer quand une voix raisonne non loin.

- On peut s'entraîner ensemble ?

Je souris. Neji, il tombe à pic. Je tenais à ce qu'il te rattrape mais je pense qu'entre maintenant et ce soir, il peut même te dépasser...

- Bien sûr !

Il se positionne alors face à moi en position de combat. Je sens que ce qu'il me réserve n'est pas vraiment ce que l'on pourrait attendre d'un combat. Je frissonne d'excitation. Tu me fais peut-être un effet monstre mais je ne tiens pas à te laisser le dessus. Ça jamais !

A suivre !

* * *

Naruto : Il ne se passe rien dans ce chapitre…

Moi : Si, Tsunade revient !

Sasuke : Ce que veut dire Naruto, c'est qu'il ne se passe rien au niveau de NOTRE histoire !

Moi : Ah ! Mais si Neji entre en scène et par deux fois !

Sasuke :…

Naruto : Mouais…

Azerty : vous vous voyez passer directement de « _ce n'est pas pour laisser ce genre de preuves derrière moi, j'ai du boulot » à « _je ne tiens pas à te laisser le dessus. Ca jamais ! » Sans transition vous ? Parce que moi, ne pas laisser le dessus à une corvée de nettoyage et à une serpillière, je veux bien, mais je ne vois pas trop l'intérêt.

Itachi : Dis et Kakashi et moi, c'est quand qu'on se retrouve ensemble ? Parce que là si j'ai tout suivi, Jiraiya et Tsunade sont en couple, Hinata et Gaara ce n'est qu'une question de temps et tu vas aller voir Sakura pour elle et Iruka…

Moi : Mais ne t'en fait pas, je ne t'oublie pas, c'est juste que toi et Kakashi, se sera surtout après l'attaque que j'interviendrai !

Itachi : Mouais….

Moi (à d'un coup envie de vomir) : …..

Itachi : Il y a un problème ?

Moi (retirant la main devant sa bouche pour ne pas dégueuler): C'est juste qu'Azerty et moi on parlait de la scène gore de Kyuubi sur Akito et elle m'expliquait que j'ai quand même à m'améliorer…

Kyuubi : HEIN ?! Mon massacre n'est pas assez gore ?!

Moi :…elle m'a lut certains passages de certaines histoires……..vomit tous ce qu'elle a mangé ce soir !

Sasuke : Au moins, pendant ce temps, elle nous fout la paix !

Naruto: Ouaip! Merci Azerty!!

Azerty (sourire psychopathe) : Pour la peine je vous les raconte !

Ellipse de dix minutes, pour épargner les âmes sensibles

Azerty : Je tiens à déclarer officiellement que je ne suis plus considérée comme la reine du sadisme par les personnes de Sasuke Uchiwa et de Naruto Uzumaki, surpassée de loin par les auteurs des deux histoires contée plus haut.


	52. Chapter 52

**Titre de la fiction : "Sous le masque"**

**Titre du chapitre: **_Arrivé du Kazekage.**  
**_

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Yaoi - Drame - Aventure/suspens - OCC justifié plus tard pour Naruto - UA - humour**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi que le monde dans lequel ils évoluent.**

**Note : Donc, ceci est ma deuxième fic sur Naruto ! Sasuke a bien déserté Konoha mais il est revenu après avoir tué Orochimaru. Ma fan fiction démarre quelques mois après son retour donc SPOIL de la première partie !**

* * *

**Réponses aux commentaires anonymes:**

Les noms des histoires **INU **va être dur car je crois qu'elles ne sont pas sur le net! C'est une histoire d'une amie d'Azerty, je vais voir avec elle :)! Si c'est bon tu nauras qua me mlaisser une adresse où te joindre et je te lenverrai par message privé ou mail tout simplement!! Kiss! ! !

Merci** chloé leblanc**:)! Ce qu'a fait Akito est une chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire XD (je sais tu n'es pas plus avancé XD)! Pour les histpoires dont AZerty parle, je ne les ai pâs lu en entière (pas eu le courage) je lui demanderai car je ne crois pas qu'elle soit publié sur le net! Bonne soirée à toi aussi mais évite pour mon pseudo le SAMA quii suit! En fait pour moi, le "sama" n'est à employer que sur des personnes qui a gagné le respect de nombreuses personne, tel que l'abbé Pierre par exemple ou même Coluche donc derrière mon pseudo pas de sama ;)!! Kiss! ! !

Et vi Neji reviens **cc**, ben oui, il n'y a pas de raison qu'il en reste là XD!! Le combat bientôt dans 3/4 chapitres au max!! Kiss! ! !

Tu as tout à fait raison **aemilia**, Neji aussi à droit de s'amuser XD!! Tu pars en vacances dans le sud... où dans le sud, si ce n'est pas indiscret XD!! Oki, alors lis bien en revenant ;)! Kiss! ! !

* * *

Bonne lecture ! ! !

_Il se positionne alors face à moi en position de combat. Je sens que ce qu'il me réserve n'est pas vraiment ce que l'on pourrait attendre d'un combat. Je frissonne d'excitation. Tu me fais peut-être un effet monstre mais je ne tiens pas à te laisser le dessus. Ça jamais !_

**Chapitre 51 : Arrivée du Kazekage.**

D'un mouvement souple, il se précipite sur moi avec la ferme intention de bloquer tous les points vitaux de flux de mon chakra. Cependant j'évite assez facilement son attaque. Les minutes passent où nous nous contentons de nous battre au Taijutsu. C'est ce qu'il veut, je le laisse faire : un combat rapproché, permettant d'effleurer ma peau assez souvent. Par moment, je le laisse me toucher juste pour le voir me frôler à certains endroits très particuliers. Plus le temps passe, plus ses doigts ne s'attardent que sur une et même partie.

- Tu te laisses facilement toucher, je trouve, Kitsune ! me dit-il en m'attaquant à nouveau.

- C'est que je ne dois pas être au meilleur de ma forme, lui répondis-je, sourire aux lèvres, parant son attaque.

- Ce n'est pas plus tôt pour que je continue ce que je te faisais hier ? interroge-t-il se défaisant de la parade de mon bras, une main sur mon torse et l'autre sur mon entrejambe où l'excitation du combat et son traitement ont fait naitre une érection.

Je le pousse d'un coup de pied qui le fait atterrir à terre deux mètres plus loin.

- Tu parles trop, Neji !

Il se relève, un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Nos échanges se multiplient, ses effleurements plus appuyés, accentuant la croissance de mon sexe. Puis vient le moment où les hormones prennent le dessus. Je pare pour la énième fois ses bras près à m'attaquer, attrapant ses poignets de mes mains. Ma jambe droite le fait plier au niveau des genoux et en moins de deux secondes, il se retrouve dos à terre, couché, ses bras au dessus de sa tête bloqués par mes doigts. Moi, je suis assis à califourchon sur lui, mon visage proche du sien. Son sourire est à son apogée.

- Je constate que tu as vite fait de me remplacer… fit une voix glacée derrière nous.

Tiens ! Un revenant.

Je me relève, proposant ma main à Neji qui ne se gène pas pour la prendre avant que je me retourne vers le nouveau venu. Devant moi, il y a Tsunade, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara et toi.

- On ne faisait que s'entraîner Gaara, rien de plus.

- Vu la position dans laquelle vous étiez, je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, me répondit-il, un petit sourire en coin alors que ses yeux se posent sur mon entrejambe qui, à cause du pantalon moulant que je porte, laisse aisément voir une certaine bosse.

Il s'approche de moi et me prend dans ses bras.

- Merci, me murmure-t-il.

- De rien ! lui répondis-je aussi doucement que lui.

Ce n'est qu'après que je pris le temps de saluer les nouveaux venus et de vous faire une joli révérence à toi et Tsunade. Cette dernière me regarde alors avec des yeux perçants. Je déglutis.

- Kit ! C'est quoi cette histoire de rupture d'alliance avec Suna si le Kazekage n'épouse pas l'aîné Hyuuga ?

Oups ! Aurai-je oublié de lui parler d'une chose aussi importante ??

- Heuuu, mais c'est la vérité, n'est-ce pas Gaara ?

- Mentir à ton propre Hokage, tu me déçois mon petit Kit…

- Lâcheur, riposte-je sur un ton sarcastique trahissant quand même le caractère ironique de mon mot qui fit sourire un peu plus Gaara.

Je me retourne alors vers Tsunade.

- Vous étiez vous-même contre le mariage de Kiba et Hinata, n'est-ce pas ?

- Peut-être mais tu as fait bien plus qu'éviter ce mariage…

- Je n'ai fait que remplacer un faux mariage par une véritable union consentante, répondis-je en m'inclinant légèrement.

Je sens son regard me toiser mais c'est Gaara qui intervient.

- Kit est quelqu'un qui aide toujours ses amis. Il a fait ça pour moi et pour Hinata et je lui en suis très reconnaissant.

Un silence s'installe après sa déclaration. Elle m'en veut beaucoup on dirait.

- Bien, mais j'aimerai que dorénavant tu me préviennes quand tu prends ce genre de décisions.

- Je m'en excuse et vous promets que cela ne se reproduira plus.

- Je t'ai laissé seul sans autorité durant pratiquement dix jours et toi, tu trouves le moyen de faire des conneries à la pelle.

- Vous en avez parlé au conseil ?

- Oui et ils n'ont pas apprécié…

Eux non, mais Kyuubi oui !

- Je pense que nous devrions aller dans votre bureau, Hokage-Sama. Nous avons encore beaucoup de chose à nous dire, intervient alors la voix grave du Kazekage.

- Je vais prévenir ma cousine de votre venu, je suppose que vous désirez la voir ? demande Neji.

Gaara se contente d'acquiescer alors que vous partez tous les cinq en direction de la tour dominant le village.

Je sens divers ninjas de Suna se camoufler tout en se dirigeant vers Konoha. C'est les renforts de Gaara et il est vrai que si on ne veut pas que l'Akatsuki soit au courant, cela devait se faire dans la discrétion absolue.

_« Bon et maintenant gamin ?_

_- Cela faisait longtemps tiens !_

_- …_

_- Maintenant direction Ichiraku : j'ai faim ! »_

Après avoir dégusté quatre bols de ramen, je repars me balader. Malheureusement, l'euphorie que je pensais éviter est bien présente. On ne parle que du retour de Tsunade, de ce plan si parfait et on fait l'éloge du courage et de la bravoure de Sakura et d'Iruka.

En parlant de Sakura… je devrais aller la voir…

En quelques bonds, je suis devant chez elle. Vu qu'elle rentre d'une mission dangereuse, elle est sensée être en congé. Quelques minutes plus tard, je suis dans son salon, une tasse de thé à la main.

- Alors cette mission n'a pas été trop difficile ?

- Difficile non, il a été facile à capturer. Mais c'est la pression, ce n'était pas évident à gérer.

- Tu n'avais pas à t'inquiéter. Et puis Iruka était avec toi.

Elle rougit légèrement à l'entente de son nom.

- Heu… oui.

- Ça va, tu es toute rouge ?

Elle me lance un regard noir alors que mon sourire s'élargit.

- Tu sais déjà ce qui s'est passé à ce que je vois !

- En effet.

Elle pousse un soupir résigné.

- Ça n'aurait pas dû arriver.

- Mais si cela s'est fait ce n'est pas pour rien.

- Oui, Iruka est gentil, adorable, mignon, il est cultivé et a de l'humour. Il a également un caractère en or et c'est vraiment quelqu'un d'intéressant cependant j'ai toujours Sasuke en tête.

- Mais il te plait, non ?

Elle rougit légèrement et bafouille un :

- Oui.

- Laisse-toi du temps, mais maintenant tu sais qu'Iruka n'est pas indifférent à ton charme.

- Il avait plutôt l'air de vouloir oublier à tout prix ce baiser…

- Iruka est quelqu'un de très timide, tu sais. Et puis il pense que c'est à Sasuke que tu pensais lorsque tu l'as embrassé.

- C'est faux ! s'exclame-t-elle en se levant.

J'ai tapé juste ! Elle tient beaucoup plus à Iruka qu'elle ne le dit.

- Enfin, si un jour tu veux aller plus loin avec lui, fais le premier pas !

Elle rougit un peu plus sous mon sous-entendu, ouvrant et refermant la bouche une dizaine de fois.

- Bon je vais te laisser. Tu dois encore récupérer, cela a dû être assez éprouvant.

Elle me remercie gentiment avant que je ne quitte définitivement son appartement.

Bon, récapitulons ! Tsunade et Jiraiya, c'est fait. Hinata et Gaara, un mariage d'ici peu fera débuter leur relation, Sakura et Iruka, en attente mais je ne peux rien faire de plus. Reste Kakashi et ton frère, là, cela va poser un autre problème. Si je n'ai toujours pas trouvé ce que je cherche d'ici l'attaque, Itachi est mal barré... Mes clones sont depuis je ne sais combien de jours à fouiller de font en comble chaque recoin de l'ancienne demeure de Sandaime, des archives dans la tour des Hokages et même de la bibliothèque. Rien n'est épargné… il ne peut pas n'avoir laissé aucune trace ! On se calme. Je devrai pouvoir trouver… il me faut juste un peu de temps… mais justement je n'en ai pas tant que ça…

Je secoue légèrement la tête. Bon, il me reste alors Kiba. Il faut que je vois s'il éprouve quelque chose envers _elle_.

_« Après si tu veux t'amuser, gamin, il y a aussi Tenten, Lee, Shino, Sai, Ino, Chôji et Neji de célibataire._

_- Tu oublies Sasuke…._

_- Oui mais si lui il pouvait rester seul jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, ça m'irait très bien…_

_- Je ne suis pas une agence matrimoniale…_

_- Ah, pourtant j'avais cru à un moment, désolée ! Tu ne vois alors aucun inconvénient que je prenne ta suite !_

_- Grrrrrrrrrr !!_

_- Alors moi je vois bien Tenten avec Sai, Shino avec Chôji, Lee avec Ino et Neji avec…heu…avec toi ! _

_- Tenten et Sai ne se connaissent que de vue, Chôji est hétéro au dernière nouvelle, Ino n'a d'yeux que pour Sai à cause de la ressemblance avec Sasuke, Lee pense toujours à Sakura, Shino se fout royalement d'avoir une relation et moi je vais non seulement crever d'ici peu mais en plus j'aime Sasuke !_

_- Moi au moins j'essaye…»_

Je souris. Si moi je peux reconvertir là-dedans comme Kyuubi me l'a suggéré, elle, pour la survie de la procréation Konohéienne, il ne vaut mieux pas…

Durant ma discussion intérieure avec mon démon, je remarque enfin que mes pas m'avaient mené au petit pont surplombant la rivière traversant Konoha. Notre point de ralliement. Je m'accoude à la barrière, regardant le reflet que me renvoie le liquide transparent. Mes yeux se ferment. Je me revois te rejoindre, heureux et épanouit juste avant que je ne sache que je n'étais qu'une mission pour toi. Je pousse un léger soupir. Le vent souffle doucement sur mon visage. Je me sens apaisé. C'est étrange cette sensation. Depuis que j'ai pris la ferme décision d'en finir dès que tout rentrera dans l'ordre, j'ai ce sentiment de sérénité qui m'envahit. Je ne vis qu'au jour le jour, profitant au mieux de ces derniers moments de vie. S'il n'y avait pas toi et cette attaque, je ne vivrai que dans le présent, sans passé, ni avenir. Je soupire une nouvelle fois, relevant mon regard vers l'amont de la rivière. La liberté ! Pouvoir filer comme l'eau. Chaque jour aller plus loin, sans se soucier de rien, ni de personne. Le rêve…

_« Alors plutôt que la mort, qui est quand même assez radicale, tu pourrais juste te casser d'ici !_

_- Non, ce que je veux dire c'est que j'aurai aimé être libre et pouvoir faire ce que je voulais avant de passer dans l'autre monde, c'est tout ! Je ne remets pas en cause ce que j'ai prévu._

_- …_

_- Tu veux vivre, Kyuubi ?_

_- Moi, pas spécialement, je peux mourir tranquille ! Je me questionne, c'est tout ! C'est ton corps donc c'est toi qui en fais ce que tu veux… »_

Mes yeux se reposent sur l'eau où mon reflet flou remue au fil des remous. Mais dans ce calme présent, un autre portrait se dessine sur l'eau translucide : ton visage.

- Hinata est avec le Kazakage, son regard rayonne littéralement de bonheur.

Je souris. Je suis vraiment heureux pour eux. Ils font partis d'un nombre restreint de personnes que j'aime énormément.

- C'est bien. Tout se passe comme prévu ?

- Oui.

Je me laisse enivrer par le toucher et l'odorat, fermant mes yeux. Le vent continuant à caresser mon visage mais malheureusement je ne perçois pas les odeurs venues de la rivière : je ne discerne que ton odeur… alors comme pour rompre ce charme dans lequel je vais succomber si je ne fais rien, je brise ce silence.

- Vous êtes à un partout !

Tu retournes ton regard vers moi, puis ta tête revint face à la rivière.

- Qu'a-t-il fait ?

- Faire d'un combat un instrument de drague et de provocation est bien trouvé, et puis il a réussi à faire en sorte que je perde mes esprits et n'écoute que mes hormones…

Je te sens alors te reculer et te positionner derrière moi. Ton souffle dans mon cou, tes mains sur mes hanches.

- Et pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas avec moi ce soir ? Je ferai bien plus que te montrer quelque chose, moi…

Tes doigts viennent se poser sur mon entrejambe qu'ils caressent sensuellement.

- … je pourrais aussi te donner du plaisir, me susurres-tu dans le creux de mon oreille.

- Désolé, Neji a été plus rapide sur ce coup !

Ton souffle frôle toujours mon oreille, je dois faire un effort surhumain pour que la réponse que je te donne ne tremble pas.

- Réfléchis bien à ma proposition, si tu la refuses, je pourrai me tourner vers quelqu'un d'autre ce soir, conclus-tu sur un ton de défi.

Tu… tu... comptes aller VOIR AILLEURS ??

Mais alors que j'allai répondre tout en m'extirpant de tes « griffes », je suis interrompu par un son mélodieux raisonnant dans le village.

Un son provenant de la forêt.

Le son d'un cor.

A suivre !

* * *

Moi : Bon ok, Azerty, je l'admets… il reste peut-être plus que cinq ou six chapitres XD !!

Azerty : Si tous les quatre chapitres, on remet les compteurs à cinq ou six, ce n'est pas vraiment ce que l'on peut appeler une façon de compter conventionnelle tu sais ? Mais moi, ça me va !

Naruto : Tu comptes aller jusqu'où ? Parce que là, c'est plus un pavé c'est un dictionnaire !

Sasuke : Dans un sens, c'est pas mal…

Moi : AH bon ! Pourquoi ?

Sasuke : Si il y a trop de chapitres, cela devrai décourager d'autres lecteurs de commencer cette affreuse et ridicule fic…

Azerty (en mode « j'ai-pas-dû-bien-entendre ») : Je sens que mon bazooka ne va pas avoir le temps de prendre la poussière.

Naruto : Là il n'a pas tord…

Moi (tronçonneuse piqué à Sasuke en main):….

Naruto (déglutis) : …enfin pour la première partie parce que ta fic est vraiment géniale, il n'y connaît rien lui…

Moi (rangeant la tronçonneuse où je l'ai trouvé) :…

Naruto : Mais trop de chapitres pourrai décourager les futurs lecteurs !

Moi : Mais heuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! Je n'y peux rien ! Il faut dire à mes mains d'arrêter de s'étendre trop sur un sujet et d'aller à l'essentiel !

Naruto : Heu, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu es sensé pouvoir contrôler tes mains….

Moi : Ben… disons que mon cerveau et mes mains se sont alliés pour passer outre ce genre de chose…

Itachi : Moi ça me va très bien, à condition que Kit trouve ce qu'il cherche pour me mettre avec Kakashi !

Moi : Ben ça faut voir avec mes mains et mon cerveau.

Azerty (dans une robe moyenâgeuse, un exemplaire du « Cid » à la main) : Sermina, as-tu du cœur ? Tout autre que ma sœur l'éprouverait sur l'heure... (Part dans une envolée lyrique sur une pièce de théâtre du XVII° siècle dont vous n'avez absolument rien à faire ! )

Moi (dans la même robe moyenâgeuse mais un bazooka à la main) : J'attaque en téméraire un bazooka toujours vainqueur : Mais j'aurai trop de force, ayant assez de cœur. A qui venge son honneur, il n'est rien d'impossible. Ton bazooka est invaincu, mais non invincible !

Sasuke : Là je crois, non je suis sûr, elles sont aussi tarées l'une que l'autre…

Itachi : Et on prend rendez-vous comment avec ton cerveau et tes mains ?

Moi (ne pouvant plus contrôler ses mains guidées par son cerveau) : ON NE PREND PAS DE RENDEZ-VOUS !! ON FAIT CE QUE L'ON VEUT ! ET ON VA S'AMUSER A VOUS FAIRE CHIER ENCORE LONGTEMPS !! HA ! HA ! HA ! HA ! HA ! HA !

Azerty (sautant partout) : YATA !! (Se prend les pieds dans la doublure de sa robe et s'étale)

Itachi :…

Sasuke :…

Naruto :…

Itachi : Cette fois, je pense parler de l'avis général, quand je dis : ELLE EST COMPLÈTEMENT BARGE CETTE FILLE ! (Azerty: Là, il parle de Sermina )

Moi (chantonnant): My loving, my marshmallow,

You are belle and I are beau  
You give me all what You have  
I say thank you, you are bien brave.

It is not because you are,  
I love you because I do  
C'est pas parc'que you are me qu'I am you.

Sasuke : Je ne pensais jamais dire ça mais je suis d'accord avec toi, frangin ! On peut savoir ce qu'il te prend, Sermina ?

Moi : Rien, cette chanson de Renaud passait juste à ce moment là et j'ai eu envie de chanter !!

Naruto : On est fichu…

* * *

Pour info, c'est une chanson de Renaud « It si not because you are ». J'aime cette chanson parce que l'on dirait moi parlant anglais…c'est-à-dire de l'anglais entrecoupé de mots français…et le jour où je suis très en forme (toujours avec l'intention de parler anglais…mais comme il y a des mots que je ne connais pas) je rajoute de l'espagnol voire du japonais XD !!

Ex: « I have mucho happy because i have a familly, a petit copain subarashii and despues little, a petite hermana ! »

XD ! XD ! XD !

Mochikotaeru for el traduction, jane !!

Azerty : A tes souhaits !


	53. Chapter 53

**Titre de la fiction : "Sous le masque"**

**Titre du chapitre: **_Préparatifs !_

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Yaoi - Drame - Aventure/suspens - OCC justifié plus tard pour Naruto - UA - humour**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi que le monde dans lequel ils évoluent.**

**Note : Donc, ceci est ma deuxième fic sur Naruto ! Sasuke a bien déserté Konoha mais il est revenu après avoir tué Orochimaru. Ma fan fiction démarre quelques mois après son retour donc SPOIL de la première partie !**

* * *

**Réponses aux commentaires anonymes:**

Merci beaucoup **chloé leblanc** :)! Ce chapitre est utile au niveau des scénarios secondaires et des couples également secondaires :)! Le chapitre où Naruto combat le Yondaime est long sans l'être XD! Enfin, je me rappelle plus trop, ce qui est sur, c'est qu'il y a deux chapitres de la bataille mais le Yondaime n'apparait que dans un seul!! N'imagine pas trop ;)!! Kiss! ! !

Vi dans deux jours l'attaque **Rosah15 **mais pas dans deux chapitres XD!! Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements :)! Kiss! ! !

* * *

BONNE LECTURE ! ! !

_Mais alors que j'allai répondre tout en m'extirpant de tes « griffes », je suis interrompu par un son mélodieux raisonnant dans le village._

_Un son provenant de la forêt. _

_Le son d'un cor._

**Chapitre 52 : Préparatifs !**

Je me relève d'un bond, te poussant par la même occasion.

- Un problème, Kitsune ? me demandes-tu sur un ton ironique.

Je fixe les alentours : personne.

Et sans attendre, je file jusqu'au bureau de l'Hokage où je pénètre par la fenêtre, suivi de près par toi. Là, en plus de Tsunade, je trouve Hinata, Kiba, Shino et Gaara.

- Kitsune, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas passer par la fenêtre, gronde-t-elle les poings serrés.

- Je suis navré mais j'ai à vous parler. C'est urgent.

Elle fronce les sourcils.

- C'est ce que je pense ?

- Oui, mais j'aimerai vérifier avec la personne concernée avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

Elle me jette un dernier regard avant de sortir un laisser passer du tiroir et me le tend.

- Merci !

Et je repars aussi vite en direction de la prison. Quelques minutes plus tard, je présente mon passe aux gardes qui me laissent entrer. Mes yeux se fixent immédiatement sur Itachi, immobile et droit au fond de sa cellule.

- Tu as entendu le cor ?

- Oui.

- L'attaque est prévue pour demain.

- Vers quelle heure ?

- A l'aube.

Je ferme un instant les yeux. Tout organiser avant demain matin, ça va être ardu…

- Tu as été affaibli du fait de ta captivité, tu es sûr que tu arriveras à te débarrasser de celui qui viendra te libérer ?

Il hoche la tête.

- Cela va être Kisame, il ne se méfiera pas. Je lui ferai une attaque Dôjutsu avant de l'achever.

- Parfait ! Bon, je te laisse. Je ne pense pas te revoir avant l'attaque alors fait attention à toi, Itachi.

Pour toute réponse, il se contente de sourire. Je repars aussi vite vers le bureau de ma supérieure. Je pénètre comme un peu plus tôt par la fenêtre alors qu'il ne reste plus que Gaara, Tsunade et toi dans la pièce. Je forme une auréole qui recouvre la salle avant de prononcer.

- L'attaque aura lieu demain à l'aube ! Des sept membres restants de l'Akatsuki, si on enlève Itachi Uchiwa, six se présenteront à la porte principale alors que des armées de leurs alliers envahiront le village par les deux autres portes.

- Et le dernier membre ?

- Il a une mission particulière, il pénètrera dans le village sans être vue. Je pense qu'on ne l'apercevra pas franchir les murailles mais si c'est le cas, nous ne l'intercepterons pas.

- _Il_ s'en occupe ?

- Oui !

Gaara et toi avez jusque là, écouté sans un mot.

- Peut-on savoir qui est ce _IL _? interroge le Kazekage.

- Mon informateur ! répondis-je.

Tsunade s'assit de nouveau sur sa chaise, les mains sur son front.

- Et pour le Quatrième qui serait toujours en vie, on sait autre chose ?

- Cette information est bonne à quatre-vingt dix-neuf pour cent, je m'en porte garant. Il viendra pour moi, je vous demande donc la permission de m'en occuper… seul.

- Tu es peut-être très fort mais Yondaime avait déjà une grande puissance, et si on ajoute les techniques que lui ont fait apprendre l'Akatsuki, il risque de te donner du fil à retordre.

- Je sais et sa force est une raison de plus pour que je m'en occupe moi-même.

Elle relève la tête vers moi, soucieuse. Je sens la peur de me perdre s'initier au fond d'elle.

- Tout ce passera bien, Tsunade-Sama ! Mais je pense qu'il faudrait de suite prévenir Nara-San qui s'occupe de fignoler les détails de la défense du village et dès la tombée de la nuit, mettre les villageois à l'abri.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas ma place ? me demande-t-elle sourire aux lèvres.

- Vous l'avez dit vous-même, Hokage-Sama ! Si je n'ai pas d'autorité au dessus de moi, je n'en fais qu'à ma tête et cela que ce soit pour ou contre les intérêts du village.

Elle me sourit tendrement avant de se lever. Je retire l'auréole autour de nous alors que Tsunade demande à Shizune d'aller chercher Shikamaru et de prévenir tous les ANBU qu'elle veut leur regroupement dans deux heures.

- Je tiens à ce que tu sois là pour la préparation avec Nara, tu as montré tes capacités pour ce genre de choses.

Je hoche la tête.

Je me laisse alors choir sur le canapé alors que Tsunade se rassoit à sa paperasse et que toi tu t'accoudes à la fenêtre. Gaara n'a pas bougé : debout, contre le mur, il garde les yeux sur toi.

Et moi ! Moi qui ne sais pas quoi faire. Mon cœur et ma raison se mènent une guerre sans merci…

Dois-je accepter cette douleur au fond de moi pour que je m'en sorte tête haute ou dois-je laisser mon cœur me guider en oubliant toute ma dignité ? Je ne sais pas ! J'en ai marre ! Pourquoi maintenant ? C'est vrai, tu avais l'air de redevenir le jeune homme que j'avais connu avant notre relation. Tu me traitais d'idiot et autres surnoms débiles, mais depuis que tu étais revenu, je savais que j'étais quelqu'un à tes yeux. J'avais l'impression de gagner ton respect, de ne pas être une chose entre tes mains. Mais non, je serai à jamais qu'un jouet comme je l'ai été durant ces années. Alors j'étais bien résolu à ne pas te laisser le dessus, à me venger, mais en toute honnêteté, je ne crois pas que je puisse me résoudre à _ça_. Je ne veux pas t'imaginer dans les bras du premier venu. Ce qui est idiot, vu que tu as dû me tromper des tonnes de fois… oui, mais je ne le savais pas… alors que là, si je passe la soirée avec Neji, je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de penser au fait que tu seras auprès d'un autre… Mes yeux me piquent. Non ! Je ne vais pas craquer, je ne dois pas craquer, tu n'en vaux pas la peine.

- Kitsune, ça va ?

Une main s'était posée sur mon épaule, me faisant relever la tête. Gaara.

- Oui, ne t'en fait pas. Je réfléchissais à l'attaque.

Mais je sais qu'il n'est pas convaincu du tout, c'est pour cela que le sable qui s'élève autour de nous ne m'étonne pas. Je me laisse entourer et quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes tous les deux à l'intérieur de sa « bulle ».

- Maintenant, je t'écoute !

Je soupire.

- C'est Sasuke, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Explique-moi.

Je lui relate les derniers évènements dont le jeu avec Neji et toi en finissant sur le dilemme qui est mien en cet instant.

- Tu sors avec Neji ce soir !

- Gaara, c'est plus compliqué que ça !

- Non ! C'est un salopard ! Tu ne vas pas t'incliner devant lui ?

- Je… écoute : je sais très bien que si je fais ça je perds de ma crédibilité face à lui mais je ne supporterai pas de le savoir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Le dilemme est grand, quoi que je choisisse j'en souffrirai. Soit j'aurai le cœur lourd et la tête haute, soit j'aurai le cœur léger et la tête basse ! Et aucune de ces deux possibilités ne me plait.

Un silence se fait.

- Tu n'as qu'à choisir ni l'une, ni l'autre.

Hein ?!

- C'est-à-dire ?

Un étrange sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres alors que sa bouche se rapproche de mon oreille me murmurant des mots qui vont me sauver de ce dans quoi tu m'as mis.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, le sable s'envole et disparaît dans la gourde qu'il garde sur son dos.

- On vous attendait ! fit la voix claire du Hokage.

- Désolé, nous avions un petit détail à régler Kit et moi !

- Vous faîtes déjà des infidélités à Hinata avant le mariage, Kazekage-Sama ?

Il se retourne vers toi, un petit sourire en coin.

- Auriez-vous peur que je vous pique le territoire que vous croyez avoir conquis, Hokage-Sama ?

Un léger toussotement met fin à votre duel de regard noir. Je me tourne alors vers le nouveau venu.

- Bonjour Nara-San !

Il s'incline légèrement avant que nous passions aux choses sérieuses : l'attaque. Un peu moins de deux heures plus tard, le plan est en place. A chacun des six membres restant de l'Akatsuki, une équipe de trois sera assignée. Deidera par l'équipe de Shikamaru, Zetsu par celle de Hinata, Konan par celle de Neji, les trois professeurs restants prendront Kakuzu alors que Témari, Kankuro et Sai s'occuperont de Tobi. Quand au dernier, nous serons cinq dessus pour contrer les cinq Pein, Jiraiya, Gaara, Tsunade, toi et moi.

- Kitsune, tu ne voulais pas t'occuper du Quatrième ? demande alors Tsunade.

- Oui, mais je ne pense pas qu'il intervienne de suite. Il est pour Akatsuki une arme secrète que l'on n'est pas sensé connaître. De ce fait, il restera caché et n'apparaîtra qu'au cas où l'organisation se verrait en tant que vaincu dans cette bataille. Lorsqu'il fera son entrée, on se sera débarrassé d'un maximum de membres de l'Akatsuki, je pourrais donc me concentrer sur ce combat.

Tsunade hoche la tête d'un signe approbateur avant que vous ne vous dirigiez, elle, le Kazekage et toi, vers la salle où sont regroupés tous les ANBU. Je vous suis d'un peu plus loin. C'est moi le capitaine mais pour ce genre de choses, il est en effet préférable que se soit l'Hokage lui-même qui explique la situation.

Shikamaru m'arrête un instant.

- Tu lui as parlé ?

- Oui, et cela ne change rien. Il m'a avoué lui-même qu'il jouait avec Naruto.

Il lève les yeux au plafond l'air désespéré.

- Galère ! Quand ce n'est pas l'un c'est l'autre… Je vais devoir avoir une autre discussion avec Sasuke…. galère, termine-t-il en sortant du bâtiment.

Une autre discussion avec toi ? Cela veut dire que tu lui as parlé ? Je secoue ma tête pour chasser cette histoire et en trois bonds, je vous ai rejoins. Une fois dans la grande salle, tout le monde s'incline devant moi en prononçant « Capitaine ».

L'Hokage prend alors la parole.

- Si vous êtes réuni ici, c'est parce que nous sommes à la veille d'une grande bataille contre l'Akatsuki.

Tsunade fit une petite pause pour laisser les guerriers d'élite comprendre ce que cela signifiait.

- Nous avons un informateur qui nous a prévenus de cette attaque surprise mais l'organisation ne le sait pas, c'est pourquoi je vous demanderai la plus grande discrétion. Les membres de l'Akatsuki et ses alliés attaqueront demain à l'aube. Nous attendrons la nuit pour évacuer le village le plus discrètement possible et les ninjas les moins gradés se feront passer pour des civils. Maintenant je vous laisse avec Nara qui va vous expliquer à tous votre position, afin de gérer au mieux cet assaut.

L'heure suivante passe assez vite : Shikamaru expose les diverses positions que devront adopter chaque ninja avant que tout le monde se disperse afin de se préparer.

Je m'adosse à la fenêtre de la salle, regardant le village. Demain dans quel état sera-t-il ?

Une main se pose sur mon épaule avant de disparaître aussitôt. Je me retourne pour voir Gaara s'éloigner, mais arrivé à la porte, il prononce à haute voix, en étant certain que tu entendes :

- Ce soir ?

- Oui, ce soir !

- Parfait ! répondit-il en sortant définitivement de la pièce.

Moi je suis resté dans la salle, toujours accoudé à la fenêtre mais je sais que deux personnes sont encore là : Neji et toi.

- Je croyais que l'on devait passer la soirée ensemble Kit ? m'interroge le Hyuuga d'un ton froid.

- Oui, en effet ! Cela tiens toujours mais….

Je laisse passer un silence pendant lequel je me retourne, vous faisant face.

- Mais Sasuke viendra avec nous !

Vous froncez tous les deux les sourcils.

- Je suppose que tu es allé voir quelqu'un hier soir après notre petit jeu, n'est-ce pas Neji ?

Il ne dit rien, ne bouge pas.

- Et toi Sasuke, c'est ce soir que tu voudrais y aller, vu qu'hier à cause de notre conversation, tu n'as pas eu le temps.

Je me rapproche de vous, me positionnant juste entre vous deux.

- Donc, je vais rajouter une autre règle : à partir de maintenant, celui qui va voir ailleurs durant le jeu se voit disqualifier de suite.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi la présence de Sasuke est importante ce soir, fit souligner l'Hyuuga.

Je souris alors que je continue ma marche, passant entre vous deux et me dirigeant vers la porte.

- Pour ne pas que tu sois seul. Je viendrai juste pour vérifier que vous serez là tous les deux ce soir. Demain nous entrons en guerre et je ne tiens pas à passer la soirée, qui peut-être sera ma dernière, sans activité physique, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ! Et comme vous êtes encore en jeu tous les deux et que pour le moment aucun de vous n'a gagné, je ne peux le faire qu'avec quelqu'un d'autre, concluais-je en sortant définitivement de la pièce, un sourire de jubilation sur les lèvres.

A suivre !

* * *

Sasuke (Sharigan activé): SI TU TIENS A TES BIJOUX DE FAMILLE, JE T'INTERDIS D'ALLER VOIR AILLEURS !!

Naruto (tout gentil, tout mimi) : Si tu me les enlèves, je ne pourrais plus te faire mourir de plaisir mon Sasu-Chan !

Sasuke (Sharigan toujours activé) : JE M'EN FICHE, SI JE NE PEUX PAS T'AVOIR, PERSONNE NE T'AURA !

Naruto : Heu, j'ai quand même couché avec Neji et Gaara donc……

Sasuke (Sharigan modifié en Mangekyou) : ILS VONT TOUS LES DEUX MOURIR ET TOI TU VAS ME LE PAYER !

Naruto : HE ! Toi aussi tu as couché avec Neji et Sakura et je suis sûr qu'il y en à d'autres, alors ta crise de jalousie, tu la fais disparaître à travers un filtre que l'on appellerait le filtre de jalousie !

Sasuke : 0.0

Moi : 0.0

Gaara : 0.0

Azerty (en mode plier de rire, essayant sans grand succès de se retenir au mur pour ne pas rouler par terre)

Naruto : Quoi ?

Moi : Tu dis toujours des choses bizarres mais là c'est de pire en pire !

Naruto : M'en fiche ! Bon et si tu me disais avec qui je vais coucher ce soir ?

Gaara : Avec moi !

Naruto : Hein ? Mais Hinata ? Avec tout ce que j'ai fait pour vous mettre ensemble………T'ES DEGELASSE !!

Gaara : Ben je ne sais pas moi, c'est l'auteur qui le sous entend…

Naruto : Dis miss, ce n'est pas vrai hein ? Je ne peux pas faire ça à Hinata !

Azerty : C'est vrai ça, il ne peut pas lui faire ça ! (Mode scandalisée)

Moi :…

Gaara : Elle reste beaucoup trop silencieuse pour être honnête !

Sasuke : L'auteur, honnête ? Tu peux me citer une seule fois où elle a été honnête ?

Gaara : Heu…

Sasuke : Tu vois, cette fille, on aurait jamais dû lui mettre le manga de « NARUTO » entre les mains, cela aurai été mieux pour nous !

Moi : Bon, vous le dîtes si je vous dérange ?

Naruto : Non mais dis-moi avec qui je vais coucher !!

Moi : Naru, t'es casse pied ! Pour la peine, je ne te dis rien ! Na : p !

Azerty : Comme si tu avais l'intention de le lui dire au départ !...

Moi : Hé ! Hé ! Hé !


	54. Chapter 54

**Titre de la fiction : "Sous le masque"**

**Titre du chapitre: **_Confrontation **!**_

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Yaoi - Drame - Aventure/suspens - OCC justifié plus tard pour Naruto - UA - humour**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi que le monde dans lequel ils évoluent.**

**Note : Donc, ceci est ma deuxième fic sur Naruto ! Sasuke a bien déserté Konoha mais il est revenu après avoir tué Orochimaru. Ma fan fiction démarre quelques mois après son retour donc SPOIL de la première partie !**

* * *

Réponse aux commentaires anonymes :

Merci beaucoup** chloé leblanc**! La suite arrive ;)! Merci pour tes encouragements:)! Azerty te rend le bonjour ;)! Kiss! ! !

Non, non **cc**, tu n'es pas folle, j'ai bien sous-entendu que Naruto allait coucher avec Gaara XD! XD, Psycopate, on ne me l'avait jamais fait celle là;)et pio j'y pense à Hinata! Kiss! ! !

merci beaucoup **DeadlyWhisper**! Oui, c'est dernier temps, j'ai eu des problème technique qui a fait une parution irrégulière mais cela redevient normal maintenant !! Et oui, la fin est proche ;) mais il y a encore quelques rebondissements ainsi qu'un bon chapitre pour que vous détestiez définitivement Sasuke XD!! Kiss! ! !

* * *

Bonne lecture ! ! !

_Je souris alors que je continue ma marche, passant entre vous deux et me dirigeant vers la porte. _

_- Pour ne pas que tu sois seul. Je viendrai juste pour vérifier que vous serez là tous les deux ce soir. Demain nous entrons en guerre et je ne tiens pas à passer la soirée, qui peut-être sera ma dernière, sans activité physique, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ! Et comme vous êtes encore en jeu tous les deux et que pour le moment aucun de vous n'a gagné, je ne peux le faire qu'avec quelqu'un d'autre, concluais-je en sortant définitivement de la pièce, un sourire de jubilation sur les lèvres._

**Chapitre 53 : Confrontation !**

Je rejoins alors Gaara qui m'attend contre le mur un peu plus loin dans le couloir, un sourire étirant ses lèvres.

- Et maintenant ? lui demande-je.

- Et maintenant tu laisses les choses se faire toutes seules.

J'acquiesce. Ce soir…

Quelques minutes plus tard, un ANBU vient à ma rencontre. L'Hokage me demande. Vu que tu étais derrière moi, j'en déduis que c'est Tsunade. Je salut d'un signe de tête Gaara qui me lance un :

- Tu me feras un compte rendu demain à la première heure.

Je hoche la tête avant de disparaître par une fenêtre. Durant mon voyage jusqu'à la tour des Hokages, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à toi. Ce soir, je n'irai pas voir ailleurs, je n'en ai aucune envie ! J'ai dit cela juste parce que je ne pouvais pas te laisser avoir l'avantage et encore moins te laisser assouvir tes envies au bras d'un parfait inconnu. Au fond, par tes paroles cet après-midi, tu m'as prouvé que tu ne faisais que jouer avec moi, avec Naruto, avec Kit. Je ne suis qu'une distraction. Mon cœur se serre : même après toutes ces années, je gardais espoir. Je suis vraiment pathétique…

Je frappe à la porte et pénètre dans la pièce. Tsunade me donne différentes missions qui pour la plus part sont en rapport avec l'attaque de demain. Je profite de cet instant pour m'incliner légèrement devant elle.

- Tsunade-Sama, j'aurai une requête à vous demander.

Elle fronce les sourcils.

- Laquelle ?

- Est-ce que Naruto pourrais rentrer sur Konoha ?

Elle ouvre la bouche et les yeux au maximum sous la surprise avant d'éclater de rire. Je forme alors un voile autour de la pièce avant de venir m'asseoir face à elle.

- Il n'y a rien de drôle là dedans, c'est juste qu'Iruka ne va pas être d'accord que je passe tous les soirs pour aller lui voler de l'eau chaude, lui répondis-je sur un air faussement vexé.

Elle finit par cesser de rire tout en gardant son petit sourire amusé sur les lèvres alors que son regard est fixé sur mon masque.

- Je vois, vu qu'il n'y a plus de prime, tu ne peux plus vivre chez moi ou chez Sasuke. J'arrangerai ça après que l'attaque… en espérant que l'on n'est pas trop de mort, finit-elle, une mine plus sombre se dessinant sur son visage.

J'acquiesce en enlevant le voile puis je disparais afin de mettre en place les derniers préparatifs avant l'assaut fatidique. Je finis ce que j'avais à faire à la tombée de la nuit. Peu à peu des ninjas parcourant les rues pénètrent dans les demeures, expliquant le pourquoi au villageois et les escortant jusqu'aux grottes sous les têtes des Hokage, avant de prendre leur poste. La lune est cachée par les nuages et un silence plus pesant entoure le village comme pour se préparer. Ne dit-on pas le calme avant la tempête ?

Moi, après être passé chez mon tuteur pour prendre une bonne douche, je me dirige vers la porte Est du village. A chacun de mes pas, mon cœur s'accélère. C'est idiot, la bataille de demain ne me fait ni chaud, ni froid alors que toi… Pourtant le fait même de revoir mon père devrai m'exciter, non ? Quoique je ne l'ai pas vraiment connu. Pour moi, ce sera un étranger. En plus, je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à le stopper sans le tuer, ni même si la cohésion entre ton Sharigan et celui de ton frère sera suffisante pour ramener le Quatrième tel que le village l'a connu, donc autant laisser ça de côté pour l'instant. Après tout ce sera qu'un inconnu. Un inconnu que j'apprendrai à connaître si vous arrivez à lui rendre la mémoire certes mais toujours un inconnu. Pour moi, mon père c'est Iruka et ce n'est pas prêt de changer. En plus de ça un combat devrai réveiller mes instincts de ninjas et donc l'appréhension de cette bataille est sensée me rendre un temps soit peu nerveux mais non… Au pire je meurs et n'est-ce pas ce que je veux ?

Tout ça pour dire que l'attaque ne provoque rien en moi alors que toi tu me chamboules du plus profond de mon être. Je sais que je vais te revoir, mais je ne t'ai quitté que quelques heures. Je sais aussi que tu dois être furieux que ton projet tombe à l'eau et essayer de percevoir cette colère en toi me fait frissonner d'anticipation. Je suis dépendant de toi que cela en ai affolant. Je ne pourrais vivre sans toi. Sans te voir, sans te provoquer, sans te parler, sans jouer ce jeu… et pourtant je souffre tellement. C'est dans ces moments là que je me demande si je ne suis pas fou. Oui ! Il faut être fou pour vouloir rester aussi proche de la source de son mal. C'est pour cela, pour briser cette machine infernale que je dois partir loin de toi, loin de ces émotions qui m'oppressent. C'est pour ça que je dois mourir. Pour enfin me libérer de toi, de cette emprise que tu as sur moi, sur mes émotions, sur mon corps, sur mon cœur…

Je finis par arriver aux portes de Konoha mais personne n'est là. Je lève les yeux vers la tour au centre de la ville : huit heures moins cinq. J'ai dû accélérer mes pas sans le vouloir… Je soupire avant de lever mes yeux vers les astres. Le ciel est voilé aujourd'hui. C'est mieux. L'évacuation du village n'en sera que plus discrète.

- Tu es en avance mon petit Kitsune.

Je frissonne. Ta voix. Le ton employé. Je voudrais me retourner pour te voir mais je ne le fais pas. Mon regard toujours dans l'infini lointain des cieux. Tu restes silencieux une minute avant de venir m'enlacer, posant ton menton sur mon épaule.

- Je sais très bien que tu n'iras pas voir ailleurs, Kitsune.

- Si tu le dis, tu dois avoir raison, te répondis-je d'un ton aussi neutre que possible.

Tes doigts sur mon ventre, ton souffle sur mon cou… j'aimerais rester des heures dans cette position. Sentir ta chaleur, ta tendresse, simplement toi. Je suis étrangement bien. Et même si je sais que cela est éphémère, une façon de plus de jouer pour toi, je profite un maximum de cet instant.

- Je dérange on dirait, s'élève alors une voix froide juste avant que le cloché du village sonne vingt heure.

Je me dégage avec regret de la chaleur de tes bras pour faire fasse à Neji.

- Non pas du tout, on t'attendait.

Tu te retournes aussi vers lui, un petit sourire en coin alors qu'il te lance un de ses plus noirs regards.

Les secondes filent dans l'immobilité la plus complète. C'est finalement Neji qui rompt le silence sans pour autant baisser son regard fasse au tien.

- Bon et maintenant on fait quoi ?

Je passe entre vous deux, mettant ainsi fin à ce duel qu'aucun d'entre vous n'aurez accepté de perdre.

- Tu me montreras ce que tu veux me montrer une autre fois Neji. Maintenant, nous allons aller sagement chez Sasuke où je vous laisserai avant de revenir plus tard dans la nuit pour vérifier que vous êtes toujours là. Je suis sûr que vous avez des tas de choses à vous dire… lui répondis-je, sourire aux lèvres.

Je me dirige vers le quartier déserté d'un des plus grands clans de Konoha : le tien. Le trajet se fait dans un silence absolu brisé de ci, de là par une bourrasque de vent chatouillant les feuilles des arbres.

Tu ouvres la porte y pénétrant en premier, mais au moment où j'allais te suivre, deux bras puissants m'attrapent et me pousse dos au mur. Neji se colle à moi, embrassant mon cou. Je pose mes mains sur ses hanches le poussant légèrement.

- J'ai dit ni avec toi, ni avec Sasuke, Neji !

Il me sourit et, avant de s'éloigner définitivement de moi, me murmure au creux de l'oreille :

- C'est moi qui gagnerai.

Je tourne mon regard vers la porte d'entrer pour te voir lancer un regard noir au Hyuuga. On inverse les rôles de tout à l'heure. Ce jeu aura été jusqu'au bout une excellente idée. Cette fois je pénètre à l'intérieur sans empêchement.

Nous nous retrouvons alors tous les trois dans le salon.

- Bon, je vais vous laisser. Parlez bien.

- Et si on fait plus que parler ? raisonne en moi ta voix.

Je me fige. Que voulais-tu dire ? Non, ce n'est pas possible. D'accord vous avez déjà couché ensemble mais Neji a admis que ce n'était que pour m'oublier.

_« Et là, il va vouloir aussi oublier que tu t'amuses dans les bras d'un autre…_

_- Kyuubi, la ferme !_

_- Ça ne te va pas de perdre le contrôle d'une situation que tu avais en main… »_

Je prends une grande inspiration avant de répondre d'un ton neutre tout en continuant à prendre le chemin de la sortie.

- Dans ce cas, vous serez tous les deux disqualifiés et Gaara restera le seul à avoir m'avoir eu deux fois dans son lit.

Je finis par arriver à la porte, fier de l'effet que j'ai pu apercevoir au sein de Neji. Une fois dehors, je m'enfuis dans les arbres alentours. Je forme ensuite un clone que j'envoie faire la dernière mission que Tsunade m'a confié : aider à mettre les pièges en place devant les grottes où se sont réfugiés les villageois. Mon double s'en va, sortant un peu plus loin des branchages sous vos yeux alors que je m'approche discrètement de ta demeure pendant que votre attention est portée sur mon clone.

Je me faufile alors contre le mur près de la fenêtre du salon ouverte à ton entrée.

J'entends les pas de Neji revenir dans le salon, suivis des tiens. Je ne vous laisserai pas faire ça !

Ta voix est la première à s'élever dans la pièce.

- Fais comme chez toi !

Je t'entends alors t'éloigner mais la voix de Neji te retient.

- Attend !

Tu t'arrêtes et il me semble apercevoir un mouvement de rotation de ton corps.

- Ce que j'ai dit à Kitsune n'aura jamais lieu. Pour moi aussi tu étais un remplaçant ce jour là, et puis je ne compte pas perdre fasse à toi.

Je sens aisément la surprise de Neji. En effet, lui ne savait pas que tu te trouvais là au moment de notre ébat au bain.

- De toute façon je ne l'aurai pas voulu, mais il faut qu'on parle.

Tes pas reprennent et je t'entends t'asseoir sur le sofa.

- Je t'écoute.

Un silence de plusieurs minutes passe avant que Neji ne le rompe.

- Pourquoi tu acceptes cela ?

- J'ai accepté quoi ?

- De t'abaisser à ce jeu ! Tu n'es pas du genre à agir de la sorte!

- Ah bon et je suis de quel genre alors ?

- Du genre ''c'est toujours moi qui est le dessus et si tu veux faire différent, je ne veux plus de toi''.

Un silence suit la déclaration du Hyuuga.

- Alors pourquoi ? insiste Neji. Pourquoi accepter de rentrer en concurrence avec moi ? Pourquoi continues-tu de le poursuivre après ce qu'il fait ?

- Parce que !

- Le grand Uchiwa serait-il lâche et incapable d'assumer ses choix ?

- La ferme Hyuuga. Tu ne sais rien de moi alors arrêtes tes suppositions débiles.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, Uchiwa, remarque Neji sur un ton vainqueur.

Tu te lèves d'un bond, te mettant face à lui… enfin je crois.

- Parce que moi je sais qui se cache derrière le masque et pas toi ?

Tu… tu… SAIS QUOI ??

- En effet je ne le sais pas et cela m'étonnerai fort que tu le saches. Mais imaginons que ce que tu dis soit vrai : je ne vois pas en quoi cela change quelque chose… à moins que tu ne tiennes plus à lui que tu ne veux le dire…

- Fous-moi la paix Hyuuga ! dis-tu en reprenant ta marche vers ta chambre.

- Tu fuis ! jubile Neji.

- Non ! J'en ai juste marre que tu dises des conneries ! Je te le répète, fais comme chez toi et évite de me faire chier le temps que Kitsune revienne.

Tu pars définitivement de la pièce alors que la voix de Neji raisonne tel un murmure.

- Sait-il vraiment qui se cache derrière toi Kitsune ?

Je finis par me laisser choir avec lassitude à terre. Le saurais-tu ? NON ! Si tu l'avais deviné, tu ne m'aurais jamais laissé être Seme ! JAMAIS…

Mais alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi une partie au fond de moi se sens soulagée par cet aveu ? Pourquoi le fait d'imaginer que tu saches qui je suis me montre que tu jouais peut-être moins avec moi que je n'ai pu le croire ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ai-je envie de croire à cette improbable possibilité ?

A suivre !

* * *

Naruto : Il sait qui je suis ??

Sasuke : Évidemment, tu me prends pour qui baka ?

Naruto : Ne me traite pas de baka, baka !

Moi : Oh une dispute de couple ! Cela faisait longtemps que l'on n'en avait pas eu !!

Naruto : NON ! Tu ne le sais pas !

Sasuke : Je le sais, je te dis !

Naruto : Non, moi… enfin l'auteur a raison ! Si tu l'avais su, tu n'aurais jamais été Uke fasse à moi !

Sasuke : …

Naruto : Ah ! Tu vois ! Je le savais ! Tu ne le sais pas !

Moi (morte de rire) : XD !

Naruto : Quoi ?

Moi (contenant une nouvelle vague de fou rire) : Moi je sais que tu sais qu'il ne sait pas que tu sais, cependant si je savais qu'il le savait que je sais que tu sais mais que toi tu ne saches pas que je sais qu'il le sait alors tu ne le serais pas même si tu savais que je peux le savoir !

Naruto : …

Sasuke : …

Moi (en rajoute une couche) : Maintenant, il se peut qu'il sache sans que je le sache mais dans ce cas, si l'auteur ne sait pas s'il le sait ou pas, je ne sais pas si vous savez où cela va nous mener car sans le savoir, sachez que si je ne le sais pas personne ne le sait. Maintenant si je sais qu'il sait et que je sais que toi tu ne le sais pas, cela signifie que tu ne sais rien et que lui sait tout.

Naruto : Heu, miss…

Sasuke : Laisse tomber, elle est barge cette fille…

Moi : En conclusion, si je sais que tu sais qu'il sait, cela va changer pas mal de chose mais si moi je savais que ce que tu sais est faux, tu ne serais rien du tout alors que Sasuke lui sait qu'il sait ou qu'il ne sait pas mais toi tu ne sais pas et tu ne seras jamais s'il sait ou pas !

Azerty (un traducteur à la main) : Gné ?

Shikamaru : Logique.

Azerty : tu trouves ?

Naruto : 0.0

Sasuke : …

Moi : Par contre si…

Sasuke et Naruto : STOP !!

Moi : Mais…

Sasuke : LA FERME !

Moi (d'une voix innocente) : Mais vous ne voulez pas savoir qui sait et qui ne sait pas tout en sachant que je resterai au plus près de ce que je sais ?

Sasuke : …

Naruto : …

Shikamaru : Tu es douée pour faire chier ton monde toi…

Moi : Viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii et j'adore ça XD !!

Azerty : Je confirme !


	55. Chapter 55

**Titre de la fiction : "Sous le masque"**

**Titre du chapitre: **_L'attaque : première partie !_

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Yaoi - Drame - Aventure/suspens - OCC justifié plus tard pour Naruto - UA - humour**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi que le monde dans lequel ils évoluent.**

**Note : Donc, ceci est ma deuxième fic sur Naruto ! Sasuke a bien déserté Konoha mais il est revenu après avoir tué Orochimaru. Ma fan fiction démarre quelques mois après son retour donc SPOIL de la première partie !**

* * *

**Réponses aux commentaires anonymes:**

Moi je sais tout ce que je sais tout en sachant que vous vous ne savez pas **cc **XD!! Oui, je me suis éclatée à écrire ce délire! Est-ce un véritable aveu ou pas? Telle est la question XD! résumé ma fic à un simple mot 0.0 "Pourquoi?", j'aurai jamais cru cela possible!! mais chapeau, 54 chapitres résumé en un mot XD!! Lol, finir celle-ci et en faire un autre au plus vite XD! Ne tant fait pas, j'aime trop écrire pour m'arrêter!! merci pour ton commentaire:)! Kiss! ! !

Merci beaucoup **chloé leblanc **:)! Comme tu t'en doutes, je ne répondrais pas à ta question donc patience, la fin est proche, tu seras tout le moment venu ;)!! kiss! ! !

* * *

Bonne lecture ! ! !

_Mais alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi une partie au fond de moi se sens soulagée par cet aveu ? Pourquoi le fait d'imaginer que tu saches qui je suis me montre que tu jouais peut-être moins avec moi que je n'ai pu le croire ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ai-je envie de croire à cette improbable possibilité ?_

**Chapitre 54 : L'attaque : première partie !**

Je ferme un instant les yeux. Je déteste me sentir aussi faible, mais en cet instant tout ce mélange comme pour m'entourer encore plus de doutes. Je ne sais plus rien de toi. Deux larmes viennent se perdre au sol mais d'un geste rageur, je me relève. NON ! Non, tu ne sais pas qui je suis. Tu ne peux pas le savoir. Et d'un bond, je m'éloigne de ce mur, de ta demeure, de toi. Je me dirige vers les grottes où sont réfugiés les villageois.

A mon arrivé, je fais disparaître mon clone et finis le travail que ce dernier avait commencé. En moins d'une demi-heure, je me retrouve dans le bureau de l'Hokage où sont présents Gaara et Tsunade.

- Les pièges sont activés, dis-je en m'inclinant.

- Bien ! me répondit-elle.

Un silence s'impose entre nous. Ni pesant ni agréable, juste un silence. Un silence qu'aucun de nous ne veut briser pour la simple raison que demain dès le levé du soleil, le silence aura disparu et personne ne sait quand il reviendra. Mais au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, un de nous finit par parler.

- Où se trouve Sasuke-Sama ? interroge Gaara, un petit sourire en coin en ma direction.

- Vu les accusations qui ont été perpétré à son encontre, il a demandé lui-même à rester en retrait le temps que tout le monde reprenne confiance en lui, répond Tsunade d'un ton neutre.

Le Kazekage hoche la tête. Tu es vraiment doué. Cette réponse est habile de ta part. C'est comme si tu avais dit que tu ne pouvais faire un bon Hokage sans avoir la confiance de tous les habitants du village. C'est si… parfait comme réaction face à cette situation.

Je finis par faire un signe avant de disparaître par la fenêtre, suivis de près par Gaara.

- Alors ? me demande-t-il presque impatient.

Je lui explique sans aucune émotion la conversation que j'ai surprise tout en continuant le chemin vers ta demeure. Une fois que mon récit se termine, il laisse passer quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- S'il sait alors il n'a plus aucune excuse !

Je tourne la tête vers Gaara avant de la positionner à nouveau devant moi. Je n'avais pas vu cela comme ça… c'est vrai, si tu sais que je suis Naruto alors tu n'as fait que continuer ton jeu comme avant. Tu avais conscience que j'acceptais beaucoup de ta part, alors au lieu d'aller voir ailleurs tu as continué de jouer avec moi, persuadé que je te tomberai dans les bras. Un sourire satisfait apparaît sur mes lèvres. Mais rien ne s'est passé comme tu l'aurais voulu.

Quelques secondes plus tard, nous sommes devant la résidence des Uchiwa ou plutôt au milieu de la rue déserte à quelques mètres de ta demeure. Je sens la présence de Neji à la fenêtre. Je me demande si tu t'y trouves aussi.

- On se retrouve derrière les murs de l'enceinte près de la porte principale ? lui demande-je.

Il acquiesce en silence.

- Tu me raconteras comment c'est terminé la soirée ?

- Bien sûr, lui répondis-je.

Et sans un mot, il se positionne un instant contre mon visage, dos à vous avant que le sable ne se dissipe peu à peu autour de lui. Je sens en Neji une sorte de colère et un sentiment d'impuissance bien présent. C'est vrai que de son point de vue, on aurait pu croire qu'il m'avait embrassé. As-tu vu toi aussi ?

Sans attendre, je me dirige vers chez toi, toquant à la porte.

J'entends un « Entré » crié depuis le salon. Ta voix. Tu as vu. Je jubile. En fin de compte, je me demande si le fait que tu saches qui je suis n'est pas une bonne chose. J'aurai voulu voir l'expression sur ton visage quand j'ai commencé à te tenir tête et non à tomber dans tes bras.

Je vous regarde ton adversaire puis toi. Vous avez la même expression neutre.

- Neji tu devrais rentrer chez toi et dormir un peu avant l'attaque, idem pour toi Sasuke.

Un seul léger mouvement de sourcil trahit votre surprise. Vous attendiez à ce que je vous questionne sans doute.

- Ta soirée s'est bien passée ?

Je ne peux empêcher un sourire de naître sur mon visage face à la question de Neji.

- Oui très bien merci. Bon et bien à demain.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, je repars d'un bond par la fenêtre toujours ouverte. En moins de deux minutes, je suis rejoins par Neji alors que j'aperçois lorsque je me retourne à l'entente de mon nom, une mèche de tes cheveux d'ébène derrière un arbre.

- Oui Neji ?

- Quel est ton nom ?

Sur le coup, je reste idiot. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de question.

- C'est secret tu sais, et puis pourquoi veux-tu le connaître maintenant ? Hier, cela ne te gênait pas de ne rien savoir.

- Pour qu'il y ait une vraie relation, il faudrait que je connaisse ton nom. Gaara connaît ton identité, n'est-ce pas ?

Tiens, c'est vrai ! Comment réagirait-il lui s'il savait que j'étais Naruto ? Il avait plutôt tendance à m'éviter avant lorsqu'il me croisait…

- Je suis désolé mais je suis capitaine ANBU, mon identité doit rester secrète, le Kazekage par sa position avait le droit de la connaître.

Il me regarde sans que son expression ne trahisse ce qui se passe en lui. Je ne suis pas sûr que lui-même, ne le sache vraiment. Ce que je ressens provenant de son corps est si confus… Je finis par faire quelques signes, me penchant sur ses lèvres que je capture un instant.

- Va dormir, il se fait vraiment tard.

Je le sens surpris mais un sourire satisfait éclaire son visage avant qu'il ne prenne la direction de sa demeure. Je le suis du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse et sans changer mes yeux de direction, j'élève la voix.

- Tu voulais quelque chose, Sasuke ?

Tu sors de ta cachette, un petit sourire en coin. Comme quoi le baiser que je viens d'offrir à Neji me prouve une fois de plus que tu ne fais que jouer avec moi.

Tu continues à t'approcher de moi et je daigne enfin poser mes yeux sur toi.

La nuit presque noire t'entourant, tes cheveux balayés vers l'arrière, ton sourire vainqueur… tu es magnifique. Telle une ombre, tu te glisses près de moi, m'entourant de tes bras, déposant un baiser sur ma nuque. Un endroit qui ne me laisse pas indifférent. J'ai beaucoup trop de points érogènes, je trouve…

Puis tu me retournes lentement alors que je me laisse faire, m'appuyant contre un mur, posant tes mains sur mes hanches. Tu déposes alors un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres à travers le masque avant de me susurrer au creux de l'oreille :

- Bonne nuit mon ange.

Puis sans un mot de plus, tu repars aussi vite que tu es arrivé.

Et moi… moi qui suis dans l'incapacité de bouger. Ce surnom, à chaque fois que tu le prononces de cette voix si provocante, si sensuelle mais en même temps si pleine de tendresse, me fait perdre tous mes moyens.

_« Gamin ?_

_- Oui, je sais !_

_- On ne dirait pas… enfin le problème n'est pas là. Tu devrais toi aussi aller dormir un peu, je veillerai. J'ai besoin de moins d'heure de sommeil que toi. »_

Oui, elle n'a pas tord et sur cette dernière pensée, je m'élance sans que l'on me voit vers mon appartement où je m'endors aussitôt grâce à Kyuubi.

* * *

Ma renarde me réveille une heure avant le levé du soleil. Je prends un bon quart d'heure à préparer mes armes avant de rejoindre comme convenu Gaara près de la muraille. Lorsque j'arrive sans un bruit près de la porte principale, le Kazekage est déjà là. Le ciel est à présent dégagé et la lune éclaire le village encore endormi. Au loin, je vous vois Tsunade et toi vous approcher. Suivi dans un silence absolu par toutes les équipes de notre promotion dont le visage reflète l'anxiété. Lorsque vous arrivez près de nous, je m'incline en silence devant vous avant qu'Hinata se rapproche de son cher et tendre.

Et sans que je m'y attende, du sable tourbillonne autour de nous formant une coquille opaque où se trouve enfermé Hinata, Gaara et moi.

Hinata apparemment s'y attendait puisqu'elle se laissa enlacer par son aimé sans en être surprise… mais en rougissant ! Ben oui, elle reste quand même Hinata.

- Si c'était pour être ensemble tous les deux, je peux savoir ce que je fais là ?

Le Kazakage se permet un sourire avant d'embrasser d'un furtif baiser les lèvres de sa fiancée.

- Gaara m'a mis au courant du… enfin du jeu auquel vous jouez…

- Et moi je veux savoir comment s'est terminé ta soirée, me dit-il un bras autour de la taille de l'ainé Hyuuga alors qu'un petit sourire illumine son visage.

Je soupire.

- Rien de particulier. Neji m'a demandé mon identité en prétextant que toi tu la savais déjà et Sasuke m'a souhaité bonne nuit avec toujours ce petit surnom.

- Qui t'a encore chamboulé, je suppose.

Je ne réponds pas.

- Il sait peut-être vraiment qui tu es…

- C'est bien ce qui me fait peur…

Gaara embrasse une dernière fois sa compagne avant de faire disparaître le sable. Tous les yeux sont rivés sur nous trois mais personne ne dit rien. Au loin, une odeur de pain cuit se dégage du centre ville. C'est parfait, la ville se réveille comme si personne n'était au courant de ce qui se prépare.

Durant les minutes qui suivent, je sens l'anxiété palpable à un point que je me demande si nos ennemis ne vont pas la sentir. Mais je sais que cela n'est pas possible.

Doucement l'ombre fait place à la lumière, les rayons encore timide se détachent lentement de l'horizon. Chacun est à son poste, parfait.

Au loin, je sens de nombreuses personnes avançaient.

- On est mal, je souffle dans un murmure, mais qui dans le silence fit retourner tous le monde.

- Combien ? me demande Tsunade sur le même débit que moi.

- Beaucoup plus que nous l'avions estimé… je dirai le double.

Son visage se décompose. C'est sûr que niveau infériorité numérique, on est dedans…tu m'étonnes qu'il pensait aisément avoir l'avantage….Espérons que les tactiques de Shikamaru nous laisse avoir le dessus.

Le silence qui règne en cet instant est pesant. Les oiseaux se sont étrangement tus. Le vent s'est arrêté. Comme si conscient de ce qui allait arriver, la nature retenait son souffle. Comme si elle était consciente qu'une grande partie de l'avenir du Monde, aller se jouer, ici, dans les minutes qui vont suivre.

Les bruits d'un village qui se réveille sont audibles. Des discussions s'élèvent comme si rien de particulier ne devait arriver aujourd'hui.

Mais alors que tout semble aller pour le mieux, un cor raisonne dans l'immensité de l'espace et quelques secondes plus tard, des cris hystériques s'élèvent de par delà des remparts.

Entre les enceintes du village et la forêt qui l'encercle, une multitude de pièges se déclenche, tuant un bon nombre de ninja d'Oto et du pays de la foudre. Les membres de l'Akatsuki sont derrières. Je pense qu'ils avaient sans doute prévu l'éventualité que quelqu'un arrive à soutirer quelques informations à Itachi… c'est sans doute pour cela qu'ils ne voulaient pas prévenir trop tôt ton frère du jour de l'attaque.

Espérons vraiment que le plan marche parce que nous on sera bien trop occupés à se battre contre les membres de l'Akatsuki.

Une fois que tous les pièges se sont déclenchés, les ninjas restants qui avançaient vers la porte principale changèrent de route et partirent vers les autres portes du village alors que je sens aisément la présence de nos ennemis tant redoutés.

Tsunade nous donne alors l'ordre de nous dévoiler et dans un mouvement simultané, toute notre promotion se retrouve sur le haut de la muraille faisant face aux six membres restant de l'Akatsuki. Kisame n'est pas là, Itachi avait raison.

Nous restons ainsi immobiles à se jauger du regard. Aucune trace de mon père dans les environs. Je focalise alors mon regard sur Pein, enfin les six Pein. Je me rappelle encore le rapport de Jiraiya lorsqu'il avait combattu contre lui. Ce jour là, si Pein n'avait pas dû repartir, il l'aurait achevé et on ne l'aurait jamais retrouvé à deux doigts de la mort quoique vivant.

Une seule question s'impose dans mon esprit : qu'est ce qui lui donne sa force ? J'ai longtemps réfléchi à ce qui pouvait lui donner un tel avantage. Et la réponse en moi et simple : c'est LE lien. Ce lien qui unit les six corps autour d'une même conscience. Ce lien qui les unit et que s'il venait à être rompu, nous simplifierai beaucoup la tache. _IL_ doit être présent sur les cinq corps pour pouvoir les lier. A l'intérieur où à l'extérieur de leur corps. La voix d'Hinata s'élève légèrement alors que son don héréditaire est activé.

- Rien.

Je sens certaines personnes étonnées mais personne ne fait de commentaire. Il n'y a donc rien de particulier au niveau de leur chakra, aucun lien qui les relie via ce moyen d'après Hinata. Bien, j'enclenche à mon tour mon don héréditaire et scrute l'intérieur du corps de l'homme devant moi…rien d'anormal qu'un corps de ninja. Alors je ne vois qu'un seul endroit. Shikamaru avait raison. Il ne reste plus qu'à vérifier cette hypothèse.

Mais alors que je viens de terminer mon examen, la voix de Deidera s'élève.

- On ne veut que Kyuubi. Dîtes nous où se trouve le porteur et nous repartirons, évitant ainsi de nombreux morts.

Le silence lui répond mais mon cœur se serre alors que certaines émotions que je traduirai par « pourquoi pas » se disperse autour de moi.

- Personne ne sait où il se trouve, répondit la voix neutre et autoritaire de Tsunade.

- Vous peut-être pas mais Umino-San, lui le sait.

Je sens Iruka légèrement en retrait, frissonner alors qu'il répond d'une voix dure :

- Je ne vous dirais rien !

- Dans ce cas…, fit la voix de Deidera.

Et sans tarder, dans une synchronisation parfaite, les membres de l'Akatsuki et notre promotion se jettent dans la bataille.

Suivant le rythme, je me pose devant un des six corps de Pein. Une minute passe où il ne fait que m'observer dans le bruit des combats à nos côtés.

Puis il commence à m'attaquer. Un combat au corps à corps débute. Ses coups de pieds que je pare, son tranchant de main que j'arrête, ses mouvements dont je me sers pour contre attaquer. Je sais qu'il n'utilise pas toute sa force, je sais qu'il me teste en cet instant. Qu'il cherche à savoir qui je suis vraiment. Mais je ne lui laisse rien voir. Utilisant un coup les techniques de Taijutsu de Lee en passant par l'attaque favorite de Tenten. Ses bras viennent vers ma poitrine que je bloque avant qu'ils n'atteignent leur but alors que l'on se repousse mutuellement. Ses yeux sont activés depuis longtemps. D'après Jiraiya, ils sont bien plus puissants que ton Sharigan ou que le Byakugan. Il forme alors des gestes, se jetant sur moi. Le combat continue en Ninjutsu mais d'après les informations de Jiraiya seul le Genjutsu pourrait le tromper et d'après Shikamaru si un seul est prit dans une illusion ils le seront tous…Une technique d'illusion…

_« Kyuubi, tu as une idée ?_

_- Les illusions n'ont jamais été ton fort, gamin !_

_- Ah moi non mais toi t'es plutôt douée dans ce domaine, non ?_

_- Ok, tu me laisses un peu de place ? »_

Je laisse le chakra de Kyuubi imprégner mes bras, ne pouvant utiliser mes yeux, nous allons faire comme Itachi. Je laisse ma renarde prendre possession de mes membres supérieurs qui se mettent à faire divers signes dans une rapidité époustouflante. Les six Pein s'immobilisent d'un coup à l'étonnement général. Je ne peux plus bouger mes bras ainsi que tous les membres où s'est infiltré son chakra, Kyuubi, concentrée, s'amuse dans l'esprit de notre adversaire.

Je tourne mon regard vers les autres combats et aperçois avec fierté Hinata affliger le coup ultime à Zetsu. Un de moins ! Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder à voir plus et je tourne mon visage vers Tsunade, attendant son signal.

- C'est quand vous voulez, lui dis-je à travers les lames qui s'entrechoquent des divers combats sur les lieux.

D'après Shikamaru, on doit être synchro. Nous devons détruire le lien sur chaque corps en même temps et très vite. Je me retourne vers mon adversaire toujours immobile.

- MAINTENANT !!

Kyuubi qui a entendu, relâche le jutsu alors que je reprends possession de mes bras. Avant qu'il ne prenne conscience de ce qui vient de se passer, un kunai en main, je lui tranche le nez, laissant échapper les anneaux qui s'y trouve avant de couper aussi sec ses deux oreilles et d'envoyer deux shurikens dans ses yeux, coupant définitivement ce qui unissait les six corps. Le lien ne pouvait être que les anneaux ou le Rinnegan. Les cinq autres corps tombent à terre dans un bruit sourd alors que je me recule du dernier et véritable Pein toujours debout, le visage en sang.

Tous les combats se sont arrêtés et notre promotion comme les autres membres de l'Akatsuki ont les yeux rivés sur moi et le dernier Pein.

Mais alors que tous les regards sont tournés vers nous, je le vois sortir quelques choses de sous sa cape qui vient virevolter sur moi. La vitesse à laquelle ils sont lancés me surprend, et j'arrive à peine à éviter le mur de shurikens qui se précipite sur moi. Dans un saut en arrière, je m'élève, évitant les armes qui me frôlent. Mais alors que dans ma descente mon genou et ma main touchent le sol, une lame frôle mon visage, passant près de mon oreille.

Je comprends tout.

Cet assaut n'était pas désespéré.

Il n'était pas fait pour me toucher.

Non !

Je n'ai pas évité cette attaque.

Chaque Shuriken a touché où il devait toucher.

Je me relève doucement.

Je sais que je n'aurai pas le temps.

La peur et l'excitation se mélangent en moi.

A présent tout sera différent.

Je sais que je n'y arriverai pas.

Que se passera-t-il après ?

Alors que je me hisse sur mes pieds et que ma main se porte à mon visage, je sens mon masque glisser le long de mon visage. C'est celui de derrière qui choit le premier, laissant à l'air libre ma chevelure scintiller au soleil, qui vole un instant derrière moi avant de retomber avec légèreté sur mes épaules. Je fixe toujours mon adversaire pendant que le masque sur mon visage dévoile mes yeux, mon nez, ma bouche, la totalité de mon visage.

Ma main arrive comme je le pensais trop tard au niveau de ma tête pour rattraper le masque alors qu'une exclamation de plusieurs voix s'élève derrière moi.

- Na… NARUTO ?!

A suivre !

* * *

Naruto : TU AS OSE COUPER LA ?

Moi (fière d'elle) : Ouaip !

Azerty : Oh que c'est intéressant !

Shikamaru : Le masque tombe, la vérité se révèle. Ça sent la fin de l'histoire…

Moi : Ouaip !

Azerty : Ah… moins intéressant tout à coup ! 0.0 Tu ne peux pas nous faire dix chapitres de rabes ?

Naruto : Mais… mais… ON EST LOIN D'ÊTRE ENSEMBLE SASUKE ET MOI !!

Sasuke : …

Moi : … j'ai dit que vous finiriez ensemble ? M'en souvient pas…

Naruto : PARDON ?! SASU-CHAN CHIDORISE MOI CETTE FILLE !!

Sasuke : NON !

Moi : 0.0

Naruto : 0.0

Shikamaru : 0.0

Moi : YATAAAAAAAAAAAAA !! SASUKE M'AIME ET NE VEUT PLUS ME TUER !!

Naruto (bégayant):Pou… pour… quoi ?

Sasuke : On finira ensemble et puis je suis sûr qu'elle va dire qu'il reste encore cinq ou six chapitres de plus donc…

Shikamaru : C'est que tu commences à connaître l'auteur Sasuke.

Sasuke : Ça fait cinquante-quatre chapitres que je la supporte, il serait temps que je finisse par comprendre comment elle fonctionne.

Naruto : Mais même s'il reste beaucoup de chapitres, cela ne veut pas dire que l'on va finir ensemble…

Sasuke : Dans le langage Serminien, si ! (Je t'ai piqué ton idée petite sœur, tu m'en veux ?) (Absolument pas ! Sasuke et moi pouvons ainsi nous venter d'être les plus grands experts en Serminien du monde !)

Moi : 0.0…Merde et comment je fais moi pour faire sortir de ses gongs le brun ténébreux ??

Itachi : Tu prononces mon nom !

Moi : ITACHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!

Sasuke (fou de rage) : OU EST-IL QUE JE LE TUE ??

Moi : ÇA MARCHE !! YATAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!

Itachi : D'ailleurs c'est quand que j'apparais moi ?

Moi : Dans le chapitre suivant… si tout va bien !

Itachi : Si…

Naruto :…tout…

Sasuke :…va…

Shikamaru : …bien !

Moi : Ben oui !

Shikamaru : On n'est pas encore au bout de nos surprises…

Moi : Hé ! Hé ! Hé !


	56. Chapter 56

**Titre de la fiction : "Sous le masque"**

**Titre du chapitre: **_L'attaque : seconde__ partie !_

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Yaoi - Drame - Aventure/suspens - OCC justifié plus tard pour Naruto - UA - humour**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi que le monde dans lequel ils évoluent.**

**Note : Donc, ceci est ma deuxième fic sur Naruto ! Sasuke a bien déserté Konoha mais il est revenu après avoir tué Orochimaru. Ma fan fiction démarre quelques mois après son retour donc SPOIL de la première partie !**

**Note 2 : Ce chapitre est assez… sanglant donc âme sensible s'abstenir même si comme le dit Azerty, cela aurait pu être pire XD !!**

* * *

**Réponses aux commentaires anonymes:**

Je coupe là **cc **parce que je suis sadique et c'est pour la même raison que je n'ai pas publié pendant deux jours (mais non je déconne, j'ai un petit souci mais ça c'est arrangé)!! LA réaction tant attendu de Sasuke va en décevoir plus d'un mais li et tu verras bien ;)!! T'inquiète, j'avais compris mais j'aime bien m'amuser un peu ;)! ALors POURQUOI, telle est la question XD! Il y a 64 chapitre donc moins de dix ;)!! Kiss! ! !

Et vi frustration ultime **Charlly**! Mais je suis sadique, horrible et inhumaine XD!! La reine du suspens, merci j'en demandais pas tant XD!! Je suis toute rouge face à tant de compliments, merci :)! Lol, une happy end, tu verras bien pour ce qui est du seme et du uke... ben tu verras bien aussi XD!! Et comme tu le dis ci bien, c'est ma fic ;)! Kiss! ! !

Oui, oui **chloé leblanc**, je suis sadique tarée et maso et fière de l'être!! Sinon oui, ton commentaire à bien été enregistré et je fais ce que je veux na :p, tu m'ordonnes rien du tout!! Kiss! ! !

La japan expo et le bac, je compatis **Yuki **XD! Et tes notes, ça est allé? ET vi, j'ai arrêté là :p!! Merci pour tes encouragements :)! Le fameux dilem, j'ai connu ça sur beaucoup de fic!! Kiss! ! !

Mais non, ce n'est pas horrible** iwaka-kawai** XD!! La suite, là voilà!! Merci pour tes compliments! Kiss! ! !

Merci pour ce magnifique commentaire **Shashiin**!! 0.0, tu as utilisé ton forfait pour ma fic... AH, parce que tu l'as lu sur le portable via le 3G XD!! Il me faut un temps de réflexion! La suite, là voilà! Kiss! ! !

La fin **Marie**, elle arrive, plus que dix chapitres!! Je mets un chapitre par jour quand je le peux (là j'ai eu un petit souci qui ne l'a pas empêché de le faire:) Kiss! ! !

Merci beaucoup **MGA**, contente que cette fic te plaise toujours autant :)! La partie à trois va falloir encore attendre un peu!! Kiss ! ! !

* * *

Bonne lecture ! ! !

_Ma main arrive comme je le pensais trop tard au niveau de ma tête pour rattraper le masque alors qu'une exclamation de plusieurs voix s'élève derrière moi._

_- Na… NARUTO ?!_

**Chapitre 55 : L'attaque : seconde partie !**

Sakura... dans sa voix je ne lis que de l'étonnement. Je ne ressens d'elle aucune animosité à mon égard. Sans même m'en rendre compte, je soupire de soulagement. Mon regard quitte un instant la silhouette ensanglantée de Pein pour me tourner vers les ninjas présents mais c'est ton visage que je cherche.

Je ne souris pas, j'ai une expression neutre sur le visage et mes yeux ne reflètent rien. Mon regard se pose alors sur toi. Tu as froncé les sourcils, à part cela je ne sais rien. Bien malgré moi, j'ai une envie folle de savoir ce que tu ressens en cet instant. Mais la peur de ce qui pourrait émaner de ta personne m'en empêche.

Tsunade et Iruka se contente de me regarder. J'ai presque l'impression de sentir du soulagement venant d'eux. Va savoir pourquoi. S'il pense que le fait de me révéler va changer quelque chose, ils auront de faux espoirs…

Gaara a un léger sourire alors qu'Hinata agréablement surprise me dévisage avec admiration. Shikamaru lui se contente de lever ses yeux au ciel quand mon regard se pose sur lui.

Les impressions de la plus part des autres sont plutôt désagréables. Certains comme Lee ou Tenten sont anxieux, d'autres c'est du dégout ou pour Neji c'est de la haine. Je sens qu'il va abandonner le petit jeu. Et toi ? Si tu savais qui j'étais, le continueras-tu? …sans doute… mais si tu ne savais rien, quelle sera ta réaction maintenant?

Pour ce qui est des ninjas restant de l'Akatsuki, ils sont surpris mais aussi satisfait. Si je suis là, ils n'auront pas besoin d'aller me chercher.

Je finis par me tourner à nouveau vers Pein alors qu'un sourire en coin apparaît sur mon visage.

- Bien joué !

Mon adversaire répond à mon sourire tout en enlevant les armes plantées dans ses yeux et formant un jutsu de soin au niveau de son nez et de ses oreilles. Il est fort, il pourra aisément se battre sans ses précieuses pupilles ni ses cinq autres corps.

- Tu as bien caché ton jeu, Naruto… me fit Pein nettoyant le sang sur sa peau de sa main.

Le silence règne en cet instant devant la porte principale de Konoha. Seul le bruit des attaques de l'autre côté du village parvient jusqu'à nous de temps en temps, par quelques bourrasques de vent qui font voleter mes cheveux au passage.

- Tu vas peut-être pouvoir nous donner ce que l'on veut, s'élève la voix de Konan.

- Et que voulez-vous ? leur demande-je les défiant.

Un autre silence s'impose avant que Pein ne reprenne.

- Nous voulons Kyuubi.

- Si ce n'est que cela, je ne peux qu'accéder à votre requête, répondis-je au tac au tac sous les yeux ébahis de tous.

Alors lentement, comme pour défier les membres de l'Akatsuki, je porte mon pouce entre mes dents que je mords. Du sang dégouline de mon doigt alors que je forme différents signes plus rapidement. Je commence à sentir la peur s'immiscer en vous alors que vous vous imaginez ce que je suis en train de faire. Vous tremblez déjà d'effroi alors que je finis mon invocation. Je pose ainsi mes mains l'une sur l'autre au sol rugissant un :

- KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU !!

Et dans un bruit effrayant, une gigantesque forme s'éleva dans les airs. Des cris de frayeur échappent aux professeurs lorsqu'ils reconnurent celle qui, une vingtaine d'année plus tôt, fit tant de désastre sur le village.

Un rugissement jaillit des profondeurs de sa gorge une fois l'invocation terminée, alors que je me retrouve sur le sommet de son crane. Kyuubi fait près de vingt mètres de haut et de mon observatoire je capte aisément les mines ahuris et la peur venant des ninjas au sol.

**- Ca faisait longtemps, gamin !**

- Prend une taille plus adéquate, tout le monde sait que c'est pour frimer que tu gardes cette hauteur princesse, lui murmure-je à l'oreille.

Elle grogne pour la forme et alors que son corps rapetissait peu à peu, je finis par sauter à ses côtés.

J'adore les regards qui me se sont lancés.

Je me tourne alors vers toi et je ne lis rien dans tes yeux, ni sur ton visage. Et dire que c'est toujours ton regard fier de moi que je cherche… Je me fous que ces abrutis soit impressionnés ou effrayés. Ce que je voudrais c'est te voir sourire. Oui, un sourire de fierté, te voir me dire que nous sommes égaux, que je suis bien digne d'être ton rival,…

Je pousse un léger soupir alors qu'une fois que Kyuubi a pris une taille acceptable, je dirai deux mètres cinquante, sa voix raisonne.

- **Et que me vaut cet honneur ?** m'interroge-t-elle.

- Il voulait te voir et tu me connais, je ne peux rien refuser quand c'est demandé gentiment, répondis-je le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle tourne ses yeux vers les membres de l'Akatsuki qui se sont réunis derrière Pein à l'appariation de ma renarde à neuf queues. Son regard passe lentement sur chacun d'eux alors qu'un sourire étrangement démoniaque dévoile ses crocs.

**- Tu prends un risque gamin ?**

- Je n'ai plus rien à perdre maintenant, répondis-je dans une neutralité à toute épreuve.

**- Je finis avec Pein, vu que je suis plus douée que toi en Genjutsu, toi tu prends…**

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que tu vas me donner des ordres princesse ?

Elle tourne son regard orangé vers moi, sourire au niveau de la mâchoire.

**- De toute façon, tu n'avais pas besoin de moi, cela fait des années que tu sais te débrouiller tout seul, gamin.**

- Fais gaffe, à me donner ce surnom tu pourrais perdre ta grande réputation de monstre dévoreur de ninja…

Elle prend une petite pause avant de se retourner vers Godaime.

**- Ah oui, au fait, Tsunade-Sama, pourrais-je avoir les restes de ce connard d'Akito, j'aimerai m'en faire un repas et comme le gamin n'a pas voulu me le laisser****…**

Là, c'est plus fort que moi, j'éclate de rire sous le regard surpris de tout le monde. Ils ne savent plus sur quel pied danser. Le "Sama" a fait son effet on dirait.

- Et par ce suffixe, tu perds définitivement ta crédibilité princesse !!

**- Je t'emmerde gamin !**

- Vi moi aussi je t'aime Kyuu-Chan.

**- PARDON ?! **rugit-elle alors que ses crocs se positionnent à quelques millimètres de mon visage.

- Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai plus peur de toi Kyuubi !

Ma renarde se relève grognant pour la forme avant d'ajouter.

**- C'est plus princesse ?**

- Quand j'ai envie de t'embêter, non !

**- Saleté de gamin, va !**

Mon sourire s'élargit encore plus. Ce que je l'adore cette démone !

- On ne vous dérange pas surtout ? s'impatiente Deidera.

Kyuubi et moi nous retournons vers le blond, et sans attendre ma renarde se retrouva derrière lui, jette un coup œil un brin pervers avant de revenir à mes côtés quelques secondes plus tard.

**- Beau gosse, joli p'tit cul. Tu peux juste l'assommer et le tuer une fois que tu te le seras envoyé en l'air !**

Sur le coup, une vingtaine de mâchoires tombe au sol.

- De un, ce n'est pas mon style, de deux, il est hétéro et de trois, je ne viole pas.

**- T'es pas drôle gamin. Moi, je ne fais que t'aider. Je te rappelle que tu m'as promis une partie à trois à mater et que tu avais une idée sur l'un mais pas sur l'autre…**

Je pose deux doigts sur l'arrête de mon nez.

- Irrécupérable !

**- Ben quoi ? Bon ok, je l'avoue, passer après l'Uchiwa et le Kazekage va être dur vu le niveau, mais bon, il est plutôt bien foutu non ?**

L'Uchiwa cela porte à confusion ! J'ai couché avec vous deux …

**- En même temps, avec l'Uchiwa ce n'était pas pareil. Tu n'as pas été seme mais j'avoue qu'Itachi est plutôt doué pour les petits jeux tordus…quoi que t'es doué, toi aussi à ce niveau là…enfin avec l'Uchiwa ce soir là, il faut avouer que c'était vraiment très…chaud ! Mais bon, tu n'as jamais essayé une partie à trois …ça promet !**

Oups, Kakashi, là, je vais avoir du mal à le raisonner….Quand je dis qu'elle n'était pas douée pour jouer les agents matrimoniaux…

- Bon, quand tu auras finis de déballer ma vie privée à tout va, on pourrait revenir à des choses sérieuses…

**- Donc la partie à trois, ce n'est pas pour ce soir, si j'ai bien compris… mais tu vas quand même trouver quelqu'un parce que moi je vais être en manque là !**

- Putain, qui m'a foutu une perverse pareille ?

**- Le Quatrième mais ce n'est pas le problème. **

Deidera finit par perdre patience et nous attaque. Ça à l'air d'être le seul à s'être remis de ce qui vient de se passer.

- Tu ne peux pas ne pas parler de sexe au moins cinq minutes ? lui demande-je alors que Kyuubi et moi attrapons ensemble un bras du déserteur sans pour autant jeter un œil sur notre assaillant.

**- Je parle de ce que je veux, gamin. Tu sais qui je suis ? On tremble devant moi****,**** alors du respect je te prie !**

- Oh oui, je sais qui tu es. Tu es une renarde obsédée et perverse avec un tempérament de chien, ajouter à une pipelette et mère poule quand il s'agit de son hôte.

**- MOI ? PIPELETTE ET MÈRE POULE AVEC TOI ? NON MAIS ÇA NE VA PAS ?? JE TE HAIS GAMIN, TU ENTENDS JE TE HAIS !**

- Dans ce cas, explique-moi pourquoi cela fait plus de sept ans que tu n'as plus jamais essayé de prendre le contrôle de mon corps, lui lance-je sur un ton de défi, un sourire vainqueur aux lèvres.

**- …….Tu m'emmerdes gamin ! **

Et sans plus attendre, elle relâche en même temps que moi le poignet de Deidera, l'envoyant quelques mètres plus loin avant de se tourner vers les autres membres de l'Akatsuki alors que j'en rajoute une couche.

- Naruto : 1/Kyuubi : 0 !

Elle tourne sa tête vers moi mais alors qu'elle allait me répondre, une voix s'élève.

- JE VAIS TE TUER !!

Dans une simultanéité parfaite, tout le monde se retourne vers la voix.

Un jeune homme à la stature imposante, les bras le long du corps, se tient debout devant nous. Ses courts cheveux d'or luisent au soleil levé depuis déjà quelques temps alors que son regard azur me fait frémir sous son intensité et sa dureté. La cape d'ébène et saphir de l'Akatsuki vole derrière lui, reliée par un fil écarlate de dix centimètres laissant entrevoir un tee-shirt noir à résille.

- YONDAIME-SAMA ??

Il n'a pas changé. Punaise quand j'y pense, il n'a… que… si je compte qu'il est mort à l'âge de vingt quatre ans et que cela fait sept ans que ce serpent l'a ressuscité…..IL N'A QUE NEUF ANS DE PLUS QUE MOI !!

**- Je crois que je n'aurai pas besoin de choisir ton adversaire, gamin. C'est lui qui a choisi pour toi.**

- Ça ne va pas être du gâteau…soupire-je.

Et sans attendre, la quatrième se jette sur moi alors que les membres de l'Akatsuki restant se positionnent devant les ninjas de Konoha afin d'éviter de se mettre au travers de mon duel.

- Ne le tue pas, il nous le faut vivant, s'élève la voix de Konan.

Je pare le coup de poing de mon père quelques millièmes de secondes plus tard. Ses yeux bleus me lancent un regard noir alors que Kyuubi s'initie dans la conversation.

**- Non, combat-le pour le tuer. Même si vous attrapez le gamin, vous ne pourrez pas m'extraire de lui.**

Nouvel arrêt général des combats.

- EH ! Tu n'es pas sensé être de mon côté ?

**- Nous avons fusionné il y a quatre ans. La statue ne peut qu'extraire le chakra des démons, si jamais ne serai-ce qu'un peu de chakra humain est infiltré dans cette roche alors elle explosera. Hors, depuis notre fusion, seule la volonté du gamin peut séparer nos deux chakras. S'il ne le fait pas, c'est un chakra de couleur mauve qui sortira, osmose parfaite entre le sien et le mien, **continu Kyuubi sans se soucier de ma remarque.

Cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu aussi sérieuse, tiens. C'est vraiment rare…

- C'est gentil ça, je te rappelle que si je meurs tu pars dans la tombe avec moi…

**- Attends gamin ! Un duel entre les deux personnes les plus fortes de Konoha, tu ne veux quand même pas que je rate ça ?**

- MAIS MOI, JE SUIS SENSÉ ÉVITER DE LE TUER ! IDIOTE DE RENARDE ! hurlais-je alors que mon père se libère de moi, se positionnant à trois mètres de moi.

Un petit sourire en coin apparaît sur le visage de Kyuubi alors que chantonnant elle rajoute :

**- Naruto : 1/ Kyuubi : 1 ! Egalité !**

Je n'ai même pas le temps de répondre, que Minato se précipite sur moi. J'arrive à peine à former deux clones avant de parer son assaut puis, contre attaquant, je le repousse à bout de bras plus loin. C'est vrai qu'il me ressemble beaucoup… Non, pas beaucoup : énormément. Si je coupe mes cheveux et que j'estompe les marques sur mon visage, je suis son sosie… et vous allez me dire que personne n'a fait le rapprochement ??

- Tu as tué mon fils, je n'aurai aucune pitié pour toi, ni pour ce village, me crache-t-il.

Son regard bleu est brillant de vengeance… j'aime de moins en moins cette situation.

- Désolée de te décevoir mais je suis toujours en vie. Il me faut plus que ça pour me tuer, PAPA, répondis-je calmement.

Des exclamations de surprise s'élève. Il n'y en avait vraiment pas beaucoup qui avait fait le rapprochement en fait...

- TU N'ES PAS MON FILS, hurla mon père formant des gestes qui laissèrent apparaître trois éclairs.

Mes deux clones disparurent sous le choc alors que j'évite de justesse grâce à une bourrasque de vent celui qui allait m'atteindre tout en sautant en arrière.

Bon, les choses sérieuses commencent.

Je forme les gestes adéquates en murmurant « Kage Bushin No Jutsu » faisant apparaitre quatre clones. Nous fonçons tous les cinq sur mon père alors que le combat continu en taijutsu. Je forme un cercle autour du Quatrième en sautant sur lui par intervalle régulier. Il ne lâche rien, parant chaque coup avec une dextérité extraordinaire.

Autour de nous, les combats ont repris. Je sens aisément le chakra de ma renarde à mes côtés, s'amusant avec plaisir contre Pein.

Je finis par envoyer mes quatre clones sur mon père. Mais alors que je croie avoir le dessus, un tourbillon d'éclair transperce le ciel pour l'entourer, détruisant en quelques secondes mes doubles. Bon, va falloir que je passe vraiment à au niveau supérieur.

Alors que je m'éloigne de mon père, le tourbillon d'éclair fonce vers moi. A la vitesse la plus rapide dont je sois capable, je forme des gestes précis, faisant naître une mini tempête qui anéantit l'attaque de Yondaime.

L'affinité préférée de mon père est le raiton d'après ses rapports de mission. Je vois que c'est toujours le cas. Avec mon affinité futon, je suis bien tombé.

Sans attendre, mes mains virevoltent alors que la mini tempête fonce droit sur Minato, emportant feuilles et branches dans son sillage. Mon père saute sur le côté pour éviter de la recevoir mais se retrouve face à un mur de lame de vent se dirigeant vers lui. Je ne veux pas le tuer, c'est pour cela qu'elles sont envoyées de façon à ne pas toucher de points vitaux.

Mais alors que je pensais qu'il allait recevoir mon attaque de plein fouet, un mur de terre se forme, ralentissant mes lames, laissant ainsi le temps à mon père d'éviter l'attaque.

Je hausse un sourcil. Ca c'est nouveau. Depuis quand le Quatrième à une affinité doton ??

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir plus à la question : qu'il saute vers moi, un rasengan transpercé d'éclairs en main. Je souris. Il aura finalement réussit à finaliser cette technique en fonction de son affinité. Ca ressemble quand même à ton chidori… mais en plus puissant… beaucoup plus puissant  
Alors voyons, lequel des deux est le plus destructeur. Je forme les mêmes gestes que mon père à une exception près et me jette aussi sur lui alors que nos cris raisonnent à l'entrée du village.

- RAITON FUSEN DENKOU !

- FUTON RASEN SHURIKEN !

Chaque pas nous rapproche mais j'ai l'impression que c'est au ralentie. Cette scène fait remonter en moi un lointain souvenir.

Toi. Moi. Toit. Hôpital. Chidori. Rasengen.

Mauvais souvenirs, très mauvais souvenirs. Si Kakashi n'était pas intervenu ce jour là, je me demande ce qui se serai passé.

Je chasse d'un mouvement de tête ce douloureux souvenir alors que je ne suis plus qu'à quelques centimètres de mon père. Les deux attaques se prennent de plein fouet. Une lueur blanche s'élève alors que lui comme moi tenons notre attaque malgré la pression grandissante entre nous. D'un seul coup, tout explose. Nous sommes projetés à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre mais lui tombe à terre alors que je suis toujours sur les pieds. L'affinité futon bat le raiton.

Ma main est abimée mais le chakra de Kyuubi qui circule en moi soigne déjà la blessure à une allure bien supérieure à la normale. Mon père, lui, se relève en essuyant le sang qui perle au niveau de son visage.

Il est beaucoup plus beau quand il sourit sur la photo affichait dans le bureau des Hokage que maintenant. Quoique je suis sûre que sado-maso comme elle l'est, Kyuubi le trouverait très excitant.

Je me prépare à contre attaquer en voyant Minato faire les gestes. Mais je n'ai que le temps d'apercevoir quelque chose se former derrière lui avant de me sentir projeté quelques mètres plus loin, percutant de plein fouet la façade du village pour tomber à terre.

PUTAIN CA FAIT MAL ! Je n'ai rien vu venir. Mais alors que j'essaye de me relever, je m'enfonce dans le sol devenu mou. Chaque geste m'absorbe bien mieux que de la simple boue. QU'EST-CE QUE DES SABLES MOUVANTS FONT DEVANT LES PORTES DE KONOHA ?? Putain, d'où il sort cette putain d'affinité doton ??

A ce moment là, je relève la tête. Il est à, un rasengan différent du premier à la main. Celui là à la forme d'un énorme caillou solide pourtant déformé par le chakra tourbillonnant à l'intérieur.

Bon, c'est le moment d'avoir une idée géniale, parce que sinon je suis dans de beaux draps.

Le rasengan de mon père s'approche au ralenti de ma poitrine encore à l'air mais pas pour le temps à ce rythme là. Bon, autant tenter le tout pour le tout !

Je bouge au dernier moment, recevant l'attaque au niveau de l'épaule qu'elle transperce alors que j'attrape le bras de mon père, m'en servant pour me hisser d'un coup hors de ce piège. Je prends alors appuis sur la nuque du Quatrième pour faire un salto arrière, me réceptionnant quelques mètres plus loin. YATA ! Ca a marché…mais mon épaule est mal en point

Je finis alors par faire face à mon père et c'est à ce moment là que j'aperçois trois queues virevoltant derrière lui.

Dans la famille de Jinchûriki, en plus du fils, je voudrais le père.

Sans que j'arrive à le voir bouger, il se jette sur moi, enfonçant son point dans mon estomac. J'atterris à genou plus loin, crachant du sang. Là, je suis mal. Je forme aussi vite que je peux mon attaque préférée multipliée par cent : au même moment, cinq cent clones apparaissent, me masquant. Je me faufile hors du lot sans être vu, jetant un coup d'œil aux combats alentours.

Les corps de Kakuzu et Tobi gisent à terre, alors que celui de Pein est immobile face à une Kyuubi tout sourire. Plus loin, soignés par Sakura et Hinata, Neji, Ino, Chôji et Sai sont à terre. Quand à Konan et Deidera, ils sont face à vous seize, en plein combat. Ils ne vont pas faire long feu.

Je reviens sur ma renarde qui finit par brûler dans une flamme déflagrante le corps figé de Pein.

- PRINCESSE, J'AI BESOIN DE TOI, hurlais-je, faisant retourner tout le monde vers moi dont mon père.

Ce dernier se jette à nouveau vers moi, ralentit par plusieurs de mes clones, et vous pouvez enfin tous voir les queues volant derrière lui… il y en a deux de plus là ! Merde c'est quel démon qui a une affinité doton dans ses capacités ?

-** Kaku**, murmure Kyuubi.

Et dans un mouvement précis, elle saute entre moi et mon père transformé désormais paré de chakra couleur terre, l'envoyant un peu plus loin.

**- C'est Shichibi****, le blaireau à sept queues. Cela faisait un moment que je ne l'avais pas vu lui…**

Kyuubi se dirige à nouveau vers moi alors que sa taille baisse jusqu'à atteindre celle moyenne d'un renard. Son coup a eu l'effet escompté : Minato a l'air sonné.

Mon bijuu vient se positionner sur ma tête devant vos regards interrogatifs.

**- C'est quand tu veux gamin ! **

- MAINTENANT, hurlais-je alors que Kyuubi et moi formant les même gestes à la même vitesse.

Mon père se relève plus débordant de rage que jamais alors que ses deux dernières queues prennent forme derrière lui. Il se jette sur nous au moment où on finit notre conception.

- FUSION, criai-je emporté par le feu de l'action.

Dans un vacarme ahurissant de craquement et de tremblement de terre mon corps s'élève, atteignant trois mètres alors que les moustaches sur mes joues deviennent réelles. Le dessus de mes mains ainsi que mon torse dénudé se parent de poils couleur flamme. Kyuubi sur ma tête se confond dans ma chevelure, qui pousse jusqu'au niveau de mes fesses, se parsemant de mèches orangés. Mes ongles deviennent griffes. Mes dents deviennent crocs et neuf queues apparaissent derrière moi.

Ils me traitaient de démon….maintenant j'en suis un !

Mon père semble impressionné comme il s'arrête, me jaugeant du regard. Il forme alors différents gestes et prends à son tour un mètre de plus et un pelage noir et blanc apparaît de ci de là sur son corps mais, toujours moindre par rapport à la transformation de Kyuubi et moi. Apparemment lui aussi a fusionné mais seulement à la première phase…la même forme que Kyuubi face à Akito, quelques jours auparavant.

A partir de ce moment là, ce n'est plus un combat humain mais bestial. Les coups de griffes et de crocs se multiplient, abîmant ma peau et la sienne. Cela dure quelques minutes, aucun de nous deux n'a l'avantage. Mais je finis par prendre le dessus, ayant paré son énième coup de queues : grâce à ma taille supérieure j'envoie mes griffes sur son dos, l'ouvrant jusqu'aux côtes sous un hurlement de douleurs animal. Je ramène ma main devant moi, fermant mon poing et affligeant de toutes mes forces un coup sur la tête de mon assaillant et accessoirement père.

Le corps du Quatrième finit par s'écrouler sous la puissance de mon coup, s'enfonçant dans le sol, reprenant le corps humain de mon géniteur. A mon tour, je romps la fusion entre ma renarde et moi, m'effondrant à terre, le corps en sang mais à nouveau mien.

Kyuubi, redevenue renarde, me regarde inquiète.

**- Ça va gamin ?**

- Epuisé….mais ça… va ! articule-je entre deux respirations saccadées.

**- Tu es sûr ?**

- Et à part ça… tu n'es pas mère poule ?

**- Va au diable, gamin !**

Je souris.

- Naruto… : 2/… Kyuubi... : 1 !... Victoire Naruto !

Mais alors que tout le monde est focalisé sur moi, Konan fonce une épée en main vers moi. Je le vois courir dans ma direction mais je sais que les autres n'ont rien remarqué. Je n'ai pas le temps de prévenir Kyuubi, ni la force de bouger pour le moment.

L'impact se fera dans trois secondes si personne ne le voit.

2.

1.

Je vois l'épée s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de moi, alors qu'une ombre se tient sur son chemin.

Ma tête se lève vers mon sauveur.

Ses cheveux noirs sont collés sur ses joues par la transpiration.  
Ses yeux écarlates me fixent.

Du sang coulant de la plaie à son ventre faîte par l'épée.

- Désolé du retard, Kisame à été plus dur à tuer que prévu.

- ITA… ITACHI !

A suivre !

* * *

Moi : J'AI REUSSI A DECRIRE UN COMBAT !! YATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!

Naruto : MAIS… je croyais que j'étais le meilleur ?

Moi : Ben oui pourquoi ?

Naruto : MON PERE ME BAT ! Il me trucide l'épaule et me dépasse au niveau de la vitesse…

Moi : Ben oui, en fait toi et ton père vous êtes à peu près de même force mais à partir du moment où tu te bats contre le démon Shichibi, là tu deviens plus faible…

Kyuubi : Mais heureusement je suis là !!

Sasuke : …

Naruto : Un problème Sasu-Chan ?

Sasuke : POURQUOI C'EST ITACHI QUI TE SAUVE LA VIE ?? CA AURAIT DÛ ETRE MOI PAS CE CONNARD !!

Itachi : Parce que toi tu es trop occupé par la surprise de la performance de Naruto.

Kakashi : … TU OSES DIRE QUE TU M'AIMES ALORS QUE TU AS COUCHE AVEC NARUTO ??

Moi : Oups, il y en a toujours un pour gueuler aujourd'hui…

Kyuubi : En même temps, il fait plus de quatre milles mots ton chapitre donc il y a beaucoup de chose et pour le coup, tu as donné pas mal de trucs qui ne plaisent pas à tout le monde…

Naruto : OUINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !! POURQUOI CE QUE JE CONSIDERE COMME DES AMIS ME DETESTENT ET ME HAISSENT ?? OUINNNNNNNNNN !!

Azerty : Mais moi je t'aime Naru-chan ! Vien me faire un câlin !! … _Ok Sasuke, je m'écarte, mais lâches ce sabre d'accord ?_ °o°''

Moi : Bon, je crois que je vais m'en aller moi…

Itachi : HE ! PAS SI VITE ! Dis moi, je ne vais pas mourir n'est-ce pas ?

Moi : Qu'est ce qui te fait penser que tu pourrais passer dans l'autre monde, magnifique et sublimissime Itachi ?

Itachi : Déjà le langage que tu me tiens, ensuite le fait que tu finisses ce chapitre alors que j'ai une épée plantée dans mon dos…

Azerty : Oh, on voit à travers de ton ventre !

Moi : Heuuuuuuuu, désolée mais j'ai un rendez-vous… donc va falloir que j'y aille.

Sasuke (me coupant toute retraite à droite) : …

Naruto (me coupant toute retraite à gauche) : Pas si vite !

Kakashi (me coupant toute retraite derrière) : Tu comptes aller où comme ça ?

Itachi (me coupant toute retraite devant) : Tu ne comptes pas tant sortir si facilement quand même ?

Moi : Heu… KYUUBI A L'AIDE !

Kyuubi : JE NE SUIS PAS UNE PIPELETTE ET MERE POULE AVEC NARUTO !!

Moi : Adieu, je lègue tout ce que je possède à ma très chère sœur Azerty et lui demande de me venger avec ce magnifique bazooka que j'ai gardé si longtemps près de moi…

Azerty : Tu me lègues … ton bazooka ?? 0.0 Allez y les gars, je suis de tout cœur avec vous ! (mode pom-pom-girl)

Kyuubi, Itachi, Kakashi, Sasuke et Naruto : A L'ATTAQUE !!

Moi: NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!


	57. Chapter 57

**Titre de la fiction : "Sous le masque"**

**Titre du chapitre: **_Explications et révélations!_

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Yaoi - Drame - Aventure/suspens - OCC justifié plus tard pour Naruto - UA - humour**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi que le monde dans lequel ils évoluent.**

**Note : Donc, ceci est ma deuxième fic sur Naruto ! Sasuke a bien déserté Konoha mais il est revenu après avoir tué Orochimaru. Ma fan fiction démarre quelques mois après son retour donc SPOIL de la première partie !**

* * *

Réponses aux commentaires anonymes :

Merci beaucoup** iwaka-kawai**! J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire ce chapitre, c'est un des premier vrai combat que je mettais en scène mais j'avoue que je suis assez fière de moi sur le coup!! Certes il y a mieux mais je pense que j'aurai pu faire pire XD!! Par contre, je me suis régalée à écrire la joute verbale de Naruto et Kyuubi XD!! C'est certes une fic mais bon, cela ne veut rien dire!! Oui et non, en fait ça amuse Naruto les discussion qu'il peut avoir avec sa démone préférée mais cela ne le rend pas obligatoirement heureux... disons que cela le fait penser à autre chose.. dont un certain brun aux yeux d'ébène! Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments et tes encouragements :)! Kiss! ! !

lol pas faux **shinigami666**, c'est à ne rien comprendre du comportement de Neji XD!! Moi je me suis régalée à écrire la discussion entre Naruto et Kyuubi, cela m'a bien fait marrer XD!! Et donc pas de spoil donc ne répondrai pas na :p! D'autres projets... j'ai fait une fic sur Naruto (la première) que j'avais publier sur autre site, je compte la publier ici! Sinon oui justement j'ai la suite de cette fic que j'ai pas encore publier sur ce site... je dirai vers début septembre !! Kiss! ! !

Merci beaucoup **chloé leblanc**! La suite arrive XD!! Que de questions auxquelles les chapitres suivants te répondront ;)!! Kiss! ! !

Yata **Shashiin**, je suis sauvée!! Merci pour tous ces compliments:)! La suite là voilà;)!! Kiss! ! !

Merci à toi de me lire et d'aimer **kira-chan (Marie)**! Merci encore! La suite est là!!kiss! ! !

Merci pour ton compliment **MGA**:)! Kiss! ! !

Merci **cc **!Pourquoi tout le monde déteste Naruto? Parce que je l'ai décidé ainsi :p!! Pour Neji tu comprendras plus tard ;)! pour les réponses à tes questions tu verras dans les prochains chapitres!! Kiss! ! !

Yata toi aussi tu m'as sauvé **Yuki**! Avec vous comme défenseurs je ne risque rien!! Félicitation pour ton bac! Kiss! ! !

* * *

Bonne lecture ! ! !

_Du sang coulant de la plaie à son ventre faîte par l'épée._

_- Désolé du retard, Kisame a été plus dur à tuer que prévu._

_- ITA .ITACHI !_

**Chapitre 56 : Explications et révélations!**

Dans la seconde d'après Kyuubi est derrière Konan qui, surprise par l'arrivée et l'intervention dans le mauvais sens de ton frère, ne la voit pas. Un craquement se fait entendre : ma renarde vient de tordre la nuque de la jeune femme aux cheveux ciel alors que son corps sans vie s'effondre au sol.

La démone retire l'arme du corps d'Itachi alors que celui–ci choit à mes côtés.

**- Tu dois vraiment tenir au gamin pour t'être mis entre lui et l'épée… **fit remarquer Kyuubi.

L'Uchiwa s'allonge sur le dos alors qu'ayant retrouvé un peu de force, je me traine vers lui.

- Je n…'aime pas Naruto, si… tel est ton sous-entendu Kyuubi.

**- Vraiment ?**

Mais c'est qu'elle insiste en plus.

- Il est… mon sauf conduit… pour… réintégrer Konoha, fit la voix hachée de l'ancien déserteur.

Puis tournant son visage vers moi.

- Tu as… ?

- Oui, répondis-je le coupant.

Oui, durant le combat mon clone s'est détruit de lui-même pour me dire où il **les** avait trouvés.

Je me tourne alors vers le Hokage.

- TSUNADE-SAMA, VITE !!

Revenant sur lui, je le vois fermer ses yeux. Je fais alors claquer mes doigts sur son visage.

- Eh ! Eh ! Eh ! Reste avec moi, Ita. Kyuubi ?

**- Non, gamin, tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a que toi que je peux soigner et je n'y connais rien en jutsu médicaux.**

A ce moment là, Tsunade arrive et place ses mains sur la blessure.

- Tu m'expliques Naruto ? me dit-elle sourcil froncé.

- Tout à l'heure avec le conseil, pour le moment occupez-vous de lui. Kyuubi, tu peux aller aider aux autres portes ? Ici, ça va aller.

**- Il serait préférable que je retourne en toi gamin…**

- Non, ne tant fait pas. Ton chakra me soigne déjà, j'ai juste besoin d'un petit quart d'heure.

**- Mais cela serai plus rapide si…**

- Princesse, soupire-je. S'il te plait.

Ajouter à cela les petits yeux tout mignon… 3… 2… 1…

**- Ok ! Ok ! Pas la peine de me la jouer version théâtrale, gamin. **dit-elle résignée se détournant de moi.

- Prend une autre forme sinon tu vas effrayer du monde !

**- Mais j'adore ça moi !!**

- Princesse !

Un « pouf » se fit entendre alors que ma démone se transforme en une jolie jeune fille avant de tourner sa tête un instant vers moi, sourire aux lèvres.

**- A toute, gamin !**

Je lui rends son sourire alors que je me penche à nouveau vers Itachi. Tsunade le soigne toujours alors que différentes personnes se sont approchées mais un cri me fit tourner la tête.

- IL S'ENFUIT !!

En effet, Deidara, profitant de la focalisation de tout le monde sur ton frère, pour prendre la poudre d'escampettes. J'essaye de me lever pour le rattraper mais je m'écroule aussi sec à terre dans un bruit sourd.

- Satanée fusion…

Ce jutsu me laisse toujours à plat au niveau du chakra et de la force. Je soupire bruyamment alors que ta voix raisonne.

- Gai, Kakashi et Yamato partez à sa poursuite.

Ils s'inclinent doucement, murmurant un « à vos ordres Hokage-Sama » avant de prendre la direction du fuyard.

Je sens alors une main se poser sur mon épaule.

- Ça va ?

Durant un instant, j'ai espéré que ce soit toi…

- Oui, pas de soucis Kazekage-Sama. J'ai juste besoin de quelques minutes.

- Kyuubi est toujours aussi perverse à ce que j'ai vu.

- Malheureusement, si j'ai pu changer un certain nombre de chose sur elle, ça j'ai jamais pu rien y faire.

Gaara me sourit, amusé.

- Tu t'ennuierais si elle se mettait à changer ça.

C'est possible. C'est vrai que la taquiner à ce sujet ou faire semblant de me mettre en colère est vraiment un jeu que j'apprécie beaucoup entre elle et moi. Je soupire avant de me tourner à nouveau vers Tsunade alors que tout le monde se regroupe autour de nous.

- Alors ? demande-je.

- La lame a touché un poumon. Il aura droit à trois bonnes semaines d'hôpital mais il s'en sortira.

Je soupire de soulagement.

- Tu ne vois pas de quoi en faire un plat, fit la voix du déserteur à terre passant sa main sur ma joue.

- Baka, lui répondis-je souriant.

Je l'aime bien, lui.

- NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ?? hurle une voix à en déchirer les tympans.

Après avoir bousculé tout le monde, je sens deux bras m'enlacer.

- J'ai eu si peur ? Ça va ? Tu n'as rien ? On m'a raconté ! Tu vas bien ?

Bon ok, je l'avoue. Iruka est encore plus mère poule que Kyuubi. Il s'était éloigné après son intervention avant la bataille. Si celle-ci avait tourné mal, il valait mieux qu'il ne soit pas dans les parages.

- Tu m'étouffes un peu mais sinon tout baigne, ne t'inquiète pas. lui répondis-je un sourire réconfortant sur le visage.

Mais au lieu de me lâcher, il me serre encore plus fort.

- Iruka ?

- Désolé, me dit-il en s'éloignant de moi dans la seconde qui suit.

J'ai retrouvé déjà un peu de force mais alors que j'allais me lever une vague de bien être s'initie sur mon épaule.

- Ahhhh ! Merci Hinata, tu es un ange, répondis-je après avoir tourné la tête vers elle. Elle rougit légèrement, continuant son jutsu sur mon omoplate dénudée. Ben oui, la transformation a déchiré mon haut et vue les trous de mon pantalon, le bas n'est pas mieux… il manque une remarque de Kyuubi genre « comme ça tu peux de suite passer aux choses sérieuse avec le beau spécimen étendu à tes pieds ». Et ma réponse aurai été « Il est déchiré qu'au niveau de mes jambes, perverse ! ».

Gaara a raison. Je m'ennuierai sans elle.

Une fois le soin terminé, je me relève, aidé par la main du Kazekage.

C'est à ce moment là qu'arrive une équipe médicale et que le corps d'Itachi est emmené à l'hôpital avec toujours Tsunade travaillant sur sa plaie et quelques ninjas pour plus de sécurité. Une partie de l'équipe récupère en même temps mon père, toujours couché et inconscient au sol.

Une fois qu'ils ont disparu de mon champ de vision, je te cherche du regard. Tu es légèrement en retrait. La seconde suivante tes yeux d'ébène capturent l'azur de mes prunelles. Mais mon visage a perdu son sourire, mes traits sont durs. Tu t'avances alors vers ma direction, ramassant au passage mon masque à terre. Arrivé à un mètre de moi, tu me le tends. Je laisse passer quelques secondes avant de le prendre.

- Il ne me sert plus à grand-chose Hokage-Sama !

Tu te contentes d'hausser les épaules avant d'appeler d'un signe de tête les ninjas restant à te suivre pour continuer la lutte sur les deux autres portes du village. Je me retrouve donc seul. Dans le silence. Tu n'as eu aucune réaction… Une larme vient chatouiller mes yeux. Je ravale mon sanglot, remettant mon masque sur mon visage, je fonce vers la direction que tu viens de prendre.

Quelques secondes plus tard, j'arrive à la porte Est où tu te trouve avec une partie de notre promotion… l'autre doit-être du côté Est. De ombreux ninjas sont à terre mais je constate avec soulagement que peu de ces corps sont de Konoha. Au loin, je finis par repérer Kyuubi et sans attendre je la rejoins.

**- Ça va mieux gamin** ? me demande-t-elle continuant à se battre.

- Au niveau physique, c'est bon. C'est plutôt côté chakra que ça passe, lui répondis-je entrant dans la bataille en me contentant des techniques de Taijutsu.

Je me concentre sur mes combats. Les ninjas ennemis sont assez faibles. Ca change du niveau de tout à l'heure.

**- En aurais-tu assez pour m'accorder une danse, gamin ?** reprend alors ma démone.

Apparemment notre discussion porte assez loin et je sens de la surprise émaner de certaines personnes.

- Toujours pour toi, princesse !

Je finis alors avec mon adversaire avant de prendre Kyuubi par le poignet, l'emportant légèrement en retrait. Elle pose sa main sur ma taille et j'en fais autant alors que mon autre main se pose à plat contre la sienne. Une demi-douzaine d'ennemis nous fonce dessus. De nos deux mains paume contre paume, nous formons divers signes à grande vitesse.

- D**A**N**S**E **M**A**C**A**B**R**E**, hurlons-nous avant de nous séparer d'un coup. Les six ninjas qui fonçaient sur nous atterrissent entre nos deux corps avant de tomber raides morts.

Satisfaits, nous nous dirigeons sur les autres ninjas d'Oto en esquissant plusieurs pas de danse, prenant soin de faire passer un nombre maximum d'adversaires entre nous deux. Sur une musique imaginaire, nous dansons avec une légèreté à toutes épreuves. Cette attaque dure le temps d'une musique. Trois minutes. Au fil des secondes qui passent, je me sens faiblir mais je ne flanche pas. J'ai l'impression de voler. J'aime cette attaque : en plus d'être meurtrière, elle met en évidence le lien parfait et l'harmonie qui règne entre Kyuubi et moi.

Les trois minutes arrivent à leur fin. Dans un dernier sursaut, ma partenaire et moi, nous retrouvons à nouveau corps contre corps à l'endroit précis où notre danse avait commencé pour fermer les dernières notes de musiques inexistantes.

Cette dernière attaque aura eu raison du chakra qui le restait dans mon corps. Si Kyuubi ne me retenait pas, je m'effondrerai.

**- Tu sais que tu transpires la sensualité quand tu danses gamin ?**

Je lui réponds par un sourire avant de tomber dans les pommes. J'ai vraiment tout donné dans cette att…

* * *

Lorsque j'ouvre mes yeux, le soleil est sur le point de se coucher. Je tourne ma tête : ma chambre est vide. Je me relève doucement alors que mon ventre crie famine.

**- Cadeau gamin !**

J'aperçois alors une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux verts devant moi, tenant un bol de ramen fumant. J'attrape le plat que j'avale d'une traite.

- Merci princesse… Tu me racontes ce qui c'est passé depuis que j'ai perdu connaissance ?

Elle hoche la tête avant de prendre la parole.

**- Une fois que tu t'es évanoui dans mes bras, je t'ai déposé contre un mur avant de retourner au combat. Dix minutes plus tard, c'était fini. La rumeur comme quoi pratiquement tous les membres de l'Akatsuki avaient péri en a fait fuir plus d'un. Ensuite, je t'ai amené à l'hôpital où Tsunade s'est occupée de toi avant de te donner cette chambre. Niveau perte du village, il y a quinze morts dont le père de Hinata et Danzô.**

- Ce dernier n'est pas une grande perte.

**- Neji, Tenten, Shino, Ino et Kiba sont actuellement à l'hôpital mais ils vont s'en sortir. Itachi est hors de danger mais il est enchaîné de toute part dans une chambre spéciale à l'opposé d'ici. Par contre, le coup que l'on a donné à ton père l'a plongé dans une espèce de coma bizarre, je n'ai pas tout suivi mais en gros il devrait se réveiller dans quelques jours, tu demanderas à Tsunade. Le connard de première se porte à merveille et à retrouvé la place intégrale du Hokage ; quand à Deidara, on ne l'a pas retrouvé. Aucun villageois n'a été touché et pour finir, Tsunade est en train de se battre avec les membres du conseil à ton propos mais surtout du mien. **

- La pauvre, répondis-je.

C'est qu'ils ne sont pas facile, ceux là.

- Et toi dans tout ça ?

**- Moi, j'ai disparu après t'avoir laissé à Tsunade avant qu'elle me demande quoi que ce soit et puis j'ai joué de ma capacité de transformation pour glaner les infos que je viens de te donner. Et dernière chose ****:**** Sakura et Iruka sont enfin ensemble.**

- C'est vrai ? C'est génial !

**- Après t'être évanouit Iruka s'est fait attaquer et a eu beaucoup de mal avec son adversaire, Sakura est arrivée à temps et l'a embrassé juste après avoir mis l'agresseur hors d'état de nuire.**

Je souris. Un couple de plus, un.

Je finis par me lever, posant mon bol vide sur la table à côté de moi.

- Tu devrais rester couché, Naruto, fit la voix de Tsunade derrière moi.

Je ne l'ai entendu venir…j'ai vraiment besoin de reprendre des forces, moi. Je me retourne alors vers la porte d'entrée. Tu es là aux côtés de Tsunade, suivi de Homura Mitokado et d'Iruka qui se précipite vers moi.

**- Vous en faîte pas, Iruka-San, il va bien.**

Le dénommé tourne son regard noir sur Kyuubi. Je sens qu'il ne va pas aimé.

- Iruka, je te présente Kyuubi. Princesse, je n'ai pas besoin de faire les présentations je suppose ?

C'est alors que ma démone fait quelque chose auquel je ne m'attendais pas mais alors pas du tout. Elle vient se mettre devant mon tuteur et tout en s'inclinant devant lui, elle énonce.

**- Je vous présente toutes mes condoléances pour la mort de vos parents et vous prie d'accepter mes plus plates excuses. Je n'avais pas l'intention de les tuer mais le combat a mal tourné. Je suis vraiment désolée et je comprendrais que vous ne me le pardonniez jamais, cependant je tenais à vous présenter mes plus plates excuses.**

Pour le coup, Iruka en reste coi et le seul membre du conseil est à peu près aussi étonné que lui.

- Depuis quand le plus grand démon jamais redouté s'excuse-t-il ? demande-je pour désamorcer cette situation qui ne me plait pas.

Iruka a beaucoup souffert de la mort de ses parents, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait essayer de faire. Kyuubi se retourne vers moi.

**- Depuis que c'est le seul à t'avoir considéré comme un être humain à part entière malgré ce que j'avais fait. S'il y en avait un qui aurait dû te détester plus que d'autre, cela aurait dû être lui, or ce fut le contraire alors un peu de respect pour lui, tu veux !**

Je souris. Cette tirade a plongé mon tuteur dans une profonde réflexion. Je me retourne vers Tsunade et toi, mais Kyuubi est plus rapide que moi et prend la parole en premier.

**- Pour les questions, Naruto et moi y répondrons devant le conseil et tous les ninjas de Konoha, mais demain : il a besoin de repos pour l'instant. **

- Non, je vais très bien ! répondis-je encrant mon regard dans le sien.

Et sans attendre, elle fonce sur moi, arrêtant son coup de poing à quelques centimètres de ma joue.

**- En temps normal, tu n'aurais eu aucun mal à arrêter ce coup alors que là tu n'as même pas eu le temps de réagir. De plus, tu n'as même pas senti que tu allais avoir de la visite. Donc, tu dors de suite !**

- Chef oui chef !

Elle finit par me sourire, murmurant un « idiot » alors que je me recouche dans les draps.

- Au fait, la prochaine fois ramène moi plus qu'un bol de ramen, ce n'est pas avec ça que je vais me nourrir, princesse.

Je sens Kyuubi poser ses mains au-dessus de ma tête formant des signes dont je soupçonne fort être pour m'endormir. J'ai à peine le temps d'entendre :

**- Demain, dix heures, nous serons dans la pièce la plus grande de la tour des Hokages.**

Que je m'endors aussi sec.

* * *

C'est une bonne odeur dans les narines qui me réveille. Devant moi, Kyuubi qui cette fois a les cheveux verts et les yeux marron se tient devant moi un plateau de dix ramen dans les mains. J'aime cette renarde !!

En un temps record j'ingurgite tout.

- Il est quelle heure ? demande-je entre deux bols.

**- Neuf heures, tu as dormis quinze heures d'affilé mais ça à l'air d'aller mieux, non ?**

Ça veut dire que je n'ai pas mangé depuis hier matin ?? Tu m'étonnes que je sois mort de faim.

- OUI ! Beaucoup mieux, m'écrie-je une fois mon repas terminée.

Je prends un quart d'heure, le temps de m'habiller et de former un clone qui s'enfuit dès son apparition, avant que ma renarde et moi nous faufilons jusqu'à la salle où nous devons retrouver tous les ninjas du village à dix heure.

Je me poste alors contre une fenêtre, m'asseyant sur le rebord alors que Kyuubi s'appuie contre le mur à côté de moi. La salle est vide.

J'en profite pour réfléchir un peu à ce que je vais dire. Je dois parler d'Itachi, de Kyuubi, de moi….il va falloir que je leur explique pourquoi j'ai caché ma force et tout le tralala. Je sens que je vais détester ça.

Les premières personnes qui arrivent sont tous les ninjas de ma promotion suivie de près par les anciens professeurs et bien entendu toi. Vous jetez un regard vers moi et Kyuubi mais restait assez éloigner.

**- Au fait le rapport de mission de l'Uchiwa, il était où ?** la voix de ma renarde raisonne aisément dans la pièce silencieuse.

Mon regard repart par la fenêtre.

- Dans la tombe du Troisième !

**- Non, tu n'as pas osé ? Toi ! Non ce n'est pas possible ! Tu n'as pas pu oser profaner la tombe d'un Hokage ?? **s'exclame-t-elle outrée.

Je me retourne vers elle tout sourire.

- Mais non ! Il s'était fait enterrer avec une boite en fer dans laquelle j'ai récupéré les ordres de mission d'Itachi mais il avait prévu un dispositif pour que la boite sorte du sol sans avoir besoin de le « déranger ».

**- Il y avait autre chose dedans ?**

Je me tourne à nouveau vers l'extérieur avant de répondre.

- Quelques papiers au sujet de mon père, sur ton attaque et sur divers sujets assez épineux, sinon rien d'autre.

Les personnes arrivent peu à peu, les regards de haine et les sentiments désagréables se multiplient. Un frisson me parcours l'échine. Je sens Kyuubi pose ma main sur mon épaule, en signe de réconfort.

**- Ça va aller, gamin**, me chuchote-t-elle.

J'acquiesce en silence alors que mon double entre par la fenêtre, me remettant deux rouleaux avant de disparaître. Quelques secondes plus tard, je sens Tsunade arriver parmi les derniers suivit des dix membres du conseil restant.

Je me retourne définitivement vers la grande assemblée devant moi, me redressant.

- Tsunade-Sama, Sasuke-Sama, Messieurs, dis-je en m'inclinant devant toi et les derniers arrivants.

Ce qui m'énerve le plus, c'est que devant tout ce monde, je ne peux même plus ironiser avec toi...

- Bien, je tiens tout d'abord à dire que j'étais au courant pour l'identité de Kit ainsi qu'Iruka et le Kazekage.

Puis elle pose son regard sur moi, m'invitant à parler. Elle est marrante et je commence par quoi, moi ?

**- Par le début gamin !**

- Depuis quand tu peux lire dans mes pensées sans être en moi princesse ?

**- Je ne peux pas, c'est juste que je te connais, **me dit-elle tout sourire.

Je remue ma tête de droite à gauche tout en soupirant.

- Bon tout d'abord, je vous présente Kyuubi, démon renard à neuf queues, femelle âgée de 1400 ans et veuve.

**- Déballe ma vie, on ne te dira rien !**

- De toute façon va falloir que je la déballe princesse, alors fait pas ta vierge effrontée !

Elle grogne pour la forme tout en me laissant continuer.

- Maintenant posez vos questions parce que je ne sais vraiment pas par quoi commencer.

Un silence suit ma demande. Si personne ne dit rien, on est mal barré.

- C'est quoi cette histoire avec Itachi ? commence Tsunade.

- En fait, c'est lorsque j'ai pénétré dans sa mémoire que je me suis aperçu que l'on s'était trompé sur toute la ligne. Il a tué tout son clan pour une raison très particulière qu'il vous dira lui-même et que pour ma part, j'approuve. Après le massacre, il s'est rendu au bureau du Troisième, lui expliquant les évènements. C'est ce dernier qui lui a proposé de se servir de cette hécatombe pour pouvoir infiltrer une organisation qui commençait à devenir de plus en plus puissante : l'Akatsuki. Il a toujours été l'informateur du troisième. A sa mort, il faisait part de ses informations à Jiraiya mais sans que ce dernier ne sache qui était l'espion dans le groupe.

Je fis une courte pause avant de reprendre.

- Il y a six mois, ils ont réussi à capturer tous les démons sauf Kyuubi et l'Akatsuki a donc organisé cette attaque. Il leur fallait quelqu'un à l'intérieur pour obtenir des informations, si jamais l'attaque ne marché pas ou qu'Iruka ne disait rien. Dans ce cas, il aurait pu s'occuper de circuler dans le village librement puisque les forces auraient été concentrées à l'extérieur de du village. Pein était quelqu'un de très méfiant, de ce fait, il n'a décidé de ne prévenir Itachi que la veille de l'attaque de façon à ce qu'il se tienne quand même prêt. Il savait qu'il y avait une forte probabilité que je réussisse à le faire parler, vu que ma réputation spécifiait que personne ne me résistait, donc il ne lui en a dit le moins possible. Mais il ne savait pas que je serai au courant de tout, en particulier de la résurrection du Quatrième par Orochimaru, une semaine avant la mort de ce dernier. Moi-même, je suis passé à côté, c'est Itachi qui m'en a parlé. Pour résumé, Itachi n'est pas un déserteur mais un ANBU en mission de rang S depuis plus de dix ans, comme le prouve cet avis de mission signé de la main du Troisième, conclue-je me rapprochant de Tsunade tout en lui tendant un des deux parchemins que j'avais en main.

Tu te rapproches d'elle et lis par-dessus son épaule le rouleau. Je sais, tu ne dois pas aimer.

- Le Quatrième est vraiment ton père ? demande alors Sakura.

Je me retourne vers notre ancienne coéquipière.

- Oui, je suis le fils de Minato Namikaze connu sous le nom de Yondaime et de Kushina Uzumaki**. **Ma mère est issue de l'ex pays des tourbillons, elle morte en me mettant au monde, le jour de l'attaque de Kyuubi. C'est mon père qui a tenu à ce que je porte le nom de ma mère quand il apprit son décès et qu'il a comprit qu'il ne pouvait arrêter le démon renard que par sa mort.

- CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! hurle un ninja d'une quarantaine d'année, fou de colère.

- Pourtant c'est vrai, fit calmement la voix de Tsunade. Nous devions te le révéler qu'à ta majorité, Naruto.

- Je sais, je ne vous en veux pas. Je le comprends tout à fait, répondis-je en m'inclinant.

Un nouveau silence s'impose.

- Et pour Kyuubi ? demande Kakashi sur un ton qui se veut calme mais qui ne l'est pas.

Je me retourne vers la renarde, l'invitant de la main à répondre alors que je vais à nouveau m'appuyer contre la fenêtre.

**- Que voulez-vous savoir exactement ?**

- Tout, répondit-la voix autoritaire de Tsunade.

**- Ça va être long…Gamin ?**

- Tant que tu te concentres sur toi et que tu ne te disperses pas sur ma vie, dis tout ce que tu veux dire princesse.

Elle soupire, ferme les yeux un moment, s'éclaircit la voix avant de commencer.

**- Il y a des années, un petit groupe de Ninja sont venus construire un village caché dans la forêt de Konoha. C'est aux abords de celle-ci que je vivais avec mon mari et mes huit enfants. Le premier et le second Hokage nous ont affirmé qu'ils voulaient vivre en paix avec nous et qu'ils ne cherchaient qu'un endroit où pouvoir évoluer afin d'aider les civils. Après avoir été convaincus, nous avons décidé de devenir les protecteurs de leur village qu'ils ont nommé comme la forêt : Konoha.**

Kyuubi fit une petite pause avant de reprendre, les yeux rivés sur les membres du conseil.

**- Vu les légendes qui circulaient dans le monde sur les démons à plusieurs queues et en particulier les démons-renards, le premier et second Hokage ont décidé de ne mettre au courant que les membres du conseil et ceux qui deviendraient Hokage. Nous avons ainsi finalisé un pacte avec un jutsu. Si jamais nous trahissions ce pacte, une molécule mortelle pour les démons renard devait se libérer du sol et nous tuer. Par contre, si le village de Konoha trahissait ce pacte, notre véritable nature ré apparaitrait. A la base nous sommes des démons qui ne vivent pas en harmonie avec les hommes mais nos ancêtres avaient scellé notre partie démoniaque, nous permettant de cohabiter avec l'être humain. Les années ont passées et tout se déroulait pour le mieux jusqu'au jour où un homme n'accepta pas ce pacte. Il convainquit une grande partie du conseil de l'époque du danger que l'on représentait, mais ils avaient peur notamment de la malédiction s'ils rompaient le pacte fait des années plus tôt. Pourtant ce connard d'Akito leur expliqua que si on venait à tous mourir, il n'y aurait plus aucune menace. Tous les dix ans, un repas était organisé entre le village et nous afin de rappeler à tous le pacte. Et c'est là que tout a basculé.**

Les sensations que je ressens sont contradictoires. Certains y croient d'autre non.

**- Ce jour là, moi j'étais légèrement malade, je n'ai pas pu avaler grand-chose. Je passe sur les détails, en gros la nourriture était empoisonnée et lorsque mes semblables se sont évanouis sous la puissance du poison, les invités venus pour le repas qui n'était autre que les ¾ des membres du conseil de Konoha ont égorgé chaque renard se trouvant là. Malheureusement pour eux, épargnée par mon manque d'appétit, je me suis relevée et me suis défendue. Je n'étais pas au meilleur de ma forme et j'ai préféré fuir. Quelques jours plus tard, le scellé sur ma nature démoniaque s'est brisé et j'ai attaqué le village. La suite vous la connaissez tous. Je n'ai pas fait la différence entre les gens du conseil qui avaient mis ce plan en place et les autres, j'ai tué tout être vivant qui se tenait devant moi. La quatrième m'a alors scellé en son fils, ne voulant imposer ce fardeau à personne d'autre.**

Je m'étais approché près de ma renarde, posant une main ré confortable sur son épaule lors du passage du massacre de son clan.

**- Ma haine envers ce village n'a dès lors pas cessée d'augmenter. J'ai essayé de prendre plusieurs fois possession du corps de mon hôte mais la force du sceau et sa détermination m'en ont toujours empêché. Les années ont passé et j'ai commencé à connaître Naruto. Il venait souvent me parler devant ma grille, au sujet de sa vie, ses souffrances, ses problèmes, ses moments de bonheurs. Je lui ai toujours répondu par des insultes ou en essayant de le monter contre le village qui le haïssait. Mais lui me prouvait chaque jour le contraire. Il me montrait chaque fois le bon chez toutes les personnes qu'il croisait, envers ceux qui le tabassaient alors qu'il n'avait que huit ans. Et il n'a vu que mon bon côté, me disant que je ne pouvais pas avoir attaqué le village sans une bonne raison. Au fil du temps et des discussions, j'ai appris à le connaître, à le comprendre et il a fini par sceller par de simples paroles mon côté démoniaque. Des années plus tard, on a été ami, puis d'un commun accord, on a décidé de fusionner. D'autre question ?**

Le silence lui répond. Je m'approche alors de Tsunade, lui tendant le deuxième rouleau que j'avais en main. Elle m'interroge alors du regard.

- C'est le pacte signé de la main et du sang, du premier Hokage et de Kyuubi datant de la construction du village, répondis-je calmement.

- CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE, TU ES UN MONSTRE !

Kyuubi se retrouve en quelques secondes devant celui qui venait de parler, les crocs sortants de sa mâchoire humaine et griffes perforant ses ongles des mains, un sourire démoniaque sur le visage.

A suivre !

* * *

Naruto (en pleurs) : C'est triste !!

Azerty (en larme) : Tu l'as dis ! Ma Kyuu a déjà été mariée ! Ô rage ! Ô désespoir ! Ô sale renard ennemi !

Moi : 0.0 !

Kyuubi : Là j'ai définitivement perdu ma crédibilité…

Moi : Mais non, tu as toujours ce côté démoniaque en toi qui peut apparaître à n'importe quel moment !!

Kyuubi : Mouais… et puis je tue ce connard qui me traitre de monstre !

Naruto : En même temps, tu en es un…

Kyuubi : ET ALORS ? CA NE LUI LAISSE PAS LE DROIT DE LE DIRE !!

Itachi : Mais vous n'avez pas finis avec vos querelles de gamin, j'ai un poumon transpercé, on pourrait s'occuper de moi ? Kakashi ?

Kakashi (son seul sharigan activé) : TU AS COUCHE AVEC NARUTO !!

Itachi : NARUTO AU SECOURSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS !!

Moi (m'échappe discrètement) : Qu'ils s'entretuent entre eux, moi je m'éclipse…

Sasuke : Ce n'est pas pour dire, mais tout ce qui nous arrive, c'est de la faute de l'auteur donc…

Itachi (se tournant vers l'auteur) : TU VAS Mou… kuffff! FAIS CHIER D'AVOIR UN POUMON EN MOINS !!

Kakashi (attrapant l'auteur par le bras pour l'immobiliser) : On en a pas finit avec toi !

Kyuubi (laissant sa nature démoniaque revenir au galop) : Elle a l'ai très appétissante cette demoiselle…

Naruto (S'approchant de l'auteur un oreiller en main) : Il parait que ta plus grande peur est de mourir étouffé…

Sasuke (tout sourire) : …

Moi : SASUKE SALOPARD, TU VAS ME LE PAY… FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF


	58. Chapter 58

**Titre de la fiction : "Sous le masque"**

**Titre du chapitre: **_Révélations : deuxième partie !_

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Yaoi - Drame - Aventure/suspens - OCC justifié plus tard pour Naruto - UA - humour**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi que le monde dans lequel ils évoluent.**

**Note : Donc, ceci est ma deuxième fic sur Naruto ! Sasuke a bien déserté Konoha mais il est revenu après avoir tué Orochimaru. Ma fan fiction démarre quelques mois après son retour donc SPOIL de la première partie !**

* * *

Réponses aux commentaires anonymes :

T'inquiète** iwaka-kawai**, je ne suis pas prêtes à laisser les personnages de Naruto tranquilles XD! Merci beaucoup pour ton compliment :)! La suite, làa voilà! Merci encore! Kiss! ! !

Merci beaucoup **chloé leblanc **et oui il est plein de révélations mais c'est loin d'être fini, il en reste encore pas mal (des révélations) ;)!! NON, ne me tue pas les personnages, j'en ai encore besoin XD!! le prochain chapitre est là;)! Kiss! ! !

Et non **cc**, pas de confrontation avec Sasuke (comme quoi je ne suis pas si prévisible que ça ;))! Pas de spoil, j'ai dit donc je ne te dirai rien XD!! La suite est là!! Kiss! ! !

YATA **Shashiin**, encore sauvé XD! Merci, je n'es pas plusieurs vies comme les chats mais je t'ai!! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments :)!! Kiss! ! !

* * *

Bonne lecture ! ! ! 

_- CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE, TU ES UN MONSTRE !_

_Kyuubi se retrouve en quelques secondes devant celui qui venait de parler, les crocs sortants de sa mâchoire humaine et griffes perforant ses ongles des mains, un sourire démoniaque sur le visage._

**Chapitre 57 : Révélations : deuxième partie ! **

**(Ou comment l'auteur a des envies suicidaires arrivée en fin de chapitre ?) **

Une vague de frayeur s'élève dans l'assemblée alors que diverses personnes commencent par former différents gestes. A une vitesse plus soutenue, j'en effectue à mon tour, fonçant vers elle, nous enfermant dans un bouclier rouge pale alors que diverses attaques percutent l'auréole de protection.

Je me retourne vers ma renarde, un regard accusateur sur elle.

- **Quoi** ?

- Et tu le demandes ?

**- Gamin, après tout ce qu'ils t'ont fait et en particulier ce connard qui m'en veut juste parce que je…**

- La ferme !

Mon ton est autoritaire et dur.

**- Mais…**

- LA FERME !

Sous le coup de la brutalité de mes mots elle se tait, baissant son visage. La surprise s'élève dans la pièce.

- Maintenant Kyuubi, tu vas m'écouter attentivement. Si jamais tu ne fais que penser blesser un ninja de Konoha, je te renvoie au fond de ta cage, t'enfermant définitivement au fond de moi, t'empêchant toute manœuvre même la plus minime. Ai-je été assez clair ?

Ma voix est forte et emplie d'autorité.

- Ai-je été assez clair ? Répète-je.

Kyuubi soupire.

**- Ce village ne te mérite pas, Naruto,** me dit-elle relevant sa tête, plantant son regard marron dans le mien.

- Kyuubi !

**- Oui, oui c'est son bon, je ne lui ferai rien à cet enfoiré qui t'aurait simplement violé alors que tu n'avais que onze ans si je ne lui avais pas cassé le bras à l'époque….mais ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque de recommencer….**

Je pousse un soupir. Elle l'a dit. Putain, elle ne peut pas comprendre que je tiens à garder mes secrets…

- Tu sais que côté têtue, je n'ai jamais trouvé pire que toi ?

Elle me sourit.

**- T'es pas mal non plus dans ton genre à ce niveau là, tu ne crois pas ?**

Je soupire bruyamment. Elle passe alors au-delà l'auréole rouge pale, réduisant à néant celle-ci, alors qu'elle s'en retourne vers la fenêtre en grommelant dans sa barbe. Je ne peux m'en pêcher de sourire. Puis je me retourne, le même regard accusateur vers celui qui aurait pu être mon violeur si ma démone n'avait pas été là.

- Quand à toi, après ce que tu as tenté de faire il y a plus de dix ans, si jamais tu oses redire ce genre de chose une seule fois à moi ou à Kyuubi, je me ferai un plaisir de_ la_ laisser te réduire en pièce de viande de trois millimètres de diamètre avant que tu ne lui serves de dîné.

Je me retourne enfin vers le reste de l'assemblée.

- Autre chose ?

Le silence s'élève et dans les multitudes d'émotions qui me parviennent, je sens de l'hésitation émaner d'une personne.

- Hinata-chan, tu as une question ? interroge-je gentiment.

Elle rougit avant d'acquiescer en silence.

- Pourquoi… pourquoi tu as refusé le titre de Hokage que Tsunade-Sama t'a proposé? finit-elle par me demander d'une traite.

Je savais bien que j'allais y avoir droit à celle là.

- J'ai perdu ma naïveté et j'ai très vite compris que le conseil de Konoha n'accepterait jamais que le porteur du démon ayant attaqué le village puisse accéder à cette place. Et même s'il avait accepté, cela aurait les villageois qui ne l'auraient pas toléré.

Mais alors que ma réponse satisfait la plus part des personnes présentes, la voix de Kyuubi s'élève.

**- Ce n'est pas la raison principale, gamin.**

- Tu as décidé de me faire payer l'humiliation que je viens de te faire avoir en public ? me retourne-je un regard noir sur elle.

**- Non, juste le fait d'avoir refusé de coucher avec le beau gosse qui te faisait des avances, il y a quelques années, tout ça pour rester fidèle à un enfoiré de première qui t'a toujours pris pour un con.**

Mon regard s'est posé sur toi, tu n'as pas bougé.

- Tu ne vas pas remettre ça sur le tapis….?

Elle me sourit.

**- Tu t'es rattrapé récemment mais j'affirme que tu aurais dû accepter dès ses premières avances…**

Elle passe devant moi, se positionnant face à l'assemblée et en particulier face à Hinata.

**- Mais c'est tellement plus drôle de te faire chier avec ça... Alors pour répondre à ta question Hinata-San, la raison qu'à cité le gamin est exacte mais loin d'être la seule. Naruto n'est pas du genre à abandonner pour si peu. **

Kyuubi s'éclaircit la voix. Je sais ce qu'elle va dire et je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde l'apprenne. Mais l'idée que tu saches que j'étais au courant me donne envie de la laisser faire.

**- Il y a aussi et je dirai surtout le fait qu'il est mal, voire très mal. Il n'a pour ainsi dire pas digéré du tout un certain ordre que Tsunade-Sama a confié à Sasuke il y a six ans à peu près. Et même s'il a pardonné depuis bien longtemps à l'Hokage d'avoir donné son accord pour cette mission, même si ses foudres sur Kakashi à l'origine de celle-ci ont depuis longtemps disparu, même si sa haine envers Sasuke pour l'avoir accepté la mission a disparu et enfin même si sa colère noire envers Sakura qui n'a absolument rien dit et donc consentit à celle-ci s'est évaporé, il n'en reste pas moins que cela a eu un fort impact sur le gamin.**

Je ressens une pointe de culpabilité naître au sein des trois personnes que Kyuubi vient de citer.

- **Il a comprit à ce moment là une chose essentielle. Etre Hokage signifiait mettre en avant le bien être du village plutôt que celui d'un ninja. D'agir en priorité pour le groupe et cela même si ça signifiait jouer avec les sentiments et les émotions d'une personne. Cette vérité l'a beaucoup fait réfléchir et plus il avançait dans ses réflexions, plus l'idée d'être Hokage s'éloignait. Le gamin à une voix, sa voix de ninja que je trouve admirable et en tout point parfaite mais qui est différente de ce qu'attendent les villages cachés en général. C'est deux ans de réflexion plus tard qu'il lui a fait abandonner l'idée de devoir Hokage tant que son nindo ne transparaitrait pas dans ce poste.**

Un silence entoure ce monologue. C'est vrai mais ce n'est pas non plus la seule raison.

- **Après il existe une autre raison précise qu'un certain connard, je suis sûre a deviné, mais doit évidemment s'en foutre éperdument.**

Ça de suite j'étais moins d'accord pour qu'elle le dise.

- Il me semble t'avoir demandé de ne pas déballer ma vie…

**- Non, tu m'as juste demandé de ne pas blesser ou tuer un ninja de Konoha… **me fit-elle l'air de rien, mais un sourire éclairant son visage me montre qu'elle se fout bien de moi.

- Tu te rappelles ce que je t'avais promis ? lui demande-je lui rendant son sourire.

De suite, elle perd toute gaité sur son visage. Elle me connaît : si je souris comme ça, c'est que j'ai quelque chose derrière la tête et quelque chose qu'elle ne va pas aimer.

- **La… partie… partie à trois ?** me demande-t-elle doucement une pointe d'anxiété dans la voix.

J'acquiesce en silence avant de reprendre.

- Tu vas devoir faire une croix dessus…

Ses yeux s'ouvrent alors qu'elle se jette sur moi à genou.

**- NON ! TU NE PEUX PAS ME FAIRE ÇA GAMIN ? PAS A MOI ! PAS APRÈS TOUT CE QUE J'AI FAIT ET ENDURE POUR TOI ! TU NE PEUX PAS ME FAIRE ÇA ?**

Mon sourire victorieux trône sur mon visage alors que ses yeux me supplient.

- Alors la prochaine fois, ne parle pas. Pipelette !

Elle se relève, un regard hasardeux.

**- S'il te plait ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais raconté tous tes exploits au lit et fit un résumé sur tous les amants que tu as eu ? S'il te plait ! Ma partie à trois ! S'il te plait !...je le demande gentiment et tu as toi-même dit que tu ne pouvais rien refuser si c'était demandé gentiment….**

Je m'approche d'elle, murmurant à son oreille.

- Traitresse !

**- YATAAAAAAAAAAA !!** hurla-t-elle d'un coup sautant partout.

- Irrécupérable !

Elle me sourit de plus belle alors que j'aperçois avec plaisir divers sourires apparaître sur certains visages. A ce rythme là, Kyuubi devrai faire l'unanimité. Je savais bien qu'elle perdrait toute sa crédibilité si je la laissais s'expliquer elle-même.

**- Non, sérieux gamin, tu ne te rends pas compte de la chance que j'ai ? C'est vrai quoi, c'est fantasme de toutes filles hétéros qui se respectent de voir se bécoter deux beaux spécimens. Je suis sûre que la plus part des filles doivent être jalouse. Mais elles ne peuvent qu'imaginer…si elles avaient vus comme moi, la fois où...**

- Partie à trois… oubliette…

Sur le coup, elle se tait aussitôt.

**- Je n'ai rien dit, absolument rien dit… mais bon ce n'est pas comme si t'assumais pas ton homosexualité.**

- Je te rappelle que c'est ta faute justement si je suis gay…

**- HEIN ? Mais c'est faux, tu as toujours été attiré par les mecs ! **s'exclame outrée ma démone.

- Faux ! Tu devrais avoir honte. Tu as commencé avec tes allusions alors que je n'avais que huit ans !!

**- C'était pour ton bien, tu as commencé à trouvé mignonne la fille que tu rencontrais tous les matins en allant à l'académie. Je me devais de te faire revenir dans le droit chemin et te montrer que la beauté se trouvait aussi sur un visage d'ange de garçon de ton âge… même si je me serai bien passé de te montrer celui là si j'avais su où ça allait te mener…** finit-elle en murmurant la dernière partie de la phrase que je fus le seul à entendre.

- C'est bien ce que je dis… j'aurai terminé bi si tu n'avais pas été là. C'est toi qui m'a dégouté de la gent féminine…

**- Moi ?** s'exclame-t-elle à nouveau outrée. **Mais je suis la perfection même de la femme.**

- Ça c'est sûr ! Pipelette comme ce n'est pas permis, chiante en période de fécondation, trouvant toujours à redire sur mes tenues, capricieuse en n'en plus pouvoir, jalouse à chaque mec hétéro en compagnie de jeunes filles que l'on croisait et j'en pense, fis-je dans ma barbe mais assez distinctement pour que tout le monde entende.

Sur le coup, elle s'est retournée vers la fenêtre pour bouder.

- Ah oui et j'ai oublié se vexant pour un rien quand on dit quelque chose qui ne te conviens pas.

**- Ingrat !**

- Mais ou moi aussi je t'aime Kyuu-Chan !

Sa réaction ne se fait pas attendre, elle se transforme en renard à neuf queues d'une taille de deux mètres se jetant ensuite sur moi ses griffes en avant. Je souris en attendant patiemment qu'elle arrive jusqu'à moi. La peur se fait sentir aux alentours. Mais discréditer ma renarde ne suffit pas, si je veux que l'on m'accepte… du moins le temps que j'en ai fini avec les couples et mon père, je dois passer par là. Alors qu'elle se trouve à quelques centimètres de moi, sa patte s'abat sur moi. D'un geste, je pare ses quatre griffes entre les doigts de ma main droite sans le moindre effort alors que l'autre se relève vers moi. Je fais de même avec ma main gauche avant de renvoyer le corps imposant de la renarde contre la paroi, sous la fenêtre où elle se trouvait quelques minutes plus tôt.

Elle se relève doucement. Elle sourit puis finit par rire franchement avant de me demander :

**- Quand ?**

- Ce matin avant de venir.

**- Je n'ai rien remarqué.**

- Tu ne peux rien faire même si tu le sais.

**- Oui mais quand tu bloques ma puissance, même si je ne peux rien faire je le sais, je le ressens.**

Je souris.

- Quand tu es obnubilé par quelque chose ayant un rapport de près ou de loin avec le sexe, tu ne vois plus rien. Enfin à partir du moment où je fais cela progressivement, tu ne ressentiras aucun changement. Quand tu as une idée en tête, je peux faire de toi ce que je veux sans même que tu t'en aperçoives…

**- Obnubilé ? Et par quoi ?**

- La partie à trois que je t'ai promis, princesse !

**- Ce qui signifie que je ne peux plus que me transforme que deux fois… tu fais chié gamin. **

Elle grogne mais au moment où j'allais reprendre, je suis interrompu par un bruit sourd provenant de mon ventre. Oups !

**- Ne me dit pas que tu as encore faim ? Tu as bouffé dix bols ce matin !!**

- Vi mais je n'avais pas mangé depuis avant-hier soir, je te fais remarquer alors en bonne mère poule que tu es, tu vas me faire le plaisir de te transformer en une belle jeune fille et tu vas filer me ramener une dizaine de bols de ramen brûlants, n'est-ce pas ?

**- En clair cela signifie que si je n'y vais pas, tu oublies la partie à trois ?**

- On ne peut rien te cacher, princesse !

Elle grogne encore une fois alors qu'elle prend l'apparence d'une fille aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux d'un noir intense avant de disparaître par la fenêtre.

Je me retourne vers l'assemblée.

- D'autres question ?

- Pourquoi avoir voulu cacher ta puissance vu que tu as le contrôle de Kyuubi comme nous avons pu le constater ? Cela aurait été plus simple, me demande Homura Mitokado.

- Non, vous vous trompez Mitokado-San. Si le fait d'être faible pouvait être une menace au cas où Kyuubi prendrai possession de mon corps en faisait frissonner plus d'un, cela aurait été bien pire si on avait appris que justement je la « contrôlais » à la perfection, pouvant donc l'utiliser aisément. Et cela voulait dire que je pouvais me servir d'elle pour me venger de toutes les personnes m'ayant tabassé et laissé pour mort dans la rue en sang lorsque j'étais plus jeune. Vous ne faîtes pas parti de ces personnes là, monsieur, c'est entre-autre pour cela que vous avez mon respect le plus total. Mais ceux qui sont dans ce cas, ce qui représente quatre-vingt dix pour cent des ninjas adultes ici présents, auraient eu bien plus peur et auraient sans doute réussi à vous convaincre vous et d'autres membres du conseil qu'il était préférable de m'éliminer plutôt que de me laisser un moyen de me venger.

Un silence suit ma déclaration. Je vois alors Homuro s'approcher de moi et s'incliner.

- Je vous présente toutes les excuses d'avoir été assez stupide pour ne pas voir ses agissements.

- Je vous remercie mais s'il ya des personnes qui doivent s'excuser auprès de moi ce n'est sûrement pas vous monsieur.

Il se relève mais alors qu'il allait répondre, je sens une odeur que j'apprécie beaucoup me chatouiller les narines. Je tourne la tête vers l'endroit où tous les regards sont tournés et aperçois ma démone tout sourire avec _**UN**_ seul bol de ramen en main.

- Il me semble en avoir demandé dix, princesse ?

**- En effet mais je pense que tu vas toi-même te rendre dans ton restaurent préféré gamin !  
**

Je la fixe un regard interrogatif.

**- Tu ne devineras jamais qui je viens de voir en train de déguster un bol de ramen !**

Je fronce les sourcils. Son sourire signifie que la trouvaille vaut le détour.

**- Si je te dis vacances, brun, yeux verts et si je rajoute que tu as passé avec lui un moment d'extase parfait près d'un étang où brillait le reflet de la lune, tu me réponds ?**

Je reste abasourdis un instant avant de reprendre.

- Ulrick ?

A suivre !

* * *

Une ombre, dans un coin, tremblant d'une rage millénaire brusquement réveillée. Autour d'elle, des volutes de haine se propagent peu à peu alors qu'un sourire meurtrier étire ses lèvres. Quel horrible dilemme ! Hache ou gourdin à clous ?

Naruto : Azerty va te tuer, miss ?

Moi : Pourquoi ?

Naruto : Le prénom d'Ulrick a tendance à faire ressortit une aura meurtrière à ton égard…

Sasuke (aura meurtrière autour de son corps) : … et il n'y a pas qu'à elle…

Naruto (rajoutant une couche) : Je crois même que ce prénom a le même effet sur Hagane… ?

Moi : Oups !

Itachi : Tu n'as qu'à changer et mettre quelqu'un d'autre…

Moi : Mais non, je ne peux pas, je l'avais prévu depuis un bail ça…

Naruto : Paix à ton âme !

Moi : Mais… mais… ZE NE VEUX PAS MOURIR MOI !!

Azerty (les yeux débordant de folie. Enfin… encore plus que d'habitude quoi !) : A bon ? La présence de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-prénom-et-que-tu-l'as-fais-rapparaître-quand-même n'est pas en soit une forme de suicide ?

Itachi : Et d'ailleurs, je n'étais pas sensé être dans ce chapitre ?

Moi : Désolée, j'ai rajouté un chapitre XD !

Sasuke : Pour changer…

Moi : AH ! Tu veux plus me tuer, n'est-ce pas ?

Sasuke : Ca dépend…

Moi : De quoi ?

Sasuke : De si tu vas mettre cet abruti d'Ulrick dans les bras et le lit de Naruto…

Moi :… heu…

Sasuke : Mais encore ?

Moi (partant en courant) : ZE VEUX PAS MOURIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR !!


	59. Chapter 59

**Titre de la fiction : "Sous le masque"**

**Titre du chapitre: **_Le dernier nom pour la partie à trois !_

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Yaoi - Drame - Aventure/suspens - OCC justifié plus tard pour Naruto - UA - humour**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi que le monde dans lequel ils évoluent.**

**Note : Donc, ceci est ma deuxième fic sur Naruto ! Sasuke a bien déserté Konoha mais il est revenu après avoir tué Orochimaru. Ma fan fiction démarre quelques mois après son retour donc SPOIL de la première partie !**

* * *

**Réponses aux commentaires anonymes:**

Et vi **chloé leblanc**, tu avais raison mais à ce moment là, je ne pouvais pas te le dire XD!! Merci beaucoup pour ton compliments :)! La suite est là ;)! Kiss! ! !

Merci pour tes compliments **Shashiin **et ta façon toujours humoristique d'introduire tes commentaires!! Et tu demandes pourquoi Azerty se met en colère dès que je prononce ce nom.. ben je sais pas, peut-être que dans cette fic, Ulrich est le premier mec avec qui Naruto couche à part Sasuke XD!! Merci pour tes encouragements :)! Kiss! ! !

Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments **cc**! Tu ne peux pas décrocher de ma fic ?? (sautille partout) KYAAAAA, suis contente!! La suite est là, merci encore :)! Kiss! ! !

Merci beaucoup** iwaka-kawai** pour tes compliments :)! Lol, tu dois être un des seuls à aimer Ulrich XD!! Tu ne vois pas comment Naruto pourrai finir avec Sasuke... c'est normal, c'est le but recherché, et oui, cette fic est bel et bien un Sasu/Naru XD!! Je te cite :" Naruto finit marié à Lee et il ont pour témoin Orochimaru et Sasuke"... XD! XD! XD! On dirai que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir de l'imagination qui déborde XD! Et oui, tous le monde entend la conversation de Narutio et de Kyuubi dans la bulle rouge (qui est très pratique d'ailleurs)! La suite est là!! Kiss! ! !

Lol, cela aurait été dégueulasse **MGA**, je vous les promis et je vous en rabâche tellement les oreilles XD, si je ne l'avais pas fait, cela aurait vraiment été dégueulasse!! Sinon, oui la partie à trois est bel et bien avec Ulrich... quoi que avec moi fait se méfier XD!! Kiss ! ! !

* * *

Bonne lecture ! ! !

_Je fronce les sourcils. Son sourire signifie que la trouvaille vaut le détour._

_**- Si je te dis vacances, brun, yeux vert et si je rajoute que tu as passé avec lui un moment d'extase parfait près d'un étang où brillait le reflet de la lune, tu me réponds ?**_

_Je reste abasourdit un instant avant de reprendre._

_- Ulrick ?_

**Chapitre 58 : Le dernier nom pour la partie à trois !**

**(Ou comment l'auteur est fière de sa trouvaille XD !!)**

Je regarde Kyuubi, les yeux ouverts sous la surprise.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait là ?

J'ai de ces questions moi…

**- Ah ça, je n'en ai aucune idée mais tu pourrais aller le voir pour lui demander justement…**

Bon, ok, il y a Ulrick et après ?

**- C'est toi qui cherchait un mec de plus pour la partie à trois, non ? On peut dire que ce beau gosse tombe à pic !!**

Elle marque un point mais…

- Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il voudra…

**- C'est pour cela et accessoirement pour manger que tu vas te rendre immédiatement là bas, gamin !**

Je soupire, murmurant un « irrécupérable » avant de me tourner vers l'assemblée.

- Vous avez d'autres questions ?

Le silence me répond. Au bout de quelques minutes, je finis par m'incliner légèrement.

- Dans ce cas, je vais prendre congé. Si des questions vous reviennent, Tsunade-Sama n'aura qu'à me prévenir via la façon habituelle, conclue-je avant de me tourner vers Kyuubi.

- Toi princesse, tu restes là !

**- Mais pourquoi ?**

- Parce que de un, tu as déjà fait assez de bêtises comme ça pour aujourd'hui et de deux si tu veux vraiment ta partie à trois ce soir, tu me laisses faire. Tu serais capable de tout ficher par terre avec ton tact.

**- Mais heu…  
**

Elle me fait un magnifique regard tout mignon, du genre que je ne peux rien refuser…

**- Alors juste regarder sans venir vous importuner ??**

- Si tu veux, répondis-je en souriant.

Et dans la seconde qui suit je me retrouve dans la rue avec à mes côtés ma démone préférée. La route jusqu'au restaurant se fait dans un silence absolu, même si Kyuubi est toute excitée : se tortillant les mains, sautant d'un pied sur l'autre… elle m'énerve.

C'est vrai qu'Ulrick serai pas mal comme troisième personne du trio mais faut-il encore qu'il le veuille… cela fait quand même plus de deux mois…

Nous finissons par arriver chez Ichiraku et alors que ma renarde prend une table plus loin, mon regard se pose sur Ulrick. Ses cheveux châtains sont toujours levés en pic sur sa tête, son visage est encore plus fin que dans mes souvenirs et lorsque ses yeux se lèvent, comme quelques mois au paravent, je me noie dans ses émeraudes brillants de milles éclats. En me voyant le dévorer des yeux ouvertement, il détourne le regard, les joues légèrement rougies.

Je finis par me diriger au bar vers le patron du restaurant.

- Vous me mettez comme d'habitude ! dis-je en souriant.

- NARUTO ? Alors c'était vrai ! Je suis si heureuse de te revoir ! s'exclame Ayame en se jetant dans mes bras.

J'avais toujours pensé qu'elle avait un faible pour moi… comme Hinata. Au début sans doute mais maintenant, c'est plus de l'amitié et de l'admiration qu'autre chose. Et puis, elle se passionne pour un autre jeune homme depuis peu.

- Combien de bols ? continue-t-elle en s'éloignant un peu.

- Dix !

- Dix ??

- Oui, je n'ai pas mangé hier, j'ai faim !

- Alors dix ramen au miso, dix !

Je me retourne alors vers ma proie que je tiens à mettre dans mon lit ce soir avant de me diriger à sa table.

- Puis-je ?

Il lève son regard vert sur moi, un sourire irrésistible sur le visage.

- Bien sûr ! me répondit-il le rouge aux joues.

Mais alors que je m'assois, je sens deux présences pénétrer dans le restaurent. Deux présences que je connais que trop bien et qui m'informent que tu n'es pas loin. Quelques secondes plus tard, Sakura, Kakashi et toi vous asseyez à une table non loin de moi. Je n'ai pas bougé mes yeux, toujours fixés sur le jeune homme devant moi.

- Alors comment vas-tu Ulrick ?

Sur le coup, il ouvre de grands yeux étonnés.

- Vous me connaissez ? me demande-t-il encore sous la surprise.

Je forme quelques gestes avant de prendre l'apparence d'un jeune homme aux cheveux mauves clairs alors que mes yeux prennent la couleur de mon homologue. Lorsque la fumée s'évapore, un cri raisonne :

- KYO ??

Je fais mon plus beau sourire.

- Mon vrai nom est Naruto mais oui, pour toi c'est Kyo, lui répondis-je tout sourire.

Une fois remit de sa surprise, il reprend contenance, perdant toute trace de timidité. Il est vraiment particulier. Par moment, on dirait une copie conforme d'Hinata et la seconde d'après c'est l'audace en personne.

- Je savais bien que tu étais ninja, me dit-il d'un ton songeur.

- Je ne te l'ai jamais caché.

Il me sourit de plus belle.

- Et la jeune femme qui se faisait passer pour ta femme était aussi ninja ?

- Oui, elle est même Hokage !!

Il me regarde avec des yeux ronds.

- Tsunade-Sama était cette femme aux cheveux d'ébène ?

Je hoche la tête en silence alors qu'Ayame m'apporte pour commencer trois bols de nouilles.

- Alors que viens-tu faire à Konoha ? demande-je à mon ex-amant en avalant ma première ration.

- Je suis venu avec un ami. Cela fait un mois que notre village est attaqué par des brigands qui pillent nos salles de jeux, les différentes maisons sur leur passage et les personnes qu'ils rencontrent. On est venu de la part du village demander votre aide pour les stopper.

- Je vois. Vous êtes déjà allé voir l'Hokage ?

- Heu oui, c'était un jeune homme brun… il nous a dit qu'il nous assignerait une équipe demain.

J'acquiesce.

- Tu sais où tu dors cette nuit ?

Question tout à fait innocente qui le fait le sourire.

- A l'hôtel, mon ami a réservé une chambre pour tous les deux.

Alors que je finis à peine mes trois bols, la même quantité atterrie à mes côtés. Je remercie Ayame avec un grand sourire avant de voir mon cher ami se lever.

- Bon, je vais y aller. Je suis heureux de t'avoir revu Kyo… enfin Naruto !

Je lui souris avant de répondre.

- Tout le plaisir était pour moi.

Et quelques minutes plus tard, il est dehors. Je le suis du regard un instant avant d'entendre un raclement de gorge.

**- Tu n'as pas avancé beaucoup gamin !**

- Tu veux que je te dise… tu es bien trop pressée princesse !

**- Il part demain, c'est ce soir ou jamais !**

- On a tout l'après-midi Kyu…

Entre temps, beaucoup de monde avait pénétré dans le restaurent. Des ANBU dissimulés sous des allures de civils alors que les villageois, eux, avaient déserté le restaurent depuis longtemps. Ils me prennent vraiment pour un con…

Ayame revient avec mes quatre derniers bols alors que je reprends ma véritable apparence.

**- Et le troisième c'est qui ? C'est vrai parce que même si tu arrives à convaincre le beau gosse de faire cette partie à trois, il reste toujours la deuxième mystérieuse personne que tu as pris grand soin de cacher dans ta petite tête d'humain pour que je ne puisse rien savoir.**

- Ne tant fais pas, cette personne sera tout à fait d'accord…

**- Il n'est pas moche au moins ? Parce que bon, une partie à trois c'est bien beau mais s'il n'est pas…**

- Ne t'inquiète pas princesse !

**- Que je ne m'inquiète pas ? C'est la meilleure ! Avec ce que tu m'as fait chier pour cacher ce fameux jeune homme, désolée mais j'ai de quoi m'inquiéter !**

A ce moment là, alors que rassasié je termine mon dixième bol, Kyuubi se lève. En moins d'une seconde, elle se transforme.

Devant mes yeux, se trouve alors un jeune homme les cheveux corbeaux avec des reflets bleus lui descendant jusqu'aux fesses, attachés en tresse, un regard aussi noirs que l'ébène sous une peau légèrement halé mais moins que la mienne. Il est habillé d'un pantalon blanc moulant à la perfection sa taille fine et ses jambes minces, laissant apercevoir son nombril. Son haut court est noir aussi moulant que son pantalon alors qu'il porte par-dessus une chemise banche à manches longues ouvertes.

**- Est-il aussi beau que moi ? **s'élève sa voix sensuelle et provocante.

Je souris tout en dévorant du regard le magnifique spécimen devant moi.

**- Ne suis-je pas bien plus beau que lui puisque je représente ce que tu qualifies toi-même de ton « type de mec idéal » ?**

Il n'y a pas à dire, là Kyuubi, fille ou pas, elle est, en cet instant, un appel au viol sans ménagement.

Doucement elle s'avance vers moi avec une démarche féline et sensuelle.

**- Ce qu'il y a de bien d'être en toi, gamin, c'est que je sais tout. Du genre de mec que tu préfères, au moindre de tes fantasmes… alors…**

Elle tourne doucement ma chaise vers elle, déposant ses doigts fins sur la virilité en proie à une nouvelle ascension.

**- Accepterais-tu de passez la soirée avec moi, beau gosse ?**

Dans son regard brille cette lueur amusée. N'attendant pas de réponse de ma part, elle finit par se reculer.

- C'était ta dernière transformation, tu n'as plus assez de puissance pour en effectuer une nouvelle, princesse…

Elle tourne sa tête vers moi en me tirant la langue, ce qui sous cette apparence me fait un effet monstre. Je me lève alors, déposant l'argent pour le repas, me rapprochant de ma renarde avant de me mettre face à elle. Ma main relève son menton alors que je plonge mon regard bleu dans ses pupilles noires. Doucement je dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes alors que la panique s'empare d'elle.

- A trop jouer avec le feu, on se brûle ! lui dis-je un petit sourire en coin avant de reprendre. Je ne peux pas refuser ce genre proposition. Je serai très heureux de partager ma soirée avec vous jeune homme, conclue-je, en passant à côté d'elle pour me diriger vers la sortie.

Elle reste figée quelques secondes avant de se placer entre moi et la porte.

**- Gamin, cela veut-il dire ce que je pense que cela veut dire ?**

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu penses, princesse !

**- Non, ne joue pas à ça avec moi gamin !**

Je me rapproche d'elle et murmure à son oreille.

- Ça a toujours été toi, la deuxième personne, Kyuu…

Je la pousse légèrement, reprenant la direction vers la sortie mais arrivé juste devant la porte, un éclat de voix me stoppe.

**- JE NE SUIS PAS PIRE QUE LEE ! **s'exclame ma renarde outrée après avoir réalisé tout ce que sous entendait ce que je venais de dire.

- Niveau pile électrique, si ! Et puis si lui il hurle des « fougues de la jeunesse vaincra » à tue-tête, toi tu fais pareil avec le sexe qui est la seule force au monde capable de vaincre je ne sais quoi…

Je laisse ma phrase en suspens, me retournant vers elle alors que j'allais ouvrir la porte du restaurent. Son regard noir, qui ressemble étrangement au tien, se fixe quelques secondes dans mes prunelles. Puis d'un geste rapide, j'envoie un kunai en sa direction qu'elle évite une première fois m'interrogeant du regard.

- Tu ne peux plus te retransformer et là tu es vraiment un appel à la luxure Kyuu…

Elle esquisse un sourire en coin et se laisse toucher par le retour de l'arme avant de disparaître aussitôt. Le kunai revient tel un boomerang dans ma main dans la seconde qui suit. Je le range négligemment au niveau de ma ceinture alors que je sors définitivement du restaurent.

_« Tu ne dis rien ?_

_- (Mode hystérique professionnelle) Je vais participer à une partie à trois avec deux beaux spécimens devant moi ! Je vais participer à une partie à trois avec deux beaux spécimens devant moi ! Je vais…_

_- STOP !_

_-(Toujours mode hystérique professionnelle) Je vais participer à une partie à trois avec deux beaux spécimens devant moi ! Je vais participer à une partie…_

_- ÇA SUFFIT OU CE SOIR IL N'Y AURA RIEN DU TOUT !_

_- "Je vais participer à une partie à trois avec deux beaux spécimens devant moi ! Je..."_

_- BORDEL KYUU, TU SAIS TRÈS BIEN QUE J'ENTENDS AUSSI TES PENSÉES !!_

_- …_

_- Merci ! »_

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement avant de me diriger vers l'hôpital. J'aurai le temps de retrouver Ulrich dans l'après midi, il faut que je laisse une petite heure pour qu'il se remette du fait que je suis là… sous un autre nom… si je le brusque il se refermera aussi vite.

Je finis par arriver à l'endroit désiré. Dans un silence absolu et tel un fantôme je me dirige vers la chambre que je souhaite. Face à moi, ton frère est couché sur un lit les yeux ouverts, regardant le plafond, enchaîné de toute part.

A mon entré, il tourne son regard vers moi.

- Ça va ? lui demande-je.

Ses pupilles dans lesquelles j'aperçois toute sa tristesse se posent sur la fenêtre.

- Ça pourrai être pire, ça pourrais être mieux…

Le silence s'installe avant qu'il ne reprenne.

- _Il_ est venu…

Je soupire.

- Je suppose que cela n'a pas été la joie… Kyuubi te demande de l'excuser. Elle parle toujours sans réfléchir.

- Ce n'est pas grave, soupire-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Je sens alors _sa _présence aux abords de la fenêtre. Après la bourde de Kyuubi, cela ne va pas être évident de les mettre ensemble ces deux là.

- J'ai eu une discussion avec le conseil et les ninjas du village, je leur ai remis l'ordre de mission du Troisième. D'ici peu tu devrais retrouver un semblant de liberté.

Entre sa captivité, son combat avec Kisame et sa blessure, ton frère est exténué. Il n'a pas du sentir la présence de Kakashi.

- Cela ne sert à rien si _lui_ ne m'accepte pas…

- Laisse-lui un peu de temps. Cela a du lui faire beaucoup d'un coup… laissez-vous du temps…

Ses yeux se ferment. Son visage est toujours aussi inexpressif. C'est un Uchiwa, il ne montrera pas ce qu'il ressent. Toutes ces paroles ont été prononcées avec une neutralité déconcertante.

D'un coup ses paupières s'ouvrent, plantant son regard sang dans le mien.

- Pour ton père ?

- D'après ce que je sais, il est dans le coma pour le moment, je dois demander plus d'informations à Tsunade quand je la verrai.

- Et pour sa mémoire ?

- J'ai donné le livre avec les instructions à ton frère. Il va falloir que vous soyez synchro tous les deux donc…

- Il va falloir que je lui explique mon geste, je sais. Mais je ne lui en parlerai qu'à lui, je ne veux que personne d'autre soit au courant !

La fin de sa phrase est rêche et remplie de menace.

- Ne tant fait pas, j'ai aussi mes secrets. Je ne dirai rien.

C'est à ce moment là que pénètre dans la pièce successivement toi et Tsunade. Tes yeux passent de ton frère à moi avant de se bloquer dans ceux d'Itachi. Tes virgules noires dansent au font de tes yeux rouges alors que ses pupilles sont elles aussi enclenchées.

Tsunade, elle, pose son regard sur moi et j'y descelle une pointe de culpabilité.

- Hokage(s)-Sama, prononçons en même temps le faux déserteur et moi.

- Naruto, je suis désolée si…

- C'est du passé ! la coupe-je. Cela fait longtemps que j'ai oublié.

Elle hoche la tête mais son regard reste triste.

- D'après les dires de Kyuubi, le prisonnier et toi aurait été amant, est-ce exact ?

Le ton de sa voix est redevenu autoritaire, comme il doit être d'un Hokage… mais en quoi ma vie privée regarde le village ? En plus avec Kakashi dans les parages, on est mal.

- Ce n'était pas sa faute, c'est moi qui l'ai fais chanter !

La voix de ton frère est fière et dure. Et par sa phrase, je comprends tout. Puisque notre ancien professeur est là, autant l'expliquer ici.

- Le conseil n'a aucun souci à se faire, je savais avant cet événement qu'Itachi était un espion de Konoha. Par contre, il ment. Il ne m'a pas fait de chantage mais nous avons agis par cet acte pour le village.

La surprise se lit aisément dans les émotions de Tsunade et de Kakashi alors que de toi, je n'aperçois qu'un froncement de sourcil… pour changer… Je me tourne complètement vers toi. Ne serai-ce que par fierté, tu ne me contrediras pas.

- Itachi m'avait déjà expliqué pour mon père ainsi que pour sa perte de mémoire si je puis dire. Dans mes recherches, j'ai vite découvert qu'il fallait absolument deux Sharigan à sa plus grande évolution pour contrer les effets du sort qu'Orochimaru avait lancé au Yondaime. Après quelques heures de réflexion, sachant que « tuer son meilleur ami » pour avoir le Mangekyou avait différent sens, Itachi et moi sommes tombés d'accord. Connaissant votre fierté Hokage-Sama ainsi que l'attention que vous me portiez, l'idée que cette scène aurait pu réveiller la forme la plus évolué de vos yeux est apparue comme possible... et cela fut le cas.

Le silence suit ma déclaration. Je sens Kakashi s'éloigner. Il a besoin de réfléchir. Itachi laisse transparaitre une légère surprise mais se ressaisit très vite alors que tes virgules se rassemblent au centre de ta pupille en me dévisageant.

Tu n'as pas aimé du tout mon explication. Ce qui est normal puisque tu sais très bien que ton frère ne m'a parlé de mon père qu'après que l'on est couché ensemble…

Tsunade me regarde mais n'est pas aussi dupe que je le pensais. Elle ne me croit pas, cependant elle ne fait aucun commentaire, puis se tourne vers Itachi.

- Nous avons besoin de vérifier quelques détails, si ce que nous a dit Naruto est juste, vous serez libre de circuler dans le village sous la surveillance de trois ANBU. De plus vous n'aurez bien entendu pas le droit de quitter Konoha et pour commencer, désactivez vos yeux.

Ton frère obéit de suite sans rechigner, acquiesçant d'un signe de tête. Je me penche près de l'oreille de ton frère.

- _Il_ était là pendant mon explication, laisse-lui quelques jours, je suis sûr que cela s'arrangera.

Sans attendre, je vous salue avant de sauter par la fenêtre, mais au moment de disparaître la voix de ton frère raisonne.

- Merci !

Je stoppe mon geste, me retourne un instant vers lui.

- Tu me remercieras le jour où vous serez ensemble. A plus Ita.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je suis loin de l'hôpital. J'aurai pu demander des nouvelles de mon père à Tsunade mais il faut que je retrouve Ulrich parce qu'il commence quand même à se faire tard… Bon ok, j'ai aussi peur des conséquences que cela va engendrer. Je me suis juré d'en finir quand cette histoire serai fini…

Mes pas me mènent dans le village. Les regards à mon égard sont étranges. On dirait qu'ils ne savent pas quoi penser. En même temps, je les comprends. Ils m'ont tous détesté en tant que Naruto et m'ont adulé sous le nom de Kitsune. Cependant ce qui me préoccupe c'est l'étrange sensation qui s'initie en moi.

Ce n'est pas de la peur que je ressens venant des gens que je croise, ce n'est pas non plus de l'admiration. C'est juste un questionnement… un questionnement qui part de plus en plus sur le positif… NON ! Ils ne vont quand même pas changer d'avis à mon sujet, un ou deux jours avant que je mette fin à mes jours ?

Ça m'énerve ! Pourquoi ai-je cette culpabilité qui me tord le cœur un peu plus au fur et à mesure que je m'enfonce dans le village ?

- Naruto ?

Je me retourne vers la voix qui me sort de mes réflexions et tombe immédiatement dans deux émeraudes. J'aime beaucoup ses yeux mais en cet instant, ils ont quelque chose… quelque chose de particulier… de si particulier que je sens mon cœur s'accélérer.

- Tu vas bien ?

Sa voix me ramène une nouvelle fois à la réalité.

- Heu... oui, désolé, j'étais dans mes pensées.

Doucement il baisse sa tête, brisant le contact de nos yeux, les joues légèrement rouge.

- Tu… tu dois aller quelque part ou tu as un peu de temps ? me demande-t-il timidement.

Je souris. Il veut bien. Mais acceptera-t-il de faire ça à trois ?

- Non, je n'ai rien de prévu. Tu veux aller te balader un peu ?

Il relève son visage vers moi, encrant son regard vert sur moi dans lequel j'aperçois une lueur de victoire… Une lueur de victoire ? Il a changé légèrement on dirait. Je souris de plus belle alors qu'il acquiesce d'un signe de tête.

Nous prenons la direction de la forêt dans un silence absolu, se contentant de ressentir la présence de l'autre. Et étrangement, je me sens bien, apaisé. C'est comme si le vide en moi, en cet instant, était comblé.

Doucement sa main vient caresser la mienne dans le balancement de nos bras avant qu'il ne se décide à prendre mes doigts entre les siens. Ce toucher me fait frissonner. Nous restons ainsi à nous balader une heure. On parle peu, du temps, des fleurs que l'on rencontre. Rien d'autre.

Nous finissons par rentrer au village et je sens ses doigts lâcher les miens pour déposer sa main sur ma joue. Je me penche légèrement vers lui, scellant nos lèvres dans un chaste baiser. Je me sens vibrer de l'intérieur. Ses lèvres sur les miennes me font quitter la terre pour un merveilleux voyage vers l'infini. Je ne me rappelle pas qu'il me faisait un tel effet… mais cela n'a pas d'importance ou si, au contraire cela en a. Cela prouve qu'il n'y a plus que toi qui me fais vibrer et cela me rend légèrement euphorique.

Lorsque je me recule, il a les joues en feu mais un sourire satisfait trône sur son visage.

- Ce soir, près du lac où l'on s'est reposé il y a quelques minutes vers neuf heures, cela te va ? demande-je tendrement.

Il rougit de plus belle avant de bredouiller un « oui ».

Puis doucement, il s'éloigne de moi. Je le suis jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse totalement, repassant mes doigts sur mes lèvres. Ce que j'ai ressentit en cet instant était si magique, comme…

- Naruto ?

La voix qui vient de m'interrompre est autoritaire. Je soupire discrètement avant de me retourner. Cette fois, Kyuubi ne sera pas là pour dire des conneries.

- Kakashi senpai, que puis-je faire pour vous ? demande-je sourire aux lèvres.

A suivre !

* * *

Moi (s'en va discrètement) :…

Sasuke et Naruto (fou de colère): LA PARTIE A TROIS SERA AVEC KYUUBI ET ULRICH ??

Moi : Ouaip ! Et je suis sûre que sur le coup je vous scie sur place ! Vous ne vous y attendiez pas non ?

Sasuke (retenu par Naruto) : JE VAIS LA TUER !

Moi : Tiens, cela faisait longtemps que l'on ne l'avait pas entendu cette réplique XD !!

Kyuubi (bave) : Moi, cela me convient à la perfection…Tu veux mon avis, des idées comme ça, tu devrais en avoir plus souvent !!

Azerty : Si je trouve un moyen de me métamorphoser, on fait une partie à quatre ?? (Zyeux de p'tit chat no jutsu !)

Moi : Ben, faut dire qu'au départ ce n'était pas prévu mais j'en ai besoin pour un petit truc particulier dans les chapitres suivants…

Naruto : On va encore souffrir…

Moi : Viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, mais dis-toi : « qui aime bien, châtie bien » !

Naruto : Sasuke et moi, on se passerait bien de ton affection pour le coup…

Moi : Peut-être mais JE VOUS AIME TOUS LES DEUX !

Itachi : Et moi dans l'histoire ?

Moi : Ben quoi, tu es apparu dans ce chapitre comme s'était prévu, non ?

Itachi : Oui.

Moi : Donc, tu n'as rien à dire !

Itachi : Juste comme ça, les derniers scans que tu as lus serai-t-il la raison de ton dénigrement à mon égard ?

Moi : C'est que tu es intelligent en plus !!

Itachi : MAIS CE N'EST PAS MA FAUTE SI L'AUTEUR ORIGINAL M'A FAIT COMME ÇA !!

Moi : Peut-être mais c'est comme ça alors repasse quand je serai calmée !

Itachi : Cela fait plus d'un mois…

Moi : Et ben attends un mois de plus…

Itachi :…

* * *

Ce délire a été écrit pendant the combat dans les scan que l'on attend depuis le début donc ce qui ont lu comprenne le pourquoi du dénigrement d'Itachi ;)!!


	60. Chapter 60

**Titre de la fiction : "Sous le masque"**

**Titre du chapitre: **_Discussions et petit plaisir_

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Yaoi - Drame - Aventure/suspens - OCC justifié plus tard pour Naruto - UA - humour**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi que le monde dans lequel ils évoluent.**

**Note : Donc, ceci est ma deuxième fic sur Naruto ! Sasuke a bien déserté Konoha mais il est revenu après avoir tué Orochimaru. Ma fan fiction démarre quelques mois après son retour donc SPOIL de la première partie !**

* * *

**Réponses aux commentaires anonymes:**

Et oui **cc**, c'était Kyuubi XD!! Et après on se demande pourquoi je suis fière de ma trouvaille!! Merci de tes compliments :)! La suite est là! Kiss! ! !

Merci pour tes compliments et tes encouragements **Shashiin**:)! Et vraiment j'adore tes mises en scène à chaque commentaire ;)! Kiss! ! !

C'était voulu **chloé leblanc**, personne ne l'a trouvé, je suis fière de moi pour le coup !! Merci à toi pour tes compliments, tes encouragements et ta fidélité à chaque chapitre que je poste :)! Et niveau suspens, ce fin de chapitre devrait te plaire!! Kiss ! ! !

Et vi la partie à trois enfin **MGA**, toute belle, toute chaude dans ce chapitre!! Kiss! ! !

Hi, hi, contente que cela soit resté une surprise jusqu'au bout **Charlly**! Reine du suspens et des rebondissements... ohhhhhhhh, suis toute rouge, merci :)! La suite est là!! Kiss! ! !

Tu me la répète** iwaka-kawai**, C'EST PAS TON ULRICH, C'EST LE MIEN XD!! Et non, c'est un Sasu/Naru même si cela n'en a pas l'air XD!! Merci pour tes compliments :)! Kiss! ! !

* * *

Bonne lecture ! ! !

_La voix qui vient de m'interrompre est autoritaire. Je soupire discrètement avant de me retourner. Cette fois, Kyuubi ne sera pas là pour dire des conneries._

_- Kakashi senpai, que puis-je faire pour vous ? demande-je sourire aux lèvres._

**Chapitre 59 : Discussions et petit plaisir**

Il reste un instant surpris par ma façon de l'appeler. Il faut avouer que je l'interpellais par des « sensei » lorsque je jouais le rôle du gamin irréfléchi. Une fois remit, il pose son regard remplis de culpabilité sur moi.

- Je suis désolé, c'est moi qui est eu cette id…

- C'est du passé, je ne vous en veux pas. Je comprends ce que vous avez fait et je vous ai pardonné depuis longtemps.

Je le sens sourire tristement derrière son masque.

- Oublions ce sujet, je suppose que vous vouliez me parler d'autre chose, n'est-ce pas ?

Il encre à nouveau son seul œil dans mon regard.

- Itachi !

Sa voix tremble en prononçant ce nom mais on y voit aussi tout ce que cela implique. De la tendresse, de la peur, de l'émotion, de l'amour… simplement.

Je lève mon visage vers le ciel, me détournant un peu de lui.

- Lorsque j'ai sondé son esprit la première fois, j'ai posé une question particulière. Je lui ai demandé qui était pour lui les trois personnes les plus chères à son cœur. Il n'a répondu que deux noms.

Mon regard se repose sur lui alors qu'il boit mes paroles avec avidité. En son sein, se mélange la peur et l'espoir.

- Son frère et vous.

Je sens peu à peu l'euphorie l'envahir même si je décèle un léger doute.

- J'ai continué un peu mes recherches au sein de sa mémoire et est découvert votre relation… ou du moins l'ébauche de votre relation. Il ne vous a jamais oublié ; ni vous, ni le pendentif qu'il a toujours gardé avec précaution près de lui. Il n'a aucunement déserté et a toujours accordé plus d'importance au village qu'à lui-même.

Sous entendu, il n'a couché avec moi que pour le village… je sais c'est gros.

- Laissez-vous une chance. Vous avez tout à y gagner.

Nous restons quelques secondes face à face avant qu'il ne finisse par disparaître. Je repars à mon tour vers mon appartement.

Vas-tu venir ? Cette question me hante. C'est idiot mais j'ai peur de notre confrontation. Savais-tu qui j'étais ou faisais-tu simplement semblant devant Neji ?

Neji, quand on parle du loup. J'arrête mes pas alors que ses yeux haineux se posent sur moi. Il est simplement là, devant la porte de mon appartement. Sa voix s'élève alors, dure et sèche.

- Pourquoi ?

Je laisse passer un silence alors que je perds mon sourire et que je me rapproche de la porte de ma demeure pour l'ouvrir.

- Entre, on sera mieux pour parler à l'intérieur.

_« Tu n'aurais jamais dû le repousser à cette époque, gamin !_

_- Je l'aurai regretté si j'avais accepté… tu le sais très bien. »_

Nous passons tous les deux dans le salon. Je sens son regard dur et fier posé sur moi. Il m'en veut, il m'en veut bien plus que je ne l'ai imaginé à l'époque. Pour lui, je l'ai humilié.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Ma voix est neutre. Je ne souris pas. Je sais que la discussion qui va suivre va être dure, peut-être plus dure que notre confrontation. Peut-être pas.

- Pourquoi ? répète-t-il d'une voix haineuse.

Je sens mon cœur se serrer. Je sais que je lui ai fait mal. Je sais qu'il m'en veut toujours. Qu'il m'en veut parce que je fus la première personne a qui il a ouvert son cœur et la première à lui avoir ri au nez. J'étais encore si naïf, si plein de vie, plein de rêves à l'époque que j'ai pris cela en rigolant et par ce simple son qui fuyait ma gorge, je l'ai trahit.

- Pourquoi quoi ?

Je n'arrange rien à la situation. Je sens la colère monter en lui mais je redoute cette conversation. S'il savait comme je m'en veux d'avoir réagis ainsi ! Mais je veux juste reculer cette discussion le plus tard possible. Je suis lâche. J'ai toujours été lâche. Face aux villageois, face à Tsunade, face à Iruka, face à lui… face à toi.

- Pourquoi avoir réagis comme ça ?

Sa voix n'est même plus haineuse, elle est bien pire. Cela fait des années que l'on aurait dû avoir cette discussion. Je sens toute la tension qu'il a accumulée depuis tout ce temps. Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'il tombe amoureux de moi et je n'ai jamais voulu le blesser. Pourtant c'est ce que j'ai fait. J'ai touché à sa fierté, à sa dignité. Je sais très bien que si je lui avais juste répondu poliment que je ne l'aimais pas cela aurait été différent. Mais non, j'ai été con et j'ai ri à sa déclaration. Je ne me suis pas moqué de lui, non je ne le croyais pas c'est tout. Mais lui, il l'a pris dans le premier sens. J'ai bafoué son honneur. Je ne savais pas comment réagir, sur le coup j'ai cru à une plaisanterie.

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser Neji.

Je peux presque voir une flamme de haine dans son regard neige.

- Pourtant ta réaction…

Il ne put finir sa phrase. La colère l'emporta. Son poing venait d'atterrir sur le mur à quelques centimètres de mon visage faisant voler une mèche de mes cheveux.

- Je suis désolé Neji, vraiment désolé, mais sur le moment je n'ai rien pris au sérieux. Même après, je n'ai pas compris. Ce fut au même moment où le conseil avait décidé de mettre à jour le fait que j'étais le porteur de Kyuubi. J'ai pensé que tu m'évitais pour ça.

Je laisse passer un silence alors que son regard ne quitte pas le mien.

- Je n'ai compris que bien plus tard pourquoi tu me détestais. A quel point j'avais agit idiotement. Je m'en veux énormément. Je suis vraiment désolé Neji.

Pris dans mon monologue et en train de réfléchir à chaque phrase, je n'ai pas pu l'éviter. En moins d'une seconde, il avait scellé nos lèvres pour un chaste baiser alors qu'une de ses mains vint caresser tendrement ma joue. Quelques secondes passent avant qu'il ne finisse par reculer son visage du mien. Ses yeux ont retrouvé cette tendresse et un petit sourire sincère se dessine sur ses lèvres.

Ce retournement de situation me laisse surpris.

- Je ne t'aimais pas, tu sais.

Hein ?

- Tu as juste été la première personne vers qui je me suis rapproché. Notre combat quelques mois avant m'avait ouvert les yeux et on s'est rapproché. Après que Sasuke est déserté, on a passé encore plus de temps ensemble et j'ai interprété tes gestes dans le mauvais sens.

J'écarquille les yeux. Pardon ?

- Je voulais juste te remercier pour ce que tu avais fait pour moi et je pensais que c'est ce que tu voulais. Je me suis trompé.

Deux secondes ! Il, il, il a cru… cru que je…

- Si tu m'avais dit non, j'aurai été surpris, sans plus. Cependant ta réaction m'a poignardé le cœur. J'ai cru que tu te moquais de moi. J'ai été blessé dans ma fierté, dans mon honneur et je t'en ai voulu. Je me suis senti trahit par la seule personne en qui j'avais confiance à cette époque. Je ne l'ai pas supporté. J'avais ma dignité alors j'ai préféré suivre le mouvement et faire parti de ceux qui te détestaient à cause de Kyuubi. Mais j'ai toujours su que ce n'était pas pour cela. Que tu ais un démon ou pas n'a rien changé en moi à ton égard. J'ai juste été lâche et bien trop fier.

Alors là ! Si je m'attendais à ça ! Il m'a détesté pendant tant de temps et moi j'ai culpabilisant aussi si longtemps… Mais il me reste quand même une question. Ma curiosité reprend le dessus.

- Pourquoi m'avoir dragué… enfin avoir dragué Kitsune ?

Son regard devient plus dur. Il s'éloigne de moi, posant son regard au-delà des vitres de la fenêtre.

- Je suis tombé amoureux.

Je souris. Décidément, on fait des piètres ninjas. On est sensé laisser passer les sentiments au second plan mais au fond on est des êtres humains comme les autres. On ne commande pas à notre cœur.

- On a finis par sortir ensemble. Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce que je le découvre nu dans les bras de _Sasuke_.

Je… je… je me sens défaillir. Le… nu… bras… Sasuke ! NON ! Tu… tu… m'as bien trompé avec un autre homme alors ? Je sens les larmes naître au coin de mes yeux. J'ai mal. Je ne voulais pas savoir. NON ! Je ne voulais pas.

- J'en ai d'abord voulu à Shino alors lors de la fête de sa nomination, j'ai fait en sorte de coucher avec le nouvel Hokage en prenant soin qu'il le voit. Mais cela ne m'a pas suffit. J'ai fini par vouloir voir Sasuke souffrir et ressentir ce que l'on percevait lorsque l'on voyait la personne à laquelle on s'intéresse dans les bras d'un autre.

Neji continue son monologue. Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais entendu autant parler mais je m'en fiche. Je n'arrive toujours pas à me remettre de ce choc. Je vois des images, fruit de la réalité ou de mon imagination. Toi et Sakura, vous embrassant. Toi et Neji, le pénétrant. Toi et Shino, l'enlaçant…

- Je savais qu'il s'intéressait à Kitsune alors quand je l'ai surprit entrain de t'épier alors que tu étais dans les bains, l'idée de le faire devant lui m'est tout de suite venu en tête. Je t'ai dragué, tu t'es laissé faire et on a couché ensemble. Je jubilais intérieurement tout au long de notre discussion où j'ai pu plus ou moins le ridiculiser en le faisant passer pour un remplaçant, puis lors de l'acte alors que je sentais son regard sur nous.

Je finis par glisser au sol, dos au mur. J'ai mal. Si mal. Je souffre. J'avais peur de cette conversation mais je ne pensais pas dans ce sens là. J'aurai préféré ma première idée. Neji amoureux de moi, moi qui l'ai refoulé, lui qui me déteste et tout ce qui en aurai découlé. Lui expliquer que je ne l'aimais pas, qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre nous. Oui, j'aurai préféré voir ce regard haineux, cette tristesse au fond de son regard plutôt que de… que de… savoir ça. C'est égoïste dans un sens, tu ne trouve pas?

- Naruto ?

Sa voix raisonne doucement mais j'y découvre une pointe d'inquiétude. Je lève mon regard embué vers lui. Il me sourit tristement.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

Cette fois, mes larmes coulent sans que je ne fasse rien pour les arrêter. Neji me prend dans ses bras alors que je déverse un flot de sel sur son haut. Je le retrouve propulsé quelques années en arrière. Avant que tu reviennes. Neji. Il m'a tellement aidé à cette époque quand tu es parti.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps on est resté ainsi et franchement quel importance. Ça devait sortir. J'ai si mal. Je me suis persuadé pendant des années que tu ne m'avais jamais trompé avec un autre homme. Qu'il n'y avait eu que Sakura. Non ! Au fond de moi je le savais. Oui je le savais, sinon j'aurai fait des recherches, je me serai renseigné. Je le savais. Mais le fait d'être sûr, le fait qu'aucun doute ne puisse subsister me déchire le cœur.

Je me calme peu à peu. J'essuie mes larmes d'un revers de manche. Je dépose mon visage dans le cou de Neji, sentant sa main caresser affectueusement mon dos pour me rassurer. Il me murmure des mots réconfortants que je n'entends pas. Il est comme moi dans un sens. Il s'est fait trahir par la personne qu'il aimait, comme je me suis fait avoir par toi.

- Sasuke ?

A ton prénom, je relève ma tête, rouvrant mes paupières que j'avais fermées pour mieux me calmer. Tu es là, dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon. Ton visage n'a pas d'expression. Mes yeux se perdent dans le lac noir de tes prunelles. Ce que je peux aimer tes yeux !

Je finis par me lever alors que tu ne lâches pas mon regard. Notre duel dure quelques secondes, minutes… je n'en sais rien mais tu finis par te retourner et sors de mon appartement. Sans un mot. Sans une seule expression sur le visage pour trahir ce qui se passe en toi.

Je soupire. Je sens Neji poser une main sur mon épaule.

- Je vais y aller.

- Je suis désolé de ce quiproquo qui nous a fait nous détester Neji. Je suis vraiment désolé de mon attitude de cette époque.

- Ce n'est pas grave. On oublie, conclu-t-il un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Il finit par me faire un signe de tête avant de quitter à son tour mon appartement.

Je mets quelques minutes avant de me reprendre. De quitter cette porte des yeux. Cette porte que tu avais passé quelques secondes avant Neji. Puis je finis par me laisser tomber sur le sofa. J'aurai donné mon âme au diable pour pouvoir lire en toi en cet instant. Lorsque ce regard s'est posé sur moi.

Sans même m'en apercevoir, un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. Un sourire. Tu es venu. Tu es venu de toi-même. Sans passer par la fenêtre. Sans taper avant d'entrer. Tu es venu me voir. Et rien que cette idée fait naître en moi un sentiment de soulagement. Tu ne m'évites pas. Tu ne te défiles pas. Tu veux une discussion ou simplement à nouveau mon corps contre le tien. Tu es dépendant de moi, j'en suis certain. Et même si ce n'est que du sexe, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Et c'est sûr cette dernière pensée que je m'envole au pays des rêves. Des rêves où tu te trouves.

* * *

_« DEBOUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT !! »_

HEIN ? HEU ? QUOI ? COMMENT ?

Je me relève d'un coup, m'asseyant sur le canapé. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_« Il est vingt heures et il faut encore que tu te prépares alors j'ai dit : DEBOUTTTTTTTTT !!_

_- AH ! Kyuu moins fort ! C'est bon je suis réveillé là… »_

Punaise, elle y tient à sa partie à trois ! Je prends encore cinq minutes pour me remémorer les derniers événements. Les révélations au conseil, Ulrick, la partie à trois avec Kyuubi, Itachi, Kakashi, Neji et toi. Je secoue la tête avant de me lever. Après un passage sous la douche, j'enfile un pantalon noir moulant avec un liseré orange sur le bord ainsi que la chemise noire avec le renard dessiné dans le dos que je portais le jour de ta nomination. Une fois prêt, je me dirige vers un restaurent de sushis où je prends deux repas à emporter. C'est le repas préféré d'Ulrich si mes souvenirs sont bons. Je forme quelques signes et Kyuubi apparaît à une taille moyenne. Elle se transforme alors sans un mot à la copie conforme de l'apparence du jeune homme qu'elle avait pris en début d'après midi, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Son excitation est à son comble et la mienne aussi. Cette sensation découverte cette après midi me fera-t-elle t'oublier ? Etait-ce passager ? Ou bien vais-je encore ressentir cette émotion ?

A vingt et une heure tapante, j'arrive près de l'étang. Il est là. La lueur de la lune éclaire sa peau claire. Ses yeux sont fermés, profitant de la légère brise de vent sur son visage. Il est beau. Je m'approche de lui en faisant un peu de bruit. Il se retourne alors vers moi un sourire aux lèvres. Je lui tends alors un sac sous ses yeux surpris alors que je lui fais signe de s'asseoir en face de moi.

Son regard s'ouvre un eu plus sous la surprise quand il remarque le contenu du sac comme s'il s'était attendu à quelque chose d'autre.

- C'est bien ton plat préféré, non ? lui demande-je, agrandissant mon sourire des plus charmeurs.

Il rougit doucement avant d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête. Il est mignon comme tout.

Nous mangeons tranquillement alors que je lui parle de tout et de rien. Il me demande ce que j'ai fait depuis que je suis parti de son village et évitant pour ma part de lui parler du sien. Pas la peine de mettre ses pillages sur le tapis à ce moment si particulier. Une fois nos repas finit, on se couche l'un à côté de l'autre alors que sa main vient prendre la mienne. Cette sensation me fait frissonner. Je souris. Ce n'était pas passager.

Je me tourne alors sur le côté m'appuyant sur mon coude. Doucement mon visage se rapproche du sien. Il avance à ma rencontre sa tête et nous scellons nos lèvres dans un chaste baiser. Le frisson qui me parcourt en cet instant est plus intense que le précédent. Je me rapproche de lui, collant son corps au mien. Le baiser devient moins chaste, nos lèvres se mettent à bouger alors que ma main commence à s'initier sous l'étoffe de son haut.

Je me sens bien. Comme plus tôt dans la journée, j'ai l'impression que tous mes soucis s'envolent.

Timidement sa langue vient caresser mes lèvres alors que la chair de poule envahit ma peau. J'entrouvre ma bouche, avançant ma langue vers la sienne. Doucement, je la laisse sortir alors que lui la rentre, laissant ses lèvres entrouvertes, m'invitant à l'y rejoindre. Je caresse ses lèvres. Un goût sucré et acide à la fois. Ma langue s'enfonce peu à peu dans la cavité buccale de mon futur amant. Je parcours un instant ses dents sur lequel je perçois l'arrière goût de sushis. Puis enfin ma langue arrive à destination au centre de sa bouche. Je cherche ce petit bout de peau humide mais il fait tout pour m'éviter. Cependant d'un coup sa langue vient à la rencontre de la mienne et en cet instant c'est le choc.

J'ai l'impression d'être transpercé par un immense éclair pourfendant mon corps et mon âme. Mon cœur s'arrête sous ce feu d'artifice qui se déploie en moi avant de reprendre à une cadence digne du mur du son. Je me sens submerger par une immense vague de bonheur, d'euphorie comme si j'avais attendu cet instant depuis des années. Jamais je n'ai ressentit autant d'émotions, de sensations, de bien être. Je ne me retiens plus.

D'un coup je bascule et me couche entièrement sur lui frottant ma virilité déjà en proie à l'excitation sur son sexe. Je cherche encore le contact de sa langue avec ardeur, en quête de ce toucher électrique. Je le découvre à nouveau lorsqu'elles se rencontrent pour la deuxième fois. Je me sens défaillir, cette sensation m'empêche de penser correctement alors que nos langues se cherchent, se dévorent, s'attaquent. Mes mains se baladent avec avidité sur son corps tandis que ses doigts défont déjà les boutons de ma chemise, laissant à l'air libre mon torse halé.

Nous finissons par séparer nos lèvres. Ses yeux brillent de bonheur et de désir. Je sens son regard me supplier de revenir goûter ses lèvres et je ne m'en fait pas prier. Mais pour le moment j'évite l'approfondissement du baiser. J'ai promis une partie à trois à Kyuubi, si jamais je repars à a conquête de sa bouche, je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter. Je le sais.

Je finis par glisser mes lèvres sur son cou remontant au niveau de son oreille et d'une voix sensuelle, je susurre.

- Cela te dirait de pimenter un peu la chose ?

Ses doigts arrêtent leur exploration de mon corps.

- C'est-à-dire ? me demande-t-il, pas aussi surpris que je ne l'aurai cru.

- Une partie à trois, lui susurre-je à nouveau au creux de l'oreille.

Je le sens tressaillir. Il y a quelques mois, on s'est amusé tous les deux. Il a toujours aimé faire ça dans divers endroits. Malgré sa timidité, il aime rendre l'acte plus excitant. Je ne pense pas que cela ne lui déplaise. On est tous les deux conscients que ce n'est que du sexe.

- Tout dépend comment est la troisième personne…me dit-il sur un air mystérieux.

Je me roule sur le côté avant de me relever.

- Une beauté à vous couper le souffle, lui répondis-je un regard chaud sur lui.

Ma renarde, qui avait suivi toute la scène, apparaît alors devant nous. Ulrich se lève à son tour, détaillant le nouveau venu avant de sourire d'un air satisfait.

- Ça me va !

Nous échangeons un léger regard alors que je me rapproche du châtain, l'embrassant à nouveau. Puis je sens Kyuubi se coller torse nu contre le dos de notre amant. Je pose mes mains sur les hanches d'Ulrich alors que celle de ma renarde entremêle ses doigts aux miens. Doucement, dans un accord parfait, nous soulevons son haut. Les mains de ma démone quittent les miennes pour venir titiller les tétons du châtain. Elle effleure par la même occasion les miens, impossibles à éviter tant je colle mon torse à celui de notre amant. J'enlève totalement le haut du civil, descellant un instant nos lèvres avant de les happer à nouveau. Mes mains reviennent alors sur sa taille avant de glisser dans le dos de ma démone dont les lèvres attaquent le cou de celui se trouvant entre nous. Je rapproche nos trois corps, nous faisant gémir a l'unisson. Je sens ma virilité se frotter plus avidement contre Ulrich, en proie à une ascension non négligeable. Je n'ai jamais fait ça et cette situation m'excite au plus haut point.

Je sens alors la main de ma démone s'emparer de mon menton, me faisant lâcher les lèvres de mon amant afin d'happer les miennes. Ses lèvres ont un goût de sang et de fer. Totalement différent de celles d'Ulrich. Ce mélange de sensations me fait un effet monstre et dans ma montée d'adrénaline, je nous pousse tous les trois. Kyuubi finit par rencontrer un arbre se collant encore plus au châtain qui à son tour propulse son corps contre le mien sous un de mes gémissements. Son torse contre le mien me donne des frissons dans tout le corps.

Même avec toi, au début, je n'ai pas ressentit cela. On était vierge tous les deux à l'époque, ça j'en suis sûr, donc on était maladroit. Puis tu as fini par ne plus t'intéresse à moi pendant l'acte…peut-être aurai-je ressenti cela si tu avais agi différemment.

Mais alors que je me perds dans mes pensées, je sens du froid s'infiltrer sur mes fesses. Revenant à la réalité, je m'aperçois que Kyuubi avait défait la boucle de mon pantalon et que les mains d'Ulrich s'étaient infiltrées sur mon fessier alors que ma renarde caressait ma virilité à travers le coton de mon caleçon. Les mains du civil pressèrent plus fort leur prise, obligeant Kyuubi à lâcher mon érection. Les doigts d'Ulrich remontèrent sur ma taille avant de faire tomber mon pantalon sur mes chevilles. Me voyant le seul à être ainsi découvert, je déboutonne le pantalon de l'homme devant moi avant que les doigts de Kyuubi l'arrachent aussi sec, l'envoyant plus loin. Son érection contre la mienne est beaucoup plus électrique. Sa bouche est dans mon cou alors que la mienne s'amuse toujours avec la langue de ma renarde.

Dans un sursaut incontrôlé, je me recule pour récupérer les lèvres du châtain. Comme prit par un besoin inconscient. J'avais besoin de les sentir tendrement sur les miennes. Rechercher encore se courant électrique qui me traverse le corps à chacun de nos baisers passionnés. Puis doucement mes lèvres descendent sur sa nuque, léchant, mordillant au passage sa peux porcelaine qui ressemble à la tienne. Mes mains viennent se poser sur ses fesses, rencontrant l'érection de Kyuubi mais cela n'a pas d'importance. Ma bouche descend alors plus bas, passant sur son torse, y déposant de nombreux baisers. Ses mains viennent se perdre dans mes cheveux, se crispant sur ma tête lorsque ma langue s'attarde sur un bouton rose dressé se trouvant sur mon passage. J'entends Kyuubi défaire à son tour la boucle de son pantalon avant de percevoir le froissement de son bas qui atterrit au sol. Je sais ce qu'elle veut faire. On est comme connecté, je ne sais pas comment mais j'arrive à deviner par moment ce qu'elle veut même quand sa conscience est hors de mon corps. Alors suivant l'idée à laquelle je pense, je repose mes mains sur sa taille alors que mes lèvres reprennent leur descente. Je sens à nouveau les doigts de ma renarde sur les miens et c'est dans un accord toujours parfait que le dernier rempart à la virilité d'Ulrich disparaît.

Il frissonne sous nos doigts, se retrouvant nu. Ma bouche finit par arriver devant son sexe. Doucement j'en embrasse les contours alors que les mains de ma renarde s'attardent sur son torse. Mes lèvres finissent par toucher le bout de son sexe tendu alors qu'il laisse échapper un gémissement de plaisir. Je continue mon ascension, embrassant le long de sa verge. Ses doigts dans mes cheveux me repoussent gentiment, me demandant implicitement de le prendre en bouche. Mais non. J'attends le signal de Kyuubi pour ça. Pendant ce temps une de mes mains quitte sa taille pour se faufiler sous mon caleçon en entamant des mouvements de va et vient sur mon sexe.

Cette douce torture continue encore quelques secondes avant que je ne sente la main de ma renarde presser une première fois la mienne. Je reviens alors vers le haut de son sexe. Kyuubi serre une nouvelle fois mes doigts alors que mes lèvres embrassent le gland d'Ulrich.

Le goût de sa peau est si délicat ! Une odeur si particulière et à la fois si familière. J'aime ça. Ma démone pince une nouvelle fois ma main et dans une coordination parfaite j'enfourne son sexe dans ma bouche alors que Kyuubi le pénètre sans ménagement. Un cri raisonne dans le silence de la nuit. Un cri de douleur et de plaisir mélangé. Il aime ça. La pénétration sans préparation, Kyuubi s'en souvient parfaitement.

Ma démone commence ses mouvements de hanches alors que je me cale sur son rythme pour les impulsions de pompe sur la virilité que j'ai en bouche. Je vois les doigts de Kyuubi prendre ceux d'Ulrich sur mes cheveux. Ma main quitte alors la taille du civil pour aller titiller un de ses tétons. Les cris de mes deux amants raisonnent de plus en plus dans le silence m'excitant encore un peu. Ma main au niveau de ma verge accélère ses mouvements.

Les griffes de Kyuubi s'enfoncent doucement dans mon crâne, juste assez pour faire couler un peu de sang. Le liquide se déverse doucement sur ma chevelure, sur mon visage, sur mon front, mon nez, ma bouche. Ce fluide vermillon finit par arriver à l'antre de mes lèvres entrouvertes, se mélangeant à ma salive. Un goût métallique se répand sur le sexe d'Ulrich que je déguste. Cela m'excite un peu plus. J'aime cette saveur. Je sens que mon amant est sur le point de venir alors j'accélère encore un peu mes mouvements, nous faisant jouir ensemble quelques secondes plus tard dans deux râles rauques. J'avale le liquide mélange acre et métallisé d'une traite alors que les coups de hanches de Kyuubi continuent toujours plus vite. Ma bouche remonte sur le torse devant moi, suçotant ses deux perles roses en leur milieu. Et dans un dernier cri plus aigu que nous, ma renarde se déverse en Ulrich avant de se retirer doucement de lui.

Nous reprenons peu à peu notre souffle alors que Kyuubi et moi défaisons les derniers vêtements restaient accrochés à nos chevilles. Ulrich s'est couché à même le sol, les yeux fermés, le souffle court, les joues rougies, les jambes légèrement écartées.

Étrangement mon excitation revient en courant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il me fait un effet monstre et si on ajoute que j'ai un besoin vital de vider toute cette tension encaissée ses derniers jours, on ne va pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

Alors dans un silence absolu, sous l'œil pétillant et pervers de ma renarde, je me rapproche de ma proie couchée de façon plus que suggestive. Et d'un bond je me retrouve à califourchon sur lui. Il ouvre d'un coup les yeux et rougis sous mon regard brûlant de désir. Je capture sans attendre ses lèvres, trouvant aussitôt le contact électrique de sa langue que je suçote et mords en même temps. J'aime cette sensation. Non ! J'ai besoin d'elle, de sa bouche et cela je ne comprends pas. C'est telle une drogue, je ne veux plus la quitter.

Son sexe se relève alors que mes mains parcourent lentement son corps. Au loin, je sens le regard brillant de Kyuubi poser sur nous. Elle profite.

Ses mains viennent se perdre dans ma chevelure avant de caresser ma nuque, approfondissant encore notre baiser. J'en veux plus. Je le veux en son entier. Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, ses jambes s'enroulent sur mes hanches alors que mon sexe se place juste devant son intimité. Mon érection caresse cette partie si intime que Kyuubi a déjà préparé. Je sens un liquide brûlant se déposer sur le bout de mon sexe, datant de nos ébats précédents. Durant ce petit manège que je prends plaisir à faire durer, nos lèvres ne se sont pas décollées. Nos langues s'entrechoquent, provoquant en nous une décharge à chaque contact. Je rêve de le pénétrer. J'essaye avec une détermination digne de celle de ma jeunesse de résister encore un peu. J'aime le sentir se cambrer, cherchant lui-même à s'empaler sur moi.

Mais apparemment, je résiste trop au goût ma renarde que je sens se positionner dans mon dos alors que sans attendre, elle pénètre un doigt en moi, m'obligeant à avancer, m'enfonçant dans un gémissement rauque au sein de l'intimité du jeune homme face à moi.

J'ai chaud, je veux plus mais je sais que ma démone me fera languir encore un peu. Être pris entre deux hommes fait partir de mes fantasmes. Elle le sait mais elle va me faire souffrir avant d'accéder à ma requête. Je ressors intégralement mon sexe de mon amant sous son cri de frustration avant de rentrer à nouveau plus profondément. Au même moment Kyuubi enfonce un doigt de plus dans mon intimité. Ces intrus et cette paroi de chair entourant mon sexe m'excite encore plus. Ma tête commence à tourner et je me laisse intégralement conquérir par le plaisir. La bouche de ma renarde s'attaque à mon cou, mordillant gentiment ma peau de ses crocs. Le reste devient flou. Je sens les mains d'Ulrich sur moi me procurant toujours plus de plaisir, accentuant mon désir, me faisant perdre pied. Je sens sa langue contre la mienne, sa bouche m'embrasser avec amour et tendresse comme pour récupérer des années d'absence. Puis je sens ces intrus en moi se retirant alors que j'étouffe une plainte de désaccord entre ses lèvres si tentatrices avant de sentir quelque chose de bien plus gros s'initier en moi. J'accorde mes mouvements avec ceux de Kyuubi. Les bras d'Ulrich viennent serrer ma nuque, le faisant se relever. Les premiers mouvements sont une montée vers l'euphorie. Je ne sais plus qui je suis, ni où j'habite. Je ne suis qu'un corps transpirant aveuglé par le désir, par le plaisir, par toutes ses nouvelles sensations.

Les mains de Kyuubi passent sur mes hanches sans s'arrêter pour attraper le fessier d'Ulrich. D'un mouvement souple, elle donne une grande pression au niveau de ses doigts, approfondissant les deux pénétrations. Et dans un accord presque parfait, j'entends hurler mon amant alors que je touche ce point si sensible en lui avant de ne pouvoir retenir à mon tour un cri de pure extase. Kyuubi vient également de trouver ce point en moi.

Les coups suivant ne sont que la copie du précédent. A chaque mouvement, les cris d'Ulrich et les miens raisonnent à l'unisson. Je me perds dans ce délice de sensations, j'ai l'impression d'être à l'intérieur d'un tourbillon de plaisir. Chaque pore de ma peau est sur le qui vive. Chaque caresse réveille en moi un frisson d'adrénaline non contenu. Je ne suis plus qu'un corps sensible au moindre effleurement. Kyuubi me fait frémir mais je me sens bien plus réceptif au touché d'Ulrich. Ses lèvres dans mon cou, ses mains dans mes cheveux, ses bras sur ma nuque, son torse frôlant le mien à chaque mouvements, sa langue électrisant la mienne, ses jambes dans mon dos remuant à chaque coup de butoirs. Je me sens revivre. Comme une deuxième naissance. Plus rien ne compte que son corps contre le mien. Il est comme le soleil, brûlant et à la fois si attirant. Mes baisers deviennent encore plus fous. Je n'ai jamais ressentit tant d'émotion, tant d'amour, tant de rêves, tant de plaisir, tant de bonheur dans une seule des fois où j'ai partagé mon corps avec un autre. Jamais. Cet amalgame de sensations mélange de sexe, d'amour et de plaisir. Je ne voudrais jamais quitter cette bulle de sensibilité.

Les coups de butoirs de Kyuubi sont plus rapides, plus profonds, plus violents, accentuant ainsi ceux que je fais en Ulrich. Le plaisir augmente à chaque seconde. Je finis par prendre en main la virilité de l'homme pendu à mon cou en y imprégnant des mouvements de pompes au même rythme que mes coups de reins. Je ne sens plus rien autour, mes yeux se voilent, mon corps s'arque boute, ma tête se perd dans les nuages alors que je hurle un son incompréhensible en jouissant à l'intérieur de mon amant.

Je ne sens plus mon corps. L'adrénaline envoyée à mon cerveau me déconnecte totalement de la réalité. Je n'ai jamais ressentit autant de bien en l'espace de quelques secondes. Je crois percevoir dans ma brume qui a épaissit mon cerveau, un rugissement en même temps qu'un cri rauque mais je ne suis sûr de rien. Lentement mon corps auparavant soutenu glisse sans que je ne fasse quoi que ce soit sur le corps devant moi. Ma respiration est hachée, mon cerveau est toujours déconnecté.

Peu à peu, je reprends mes esprits. Je commence à sentir la peau douce sous moi, l'odeur agréable mélange de transpiration et de parfum de fleurs nous entourant. Mes yeux se réhabitue au noir, le voile disparaît, mon souffle et mon cœur reprenne un rythme plus régulier.

Je finis par me laisser glisser au côté d'Ulrich, jetant au passage un regard vers lui. Il est dans le même état que moi. Ses yeux sont fermés, sa bouche est entrouverte, laissant un nuage de fumé s'en échapper irrégulièrement, son corps suant à chaque parcelle de peau. Je souris.

- Merci, murmure-je si bas que même moi j'ai eu dû mal à l'entendre.

Mais il tourne son regard vers moi. Encrant ses émeraudes dans mon regard azur. Je me sens frissonner. Je finis par rompre le contact à contre cœur cherchant des yeux ma démone préférée. Je la découvre assise face à nous, les yeux brillant d'une nouvelle folie, un sourire attendrit sur le visage.

Puis heureux pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, je ferme les yeux, essayant de me rappeler de toutes ses sensations encore fraîche.

* * *

J'ouvre mes paupières des heures plus tard. Le soleil par la fenêtre m'éblouit un instant. Je pose mon bras sur mes yeux pour peu à peu me réhabiliter à la lumière. Le vide qui s'était évaporé hier est à nouveau présent. Je pousse un petit soupir.

Je suis dans mon lit. Je n'ai pas besoin de le voir pour savoir. Je connais l'odeur de ma chambre par cœur pour l'avoir humé des milliers de fois afin de détecter ton odeur lorsque tu me quittais chaque soir.

_« Kyuu ?_

_- Tu t'es endormi près de l'étang hier soir après… après une merveille d'émotions si magique que même l'univers tout entier dans son immensité belle et…_

_- Abrège princesse…_

_- Je t'ai ramené et me suis détruit. Je me suis dit qu'il était préférable que vous ne vous réveillez pas tous les deux là bas…_

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- … parce… parce que… parce que…_

_- Oui ?_

_- Parce que RIEN !_

_- Eh calme-toi, je ne t'ai rien fait !_

_- …_

_- Princesse ?_

_- …_

_- Kyuu ?_

_- …_

_- Kyuu-Chan ?_

_- …_

_- Ma petite démone adorée que j'aime à la folie ?_

_- …_

_- 0.0 ! »_

Elle ne répond même plus !! Je crois que j'ai loupé un épisode moi. Enfin ce n'est pas grave, elle ne résiste jamais très longtemps à son envie de jacasser. En attendant moi, je vais en profité ! En moins de cinq minutes, je suis prêt et sort. Direction : Ichiraku.

Le soleil caresse doucement ma peau, une légère brise balaye mes cheveux frôlant mon visage. Même si le vide est revenu, je me sens beaucoup mieux depuis hier, depuis cette avalanche de sensations. C'est comme si j'avais attendu ce moment depuis des années. Une impression de sérénité s'initie peu à peu au fond de moi.

- Naruto ?

Je me retourne vers la voix. Ulrich. Une image de lui sous moi me revient en mémoire me faisant sourire un peu plus.

- Ah Ulrich : Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, bien… heu… je voulais juste te parler, que les choses soit claires si jamais on se retrouve.

Je fronce les sourcils.

- Je t'écoute.

- Ben en fait, tu sais la dernière fois dans mon village, on a… enfin tu vois quoi. Et puis hier, tu m'as fait comprendre plus ou moins explicitement que si je voulais, il pourrait se passer autre chose mais voilà je t'ai menti.

Sa tête se baisse comme honteux. Il m'a menti ?

- Le jeune homme qui est venu avec moi n'est pas un simple ami. Je… je suis avec lui maintenant.

J'ouvre les yeux comme des soucoupes. Deux secondes, il faut qu'il récapitule là parce que je ne comprends plus rien.

- J'en ai parlé avec lui hier soir.

Il rigole légèrement gêné.

- Enfin toute la soirée jusqu'à tard dans la nuit et donc…

Je n'écoute pas la suite de ce qu'il dit. Je ne comprends plus rien. Il lui a parlé toute la nuit ? Mais ce n'est pas possible !! Alors cela veut dire que… ! Mais… mais… si ce n'était pas Ulrich, qui était avec moi hier ? Avec qui Kyuubi et moi avons-nous partagé cet instant de pure extase ? Qui a réussi à me faire ressentir tant de sensations et de plaisir ?

- ULRICH !

Je sors de ma torpeur, regardant un jeune homme avancer et embrasser d'un chaste baiser celui dont je pensais avoir été l'amant hier soir. Derrière lui, l'équipe de Konohamaru le suit. Ils finissent par partir, prenant la direction du village natal des deux civils alors que mon regard les suit.

C'est à ce moment là que je sens un souffle contre mon oreille.

- C'était génial hier soir, mon ange.

Je tressaillis au plus profond de mon âme, de mon cœur, de mon corps et me retourne brusquement encrant mon regard mer dans celui d'encre qui me fait face.

- Sa… su… ke ?

Mon monde s'écroule !

Toi !

Non !

Ce n'est pas possible !

A suivre !

* * *

Moi : Oula très gros chapitre de 7000 et des poussières de mots !

Naruto : 0.0 !

Sasuke : 0.0 !

Moi : Ouhouh, il y a quelqu'un ?

Naruto (les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts) : J'ai couché avec…

Sasuke (les yeux grands ouverts): Ce n'était pas Ul…

Moi : ET NON ! Alors dis le moi, dis moi que tu m'aimes mon petit Sasu d'amour !

Azerty : JE LE SAVAIS !! JE L'AVAIS DIS !! ONEE-CHAN JE T'AIME !!

Sasuke (qui n'en revient toujours pas) : 0.0

Moi : YATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !! IL NE VEUT PLUS ME TUER ! IL NE VEUT PLUS ME TUER !

Azerty : Moi non plus, Ulrick l'a échappé belle !

Naruto (relisant le début du chapitre avant de revenir sur Sasuke alors que le chakra de Kyuubi s'étire autour de son corps) : JE VAIS TE TUER !!

Sasuke (qui revient à lui) : Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Naruto : ET TU OSES LE DEMANDER ?? TU M'AS TROMPE ! TU M'AS TROMPE AVEC SHINO !! JE VAIS TE TUER !!

Sasuke : Oups ! Mais non mon Naru-chan ! C'est l'auteur qui écrit des conneries. Tu sais très bien que je ne pourrais jamais aller voir ailleurs ! Je t'aime mon amour !

Naruto : 0.0 !

Moi : 0.0 !

Sasuke (suspicieux mais heureux que Naruto n'essaye plus de le tuer) : Quoi ?

Moi : Tu sais que tu devrais faire des déclarations d'amour plus souvent !

Sasuke : Hein ?

Moi : Tu es trop mimi avec tes petites joues toutes rouge, ton regard tendre et ton petit sourire sincère !

Naruto (sautant en embrassant son aimé avant de le relâcher) : Redis-le moi !

Sasuke : Non !

Naruto (fronçant les sourcils) : RE DIS LE MOI !

Sasuke : NON !

Naruto (s'écartant de son amant) : JE VAIS TE TUER !!

Moi (gagatisant) : Ah l'amour ! L'amour !

Azerty (se colle aux basques de sa grande sœur à la super glu avec des grands yeux larmoyants d'admiration et n'en décolle plus)

Moi : Et mon intimité je l'ai comment moi maintenant XD !!


	61. Chapter 61

**Titre de la fiction : "Sous le masque"**

**Titre du chapitre: **_Descente aux enfers! _

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Yaoi - Drame - Aventure/suspens - OCC justifié plus tard pour Naruto - UA - humour**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi que le monde dans lequel ils évoluent.**

**Note : Donc, ceci est ma deuxième fic sur Naruto ! Sasuke a bien déserté Konoha mais il est revenu après avoir tué Orochimaru. Ma fan fiction démarre quelques mois après son retour donc SPOIL de la première partie !**

* * *

**Réponses aux commentaires anonymes:**

Lol **cc**, alors ma surprise n'aurait pas eu l'effet voulu ?? Grrr mais bon tu n'as pas tout à fait juste, tu verras dans ce chapitre ou l'autre!! Non, je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai encore besoin de Sasuke donc pas touche!! La suite est là! Tu relis encore une fois XD, et encore tu vas encore plus le détester, tu vas voir... et il n'y a pas que lui que tu vas détester!! Les Uchiwa ont-ils besoin d'une raison pour faire souffrir leur monde? Moi je dis non, mais après tout qui sait ce que j'ai en tête XD!!Kiss! ! !

Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments **chloé leblanc**, je suis toute rouge (comme quoi, on ne s'habitue jamais aux compliments XD)!! Merci encore et la suite, là voilà!! Kiss! ! !

Et ouaip **kira-chan**, c'était bien Sasuke et non Ulrich ;)!! Il reste avec ce chapitre là, exactement trois chapitres et un épilogue!! De toute façon la plupart des tes questions, je n'y répondrais pas na :p donc!! Merci pour ton commentaire:)! Kiss! ! !

Merci pour tes compliments **Shashiin **:)! Toujours aussi marrante tes entrées en manières!! Merci pour tes encouragements :) Kiss! ! !

T'inquiète **Romania**, tu n'ai pas obligé de laisser une review à chaque chapitre;)!! Merci pour tes compliments :)! Merci aussi pour tes encouragement :)!! Il reste exactement avec ce chapitre, trois chapitres et un épilogue :)! Kiss! ! !

Lol **MGA**, non ne meurt pas... j'ai assez de plaintes contre moi de parents pour avoir envoyé leur gosse à l'hôpital alors pitier pas toi !! lol Et oui et tu n'as pas fini de détester Sasuke!! Kiss! ! !

YATA, je suis la reine du rebondissement , merci **Charlly**!! Quelle jolie question à laquelle je ne répondrais pas XD!! Merci beaucoup vraiment pour tous tes compliments :)! Quand j'ai écrit le lemon, je pensais à Sasuke, mais à un Sasuke qui a vu la façon dont se comporter Ulrich à la fois timide et entreprenant mais si tu regardes bien, il y a plein de détails qui montre que c'est Sasuke comme le fait qu'il soit VRAIMENT très surpris que le repas soit des sushi et non des ramen;)!! Merci à toi :)! Kiss! ! !

NON, pas encore une, pas toi **shinigami666**!! J'ai déjà assez de plainte de proche pour avoir envoyé sans le vouloir leur enfant/copine/petite copine/... alors non pas encore une... je suis fini... Rah quelle vie je mène (...quand on a dix ans... rappel: ne plus regarder Cédric le matin, c'est pas bon pour moi)! Merci pour ton commentaire :)! Kiss! ! !

Oh une, j'en est une!! Merci **Yuki**, je désespérais de trouver quelqu'un qui aime mon Ulrich(toute contente)!! Lol, je ne sais pas, c'est mon imagination qui s'amuse à sortir de strucs aussi tordus... je dois pas être bien moi... un problème au cerveau peut-être... qui sait? La suite est là:)! Kiss! ! !

Merci beaucoup **Elysabeth**, tes compliments me touchent vraiment :)! Je n'ai pas de mérite pour la parution car comme je l'ai déjà dit, la fic est déjà écrite depuis longtemps! L'épilogue devrait te plaire... enfin j'espère! kiss! ! !

Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments **Matssuo-Shiyu-Chan**:)! Alors tu as passé une bonne semaine? Tu as bien profité de tes vacances? Merci encore pour ton commentaire :)!Kiss! ! !

Merci beaucoup** iwaka-kawai**!! Alors tu as vu les indices dans le lemon qui t'ont fait douter? Pas mal!! Oui c'est vrai que pour le moment, Ulrich est celui qui finit heureux... étrangement c'est un des deux personnages que j'ai inventé dans cette fic XD... tu me diras l'autre (Akito) rétablie l'équilibre!! Kiss! ! !

Lol **Verity **que de contradiction dans cette première phrase!! Soixante dix mots? je suppose que tu voulais dire sept mille!! Merci à toi :)! Kiss! ! !

* * *

Bonne lecture ! ! !

_Je tressaillis au plus profond de mon âme, de mon cœur, de mon corps et me retourne brusquement encrant mon regard mer dans celui d'encre qui me fait face. _

_- Sa…su…ke ?_

_Mon monde s'écroule !_

_Toi !_

_Non ! _

_Ce n'est pas possible !_

**Chapitre 60 : Descente aux enfers !**

Ton sourire s'étire de façon victorieuse. Je ne peux plus bouger. Alors tout ce que j'ai ressentit, toutes ses émotions, c'était juste parce que c'était toi ? Mon cœur se serre, ma gorge se noue, je sens mes yeux me piquer. Mais non, je ne pleurerai pas. Pas devant toi.

_« Tu le savais n'est-ce pas ?_

_- …_

_- KYUUBI !!_

_- … oui…_

_- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?_

_- …_

_- Je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer alors tu me réponds de suite où je t'enferme dans ta petite cage en fer et je te jure que tu n'en ressortiras plus jamais._

_- Je n'ai pas fait attention au début puis il y avait dans sa façon d'être quelque chose qui clochait : je sentais du chakra émaner de lui. _

_- Continue !_

_- J'ai cherché plus profondément et j'ai compris. Toi, aussi tu le savais au fond de toi mais tu ne voulais pas l'accepter. C'est pour ça que cette idée qui t'a traversé la tête un millième de secondes, tu l'as bloqué dans un coin._

_- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Kyuu ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?_

_- Tu en avais besoin gamin. Et puis, j'ai pensé que sa fierté l'empêcher de venir à toi, je me suis dit que c'était un moyen pour lui de se rapprocher de toi, pour s'excuser… je suis désolée… c'est un enfoiré et il le restera toujours. »_

Doucement, je te vois t'approcher. Ton sourire irradie toujours tes lèvres. Sans même savoir comment, instinctivement je me recule. Ce jeu dure quatre pas, quatre trop petits pas avant que je ne me retrouve dos à un arbre. Ton sourire mesquin s'intensifie alors que tu combles le dernier mètre qui nous sépare. Tes doigts viennent se poser à côté de mon visage alors que ton visage se rapproche du mien. J'ai d'un coup la gorge sèche et les mains moites. Je tremble. Je vois tes lèvres s'approcher des miennes et je suis paralysé. Je rêve de te laisser faire, pour sentir à nouveau ta bouche sur la mienne …

Mais dans ma tête, tout ce que tu m'as fait subir ressurgit et je te repousse brutalement. Je te vois tomber, fesses par terre, légèrement surpris. C'est vrai, c'est la première fois que je te résiste en tant que Naruto depuis que l'on « sort » ensemble. Cependant ton sourire reprend aussitôt sa place sur ton visage.

- Tu te rebelles enfin, me dis-tu sur un ton mesquin. Voilà qui va rendre les choses intéressantes… continues-tu sur un air mystérieux.

Je déteste quand tu es comme ça, je déteste ça… et pour tant je t'aime tellement. Les images d'hier soir me reviennent en mémoire. J'ai de suite été attiré par tes yeux. Ton regard était vert et pourtant j'y décelais ce petit truc qui te ressemblait tant. Oui Kyuubi à raison. Je le savais mais je ne voulais pas me l'avouer.

Je te vois te rapprocher et cette fois je ne bouge pas. Tu t'arrêtes à un mètre de moi avant de lever doucement ton bras vers moi. Mais au moment où tes doigts effleurent ma joue, je repousse violemment ton bras sur le côté, plantant mon regard dur dans le tien et te crachant :

- Que veux-tu ?

Ton sourire s'élargit à nouveau.

- Toi, me réponds-tu comme si cela était l'évidence même.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? continue-je sur le même ton.

Tu combles alors l'espace qui nous sépare sans que je ne trouve le temps de réagir, me poussant contre l'arbre derrière moi dont je mettais éloigné, scellant nos lèvres. Je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir faiblement sous ce contact. Profitant de ce moment de faiblesse de ma part, tu ouvres de force mes lèvres, plongeant ta langue dans ma bouche.

Mon corps s'électrise d'un coup. Je me sens quitter terre. Le bonheur transperce mon cœur. Je ne peux que répondre à ton baiser qui devient très vite passionné. Mes bras passent autour de ton cou sans que je ne puisse les en empêcher, pressant ton corps contre le mien. Nos langues se cherchent, se mélangent, se pourchassent. Je vis un rêve. Le vide de ce matin a disparu dès le contact électrisant de tes lèvres. Je déteste ça. Je déteste cette emprise que tu as sur moi. Cette dépendance de mon corps, de mon cœur, de mon âme vis-à-vis de toi. Je devrais te repousser là, maintenant mais les forces me manquent. Je ne peux pas. Je ne_ veux_ pas. Je me sens si bien. En cet instant, plus rien ne compte. Ni le village, ni Kyuubi, ni le regard des villageois, ni le conseil de Konoha, RIEN. Rien à part toi. Toi, me serrant dans tes bras. Toi, m'embrassant comme tu ne l'avais jamais fait auparavant. Toi, caressant tendrement ma peau à travers le tissu de mes vêtements, avec une douceur infinie. Je vis mon rêve éveillé. Tu m'embrasses avec affection et délicatesse : moi. Pas Sakura, pas Kitsune. MOI ! Naruto ! Je sens mon cœur battre la chamade, je n'arrive même plus à respirer par mes voies nasales, tellement le bonheur emplis tout mon être en cet instant, déconnectant complètement mon cerveau.

Tu finis par rompre le flirt alors que je soupire de frustration.

Tu te penches alors à mon oreille, en y grignotant le lobe avant de me murmurer.

- Tu es toujours aussi dépendant de moi.

Ton sourire hautain refait surface devant mes yeux remplis de désir et d'étoiles. Je me mets à espérer, à espérer qu'à partir de maintenant, tout va changer entre nous. J'ai cet espoir fou que tu brises aussi vite, rajoutant sur un ton grave et sensuel.

- Tu es un jouet pour moi. Tu es mon jouet. Un jouet avec lequel je veux encore jouer, mon ange.

Je sens mon cœur se rompre alors que tu reposes délicatement tes lèvres sur les miennes avant d'encrer ton regard dans le mien. L'espace d'un instant, je crois les voir passer au rouge mais devant moi c'est toujours dans un lagon d'encre que je me perds.

Ta main vient caresser un instant ma joue alors que tu souffles sur mes lèvres avant de disparaître.

- A ce soir mon ange…

Je me pétrifie sur place en passant mes doigts sur mes lèvres. Ce soir.

Je finis par me laisser glisser le long de l'arbre contre lequel je suis appuyé, laissant couler mes larmes dans un sanglot silencieux. J'ai mal mais je n'arrive pas à le crier. Mon cœur est en miette mais aucun son ne veut sortir de la gorge. Je suis simplement là. Seul. Du sel glissant sur mes prières, sur mes rêves, sur ce dernier espoir qui vient de se briser.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté là. Une heure peut-être plus. M'a-t-on vu ? Je ne le sais même pas. Je finis par me relever, essuyant les dernières traces de mon cœur en cendre.

Je remets un semblant de gaité sur mon visage alors que je disparais au cœur du village. J'ai besoin d'espoir, de sentir que quelque chose me rattache à cette terre : mon père. En quelques minutes, je suis à l'hôpital, devant sa chambre. Je ne suis pas allé le voir depuis notre combat. J'avais peur. Après tout son retour signifie beaucoup de choses. S'il est vivant et qu'il redécouvre la mémoire, cela serai d'un égoïsme sans pareil de partir alors que l'on vient de se retrouver. Kyuubi m'a montré ses souvenirs du massacre. Elle se rappelle m'avoir vu et une fois que mon père l'a scellé en moi, sa voix pleine de culpabilité raisonnait tel un gouffre sans fin.

- Pardonne-moi.

Je ferme les yeux, prenant une grande inspiration avant d'entrer dans la petite pièce blanche. A mon grand étonnement, dans la chambre je vois Tsunade et Jiraiya, un regard triste alors qu'ils se tournaient vers le nouveau venu : moi.

A ma vue, leur regard se transforma alors que mes yeux se posèrent sur le corps paisible et endormi de mon père. Paisible ? Pourquoi, n'est-il branché sur aucun appareil ? Endormit ? Mais alors pourquoi ne vois-je pas son ventre se soulever de manière régulière ?

Un poids atterrit sur moi alors que mon cœur se serre à l'idée qui vient de me traverser l'esprit. Je tourne mon regard interrogatif vers Tsunade.

- Il est mort !

Sa voix est sèche et pleine de colère. Son regard haineux est posé sur moi. Mon cœur s'arrête brusquement alors qu'elle continue.

- Il n'a pas survécu à ton coup.

Je repose mon regard sur le corps maintenant froid de mon père. Ce n'est pas possible. Kyuubi avait dit que…

- C'est toi qui l'a tué ! me crache-t-elle. C'est ta faute.

Je dirige de suite mon regard sur elle, surprit. Comment ? Comment peut-elle me dire ça ? Comment, après tout ce que j'ai vécu, tout ce qu'elle sait ? Comment en étant conscient que je n'avais pas le choix ?

D'abord toi, ensuite mon père qui meurt par ma faute et maintenant le regard remplis de colère de celle que je considère comme ma grand-mère ! C'est trop ! Je vais me réveiller, ce n'est pas possible ! Comment le sort peut-il encore s'acharner sur moi ?

- Tu me déçois.

La voix de Jiraiya finit d'enfoncer entièrement le poignard que Tsunade venu de me donner dans le dos, dans mon cœur. Pas lui ! Pas ces mots ! Je voulais tellement qu'il me considère comme l'égal de mon père, qu'il soit fier de moi. Pas lui ! Pas ces trois mots là !

- Sort d'ici !

La voix de Tsunade raisonne dans le silence de la pièce.

- Je…

- SORS D'ICI ! me coupe-t-elle en hurlant

Je baisse ma tête et obéis.

J'ai mal. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi alors que tout commençait à s'arranger ?  
Une fois dehors, j'erre dans les ruelles du village. Je n'arrive pas à pleurer. Je ne réalise pas encore. Toi, encore cela pouvais sembler prévisible mais Tsunade et Jiraiya ? Et mon père ! La seule chose qui m'empêchait vraiment de passer de l'autre côté depuis qu'il était apparu. Je ne réalise pas ! Je me suis imaginé tant de fois nos retrouvailles. Me voyant l'insulter pour Kyuu, lui sautant au cou, me disant qu'il était désolé, lui dire que ce n'était pas grave puisqu'il était là maintenant. Sentir la véritable tendresse, les véritables gestes d'affection d'un père envers son fils. Je me suis fait tant de scénario possible qui d'un mot s'écroule aussi sec.

Mon cœur me fait mal. Je m'arrête un instant, posant ma main sur ma poitrine que je presse. Pourquoi ?

- Naruto !

Je me relève d'un coup en tremblant. Cette voix, je la connais très bien. Mais le ton de celle-ci m'horrifie. Non ! Dites moi que c'est fini !

Je sens ma tête se tourner d'un côté alors que le bruit d'une gifle raisonne dans ma tête.

- Sa… Sakura ?

- COMMENT AS-TU OSE ? J'ETAIS BIEN AVEC SASUKE ! TU AS TOUT FAIT POUR DÉTRUIRE NOTRE COUPLE ! POUR NOUS SÉPARER ! DIRE QUE J'AVAIS CONFIANCE EN TOI ! TU ES UN MONSTRE NARUTO ! UN MONSTRE ! me crache-t-elle les larmes aux yeux, le visage déformé par la rage.

J'essaye de la calmer en posant une main sur son épaule mais elle la repousse d'un geste, me poussant violemment à terre. Je me retrouve assis au sol alors qu'elle me crache dessus.

- Tu ne mérites que la mort, monstre ! conclue-t-elle avant de partir.

J'ai la tête qui tourne. Dis-moi que c'est un cauchemar ?

Autour de moi, les villageois qui passent me crachent à leur tour dessus, accompagnant leur geste de mots courts « Monstre », « Crève », « Tu mérites ce qui t'arrive », « Sale démon » ! Chaque insulte me touche mais moins que les mots de notre ancienne coéquipière. Les insultes des habitants je les connais. Cela fait des années que je les supporte, elles me font mal mais le ton de Sakura, ses reproches me détruisent encore un peu plus. Comme si j'avais besoin de ça.

Je me relève sans grande envie. Je suis perdu. Je veux revenir en arrière. Je veux revenir au temps où personne ne savait la véritable identité de Kitsune. Où les gens me détestaient mais où je pouvais avoir confiance en Tsunade et Jiraiya. A l'époque où notre coéquipière me criait des baka quand je faisais des bêtises au sein de l'équipe 7. Je veux revenir aux six mois de bonheur à tes côtés. Je veux revenir à nos douze ans où rien d'autre que notre rivalité comptait…

Mes pas m'ont mené au dernier endroit où j'espère être accueilli avec joie et un sourire affectueux sur les lèvres… mais je doute… Non ! Pas lui. Il m'a accepté alors que j'avais en moi l'assassin de ses parents. Lui, il ne me trahira pas.

Je pénètre alors confiant comme à mon habitude par une fenêtre avant de me rendre au salon, y j'y ai senti sa présence. A peine arrivée, il se retourne vers moi. Et je perds le sourire que j'avais en entrant. Son regard est noir, ses traits sur le visage sont durs.

J'ai peur. NON ! PAS LUI !

- Iruka, ça va ? demande-je essayant d'étirer mes lèvres dans un semblant de gaité.

Pitié, dis-moi que ce n'est pas contre moi qu'il en a. Il s'approche de moi, s'arrêtant à un mètre de ma personne.

- En quoi cela t'intéresse ?

Je déglutis bruyamment alors que des larmes apparaissent au coin de mes yeux. Si je le perds lui en plus des autres, il ne me restera plus rien. Pitié !

Son regard est toujours sur moi. Je préfère ne pas répondre. Je retarde ainsi le moment où il me dira qu'il me déteste lui aussi… Il me jauge du regard quelques minutes.

- Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? demande-t-il en fermant les yeux et serrant les poings.

Je connais Iruka. Il est la douceur et la gentillesse même. Je me persuade presque que ce n'est pas lui, que cela ne peut pas être lui.

- Comment as-tu pu pactiser avec ce monstre ?

Il a prononcé cette phrase très vite et désespéré, tombant à terre en pleur.

Je fonce sur lui, l'entourant de mes bras. Il essaye de me repousser mais je le maintiens fermement.

Alors c'est ça. Le fait que j'ai fait ami-ami avec Kyuubi, avec l'assassin de ses parents. L'avoir en moi est une chose : je n'étais pas le démon. Mais là c'est totalement différent.

- Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé.

Je murmure ces trois mots au creux de son oreille telle une litanie sans fin alors que je sens mes larmes s'échapper de mes yeux. Je craque en resserrant celui qui m'a fait office de père depuis ma naissance, celui qui m'a toujours soutenu, celui qui m'a toujours considéré comme un être à part.

Je m'en veux. C'est vrai, j'aurai dû m'en douter. Pourtant Kyuubi n'est pas méchante, loin de là. Mais je ne le comprends que trop bien.

- Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé.

Je le sens s'accrocher à mon T-shirt, étouffant à peine son chagrin douloureux. Je m'en veux sans m'en vouloir. Je m'en veux de lui faire tant de mal, pourtant je ne pouvais pas ne pas sympathiser avec ma démone.

Je passe une dernière fois ma main sur son dos alors qu'il se calme peu à peu, glissant doucement dans les bras de Morphée. Je le soulève avant de le porter dans sa chambre, le calant bien dans son lit. Je passe ma main sur sa joue, un petit sourire triste aux lèvres.

- Merci pour tout, papa. Je ne te ferai plus jamais souffrir. Je ne ferai plus jamais souffrir personne. PERSONE !

D'un pas fluide et rapide, je suis hors de sa demeure, hors des enceintes de Konoha. Au milieu d'une clairière, je m'effondre à genou, hurlant, rugissant, sanglotant, déracinant toutes les herbes se trouvant à mes côtés.

J'ai mal, si mal. Mon cœur est en cendre, mon corps est transpercé de toutes parts, mon cerveau ne veut plus m'écouter, ma peau me brûle, ma gorge est sèche.

Puis tout s'arrête. Mes yeux se ferment, une vague de chakra s'échappe de mon corps alors que tout redevient calme en moi.

Je ne pleure plus. Je ne souris plus. Je ne suis plus rien. La question en moi n'est même plus de savoir si je veux mourir ou pas. Non, cela va au-delà. Je n'ai pas envie de mourir. Mais je n'ai pas envie de vivre. Je ne suis plus rien. Une coquille vide de tout. Je n'ai plus aucun sentiment. Ma vie n'a pas d'importance. Ma mort non plus. Je me sens serein. Plus aucun problème ne vient troubler mon esprit torturé. Non. Je ne suis plus rien pour personne mais surtout pour moi. Je ne suis plus rien pour moi.

Je ne suis pas triste. Je ne suis pas heureux. Je suis juste là. Je ne ressens plus rien. Juste un sentiment de plénitude. Une impression d'avoir dépassé tous ses stades émotionnels. A croire que de passer en une journée de l'euphorie à la déchéance, de s'être ensuite accroché à un dernier espoir pour le voir s'effondrer aussi vite aura eu raison de mon cœur. C'est comme si je n'avais plus de cœur. Comme si je ne ressentais plus aucune émotion. Ni la joie, ni la tristesse, ni la peur. Je n'ai pas peur de mourir. Pas parce que cela soulagerait ma souffrance comme lors de mes précédentes tentatives de suicide. Non, je n'ai pas peur de mourir parce que cela n'est rien. Ce n'est qu'un mot. Il ne changera rien. Le monde continuera de tourner sans ou avec moi. Moi, je ne suis plus rien. Même plus un être humain. Non, je suis une coquille vide. Peu importe la vie, peu importe la mort. Ce ne sont que deux mots qui ne représentent désormais plus rien pour moi.

J'entends la voix lointaine de Kyuubi qui essaye de me dire quelques choses à tout prix mais je ne l'écoute pas. Je m'assois calmement, jambes croisées, au sein de cette clairière. Je n'ai plus spécialement envie de mourir mais je n'ai pas spécialement envie de vivre non plus. Maintenant que je ne suis plus rien, je vais laisser le destin, le hasard décider pour moi ce que je dois faire.

Je pose mes mains sur mes genoux, fermant mes yeux, prenant une respiration régulière.

La fusion entre un Jinchuuriki et son Bijuu passe par trois étapes. La première étape de fusion permet au porteur du démon d'utiliser la totalité du chakra de son hôte ainsi que certain aspect particulier qui fait sa personnalité, comme les crocs, les griffes ou les poils sur certaines parties du corps. Par exemple mon père et Shichibi. La deuxième étape est la fusion du chakra du démon et de celui du Jinchuuriki. Moi et Kyuubi, qui me donne la possibilité d'utiliser soit mon chakra, soit le sien, soit le mélange des deux. De plus cela permet la transformation temporaire d'un monstre ayant la moitié des particularités du Bijuu et de celui du porteur. Et enfin la troisième étape qui consiste à ne faire plus qu'un. Aussi bien au niveau physique, mélange d'humain et de démon qu'au niveau génétique permettant la transformation permanente mais aussi au niveau mental avec à la fin une seule et même conscience. Cette dernière étape donne une puissance bien plus impressionnante que les deux autres et jamais atteint puisque tous les Jinchuuriki et leur Bijuu qui ont essayé sont morts, ne supportant pas la longueur et la souffrance du procédé permettant de passer à cette troisième et dernière étape.

Ma respiration devient imperceptible. Je me cale sur celle de Kyuubi tout en agençant les battements de mon cœur sur le sien.

Dans l'ouvrage que j'ai lu, il était dit qu'il existe une minuscule chance que cela réussisse. Une chance sur des milliards mais qu'elle était bien là.

Je sens une coordination parfaite entre ma renarde et moi. Elle a compris ce que je veux faire et a arrêté de parler, jacassements que, de toute façon, je n'écoutais pas. D'un coup je forme les gestes adéquats pour cette dernière étape de fusion. Je ne suis plus rien. En ne faisant plus qu'un avec Kyuubi, je serai peut-être à nouveau quelque chose.

Je n'ai lu qu'une seule fois les gestes qu'il fallait faire et pourtant ils apparaissent naturellement dans mon esprit comme si je les avais déjà encrés en moi avant même de les voir. Puis je repose mes mains sur mes genoux pliés.

En moi je sens le chakra de Kyuubi et le mien bouillir, remuer, s'accélérer, s'initier en moi. Pas seulement dans le réseau prévu à cet effet, non ! Il se répand aussi dans mes veines, dans mes muscles, dans mon corps en son entier. Je sens toute cette puissance m'envahir, je me sens fort, je me sens bien. Ce manège dure quelques minutes. Le procédé dure en tout une heure, je crois. Je n'ai pas lu la suite de l'ouvrage mais cela n'a pas d'importance. Tout ce qui compte c'est que dans moins de soixante minutes, je serai un autre ou je ne serai plus et cette idée me plait.

Puis nos deux chakra jusqu'alors discontinus se mélangent formant autour de moi une auréole violette. La douleur commence à se faire présente sur tous les pores de ma peau. Aucune partie de mon corps n'est oubliée mais j'ai connu bien pire au niveau de la souffrance physique alors je ne m'en préoccupe guère. J'essaye de me concentrer en moi afin de distinguer les différentes étapes empruntées vers ce changement, cette nouveauté, cette nouvelle « race » d'être vivant.

La douleur s'accentue me faisant grimacer légèrement. La totalité du chakra mauve circulant en moi essaye de sortir par toute la surface de ma peau en même temps. J'ai l'impression d'être découpé de l'intérieur, comme si on essayait d'arracher ma peau et uniquement ma peau. La douleur s'accentue de plus en plus alors que je perçois un autre élément entrer en action. Je sens la présence grandissante d'un étranger s'initiant à son tour dans tout mon organisme : le corps, la séquence génétique de Kyuubi entrant en contact avec la mienne. La sensation est étrange et difficilement supportable. Cette fois, je me sens bouillir intérieurement. Je vois presque de la vapeur s'évaporer de mes veines sous la chaleur de ce fluide écarlate circulant en moi. Cela dure encore quelques minutes, la douleur me tiraille. Jamais je n'ai au aussi mal mais je supporte. Je supporte parce que les blessures psychiques que j'ai endurées ont été bien plus importantes que celles physiques que je ressens en cet instant.

Mais d'un coup, sous un hurlement inhumain que ma gorge ne peut retenir, le chakra sort en son entier de mon corps, déchirant tous les pores de ma peau alors que le mélange en mon sein de la séquence génétique de mon démon et de moi suit notre chakra, détruisant au passage mes organes internes, mes veines, mes muscles.

Malgré la douleur qui me transperce, avec un effort inhumain je soulève difficilement mes paupières. Partout où mes yeux se posent, je n'aperçois qu'un liquide vermeil se répandant autour de moi, sur mon corps, sur l'herbe à mes côtés, imprégnant cette couleur écarlate sur toute la clairière tel de la peinture.

Mon sourire s'élargit alors qu'en relevant ma tête, mes yeux découvrent une couleur violette volé violemment autour de moi. Dans ce nuage immatériel semblent danser de minuscules particules. Je me prends à penser que ce spectacle est magnifique.

Mais alors que le mélange devint encore plus violent, plus rapide, alors que la douleur prend une ampleur de plus en plus intenable, je sens dans cet amalgame de douleur et de souffrance deux bras entourer ma taille qui étrangement apaise légèrement le mal qui me ronge.

Et là c'est le déclic. Des bras signifient une autre personne que Kyuubi ou moi en ce lieu. J'ouvre mes yeux en grand, ramenant mes mains l'une contre l'autre dans un cri de douleur. Le processus en est à un peu moins de la moitié. Tant que ce point de non retour n'a pas été atteint, je peux encore stopper le tout. Je forme les trois gestes que je connais aussi par cœur alors qu'une douleur plus fulgurante que les précédentes me transperce le corps.

Si une tierce personne s'initie dans les cinq mètres de mon corps, ce ne sont pas que les molécules génétiques et le chakra de ma démone et de moi qui fusionnent mais aussi ceux de cette tierce personne et cela je le refuse.

Une fois les gestes faits, je prie intérieurement pour que ce ne soit pas trop tard. Ma tête se met alors à tourner. Mes paupières se font lourdes alors que je vois le flux mauve ralentir autour de moi. Je souris. Ça a marché. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à tenir assis. Mon cerveau s'embrume. J'ai mal à chaque partie de mon corps. Je me sens lourd. Mes yeux sont fermés. J'ai mal mais la douleur s'estompe légèrement jusqu'à ce que je perde connaissance…

A suivre !

* * *

Naruto : 0.0 !

Kyuubi : Tu as fait fort là…

Moi : Ouaip ! Tout ce que je pouvais faire contre Naruto, je l'ai fait XD !!

Itachi : Et à part ça tu n'es pas maso ?

Moi : Qui a dit que je n'étais pas maso ?

Sasuke : Peu importe mais moi tout ce que je vois, c'est que je passe encore pour le salop de service…

Moi : Ouaip et ce rôle te va à merveille !!

Sasuke : J'en ai marre…

Moi : Ne tant fait pas, c'est presque fini… il me reste si je tiens mes objectifs…

Naruto : Ce que tu ne tiendras pas…

Moi : …Deux chapitres après celui là et l'épilogue, sachant que le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue sera particulier XD !

Sasuke : Qu'est ce que tu as encore derrière la tête ?

Moi : Tu verras bien, cela mets venu d'un coup…

Sasuke : Je sens que j'ai encore du souci à me faire…

Moi : Mais non, il ne faut pas être pessimiste Sasu-chan. Je ne suis pas méchante au fond !

Sasuke : A d'autre, on ne me l'a fait pas à moi…

Moi : J'ai une si mauvaise réputation que ça ?

Itachi : Tu n'imagines même pas !

Moi : 0.0 ! J'ai peur d'un coup !

Itachi : Mais ne tant fait pas, tu es remonté dans mon estime que tu avais perdu lors de ta première fic.

Moi : Oui ben toi c'est le contraire et puis c'est l'estime de Naruto et Sasuke que je veux moi !

Sasuke : Rêve toujours !

Naruto : APRÈS CE CHAPITRE ? TU CROIS AU PÈRE NOËL, TOI !

Azerty (morte à cause du surplus de pression, attend patiemment que quelqu'un découvre son corps avant que les vermisseaux s'en mêlent)


	62. Chapter 62

**Titre de la fiction : "Sous le masque"**

**Titre du chapitre: **_Renaissance ! _

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Yaoi - Drame - Aventure/suspens - OCC justifié plus tard pour Naruto - UA - humour**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi que le monde dans lequel ils évoluent.**

**Note : Donc, ceci est ma deuxième fic sur Naruto ! Sasuke a bien déserté Konoha mais il est revenu après avoir tué Orochimaru. Ma fan fiction démarre quelques mois après son retour donc SPOIL de la première partie !**

* * *

**Réponses aux commentaires anonymes:**

Et oui triste chapitre mais qui a une importance capitale pour la suite **Shashiin**!! Merci pour tes encouragements :)! Kiss! ! !

lol merci** kira-chan**! Plein de suppositions... ho voilà qui est intéressant XD!! Merci pour tes encouragements!! Kiss! ! !

Et vi **MGA**, comme je le dis, tout ce qui pourrait arriver de pire à Naruto est arrivé!! ;)! Kiss! ! !

lol **Cerbère**, pour vouloir à tout pris RP, je dirai gaara ;)! Merci de commenter :)! Kiss! ! !

C'est le bordel comme tu le dis si bien **Yuki **XD!! YATA, réussi à te faire détester Sasuke (saute partout), fière de moi XD!! Et encore une à l'hostau... à croire que je ne suis douée qu'à ça!! Kiss! ! !

Oh, oh, oh **cc **que de questions, que de doutes, j'adore ça !! Tu verras bien dans ce chapitre là!!Lol, non ta fin ets trop simple et même si Naruto l'aime... pouvoir lui pardonner après tout ce qui s'est passé... j'en doute fort XD (pas taper, pas taper)!! T'inquiète la fin est tout autre;):! Un genjutsu, hein? Ben j'en sais rien moi XD!! Joli délire! La suite arrive!! Et pour le dernier commentaire, je voulais déjà te dire merci de prendre ma défense mais elle ne trouve pas tout ce que je fasi nul, elle aprécie la qualité de mon écriture, c'est juste le scénarion qu'elle n'aime pas et t'inquiète je lui ai répondu par MP, je sais me défendre toute seule. Et puis, pour moi l'agressivité ne mène à rien donc il n'y pas de souci, je suis contente qu'elle/il est été honnete et il/elle a pris le temps de m'expliquer, certain arrête simplement de mire ;)!! Merci encore!! Kiss! ! !

Merci beaucoup **chloé leblanc**! Ce qui va arriver à Naruto, plus grand chose vu qu'il ne reste que peu (très peu) de chapitre donc le plus dur est passé!! Merci pour tes encouragements! Kiss! ! !

Mon bazooka **Matssuo-Shiyu-Chan** (suspicieuse puis la suite du commentaire) ... NON, Sasuke doit rester en vie, je ne peux pas désolée XD!! La suite est là! Kiss! ! !

Merci pour ton compliment **iwaka-kawai**! Vi pauvre Naruto mais... lis la suite, je ne vasi quand même pas spoiler alors que c'est la fin!! Kiss! ! !

Oui, la fin de ce chapitre est triste en effet **zoé leblanc** mais c'est fait pour :)! Lol, faire souffrir Sasuke encore plus... qui te dit qu'il n'a pas souffert autant que son ange justement ;)!! merci pour ton commentaire :)! Kiss! ! !

* * *

Bonne lecture ! ! !

_Une fois les gestes faits, je prie intérieurement pour que ce ne soit pas trop tard. Ma tête se met alors à tourner. Mes paupières se font lourdes alors que je vois le flux mauve ralentir autour de moi. Je souris. Ça a marché. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à tenir assis. Mon cerveau s'embrume. J'ai mal à chaque partie de mon corps. Je me sens lourd. Mes yeux sont fermés. J'ai mal mais la douleur s'estompe légèrement jusqu'à ce que je perde connaissance…_

**Chapitre 61 : Renaissance !**

- Hm.

J'ai mal à la tête. Non, rectification, j'ai mal partout. Mon corps me lance de toute part. Je me sens vaciller. J'essaye de connecter tous mes neurones mais j'ai dû mal. Pas aussi simple que cela en a l'air. Bon on résume. Je m'appelle Naruto. Jusque là pas de soucis. Ensuite, ensuite… je sais plus. Ma tête est embrumée et me lance…Putain ! Si je trouve le con qui m'a arrêté en pleine fusion, je le massacre. Ah, oui, la fusion… Aïe. Ma tête. Mauvaise idée d'essayer de se rappeler ce qui vient de se passer. Bon on respire ! Inspire ! Expire ! Le tout calmement… Même pour ce geste si commun, la douleur m'envahit. Mes paupières sont lourdes, je n'arrive pas à les ouvrir. Je me sens las et éreinté. Mon crâne fait toujours des siennes. On dirait que je viens de me prendre une bonne centaine de coup de poing de Sakura.

Je me sens mal mais il faut que j'ouvre les yeux. Calmement, doucement, sans précipitation. Oh, non, re très mauvaise idée. Mon monde redevient noir et cela me convient à merveille. Du blanc. Le peu que j'ai été tout blanc…Je dois être à l'hôpital. Je soupire. Encore raté. Je ne suis pas mort et Kyuu…

Je ferme aussitôt les yeux alors qu'un mauvais pressentiment s'initie en moi. Je fonce vers la cage en fer qui retenait ma démone préférée à une certaine époque : personne.

_« Kyuu ? »_

Rien.

_« KYUUBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !! »_

Et là, je commence à paniquer. Dans un mouvement brusque je reviens à la surface, m'asseyant sur le lit dans un hurlement strident avant de retomber aussi sec. Je sens de l'agitation autour de moi et étrange douceur qui m'apaise. Je finis par ouvrir difficilement mes paupières et mon regard tombe sur un visage étrangement familier mais inconnu. Une jeune femme au sourire radieux sur une peau halé aux cheveux et aux yeux sombres. Son regard est tendre mais légèrement inquiet. Je ferme à nouveau mes paupières pour laisser pleinement cette aura bienfaisante atténuer la douleur criante de mon corps. Je me sens dans un cocon malgré ma tête qui ne veut pas s'arrêter de tourner. Quelques minutes plus tard mes yeux voient à nouveau le jour. Le visage apaisant de la jeune femme aux habits d'infirmières toujours devant moi.

- Ça va ?

Si on enlève la douleur quasi simultané sur toutes les parties de mon corps et mon cerveau qui fait des loopings, oui à merveille !

- Ça pourrait aller mieux, articule-je difficilement.

Son sourire s'élargit alors que j'essaye à nouveau de me redresser, ne serai-ce qu'un peu. La femme m'aide doucement, relevant mon oreiller. Je me sens faible. Plus faible qu'avant. Mes membres ne semblent plus m'obéir aussi facilement.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demande-je à la personne face à moi en fermant de nouveau mes paupières pour essayer de mieux revenir à la réalité.

- C'est ce que l'on voudrait bien savoir ! fit une voix autoritaire.

Je tourne mon visage vers ce son, rouvrant d'un coup mes yeux pour apercevoir le regard dur de Tsunade qui vient de rentrer dans la pièce suivit de Kakashi, Sakura, Jiraiya et Iruka. Je frissonne alors que tout me revient en mémoire, me sortant définitivement de mon état second.

Tes paroles si durent, la mort de mon père, ma grand-mère, mon maître, notre ancienne coéquipière et pour finir mon tuteur. Je détourne la tête. Non, je ne veux plus entendre leurs reproches. Je ne veux pas voir leurs regards haineux sur moi. Mais malheureusement pour moi, ce que je vois désormais est pire encore. Je te vois toi, allongé sur le lit mitoyen au mien. Soudain le frisson qui me parcourt redouble. Mes yeux se portent sur ton corps enroulé de ci, de là de bandages avant que mon regard ne plonge dans le tien. Je sens la colère m'envahir peu à peu quand je comprends. Tu me fais tomber plus bas que terre et tu me sauves la vie. TU NE POUVAIS PAS TE MÊLER DE TES AFFAIRES PLUTÔT QUE DE PASSER TA VIE A ME FAIRE SOUFFRIR ??

Et dans un mouvement de fureur à une vitesse dépassant l'entendement, je fais apparaître cinq shuriken que j'envoie sur toi. Te tuer. En cet instant, je veux te tuer. Personne n'a le temps de réagir. Pourtant une main arrête les cinq armes.

- Gamin calme-toi.

Tout le monde s'immobilise au surnom donné alors que la jeune infirmière : Kyuubi fait disparaître ce qu'elle vient d'attraper au vol avant de revenir s'asseoir sur le rebord de mon lit.

- La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, me dit-elle, un sourire apaisant sur le visage, prenant ma main dans la sienne. Tu devrais le savoir, gamin.

Je soupire bruyamment avant de fermer à nouveau les paupières.

- Mais enfin, quelqu'un va-t-il finir par me dire ce qui se passe ? s'énerve Tsunade, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose.

Je sens Kyuubi se lever légèrement pour se tourner vers eux sans pour autant quitter mes doigts.

- Mais bien sûr !

Je soupire en attendant la voix sérieusement de ma renarde qui vient de parler.

- Vu que nous sommes peu nombreux et plus précisément qu'il y a dans cette pièce les personnes concernées, je ne vois pas d'objection. Alors pour faire simple, comme vous le saviez ou que vous vous en doutiez, Naruto, grand jeune homme brillant, remplis d'une générosité sans limite…

- Heureusement que tu as dit faire simple princesse… la coupe-je sans ouvrir mes yeux.

- Je t'emmerde gamin !

- Moi aussi je t'aime Kyuu-Ch…

Je ne finis pas ma phrase, me rappelant qu'Iruka est dans la pièce et une boule de culpabilité se forme dans mon ventre. Quel con je fais !

- Donc je disais, continu-t-elle comme si de rien n'était, que Naruto avait des tendances suicidaires.

Je sens la surprise de Sakura

- Ah oui, c'est vrai que toi tu ne te doutais de rien… dire que Naruto aurai pu garder cette naïveté si un connard de batard de première complexé n'était pas venu foutre sa merde mais passons. Donc, Naruto est suicidaire. Il est aussi de notoriété publique que notre petit blondinet s'est amouraché dans sa jeune adolescence de ce même connard de première. Je tiens à préciser à Iruka que la mission dont votre protégé a parlé lors de notre confrontation avec les ninjas de Konoha était que ce connard de première devait sortir avec Naruto afin de calmer ses gamineries et ses prises de risques inutiles, en gros le faire murir.

Je sens de la…de la colère contre les paroles énoncés par ma démone. Mais pas contre elle, non : seulement contre ceux qu'elle dit. Je ne comprends plus rien.

- Ce que personne ne sait parce que Naruto n'a jamais rien dit et que ce connard de première est bien trop lâche pour assumer ses actes…

- Faudrait que tu changes de surnom parce que là ça devient lassant et répétitif... lui fis-je remarquer sans bouger d'un millimètre.

- Je pourrais mais ce surnom lui convient à merveille alors arrêtes de m'interrompre ; il est temps qu'ils sachent tout. Donc je disais que ce que vous ne saviez pas, c'est que lorsque la mission a pris fin, ce salopard de médeux n'a pas rompu avec Naruto.

Un silence suit sa déclaration alors que l'indignation de Sakura s'élève dans la pièce dans un cri silencieux.

- Ce n'est pas tant la continuation de leur relation alors que mon porteur avait pris connaissance de cette mission que le fait de le voir tous les jours la personne qui a su prendre son cœur s'afficher avec une autre personne alors qu'il le rejoignait quasi tous les soirs pour assouvir ses envies de complexés. Non. C'est tout ce que cette relation impliquait qui a été le fil conducteur de son état dépressif.

Le silence s'impose à nouveau. Mes yeux sont fermés pourtant j'aimerai voir ton expression face aux dires de Kyuubi. Mais je résiste parce que cela serai te montrer une nouvelle fois ma faiblesse face à toi, mais aussi parce que je sais très bien que je ne verrai rien pouvant te trahir sur ton visage.

- Maintenant que le contexte est posé. On va pouvoir en venir aux récents événements. Il y a un peu moins d'un mois, un matin tendre de printemps où l'espoir renaissait dans le cœur de mon porteur, ce qui ceci dit en passant était la première fois depuis une bonne demi-douzaine d'année…

- UN MOIS ? hurle-je en me relevant.

Je sens la main libre de ma démone se poser sur mon torse pour me recoucher.

- J'ai dit reste calme gamin. Oui, cela fait un mois que tu es plus ou moins dans un coma primaire et c'est tout à fait normal après ce que tu as subi.

Je lui obéis gentiment… de toute façon je n'ai pas la force de me rebiffer contre elle. Je ferme alors mes paupières que j'avais ouvertes en me relevant.

- Donc il y a un mois, ce matin calme où je me disais que le gamin allait enfin oublier son idée de suicide, le connard de première refit son apparition avec ses paroles de salopard de médeux.

- On aura compris…

TA VOIX ! Je frissonne. Je tremble. Je vibre.

- Toi, la ferme ! lui lance Kyuubi sur un ton froid. Donc cet enfoiré devenu Hokage depuis peu était revenu à la charge par deux choses. Deux choses qui ont fini de détruire entièrement l'équilibre de Naruto.

- Merci, je ne te dirai rien.

- En même temps je suis désolée mais quand on ne ressent plus rien : ni la peur de vivre, ni la peur de mourir, ni la peur tout cours d'ailleurs, que le seul sentiment que l'on ressent c'est la plénitude d'être qu'un corps vide… et tu peux dire ce que tu veux j'étais là et j'ai très bien perçut ce que tu as ressentit… chez moi cela s'appelle perdre l'équilibre naturel qu'à tout être humain.

Je grogne pour la forme alors que je la sens sourire tristement. Cette fois, elle me met à nu… Je ne veux même pas penser aux conséquences de ses dires sur les personnes présentes. Et surtout pas sur toi ! Alors je me re concentre sur sa voix, sur les mots qu'elle enchaîne.

- La première de ces choses ont été six mots. Six petits mots qui ont détruit le gamin : « Tu es mon jouet, mon ange !»

Elle fait une légère pause alors que je sens mon cœur se contracter. NON ! Je ne m'attarderai pas sur ce que je ressens. Je ne veux pas savoir si j'ai peur ou pas, si je suis toujours perdu ou que le choc de la fusion arrêté en cours de route a reconnecté mon cerveau à mon corps. Sa voix ! Ses paroles ! Rien d'autre !

- Je sais que vous ne pouvez pas vraiment comprendre l'importance qu'a ce surnom comme l'idée de jouet pour Naruto. Si ce connard de première avait voulu le tuer, il ne s'y serait pas pris autrement. Parce que si à vous il ne montrait que sourire et rire moi, je voyais très bien sa torture psychique chaque jour à chaque heure, chaque minute et chaque seconde. Torture psychique qui certes l'a fait mûrir, mais à quel prix !

Kyuubi avale sa salive alors que les personnes présentent boivent avec avidité ses paroles. Ce que je ne comprends pas parce que pour moi, on dirait presque qu'elle expose une théorie foireuse sur l'évolution de la chaîne animale….

- La deuxième chose est sans doute la pire chose qu'il a pu lui faire et pourtant ce n'est qu'une simple goutte. Une simple goutte qui a _renversé_ le vase : une illusion.

…………………………………

Une…UNE…

- UNE QUOI ?

Cette fois, je me relève totalement, m'asseyant sur le rebord du lit, les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche dans le même état.

Kyuubi me sourit.

- C'é… était une… une… illusion… ?

Elle hoche de la tête.

- Alors ça veut dire que…

- Que tout ce que tu as vu était faux.

Mon cœur explose. Je remarque alors que j'en ai encore un. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Tout, tout était faux ! J'ouvre alors la bouche mais ma démone me devance.

- Ah non ! Si tu me sors pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit, je te massacre gamin parce que je n'ai pas arrêté de te le hurler mais tu étais tellement subjugué par ce flot d'émotions et cette remise en question que tu ne m'écoutais même pas, alors pas de reproches.

Je referme aussitôt la bouche avant de lui sourire.

- Merci

- De quoi ?

- D'avoir été là.

Elle me regarde fixement.

- Y aurait–il une déclaration enflammée derrière ces simples mots ? Aurais-tu enfin compris que seule moi qui te connais par cœur pourrai combler tous tes désirs, tous tes manques ? … Bien entendu tu aurais d'autres amants, on fera des tas de partie à trois, quatre ou encore à dix où je serai la seul fille pouvant partager…

Je la regarde avec des yeux comme des soucoupes alors que la bave commence à lui couler sur le menton et que ses yeux se remplissent d'étoiles. Je ne sais pas si c'est nerveux ou juste une façon d'évacuer toute cette tension accumulée mais j'éclate d'un immense rire devant ce spectacle.

Je sens Kyuubi s'arrêter dans sa tirade, fière d'elle. Je sais qu'elle n'a sorti cela que pour me faire réagir et elle a réussi. Ce n'est qu'au bout de cinq minutes que j'arrive à me calmer sous l'œil tendre de ma renarde.

- Ça fait du bien de t'entendre rire gamin.

Je lui souris.

- En même temps, tu sais exactement ce qui me fera sourire ou pas selon la situation, princesse.

Je prononce ces mots avec une infinie tendresse. Je me suis vraiment attaché à elle.

- Non sérieux, je ne comprends pas tous ces connards de villageois. Sérieusement qui pourrait résister à une bouille pareille ?

Je me sens rougir légèrement alors que ma démone reprend son air sérieux en se tournant à nouveau vers les cinq personnes debout qui se retrouve face à elle.

- Dans cette illusion faîtes grâce au Sharigan Mangekyou, qui je dois l'avouer été vraiment réussi, j'ai moi-même mis un certain temps avant de comprendre, Naruto a vu son monde s'effondrer. La mort du Quatrième n'ayant pas survécu à notre coup, vous Hokage-Sama qui l'accusait d'être l'auteur de sa mort, Jiraiya-San qui lui dites qu'il vous déçoit. Quand à vous Haruno-San vous lui reprochait d'être la raison de votre rupture avec ce connard de première et enfin vous Iruka qui n'acceptait pas qu'il est sympathisé avec moi et lui envoyait un regard des plus haineux.

Mon cœur se serre quand je repense à tout ça. Tout était faux. Tout… Alors tu me méprises à ce point pour me faire subir ça. Je te déteste. Je te hais. Comment ? Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Tu ne peux pas être humain, ce n'est pas possible !

Les doigts de ma démone viennent me caresser le dos de la main pour me réconforter. Je lui souris et dans mon regard je lui montre toute la gratitude à son égard. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait si j'avais été seul, sans elle…

Puis mes yeux se posent sur toi. Ton visage est tourné vers moi. Je perds mon sourire. Tu n'as aucune expression, pourtant dans tes yeux brillent une étrange lueur que je ne saurai déchiffrer. On reste comme ça quelques temps, quelques minutes je crois, jusqu'à ce que je sente une autre présence bouleversée par l'émotion. Mon regard se tourne vers le nouveau venu et tombe dans un lagon des mers du sud. Mon cœur rate un battement. Je déglutis légèrement avant de murmurer.

- Papa…

Doucement il me sourit, gêné. Je ne sens plus rien. Je l'ai cru mort. Puis toutes les émotions, tous mes sentiments me reviennent d'un coup, c'est presque l'euphorie suivit d'une pointe d'amusement. Sans même me préoccuper de la douleur présente sur tous les pores de ma peau, je m'élance vers lui, débranchant au passage tous les instruments médicaux liés à moi. Mon poing se jette en avant mais alors que j'arrive à sa hauteur, il attrape mon poignet, empêchant la progression de mes doigts sur sa joue et d'un souple mouvement il me plaque contre le mur, m'immobilisant. Oulla, va falloir que je reprenne l'entrainement.

On est l'un face à l'autre. Nos regards se jaugent alors que je lui crache.

- La prochaine fois que tu t'amuses à me coller un démon dans mon corps…

Sa poigne se relâche alors que la peur et la culpabilité envahit son regard.

- …Arrange-toi pour qu'il ne soit pas aussi pervers, continue-je sur un ton plus doux mais avec une intonation de fausse colère dans la voix, à son grand soulagement.

Et sans que je m'y attende, il me serre dans ses bras.

- Mon fils ! Je suis désolé mon bébé de tout ce que je t'ai fait et de tout ce que tu as enduré par ma faute. Je te promets que je vais remédier à ça le plutôt possible, même de suite ! continue-t-il en serrant encore un peu plus fort en embrassant mon front.

- Heu… p'pa, c'est gentil mais là tu me fais mal.

A peine avais-je fini ma phrase qui me lâcha aussitôt.

- Je suis désolé. Est-ce que ça va ? Tu veux quelque chose ? Te reposer ? Manger ? Boire ? Un ours en peluche pour te tenir compagnie ?

Je le regarde avec des yeux grands ouverts avant d'exploser de rire. NON, je rêve ? Le pire c'est qu'il me dit cela sur un air des plus sérieux. Je reprends alors consistance.

- Non, j'ai déjà une grosse peluche toute orange qui me suit comme un chien depuis que je suis petit.

- Hé ! Gamin ingrat, après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi ! Je vous jure, de nos jours les jeunes non plus aucun respect pour leur aîné !

- D'ailleurs, tu veux bien te transformer en petit renard tout mignon que je te serrerai très fort sur mon cœur ma petite Kyuu-chan adorée ? lui demande-je, un pouce dans la bouche, de petits yeux tous suppliants et une bouille que je sais la fait fondre.

Elle s'éloigne d'un pas, comme effrayée.

- NON mais tu ne vas pas bien ! Range-moi tout ton attirail de gamin adorable dans ta poche…NON mais et ma réputation, tu y as pensé à ma réputation ? Sale gamin ingrat !

Je souris de plus belle avant d'oublier mon « attirail de gamin adorable ». Je me retourne vers mon père qui me sourit en me tendant un cadeau. Un cadeau ? L'émotion me traverse le corps.

- Je…

- Ouvre-le, me dit-il tendrement.

- Je… je… merci.

J'ouvre avec précaution…bon ok avec rapidité déchirant le papier qui entoure l'objet. Une fois cela fait je tombe sur une boite dans laquelle je trouve… un…UN ENORME GATEAU !! En mauvais état dû au fait de ma rapidité à l'ouvrir. Je plonge un doigt dans la crème chocolaté éparpillée avec envie avant de le porter à la bouche.

- Huuummmmmmmmmm !! MERCI PAPA, lui lance-je en sautant dans ses bras.

Il resserre doucement son étreinte en prenant soin de ne pas me faire mal.

- Merci, je suis si heureux de pouvoir enfin faire ta connaissance mon enfant.

Je souris alors que d'un coup une idée traverse mon esprit me faisant m'éloigner.

- Tu… tu… as retrouvé la mémoire ?

Il acquiesce en silence.

- Alors… alors cela veut dire que ça a marché ?

- En effet !

Je tourne un regard interrogateur vers Itachi qui venait d'entrer en parlant dans la pièce.

- J'ai été libéré, même si je suis toujours surveillé 24h/24. Mon frère et moi avons eu une longue conversation seul à seul avant de se rendre quelques jours plus tard au chevet du Quatrième Hokage qui avait reprit connaissance depuis une semaine. Le procédé que tu as trouvé a marché à merveille, la synchronisation entre mon frère et moi a été parfaite et à la fin du processus ton père a retrouvé la mémoire peu à peu.

- Cela a pris quelques jours mais maintenant j'ai tout mes souvenirs en tête, continua mon père.

Mon père ? Cela fait tellement bizarre ! J'ai un père. Pendant cette courte réflexion, je vois Itachi s'approcher de notre ancien professeur qui lui ne bouge pas. Il ne le repousse pas, il ne fuit pas. C'est bon signe. Itachi me fait un léger hochement de tête pour me remercier que je lui rends avant de me réinstaller sur mon lit alors que la douleur se refait présente. Kyuubi murmure doucement.

- Quel joli tableau !

Je me retourne cette fois vers ma renarde. Tiens j'y pense.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là toi ?

- Ça c'est gentil, tiens ? Du genre qu'est -ce que tu fous là, tu ne vois pas que tu gènes…me répondit-elle en faisant semblant de bouder.

Je souris.

- Ne cherche pas les embrouilles princesse. Ma question est justifiée. De un, tu me soignerais plus vite si tu étais en moi et de deux je ne t'ai pas invoqué et il n'existe aucun autre moyen pour que tu sortes de mon corps alors je me répète : que fais-tu ici ?

Et là mon mauvais pressentiment revient en force alors qu'elle me sourit tristement.

- Ton vœu se réalise gamin !

Je déglutis difficilement l'interrogeant silencieusement.

- Disons que le connard de première qui te servait à une époque de coéquipier t'as fait interrompre la fusion a un moment donné très précis, tu vois duquel je parle.

Heu. Non absolument pas ! Ne voyant pas de réaction de ma part, elle se tape la main contre sa tête.

- Je le savais. Je voulais juste faire un somme parce que cela faisait des jours que je n'avais pas dormi…je savais bien que j'aurai dû le faire lire ce satané livre quand j'étais réveillé parce que sinon il ne l'aurait pas lu. Et non comme une conne, moi je lui ai fait confiance. Il m'a dit qu'il allait le lire mais non, il n'en fait qu'à sa tête comme d'habitude et il n'a rien lu...

- Quoi ? Il faisait au moins cinq cent pages ton bouquin, j'ai lu que le plus intéressant, j'avais autre chose à faire, moi ! répondis-je, outré.

- C'est à se demander comment même sans avoir accès à mon chakra ou à mes affinités, tu as pu devenir aussi fort…

- Je t'emmerde princesse, lui répondis-je sur un ton doux, tout sourire.

Elle grogne avant de reprendre, m'expliquant calmement.

- La troisième et ultime fusion entre un Jinchuuriki et son Bijuu se compose de trois phases. Pour nous prendre nous comme exemple, la première partie est le mélange progressif de notre ADN, des cellules et du chakra au sein de ton corps puis à l'extérieur comme tu t'en es rendu compte. De plus pour mieux se mélanger nos deux séquences génétiques doivent trouver plus d'espace qu'un corps beaucoup trop petit avec beaucoup trop de limites. Une fois à l'extérieur de ton corps, notre chakra et nos cellules forment une espèce de danse où toutes ces particules se mélangent, s'entrechoquent, etc., etc. C'est ce que tu as vu. Ensuite, la deuxième phase arrive au bout d'à peine moins de trente minutes. Le chakra et les cellules différents se séparent brusquement pour se rentrer dedans de façon plus spectaculaire et donc fusionner totalement. Après cela lors de la dernière demi-heure, la troisième partie est à peu près la même chose que la première excepté que cela aurait été nos deux consciences qui auraient commencé le processus de fusion pour ne former plus qu'une et même « âme » à la fin.

Elle fait une pause me regardant sévèrement alors que je lui réponds avec un magnifique sourire.

- Donc, en fait le processus de fusion peut être stoppé mais avec un risque important avant le passage à la troisième phase. Là où arrive ce qui nous occupe est que le moment où tu as stoppé d'un geste le processus de fusion était le moment exact où nos séquences génétiques et notre chakra s'étaient séparés entièrement. Tu vois où je veux en venir ?

Je reste coi.

- Je… tu… tu… je… ne t'es plus en moi ? articule-je difficilement.

Elle hoche la tête.

- Oui, arrêter en cet instant à provoquer un espèce de dérèglement qui m'a permis de sortir entièrement de ton corps et de n'avoir plus aucune attache avec toi. De ce fait, je ne suis plus un Bijuu mais je suis bel et bien redevenu un démon. Il te reste tout de même quelques cellules de mon ADN en toi et vice versa dû au contact violent de notre séquence génétique dans la première phase, idem pour notre chakra mais c'est vraiment minime.

J'ouvre la bouche sous la surprise alors que les réactions que je perçois ne sont guère plus différentes. J'analyse à la vitesse grand V tout ce que cela signifie avant de poser LA question.

- Lorsque tu étais en moi, même si je te faisais sortir de mon corps et te laissait la puissance maximale que tu pouvais utiliser, tu m'as avoué que tu n'étais qu'à la moitié de ta véritable force puisque mon corps limité ta puissance, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête.

- Alors, poursuis-je, maintenant que tu n'as plus la limite de mon corps, qu'elle est ta force ?

Elle me sourit à pleine dents.

- J'ai retrouvé TOUTE la puissance que j'avais avant d'être enfermé dans ton corps gamin !

Les réactions des personnes autour sont diverses. Un peu de crainte, de la surprise… mais moi j'ai une réaction tout autre qui fait rire doucement ma renarde. Je pointe mon doigt sur elle et d'une voix tremblante par l'idée qui vient de me traverser l'esprit, je lance.

- JE VEUX UN DUEL AVEC TOI !!

- Non, désolée ! Mais sérieusement, tu crois vraiment être capable de battre le célèbre démon à neuf queues ayant retrouvé toutes ses capacités ?

Je la regarde sur un air de défis mais ma question est dit sur un ton des plus innocents et hypocrites possible.

- La célèbre Kyuubi aurait-elle peur de perdre devant un simple ninja en refuser ce duel ?

Je sens la colère peu à peu s'initier en ma renarde. Ses yeux se fendent en leur milieu devenant orange alors qu'un flux de chakra commence à apparaître autour d'elle.

- **POUR QUI TU TE PRENDS SALE GAMIN !**

La peur se fait sentir dans les émotions au sein de la pièce à cause de ce changement d'atmosphère mais moi, au lieu d'essayer de calmer ma renarde préférée, je finis par exploser de rires sous l'œil ahuri des personnes présentes.

- Tu es… toujours aussi… aussi susceptible… princesse ! réussis-je à articuler.

- Sale gamin va ! se reprend Kyuubi me tapant derrière la tête.

Je lui réponds par un grand sourire qu'elle me rend. C'est à ce moment là qu'une main se pose sur l'épaule de ma renarde.

- Merci !

La voix du Qu…de mon père… --Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à m'y faire--, est douce et sincère. Mais sous l'œil interrogatif de la première concernée, il rajoute.

- Merci de vous être occupé de mon fils pendant mon absence, Kyuubi-Sama.

- ... Sa… Sama ?!

- Oui d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre et ce que l'on m'a dit, vous avez fait beaucoup pour mon fils. De plus vous avez un bon fond puisque vous n'avez fait que vous « défendre » si je puis dire en attaquant le village, donc vous méritez vraiment ce surnom Kyuu-Sama.

Ma démone tique au diminutif mais ne dit rien, trop émue par la déclaration de mon père. Ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard, qu'elle finit par ouvrir la bouche.

- Et bien maintenant, on sait d'où le gamin tient sa générosité et sa gentillesse… Par contre j'aurai une petite question à propos du gamin. Nous avons fait quel que recherche sur vous mais nous n'avons rien trouvé à ce sujet. Naruto s'est toujours demandé d'où il tenait ses deux dons héréditaires. Du moins à qui ils appartenaient.

Mon père se tourne vers moi un regarde interrogatif.

- J'ai deux dons dit « héréditaire » d'après les ouvrages que j'ai pu lire. Le premier qui est apparu, fut la faculté de ressentir les émotions et sentiments des personnes qui m'entourent. J'ai eu du mal à contrôler ce don mais Kyuubi m'a aidé pas mal à ce niveau là. Maintenant, je n'ai plus aucun problème et j'arrive également à bloquer ses effets via un petit bouclier invisible autour de la personne dont je ne veux rien savoir. Le deuxième don est la faculté de voir au-delà des objets que j'ai obtenus grâce à une tentative de suicide ratée de ma part, réussissant à le faire évoluer au rang le plus élevé dès son apparition.

Mon père ouvre les yeux sous la surprise où j'aperçois une pointe d'admiration qui me réchauffe le cœur. Il finit par sourire doucement.

- La faculté de ressentir les émotions vient de moi, je l'ai aussi au même niveau d'évolution que toi. Le don au niveau de tes yeux, tu l'as hérité de ta mère qui l'avait au rang deux.

- Tu pourras le parler un peu d'elle ?

- Bien sûr mon bébé.

Par contre ce surnom, il ne me plait pas des masses…

Je sens soudain les lèvres de mon père se poser sur mon front alors qu'une douce sensation de chaleur s'initie dans mon cœur.

De l'autre côté, ma renarde me caresse toujours affectueusement le dos de la main.

Je sens l'admiration vis-à-vis de moi émanant de Jiraiya, l'affection provenant de Tsunade, le respect s'éclipsant du corps de Kakashi, la gratitude s'évaporant du cœur de ton frère, le bonheur émanant de mon tuteur et l'amitié sincère perçut dans le cœur de notre ancienne coéquipière.

Mon père me regardant avec un peu toutes ces émotions et Kyuubi une pointe de tristesse que j'ai également du fait que notre lien soit coupé. Même si je lui disais souvent que je préfèrerai qu'elle déserte mon corps, je me suis attaché à elle, bien plus que je ne lui ai jamais dit… mais je suis sûr qu'elle le sait.

Je ferme doucement les yeux apaisés alors que je me sens glisser sur mon lit.

Je me sens bien.

Heureux.

Calme.

Je sais maintenant que quoi qu'il arrive. Quoi que l'avenir me réserve. Quoi que tu me fasses subir. J'aurai toujours des personnes à mes côtés, des gens en qui je peux avoir une confiance absolue, des êtres chers qui ne me laisseront jamais tomber.

Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien qu'en cet instant. Même les six mois à tes côtés n'avaient pas autant mis de baume à mon cœur.

Je t'aime, je le sais.

Je sais aussi que je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier et que mon cœur t'appartiendra à jamais mais dorénavant je ne suis plus seul.

Alors peu importe ce que la vie me réserve, je veux la vivre.

Oui la vivre et ne plus jamais rien regretter.

Je pars peu à peu dans les bras de Morphée sous une multitude d'émotions positives et sincères à mon égard.

Je me sens bien.

Il ne me manque plus que toi pour que mon bonheur devienne euphorie…

A suivre ! ! !

* * *

Naruto : Je… je… Suis heureux ?

Moi : Viiiiiiiiiiiii !!

Naruto : Je n'y crois pas ! Tu m'as vraiment fait heureux ?

Moi : Vi mais tu sais bien que je t'adore mon petit Naru-Chan, je ne peux pas te faire du mal trop longtemps !

Naruto : TROP LONGTEMPS ? CELA FAIT SOIXANTE CHAPITRES QUE TU ME MARTYRISES !

Shikamaru : D'ailleurs, c'est un peu gros…

Moi : Qu'est ce qui est un peu gros ?

Shikamaru (soupirant) : Le chapitre précédent, Naruto est tombé au plus bas et hop le chapitre d'après il redevient heureux encore plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant… C'est gros…

Moi : Mais non, tout s'explique !

Azerty : C'est un ascenseur émotionnel !

Shikamaru : Ben voyons !

Moi : Depuis soixante chapitres, Naruto subit peu à peu un peu plus la souffrance jusqu'à atteindre un paradoxe jamais atteint : le chapitre précédent en allant jusqu'à l'irréparable : tentative d'être un autre ou de ne pas être. Or le fait de tomber si bas pour se rendre compte juste après de ne pas être seul, fait qu'il revit. En gros, il était tellement faible psychologiquement que la moindre petite part de tendresse lui redonne l'espoir ! Ou plus simplement, il fallait cela pourqu'il comprenne que même si les emmerdes lui tombent dessus, il aura toujours des points positifs qui le raccrochera toujours à la vie! Tout ne peut pas être tout blanc, tout ne peut pas être tout noir;)! Morale qui tient pour tous!!

Shikamaru : Oui en gros, je résume. Tu n'avais plus d'idée entre le chapitre précédent et le suivant alors tu nous sors un truc gros comme une montagne…

Moi : Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !! Tu m'énerves Shika !!

Naruto : 0.0 !

Moi : Quoi ?

Naruto : Mais… mais… mais… je suis heureux sans être avec mon amour adoré ?

Moi : Et vi ! Elle n'est pas belle la vie ?

Sasuke : Je suis en train de douter… tu vas vraiment nous mettre ensemble en moins d'un chapitre là puisqu'il t'en reste qu'un avant l'épilogue ??

Moi : Oui mais ce dernier chapitre sera très, très particulier (par rapport aux chapitres précédents) mais aussi TRÈS, TRÈS long !

Sasuke (suspicieux) : Long comment ?

Moi : Long comme plus de six milles mots voire même atteindre les dix milles… on va quand même espérer que non XD !!

Azerty : Pourquoi pas ? Ça serait bien ! (s'accroche à la jambe de Sermina en miaulant qu'elle veut dix mille, vingt mille, trente mille mots tous beaux tout neufs pour demain)

Moi : Pour… pour... demain ?? MAIS TU NE VAS PAS BIEN ??

Naruto : 0.0 !

Sasuke : 0.0 !

Shikamaru : Et tu ne peux pas le diviser en deux ?

Moi : NON ! Parce que justement, il est particulier… et que donc il faut qu'il puisse rentrer dans un même chapitre!

Sasuke : Qu'est ce qu'elle nous réserve encore ?

Moi : Hé ! Hé ! Hé !

Azerty (mode « veut embêter tout le monde ») : Moi je sais !

Moi : Vi parce que je voulais ton avis mais tu ne connais pas le contenu : p !


	63. Chapter 63

**Titre de la fiction : "Sous le masque"**

**Titre du chapitre: **_Souvenirs douloureux !_

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Yaoi - Drame - Aventure/suspens - OCC justifié plus tard pour Naruto - UA - humour**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi que le monde dans lequel ils évoluent.**

**Note : Donc, ceci est ma deuxième fic sur Naruto ! Sasuke a bien déserté Konoha mais il est revenu après avoir tué Orochimaru. Ma fan fiction démarre quelques mois après son retour donc SPOIL de la première partie !**

* * *

Note 2 : Lisez bien le début de ce chapitre sinon vous allez être perdu XD !!  
Note 3 :Et dernière chose, ce chapitre met vraiment OCC un personnage. Certes, cela peut se comprendre (enfin pour moi XD) mais ce qui n'apprécie pas l'OCC, vous n'allez pas aimer. Voilà !

* * *

**Réponses aux commentaires anonymes:**

Lol pour ce que j'ai gagné **Cerbere et ouic'est bien Ga...,** je n'aurai pas joué XD!! T'inquiète, poster Rp je le ferai avant le 30 juillet ;)!! Et oui Azerty a aussi ouvert une cession sur ce site ;)!! merci pour tes encouragements Garra oui j'ai fini de l'écrire mais la relecture et les changement opéré dessus au fur et à mesure est quand même assez long... surtout au niveau de ce chapitre où ff net m'avait enlevé toute ma mise en page...! Kiss! ! !

Merci pour tes compliments et tes encouragements **Shashiin**! Toujours aussi fan de tes introductions de commentaires ;)! Kiss! ! !

T'inquiète **cc **et cela m'a beaucoup touché que tu me défendes :)! Et oui tu avais deviné!! Sasuke est à l'hopital car en s'approchant de la zone de fusion, sa peau a également bien était entamé! Pour les autres questions... peut-être des réponses dans ce chapitre!! La suite a pris plus de temps, vu le nombre de mots à relire XD!! Lol peut-être n'y aura pas de fin heureuse... (ok, ok, c'est bon rangé vos bazooka, vous l'aurez votre fin heureuse! Non, le fait qu'il se sépare de Kyuubi n'empiette pas sur sa force car Kyuubi le dit elle même, en tant que Kitsune il n'a plus de besoin d'utiliser le chakra à sa démone, le seul l'inconveniant est que moi de son chakra dit plus de temps pour guérir c'est tout ;)!! Pour les ractions... tu verras sur ce chapitre!! Les réponses des questions que tu te posent sont dans ce chapitres ;)!! Non, je ne ferai pas chap de plus :p! Merci à toi de m'avoir suivi et encouragé :)! Kiss! ! !

Oui tu avais raison **kira-chan**, c'était bien une illusion!! Non, j'en ai encore besoin et dix fois plus que d'habitude dans ce chapitre!! Merci pour tes compliments :)! Non, je ne sais pas où tu as vu que Sasuke a lu pour la fusion, il a lu le livre des Uchiwa où les deux sharigan les plus élevés permettaient de rendre la mémoire à Yondaime mais seul Naruto a lu le livre en question sur la fusion entre un bijuu et son hôte!! La suite est là!! Kiss! ! !

Viiiiiiiiiiiiiiii **chloé leblanc**, Naruto est enfin heureux ;)!!Lol, non il n'y aura pas de bonus après l'épilogue (je n'aurai aucune idée de quoi mettre) donc non, désolée! Que de questions, que de questions auxquelles je ne réponrdaient pas!! Kiss! ! !

Et vi **MGA **Kyuubi n'est plus avec Naruto mais au moins Kyuubi est libre et c'est la plus belle chose qui pouvait lui arriver non? Et vi la fic se finit mais bon il était temps (soixante quatre chapitres en tout)! Un lemon... tuverras bien XD!! Kiss! ! !

Et vi **Yuki**, Naruto est heureux;)! Vi Minato est vivant (je me serais fait tuer si je l'avais vraiment fait mourir lui)! Une bonne excusepour Sasuke? XD, tu verras bien!! Le dernier chapitre est en effet spécial, as-tu tapé juste ou pas? XD! Kiss! ! !

Viiiiiiiiiiiiiii **Matssuo-Shiyu-Chan**, Naruto est heureux (il serai temps me dirais-tu au bout de soixante et quelques chapitres XD)! Merci pour tes compliments :)! Un lemon dans le prochain chapitre... qui sait ? XD!! Kiss! ! !

Vi je le voyais bien mère poule Yondaime et sérieux quand il le faut (un peu comme Naruto en remplaçant mère poule par gamineries) **iwaka-kawai**!! Merci pour tes compliments :)! Aurais-tu trouver ce que voulais dire spécial dans mon allusion au dernier chapitre ? XD! Kiss! ! !

* * *

Bonne lecture ! ! !

_Alors peu importe ce que la vie me réserve, je veux la vivre._

_Oui la vivre et ne plus jamais rien regretter.  
_

_Je pars peu à peu dans les bras de Morphée sous une multitude d'émotions positives et sincères à mon égard._

_Je me sens bien._

_Il ne me manque plus que toi pour que mon bonheur devienne euphorie…_

**Chapitre 62 : Souvenirs douloureux !**

Je suis là, marchant dans ses rues désertées par les villageois. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. C'est idiot et je ne l'avouerai jamais mais je suis perdu. Totalement perdu.

Il fait encore nuit et la lune est le seul témoin à mes déboires. Elle est là, pale, à me regarder. C'est fou comme elle me ressemble.

Cela fait six jours que je suis sorti de l'hôpital. Toi tu sors demain. J'avais moins de blessures que toi, ce qui est normal vu ce qui s'est passé.

Je m'arrête d'un coup. Revoir l'espace d'un instant cette scène me fait trembler de peur, pourtant mes lèvres s'étirent sincèrement sur mon visage en repensant au jour de ton réveil. Tu avais enfin compris que tu n'étais plus seul.

Cependant je perds aussitôt mon sourire… mon dieu, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu en arrives là ? Un nœud se forme au niveau de mon estomac. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux, sans parvenir à regretter pour autant. Je suis vraiment désolé mais il le fallait : il fallait que je te détruise, il fallait que je détruise ce faux soleil irradiant tel que tu te montrais. Il le fallait.

Mais j'ai failli te perdre. Je n'ai jamais pensé que cela irai si loin, ou du moins que tu utiliserais ton chakra et tes performances de ninja pour en finir. Si j'avais su, si j'avais seulement su que cela te mènerai à ça, j'aurai agit différemment, moins directement. Je soupire, je sais moi-même que c'est faux. Je ne devrai rien changer.  
J'avais tout prévu. Je t'ai toujours plus ou moins surveillé. C'est moi qui est prévenu Iruka ou Gaara plus d'une fois lorsque tu as essayé de te suicider. Mais ce que tu as fait il y a un mois m'a effrayé. Je ne pensais pas que tu utiliserais cette solution. Mais tu devais tout perdre pour pouvoir enfin comprendre.

Si tu savais comme je m'en veux Naruto, de tout ce que je t'ai fait subir, si seulement tu savais mon ange…

Je soupire. Mes yeux finissent par revenir user le sol. Je reprends doucement ma route. Cela fait six jours que je suis enfermé chez moi. Que je ne sors plus. De toute façon si je mettais les pieds dehors, j'aurai des regards d'incompréhension ou de haine posés sur moi selon qui je croise. Si seulement ils comprenaient, si seulement toi tu savais pourquoi. Pourquoi ai-je agit ainsi…

Alors je sors la nuit. A l'heure où je ne rencontre que les saouls qui ne me reconnaissent pas. Je sors et j'évite de réfléchir. Je ne veux plus penser à tout ça. A mon enfance où l'hypocrisie était de mise, à mon adolescence basée sur une fausse vengeance pour un clan que je voudrais pouvoir tuer en cet instant et ma fuite vers Orochimaru…

Pourtant ton image revient inlassable devant mes yeux. Je soupire une énième fois alors que mes souvenirs me ramènent en arrière… des années en arrière.

Toi, marchant sur un chemin en terre et moi, assit sur le rebord du ponton. Ton sourire rayonnant, tes yeux pétillants de malice. J'ai cru que tu étais un ange. C'est à partir de ce moment là que tu m'as attiré. Pas au sens sexuel du terme, non. Juste attiré par ton aura étincelante. Puis cette attirance a peu à peu évolué. Evolué bien plus que ce que je ne pensais. Bien plus que je ne l'ai voulu. Au fil du temps, je m'en suis rendu compte et j'ai eu peur. Alors je t'ai ignoré et puis on nous a mis dans la même équipe. Je souris légèrement. Je me rappelle avoir maudit tous les Dieux pour ça.

Les jours ont passé et j'ai fait semblant de te détester, de ne pas te reconnaître comme étant mon égal. Une façon de te rabaisser, de cacher ce que je ressentais pour toi… oui j'avais peur. Cette frayeur s'est intensifiée lors de notre affrontement avec Haku. Mon corps avait agi tout seul ce jour là, c'était vraiment allé trop loin. Alors quand ils sont venus me chercher, j'ai enfin eu la possibilité de devenir plus fort pour vaincre mon frère mais aussi la possibilité de m'éloigner de toi et donc de t'oublier. Pour moi, avec tes sourires et tes débilités, tu n'étais rien d'autre qu'un gamin capricieux qui ne méritait pas d'être à mes côtés. Ce n'est que des années plus tard que j'ai compris. Que je t'ai compris et que j'ai agis en conséquence.

Les années se sont écoulées et j'ai cru que j'avais réussi. Je me suis senti attiré par des dizaines de filles mais aucun homme. Je suis hétéro, ça je le sais mais je suis juste tombé amoureux de toi.

Lorsque j'ai tué ce serpent après avoir acquis tout ce qu'il pouvait m'apprendre, je pensais t'avoir oublié. Je suis donc partit d'un pas tranquille vers Konoha avec l'intention de me servir de toi comme appât. Je me suis faufilé sans me faire voir dans le village caché par une simple cape. J'ai demandé à voir l'Hokage après avoir révélé mon identité à Shizune avant d'entrer dans le bureau de Tsunade. On est resté parler quelques heures dans cette pièce. J'ai fini par lui donner le faux ordre de mission que j'avais moi-même fabriqué, signé de la main du Troisième. Orochimaru avait toujours eu des trucs bizarres dans ses placards, ces parchemins au préalablement signés en faisaient parti. Après une vérification, elle a fini par me rendre un bandeau et m'a demandé un rapport détaillé.

En sortant du bureau, je suis tombé sur toi qui venais voir l'Hokage. A ta vue, tous les espoirs, se sont envolés. Mon cœur a raté un battement avant de reprendre de plus belle alors que j'ai eu l'impression que la terre tremblait. Tu m'as sauté dessus, fou de joie. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir quand j'ai senti ta peau contre la mienne et pourtant j'étais tellement bien ! Je me suis senti quitter le sol. Puis tu m'as relâché et Tsunade est venu t'expliquer que je rentrais de mission. Tu as haussé les sourcils. Et en cet instant j'ai compris que tu ne me croirais jamais. Je me suis juste contenté de rester neutre, pourtant cette expression que j'ai vu sur ton visage m'a blessé. Le lendemain j'ai réintégré le village en tant que héros.

J'ai rejoint l'équipe 7 avec toi et Sakura. Tu n'avais pas changé et cela ne me déplaisait pas. Les jours ont passé et plus je t'observais, plus je voyais quelque chose clochait. Mais ce n'est que six mois plus tard que j'ai compris.

Les mois se sont succédés jusqu'à ce jour précis où Tsunade nous a réuni Sakura et moi. Kakashi se trouvait déjà dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Je me rappelle avoir vu le regard sérieux de notre professeur et celui résigné de notre supérieure. Lorsqu'elle nous a annoncé la mission, je me suis pétrifié sur place.

Mes pas se stoppent près d'un arbre. Je pose ma paume sur l'écorce. Mes yeux se ferment.

_**FLASH BACK**  
- Cette mission n'est pas une mission en solo car je pense que Naruto voudra vous faire part à toi Sakura et à Kakashi de sa nouvelle relation avec Sasuke. Vous devrez jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout.  
_

_Mauvaise idée ! Très mauvaise idée !  
_

_- NON MAIS ÇA NE VA PAS ? POURQUOI SASUKE-KUN DEVRAIT SORTIR AVEC NARUTO ?  
_

_Tsunade soupire.  
_

_- Voyons Sakura, tu as remarqué toi aussi les sentiments de Naruto, n'est-ce pas ?  
_

_Les sentiments de…tes sentiments…MAIS QUELS SENTIMENTS ? Je finis par sortir de ma torpeur en tournant la tête vers Sakura que je vois faiblement acquiescer. Je… je n'ai absolument rien vu…  
_

_- Sasuke, je comprendrais que tu es besoin de temps pour accepter cette mission, tu dois peut-être trouver cela idiot voire répugnant mais…  
_

_- C'est une mission, je l'accepte.  
_

_Oups ! J'ai dit ça moi ! Sur un ton catégorique en plus.  
_

_TRÈS, TRÈS MAUVAISE IDÉE !!  
_**FIN FLASH BACK**

Ma main se resserre, découpant l'écorce par endroit. Tout a commencé ce jour là. Tout. Je soupire une nouvelle fois alors que je me mets dos à l'arbre. Mes yeux se lèvent et tombent sur un magnifique ciel étoilé.

Le soir même, je venais chez toi. On a fait que discuter. Chaque jour je me rapprochais un peu plus, faisant un geste plus tendre, un frôlement de moins en moins discret, un regard un peu trop persistant sur ta personne. Mais toujours sans en faire trop, en restant moi-même, en continuant mes insultes. On passait de plus en plus de temps ensemble et je savais que tu avais remarqué mon attitude. Je ferme mes paupières alors qu'un léger sourire apparaît sur mon visage.

**FLASH BACK**

_Je suis assis à côté de toi, frôlant de mes doigts ta main. On est là, tous les deux devant cet étang où le soleil se reflète mais je ne suis éblouit que par ta chevelure. Je me sens bien. Pouvoir faire tout ça, tous ces gestes sans me cacher de Sakura ou de notre professeur et savoir que tu ne me rejetteras pas… je prends vraiment du plaisir à le faire. Ta tête est renversée vers l'arrière, les yeux fermés et étrangement calme. Et sans prévenir, tes lèvres s'entrouvrent.  
_

_- Pourquoi ?  
_

_Je ne réponds pas alors que mon regard se perd de l'autre côté du lac. Tu redresses ton visage, le tournant vers moi.  
_

_- Tu sais très bien que j'ai vu ce que tu faisais alors pourquoi ?  
_

_Sans bouger mon regard, j'avance ma main vers toi avant qu'elle ne prenne tendrement tes doigts. Je serre doucement ma poigne sur ta main et quelques secondes plus tard, je te sens répondre à mon étreinte.  
_

_Mon visage se tourne à son tour alors que ma main libre repousse doucement une mèche de tes cheveux avant que je ne me penche vers toi. Tes yeux sont grands ouverts, tu ne bouges pas. Mais au moment où mes lèvres arrivent à quelques millimètres des tiennes, je stoppe mon geste et me recule vivement. Je te lâche un petit « désolé » agacé avant de disparaître de ta vue. Je cours comme un enragé chez moi avant de tomber à terre contre la porte d'entrée. Tes lèvres si proches et mon cœur qui battait si fort. Ta peau effleurée de mes doigts pour écarter tes cheveux de soie. Le moment était magique. J'ai faillit goûter au fruit défendu. Je remue énergiquement la tête. NON ! C'est une mission ! Rien qu'une mission ! Si jamais je touche tes lèvres, je ne pourrais plus rien contrôler. Je ne toucherai plus jamais ton visage. Plus jamais. Mon poing se serre. Jamais.  
_**FIN FLASH BACK**

On était bien tous les deux là et comme d'habitude j'ai eu peur. Mes paupières s'ouvrent d'un coup. En fin de compte, j'ai rompu mon pacte. J'y ai gouté et avidement à tes lèvres, à ta bouche, à ta langue. Je frissonne de plaisir. J'ai en cet instant une énorme sensation de manque.

Ce soir là, tu m'a rejoins chez moi. On n'a pas échangé un mot. On a juste fait l'amour toute la nuit. Mais je n'ai jamais touché tes lèvres et toi tu ne me les as pas réclamées. Le lendemain, on a fait comme d'habitude mais tu avais sur le visage un sourire qui sonnait beaucoup moins faux que les jours précédents et cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de notre coéquipière et de notre sensei.

Les jours ont passé. On se voyait toutes les nuits. Toutes les nuits on s'aimait. Tu as fini par le dire à Sakura qui a joué son rôle en allant pleurer plus loin avant que tu n'ailles t'excuser encore et encore. Puis ce fut le tour de Kakashi qui se contenta de nous féliciter avec un sourire pervers derrière son masque.

Mais notre relation n'a rien changé. Rien. J'avais presque l'impression que c'était pire. Tu affilais les conneries comme moi les mots monosyllabes à l'oral. Et il y avait dans ta façon d'agir quelque chose. Quelque chose qui faisait que tu n'étais pas vraiment heureux. J'ai fini par te surprendre un soir où j'ai pénétré chez toi dans un silence absolu.

**FLASH BACK**  
_J'atterris dans ton salon. Toujours aussi bordélique… Mais c'est autre chose qui attire mon attention. Il est tard et les lumières sont éteintes. Je hausse un sourcil avant de m'aventurer dans le reste de ton appartement. Dans le silence de la nuit je finis par entendre des gémissements, des plaintes provenant de ta chambre. Je suis, en accélérant mes pas, le seul fond sonore audible avant de tomber sur toi, endormi en train de gigoter dans ton sommeil. Dans un silence absolu, je glisse près de toi rapprochant mon oreille de ton visage._

_- Non… je ne… je… non…  
_

_Tu répètes ces trois mots sans cesse. Je finis par me lever m'asseyant près de toi sur le lit. Doucement, j'approche mon visage du tien ainsi que mes mains près de tes yeux. J'ouvre délicatement une de tes paupières alors que mon don est enclenché. Dans la seconde qui suit, je suis dans un autre monde : en toi. Tu es là agenouillé, les jambes entre tes bras face à la grille ouverte de Kyuubi et dos à moi. Mais ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est que justement le démon n'essaye pas de profiter de ta faiblesse. Je le vois relever son regard vers moi avant de revenir vers toi.  
_

_- Allez gamin, reprends toi !  
_

_- A quoi ça sert ? renifles-tu doucement. Je suis seul.  
_

_- Tu as l'Uchiwa maintenant, non ?  
_

_Je te vois te recroqueviller un peu plus.  
_

_- Je suis seul. Il ne me comprend pas. Il ne cherche pas à me comprendre Kyuu-San.  
_

_- Je suis sure qu'il le voudrait, répond-le renard en levant un instant son regard feu sur moi. Tu le connais, il n'est pas très doué pour ça. Je suis sûre que si tu le retenais après avoir pris ton pied, vous pourriez vous parler.  
_

_- Tu crois ?  
_

_- J'en suis sure. Tu sais il ne sait pas non plus comment si prendre. Si toi tu n'as pas eu de famille pour connaître les mots et les gestes justes lorsque l'on aime quelqu'un, lui depuis la mort de ses parents, il s'est fermé et a formé une coquille autour de lui. Fais le premier pas gamin. Laisse-lui la possibilité de s'ouvrir à toi et d'être heureux.  
_

_Les paroles du démon ont l'air de t'aider à te décrisper alors que chaque parole prononcée me touche. Mais d'un coup tu resserres à nouveau tes bras autour de tes jambes.  
_

_- Et si un jour, il me quitte ? demandes-tu tremblant. Je serai à nouveau seul.  
_

_- Non gamin, tu ne seras pas seul. Il y aura Iruka._

_Tu retiens un sanglot avant de répondre._

_- Non, il ne m'aime pas vraiment, je suis l'assassin de ses parents. Il ne peut pas m'aimer. Même s'il a toujours été là, il ne le fait que par culpabilité via les villageois, c'est tout.  
_

_Le démon soupire.  
_

_- Et Tsunade alors ?  
_

_- Pfff, je ne suis que le miroir de son frère. Elle ne me voit pas moi mais lui. Et en plus ma présence lui rappelle que lui n'est plus là. Je la fais souffrir, je suis sûr qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais m'avoir rencontré.  
_

_- Jiraiya ?  
_

_- Lui, il me compare avec le Quatrième. En me disant toujours que je n'y arriverai pas, que je suis faible,…  
_

_- L'Uchiwa aussi te le dit…  
_

_- Oui mais c'est différents. Pour Jiraiya, il avait cru voir en moi le successeur du Quatrième et je le déçois toujours.  
_

_- Tu commences à être chiant gamin.  
_

_Je t'entends pleurer sans retenu cette fois et devant moi le spectacle auquel j'assiste me scie. Kyuubi se transforme doucement en jeune femme et vient tendrement t'enlacer.  
_

_- Moi je suis là, gamin. Et je serai toujours là. Alors en attendant revient à la surface et va t'envoyer en l'air avec l'Uchiwa que je puisse mater tranquillement avant d'aller dormir.  
_

_Un petit rire s'échappe de tes lèvres.  
_

_- Perverse !  
_

_- Et fière de l'être gamin !  
_

_J'en ai assez attendu. En un clin d'œil je reviens dans mon esprit pour te voir ouvrir les yeux quelques secondes plus tard. Tu me souris autant que d'habitude. Pourtant pour la première fois, je vois à quel point il sonne faux, toujours aussi faux. Aussi faux que la période où l'on n'était pas encore ensemble…  
_**FIN FLASH BACK**

Ce jour là, j'ai enfin compris. Et j'ai agi en conséquence.

Je me relève, reprenant ma marche. Le jour commence à apparaître. Je fais alors diriger mes pas vers la forêt. C'est là bas que j'aurai le moins de chance de rencontrer quelqu'un. Arrivée à l'orée du bois un autre souvenir m'envahit, plus douloureux cette fois. La mission avec l'équipe 7. Cette mission de trop. Je me suis battu mais ils étaient plus nombreux et tu m'as sauvé à temps. Cependant tout était de ta faute et ça Sakura n'était pas prête de te le pardonner. Pourtant je voyais bien ton visage rongé par la culpabilité. Je pense que ce jour là tu as compris qu'il fallait que tu arrêtes ce genre de choses même pour m'impressionner, que tu as muri. Malheureusement, la suite ne t'a pas laissé la possibilité de le montrer. Devant Tsunade je me rappelle les mots si durs de Sakura, j'ai senti ton cœur se déchirer, je ne sais pas comment alors que ton visage ne reflétait qu'un sourire désolé. Oui un sourire que, si tu avais été seul, des larmes auraient remplacé. Tsunade a demandé à te voir en privé. Sakura et moi sommes sortis ensemble du bureau del'Hokage avant de se retrouver à errer dans le quartier désert de mon clan. Elle parlait de toi, de ta bêtises, des tes conneries qui un jour nous tuerai tous les trois.

Je n'ai pas répondu, de toute façon, je ne l'écoutais qu'à moitié. Je réfléchissais. Oui, depuis la conversation que j'avais surprise entre toi et Kyuubi, je ne cessais de réfléchir et j'ai enfin compris quelques choses. Il fallait que tu perdes tout. Tout.

Alors quand je t'ai vu te cacher plus en nous voyant tous les deux, j'ai agit en conséquence. J'ai dit tout haut que cela faisait six mois. Je voulais que tu saches. Oui, que tu saches que ce n'était qu'une mission. Et Sakura est tombée dans mon piège. J'en ai rajouté une couche avant de répondre positivement à la question : allais-je te quitter ?

Je devais te détruire. Par cette conversation je ruinais déjà beaucoup. Je te balançais à la figure que tu n'étais qu'une mission, que je ne t'avais jamais aimé, que j'allais te quitter et enfin pour couronner le tout j'ai demandé à sortir avec Sakura… Qui bien sûr a accepté. Cependant je savais qu'il faudrait beaucoup de temps. Enormément de temps pour t'anéantir totalement. Tu avais subi tant plus jeune, que je savais que tu te remettrais de cette histoire… il fallait que j'aille plus loin, beaucoup plus loin. Je devais te faire souffrir. Il fallait de la souffrance à foison au fond de ton cœur même si cela aurai aussi des conséquences sur moi. Ce jour là fut le premier où je ne suis pas venu te voir depuis que l'on était ensemble. J'ai passé ma nuit avec notre coéquipière.

Je m'enfonce peu à peu dans la forêt. Je revois ton visage se crisper à chaque fois que tu me voyais. Je pouvais lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. Tu avais peur, à chaque seconde, à chaque minute. Et peu à peu en silence tu souffrais. J'en suis venu à me demander pourquoi je devais te faire subir ça. J'avais l'impression que Kyuubi me laissait lire en toi pour m'inciter à t'aider et c'est ce que je faisais… mais pas dans le sens où elle le pensait.

Les mois ont passé et même les années. Je venais de temps en temps. Je faisais toujours plus d'effort pour ne penser qu'à moi. J'ai peu à peu cessé la tendresse et la douceur dans nos ébats pour n'en faire que du sexe. Et puis je ne me suis consacré qu'à mon plaisir. Ne plus m'occuper de toi. Si tu savais le duel que je livrais en moi à chaque fois que ma peau rencontrait la tienne… A chaque fois, mes doigts voulaient te caresser, chaque fois, je voulais poser ma bouche sur ton torse halé, chaque jour, je rêvais de t'entendre jouir en hurlant mon nom par ma main qui t'aurai mené au septième ciel. Mais je ne faisais rien. Je ne devais rien faire. J'avais tenu quelques années, je pouvais encore attendre.

Doucement mes yeux se posent sur l'astre flamboyant apparu quelques minutes plus tôt. Tout le monde affirmait que tu brillais comme lui. Mais c'était faux, ton sourire ne pouvait même pas rivaliser avec une petite étincelle. Tu es un soleil, oui. Mais un soleil mort qui a besoin d'exploser pour pouvoir se reconstruire et briller d'un nouvel éclat.

Je baisse mes yeux sous l'astre aveuglant dans un faible soupir.

Les journées passées et j'ai fini par voir que tu ne perdais plus de ton éclat comme tu le faisais un petit peu tous les jours depuis cinq ans. Kyuubi avait compris qu'il n'obtiendrait pas d'aide de ma part, que je m'en servais pour pire. Il avait alors fermé la possibilité que j'avais de lire en toi mais j'avais appris à te décoder quand même un peu grâce à cette ouverture qu'elle m'avait faites. Alors je suis passé à la phase supérieure que j'avais préparée depuis un moment. Ce jour là, je me suis levé avant de m'agenouiller et de demander Sakura en mariage. Je me servais d'elle mais il me suffisait de penser aux mots qu'elle avait craché cinq ans au paravent pour que la culpabilité s'efface aussitôt. Je n'est jeté qu'un coup d'œil vers toi mais cela était suffisant : j'ai vu des larmes naître dans le creux de tes yeux. Tu as fini par te lever, lançant ta phrase habituelle alors que ton sourire tordait ton visage. J'ai dû mal à penser que personne ne remarque à quel point il est fade.

Quelques temps plus tôt, j'étais monté en grade jusqu'à atteindre l'ANBU. Je pensais être le premier…. Mais lorsque j'ai eu ma promotion…

**FLASH BACK  
**_- Félicitation Sasuke ! me gratifie Tsunade.  
_

_Je la salue respectueusement avant qu'elle ne me tende un masque de loup comme je lui avais demandé quelques jours avant.  
_

_- Très bien maintenant, tu es Ôkami et tu seras sous les ordres du capitaine Kitsune.  
_

_Quelques minutes plus tard, tu entres dans le bureau sous le masque d'ANBU d'un renard. Je reste idiot devant toi. Tu es ANBU ? Je n'arrive pas à le croire.  
_

_- Bonjour Ôkami et bienvenue au sein des ANBU ! me dis-tu alors que ta voix est légèrement modifiée.  
_

_Je n'ai eu besoin que d'un regard pour te reconnaître alors que ta chevelure et ton visage sont masqués, alors que ton aura est camouflée, alors que rien dans ta gestuelle ne laisse percevoir cela. Mais pour moi, c'est apparu comme une évidence. Une évidence. Pourtant alors que je t'ai regardé t'entraîner, hier encore, ton niveau était si faible. _

_Serai-je passé à côté de quelques choses d'aussi grand ?  
_

_- Merci Kitsune-San.  
_

_On se salue poliment avant de saluer l'Hokage. Nous sortons tous les deux du bureau et c'est toi qui me fais visiter les quartiers où je peux par mon nouveau grade accéder. Une question me travaille. M'as-tu reconnu ? Je suis idiot. Bien sûr que tu sais qui je suis.  
_**FIN FLASH BACK**

Mes pas m'ont mené à une petite clairière. Une clairière qui a vu notre duel. Celui de Kitsune et de Ôkami. Tu m'as battu sans utiliser une seule fois Kyuubi. Tu m'as même écrasé sans utiliser une seule technique de Naruto…. Je m'accroupis un instant. Ma main frôle l'herbe fraîche alors qu'un autre soupir silencieux s'échappe de mes lèvres avant de m'y asseoir, mains derrière moi, les jambes tendues, le soleil caressant mon visage.

Le soir où j'ai demandé Sakura en mariage, c'est aussi le jour où j'ai pris ta place alors que tu devenais le garde du corps de Tsunade. Mais ce soir là, c'est aussi le soir où je suis venu chez toi. J'ai voulu un peu plus accentuer cette douleur qui te rongeait et je t'ai pris violemment, sans préparation, n'enlevant que le strict minimum.

Je n'ai même pas jouis ce jour là. Je savais que dans l'état où tu te trouverais, tu ne remarquerais rien…c'est la première fois que j'ai simulé. Je n'étais pas excité. Tu pleurais. Tu n'avais même pas envie de moi. Tu voulais juste que je finisse le plus vite possible alors trois minutes plus tard, j'ai hurlé. Je me suis rhabillais et je me suis enfuis. Je savais que tu ne le supporterais pas alors j'ai filé voir Iruka sous mon masque de loup, le prévenant que tu n'avais pas l'air bien. Il n'a pas suffit de plus, en quelques secondes plus tard, il était dehors à ta recherche et moi je suis rentré chez moi comme le connard que j'étais et que je suis toujours.

Mes doigts attrapent des poignées d'herbes alors que je me remémore le lendemain.

**FLASH BACK  
**_Je pénètre à l'hôpital aussi vite que je peux. Mon cœur se serre. Iruka est arrivé à temps mais cela a été juste, tu t'es vraiment blessé. Je stoppe mes pas devant la porte de ta chambre pour reprendre mon souffle. Une fois cela fait, je pénètre dans la pièce. Mon regard se pose de suite sur toi. Tu es sur le dos, le drap est remonté jusqu'au haut de ton torse imberbe alors que tes bras sont sur la couverture. Ton visage est neutre, sans expression. Il n'y a personne dans la pièce. Je me rapproche de toi doucement alors qu'une boule de culpabilité nait au niveau de mon ventre. Je m'assois à tes côtés, sur la seule chaise de la pièce. Mon bras se lève sans me demander mon accord vers toi et mes doigts viennent effleurer ta joue.  
_

_J'entends alors la poignée de la porte bouger. Je me relève d'un bond, m'éloignant pour m'appuyer sur le mur opposé à la fenêtre alors que Sakura entre avec toutes les équipes. A voir leur tête, ils n'ont aucune envie d'être là mais ils jouent le jeu. Ils savent pour le démon et ne te porte plus, pour la plus part, dans leur cœur. Mais même s'ils t'évitent dès qu'ils le peuvent, ils font un minimum. C'est l'Hokage qui leurs a ordonné de ne pas te laisser à l'écart.  
_

_Quelques minutes plus tard Tsunade et Iruka pénètrent dans la petite pièce. Mon regard se pose à nouveau sur toi alors que les conversations continuent. Puis tu finis par bouger légèrement. Tes yeux s'ouvrent du côté de la fenêtre. Étrangement mon cœur se libère un instant d'un poids avant de revenir aussitôt à l'idée de ce que je dois faire…  
_

_- Alors dobe, on ne sait plus marcher ?  
_**FIN FLASH BACK**

Puis Tsunade a annoncé ton départ loin du village officiellement pour t'entrainer… officieusement, pour pouvoir être toujours présent en tant que Kitsune. Les coïncidences sont nombreuses, pourtant personne ne semblait avoir remarqué… à part peut-être Shikamaru qui se doutait déjà de quelque chose à l'époque sans vraiment savoir de quoi…

Je finis une nouvelle fois par me relever, reprenant mes pas.

Le fait que tu t'éloignes m'a posé problème sur le coup. La semaine qui a suivi ton départ, je n'avais plus la possibilité de continuer mon plan mais tu m'as donné l'occasion de revenir lorsque tu as annoncé ton homosexualité. J'avais l'occasion rêvée pour t'approcher. Sachant d'autant plus que tu savais que j'étais attiré par les hommes puisque tu étais le premier concerné. En plus cela me permettait aussi de te montrer que je mettais servi de toi les années précédentes, puisqu'une fois toi disparu, je m'intéressais déjà à quelqu'un d'autre.

Ce soir là, je t'ai rejoins à la fenêtre de l'Hokage avec la ferme intention de te draguer. Mais je me suis fait avoir. Tu étais tellement différent en tant que Kitsune… Je me suis mis à bégayer sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Et c'est à ce moment là que j'ai eu cette idée. J'ai repris contenance mais j'ai continué à hésiter. Oui, te redonner confiance. Te redonner confiance pour mieux te faire tomber. Alors toute la conversation, j'ai joué le jeu. Je suis resté surpris quand tu as insinué que tu connaissais mon identité ANBU, j'ai fait assombrir mon visage quand tu as évoqué Sakura,… Tsunade avait bougé ce soir là, nous coupant dans notre discussion. Lorsque tu t'es approché d'elle, on voyait aisément sur ton visage que tu l'aimais mais tu pensais que ce n'était pas vraiment réciproque. Pourtant tu sais Naruto, tu n'es pas seul. Tu n'as jamais été seul.

Le vent vient de se lever, balayant mes cheveux de devant mes yeux, laissant entrevoir mon regard si expressif pour une fois. Mais personne n'est là pour le voir. Mes yeux frôlent à nouveau le sol.

Je suis revenu te voir le lendemain soir, ou plutôt je suis venu t'observer. Je savais que tu savais que je t'étais là. J'ai attendu que ce soit toi qui m'invites à te rejoindre. Ce soir là, tu m'en tendu une perche que j'ai prise. Je me souviens très bien du petit sourire que je n'ai pu retenir quand je te disais que je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet avec la personne qui me hantait et que toi tu m'avais simplement répondu que je m'en sortais bien pour le moment. Les jours suivants, je ne suis pas revenu. Je voulais te laisser poireauter un peu et puis Sakura m'a accaparé un moment…

**FLASH BACK  
**_- …le mieux serai en été, mais cela serai tellement plus romantique de se marier le jour où l'on est sorti ensemble, tu en penses quoi ? Bon, je te l'accorde, se marier en novembre, on n'est pas sûr d'avoir du soleil mais bon…  
_

_Et je suis là devant elle à l'écouter…enfin l'écouter…plutôt répondant par des « Hum » qui apparemment ne la dérangent pas. Moi, je suis ailleurs. Elle veut passer la soirée à parler de tous les détails du mariage alors que moi, je voudrais juste aller te voir, juste te parler, juste sentir ta présence à mes côtés. Cela fait 6 jours que je ne suis pas revenu. Je pensais pouvoir m'éclipser ce soir mais apparemment je ne pourrais pas. Le conseil m'a demandé de venir vous chercher Tsunade et toi demain dans la matinée dans la pièce où il se réunit. Cela me donnera l'occasion de te frôler. Et cette fois, demain soir je viendrais te voir.  
_

_- …….alors tu en penses quoi ?  
_

_- hum.  
_

_- Oui, je te l'accorde…  
_**FIN FLASH BACK**

Ce fameux lendemain soir, je suis revenu et tu as mis mon mariage avec Sakura en avant. Avec ce qu'elle m'avait pris la tête hier, je crois que je t'aurai tué.

Un petit sourire amusé se dessine sur mes lèvres au souvenir de cette nuit là.

Je me rappelle que tu avais mis les points sur les I avec moi, m'incitant à te séduire. Je me rappelle avoir aimé cette facette de toi que je ne connaissais pas vraiment pour l'avoir juste entraperçu lorsque tu me commandais en mission.

Le lendemain, on partait pour Suna. J'ai détesté ce séjour à un point inimaginable. La route s'est faîtes dans le silence jusqu'à ce que Tsunade t'interroge. J'aurai préféré que tu ne répondes pas car ce que Tsunade t'a rétorqué par la suite, m'a glacé le sang. C'est là où j'ai compris et où mon cœur s'est brisé. En agissant comme je l'avais fait, je me menais à ma propre perte…tu es allé chercher la tendresse que je ne te donnais plus près de Gaara.

Mes pas se sont arrêtés. Ma main se porte un instant à mon cœur alors que je retiens une larme de couler de les yeux. Pourtant je n'ai absolument pas le droit de t'en vouloir, moi aussi je suis allé voir ailleurs… même si ce n'est pas pour les mêmes raisons.

**FLASH BACK**  
_Je marche tranquillement, rentrant d'un entrainement plus ou moins rude quand j'aperçois Shino légèrement vêtu près de l'étang avec Neji. Vu la gestuelle et les visages, je dirai qu'ils sont en train de se disputer. Et d'un coup, l'Hyuuga s'en va avec un air énervé alors que Shino baisse légèrement la tête avant de s'asseoir, les bras autour de ses jambes. Je m'attarde un peu plus longtemps sur son corps. Derrière sa veste, qui repose actuellement par terre, il porte des vêtements moulants qui lui dessinent un corps fin et musclé. Je finis par détourner la tête et je commence à partir avant que mes pas se stoppent lors qu'une idée s'impose en moi : te détruire un peu plus : te tromper.  
_

_Je prends alors la route qui mène vers le jeune homme restait dans la clairière.  
_

_Je sais que tu as fouiné de ci, de là pour savoir si j'avais d'autres conquêtes donc tu devrais pouvoir découvrir cela aussi. Surtout si on ajoute le fait que Shino est honnête, il avouera cet écart à Neji… donc cela aura toutes les chances d'arriver à tes oreilles.  
_

_Doucement je m'approche. Je sais qu'il m'a entendu grâce à ses insectes mais il ne bouge pas. J'en profite pour m'assoir derrière lui, enroulant mes bras sur les sien le faisant sursauter.  
_

_- Tu veux un peu de réconfort ? lui demande-je sur un ton neutre alors que mes doigts commençaient déjà à caresser ses jambes et que mes yeux se ferment._

_Même si c'est avec lui, c'est avec toi que je vais le faire, ta seule image sera devant mes paupières...__  
_**FIN FLASH BACK**

Oui, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, pourtant mon cœur se serre encore plus quand je me remémore notre première soirée à Suna. Les avances de Gaara et toi qui y a répondu avec plaisir. Je crois que je vous aurez tué tous les deux si je m'étais écouté. Ecouté. C'est d'ailleurs ce que l'on a fait ce jour là, derrière les volets de la chambre de Gaara. On était six. Je me rappelle du visage réjouis et pervers de Tenten. Fantasme féminin par excellence, il parait. Moi ce que je sais, c'est que justement je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour entendre tout ça sans rien montrer tellement la rage bouillonnait en moi. Il ne t'aimait pas alors que moi oui. Tu ne devais pas lui appartenir. Tu ne devais pas te donner à un autre que moi. Et en même temps, je ne comprenais que trop bien ton comportement. Ce n'est qu'une bonne heure après que je me suis décidé à venir te voir, une fois calmé. Il fallait que je te voie. J'ai provoqué volontairement une dispute avec notre coéquipière. Je lui ai avoué que je ne l'aimais pas, que je l'avais trompé avant de partir te retrouver. Sur le coup, j'ai été idiot, ce que j'avais entendu en début de soirée m'avait énervé, je ne me suis pas retenu face à elle. Mais dans un sens, cela me rapprochait de toi…enfin de Kitsune.

Et puis je t'ai vu, assis lascivement sur le rebord de la fenêtre. La lune se reflétait sur ta peau et ton masque. En moins d'une seconde, j'étais déjà excité. Et puis tu t'es relevé et on a commencé à parler. Je t'ai avoué avoir été honnête avec Sakura et je t'ai demandé le lien qui vous unissez Gaara et toi. La réponse a brisé mon cœur. J'ai cru que j'allais m'effondrer à terre. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai tenu sur mes jambes. La discussion a continué mais j'étais mal et j'ai finis par repartir.  
Le lendemain tu as discuté avec Sakura, d'après tes dires tu as plaidé en ma faveur mais je ne te crois pas. J'ai senti dans ta façon d'agir cette différence, comme un instinct de survie. Je ne serai dire quoi mais une nouvelle détermination est venu s'initier au fond de toi et un mauvais pressentiment m'a apprit que j'allais sûrement en baver un moment…mais j'étais loin du compte… ça je l'ai compris quand Gaara est sortit de son bureau et s'est approché de toi, t'effleurant là où il ne devait pas te toucher…

Je fonce un chidori en main contre le premier arbre à ma portée que je transperce… et voilà la colère me revient rien qu'en pensant à cette scène avant que je ne m'effondre contre ce même arbre. Les cheveux couvrant mes yeux et mon visage où les larmes s'écoulent.

Le reste du séjour défile devant mes yeux, les bains chauds, cet instant où tu t'étais éclipsé avec Gaara pour recommencer ce que je ne pouvais plus te faire, les caresses, les frôlements, les baisers discrets que le Kazekage prenait soin de faire devant moi.

Ma main se pose à nouveau sur mon cœur qui bat en chamade. J'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser. Ces souvenirs me font mal… tout ça, ton comportement, ma douleur est de ma faute…Tout aurai pu être différent… Tu ne serais sans doute jamais allé voir ailleurs mais tu aurais continué à te sentir seul… Je finis par relever mon visage vers l'astre solaire qui sèche le bord de mes yeux humides alors que mon visage reprend une expression totale de neutralité.

Puis on est rentré à Konoha, Sakura m'a quitté définitivement au bout d'une semaine et dans un sens cela m'arrangeait. Les jours ont continué à s'écouler calmement, je venais te rendre visite de temps en temps, essayant de te séduire mais n'arrivant pas à grand-chose… Et puis il y a eu ce jour. Ce jour où je fus convoqué par l'Hokage qui m'a annoncé qu'elle voulait faire de moi le prochain « chef » du village. J'avoue que je ne m'y attendais pas. Sous la surprise, je n'ai pas pu garder mon visage. Et je suis parti de suite sans dire un mot.

**FLASH BACK  
**_Je sors du bureau de l'Hokage où tu te trouvais aussi. Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Je fonce tout droit. Je ne sais pas où je vais et je ne veux même pas le savoir. Tout ce qui occupe mes esprits, c'est cette nouvelle. Je n'y arrive pas. Je ne comprends pas. C'est TOI ! Toi qui aurai dû avoir ce poste, tu m'as battu or c'est la personne la plus forte du village qui est sensé avoir ce titre !  
_

_Je fonce à travers le village puis dans la forêt. Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Je vais refuser. Je ne peux pas accepter… je ne peux pas prendre ta pl…  
_

_D'un coup mes pas se stoppent. Justement ! Justement prendre ce titre parce que c'est à toi qu'il devrait revenir !  
_

_Je reprends ma marche beaucoup plus calme. Ce n'est pas normal… Tsunade a dû te le demander… elle a dû obligatoirement te le demander… mais si c'est le cas, cela signifie que tu as refusé ce titre. Et cela prouve que ma stratégie a marché. Si tu ne tiens même plus à réaliser ton plus grand rêve, si tu as refusé ce poste alors cela veut dire que tu as perdu ton plus grand rêve de gamin !  
_

_J'accepterai ce poste, pas pour prendre ta place, ni pour le village. NON ! Je vais accepter car en tant que Hokage, je serai en droit de connaître ta véritable identité et dans ce cas, la possibilité de reprendre le dessus psychologiquement sur toi.  
_**FIN FLASH BACK**

La discussion que l'on a eu le soir même à confirmé ce que je pensais. Tu as refusé de ton plein grès ce poste. Mais j'avais oublié cette mise à prix. Tsunade voulait prendre le moins de risque possible, ce que je comprenais tout à fait. Je n'ai pas pu connaître officiellement ton identité. Les jours suivants, Tsunade annonçait au village ma nomination. Puis on a passé toute la semaine a organisé la fête et la cérémonie pour ma nomination. Je voyais au fil des jours que tu perdais peu à peu de ton pouvoir et que je gagnais de plus en plus de terrain. Mais les sept jours passèrent vite, trop vite. Et à la veille de la fête, le Kazekage arriva. Une nouvelle colère s'était initiée en moi lorsque je le vis te faire un clin d'œil : douce promesse de vous retrouver. Je le hais, je crois même plus que mon frère. Tu vois maintenant l'impact que tu as sur moi mon ange ?

Je soupire alors que je finis par me relever, reprenant mes pas vers le village. Je reprends le chemin de ma demeure. Le sol à nouveau usé par mon regard baissé.

Le soir on a dîné ensemble, Gaara s'amusait à me voir enrager à chaque geste. Mais la goutte d'eau c'est Tsunade qui la mise dans le vase. Elle a proposé que Gaara dorme avec toi, Akito s'est offusqué, Kakashi et Jiraiya ouvrèrent des oreilles plus que fines avant d'arborer des sourires pervers. Et moi, moi qui ai retenu, je ne sais comment, une vague de chakra meurtrière… Je m'en rappelle avec une précision déconcertante. Pourquoi oublie-t-on plus facilement les journées banales mais heureuses que celles si sombres ? On a fini par se retrouver tous les trois, Gaara, toi et moi devant ta chambre, mais le Kazekage s'éclipsa assez vite avec la promesse de venir te rejoindre.

**FLASH BACK**  
_Tu es là devant moi. Mon regard te scrute, apercevant tes doutes qui dans ce silence, dans cette pénombre, dans cette proximité, apparaissent plus facilement. Je te vois alors remuer la tête comme pour chasser des idées particulières qui te sont venu en mémoire. Te voir dans cet état de faiblesse qui n'était pas arrivée depuis que tu avais officiellement disparu me pousse à me rapprocher de toi. Mais dans un dernier sursaut je finis par faire marche arrière, me retournant vers la vitre avant de te souhaiter bonne nuit sans attendre de réponse._

_Je suis dehors en quelques mouvements, reprenant pleinement le contrôle de mon corps et de mes sentiments. Puis je prends la direction de ma demeure alors que ma virilité ne veut toujours pas m'obéir et s'affaisser.  
_

_Une fois chez moi, je ne me pose même pas la question, je fonce sous la douche. Je dois retourner te voir, éviter ta rencontre, ton entrevue intime avec Gaara. Je dois être là. Malheureusement mon entre jambe me fait souffrir. Depuis le jour de ta tentative de suicide, je n'ai plus eu de rapport et te voir tous les jours, te toucher, te frôler, ne m'ont pas aidé beaucoup. Résigné, je finis par rendre ma virilité en main, lui octroyant des mouvements de pompes en imaginant ta main et tes lèvres sur ma peau. Je veux faire ça vite pour pouvoir te rejoindre le plutôt possible. Je ne supporterai pas que tu le refasses avec LUI. Ma main s'agite de plus en plus vite sur cette partie de mon anatomie avant que je ne finisse par me libérer en hurlant ton nom.  
_

_Le contre coup de l'orgasme me fait m'effondrer sur le carrelage blanc de la douche alors que mes yeux se ferment doucement le temps de reprendre mon souffle.  
_**FIN FLASH BACK**

Et manque de chance, avec la frustration des derniers jours, l'orgasme avait tellement été éprouvant que je me suis endormi ce soir là pour me réveiller deux heures après et arrivé trop tard… J'ai foncé dans la chambre où dormait Gaara pour vous trouver tous les deux nus. Vous puez le chakra à des kilomètres… cela m'a permis de trouver mon excuse : la peur d'une attaque contre le Kazekage. Mais je sais que tu ne m'as pas cru. La suite est simple : déjà énervé par le fait d'être arrivé trop tard, le fait que vous en rajoutiez en expliquant plus ou moins ce que vous aviez fait m'a fait perdre le contrôle. Mes Sharigan se sont activés et le sable de Gaara a tourbillonnait autour de nous. Si tu n'étais pas intervenu, je l'aurai tué sans aucune hésitation. Puis le Kazekage s'est retiré et j'ai prétendu finir ma ronde avant de revenir reprendre un peu de domination sur toi, t'embrassant le cou. La sensation de ta peau sous mes lèvres, j'en ai frissonné de bonheur. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je ne l'avais plus touché…

Le lendemain, on ne s'est pratiquement pas vu. J'ai fignolé les détails de la cérémonie avec les membres du conseil jusqu'à ce que tu finisses par nous rejoindre, un air un peu trop calme et serein se dégageant de toi. Je me rappelle avec hurler intérieurement un « NON ! » avec cette volonté de ne pas te laisser avoir le dessus. Puis j'avais été « présenté » à la foule avant de rentrer chez moi vu que Tsunade m'avait donné journée de libre ce jour là. Cela m'a permis de prendre le temps de ce que je mettrais ce soir là.

**FLASH BACK**  
_Mon placard regorge d'affaires noires et bleu. J'aime ce genre de couleurs discrètes et qui me ressemble si bien. Mais rien de vraiment sexy ou provocateur. Je finis par me résigner à faire les boutiques. Afin d'éviter mon fan club qui ne me lâche plus depuis que Sakura m'a quitté, je préfère prendre la forme d'un villageois aperçu quelques minutes plus tôt. Doucement je parcours divers magasins jusqu'à ce que je finisse par trouver la tenue. Sur un mannequin, un pantalon noir moulant centré et une chemise bordeaux.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, je suis chez moi et file sous la douche en prenant soin d'enlever tout le gel encastrant ma chevelure. La soirée à déjà remplacé l'après midi… j'ai passé beaucoup de temps dehors…  
_

_Une fois la douche terminée, je m'habille calmement avant de coiffer mes cheveux de façon lisse mais disciplinée autour de mon visage. Je pose alors mon masque de Phénix sur mon visage avant de m'admirer dans une glace.  
_

_Je défais alors deux boutons du haut de ma chemise et satisfait du résultat, je sors. Mes pas sans le vouloir s'accélèrent, je veux te voir. Je veux voir ta réaction face à moi ce soir. Une fois arrivé dans la salle, mon regard arpente toute la salle avant de tomber sur toi, légèrement en hauteur sur l'escalier de la pièce. Je reste immobile un instant. Tu es magnifique. La tenue de loin te va à merveille, je n'ose même pas imaginer de près mais la position dans laquelle tu poses titille ma virilité.  
_

_Je finis par reprendre mes esprits avant de me diriger à l'opposé de toi, regardant avec haine la main de Gaara se poser sur ton épaule.  
_**FIN FLASH BACK**

Je me rappelle qu'une fois Gaara parti inviter Hinata, il me semble. Je suis venu te rejoindre. Il fallait que je te montre que j'avais le dessus alors j'avais pris mon courage à deux mains et je t'ai accosté. Je t'ai excité autant que j'ai pu pour que ton cerveau s'évince et que tu acceptes ma demande. Ce que tu as fait et on a dansé ensemble. Dansé de façon plus proche, plus excitante, plus sensuelle que jamais. Je me rappelle avoir eu de plus en plus de mal à me contrôler et j'ai finis par t'emmener plus loin avant que cela ne dégénère, te proposant d'aller nous chercher à boire. Après avoir bu, tu as fait CE geste. Ce geste si particulier auquel je ne m'attendais pas et qui t'a laissé reprendre le dessus. Mais j'ai repris ma position dominatrice en te plaquant à mon tour contre le mur derrière ce grand rideau rouge, loin des regards indiscrets. Mais dans cette effervescence, à cause de tes doigts sur ma peau, de ta bouche dans mon cou, de notre proximité, j'ai faillit rompre une première fois la promesse que je m'étais faîtes. J'ai voulu goûter tes lèvres. C'est toi qui m'as empêché de commettre cette bêtise sous un « non » dur et autoritaire. Et lorsque je me suis enfin rendu compte de mon erreur, j'ai continué mon exploration sur ton corps. Embrassant ton cou, passant ma langue sur chaque partie que je savais si sensible à ce niveau. Dans mon exploration de mon torse, je me rappelle que tu m'as à ton tour re plaqué contre le mur, reprenant le dessus, me susurrant que tu ne serais pas Uke face à moi. Sous tes mots, je me souviens mettre immobilisé. J'avais toujours été Uke, avec toi, avec Shino… J'avais baissé mon visage, cachant mes yeux alors que tu t'étais éloigné de moi. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Accepter. Refuser. Te prendre contre ton grès. Ce qui état sûr c'est qu'en cet instant, j'avais envie de toi et cela bien je plus que je n'en avais jamais eu envie. Alors j'ai fini par venir vers toi et j'ai accepté. Visiblement j'avais bien fait puisque tu es resté figé un instant. Tu ne t'y attendais pas à cette réplique ! Et cette réponse ne m'a pas posé de problème. Je ne suis pas le dominé dans le couple, tu le savais, mais pour toi j'aurai tout accepté. Ne l'avais-je pas déjà prouvé ? Etre uke avec toi après tout, où été le problème puisque c'était toi ?

Je ferme les yeux, arrêtant mes pas, me remémorant la scène suivante.

**FLASH BACK**  
_Tu te reprends enfin, resserrant ton corps contre le mien. Je sens tes doigts défaire rapidement mes boutons de ma chemise ainsi que ceux de mon pantalon. Je me laisse faire, me collant un peu plus contre le mur et me délectant de ce touché, de ce contact de ta peau sur la mienne. Cela m'a tellement manqué. Cet effleurement de nos peaux nues. Je sens tes lèvres descendre sur mes tétons alors que ta main s'introduit dans mon caleçon. Je ne peux retenir un gémissement. Cela faisait tellement longtemps... et puis c'est toi. Simplement toi. Chaque geste sur moi, provoque un amalgame de sensations électriques. J'en redemande du bout des lèvres dans des murmures non prononcés. Tu enlèves d'un mouvement les deux étoffes inférieures gênantes alors que tes doigts caressent ma virilité bien avancée avant que tu ne la prennes en main. Cette dernière commence de petits et doux mouvements de pompes qui me font gémir de plus belle. Tes doigts sur moi. Ta main m'offrant ce supplice. Je suis aux anges. Que demander de plus ? Peut-être ne faire plus qu'un avec toi. Puis je sens ta langue remonter au niveau de mon cou avant que tu ne me susurres :_

_- Tourne-toi !  
_

_Je te souris avant d'exécuter ton ordre. Je ne sais pas ce qui va en ressortir mais j'en ai envie. J'ai aimé ces précédents moments où tu menais, où c'était toi qui me dominé. J'ai vraiment adoré ça. Le temps que je me tourne, j'entends le froissement de tissu de ton pantalon que j'imagine glissant sur tes fines cuisses avant que tu ne te colles contre mon dos. Ton sexe frôle mon fessier, augmentant mon désir. Je pose mes mains sur le mur pour me retenir alors que tu places ta virilité à l'entrée de mon intimité.  
Tu ne vas pas faire ça dans la douceur, je le sais. Je me prépare psychologiquement à la douleur alors que d'un mouvement brusque tu me pénètres. Je sens tes lèvres dans mon cou qui n'empêche en rien le cri de douleur que je pousse. Je te sens heureux et fier. Tu commences ensuite des mouvements de va et vient avec tes hanches tout en prenant ma virilité entre tes doigts pour lui octroyer le même rythme. Ta main libre vient titiller mes tétons alors que la douleur se dissipe peu à peu ne laissant place qu'au plaisir. Je sens la fièvre s'emparer de toi et par la même occasion, de mon corps. Je ne sais plus rien, je ne vois plus rien. Le plaisir inconditionné qui me parcourt le corps à chacun des tes mouvements me fait vibrer, frémir, voler… Jamais rien, ni personne n'a réussi à faire naître tant de sensations en moi. Tes coups de butoirs sont plus rapides, plus profonds. Je finis par hurler un peu plus fort lorsque tu touches un point très sensible, mais m'as-tu seulement entendu crier ? Je te sens pris dans un tonnerre de sensations qui se répercutent sur moi à chaque coup de butoirs touchant toujours cet endroit. Mes doigts se crispent sur le mur, mettant mes ongles en sang. Je n'en peux plus. Je veux plus encore plus. Je te sens monter peu à peu vers la jouissance alors que le bien que tu me fais me s'amplifie encore et encore. La tête me tourne. Je ne vois plus rien, ma vision se brouille. Tes mains sur mes hanches me griffent mais cela n'a plus d'importance. Je ne sens que tes doigts me parcourant le corps, tes lèvres embrassant ma peau, ton sexe en moi me faisant quitter la terre et ton âme encrée dans la mienne pour l'éternité. Mon Dieu que c'est bon ! Je suffoque, tremble, brûle et dans un plus violent coup de reins de ta part, je… je………………………………………………………………………………………………  
_

_AH PUTAIN!!  
_**FIN FLASH BACK**

AH PUTAIN! Je soupire. Ce souvenir a réveillé ma virilité. Je suis là, au milieu d'un chemin. Le visage rougis, le souffle légèrement plus court que d'habitude et une certaine partie de mon anatomie en pleine ascension. Mais c'était tellement… hum. Comment oublier ce soir là ? Comment ?

La suite de la soirée n'a pas été mieux. Tu as eu la bonne idée de faire apparaître un clone. Ce qui était très astucieux mais le problème n'était pas là. Non, le problème c'est que tu es allé danser avec ton double et que malgré ce qui venait de se passer, te voir danser, te frôler, voir deux toi si proche à de nouveau réveillé ma virilité.

Une fois la soirée terminée, je suis venu te voir avec dans l'idée de recommencer sans doute. Je ne me rappelle plus, juste l'envie d'être auprès de toi peut-être… Je me rappelle t'avoir demandé si Naruto m'avait trompé avec toi. Question idiote mais ta réponse m'intrigué. Cependant elle ne fut pas celle à laquelle je pensais. Tu m'as répondu que cela n'avait pas d'importance puisque moi je te trompais avec Sakura. Mais j'ai pu reprendre le dessus avant de te laisser seul lorsque tu l'as demandé pourquoi je l'étais laissé dominé.

Pourquoi ? Parce que j'en avais envie, parce que j'ai adoré ça, parce que c'était toi, parce que je t'aime tout simplement. Pourtant ce soir là, j'ai fait quelque chose que j'ai regretté mais qui pourtant a joué en ma faveur.

**FLASH BACK**  
_Je marche tranquillement fier d'avoir eu le dernier mot. J'aime l'évolution de notre relation. C'est idiot. Un petit sourire se dessine avant de disparaître aussitôt quand je croise Gaara dans la ruelle. Il s'arrête face à moi. On se regarde un moment alors qu'il finit par reprendre son chemin. Mais arrivé à ma hauteur il me murmure.  
_

_- J'espère que tu en as bien profité parce que maintenant Kitsune est à moi.  
_

_Je frémis mais ne bouge pas. Je ne vais quand même pas provoquer un incident diplomatique le jour de ma prise officielle de mon poste ? Alors je me contente de répondre avant de continuer ma route.  
_

_- C'est ce qu'on verra Kazekage-Sama !  
_

_Je sens son regard sur moi jusqu'au coin de la rue. La colère s'initie en moi. Tout pourrait être parfait si Gaara n'intervenait plus… s'il n'était jamais intervenu…  
_

_- Sasuke-Sama ?  
_

_Je me retourne vers la personne qui m'interpelle augmentant un peu mon mécontentement.  
_

_- Neji, que veux-tu ?  
_

_Il s'approche de moi, le visage froid s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres du mien. Doucement, sans que je ne fasse un geste, il se penche sur moi, déposant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je le laisse faire. J'ai besoin d'évacuer ma colère et il tombe à pic.  
_

_- Chez moi !  
_

_Ce sont les seuls mots que je prononce alors que je reprends ma route. Il me suit, marchant à mes côtés.  
_**FIN FLASH BACK**

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, tu nous surprenais. Je me rappelle avoir eu un réchauffement au cœur. Tu étais venu. Tu avais voulu me voir. Et cette simple pensée me faisait frissonner de joie. J'ai appris que mon frère était venu durant la « pseudo » perte de contrôle de Kyuubi. Tsunade t'a passé un savon ce jour là.

Même si Kakashi te défendait, elle, elle savait très bien comme moi d'ailleurs que ce n'était qu'une excuse pour les personnes ne connaissant pas ton identité.

Etrangement l'arrivée de mon frère avait fait baisser l'attention que je te portais. Itachi était là pour toi en quelque sorte. N'était-ce pas la raison de mon retour à Konoha une fois que j'avais tué Orochimaru ? J'avoue que je l'avais un peu mis de côté durant cette période. Mon frère. Et toi, tu n'es pas resté de marbre, mettant en évidence qu'il avait un faible pour toi et qu'il te plaisait. J'aurai eu une lame à la place des yeux, tu serais mort ce jour là. Le soir même, je suis venu te retrouver. On a parlé de ta « pseudo » perte de contrôle et tu m'as demandé si je t'avais trompé durant ses cinq années. J'ai hésité à la réponse à te donner. En même temps j'ai été étonné : je pensais que tu avais eu vent de mon « escapade » avec Shino mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas. Alors je t'ai menti. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Enfin de compte si je voulais te détruire j'aurais dû te faire part de la vérité mais je n'ai pas voulu, je n'ai pas osé. Puis je suis parti. Un peu trop vite puisque j'ai appris plus tard que mon frère était arrivé quelques minutes après ma disparition. Le lendemain, tu partais en vacances avec Tsunade.

Tu ne peux pas savoir l'impact qu'on eut ces quinze jours sur moi. Je n'avais jamais passé plus de trois jours loin de toi, loin de ta présence. Et c'est à ce moment là que je me suis rendu compte à quel point j'étais devenu dépendant de toi. Telle une drogue. Lorsque Jiraiya a annoncé que ma tête aussi était mise à prix, je n'ai pas eu peur, je m'en fichais. La seule chose qui me terrifiait, c'était l'idée ne pas réussir à tenir mon image, mon visage neutre sous la pression de ton absence.

Puis Gaara nous a prévenus qu'ils avaient un prisonnier qui savait beaucoup mais qui ne voulait rien dire. Je suis donc parti là bas avec l'équipe de Kiba, Shino et Hinata. C'était vraiment le dernier endroit où je pensais te trouver. Tu as interrogé le prisonnier qui ne t'a pas posé problème. Tu faisais tout pour éviter le contact avec ma personne mais je n'en pouvais plus. J'ai frôlait ta peau de ma main en te murmurant que tu m'avais manqué. J'aurai dû me taire mais cela est sortit tout seul. Ta réponse fut tel un poignard dans mon cœur. Moi, je ne t'avais pas manqué et une panique sans nom s'est emparée de moi. Et si tu étais allé voir ailleurs pendant ces quinze jours ? J'ai alors voulu sentir encore l'emprise que j'avais sur toi et donc sur le chemin du retour vers le bureau du Kazekage, je t'ai plaqué contre un mur d'une ruelle adjacente à celle que l'on empruntait. J'ai posé mes lèvres sur ton cou alors qu'une sensation de bien être envahissait mon corps et mon cœur. Une de mes mains s'était faufilée sous ton haut alors que l'autre caressait ta virilité que je sentais, avec joie, prendre une forme plus encombrante. Mais une nouvelle fois, tu m'as répondu d'une façon neutre qui m'anéantissait. Que cela aurait été ma main ou celle d'un autre, le résultat aurai été le même. Bloqué par ta déclaration, je t'ai laissé t'enfuir, rejoignant les autres ninjas.

Je ferme les yeux alors que mes pas reprennent lentement leur route.

Plus je te détruisais, plus tu te refermais, plus tu arrivais où je voulais t'amener et plus je souffrais. Chaque parole à ce moment là me perforait le cœur mais je savais que j'avais raison. Que ton bonheur devait passer avant. Et moi je souffrais chaque jour un peu plus face à ton éloignement ou ton indifférence. Je savais que tu étais allé voir ailleurs. C'était tellement évident. Je me tuais à petit feu mais tout cela c'était pour toi. Et toi c'était tout ce qui comptait… même mon frère passait en second plan face à toi.

Et puis on est rentré à Konoha et une nouvelle devait te mettre de côté : la capture de mon frère qui de plus connaissait lui aussi ton identité. Puis vint ton baiser. Si la haine envers Gaara avait été grande, là, cela avait atteint un niveau bien supérieur de haine, d'antipathie, d'animosité et de colère réunit. Le tuer ! Ce fut la seule chose que mon cerveau pouvait me dire en cet instant. Et ce qui m'anéantit encore un peu plus, ce fut la demande de mon frère : le chantage du baiser.

Mes jambes s'affaissent à ce souvenir et aux jours qui suivirent. Mon frère ! Mon frère, personne que je détestais le plus au monde, pouvait toucher tes lèvres. Tes deux bouts de chairs rosés qui avaient l'air aussi douces que de la soie. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour rester de marbre. Quelques minutes plus tard, tu nous as expliqué ce que tu avais réussi à sortir de mon frère avant d'exposer ton plan. Et je me rappelle aisément avoir laissé mon visage arborer un petit sourire en coin. On allait encore être ensemble pour une mission. En fin de compte tout est un éternel recommencement. Mais à ce moment un étrangement sentiment s'initiait en moi.

**FLASH BACK**  
_Tu finis par prendre congé avant de sortir du bureau avec Tsunade. En même temps l'ANBU Banken entre dans la pièce, se positionnant près de la fenêtre. Moi je n'ai pas bougé de là où je me trouvais durant notre conversation. Cette dernière a mis en évidence deux choses. La première est le fait que tu as vraiment évolué et que le Naruto que tu montrais à tous était seulement là pour tromper les apparences. Tu es devenu plus logique, plus mature et tellement plus calme que cela me fait presque peur. Où est passée la tornade blonde que j'ai connu plus jeune ? Où est passée cette tempête d'énergie dont je me suis épris ? Pourtant mes sentiments pour toi n'ont pas changé. Et étrangement, quelque soit ta personnalité, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. De t'aimer toi avec tes défauts, tes qualités… et puis certaines choses ne changent pas. Tu aimes toujours autant les ramen même si en tant que Kitsune tu te restreins. Tu as toujours cette générosité en toi, envers les autres. Tu es toujours près à offrir ton aide. Tu continues à sourire quand tu ne vas pas bien pour ne pas inquiéter les autres. Tu crois être seul pourtant, dès que tu peux tu t'éclipses. Si une personne qui te déteste a besoin d'aide, tu es toujours là pour la soutenir. Tu n'as pas vraiment changé en fin de compte. Et tu pétilles de vie devant tout le monde… pourtant j'aimerai revoir cette étincelle dans ton regard. Cette étincelle de tes dix ans. Cette étincelle aperçue lorsque j'étais assis sur ce ponton. Cette étincelle qui m'a peu à peu sans que je ne puisse rien y faire, donné une deuxième raison d'exister. C'est pour retrouver cette étincelle que je dois te détruire, pour qu'enfin tu comprennes. Pour qu'enfin tu arrêtes de croire que tout le monde est contre toi. Pour que tu revives et peut-être que ce jour là, je pourrais enfin de dire ces trois mots que mon âme susurre sans cesse sans que je puisse les exprimer à haute voix. Ces trois mots pour que l'on puisse être heureux ensemble et pour ne plus revoir cette tristesse habiter ton cœur.  
_

_Mais au jour d'aujourd'hui, je devrai me contenter de faire semblant. Faire semblant que je ne ressens pour toi que de l'attirance. Qu'il n'y a entre nous que du sexe.  
_

_Mais un jour, oui un jour, je te dirais tout. Un jour on vivra sans se cacher. Un jour, je pourrais te dire « Je t'aime » en plongeant mon regard dans tes pupilles azurs où cette étincelle aura enfin retrouvé sa place et où je pourrais enfin poser mes lèvres sur ton sourire sincère et épanoui.  
_**FIN FLASH BACK**

Je secoue la tête, reprenant difficilement mes esprits, apercevant alors une pointe de chakra se dégager sur la gauche. Une pointe de chakra particulière que je reconnais aisément : la tienne. A cette constatation, je me relève sans problème, accélérant mes pas vers la source de ton chakra. Maintenant ! Maintenant je peux te le dire. Maintenant je peux TOUT te dire ! Je cours. Je cours toujours plus vite, me rapprochant de plus en plus de toi, sentant à tes côtés un autre chakra pas si étranger que ça alors que mes souvenirs continuent à assaillir mon cerveau.

Le lendemain soir, j'ai fait en sorte de me trouver sur ton chemin lorsque tu te rendais à la prison. Et c'est là que je me suis rendu compte que mon frère en lui-même, je m'en fichais pas mal. La seule raison de mon regard noir sur lui c'était le fait qu'une fois de plus il allait pouvoir toucher tes lèvres. Je me rappelle avoir bouillonné lors de vos messes-basses, n'entendant rien ; mais le sourire de mon frère en disait long. J'avais peur. Peur de ce qu'il allait se passer ce fameux « demain soir ». La seule chose qui me faisait me contenir, c'est que je savais que tu faisais cela pour me faire enrager. Que tu ne l'aimais pas. Tu ne pouvais pas l'aimer.

Mes pas s'accélèrent encore alors que je saute sur les branches d'un arbre pour aller plus vite.

Ce soir là, on s'est rejoins près de la fenêtre de Tsunade en jouant le jeu pour que Kakashi nous entende. Je me rappelle avoir adoré ces quelques instants où j'ai posé ma main sur ta cuisse, où j'ai pu sentir le toucher de tes doigts sur les miens, où mon cœur s'est réchauffé lors de tes caresses sur le dos de ma main. Ce soir là, j'ai aimé la proximité que l'on avait. Proximité qui me manquait tellement. La discussion qui a suivit m'a permis de reprendre le dessus. Tu voulais que je te séduise. Cette révélation de ta part a changé beaucoup. Même si tu discourais par des arguments plus ou moins valables, je savais qu'au fond de toi, tu le voulais vraiment. Mais cette constatation prouvait aussi que je ne t'avais pas encore tout à fait détruit puisque tu te raccrochais à l'idée que l'on puisse redire « nous ». Et même si l'idée de te perdre le temps que tu comprennes au risque de ne jamais pouvoir te voir revenir m'anéantissait peu à peu, je savais que je devais le faire. Et chaque soir lorsque tu allais dans cette cellule, chaque soir où vos corps devenaient plus chaud, chaque soir où du baiser vous passiez au toucher, chaque soir, je brûlais. En te détruisant je me détruisais. C'est moi qui t'avais amené à cette extrémité. Mon frère y a contribué, certes, mais c'est moi qui t'ai poussé dans ces retranchements au point de t'accrocher à ce que tu trouves, à ce qu'on te donne. Et chaque soir lorsque l'on se retrouvait pour le plan, j'essayais de t'enfoncer encore plus tout en recherchant à laisser mon odeur sur ton corps à la place de celle de mon frère.

Mes pas ralentissent un peu quand je perçois près de toi d'autres chakras moins importants mais présents. Je veux te voir toi, pas les autres, mais je continue mes enjambés. J'affronterai leur regard comme je l'ai toujours fait : sans m'en préoccuper. Il n'y a que le tien qui compte. Lui seul pourra me laisser en vie ou me mener à l'échafaud. Dans ma course, mes pupilles ne fixent rien de particulier alors qu'une scène me revient devant les yeux.

Ce fameux soir où je pensais toucher tes lèvres. Joli stratagème le double masque. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Tu as repris le dessus, je l'ai vu alors j'ai décidé de faire un pas de plus vers ta destruction par une simple phrase. Par un surnom, je t'ai fait douter, suffoquer, les battements de ton cœur s'accéléraient et ton corps s'immobilisait. Avec ces simples mots qui pourtant étaient d'une véracité parfaite, j'ai repris le contrôle sur toi. Non, je ne jouais pas MON ANGE ! Le lendemain, après l'attaque et la déclaration de la mort de Tsunade au village, tu as tenté de reprendre le dessus. Je me rappelle t'avoir lancé une phrase assez floue en guise de réponse, mais ta remarque m'avait blessé… encore une fois. Je suis certes bon comédien mais c'est en jouant les enfoirés pas les rares fois où je me suis laissé attendrir, que je jouais… Je me suis rattrapé le soir même. Après la haine qui avait envahit mon esprit lorsque tes mains en plus de tes lèvres avaient touché mon frère, je voulais que tu redeviennes dépendant de moi. Et à mon grand étonnement, tu as accepté. Je n'ai pas compris sur le coup, bien trop occupé à calmer mes ardeurs pour pouvoir garder toute ma tête. On a jouis tous les deux alors que je te dominais lors de ses prémices. Je t'ai regardé un instant avant de me lever d'un coup me réfugiant sous la douche.

**FLASH BACK**  
_L'eau s'écoulant sur moi me réveille. Je venais à peine de jouir et pourtant ma virilité en redemandait en voyant ton corps abandonné à mes soins. Putain, je suis totalement accro à toi, à ta peau, à ton odeur... Revoir ton corps brûler de plaisir n'arrange rien à ma nouvelle érection qui s'intensifie. Mais un sourire satisfait apparaît sur mes lèvres. J'ai fait d'une pierre deux coups. J'ai pu à nouveau profiter de ton corps sans avoir besoin de te brutaliser ou de te prendre de force. J'ai pu laisser ma douceur et ma tendresse envahir mes gestes à ton égard, chose que je n'avais pu faire depuis quatre ans je crois. Et en même temps, j'ai réaffirmé mon pouvoir sur toi. Mon emprise. Je t'ai dominé durant tout l'acte alors que tu me suppliais de continuer.  
_

_Mais alors que je me perds dans mes pensées, je t'entends pénétrer dans la pièce.  
_

_- Tu veux te joindre à moi ? te demande-je sur un ton cachant mon état d'excitation, tout en connaissant déjà ta réponse.  
_

_- Non, c'est juste pour me nettoyer.  
_

_Je souris alors que je perçois ton regard sur le plexiglas de la cabine de douche… qui a d'ailleurs tendance à augmenter mon érection. Mais tu finis tout de même par quitter la pièce. Je me permets alors un soupir de soulagement avant d'octroyer des mouvements de pompes sur mon sexe. Je ne pourrais jamais me passer de toi. Si jamais tu ne me pardonnes pas, je n'aurai plus aucune raison de vivre…  
_**FIN FLASH BACK**

Mais la fin de ce souvenir s'efface de mon esprit alors que mes pas finissent par me mener prêt d'une clairière. Devant moi se joue un spectacle des plus étonnants. L'endroit est encadré d'un grand voile violet alors le centre de la parcelle déboisée de chakra : tu combats le démon Kyuubi, un sourire aux lèvres. Je reste subjugué par ta force et ta résistance face aux coups de la démone… puisque d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre il s'agit d'une femelle. Mais alors que mes yeux te fixent avec une fascination non négligée, je sens d'autres regards sur moi. Je détourne mes pupilles, redevenues inexpressives, un instant du combat pour me poser à mes côtés. Je retrouve toute notre promotion, Tsunade, Iruka, Jiraiya, Kakashi, ton père dont le regard est rempli d'admiration mais aussi un grand nombre de ninjas sans oublier les membres du conseil. Les spectateurs m'ayant remarqué, leurs yeux ne traduisent que colère, haine et animosité alors je détourne mes yeux de leur personne pour m'attarder sur l'unique être qui compte pour moi : TOI ! On voit très bien l'influence de Kyuubi dans ta façon de combattre. Plus féline, plus sensuelle, plus rapide. Et alors que mes yeux suivent ta course folle dans ton duel face à la renarde, mes souvenirs continuent à affluer dans mon esprit, comme si avant de t'approcher, mon corps m'obligeait à faire un bref résumé de la situation.

Les jours qui ont suivis, j'ai tout perdu. Tout s'en savoir pourquoi. Je perdais mes moyens en rentrant dans des colères noires avec l'impossibilité de résister à ces actes de violences. Je perdais ma domination envers toi. Cela d'autant plus à ta question sur le pourquoi j'ai joué avec Naruto au moment même où tu me faisais une fellation et où j'étais totalement à ta merci. Le lendemain je perdais tout simplement ma crédibilité. Tu m'as mené en bateau, me faisant croire que tu étais sous mon joug alors que c'était tout le contraire. Il n'y a pas que moi qui suis bon acteur, tu es aussi doué que moi à ce jeu là. Je perdais peu à peu toute cohérence. Le moindre mot, le moindre mouvement me mettait hors de moi. Là tu m'as largement dépassé. Je t'ai même avoué que mon cœur été pris ce soir là… j'ai pu rattraper le coup mais je n'aurai pas dû… même si quand j'y pense, cela allé bien avec le fait de te détruire… sauf si tu faisais le rapprochement entre le « quelqu'un d'autre » et toi.

Ton combat s'intensifie. Kyuubi ne retient aucun de ses coups que pour le moment tu évites avec agilité. Tes attaques par contre atteignent leur cible, tu es plus petit qu'elle et donc plus rapide, mais ta force par rapport à sa peau épaisse de quelques dizaines de centimètre ne lui fait pas grand-chose. Tes mouvements deviennent plus sensuels, m'imposant le souvenir de ton corps devant moi ce jour là, dans le bureau des Hokage.

J'avais envie de toi. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui m'a pris, il avait suffit d'un simple regard sur ton corps pour que l'excitation soit monté à un degré jamais atteint. Si on ne nous avait pas dérangés, on aurait fait l'amour sur le bureau de bois. Je me rappelle l'avoir entendu grincer. Aurait-il tenu ? Mais nous avons été dérangés par les membres du conseil, venu là pour m'arrêter….

Mon regard triste se pose sur toi. Je te croyais. Je pensais vraiment t'avoir sous mon joug.

**FLASH BACK**  
_Il a suffit de quelques minutes pour me mener en prison entouré d'ANBU mais comme notre « convoi » est passé par les toits, personne ne m'a vu. Je me laisse faire sans résister. Tu m'innocenteras, j'en suis sûr. Les deux choses négatives avant que tu arrives à me libérer, c'est que vu le chemin qu'on prend, je vais partager une cellule mitoyenne à celle de mon connard de frère et le fait qu'en prison, je ne peux plus autant interagir sur toi…  
_

_Le chemin est assez court et je me retrouve très vite dans une cage en fer, Itachi à mes côtés. Celui qui a détruit mon enfance, qui a effacé mon adolescence, celui qui a osé s'attaquer à tes lèvres, celui dont la langue a dansé avec la tienne,…NON ! JE DOIS ME CALMER !  
_

_- Un problème p'tit frère ?  
_

_Je ne réponds pas à sa provocation. Je dois me calmer. Mais vous revoir corps contre corps me répugne et la jalousie s'initie dans toutes les parties de mon cerveau. J'ai si mal mais je n'ai pas le choix. A cette simple évocation, ma colère se dissipe. Je fais cela pour toi, pour ton bonheur, pour que tu ouvres les yeux. Même si tu dois te faire mon pire ennemi, tant pis. Si c'est la condition pour ton bonheur alors je dois l'accepter. Je pousse un léger soupir résigné alors que je m'assois au fond de la cellule.  
_

_Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard que tu entres dans la pièce. Je me précipite sur toi. Dis-moi que je suis libre, j'accepte que tu couches avec lui mais je ne veux pas être là.  
_

_- C'est marrant, tu ne trouves pas ? On se retrouve tous les deux en prison.  
_

_- LA FERME CONNARD !  
_

_Ca je n'ai pas pu le retenir alors que je tourne un regard interrogateur vers toi.  
_

_- Ils t'accusent de ne pas avoir tué Orochimaru mais d'avoir trouvé un stratagème pour le faire croire mort. Ils pensent que tu travailles toujours pour lui… Ils ont trouvé des documents compromettants chez toi.  
_

_- MAIS C'EST FAUX !!  
_**FIN FLASH BACK**

Oui c'était faux…tu t'es vraiment bien joué de moi. C'est ce même soir où j'ai pu enfin goûter tes lèvres…je n'ai rien fait pour t'en empêcher. Je passe un instant mes doigts sur ma bouche, me remémorant ce doux instant. Tes lèvres, un mélange de douceur, de soie et de rêve. Mes yeux ne t'ont pas quitté. Je te vois alors tourné la tête un instant vers moi.

- Et gamin, si tu veux vraiment me battre, faudrait que tu reviennes au combat.

Ton sourire s'étire.

- Mais très chère princesse, je peux te battre les yeux fermés.

- Vraiment !

Sans me lâcher des yeux, tu formes quelques gestes. Deux clones vêtus d'un simple pantalon noir tissé de fines bandes orange apparaissent.

- Gamin ?

Ton regard repart sur Kyuubi.

- Oui ?

- Tu… tu… tu… ne vas pas faire ce que je crois ?

Ton sourire s'élargit un peu alors que tes clones répondent pour toi.

- Et que crois-tu que l'on va faire ?

Un de tes doubles se place derrière l'autre, passant ses bras autour de la taille de son semblable, posant délicatement ses lèvres sur le cou offert alors que celui, face au démon, lève ses yeux fermés au ciel dans un gémissement de plaisir.

La réaction de Kyuubi ne se fait pas attendre : en deux mouvements, elle détruit tes deux clones, te jetant un regard braise.

- Tu triches gamin !

- Non, c'est si j'avais formé devant tes yeux une centaine de mes doubles dans des tenues plus légères avec des apparences différentes qui auraient été de la triche. Seulement c'était juste mes clones. Tu te rends compte si j'avais fait apparaître les deux mecs les plus canons que la terre est portée à tes yeux en train de sombrer dans le plaisir ?

Kyuubi suffoque légèrement alors que tu éclates d'un rire clair et joyeux qui me réchauffe le cœur.

- N'importe quoi !

- Vraiment ? insistes-tu sur un ton de défi en tronquant ton sourire heureux pour un autre, en coin.

La renarde te lance le même regard alors que tu fermes doucement les yeux, reprenant d'une voix remplie de mystère.

- Il faisait froid et sec dans cette cellule de fer mais le déserteur enchainé ne se laissait pas aller. Bientôt ils se retrouveraient face à face, seul à seul, enfin. Les minutes paressèrent, des heures pour le prisonnier, mais la perceptive de sa venue lui redonnait le courage d'attendre fier et droit. Le silence de la nuit fut brisé dans un sourd grincement de porte laissant son jeune frère pénétrer dans la cage de fer. Le prisonnier frémit tout en sachant la sentence que lui réservé l'Hokage du village où il était retenu prisonnier. D'un pas calme mais sûr de lui, le frère cadet s'avance vers son ainé. Les deux derniers membres du plus grand clan de Konoha face à face. Presque tendrement, le jeune Hokage effleura de ses doigts le visage du déserteur face à lui, faisant frissonner celui-ci. Instinctivement, le frère ainé se jeta en avant, ne pouvant plus supporter d'être loin du corps tant désiré ; mais malheureusement les chaines qui le retenaient l'empêchèrent de terminer son geste. Cependant, comme pour répondre à ce besoin commun, le plus petit combla l'espace qui les séparait. Le contact de leur corps enfin rassemblé, électrisa leur peau alors que la pièce pourtant toujours aussi froide semblait prendre quelques degrés. Doucement le cadet Uchiwa passa délicatement ses doigts sous l'étoffe gênante du haut de son frère dans un gémissement de plaisir de ce dern…

- STOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP !!

- ...ier. Sans même qu'un des deux ne s'en rende compte, leur lèvres se celèrent, union de leur amour partagé, de leur amour interdit par la morale. Mais qu'est-ce la morale face à de tels sentiments ? La langue de l'un vint demander l'accès à la bouche de l'autre qui ne se fit pas prier. Le baiser s'enflamma en quelques secondes alors que les gestes du plus jeune devenaient de plus en plus entreprenants sur le corps de l'ainé Uchiwa. Mais ce dernier n'était pas en reste. Malgré ses poings liés, son bassin engendrait de petits coups atrocement excitants sur le corps de son frère faisant frôler leur virilité dans une synchronisation de gémissements mé….

- ÇA SUFFIT ! T'AS GAGNE ! T'ES CONTENT ?

Je reste un instant interdit sous le récit que tu viens de narrer. Moi et mon frère ?

- Tu vois que je peux te battre les yeux fermés, ma petite démone perverse préférée.

- Tu vas me payer ça gamin !

Elle se jette alors sur toi, reprenant votre combat normal.

Le récit que tu viens de conter me ramène à un autre souvenir. Un souvenir beaucoup moins plaisant. La cellule où mon frère était enchaîné… mais ce n'était pas mon corps contre le sien, c'était bien pire que cela. C'était le tien. Itachi m'a même forcé à te regarder. J'étais tellement surpris de te voir aussi proche de lui, d'être aussi naturel. Non, tu n'étais plus le petit craintif qui rougissait à la moindre caresse. Non. Mon cœur s'était à nouveau serré et j'étais tombé dans le jutsu de mon frère. Même si je voyais le masque, c'est ton visage déformé par le plaisir que je percevais. J'avais mal. Ma tête me tiraillait alors que je me sentais transpercé de toute part. Je ne savais plus où j'étais, je ne savais même plus qui j'étais. Il n'y avait plus que toi et lui. Toi que je perdais peu à peu. C'est moi qui t'avais amené à cette extrémité et je savais que la raison principale de cette action était pour me faire enrager. Mais cet acte désespéré était une preuve de ta descente vers l'abime, de ta descente vers la mort et cela à cause de moi. Alors quand on y pense, d'une certaine manière je t'avais tué, donc la logique voulait que j'obtienne ses fameux yeux. Je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte. C'est toi qui me la fais remarquer. Les révélations sur ton état dépressif me conforma dans l'idée que j'étais dans la bonne voix.

Mon regard se tourne alors vers mon frère, légèrement en retrait.

Ce fut aussi le jour où son comportement m'étonna et devint étrange. Maintenant je comprends.

**FLASH BACK**_  
Mon regard est posé sur ce lit à quelques mètres du mien. Mes yeux sont sur toi. Je me sens mal, la culpabilité s'initie dans toutes les parties de mon corps. L'illusion était le coup de grasse. C'est lorsque tu te réveilleras que je serai si mon plan a fonctionné. Je ferme un instant mes paupières. Cela fait un peu plus de quinze jours que l'on est là tous les deux, dans cette même chambre. Je soupire bruyamment alors que la porte de la chambre s'ouvre. Mes paupières se soulèvent d'un coup, reconnaissant l'aura qui vient d'entrer dans la pièce._

_Mon regard jauge mon frère alors que ce dernier jette un œil sur toi, se rapprochant de ton lit. La jalousie doit se lire aisément sur mon visage.  
_

_- Tu l'aimes bien plus que tu ne veux l'avouer p'tit frère.  
_

_Je ne réponds pas alors que ses doigts écartent une mèche de cheveux de ton visage endormi.  
_

_- Mais j'avoue que ton comportement m'échappe complètement…  
_

_- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
_

_Ma voix est sèche et dure, sans aucune pointe de gentillesse dans le ton. Juste de l'antipathie. Mon frère te regarde une dernière fois en murmurant un « merci » avant de venir s'asseoir sur mon lit. Son regard grave me dévisage mais lorsqu'il ouvre ses lèvres, ses yeux se perdent vers l'extérieur.  
_

_- C'est le jour de mes huit ans que tout a commencé. Père m'avait demandé de le rejoindre dans le patio à la sortie de l'académie. J'étais fou de joie. Je ne cessais de me répéter que ce soir là en rentrant père m'avait préparé une surprise. Pour une surprise, cela en était une, mais pas dans le sens où je l'entendais…  
_

_Il fit une courte pause alors que je l'écoute avec attention. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que la suite ne va pas me plaire.  
_

_- Notre clan était le plus grand et le plus craint de tous les clans de Konoha. On était la milice, la « loi » et personne n'avait le droit de s'initier dans nos affaires et cela même l'Hokage ou le conseil. Or depuis ses débuts, le clan avait une tradition bien particulière. Une tradition sur chaque jeune de huit jusqu'à son douzième anniversaire. Certains disaient que c'était pour renforcer le caractère et la résistance de l'enfant, d'autres juste un espèce de passage vers le monde adulte afin de préparer le futur descendant portant le nom Uchiwa à sa vie de ninja. Mais en réalité c'était juste un abus de pouvoir des adultes sur les enfants, un vice et une cruauté sans nom cachés sous les termes de « tradition ancestrale » afin de le légitimer au sein du clan.  
_

_Ses yeux se ferment alors que son poing se serre sur les draps du lit.  
_

_- Lorsque je suis rentré ce jour là, j'ai couru jusque sous le patio pour retrouver père. Ma surprise fut de mise quand je découvris autour de lui, les dix plus puissantes personnes de notre clan. Mais je me repris très vite. Même s'ils étaient là, père me regardait avec un petit sourire satisfait. Comme s'il avait attendu ce moment depuis longtemps. Je me suis approché des onze personnes présentes, saluant tout ce monde avant de demander à père la raison de ma présence. Il ne m'a pas répondu, se contentant de prendre ma main avant de pénétrer avec moi et suivit des dix autres personnes dans notre demeure. On a suivi les couloirs dans un silence absolu jusqu'à arriver dans le dojo que père ferma à clef une fois que tout le monde fut entré.  
_

_Ses paupières se relèvent alors qu'une larme coule sur sa joue. Son regard est baissé.  
_

_- Si je me rappelle du moindre geste jusqu'aux habits que portaient chaque personne ce jour là, la suite reste assez flou. Mon cerveau aurait volontairement créé cette brume lors de ce traumatisme. Mais je me souviens de la main de père qui de mes doigts passa à mon bras avant de se mettre face à moi. Je me rappelle qu'il m'a enlevé mon haut, me laissant torse nu sans répondre à ma question que je répétais en boucle. « Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ? »  
_

_Ma gorge se serre alors que je commence à discerner où mon frère veut en venir.  
_

_- Je me suis très vite retrouvé nu, gêné au plus haut point, mais je ne voulais pas décevoir notre père donc je l'ai laissé faire. Je l'ai également laissé faire lorsque j'ai senti sa main se balader sur mon dos, mon torse, mes jambes. Le reste devient vraiment flou. Je me rappelle juste des sensations désagréables de mains et de corps qui sont passés sur moi ce soir là.  
_

_Ma gorge se noue alors que je suis dans l'incapacité de faire un geste. CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE ? ILS N'ONT PAS PU FAIRE CA !  
_

_- Depuis ce jour, trois fois par semaine, je devais les rejoindre et les laisser faire. Cette même année, face à ce qu'il me faisait, j'ai développé le Sharigan. Je savais que ce qu'ils faisaient été mal et je voulais qu'ils arrêtent mais je n'étais pas de force égale face à eux. Alors je me suis entraîné, jours et nuits sans relâche avec la volonté de faire disparaître cette « tradition » qui pour moi était la honte de notre clan. Deux ans plus tard, je devenais Chuunin et à mes treize ans, je passé chef de la section ANBU. A cette époque, je me suis lié avec deux personnes dont notre cousin Shisui. On a parlé de cette atrocité que lui aussi avait subi durant quatre années. Nous avons essayé d'en parler avec père ainsi que les dix personnes les plus puissantes du clan à l'époque mais il refusait toutes conversations à ce sujet. Nous avons fini par aller voir l'Hokage. Sandaime a pris cela au sérieux et est allé voir père mais il n'a rien pu faire. Notre père niait tout. Le soir même, Shisui et moi avons eu droit à une punition exemplaire. Coups de fouet, d'épée, brûlures sur divers endroits de la peau et bien entendu… viols à répétition. Les années ont commencé à filer sans que l'on puisse changer cela. C'est notre cousin qui alors une idée. Il m'a fait venir un soir sur la falaise où l'on avait l'habitude de se retrouver et il m'a attaqué sans raison. Je me suis défendu en lui demandant pourquoi. J'ai fini par un coup plus fort à le faire tomber une trentaine de mètre plus bas. J'ai fouillé son corps et est trouvé une lettre. Il me disait que le seul moyen de mettre fin à cette atrocité, c'était la mort des personnes concernées et pour cela j'avais besoin des ultimes yeux que je venais d'acquérir en le tuant._

_Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Je ne peux pas le croire.  
_

_- Ils m'ont mis son meurtre sur le dos, qui dans un sens les arrangeait, alors que la mort de Shisui occupait tous mes esprits. Puis le temps est passé et le jour de tes huit ans s'est approché. Je me devais de réagir avant cette date. Je devais éviter que tu subisses ce que j'avais subi…  
_**FIN FLASH BACK**

Il a fait ça en parti pour moi. Pas seulement puisqu'ils en ont parlé avec Sandaime à l'époque pour arrêter cette atrocité. J'avoue que je suis resté idiot face à cette déclaration. Mon frère est sorti ensuite sans ajouter un mot. Maintenant je comprenais son comportement de ce jour là à la prison. Le lendemain, j'ai appris qu'il était amoureux de notre sensei. Cela m'a fait bizarre. Mon frère ? Amoureux ? J'avais beaucoup de mal à le croire surtout que la veille il était « avec » toi. La journée suivante ne fut qu'attente et souvenirs récents. Je revoyais sans cesse les images de toi sur mon frère, d'Itachi en toi…Le soir tu es venu mettre d'un commun accord fin au chantage de mon frère avant de me détacher pour m'enchaîner dos à la paroi. En cet instant j'ai eu envie de tout t'expliquer et je me suis excusé. Je n'aurai sans doute jamais dû le faire puisque cela a dû te redonner espoir ou peut-être cela t'a fait un peu plus douter. Je ne l'ai jamais su et je ne le serai sans doute jamais…

Une journée et une nuit supplémentaire s'étaient écoulées. Je me rappelle avoir eu mal dans l'après midi comme si on me transpercé le cœur. J'ai appris le lendemain que tu t'étais confié à Shikamaru…

Shikamaru s'avance d'ailleurs vers moi alors que je fixe toujours ton combat. Il pose sa main sur mon épaule, murmurant à mon encontre.

- Vous avez réussi.

Oui mais à quel prix ?

**FLASH BACK**  
_Cela fait maintenant trois jours que je suis en prison. Je soupire. C'est toi qui m'as mis dans ce pétrin, tu es le seul à pouvoir m'en sortir et je ne pense pas que tu en ais envie. Mais ce matin, la porte s'ouvre sur une personne que je n'attendais pas. Je le reconnais aisément grâce à son chakra qu'il ne cache pas. Il reste un instant immobile avant de s'approcher de ma cellule qu'il ouvre avant d'y pénétrer. Une fois cela fait il détache mon bandeau et je peux ainsi voir que je ne m'étais pas trompé. Mais reste à savoir pourquoi il est là ?  
_

_Il soupire bruyamment avant d'énoncer :  
_

_- Je sais tout.  
_

_Je reste interdit en le dévisageant. Cela signifiait quoi ?  
_

_- Je crois comprendre pourquoi tu as agis comme ça avec lui.  
_

_- Il ne sait même pas son identité…  
_

_La voix de mon frère s'est élevée dans le silence alors que Shikamaru tourne sa tête vers lui.  
_

_- Si, il la connait. Et je pense même qu'il a deviné l'identité de Kitsune le jour où il l'a rencontré.  
_

_Puis il se revient face à moi.  
_

_- Alors ?  
_

_- Si tu sais tout pourquoi tu veux que je t'explique ?  
_

_- Parce que je veux l'entendre de ta bouche.  
_

_Je le regarde un instant. Le sait-il vraiment ? Voyant que je ne suis pas près à coopérer, il continue.  
_

_- Aussi galère l'un que l'autre… Sasuke, je viens d'avoir une conversation avec lui, il m'a raconté ce que tu lui as fait subir durant toutes ses années et il m'a lui-même avoué que c'est lui qui t'a envoyé en prison pour se venger... En gros, je sais que tu as rien fait alors parle moi et je t'aide à sortir de là.  
Je le regarde avec neutralité pourtant je suis totalement perdu, je te vois tellement mal te confier. Mais Shikamaru est doué pour amener quelqu'un où il veut… Alors je prends une longue inspiration avant de tout lui dire dont LA raison de mon comportement. Pour toi.  
_**FIN FLASH BACK**

Il est reparti une fois mon récit terminé avant de revenir avec l'autorisation de sortie, m'emmenant dans le bureau de l'Hokage où tu dormais.

A ce souvenir, un mot m'échappe.

- Merci.

Je le prononce sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, mais je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qu'il sourit. Il finit par lâcher mon épaule se concentrant à nouveau sur le combat entre toi et Kyuubi. Au loin j'aperçois trois autres personnes approcher : Hinata, Shino et Neji. Neji. Combien sont-ils à t'être passé dessus, mon ange ? Moi je n'ai eu que Shino, Neji, Sakura et toi. C'est déjà énorme vu que je n'en aimais qu'un seul, mais toi combien ?

Et alors que cette question se pose, le souvenir des bains chauds me revient en mémoire. Je savais que tu avais demandé à Shikamaru de me surveiller avec l'interdiction de quitter ma demeure mais il ne t'a pas obéis. Il voulait qu'on parle, que je t'explique tout. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Pas encore.

On t'a retrouvé au sento. Au moment où Shika me poussait vers l'entrée, l'arrivée de Neji stoppa sa progression et Nara se contenta de se cacher derrière la palissade avec moi à ses côtés. Là aussi, je savais que tu nous avais remarqués mais je n'ai rien dit. Je n'ai rien fait. Que pouvais-je faire ? Après mon frère, tu allais te faire Neji.

Face à ta conversation avec le Hyuuga, je voyais Shikamaru désespéré et souffler un « Galaire » à peine audible. Non, il ne pouvait pas nous remettre ensemble aussi facilement. Tu m'en voulais beaucoup trop et à cet instant, je n'étais pas en mesure de t'expliquer mon comportement. Quand la petite discussion a fait place au baiser, Shikamaru a voulu partir mais je l'en ai empêché. Je savais que c'était ce que tu voulais alors je suis resté. Je t'avais fait si mal, je pouvais bien t'accorder ça. Et puis le fait même que tu acceptes de faire ça devant moi me prouvait encore tu n'avais pas encore compris. J'ai eu mal. Mon cœur s'est serré, ma gorge s'est nouée mais je devais te regarder. La douleur devenait toujours plus forte mais je n'ai pas bougé. Je vous ai regardé, je t'ai regardé jusqu'à la fin. Une fois que vous aviez terminé, tu t'es retrouvé à nos côtés sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Je me rappelle avoir laissé transparaître un instant mes émotions à travers mon regard, mais tu n'as rien dit ce jour là. Le soir même tu m'innocentais devant le conseil avant de me rejoindre chez moi. Tard. Très tard.

**FLASH BACK  
**_Une fois que le conseil s'est retiré de la pièce, je pensais pouvoir enfin te garder un instant près de moi mais tu es parti sans un mot, sans attendre. J'ai fait le tour du bureau avant de m'asseoir à la place que tu occupais encore aujourd'hui. Il reste quelques effluves de ton odeur à peine perceptibles que je respire doucement. Ton parfum me manque, toi tu me manques cela en est affolant. On se voyait tous les soirs depuis cinq ans, tu étais devenu ma drogue et tu l'es toujours. J'ai à nouveau besoin de te sentir près de moi. De te toucher. De ne faire plus qu'un._

_Je pousse un long soupir qui raisonne dans le silence de la soirée déjà bien avancée. Je finis par rentrer chez moi. Maintenant qu'Akito avait été fait prisonnier, tu n'avais plus de raison de rester près de moi et ma gorge se noua à cette pensée. Mais tu devais revenir chercher tes affaires. Je savais que tu viendrais ce soir. Alors à peine rentré, je suis allé directement me doucher. Je voulais que l'odeur avec laquelle tu m'avais senti apparaître tous ses soirs durant des années, tu la retrouves en pénétrant dans la pièce où je me trouvais.  
_

_Une fois cela fait, je t'attends. Une heure passe puis deux. L'odeur du gel douche se dissipe peu à peu et la colère commence à s'initier en moi. Tu es où ? Et avec qui ? Je commence à paniquer. Ce n'est pourtant pas mon genre mais dès qu'il s'agit de toi, je ne suis plus moi-même. Mes poings se serrent et lorsque j'entends enfin la porte s'ouvrir, je me jette sur toi, te plaquant contre le mur, le visage déformé par la colère.  
_

_Je le sens, tu jubiles : cette attitude me met encore plus hors de moi. Mes pupilles s'activent même si je sais qu'elles ne te font rien et pour m'enfoncer encore un peu, tu me dis d'une voix calme mais autoritaire.  
_

_- Lâche-moi.  
_**FIN FLASH BACK**

Tu as répété ces deux mots avant de perdre patience, reprendre le dessus en m'envoyant plus loin avant que je ne retombe sur mes pieds. Et on s'est battu. A croire que depuis le temps c'est tout ce que l'on a su faire : se battre. Se battre l'un contre l'autre. Comme si seulement ça comptait et rien d'autre. Tu étais plus fort que moi, même si à ce moment là, je ne l'aurai jamais avoué devant toi. Et j'ai fini contre le mur, à terre. Puis tu t'es jeté sur moi, m'immobilisant. J'ai senti ton souffle dans mon cou, ton corps contre le mien, tes jambes emprisonnant les miennes et tes mains tenant avec fermeté mes poignets comme moi la veille. Je me rappelle avoir tremblé de plaisir alors que l'excitation me gagnait même lorsque tu m'as demandé ce qui m'avait mis en colère… mais tu étais loin du compte. Tellement loin. Ta langue avait chatouillé le lobe de mon oreille et je savais que tu voyais l'effet que tu me faisais. Je savais qu'à ce rythme là, je ne tiendrai pas longtemps. J'avais conscience que la force n'était pas une solution vu que tu avais le dessus sur moi, alors j'ai joué une autre carte. Une que tu ne connaissais pas, qui te déstabiliserai. Je t'ai demandé de me lâcher avec une pointe de supplication dans la voix. Et comme prévu tu as fini par me laisser. Mais tu n'avais pas l'intention de me laisser comme ça et tu es venu contre moi, posant tes doigts sur mon entrejambe, me faisant frémir de plus belle. Cette soirée aurait pu être magnifique en fin de compte mais Neji est arrivé.

Je pose mon regard sur l'Hyuuga. Il te regarde avec neutralité. Vous avez dû parler parce qu'à la base il te détestait et ne le cachait pas, mais qui pourrait t'en vouloir ? Qui pourrait te détester très longtemps ? Tu es un ange. Un ange déchu à porter le malheur des autres alors que les tiens t'alourdissaient de plus en plus.

Et tu as voulu jouer. Un jeu dont je me serai bien passé mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre que tu recouches avec lui. Je ne l'aurai pas supporté et dans ce cas là,je n'aurai pas pu continuer à te faire toucher le fond.

Mes yeux se ferment un instant alors que je revois la scène devant moi. J'ai gagné. Je me demande encore comment mais cela n'a pas d'importance. Je t'ai fait attendre l'orgasme et tu es parti avec la promesse de revenir pour parler.

**FLASH BACK**  
_Je reste figé à regarder la porte que tu viens de prendre pour rentrer chez toi. Je finis par reprendre mes esprits avant de pousser un faible soupir devant mon sexe érigé. Tu m'as excité à un point... Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je ne t'avais plus senti frémir sous mes doigts, gémir grâce à ma main, jouir par mes lèvres. Tu étais si beau en cet instant, mon ange. Mes yeux tombent à nouveau sur mon entrejambe avant que je ne décide de prendre la direction de la salle de bain.  
_

_Tu veux parler et dans cet état je ne pourrais rien contrôler, je le sais.  
_

_Je sens l'eau chaude s'écouler sur mon corps. Ma tête en arrière, mes yeux fermés, je ne pense plus qu'à toi. Ton visage d'extase, ta peau luisant au clair de lune sous les gouttes de sueurs, tes cris et tes supplications. Doucement ma main vient se poser sur une certaine partie de mon anatomie sur laquelle elle octroie de petits mouvements de pompe avec lenteur pour commencer. Le liquide translucide continue à s'écouler sur moi tel une caresse de tes doigts alors que j'accélère le mouvement. Le plaisir monte de secondes en secondes alors que je ne peux retenir un gémissement murmurant ton nom.  
_

_- Hum… Na… Naruto…  
_

_Ma main s'accélère encore, allant toujours plus vite alors que ton image est encrée devant mes yeux. Mais alors que la jouissance n'était plus qu'une question de secondes, le son de ta voix me fige sur place.  
_

_- Tu sais que si tu jouis, tu perds ton point !  
_

_Les secondes passent alors que je n'ose rompre le silence. La peur s'initie en moi. Es-tu là depuis longtemps ? M'as-tu entendu ? Quelque soit la réponse je dois reprendre le dessus.  
_

_- Le jeu est fini à partir du moment où la troisième manche a pris fin.  
_

_Je te sens sourire alors que tu me réponds calmement.  
_

_- Je t'attends dans le salon.  
_

_Mais à peine ta phrase terminée, je ne peux retenir les mots qui sortent de ma bouche.  
_

_- Tu peux me rejoindre si tu veux…  
_

_- Vu les gémissements, c'est Naruto que tu veux, non ?  
_

_Ta réponse me laisse coi. Tu m'as entendu ! Je finis par te répondre d'une voix qui se veut neutre.  
_

_- J'arrive de suite, va m'attendre dans le salon.  
_

_Une fois que j'entends la porte se refermer, je reprends alors avec moins de vitalité ce que j'avais commencé. Mes doigts s'enroulent à nouveau sur ma verge effectuant des mouvements de va et vient.  
_

_Tu m'as entendu. Tu sais que je tiens à toi. Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?  
C'est sur cette dernière pensée que je jouis ne pouvant empêcher mes lèvres de former un nom. Ton nom.  
_

_- Na... ruto !  
_**FIN FLASH BACK**

Puis je t'ai rejoins et on a parlé. Tu voulais savoir ce que tu représentais pour moi. Ce que tu représentais pour moi, la question n'était même pas à poser mais j'ai pris la perche que tu me tendais. L'ascenseur émotionnel. Le meilleur moyen de te faire sombrer un peu plus. Tu m'avais entendu dans la salle de bain, il fallait que j'arrange le coup. J'ai commencé à te dire que j'avais été attiré par toi, que je tenais beaucoup à toi et que Kitsune n'était qu'un substitue de Naruto. Je me rappelle m'être appuyé à la fenêtre, nostalgique en pensant à nos débuts. Puis je me suis ruais sur toi, goûtant à nouveau de mes lèvres ton cou, frôlant mon corps au tien. La suite de la conversation, je l'ai tourné à mon avantage. Je t'ai fait comprendre que je jouais avec toi mais que je ne m'amusais que parce que tu m'attirais. C'était faux sans l'être. Je jouais un jeu. Le jeu de te faire sombrer pour que tu comprennes, que tu brilles de mille feux. Et je faisais ça parce que je t'aimais, parce que je tenais à toi et que te voir si triste, si pale, te regarder chaque jour sourire au monde alors que tu ne voulais que pleurer, m'anéantissait le cœur.

Puis la conversation a dévié sur le quatrième et mon frère. Je ne fus étonné qu'à moitié quand tu m'as avoué que c'était ton père. J'avais toujours eu des doutes. Comme l'a dit Itachi, la ressemblance état flagrante et des blonds aux yeux bleus il n'y en a pas des masses au village. Tu m'as expliqué que pour qu'il recouvre la mémoire, il fallait deux Mangekyou. L'idée ne me plaisait pas mais je n'ai fait aucun commentaire. Tu allais partir alors que j'ai prononcé ton nom. Il m'avait échappé comme ça. J'ai eu envie l'espace d'un instant de tout te dire, de tout t'avouer. De te crier la douleur qui m'oppressait. Mais quand tu t'es retourné, je ne t'ai rien dit et tu t'es enfui. J'avais failli faire une grosse connerie. Non, je n'avais pas enduré tout ça pour tout faire échouer maintenant, si près du but. Il fallait que je me reprenne.

Cette nuit, je n'ai pas dormi. Je n'ai pas pu. Je pensais à toi. Bien avant l'aube, j'ai eu un étrange pressentiment. J'ai compris plus tard que tu avais simplement tué Akito. Simplement, doux euphémisme. Et puis vu l'état du cadavre d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, je penche plutôt sur Kyuubi comme auteur de ce carnage.

Tu es venu me voir d'ailleurs, cette même nuit, pour vérifier que j'étais bien là. Je t'ai senti, tu ne t'es pas caché et moi j'ai fait semblant de dormir profondément. J'ai espéré l'espace d'un instant que tu viennes me voir, déposant un baiser sur mon front, remettant une mèche de mes cheveux derrière l'oreille ou juste caressant un bout de ma peau de tes doigts. Mais tu n'as rien fait de tout ça. Tu es reparti aussi vite et j'ai senti une larme couler le long de ma joue.

Le lendemain, alors que tu étais dans mon bureau à attendre Tsunade, Neji est venu te voir et t'a proposé de sortir le soir même. La haine a commencé à s'emparer de moi. J'ai détesté le voir se mettre entre nous mais je ne pouvais rien faire. Tsunade nous a interrompus dans notre discussion. Tu as voulu t'entretenir seul avec elle alors je vous ai laissé. Quelques heures plus tard, la foule était euphorique, j'étais innocenté, Tsunade était vivante et on bénissait ton nom pour le succès de ton plan. Je me rappelle avoir parcouru la foule du regard à ta recherche mais tu avais l'air d'avoir déserté les lieux pour te retrouver un peu plus tard à _ses_ côtés…

**FLASH BACK**  
_Quelques heures plus tard, Tsunade et moi attendons le Kazekage à la porte Est du village. Une fois arrivé et à peine les salutations faîtes, Gaara demande à te voir.  
_

_- Pour quelle raison ? demande alors Tsunade.  
_

_C'est Temari qui répond alors que le Kazekage, yeux fermés, cherche dans l'air une effluve de ton odeur pour te retrouver. Elle explique la situation, c'est-à-dire le mariage annulé entre Hinata et Kiba et le soit disant chantage qu'aurai fait Gaara si un mariage entre l'ainé des Hyuuga et lui. Je vois aisément la colère s'initier dans le corps de l'Hokage. Elle n'a pas l'air d'apprécier que tu lui ais caché ce point mais mon regard est toujours posé sur Gaara. Et sans prévenir, dans un bond, il file en direction de la forêt. Je le suis immédiatement. Je suis jaloux de lui aussi. C'est idiot mais même s'il n'a plus son démon, il est capable de ressentir les traces du tien. Je remarque alors Tsunade, Temari et Kankuro qui nous emboîtent le pas._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'arrête sur une branche, je fais de même et alors que mes yeux regardent le centre de la clairière, mon cœur se serre.  
_

_Tu es là en train de te battre avec Neji. Te battre est un bien grand mot. Il t'effleure, te pousse à l'excitation et toi tu te laisses faire. Je me mords l'intérieur de la joue jusqu'au sang pour ne pas laisser échapper de larmes, évitant tant que possible de trahir la tempête qui se propage en moi. Tu finis par ne plus pouvoir te retenir et je te vois parer son bras avant d'attraper ses poignets. Puis d'un petit mouvement tu le fais tomber à terre, t'asseyant à califourchon sur lui.  
_

_- Je constate que tu as vite fait de me remplacer….fit une voix glacée en dessous de moi.  
_

_Je suis Gaara à terre alors que nos poursuivants arrivent à leur tour. Tu finis alors par te retourner  
_

_- On ne faisait que s'entraîner Gaara, rien de plus.  
_

_Rien de plus. Si seulement c'était vrai.  
_**FIN FLASH BACK**

Le reste de la journée, j'ai été pris avec Tsunade et Gaara pour parler de la prochaine attaque. Puis Hinata a fini par rejoindre le bureau de l'Hokage avant de s'éclipser avec le Kazekage. Je me rappelle être sorti en courant de la tour à ta recherche. Il fallait à tout prix que je reprenne le dessus, que j'éloigne Neji de toi, de tes pensées. J'ai fini par te retrouver sur le pont : point de rendez-vous de l'équipe 7. Notre point de rendez-vous. Dans mes souvenirs, je te revois si vulnérable, pensif, appuyé sur cette rambarde. Je suis venu derrière toi, laissant mon souffle parcourir ton cou et mes doigts posaient sur tes hanches. J'ai adoré cet instant. Là tous les deux, seuls, l'un contre l'autre. Le vent balayant nos visages, le soleil illuminant notre reflet dans l'eau translucide. En cet instant, j'étais heureux. J'ai oublié l'espace d'un instant la raison de ma venue, tout ce que je t'avais fait subir, tout. Il n'y avait plus que toi et moi.

Je me rappelle t'avoir demandé de passer la soirée avec moi plutôt qu'avec Neji. Tu as refusé alors j'en ai rajoutais une couche. Même si tu allais voir ailleurs, tu m'aimais toujours alors j'ai joué la seule carte que je pouvais utiliser en cet instant : si tu refusais, c'est moi qui allais voir ailleurs. Je me rappelle t'avoir senti te figer à cette réponse de ma part mais le son d'un cor nous a coupé dans notre discussion et je n'ai jamais eu ta réponse.

Le reste de la journée, je l'ai passé avec l'Hokage et le Kazekage au sujet de l'attaque. Je me rappelle que tu étais pensif et troublé. Mon cœur s'est serré à ce moment là de te faire subir tout ça mais je n'avais pas le choix. Aurai pu faire autrement ?

NON ! Lorsque je te vois là, rayonnant de bonheur, déterminée dans ton combat avec Kyuubi. Que je peux apercevoir cet éclat si particulier dans la profondeur de ton regard tel qu'il était à tes huit ans, ton sourire inondant de sa puissance les kilomètres alentour. La réponse est claire. Non, je ne regrette pas, je ne regrette rien de ce que je t'ai fait subir. Tu es magnifique, tu irradies. Le vent joue avec ta chevelure alors que le soleil essaye d'illuminer un peu plus ta peau halée.

Tu commences à être fatigué, cela se voit. Ta respiration est saccadée, grâce à mes yeux je constate que tu n'as plus beaucoup de chakra. Mais à la surprise générale, Kyuubi n'est pas loin de ton état. Elle a tout mis dans ce combat contre toi. Cela montre encore plus le respect qu'elle a envers toi. Tu as réussi à gagner le respect d'un démon. C'est tellement inhumain d'avoir atteint un tel niveau. Mais qui aurai pu mettre un démon de son côté à part toi ? Personne. Tu étais le seul à pouvoir réussir cet exploit.

Cela fait deux minutes qu'aucun de vous ne bouge. Tu finis par joindre tes deux mains paume contre paume alors que Kyuubi de l'autre côté fronce les sourcils.

- Gamin, tu sors à peine de l'hôpital, tu veux vraiment y retourner ?

Tu ne lui réponds pas alors que tes doigts commencent à former des signes.

- Tu ne l'as jamais essayé sur un adversaire…

- C'est le moment où jamais princesse, alors au lieu de parler prépare-toi à te faire battre par un humain !

- Rêve toujours gamin en attendant je confirme, tu es vraiment sado-maso !

Ton sourire s'étire encore plus alors qu'un sentiment de peur s'initie en moi. Je t'en supplie, ne force pas trop.

A peine tes gestes arrivent à leur fin que surgit une centaine de tes clones. Mais ils ont l'air différent. Kyuubi se cramponne un peu plus au sol, se préparant à recevoir ton attaque.

- Gamin, des comme toi, on en fait plus, grogne dans sa barbe la démone alors que tes clones ont déjà formé un rasengen dans chacune de leur main. En moins de deux secondes, tous tes doubles se jettent sur toi, les deux mains en avant. Mais au moment de l'impact leur corps s'intègre à leurs boules d'énergie qui t'entourent.

- SHINTAI NO RASENGAN !!

Je reste ébloui un instant alors que tu reformes une trentaine de clones arborant la même auréole bleue tournoyant, faisant virevolter tes cheveux et déchirant ton haut en laissant apparaître ton torse halé. Tu te joins à tes trente doubles avant de vous jeter sur Kyuubi. La démone évite la première attaque mais au moment où ses griffes essayent de te toucher elle ne fait que se brûler avant d'atterrir plus loin. Depuis la fin de tes premiers gestes, il ne sait pas passé plus de cinq secondes.La plus part des personnes n'ont eu le temps de rien voir, je n'ai réussis cet exploit que par mes pupilles rouge sang.

Tu lances une demi-douzaine d'assauts sur Kyuubi qui a dû mal à tous les éviter. Puis tu t'arrêtes sur le bord de la clairière, laissant tes doubles tenir compagnie à la démone alors que tu formes d'autres gestes. Une bourrasque de vent pénètre dans la clairière, emportant tout sur son passage. Le souffle s'initie dans chacun parcelles de tes corps qu'il relie et en une seconde, tes clones viennent former un énorme shirukan alors que tu te places au centre, le menant sur Kyuubi en contrôlant le vent. Elle ne pourra pas l'éviter. La vitesse à laquelle ton attaque est lancée est si grande que j'ai moi-même du mal à suivre sa progression. Je ne vois que Kyuubi recevoir l'arme géante sur elle alors qu'elle tombe à terre, une énorme blessure sur le ventre.

A peine l'impact entre tes doubles et le corps de la démone fut accompli que tout disparu, ne laissant que toi debout, tremblant, le souffle court, le corps en sang, tes deux bras complètement pulvérisés. On a d'ailleurs du mal à concevoir que ce soient vraiment tes mains à ce niveau là. Je sens mon estomac remonter alors qu'une inquiétude sans fin se lie sans que je ne le cache dans mon regard. Kyuubi se relève doucement alors que tes jambes te font défaut et que tu heurtes de plein fouet le sol. La blessure sur le ventre de la démone se résorbe à vue d'œil. Elle s'approche de toi soupirant alors que tu lui souris avant de tomber sur le dos.

- T'es inconscient gamin !

- Je n'ai pas réussi à te battre tout compte fait… dis-tu légèrement déçu.

- Non en effet mais tu es le premier humain à réussir à m'avoir mis à terre, te répond-elle en laissant de son chakra filtrer en toi.

- Je croyais que tu ne pouvais plus le faire ?

- Même si on est séparé, à cause du début de la fusion, nos gènes et notre chakra se sont mélangés donc tu as une partie de moi en toi et vice versa. De ce fait, on sera toujours plus ou moins lié et j'ai la possibilité de te faire passer un peu de mon chakra via ce lien qui nous lie encore.

Tu lui souris : heureux. Moi je me reprends, refermant à nouveau mon visage en voyant Kyuubi te soigner mais l'inquiétude est toujours là. Tous les regards étaient figés sur toi, personne ne m'a vu.

- Tu vas faire quoi maintenant princesse ?

Ta question fait revenir le silence qui commençait à s'effriter commentant votre combat. Mais elle n'a pas le temps de te répondre que tu tombes évanouis. Kyuubi sourit tendrement.

- Maintenant tu vas penser à toi, gamin.

La démone défait la protection qui entourait la clairière alors que Tsunade et Sakura se précipite sur toi, commençant les premiers jutsu médicaux tout en mogrant des « baka » à ton égard. Moi, je ne peux que fixer ton corps. J'ai voulu faire un pas vers toi mais Neji, Gaara et Shino se sont postés devant moi, un regard mauvais dans les yeux. J'ai soutenu leur œillade avant de reposer mes pupilles sur toi. Je t'ai regardé un instant, sentant le regard navré de Shikamaru qui lui est au courant de mon comportement de ces dernières années. Soulagé d'entendre Sakura crier que tu allais t'en sortir, je finis par tourner les talons, repartant vers le village alors que la suite de mes souvenirs m'assaillis. J'ai besoin de voir jusqu'au bout tout ce qui s'est passé.

Le soir même avant l'attaque, tu sous entendais que tu allais passer la soirée avec Gaara. Te connaissant je savais que tu ne coucherais pas avec le Kazekage, tu avais bien trop de respect et d'affection pour Hinata pour faire ça. Je ferme doucement les paupières alors que j'entre dans le quartier de mon clan que je connais par cœur.

**FLASH BACK**  
_Depuis que tu nous as laissé Neji et moi dans cette pièce, je ne fais que penser à toi. Iras-tu vraiment voir ailleurs ce soir ? La question me tiraille alors que je fais le tour du village, vérifiant sans avoir l'air la sécurité des murailles, les postes d'ANBU, les failles qui pourraient aller à notre défaveur.  
_

_La réponse à cette question dépend de là où tu en es de ta descente aux enfers. Si tu es assez bas, oui tu te trouveras sans doute quelqu'un. Si je n'ai toujours pas réussi à te détruire en ton entier, tu ne seras pas capable de faire ça.  
_

_La journée passe lentement et je ne sais pas si je dois m'en réjouir ou pas. L'envie de te revoir me hante alors que je ne fais que t'apercevoir de loin, exécutant les missions de fignolages de la sécurité des habitants. Mais l'idée que Neji va se joindre à nous, me donne envie de rejeter le peu que j'ai ingurgité ces derniers jours.  
_

_Puis dix neuf heures et demi sonne au cloché. Je rentre dans ma demeure, me préparant comme à mon habitude après une douche rapide. Puis je me laisse guider par la lune qui vient d'apparaître. Mes pas sont rapides, je ne sais pas si je serai le premier ou si Neji sera déjà là mais l'idée de te laisser ne serai-ce qu'une demi seconde seul avec lui, je ne peux m'y résoudre. Je finis par arriver à la porte et mon cœur s'accélère. Tu es là, seul, les yeux dans l'infini lointain des cieux. Je reste deux minutes à t'admirer.  
_

_- Tu es en avance mon petit Kitsune.  
_

_Je te vois frissonner et par cette traitrise de ton corps, j'ai la réponse à ma question. Mais ton regard est toujours fixé sur les étoiles. Je laisse passer une minute avant de venir t'enlacer, déposant mon menton sur ton épaule.  
_

_On est seul, tous les deux. Je ferme les yeux, profitant de ton odeur au maximum.  
_

_- Je sais très bien que tu n'iras pas voir ailleurs, Kitsune.  
_

_Même si l'instant était magique, je me devais de revenir à mon plan.  
_

_- Si tu le dis, tu dois avoir raison, me réponds-tu d'un ton aussi neutre que possible mais dont je détecte une pointe d'anxiété.  
_

_Je souffle doucement dans ton cou… m'enivrant de toi. Je voudrais rester des heures dans cette position, te montrer ma tendresse, te donner mon amour…  
_

_- Je dérange on dirait, s'élève alors une voix froide juste avant que le cloché du village sonne vingt heures.  
_

_Neji !  
_**FIN FLASH BACK**

Je finis par arriver devant ma demeure. C'est là où tu nous as laissé. Je n'ai jamais su ce que tu as fait et je me demande si je veux vraiment le savoir. Je pensais passer la soirée dans ma chambre à lire mais Neji en avait décidé autrement. On a parlé. Enfin, il a percé une partie de mon secret. Oui je tenais à toi beaucoup plus que je ne voulais le dire. Et sous le coup de la colère de m'être fait avoir, je lui ai plus ou moins avoué que je connaissais ton identité. Il a semblé surpris mais s'est repris très vite. Puis tu es revenu avec Gaara. Même si Neji n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier, je savais qu'il ne s'était rien passé entre vous. Le Kazekage s'est positionné devant toi. On aurait pu croire qu'il t'embrassait, c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'a pensé Neji mais moi je savais que ni lui, ni toi ne ferai cela à Hinata.

Une fois que tu avais vérifié que l'on t'avait attendu sagement, tu nous as simplement dit d'aller dormir avant de t'éclipser. Neji n'a pas hésité et est allé te rattraper et je l'ai suivi. Lorsqu'il est venu te parler, je me suis caché derrière un arbre mais je savais que tu m'avais vu. De loin, je ne pouvais pas vous entendre mais je te vis aisément l'embrasser. J'ai senti mon sang bouillonner de rage. Je me rappelle mettre demandé pourquoi moi je n'avais eu droit à tes lèvres que lorsque tu voulais que je crois que tu étais à ma merci ? Une fois que l'Hyuuga eut disparut, tu as élevé la voix, me sortant de mes pensées. Je suis alors sorti de ma cachette, m'obligeant à sourire en coin, me rapprochant toujours de toi. Je me souviens mettre hurler intérieurement que je voulais tes lèvres. Je t'ai enlacé, tu t'es laissé faire et j'ai fins par sceller nos lèvres avant de prononcer ces deux mots, ce surnom qui te détruisait un peu plus.

Le lendemain on t'a retrouvé aux abords de la porte principale du village. Je me rappelle l'anxiété qui régnait alors que le village se réveillait doucement comme s'il ne savait pas ce qui se tramait. Et puis il y a eu l'attaque en elle-même. Tu as pris un corps de Pein alors que moi j'en prenais un autre. Je me souvins m'être concentré sur mon combat mais mes yeux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de te jeter de petites œillades. Tu es tellement sensuel quand tu te bas. Puis on attendu ton signal. Tu ne nous as rien dit, cela voulait dire que c'était bien les yeux ou les anneaux qui permettaient de les lier, comme l'avait suggéré Shikamaru. Puis on a attendu tout en continuant à se battre, de trouver la faille. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me servir de mes yeux, tu m'as devancé. Et tu as donné le signal. J'ai tranché les oreilles et le nez de mon adversaire avant de détruire ses yeux. Tous les Pein sont tombés à terre excepté le tien. Je me rappelle que je n'ai eu le temps que de te voir éviter l'attaque du véritable Pein. Mais à y regarder de plus près, cette attaque était loin d'être raté. Ton masque est tombé.

J'entre chez moi doucement, sans précipitation, avant de m'allonger sur le sofa, les yeux fermés. Je me souviens avoir été soulagé. C'est vrai, vu que Neji ne t'appréciait pas en tant que Naruto, il arrêterait ce jeu et je t'aurai à nouveau pour moi seul.

Plusieurs fois ton regard s'est tourné vers moi, cherchant une chose que je ne serai dire. Puis il y a eu Kyuubi. Sur le coup, je suis resté figé et même si mon visage ne montrait rien, l'admiration était encrée en moi. Je savais que tu avais fait ami-ami avec ta démone depuis que j'étais entré en toi mais je ne pensais pas que tu puisses l'invoquer comme ça. Je me souviens de ton regard qui une nouvelle fois s'est tourné vers moi, toujours à la recherche de ce petit truc que tu ne trouvais pas.

Pour aller de surprise en surprise, le Quatrième a fait son apparition. Ton père. J'ai pu voir un frisson parcourir ton corps lorsque tu as posé ton regard sur lui. Puis les combats ont continué, je suis allé aider l'équipe des professeurs alors que tu te battais avec ton père. Je t'ai entendu hurler que tu avais besoin de l'aide de Kyuubi, je me rappelle être resté interdit un instant : toi, tu avais besoin d'elle ? Mais la fusion perpétrée entre toi et elle m'a de nouveau surpris. L'espace d'un instant, j'ai laissé transparaître toute l'admiration que j'avais pour toi dans mon regard mais trop occupé sur ton combat, tu n'as rien vu. Vous avez finis par battre Yondaime sans le tuer alors que je finissais à mon tour par mettre mon adversaire hors d'état de nuire. Mon regard s'est alors posé sur toi. Si tu savais comme je tiens à toi, comme je me sentis faible devant la force que tu as déployé ce jour là.

Et mon cauchemar est devenu un instant, réalité. Mon frère venait de te sauver la vie, se prenant l'épée qui t'était destiné. Je me rappelle n'avoir su définir les sentiments qui me parcouraient à ce moment là avec une seule question : Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi t'avait-il sauvé la vie ? Pourquoi ce n'était pas moi qui me trouvais à sa place ? Pourquoi je n'ai rien vu venir ? Pourquoi suis-je si faible pour n'avoir pas vu cette attaque ?

Et les réponses avaient afflué au même moment, me tranchant le cœur à chaque réponse que je trouvais.

Parce qu'il était tombé amoureux de toi ! Parce qu'il était plus fort que moi ! Parce que l'admiration que j'avais à ton égard m'empêchait de voir autre chose ! Parce que je t'aime et que je suis obligé de te faire souffrir pour que tu puisses revivre !

J'ai détesté cet instant qui m'a paru une éternité. Itachi m'a soulagé d'un poids la minute d'après en expliquant qu'il ne t'aimait pas. Sur le coup, je crois que j'aurai été capable de l'embrasser sans même savoir la véritable raison du massacre de mon clan. Tsunade l'a soigné à ta demande alors que tu disais à Kyuubi de rejoindre les autres fronts. Je me suis contenté de te rendre ton masque le plus sobrement possible. Pourtant te voir face à moi, en sueur, sans sourire, m'a fait mal. Où était passé le Naruto rayonnant de bonheur que j'avais connu ? Puis, je suis parti sur un autre front suivit par les ninjas non blessés, te laissant là. Tu nous a rejoins quelques minutes plus tard.

**FLASH BACK  
**_Les ninjas ennemis sont assez faibles. Ça change du niveau de tout à l'heure. Mais alors que je me dis cela, je sens ta présence. Tu fais le tour du lieu du combat avant de rejoindre une jeune femme : Kyuubi. Mes yeux se posent souvent sur toi. J'appréhende la suite… la fin du combat. Puis la voix de ta démone s'élève dans le fracas des attaques._

_- En aurais-tu assez pour m'accorder une danse, gamin ?  
_

_- Toujours pour toi, princesse ! Répondis-tu sans hésiter.  
_

_Une danse ? Une danse avec toi. Ton corps contre le mien, nos mains unies, nos cœurs battant à l'unisson… je finis par secouer légèrement ma tête. Je suis vraiment accro à toi…  
_

_Mon regard se perd un instant sur ta personne et je te vois enlacer Kyuubi. Un sentiment de jalousie s'initie en moi et l'adversaire se trouvant face à moi en paye les conséquences. Vous formez des gestes avant de vous séparer, laissant six ninjas tomber entre vous deux, mort. Tu m'étonneras toujours. Puis vous vous dirigez sur les autres ennemis en esquissant plusieurs pas de danse, prenant soin de faire passer un grand nombre d'adversaire entre vos deux corps. Je stoppe tous mouvements devant le spectacle que tu dessines sous mes yeux. Tu donnes l'impression de voler. Chaque geste, chaque mouvement sont parfaits, ton corps se déhanche sur cette musique imaginaire de façon féline et provocante. Tu as l'air intouchable et à la fois si fragile. Les secondes défilent alors que je me suis légèrement mis à l'écart pour pouvoir t'admirer plus amplement. Cette attaque est magnifique, je ne peux détacher mes yeux de ton corps virevoltant sur cette symphonie inaudible. Et sans avoir eu le temps de voir les secondes défilées, vous revenez à votre point de départ, l'un contre l'autre.  
_

_- Tu sais que tu transpires la sensualité quand tu danses gamin ?  
_

_Je confirme la phrase de Kyuubi, tu transpires la sensualité à chaque pas de danse… Je te vois lui répondre par un sourire sincère avant de t'écrouler à terre. Ta démone t'a déposé contre un mur avant de revenir dans le combat. Cela fait drôle de la voir se battre à nos côtés mais je ne dis rien. Je suis plutôt inquiet pour toi cependant je n'en montre rien._

_Dix minutes plus tard, nos adversaires encore en vie fuient à la nouvelle de la destruction de l'Akatsuki et Kyuubi disparut dès qu'elle t'eut confié à Tsunade.  
_**FIN FLASH BACK**

Tout le reste de l'après midi, pendant que Tsunade aidait Sakura pour les blessés, je faisais le tour du village pour voir les dégâts occasionnés. Je me rappelle avoir pensé à toi à chaque seconde, à me demandé si tu allais bien, si tu pourrais bientôt sortir. J'ai finis par suivre Tsunade, Homura-san et Iruka à l'hôpital pour voir comment tu allais. J'ai poussé un soupir imperceptible lorsque je t'ai vu souriant face à une jeune infermière qui s'est avéré être Kyuubi. Elle a même devancé le nouveau chef du conseil en lui expliquant qu'elle et toi donneraient des réponses que le lendemain soir.

Les heures qui s'écoulèrent me paraissaient une éternité. Je me suis concentré sur la reconstruction des parties du village détruit, voulant oublier que je n'avais pas eu ma dose de toi ce jour là. Puis le moment est arrivé, on s'est retrouvé la pratique totalité de notre promotion avec les professeurs en même temps près de LA porte. Tu étais seul ave Kyuubi à tes côtés. Tu ne souriais pas à part à ta démone. Sur le moment j'ai été jaloux de votre proximité. Je me rappelle mettre demander si un jour je pourrais être aussi proche de toi qu'elle… La réponse était évidente à l'époque et elle l'est encore plus aujourd'hui : non.

Je ne t'ai pas lâché du regard depuis mon entrée. Je suis resté là à te détailler. J'ai eu envie de te faire taire lorsque tu innocentais mon frère. Avec le parchemin que tu as remis, je me suis mis à douter… après tout moi c'était un faux que j'avais remis entre les mains de Tsunade mais je n'ai fait que le regarder. Le papier paressait vieux… d'après tes dires, dix ans… Puis tu as parlé de ton père, je n'ai pas été étonné contrairement à d'autre par contre j'ai été heureux d'en apprendre sur ta mère.

Ensuite c'est ta démone qui dû se justifier. Le récit de Kyuubi en a ému plus d'un même si certains restaient septiques. Pourtant tout s'expliquait. Puis vint le moment fatidique. J'ai senti la culpabilité alourdir mon cœur lorsque Kyuubi a parlé de ma mission, il y a cinq ans… Tsunade, Kakashi et Sakura n'en menaient pas large non plus. Mais à mon grand soulagement, ta renarde n'est pas rentrée dans les détails. Tout au long de l'explication, j'avais senti que tu faisais tout pour provoquer Kyuubi, de façon à la montrer sous un nouveau jour que celui du démon destructeur et cela a marché.

Au jour d'aujourd'hui, on me déteste bien plus que ta démone. Je soupire alors que je finis par me lever, m'asseyant sur le sofa. Je pousse un soupir avant de repartir dans mes souvenirs. Je sais que je ne pourrais pas dormir et vu qu'il ne reste que quelques heures avant que le jour s'élève autant avancer encore dans ce dédalle de nostalgie qui m'envahit.

Puis il y a eu l'arrivée de cet Ulrick. D'après Kyuubi un de tes amants. Lorsque j'ai pénétré dans ce restaurent et que je t'ai vu face à lui avec ton sourire flamboyant, j'ai cru que j'allais le tuer. Tu as commencé à discuter avec lui avant de te découvrir, prenant l'apparence que j'ai vue le jour où Tsunade et toi êtes venus à Suna avant de clore ses « vacances ». Puis il s'est excusé et est parti sous l'air déçu de ta démone.

La suite m'a surpris. Kyuubi avait déjà parlé plus tôt de cette fameuse partie à trois que tu lui avais promis. Je me souviens mettre dit que j'en ferai parti de grès ou de force. Puis ta renarde s'est transformé en un jeune homme que je reconnu être pas mal. Elle a commencé à te faire des avances mais ce qui m'a le plus abasourdi fut ta réaction. Je t'ai vu te lever avant de déposer tes lèvres sur les siennes alors que tu acceptais de passer la soirée avec elle. Mon esprit a fait un bond. La partie à trois c'était donc avec Ulrick et Kyuubi. Je me rappelle avoir pensé que je ne pourrais jamais me faire passer pour elle, il ne me restait qu'Ulrick. Une fois que tu es parti ayant au préalable renvoyé ta démone en toi, j'ai filé aussi vite que j'ai pu à la recherche de celui qui fut ton… amant. Même maintenant, ces mots me font mal mais je ne peux pas changer le passé et je ne veux pas le changer. Pas maintenant que je t'ai revu sourire comme avant.

**FLASH BACK  
**_Une fois dehors, je me mets à la recherche de la personne que je dois remplacer. Je le retrouve très vite et commence à le suivre à la dérobé de loin. Mes pupilles activaient se concentre sur chacun de ses gestes, sur son facies que je grave en moi avec chaque émotions le crispant. Du rire à la préoccupation en passant par la tristesse. En une heure, je connais sa façon d'agir par cœur. Je me rapproche de lui afin de pouvoir copier sa voix lorsqu'il parle à son ami… enfin son ami. Je m'aperçois bien vite qu'il t'a menti, vu comme ils s'embrassent dans la pénombre de deux grandes maisons.  
_

_Les voyant faire, une idée germe en moi. Ce soir je profite de toi au maximum, te donnant toute cette tendresse que je n'ai jamais pu te donner avant de t'infliger le coup de grâce demain. Oui demain soir, tu revivras, j'en fais le serment.  
_

_Doucement je m'approche d'eux. Ils s'écartent en entendant le bruit que je fais volontairement. Je n'ai besoin que de quelques secondes pour capturer leur regard avant qu'ils ne s'écroulent. Si je veux réussir, il ne doit en aucun cas intervenir. Je me clone deux fois alors que mes doubles emportent chaque corps vers l'hôtel qu'ils occupent. Ils ne sortiront de mon jutsu que demain matin. Je profite alors du peu de lumière pour recréer à la perfection le dénommé Ulrick. Satisfait du résultat, je reprends ma forme normale rejoignant Tsunade._

_J'entre avec elle dans la chambre de mon frère où tu te trouves. Je sens mon sang bouillir de l'intérieur alors que mes pupilles s'activent mais je ne dis rien. Je t'aurai à moi ce soir et demain… Demain… je te ferai revivre.  
_

_Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, je suis dans la rue sous l'apparence d'Ulrick. Je te cherche et n'est aucun mal à te retrouver.  
_

_- Naruto ?  
_

_Tu te retournes et je me perds dans deux saphirs.  
_**FIN FLASH BACK**

Puis on s'est baladé. L'un à côté de l'autre. Je me sentais tellement bien. Je me rappelle avoir pris timidement ta main et t'avoir senti frissonner. Tu tenais toujours à moi. Et étrangement cela me réchauffait le cœur même si je savais que j'allais me servir de ça pour te détruire toujours plus. Puis tu t'es penché ver moi scellant nos lèvres. Je me suis senti vibrer de l'intérieur. Tes lèvres sur les miennes m'ont fait quitter la terre pour un merveilleux voyage vers l'infini l'espace d'un instant. Même sous cette apparence, si tu ne me reconnaissais pas, ton corps lui savait pertinemment qui j'étais. Puis je suis parti. Je me rappelle avoir flotté un instant sur mon petit nuage… si les autres avaient su ce qui ce passait à l'intérieur de moi, j'aurai perdu toute ma crédibilité de glaçon sans cœur…

Quelques heures plus, j'ai voulu te voir. On devait plus ou moins s'expliquer. Je devais continuer mon rôle. Te dire que je te voulais là de suite, sans autre douceur.

J'étais aussi curieux de voir comment tu réagirais. Si tu te laisserais faire comme le Naruto que j'avais toujours connu ou si tu me répondrais reprenant l'attitude de Kitsune. Mais lorsque je suis entré dans ton appartement, je t'ai vu dans les bras de l'Hyuuga. Tu pleurais. Et ce n'étais pas moi qui te réconfortais mais lui. Sur le moment, je n'ai pas compris. La colère s'était emparée de mon corps, je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir et je ne comprenais pas l'attitude de Neji avec toi. Il t'évitait pourtant… Puis une fois que je suis reparti, sans un mot, je me suis douté que vous avez dû avoir une discussion… et puis…

**FLASH BACK**  
_Une fois calmé, je vais détendre le surplus de tension se trouvant toujours dans mes muscles en me délectant dans un bain chaud. A chaque minute qui passe, je sens l'excitation monter d'un cran. Ce soir. Je suppose que ce n'est qu'avec moi que tu évitais le contact de mes lèvres mais ce soir. Ce soir, je ne serai pas vraiment moi. Tout le plaisir que tu ressentiras, ce sera moi qui te l'infligerais, j'aurai juste à tes yeux une autre apparence._

_Mon sourire se perd alors. Je dois aussi me servir de cela. Tu dois te dire que par les sensations que je… qu'Ulrick produit en toi, tu m'oublies. La chute au final ne sera que plus grande. Tu dois me haïr et détester tous les autres. Tu dois te sentir vraiment abandonné et rejeté de tous. Oui, tu dois tout ça pour enfin comprendre que tu n'es pas seul, que beaucoup de personnes tiennent à toi. Mon ange, demain je te rends ton sourire.  
_

_Je finis par sortir de mon bain déterminé. Je me transforme avant d'enfiler des affaires que mon clone avait empruntées à Ulrick. Puis je laisse guider mes pas vers le lac où tu m'as donné rendez-vous. Je suis en avance. J'ai peur. Mon cœur se serre sous le stress. Vais-je enfin connaître le gout de ta langue, la sensation tend attendu de nos deux homologues en plein combat ?  
_

_Je ferme légèrement les yeux, laissant la lune éclairé mon teint pale. Le vent souffle doucement sur mon visage. Je respire calmement. Tout se passera bien. J'entends alors du bruit derrière moi. Je sais que tu l'as fait exprès. Je ne suis pas censé être un ninja. Je me retourne alors vers toi, un sourire rayonnant sur les lèvres. Je te vois t'asseoir près de l'étang, m'invitant d'un geste à faire de même alors que tu me tends un paquet. Je reste légèrement surpris en découvrant des sushis à l'intérieur du paquet alors que je m'attendais à des ramen…  
_

_- C'est bien ton plat préféré, non ? me demandes-tu, agrandissant ton sourire des plus charmeurs.  
_

_Je fonds…NON ! Il faut que je me calme. Je me force à rougir tout en acquiesçant avant de manger avec toi.  
_

_Nous parlons de tout et de rien, tu évites le sujet du village d'Ulrick à mon grand soulagement.  
_

_Une fois le repas terminé, on se couche l'un à côté de l'autre alors que ma main vient prendre la tienne. Je te sens frissonner. Tu te tournes alors légèrement vers moi, t'appuyant sur ton coude. Doucement nos visages se rapprochent. Tes lèvres. Le baiser est chaste et je me sens vibrer alors que toi tu es parcouru par un autre frisson bien plus intense que le précédent. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je me rapproche de toi, collant mon corps au tien. Le baiser devient moins chaste. Nous bougeons en même temps nos lèvres alors que ta main s'initie sous l'étoffe de mon haut.  
_

_En cet instant pus rien ne compte. J'oublie ce que je dois te faire subir. Je ne profite que de cet instant… avec toi.  
_

_Sans te brusquer, figeant mon comportement sur celui de ton ex-am… d'Ulrick, j'avance timidement ma langue sur tes lèvres que je caresse. J'ai peur de ton rejet malgré la chair de poule que je sens sur tout ton corps. Je sens alors ta langue sortir et pour retarder le moment crucial tant attendu, je recule la mienne qui revient prendre place au sein de ma bouche. Ta langue s'enfonce peu à peu dans ma cavité buccale. Elle parcourt un instant mes dents avant de chercher son homologue. Mais je prends plaisir à retarder encore cet instant, à éviter ce moment que j'attends depuis trop longtemps. Un véritable baiser de toi. Alors toute ma volonté lâche et ma langue fonce rejoindre la tienne. A son contact c'est le choc.  
_

_J'ai l'impression d'être transpercé par un immense éclair pourfendant mon corps et mon âme. Mon cœur s'arrête sous ce feu d'artifice qui se déploie en moi avant de reprendre à une cadence digne du mur du son. Je me sens submerger par une immense vague de bonheur, d'euphorie. Jamais je n'ai ressentit autant d'émotions, de sensations, de bien être. J'ai l'impression que tu ressens les mêmes sensations que moi et que tu ne te retiens plus.  
_

_D'un coup tu bascules et te couches entièrement sur moi frottant ta virilité déjà en proie à l'excitation sur mon sexe. Nous cherchons encore le contact de nos langues, en quête de ce touché électrique. Nous le découvrons à nouveau lorsqu'elles se rencontrent pour la deuxième fois. Je me sens défaillir, cette sensation m'empêche de penser correctement alors que nos langues se cherchent, se dévorent, s'attaquent. Tes mains se baladent avec avidité sur mon corps tandis que mes doigts défont déjà les boutons de ta chemise, laissant à l'air libre ton torse halé.  
_

_Nous finissons par séparer nos lèvres. Mes yeux brillent de bonheur. En cet instant, je me mets à nu devant toi. Je te supplie du regard de revenir goûter mes lèvres et à mon grand bonheur, tu ne t'en fais pas prier. Mais tu évites d'aller plus loin. Je te sens légèrement reprendre le dessus sur ton corps et ton envie.  
_

_Je sens alors tes lèvres glisser sur mon cou remontant au niveau de mon oreille et d'une voix sensuelle tu me susurres.  
_

_- Cela te dirait de pimenter un peu la chose ?  
_

_Dans l'extase de notre échange, j'avais oublié que Kyuubi devait nous rejoindre.  
_**FIN FLASH BACK **

Le reste ne fut que plaisir et sensations. Dans la première partie, je ne sentais que tes lèvres sur mon sexe, que tes mains se baladant sur moi allumant un incendie sensoriel. Et lorsque nous avons jouis tous les trois, on a remis ça. Mais cette fois, je n'avais que toi. Que ton corps contre le mien, que ta peau nue sur la mienne, que tes mains sur mon épiderme, que ton sexe entrant en moi, nous ne formions plus qu'un. Je me foutais d'être uke ou seme en cet instant. Je voulais juste ne faire plus qu'un avec la personne que j'aimais et que je détruisais pour son bien. Ne faire qu'un avec toi. Les sensations qui m'ont assailli ce jour là, n'avait rien avoir avec ce que l'on avait pu connaître. C'était tellement magique, tellement beau, tellement toi. Ton sourire, ta peau halée recouverte de goutte de sueur brillant sous les reflets de la lune. Tes doigts s'enfonçant dans la terre à chaque mouvement, mes mains griffant ta peau sous l'effet du plaisir intense qui arpentait tout mon corps.

Je sens ma virilité durcir à ce souvenir si parfait.

J'avais oublié la présence de Kyuubi à ce moment là.

Je finis par me lever du canapé, enfilant mes chaussures avant d'emprunter la route menant vers l'hôpital. Je veux te voir.

Je me suis endormi à tes côtés ce soir là. Cela faisait tellement de temps que ce n'était pas arrivé. Malheureusement à mon réveil tu n'étais plus là. Je me rappelle être resté quelques minutes, assis, à contempler le lac, un sourire rayonnant sur le visage dont seul le soleil fut témoin avant de prendre ma forme originelle et de filer prendre une douche chez moi. Une fois prêt, je me suis dirigé vers la salle où sont distribuées les missions. J'ai donné divers ordres avant de finir par assigner l'équipe de Konohamaru à Ulrick et son amant avant de sortir. Avec Tsunade on avait été d'accord pour se partager un peu les tâches. Elle voulait se lever tard alors c'est moi qui m'occupais de donner les missions alors qu'elle s'occupait de la paperasse arrivant à son bureau souvent après dix heures du matin.

J'ai alors entendu Ulrick dire qu'il devait régler un détail avant. J'ai de suite compris qu'il faisait allusion à toi alors je l'ai suivi. Qu'il te dise lui-même qu'il n'avait pas passé la soirée avec toi me plaisait, mais j'avais peur que tu parles avant.

Tout c'est passé comme prévu, tu es resté sous le choc, voyant à peine l'amant d'Ulrich et l'équipe assigné partir. C'était maintenant que je devais donner le coup de grâce. Alors je me suis approché doucement de toi et je t'ai soufflé dans le creux de l'oreille que la soirée avait été géniale en rajoutant ce doux surnom qui t'allait si bien. Je t'ai senti défaillir. Te retournant ébahis avant que tu ne bégayes mon nom.

Je me suis forcé à sourire de manière presque diabolique. Tu restais figé, j'en ai alors profité pour me rapprocher de toi. Tu as reculé jusqu'à te retrouver dos à un arbre. Je me souviens parfaitement de cette scène. Le dernier acte de cinq ans de méchanceté et celui-là allait être de taille. Je me rappelle m'être avancé vers tes lèvres mais à mon grand étonnement, c'est l'attitude de Kitsune qui a ressurgit. Tu m'as poussé et je me suis retrouvé fesses par terre. Mais je souriais toujours, reprenant toujours le dessus, t'expliquant que ta rébellion allait enfin donner un peu de piquant à tous ça.

**FLASH BACK  
**_Je m'approche à nouveau de toi et cette fois tu ne fais aucun mouvement contre mon approche. Je m'arrête alors à un mètre de ta personne, laissant mon cœur se serrer, te demandant silencieusement de m'excuser pour ce que j'allais te faire subir. Ma main se lève vers toi. Mais au moment où mes doigts effleurent ta joue, tu repousses violemment mon bras sur le côté, plantant ton regard dur dans le mien et me crachant :  
_

_-Que veux-tu ?  
_

_Je souris un peu plus alors que je n'ai qu'une envie : que tout ça se termine le plus vite possible.  
_

_- Toi, te répondis-je comme si cela était l'évidence même.  
_

_- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? continues-tu sur le même ton.  
_

_Je comble alors l'espace qui nous sépare sans que tu ne puisses réagir, te poussant contre le premier arbre derrière toi, scellant nos lèvres. Je les veux encore et toujours. Une dernière fois avant que tu ne me haïsses définitivement. Je t'entends gémir doucement à ce contact. Je profite de ce moment de faiblesse de ta part pour forcer la barrière de tes lèvres, plongeant ma langue dans ta bouche. Je veux retrouver le contact de ta langue sur la mienne.  
_

_Mon corps s'électrise d'un coup. Je me sens quitter terre. Le bonheur transperce mon cœur. Ce baiser devient euphorique quand je te sens y répondre avec envie et ardeur. Tes bras passent autour de mon cou, pressant nos deux corps. Nos langues se cherchent, se mélangent, se pourchassent. Je vis un rêve. En cet instant, je sens toute l'emprise que j'ai sur toi mais je sens aussi toute celle que tu as sur ma personne. Je suis dépendant de mon corps face à ta présence, de mon cœur face à mon amour à ton égard, de mon âme vis-à-vis de toi. Je suis tellement heureux que tu ne me repousses pas. Je me perds dans tes bras. Il n'y a plus rien. RIEN. Rien à part toi. Toi répondant à mon étreinte. Toi, répondant à mon baiser. Toi, réagissant aux douces caresses que je fais sur ta peau à travers le tissu. Je vis mon rêve éveillé.  
_

_Mais je dois reprendre le dessus avant que cela ne dégénère. Je t'aime tellement.  
_

_Je finis par rompre le flirt alors que tu soupires de frustration.  
_

_Je me penche alors à ton oreille, en y grignotant le lobe avant de te murmurer  
_

_- Tu es toujours aussi dépendant de moi.  
_

_Je sais que mon sourire hautain est présent sur mon visage alors qu'un pincement au cœur se fait sentir devant tes yeux remplis d'étoiles et de désirs.  
_

_Comment peux-tu m'aimer encore après tout ce que je t'ai fait ?  
_

_Puis je rajoute sur un ton grave et sensuel.  
_

_- Tu es un jouet pour moi. Tu es mon jouet. Un jouet avec lequel je veux encore jouer, mon ange.  
_

_La lueur qui passe dans tes yeux me transperce le corps. Si tu savais à quel point c'est faux. C'est tout le contraire. Tout le contraire.  
_

_C'est moi qui suis un jouet entre tes mains. Je suis ton jouet. Un jouet qui serait près à faire n'importe quoi pour toi, pour te voir heureux.  
_

_Comme pour me faire pardonner, je dépose mes lèvres sur les tiennes avant d'encrer mon regard dans le tien. En un instant, mes pupilles sont activées et je te plonge dans l'ultime illusion. Tu t'évanouis sur moi alors que je te prends tendrement dans mes bras, posant mes lèvres sur ton front avant de murmurer.  
_

_- A ce soir mon ange…  
_**FIN FLASH BACK**

Je t'ai ensuite déposé au sein d'une clairière où tu devais atterrir à la fin de la vision. Et je t'ai veillé toute la journée. J'ai senti plus d'une fois mon cœur se serrer quand je t'entendais sangloter, quand tu gémissais de douleur. Alors je passais ma main sur ton front mais ce geste ne te faisait rien. Rien du tout.

Je finis par arriver devant l'hôpital. Sans un bruit, j'entre tel un voleur, passant au passage voir dans quelle chambre on t'avais mis. Quelques minutes plus tard, je suis devant ta porte. Mon cœur en cendre, je baisse la poignée et j'entre. Tu es là, couché, endormi. Un sourire apaisé sur les lèvres. Ce spectacle enlève l'espace d'un instant tous mes doutes alors que je viens m'asseoir à tes côté sur le lit. Ma main se pose sur la tienne.

Tu n'es sorti de mon jutsu que tard dans la nuit. Je m'étais légèrement éclipsé, cachant ma présence un peu plus loin. Je savais qu'avec les émotions que tu avais subies, tu ne t'attarderais pas sur ce genre de détails. Tu avais bien d'autre chose à penser. Tu as finis par te mettre à genou en hurlant. Je me souviens que ton cri m'a touché au plus profond de mon âme. Dans ta voix, il y avait tant de haine, de colère, de désespoir… J'avais mal mais je suis resté impartial. Je ne devais pas bouger. Pas avant que tu ressortes seul de mon illusion. Puis je n'ai plus rien entendu. Je t'ai vu là, à genou, immobile. Tu es resté ainsi une bonne heure et moi je désespérais de te voir ainsi. Pourtant c'était exactement là où je devais t'emmener.

Puis je t'ai vu t'asseoir calmement, jambes croisées, mains sur les genoux, yeux fermés, régulant ta respiration. Je me suis demandé ce que tu faisais, je l'ai appris très vite à mes dépends. Je t'ai vu former des gestes que je ne connaissais pas alors que je sentais un étrange pressentiment se forger en moi. Je t'ai regardé un moment subjugué. Tu as finis par briller d'une couleur mauve. Tu étais si beau, si calme, je me suis pris à aduler cet instant où tu rayonnais dans la nuit. Si j'avais su plutôt ce que cela était en réalité, j'aurai réagis différemment. Et tu as hurlé un son inhumain alors que je voyais du chakra violet sortir de tous les pores de ta peau, la laissant en sang. Je me suis précipité sur toi à ce moment là mais la pression était telle que je me suis retrouvé propulsé en arrière. J'avais attendu trop longtemps mais je savais que je devais t'arrêter. Je devais t'arrêter ou mourir avec toi. Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Je savais que tu ne survivrais pas à ce que tu faisais subir à ton corps. Alors j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et j'ai avancé. Avancé. Toujours plus près. Mes pas se faisaient difficilement. La pression de ce chakra autour de toi, maintenait toujours cette pression mais mon amour pour toi était plus fort.

Je caresse à nouveau ta main. Tu es si calme, si serein.

C'est à ce moment là, dans cette clairière que j'ai compris que tu avais vu juste. On devient fort quand on a des personnes à protéger. J'ai lutté, toujours plus. La douleur s'encrait en moi, m'arrachant par moment des bouts de peau mais je ne ressentais plus la douleur. Je ne voyais que ton corps écarlate déversant une rivière de rubis sur l'herbe. Je ne voyais que ton visage crispait sous la douleur. Et j'ai enfin atteint mon but. Je me suis agenouillé près de toi et je t'ai encerclé de mes bras, te murmurant des mots dont je ne me souviens même plus. J'avais peur. Je ne voulais pas que tu meures. Non, ce n'était pas ce que j'avais prévu. Je t'ai senti alors former trois gestes qui ont fait cesser le processus. Une vague de soulagement avait parcourut mon corps en cet instant quand j'ai tout vu disparaître. Et je t'ai senti t'effondre dans mes bras.

**FLASH BACK  
**T_u es là, éreinté, dans mes bras. Je te regarde avec toute la tristesse du monde. Je pensais que tu voudrais en finir après ce que je t'avais fait subir mais je ne pensais pas que tu utiliserais ce genre de moyen. Je sens un liquide sombre s'écouler le long de mon corps. Ta source de vie. Je ne réfléchie pas plus et fonce sans attendre, toi dans mes bras, vers les appartements de Tsunade. J'entre par la première fenêtre que je croise en hurlant son nom, te déposant à terre, essayant de mes habits d'empêcher le sang de couler. Je suis torse nu alors que mon haut finis sous ta tête.  
_

_- Reste avec moi, mon ange. Reste avec moi.  
_

_Je murmure ces quelques mots comme une liturgie mais je m'arrête quand la voix de Tsunade raisonne par de là les murs.  
_

_- QUI EST L'IMBECILE QUI SE PERMET DE ME REVEILLER !  
_

_Mais à peine finit-elle de parler qu'elle entre dans la pièce, perdant toute sa colère. En moins d'une seconde, elle est sur toi, te promulguant les premiers soins. Elle m'interroge du regard mais je suis incapable de lui répondre. Ton état m'empêche de voir ailleurs.  
_

_- Jiraiya va chercher Sakura et Hinata, je vais avoir besoin d'elle et prévient l'hôpital qu'il me faut la salle d'opération de toute urgence !  
_

_J'ai toujours mes yeux fixés sur toi. Je ne me pose même pas la question de savoir ce que faisait Jiraiya en pleine nuit chez l'Hokage. Non. Il n'y a que toi. Toi et ce sang qui ne cesse de couler. Ma main caresse un instant ton front. Reste avec moi, je t'en supplie.  
_

_J'entends alors un cri mais je n'y fait guère attention. Ce n'est que quand je vois Sakura sur toi que je comprends d'où il provenait. Je crois qu'elle questionne Tsunade sur ce qui s'est passé alors que je sens une étrange chaleur parcourir mon cœur. Cette sensation me fait revenir à la réalité. Shizune est là derrière moi en train de soigner mes blessures. Je la regarde, sans expression. Elle me déteste pourtant, non ? Mais je ne m'attarde pas plus sur ce détail, replongeant mon regard sur toi. Hinata a du mal à tenir à la vue de tout ce sang mais elle ne se plaint pas. Puis Jiraiya revient avec une planche où on te dépose avant de t'emmener à l'hôpital sans que Tsunade ou Sakura ne cesse leur jutsu médicaux. Moi je me lève alors qu'une main essaye de m'immobiliser. Je repousse violemment Shizune avant de rejoindre le cortège. Je n'ai pas mal. Je sens le sang s'échapper de ci, de là de mon corps mais la douleur s'est éteinte au moment où je me suis rendu compte de ton état. Tsunade, Sakura et Hinata finissent par passer la porte de la salle d'opération, me laissant aux abords sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Je te regarde partir jusqu'à ce que les portes refermées me bloquent la vue. Une main se pose sur mon épaule alors que Jiraiya me demande d'aller m'asseoir pour que Shizune continue de me soigner. Je me laisse faire machinalement, prenant place sur une chaise à côté de cette fameuse pièce où tu te trouves entre la vie et la mort.  
_

_La meilleure amie de Tsunade reprend alors son inspection sur mon corps, appliquant jutsu médicaux, sur jutsu médicaux alors que je vois une bonne dizaine de personnes pénétrer dans la salle d'opération. Shizune finit par me faire relever sans que je ne fasse de gestes contre elle. Je suis perdu dans mes pensées. Et si tu mourrais ? Tout serait de ma faute. J'avais envisagé la possibilité que tu ne t'en sortes pas vivant alors j'ai redoublé de prudence mais cela n'a pas marché. Si tu venais à disparaître alors plus rien ne compterai. Je continuerai sans doute à vivre m'infligeant ce châtiment. Cette culpabilité qui me rongerait le cœur me détruisant de l'intérieur. C'est moi qui t'avais poussé à cet extrême, c'est moi qui devais en payer les plus grandes conséquences.  
_

_Je finis par revenir à la réalité, me retrouvant couché dans un lit, recouvert de pansements. La lueur du jour est bien présente, m'indiquant que l'on devait être en fin d'après midi. La douleur commence à revenir alors que le choc émotionnel passe. Mon visage se crispe un peu et mon regard fait le tour de la chambre. Mon cœur se serre. Tu es là. Dans un lit mitoyen au mien. Tes bandages recouvrent la pratique totalité de ton corps, ne laissant apparaitre que les yeux, la bouche et le bout de ton nez. Un pincement plus grand se forme.  
_

_- Il s'en sortira.  
_

_La voix de Tsunade est là pour me rassurer. Elle a vu l'état dans lequel j'étais hier et je suppose qu'elle a tout compris.  
_

_- Avec Kyuubi il ne devrait en avoir que pour un mois. Toi aussi tu vas devoir rester un moment ici, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais cela a provoqué pas mal de dégâts…  
_

_Elle me questionne implicitement mais je ne lui réponds pas. Mes yeux toujours encrés sur toi, ma culpabilité est à son apogée.  
_

_Les jours ont passé calmement. Tu étais dans un coma primaire. Personne ne savait quand tu te réveillerais. Mais chaque jour qui passait, on découvrait une partie de ton corps que Kyuubi soignait. Nous avons eu droit à diverses visites, divers cadeaux, beaucoup de fleurs. Sakura prenait soin de les changer tous les deux jours. Mais au bout d'un mois, tu es encore mal en point. Tsunade ne comprend pas que tu ne te sois pas réveillé et moi je commence à m'affoler. Pourquoi Kyuubi ne te soigne plus aussi vite qu'avant ?  
_

_Puis tu ouvres les yeux. Ton visage n'a plus de bandage et je peux voir un instant ta peau devenu pale reprendre un peu de couleur. Je me sens euphorique mais en cet instant tu te leves d'un coup dans un hurlement strident avant de retomber aussi vite sur le lit. L'infermière présente se rapproche de toi, et te regarde avec un sourire tendre aux lèvres. Je ne comprend pas le comportement de cette femme. Elle est sensée te détester comme tous les villageois, non ?  
_

_- Ça va ?  
_

_La voix de l'infirmière raisonne dans la petite chambre que l'on partage.  
_

_- Ça pourrait aller mieux, articules-tu difficilement.  
_

_Ta voix. Ta voix si douce, si belle. Elle m'avait tellement manqué. Je vois alors la femme t'aider à te relever un peu sur le lit alors que tu poses la question.  
_

_- Que s'est-il passé ? demandes-tu à l'infermière tout en fermant à nouveau tes paupières.  
_

_- C'est ce que l'on voudrait bien savoir ! fit la voix autoritaire de Tsunade qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce._  
**FIN FLASH BACK**

Une larme coule le long de ma joue que j'essuie très vite alors que je finis par me lever. Je ramène près de ton lit la seule chaise de la pièce où je m'assois. Je reprends tes doigts mais mes mains tremblent. Après tout ce que je t'ai fait, ai-je encore le droit de pouvoir rester à tes côtés ?

La suite de ce jour là, fut ma déchéance au près des personnes proches de toi. Mais après tout, je l'avais mérité. En plus de Tsunade, il y avait Sakura, Iruka, Kakashi et Jiraiya. Je me rappelle que tu as détourné tes yeux, ne voulant sans doute plus entendre leurs reproches et ton regard est tombé sur moi. J'y ai lu une haine sans fin. Mon cœur a explosé sous ton regard alors que je te voyais au ralenti me jeter cinq armes dessus. C'est l'infirmière qui les a stoppés et à sa phrase, plus particulièrement au surnom qu'elle t'a donné, j'ai compris que c'était Kyuubi. Puis elle a parlé. Elle a tout expliqué. Ton état suicidaire dont Sakura ne se doutait pas, en quoi consistait ma mission cinq ans au paravent faisant entrer dans une colère noire Iruka qui n'avait pas été mis au courant. Et puis elle a lâché le morceau. Le fait que j'avais continué à te voir même après cette mission. Je me rappelle que les regards se sont tous portés sur moi mais mes yeux étaient fixés sur toi. Je savais ce que cela allait engendrer et tous ce que je voulais c'était garder les dernières images de toi dans ma mémoire avant que l'on m'interdise de t'approcher. Kyuubi n'a jamais cité mon nom, se contentant d'un surnom montrant toute son animosité à mon égard et je ne la comprends que trop bien. De toute façon dans mon état d'esprit, je me disais que je le méritais. Pourtant je n'ai pu m'empêcher de répondre avant de me faire lyncher par ta démone. Elle a continué à parler. M'étant en avant que je venais de te briser par deux formes en te traitant de jouet assorti à ton surnom : mon ange et bien entendu mon illusion perpétrée sur toi. Je me rappelle que tu as hurlé quand tu as compris ce que cela signifiait. Kyuubi t'a rassuré et mon cœur s'est définitivement brisé. Maintenant tu savais tout. La question que je me posais à partir de ce moment là raisonnait en moi sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Avais-je réussi à te faire comprendre ou pas ? Puis ta démone a commencé à partir sur un délire à elle avant que tu ne finisses par éclater de rire. Ce son si mélodieux m'a réchauffé le corps. Puis Kyuubi a expliqué ce que je t'avais fait voir. Le coup de grâce qui ne m'a apporté que la colère et la haine des personnes présentes. Je me rappelle aussi que tu as tourné ton regard vers moi, perdant ton sourire. Que j'ai dû mordre ma joue pour ne pas laisser échapper ne serai ce qu'un peu de ma tristesse. Je suis juste resté là, à te regarder avec toujours cette question qui se reflétait au delà de mes prunelles. Avais-je réussi ou avais- je fais tous ses sacrifices pour rien ?

Et ton père est entré dans cette pièce. J'ai eu peur sur le moment. Tu as commencé à lui parler avec de la rancœur mais à mon grand soulagement tu as finis par rire. Et mon dieu, ce rire je m'en souviendrai toute ma vie. J'avais réussi. Cela fut la seule idée que j'avais en moi. Ton sourire, le ton de ton rire sonnait juste, il n'avait jamais été aussi vrai. Je ne pus que sourire sincèrement. Je sais que Kakashi fut le seul à me voir mais qu'il n'a rien dit. Et puis il ya eu le gâteau que ton père t'a donné, je me rappelle que tu as plongé le doigt dedans avant de le porter à ta bouche dans un gémissement de plaisir.

Cette scène m'avait fait de l'effet sur le coup et m'en fait toujours. Tu étais tellement toi, ni plus, ni moins. Toi. Je pose doucement ma tête sur mes bras, le regard toujours tourné sur ton visage. Si tu savais comme je t'aime, mon ange. Si seulement tu le savais.

Et puis mon frère est arrivé à son tour. Il m'avait tout raconté une semaine auparavant et deux jours plus tard, en chaise roulante, je l'aidais à faire recouvrir la mémoire au Yondaime. Durant la suite des conversations, tu rayonnais. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de toi. J'étais heureux, simplement heureux pour la première fois depuis la mort de mes parents. Je savais que je ne ferai sans doute plus parti de ta vie mais tout ce que je voulais c'était que tu sois épanoui et heureux.

Je serre ta main tendrement. Même si je te révèle tout, quelle sera ta réaction ? Mes yeux se ferment alors que je remplis mes narines de ton odeur.

Puis Kyuubi a posé la question sur tes deux dons héréditaires et je me suis rendu compte d'une chose. Si tu pouvais ressentir toutes les émotions des personnes qui t'entouraient, comment ne t'es-tu jamais rendu compte de ce que je ressentais pour toi ? Et l'explication tu l'as donné toi-même. Tu avais dit que tu arrivais à bloquer ses effets via un petit bouclier invisible autour de la personne dont tu ne voulais rien savoir. J'en ai déduit que je faisais parti de ces personnes là. Tu as sans doute eu peur de ce que tu pourrais voir. Enfin de compte c'était mieux, dans le cas contraire, ce que je t'ai fait subir n'aurai jamais marché. Puis tu as fermé les yeux, un sourire parfait sur le visage… je suis tellement heureux pour toi.

A ce moment là de ma réflexion, j'ouvre lentement mes paupières pour tomber sur ton visage endormi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, caressant de mes doigts le dos de ta main mais l'aura malfaisante autour de moi me fait perdre le sourire. Je me retourne avec une expression neutre sur le visage. Devant moi, je retrouve Tsunade, Iruka, Sakura, Neji et Shizune. Déjà que cette dernière ne me portait pas dans son cœur maintenant je suppose que c'est pire.

Je me relève sans hâte, mon regard sur les cinq personnes qui me jauge avec colère.

- Comment oses-tu venir ici ?

La voix de Shizune est haineuse. Sans répondre, à une vitesse élevée, je sors de ta chambre par la fenêtre. Une fois dehors, je fonce dans la forêt. Personne ne pourra me retrouver. Il faut que je te parle. Je ne me laisserai aller à la haine de tous qu'une fois que je t'aurai tout expliqué. Il est déjà midi. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer près de toi. Je cherche alors une clairière pour m'entraîner le temps de revenir te voir ce soir. J'ai besoin d'évacuer tout ce que je viens de revivre. Mais je ne regrette rien. Comment puis-je regretter quand je revois ton visage serein, ton sourire sincère, ton rire éclatant et ton visage rayonnant bien plus que n'importe quel soleil ?

Le soir finit par arriver. Lorsque la nuit est bien noire, je m'enfonce dans le village. Dans un silence absolu, j'arrive près de ta chambre que je retrouve vide. Je souris.

Ils ont eu peur que je revienne et ils t'ont changé de pièce. Je parcours les couloirs de l'hôpital jusqu'à tomber sur une infirmière que je fais parler grâce à ma pupille et en quelques secondes je suis près de ta chambre. Un ANBU est assis sur une chaise à côté de la porte. Je n'ai aucun mal à l'endormir avant de pénétrer dans la pièce. Malheureusement pour moi, un autre ANBU est présent. Je saute sur lui d'un pas rapide, mettant une main sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de donner l'alerte avant de l'assommer et de le plonger dans une illusion plutôt agréable. Une fois fait, je me retourne vers toi. La lune laisse ses reflets argentés éclairer ta peau alors que ton visage dort aussi paisiblement que ce midi. Je m'installe comme hier soir sur le matelas mais cette fois mes doigts ne restent pas sur ta main mais effleure ta joue.

Tu es si beau. Je te regarde doucement, gravant ton image en moi. Je ne vois plus le temps passer. Il n'y a que toi. Doucement les rayons du soleil pénètrent dans la pièce exposée plein est.

Tes paupières bougent un instant sous la gêne de cette lumière avant que tu n'ouvres tes yeux, dévoilant deux saphirs aussi brillants que le ciel. Tu as un mouvement de recul lorsque tu me reconnais mais très vite tu te reprends, ne fronçant que les sourcils sous mon sourire triste.

- Bonjour.

Tu ne me réponds pas, toujours plus méfiant face à mon expression sincère de tendresse.

- Je… je ne suis pas doué pour les grandes déclarations. Donc pour aller à l'essentiel, je pense que tu as bloqué la possibilité de ressentir mes émotions c'est pourquoi je ne te demanderai que deux choses.

Ton regard devient interrogateur mais tu m'invites à continuer en acquiesçant.

- J'aimerai que tu enlèves ce voile et qu'une fois que tu seras les émotions qui me parcours, que tu viennes en moi m'interroger et poser toutes les questions dont tu veux connaître la réponse.

Tu restes un moment indécis. Tu pèses le pour et le contre. Avant d'effectuer divers gestes qui durent bien une cinquantaine de secondes. Tu viens de retirer le bouclier autour de moi. Je le vois aisément à ton air surpris. Tu ne comprends pas. Je ne cherche pas à montrer quelque chose plus forte que d'autre. Non, je veux juste que tu saches ce que je ressens. Je t'aime. Oui mais je n'ai pas besoin de le penser fort pour que tu le ressentes. Je sais que chaque émotion qui me traverse en est imprégnée.

- Fait en sorte de n'avoir qu'un sentiment en toi et regarde-moi dans les yeux, me dis-tu.

Je te regarde. Ton visage, ton cou, tes joues, tes lèvres, ton nez et enfin tes yeux. Une seule émotion : l'amour. Le sentiment sincère de l'affection profonde. Je n'ai plus que cela en moi.

D'un coup tout devient noir. Je sens alors une présence étrangère à l'intérieur de moi. Je ne fais rien pour bloquer sa progression. Cela dure quelques minutes. Pour toi, cela doit faire déjà plusieurs heures, non ?

Je finis par revenir face à toi, me retrouvant dans le bleu de tes yeux. Tu me regardes sans vraiment comprendre. Mais alors que je pensais que tu allais me dire quelque chose. Que tu allais répondre, je te vois te lever d'un bond, t'habiller en vitesse avant de filer par la fenêtre. Je te suis. Mes questions qui m'assaillent n'ont pas de réponse mais je ne te lâche pas. Dans notre course effrénée, on ne passe pas inaperçu et quelques minutes plus tard toute notre promotion nous suis. Sans doute persuadé que tu essayes de me fuir. Puis tu finis par arriver devant la porte Est du village où je stoppe à deux mètres derrière toi. Les ninjas à ma poursuite stoppent à mes côtés. Mais au moment où un allait parler, tu hurles.

- TU NE COMPTAIS PAS PARTIR SANS ME DIRE AUREVOIR QUAND MÊME ??

Une jeune femme aux yeux et aux cheveux orange foncés se préparant à franchir les murailles, se retourne un petit sourire triste.

- Tu l'as senti.

Elle fait une petite pause avant de reprendre.

- On sera toujours lié gamin, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

- Où tu vas ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je vais voyager. Visiter le monde. Abusé de ma capacité de transformation pour amener un maximum de males dans mon pieu.

Je te vois sourire.

- Tu reviendras, princesse ?

- Bien sûr que je reviendrais. Ne te crois pas débarrassé de moi aussi facilement !! répondit-elle en te lançant un clin d'œil.

Vous formez ensemble les mêmes gestes qui vous encerclent de deux auréoles, l'une bleu, l'autre orange donnant au final un bouclier mauve. Vous vous souriez tendrement avant que tu ne te jettes sur elle, la serrant tendrement dans tes bras. Vous restez dans cette bulle un moment. Vous parlez. Dans le flou de l'auréole, je ne peux pas distinguer vos lèvres même si je les vois bouger. Puis le bouclier s'évapore aussi vite qu'il est apparu.

- Bon voyage princesse !

- Prends soin de toi, gamin !

Kyuubi finit par se retourner, marchant d'un pas neutre vers la forêt. Tu la regardes sans un mot. Tout le monde garde le silence. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'elle a disparu de ta vue que tu te retournes vers nous. Tu t'approches doucement de moi, sans sourire, déterminé et d'une voix sincère, tu commences.

- Je te suis très reconnaissant.

Je me sens revivre. Mon cœur que je ne croyais mort, heurte ma poitrine au point de la faire exploser alors que toutes les personnes présentes ouvrent grands leurs yeux.

- Même si j'avoue que je ne comprends pas. Ni toi, ni ton raisonnement mais je sais que tu as fait cela pour moi et que cela a marché. Pour tout ça, je t'en suis très reconnaissant.

Tu fais une pause et mon cœur se crispe… je sais que le « mais » n'est pas loin.

- Cependant, je ne peux pas oublier ces dernières années comme ça, d'un coup de main remué dans l'air. J'ai beaucoup trop souffert, tu m'as fait beaucoup trop souffrir pour que je puisse l'oublier aussi facilement. Je ne sais même pas si un jour j'y arriverai. Mais je te demande juste d'être patient. Pour le moment, j'expliquerai le pourquoi du comment à Tsunade et je ne pense pas que tu ais de problème. Tu reprendras ta place en tant qu'Hokage. Mais de mon côté, j'ai besoin de temps.

Je te regarde dans les yeux alors qu'un petit sourire triste apparaît sur mon visage à l'étonnement général.

- Je comprends. J'attendrai.

C'est les seuls mots que je peux prononcer sans pleurer. Je ferme à nouveau mon visage, ne voulant montrer ma faiblesse à personne à part toi. Je reste indéchiffrable pourtant tu sais maintenant ce qui se passe en moi. Je te vois alors t'éloigner en direction du bureau de l'Hokage. Je crois percevoir Shikamaru qui essaye d'éviter, avec diplomatie, que la horde de ninjas présents à mes côtés ne me tuer. Mais je n'en ai cure. Je te regarde t'éloigner.

Oui, j'attendrais, je t'attendrais parce que…

… je t'aime Naruto.

* * *

Moi : YATAAAAAAAA !! C'est fini ! Plus de trente mille mots, j'y suis arrivée !!

Naruto : La fin est proche !

Sasuke : Heu, je ne sais pas si tu as vu mais il n'y a pas écrit « A suivre » comme dans les autres chapitres…

Naruto : NON, elle ne peut pas nous faire ça ??

Moi : ET SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Sasuke : … tu n'aurais jamais dû aller voir « PARIS » comme film récemment…

Naruto : Ah oui ce film qui se fini sur un moment crucial où on ne sait pas s'il va s'en sortir ou pas, c'est ça ?

Moi : Ah non ! Vous n'allez pas me faire chier sur la fin. Figurez-vous que j'en suis fière de ma fin, moi !

Sasuke :… tu vas te faire tuer…

Moi : Bon ok, je l'avoue, à la base vous deviez vraiment terminer ensemble, il devait te pardonner et vous deviez vivre heureux pour le restant de vos jours… !

Naruto : Mais c'était génial comme fin ça !! POURQUOI TU NE L'AS PAS GARDE ??

Moi : Parce que plus j'avançais dans l'histoire, plus j'appuyais énormément sur toute la souffrance que Sasuke te faisait. Alors j'en suis venu à me dire que c'était totalement mais totalement pas possible et pas crédible du tout, si une fois les explications eut, tu lui tombais dans les bras comme si de rien était. Ce n'est pas crédible du tout. Et comme au départ, je ne pensais pas autant appuyer sur tes émotions, je n'avais pas vu cet angle là…

Sasuke : Tu vas vraiment laisser cette fic comme ça ?

Moi : Heu…

Azerty + tous les lecteurs : ET LE LEMON ALORS ??

Moi : Bon ok, je vais peut-être faire un épilogue…

Naruto : Peut –être ?

Moi : Vi peut-être mais pas de suite parce que ces trente mille mots ça m'a pris tout le temps de libre que j'avais pour aller le plus vite possible donc petite pause de quelques jours et on verra…

Azerty : Là elle fait exprès de vous énerver alors qu'elle sait déjà exactement ce qu'elle va mettre dans ce prologue (même si elle n'a pas voulu me le dire) et que, de toute façon, elle ne pourra pas s'empêcher d'écrire bien longtemps . Oui grande, sœur, je te connais par cœur : p

Moi : Fais moi penser à te tuer p'tite sœur…tu me connais trop bien, ce n'est pas bon pour moi ça !

Itachi : Nous non plus on n'est pas ensemble…

Moi : Vous non plus, après ce qui s'était passé, vous ne pouviez pas tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre en oubliant en quelques secondes les dernières années…

Kakashi : Finalement je t'aime bien toi !

Moi : MERCHI !!

Kyuubi : Et moi je pars !

Moi : Ouaip !

Azerty : Bouuuuuuuuuu !

Kyuubi : Pour mettre plein de males dans mon lit !

Moi : Ouaip !

Azerty : BOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !! Sniff !

Kyuubi : Ca me va !

Moi : YATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !! Et vous avez vu ?

Naruto : Vu quoi ?

Sasuke : Oui c'est bon on a vu que ce chapitre finissait comme le prologue à l'exception près que c'était Naruto qui parlait au présent alors que là c'est moi qui parle au futur…

Naruto : 0.0

Azerty : 0.0

Moi : Et doublement fière de moi !

Shikamaru : Fait attention à tes chevilles, jeune fille…

Azerty : Voleur de réplique ! --

Moi : XD !


	64. Chapter 64

**Titre de la fiction : "Sous le masque"**

**Titre du chapitre: **_Epilogue ou dénouement!  
_

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Yaoi - Drame - Aventure/suspens - OCC justifié plus tard pour Naruto - UA - humour**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi que le monde dans lequel ils évoluent.**

**Note : Donc, ceci est ma deuxième fic sur Naruto ! Sasuke a bien déserté Konoha mais il est revenu après avoir tué Orochimaru. Ma fan fiction démarre quelques mois après son retour donc SPOIL de la première partie !**

* * *

**Réponses aux commentaires anonymes:**

C'est moi qui te remercie **sanaya **de m'avoir suivis durant toute la publication :)! Merci pour tous tes compliments (je crois que je vais finir par adopter le rouge vif comme couleur de peau permanente), merci encore :)! Kiss! ! !

Lol **kira-chan** et si cela finit comme ça mais bon... allez je suis gentille, voilà un peu épilogue!! Merci pour tes complimenst cela me touchent vraiment :)! Kiss! ! !

Ah cette fois c'est le déluge **Shashiin**, pas de soleil, sniff!! La souffrance est quelques choses à ressentir pour pouvoir voir le bonheur transparaitre dans leur vie:)! Allez Sasuke te pardonne d'avoir douter de lui ;)!! Merci encore pour tes encouragements :)! Kiss! ! !

De la torture pure et dure ouiap **Aurélie **et j'ai adoré ça!! Merci oui en effet, cela aurait été trop facile s'il s'était jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre aussi facilement!! Merci à toi de m'avoir lu et d'avoir apprécié :)! Kiss! ! !

lol merci **cc**!! Lol c'est vrai qu'il était long ce chapitre, j'y ai passé moi aussi pas mal de temps dessus :)! Je trouvais cela bien de tout revoir du point de vue de Sasuke plutôt que tout raconter en POV de Naruto, il n'y aurai pas eu toute la souffrance que ressentit cette Sasuke!! Le contraste des DEUX Sasuke, oui c'est sûr que quand on s'y attend pas, cela fait bizarre!! Le lemon.. ben vous en avez eu quand même...bon c'était du déjà vu mais bon XD!! Kiss! ! !

Oui ce chapitre est révélateur **chloé leblanc** !! La logique de Sasuke est simple! E, fait tout perdre permet de se rendre compte que l'on avait beaucoup de chose! Je m'explique, il existe des milliers de personnes qui se plaignent et pleurent sur leur sort parce qu'ils sont célibataires, qu'ils ont raté le bac ou le permis mais qui ont leur parents en vie, un toit et de la nourriture à tous les repas. Si c'est personne perdent tous ce que je viens de citer, le fait d'être seul ou d'avoir louper ses examens est vraiment secondaire: en gros il faut toujours voir les bons des choses :)! Naruto avait des gens sur qui compter mais il ne le voyait pas, le fait de croire qu'il avait tout perdu lui a fait ouvrir les yeux sur ce qui est important :)! Le lemon... peut-être, peut-être pas :p!! Kiss! ! !

Lol **MGA**, c'était fait pour que vous le détestiez alors que lui aussi souffrait en silence ;)! C'est à se demander qui a le plus souffert des deux XD!! Le lemon... mouais... tu verras bien;)! Kiss! ! !

Parce qu'il fallait bien qu'un jour cela finisse XD** iwaka-kawai**!! L'épilogue est là !! Il doit plus te rester beaucoup de cheveux car après 63 chapitres... ça commence à faire XD!! Merci pour tes compliments :)! Je suis vraiment toute rouge parce que là vraiment c'est trop (rah, je sais plus où me mettre...)! C'est moi qui te suis très reconnaissante de m'avoir lu et suivis durant la publication de cette fic :)! Merci à toi :)! Kiss! ! !

Merci beaucoup **aemilia **pour ta fidélité et le fait de m'avoir suivis :)! A cannes, joli;)! Kiss! ! !

lol en même temps **Ayuchan** quand on ne parle pas anglais, c'est normal, moi j'ai mis un moment à comprendre comment marché ce site (et encore il y a des tas de trucs que je ne sais pas à quoi ils servent XD)!! Eh ben détrompe toi, il y a sur l'autre site où je lavais publié quelqu'un qui a exactement tout compris (à quelques détails près), je suis resté conne devant mon ordi quand j'ai lu son commentaire au chapitre 60!! Oui les faire tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre de suite n'est pas possible, après la souffrance qu'il y a eu, il faut du temps! tu ne l'a pas détesté, tu dois être une des seules!! Oui l'épilogue est là :)! Ellipse de un ou deux ans? Hé! Hé! Tu verras bien! Le lomon... décidemment je me demande pourquoi tout le monde me réclame XD! Merci à toi de m'avoir lu durant tous ces chapitres et d'avoir aimé! Lol review trop longue, ça m'étais jamais arriver avant ça XD!! Kiss! ! !

Je te remercie beaucoup** kawainaru** pour tes compliments qui me touchent vraiment :)! Elle finit tristement mais l'épilogue devrait te plaire ;)! Merci à toi de m'avoir suivis :)!

* * *

Note: Pour les commentaires anonymes de ce chapitre, je répondrais sur mon profil ! Les réponses resteront dessus une semaine avant que je ne les efface, voilà :)! Merci de votre compréhension :)!!

* * *

BONNE LECTURE ! ! !

_C'est les seuls mots que je peux prononcer sans pleurer. Je ferme à nouveau mon visage, ne voulant montrer ma faiblesse à personne à part toi. Je reste indéchiffrable pourtant tu sais maintenant ce qui se passe en moi. Je te vois alors t'éloigner en direction du bureau de l'Hokage. Je crois percevoir Shikamaru qui essaye d'éviter, avec diplomatie, que la horde de ninjas présents à mes côtés ne me tuent. Mais je n'en ai cure. Je te regarde t'éloigner._

_Oui, j'attendrais, je t'attendrais parce que…_

… _je t'aime Naruto._

**Epilogue ou dénouement XD:**

Cela fait six ans. Six ans que j'ai quitté le gamin pour voyager de mon propre chef. Sans avoir quelqu'un pour me dire où aller, personne pour faire des choix à ma place. Et j'en ai fait des choses. On me connaît dans le monde sous le nom de Jiyuu. Liberté. Oui car depuis six ans je suis libre. Depuis six ans ma réputation a fait le tour de la planète. Je suis admirée et appréciée de beaucoup de monde.

Je pénètre alors la grande porte de Konoha. Les deux gardes qui me reconnaissent sans doute à mon physique et à ma façon de m'habiller, me laissent entrer. Ils savent que je ne suis pas un danger pour eux. Mes pas m'enfoncent doucement dans les rues du village. Les regards se tournent vers moi. J'ai l'apparence d'une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds, en souvenir du gamin, qui me descendent au niveau de mes fesses. Mes yeux ont pris la couleur feu, mélange de rouge et d'orange alors que mon visage fin en ovale me donne un air angélique. Ce qui contraste beaucoup avec ce que je porte. J'ai une mini jupe noire surplombait d'un haut décolleté noir et rouge. Des bas en résille noirs quadrillent mes jambes au dessus de sandales à talon-aiguille. Très pratique pour crever les yeux des pervers ou enfoncer les bijoux de famille de connard de première : toutes les filles ninjas devraient en mettre pour se battre. Je porte également un châle noir sur les épaules. En gros je ne passe pas inaperçu, ni aujourd'hui, ni durant les six dernières années.

Je souris de plus belles lorsque de beaux males me fixent avec une intensité plus soutenue. J'aime ça. Je crois que je ne pourrais pas m'en passer. Ce regard d'envie, de désir dans la pupille de l'homme est si agréable à ressentir. Les hommes. Il ne suffit de pas grand-chose pour les faire ramper à nos pieds. Non, presque rien. Des jambes dévoilés, un décolleté plongeant et un air timide. Ils sont persuadés qu'ils peuvent vous mettre dans leur pieu en moins de cinq minutes.

Enfin bon, je finis par m'arrêter en pleine rue, fermant les yeux. Alors la présence de chakra du gamin ? En quelques secondes, je ressens son énergie. Mélange du sien avec quelques effluves de mon chakra démoniaque… J'aurai dû m'en douter ! J'ouvre alors les paupières et me dirige sans hésiter vers l'enseigne d'Ichiraku. Un sourire s'étire sur mon visage : décidemment le gamin ne changera jamais. Je prends mon temps, mes pas sont lents. J'aime me délecter du pouvoir d'attraction sur mon passage et je ne m'en prive pas. Au loin mon regard se perd sur un jeune couple, je souris un peu plus. Naruto, agent matrimonial, a encore frappé on dirait ! En effet, je distingue les silhouettes d'Itachi et de Kakashi, s'effleurant de leurs mains avec une belle érection pour chacun. Je ne peux retenir un rire vu la façon « je m'en foutiste mais pas tant que ça » qu'ils ont d'accélérer le pas pour rejoindre le plus rapidement possible l'appartement de l'ancien professeur du gamin. Ils ont fini par se remettre ensemble… dommage moi qui voulait une partie à trois avec mon homme et Itachi, je crois que ça tombe à l'eau… et je pense que le gamin ne sera pas d'accord que je lui pique son Uchiwa…

- Dommage, pense-je, en soupirant.

Je continue calmement ma route, me plaisant à essayer de deviner qui est de quel bord. Un de mes passes temps favoris. C'est vraiment très appréciable de voir ce qui n'assume pas leur homosexualité tenter de se cacher par des mots et des mouvements bien précis, d'un coup réduit à néant par un simple geste.

Mais au moment où j'arrive à la place principale du village, je tombe sur les membres du conseil au complet avec, légèrement en avant, un certain brun ayant le titre d'Hokage.

- Hokage-Sama, messieurs ! prononce-je en m'inclinant respectueusement.

Un silence s'étend dans la totalité de la place avant que ce connard de première pas si conard que ça, vu ce que m'avait dit le gamin avant que je parte, ne prenne la parole.

- Bonjour jiyuu-san. Nous vous souhaitons la bienvenue au sein de notre village.

- Je vous remercie de votre accueil mais je ne pense pas que vous vous soyez déplacé en personne juste pour cela, n'est-ce pas ?

Je le vois sourire en coin.

- En effet, nous aimerions savoir ce qui vous amène dans notre…

Mais il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une bombe blonde se jette sur moi en hurlant un.

- JIYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !!

Et en moins d'une seconde, je me retrouve à terre avec une tignasse de cheveux or se frottant frénétiquement dans mon cou.

- Ji, tu ne peux pas savoir comme tu m'as manqué ! Comment tu vas ? Ton voyage s'est bien passé ? Tu as fait de bonnes rencontres ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas donné de nouvelles plus tôt ?

- Et doucement le fauve !

Il relève doucement sa tête, plongeant son regard azur dans mes prunelles feu avant que l'on explose de rire ensemble. Son rire sonne si bien. Cela faisait tellement longtemps.

- Ce n'est pas que t'es lourd mais bon, faudrait penser à te relever beau gosse.

Il sourit un peu plus et se relève, une main derrière la tête, alors que je me remets également sur les deux pieds. Puis il baisse légèrement la tête.

- Tu… tu…

C'est à mon tour de sourire sincèrement. J'aime ce gamin.

- Oui, je suis de retour et je reste définitivement à Konoha !

Et dans la seconde qui suit, j'ai de nouveau la bombe blonde dans mes bras, mais cette fois j'avais prévu le coup et je ne le laisse pas m'envoyer à terre, me contentant de resserrer mon étreinte contre lui.

- Tu m'as manqué gamin, lui murmure-je à l'oreille.

- Toi aussi princesse, me chuchote-t-il à son tour.

Puis on finit par se séparer alors que son sourire ne veut pas détrôner son visage. Et d'un coup, il me prend la main et m'embarque avec lui.

- Je n'ai pas fini mon bol alors tu viens avec moi chez Ichiraku et tu me racontes tout.

Il m'a senti arriver… après six ans… il m'étonnera toujours ce gamin. Nous nous éloignons du groupe de représentants de Konoha alors que je leur lance un petit signe de tête avant de suivre le gamin. Et c'est à ce moment là que j'aperçois une lueur de jalousie dans le regard jais du tombeur de ses dames. Voilà qui est intéressant. Un sourire sadique se forme alors sur mon visage. On va s'amuser un peu.

En quelques minutes, je me retrouve face à Iruka et au père du gamin. Je jette sur ce dernier un regard chaud et approbateur avant de saluer les deux hommes.

- Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? me questionne la tornade blonde.

Je souris. J'ai aimé cette escapade, j'en avais besoin, mais cela fait du bien d'être enfin de retour. Je passe alors une petite heure dans ce restaurant à expliquer au gamin ce que j'ai fait de ces six ans. En gros, voyage, rendant des services de ci de là, dragage à plein temps jusqu'à il y a trois ans où mon idylle avec mon homme a commencé.

- Ton homme ? s'étonne mon ancien hôte les yeux écarquillés. Tu… tu… as réussi à te caser et ne plus vouloir sauter sur tous les mecs que tu croises ?

Je souris en acquiesçant alors qu'un pied s'initie sur mes chevilles… Lui, il ne perd rien pour attendre.

- Et c'est qui ?? Allez dis moi, c'est qui ??

- T'es sûr que tu as bien vingt-huit ans et pas quatre ?

- Mais heuuuuuuuuuu !

Devant la bouille boudeuse de ma petite bombe à retardement blonde, je ne peux empêcher un fou rire de franchir la commissure de mes lèvres alors que les deux hommes à mes côtés me suivent avec délectation. Puis me reprenant et voyant que mon petit blondinet est enfin rassasié, je prononce.

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais je dois parler sérieusement avec votre protégé… seul à seul.

Ledit protégé fronce un sourcil, mais avant qu'il n'est eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, je lui ai déjà attrapé la main et nous nous retrouvons dans la rue. Je finis par le lâcher, me promenant avec lui dans les rues du village.

- Alors tu en es où avec l'enfoiré de première qui n'en est pas vraiment un ? lui demande-je de but en blanc.

Il baisse un peu la tête.

- C'est assez compliqué…

- J'ai tout mon temps gamin, lui répondis-je posant ma mains sur son épaule pour l'encourager.

Il prend alors une grande inspiration.

- Une fois que tu es partie, je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais pas effacer ces dernières années aussi facilement et je lui ai demandé d'attendre.

Il laisse un silence que je ne brise pas.

- Il a attendu sans aller voir ailleurs, sans me forcer à quoi que ce soit, juste en insistant par moment son regard sur moi qu'il détournait aussitôt que je tournais mon visage vers lui. Les années ont passé et par les émotions qui émanaient de lui à chaque fois que je me trouvais près de lui, j'ai fini par lui pardonner. Je me suis rendu compte que je ne lui en voulais plus du tout et le soir où j'ai compris cela, je suis allé chez lui. Cette soirée m'a rappelé un peu les journées de mes treize ans où il m'envoyait des baka et dobe à tout va et moi qui hurlait que j'étais plus fort que lui. Ces journées qui m'avaient redonné l'espoir que j'avais commencé à perdre. Les souvenirs de nos missions de rang D que l'on effectuait avec l'équipe sept au complet. Ce jour là, j'étais vraiment heureux.

Il fit une pause où je le vois sourire… sans soute au souvenir bien précis de cette soirée.

- Puis je l'ai embrassé. Il est resté surpris un instant avant de reprendre possession de mes lèvres. La sensation qui m'a envahit ce soir là était tellement magique que je me suis cru dans un rêve. J'étais si bien ! Il n'a pas cherché à aller plus loin cette fois là et moi non plus. Les jours ont passé et on a continué à se voir. On s'embrassait à n'en plus finir, on se frôlait, se mordillait les parties visibles de la peau mais là encore il n'allait pas plus loin. Cela fait un an…

Il baisse sa tête et je le sens triste.

- Je ne comprends pas son comportement, je l'ai tellement vu différemment durant les cinq années qui ont suivi sa réintégration au village que je ne savais pas quoi penser. Et même si je sens aisément ses émotions et que je sais qu'il m'aime, je me prends à penser qu'il ne me désire plus. Que l'affection et l'amour que je perçois n'est que fraternel ou amical.

- Tu n'as jamais pensé qu'il ne voulait tout simplement pas te forcer et qu'il attendait que ce soit toi qui fasses le premier pas ?

Il relève son regard étonné vers moi. Ah les humains, il faut tout leur dire…

- Tu... tu… crois ?

- J'en suis sure. Mais si tu veux on peut le tester… fis-je mystérieusement alors que la présence de son brun s'approche de nous.

Il me regarde étonné, arrêtant ses pas.

- Tu me fais confiance gamin ?

- Heu… oui !

Alors sans plus d'hésitation, je plaque mon ancien hôte contre le mur, mordant avec ferveur sa peau halée au niveau de son cou. Mes yeux se posent sur Sasuke qui reste figé devant ce spectacle avant de tourner les talons… avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux. Il l'aime à n'en point douter. Je finis par relâcher mon petit blondinet qui me regarde les yeux écarquillés, tenant d'une main son cou mal mené par mes soins.

- NON MAIS CA NE VA PAS ?

- Moi si très bien, pourquoi ?

Et sans attendre il se jette sur moi, mais j'esquive aisément alors qu'une course poursuite commence entre lui et moi au sein du village. Il finit par me coincer dans une impasse alors que mon regard brille de mille malices.

- Vu le regard qu'il faisait lors que je te plaquais sur le mur, moi je dis qu'il attend seulement que tu fasses le premier pas…

Et d'un coup son visage change totalement, une impression de peur s'y dessine avant qu'il ne parte en courant. Je souris. Décidément, il faut que je fasse tout moi-même, sinon ils ne sauront jamais définitivement ensemble ces deux là. Je finis par le suivre, le rattrapant et atterrissant en même temps que lui dans le bureau de l'Hokage.

- SASUKE, CE N'EST PAS CE QUE TU CROIS !!

Dans la pièce, se trouve également le Yondaime, Sakura, Hinata, Neji et Shino qui restent un instant surpris au cri de notre énergumène préféré. Tiens, tiens, on dirait que la jeune demoiselle aux cheveux rose a pris un peu de poids…

Et là c'est la crise cardiaque pour moi. Uchiwa, Uchiwa Sasuke qui sourit... mais qui sourit sincèrement, pas un sourire sadique ou en coin, non. Il sourit simplement. Je suis dans une réalité alternative, ce n'est pas possible ?

- Je comprends Naruto, ne t'en fait pas.

Mon petit blondinet reste figé devant le sourire triste de son aimé.

- Rah, faut tout faire soi même, ce n'est pas possible ! Vous n'êtes pas foutu de vous démerdez tout seul alors que vous avez la trentaine… pas possible ces humains.

- Je t'emmerde !

- Mais vi moi aussi je t'aime gamin ! lui répondis-je en frottant ma main dans sa tignasse mal coiffée. Donc par où commencer… Déjà je me présente, Jiyuu, jeune demoiselle qui aime se mettre dans des situations à la noie et qui adore voir les regards bavant des beaux gosses sur elle. Mais je suis plus connu sous le nom de Kyuubi, démon à neuf queues. Ensuite, ne tant fait pas Uchiwa je ne vais pas te voler ton homme, j'ai déjà la version plus mature dans mes filets. Et enfin, la scène que tu as aperçu plus tôt dans l'après midi, n'était autre qu'un test pour prouver à ce gamin que tu l'aimais toujours parce que ce gamin s'était mis dans la…

Une main vient se poser sur ma bouche.

- Mais non, elle dit n'importe quoi cette renarde…

Je ris doucement derrière la main de mon ancien hôte. Après m'avoir jeté un regard noir et être certain que je n'ajouterai rien, il retire doucement sa paume de mes lèvres. C'est vrai que je parle trop vite dès fois… faudrait que j'apprenne à réfléchir avant de parler… NON ! Ça ne serait pas marrant sinon !!

Je vois alors le regard de ce connard de médeux plus si connard que ça, se réchauffer et s'attendrir. Je l'ai détesté mais je sens que je vais l'apprécier de plus en plus cet Uchiwa moi. Si on m'avait dit ça quelques années plus tôt… je ne l'aurai jamais cru.

Voyant que l'atmosphère se détend, Naruto reprend son assurance et saute sur son petit ami en hurlant un :

- JE VEUX ÊTRE HOKAGE !

Ah tiens, cela faisait longtemps.

- Non !

Ça c'est catégorique comme réponse. Le blond n'a pas l'air heureux de la réponse de son cher et tendre.

- Mais…

- NON !

- C'est vrai qu'une rumeur se propage comme quoi le Nanadaime devrai être choisi exceptionnellement malgré la présence de trois Hokage encore en vie et cela de façon à prouver aux autres villages que Konoha reste le plus puissant du monde, croit bon de rajouter Sakura.

- MAIS JE VEUX ÊTRE HOKAGE MOI !!

- Tu as eu ta chance, il y a quelques années, tu as refusé alors maintenant c'est non !

La voix de Sasuke ne se prête pas à une réplique et c'est une bouille boudeuse qui nous fait face.

- T'es méchant ! Pour la peine, Kyuubi et moi, on quitte le village, na !

- Moi ? Je viens de rentrer et je ne tiens pas à repartir ! Et je confirme, tu as bien quatre ans, gamin !…Non allez, je vais être gentille : quatre an et demi…

Et il ne me répond qu'en me tirant la langue. Oui un vrai gamin ! Mais s'il savait à quel point je me suis attachée à lui… Il est comme un fils pour moi.

- Naruto, arrête tes âneries et laisse nous s'il te plait, on a du travail.

C'est toujours vexé que le blondinet quitte la pièce sous la demande du Rokudaime mais alors que je le suis, je prends plaisir à frôler la virilité de mon homme au passage. Cette petite manœuvre me vaut un regard noir qui me fait vibrer bien plus sûrement que le regard lubrique des parfaits inconnus.

Je passe le reste de la journée avec mon gamin préféré alors qu'il me raconte les dernières nouvelles. Le mariage d'Hinata et de Gaara s'est bien passé et ils ont deux enfants de quatre et un an. Sakura et Iruka se sont mariés il y a deux ans et ce que je pensais est confirmé : elle attend un heureux évènement. Shino et Neji ont mis un moment avant de se pardonner leur infidélité respective, mais maintenant ils vivent leur amour à cent pour cent en ayant même demandé d'être dans la même équipe d'ANBU de façon à passer le plus de temps ensemble. Jiraiya et Tsunade sont partis se retirer dans un endroit reculé du pays sans que personne ne sache exactement où, cependant ils reviennent régulièrement donner des nouvelles. Itachi et Kakashi ont apparemment eu une longue discussion dans la chambre d'un hôtel où le gamin les avait enfermés à coup de jutsu. Discussion qui s'est terminée en cri de plaisir d'après ce qu'il avait pu entendre… hummmmmmmmm Kakashi et Itachi, deux magnifiques spécimens ensembles… rien que d'y penser… NON ! Fidèle. Je reste fidèle à mon beau mâle… Humm mon beau petit blond, nu, au milieu des draps immaculés…

- Princesse ? T'es toujours avec moi ?

- Hein ? Heu… oui, tu disais gamin ?

Il fronce les sourcils.

- Toi, tu pensais encore à des trucs pas nets…

- Oh, de suite. Je ne suis pas si perverse que ça…

- Oui c'est ça ! Fais croire ça à qui tu veux mais pas à moi… obsédée, va !

- De suite, les grands mots !! Bon et Kiba alors tu l'as casé finalement ou pas ?

- C'est ça, change de conversation. Pff, eux, ça a été simple. Je me suis contenté de dire à Kiba qu'Ayame le regardait beaucoup en ce moment et deux mois plus tard, ils étaient ensemble. Mais bon, le temps que Kiba oublie Hinata, il s'était déjà écoulé trois avant qu'il tourne la page.

Je hoche la tête.

- Donc, il ne reste plus que toi et l'autre ! Il manque juste le fait que vous concluez et tout le monde est beau, tout le monde est gentil !

Là, ça y est je crois que je suis définitivement classée dans la case complètement barge par mon ancien hôte !!

* * *

Le soir finit par arriver très vite et mon jeune protégé s'éclipse pour retrouver son aimé. Avec un peu de chance il aura compris : il doit faire le premier pas. Après ce qu'il lui a fait, Sasuke ne le fera pas de peur de lui rappeler _ces_ années là…

Après un dernier tour du village à la tombée de la nuit, je finis par faire un détour par la fenêtre de Naruto et de Sasuke. Je cache ma présence avant de me mettre face au verre translucide légèrement ouvert en ce début d'été. Ils ne me voient pas. En même temps vu le baiser qu'ils échangent, cela se comprend. Il respire littéralement le bonheur, cela se voit. Je sens mon cœur se réchauffer. Avec ce que le gamin a subi, il est normal qu'il connaisse enfin, à son tour, la joie. Et l'autre aussi, même avec le peu que m'en a dit le blondinet, il a pas mal souffert… Reste à savoir si Naruto va enfin osé aller plus loin.

Ils ne cessent de s'embrasser, mettant dans ce simple geste tout l'amour qu'ils sont l'un pour l'autre. C'est si beau à regarder, deux êtres qui s'aiment vraiment et cela malgré les obstacles qui se sont dressaient sur leur route. Les bras de Naruto sont posés sur la taille de son brun qu'il a les siens dans ses cheveux. Ils vont si bien ensemble. Et c'est avec plaisir que je vois doucement la main de mon ancien hôte se faufiler sous le haut de son aimé qui se raidit légèrement en rompant leur baiser.

- Tu… tu es sûr de vouloir... enfin… aller plus loin ? demande l'Uchiwa avec une pointe de nervosité visible dans la voix. Si tu veux on peut attendre encore, continue Sasuke sur un ton qui se voulait neutre mais la bosse que je vois aisément au niveau de son pantalon montre son excitation déjà bien avancée.

Les joues du gamin prennent alors une teinte écarlate avant de baisser son regard vers le sol et découvrant ainsi l'étrange déformation au niveau de l'entre jambe de son brun. Ils sont mignons tous les deux. On dirait deux puceaux avant leur première fois ! Le gamin relève alors brusquement son regard comme pris sur le fait avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon comme si ce simple geste allait faire disparaitre leur gène. Ils sont tous les deux plongeaient dans la contemplation du regard de l'autre : adorable ! De mon poste, je vois aisément leurs pupilles reflètant l'envie à des kilomètres alors que leurs joues montrent sans hésitation leur trouble. Ils l'ont déjà fait des dizaines de fois mais ils savent que s'ils passent le cap ce soir, tout sera différent. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, cette nuit sera leur véritable première fois.

- Oui.

Le mot est à peine audible dans la pièce silencieuse et augmente un peu plus le rouge sur les joues du gamin. Sasuke sourit doucement et avec douceur, il reprend possession des lèvres de mon ancien hôte. J'ai déjà dit qu'ils étaient mignons ? Tant pis, je me répète !!

Puis d'un mouvement plus enflammé, comme s'ils s'étaient restreint des années… ce qui est pas vraiment faux d'ailleurs, leur étreinte devint plus sauvage et ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le lit, le gamin sous l'Uchiwa.

Les mains des deux acolytes s'initient sous le tissu beaucoup trop gênant, mais alors que je suis captivée par les visages épanouis et plein de désirs des deux amants, je sens deux bras puissants m'entourer la taille alors que des lèvres se posent sur mon cou.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu as assez vu Naruto comme ça, non ? Tu ne peux pas le laisser avoir son intimité un peu ?

- Je voulais juste vérifier qu'il était vraiment heureux.

- Et ?

- Vu le sourire qu'il illumine son visage, ca ne fait aucun doute !

Je sens ses mains s'initier sous mon haut.

- Et si on allait nous aussi nous réfugier dans la chambre pour avoir notre intimité… ?

- Et c'est moi la perverse dans l'histoire ?

Je me retourne et embrasse passionnément mon blond à moi.

- On lui dira quand pour nous deux, Minato ? Parce que j'imagine déjà sa tête quand il va savoir que je suis venu prendre de ses nouvelles en cachette depuis six ans et que depuis trois, je revenais accessoirement pour me faire son père…

- Chut, ne t'en fait pas. Naruto t'en voudra peut-être un peu mais il oubliera vite.

- Mai…

Il me fait taire d'un baiser en me prenant dans ses bras, m'emmenant dans sa chambre.

Fini les mâles à outrance. Oui maintenant, je suis heureuse moi aussi, je suis retombée amoureuse et lui personne ne me le prendra, j'en fais le serment.

--

A quelques mètres de là, deux futurs amants s'embrassaient sur leur lit à n'en plus pouvoir respirer. Ils attendaient cela depuis si longtemps ! Ils avaient chacun tant donné de leur personne ! L'un avait tant sacrifié et l'autre tant souffert en silence qu'en cet instant ils ne voulaient que profiter. Profiter de ce bonheur qui semblait irréel. Couché l'un sur l'autre, les mains se baladant sur le corps aimé, le désir de l'autre augmentant en même temps que le sien, les yeux reflétant le bonheur et l'envie de ne faire plus qu'un, d'enfin se retrouver… pour ne plus se lâcher.

Les mains du blond s'initièrent alors sur le dos de son amant, redessinant avec tendresse les muscles qui roulaient sous ses doigts. Sentir chaque parcelle de cette peau par le simple sens du touché. Naruto ferma un instant ses yeux pour éveiller un peu plus ce seul sens. Mais ses paupières se rouvrirent quand il sentit que le contact de leurs lèvres se rompait. Ils étaient là, face à face, les yeux embués par le plaisir d'être avec la personne désirée, avec sa moitié. Rien d'autre. Il n'y a avait pas une envie de sexe entre eux non, juste une envie d'être avec l'autre. D'y être entièrement. De fusionner. Rien d'autre.

D'un geste rapide, l'Uchiwa retira d'un coup son haut, sous l'œil éblouit de son futur amant. Les doigts du blond partirent cette fois à la découverte du torse immaculé de son brun assis à califourchon sur lui, se délectant de ce touché si sensuel sur sa peau. Leur regard reflétait leur bonheur respectif. La joie de n'avoir plus aucune réticence, de ne plus à avoir à jouer un rôle ou à se caler sur une attitude. Seulement être soi. Être soi avec l'autre. Ne plus se cacher derrière un masque ou des gestes. Non, juste être vrai.

Le brun ne voulait pas brusquer les choses, alors même si l'envie de frôler à son tour son blond était grandissante, il se contenta de dévorer du regard le visage rayonnant de son soleil. Ses yeux sur son torse, son regard chaud, ses dents mordant sa lèvre inférieure, ses rougeurs sur ses joues. En cet instant, il reflétait que le bonheur et le plaisir. A cette vue, le cœur du brun s'accéléra un peu plus et sa virilité se fit encore plus dure. Il l'aimait à en crever, oui à en crever.

Et dans un élan incontrôlé, il finit par attraper les poignets se trouvant contre son torse, les plaquant sur le lit au dessus de la tête du jeune homme allongé, se penchant légèrement pour capturer à nouveau les lèvres si tentatrices devant lui. La main libre de l'Uchiwa s'initia à son tour sous le haut du blond, caressant avec envie cette peau tant de fois désirée. Naruto gémissait de plus en plus dans la bouche de son amant. Il n'avait même pas commencé qu'il perdait déjà pied. Il était totalement sous le joug du brun. Il suffisait d'un simple touché pour lui faire attendre déjà un plaisir non contenu. Il était à lui, totalement à lui. Il l'aimait. Il se demandait même comment il avait pu vivre sans ressentir sa peau sur la sienne, ses lèvres sur sa bouche, sa langue jouant avec son homologue. L'électricité de leur corps avait atteint toute la chambre qui ne vivait qu'au mouvement de ces deux âmes sœurs.

N'en pouvant plus, le blond repoussa la poigne de son amant sur ses poignets, se relevant légèrement, enlevant sans attendre son haut sous le regard gourmant de son petit ami. Sasuke repoussa le corps devant lui avant de se coucher pleinement contre la peau mise à nue sous un gémissement de bien être des deux concernés. Leurs yeux qui s'étaient perdu un instant se retrouvèrent avant que les lèvres ne se goûtent à nouveau. Ils en voulaient plus, mais chaque avancée vers l'acte leur procurait tant de plaisir qu'ils voulaient profiter de chaque seconde, de chaque étape. Ne pas se presser. Pouvoir ressentir chaque sensation, chaque tremblement de l'autre, écouter chaque gémissement de bien être de leur aimé. Ne rien rater. Tout prendre. Ne rien laisser passer. Tout offrir. Tout. Le rêve devenait réalité. Tant d'amour refoulé pour une raison X ou Y. Tant d'amour à rattraper. Tant de mots à dire par de simples gestes.

Mais Naruto n'en pouvait plus et en voulait plus. Alors d'un coup de rein, il échangea leur position et se retrouva à son tour sur Sasuke qui gémit de plus belle sous le frôlement répété de leur virilité. Le blond partit alors à la conquête du cou du jeune homme allongé sous lui. Leur torse se frottait l'un sur l'autre. La chaleur ne cessait d'augmenter. La sueur avait déjà pris place sur leur peau en contact permanant. Jamais ils ne s'étaient sentis si bien, si heureux, si eux-mêmes. Rien d'autre ne comptait.

Les lèvres du blond descendirent alors plus bas, goûtant avec délicatesse la peau tendre de son aimé. Les sensations l'assaillaient sans qu'il ne puisse aller contre. Les mains de l'Uchiwa se baladaient sur la peau nue de son dos. Cela faisait tant de temps. Tant de minutes, d'heures, de jours à ne faire que se regarder, que s'embrasser sans pouvoir montrer leur amour en son entier. Leur corps en transe à peine défeuillé criait déjà l'extase de l'instant. Chacun voulait montrer son amour à son partenaire, chacun avait ce besoin de se faire pardonner et de pardonner à l'autre.

La langue humide et chaude descendait toujours plus bas sur la peau neige devant elle, s'amusant à redessiner chaque mont, chaque os, chaque muscle rencontraient près d'elle. Le corps sous cette caresse frémissait de plus en plus. L'attaque était à la fois douce et sensuelle, tendre et brûlante, rêve et réalité. Les mains de Sasuke s'agrippèrent sur les mèches douces et dorées devant lui, tentant de faire baisser cette avalanche de sensations par le resserrement de ses doigts. Le blond aimait sentir la perte du contrôle de son amant dans sa lente progression sur son corps, mais lui-même faisait des efforts considérables afin d'éviter d'accélérer le cheminement de sa langue sous la peau laiteuse. L'émotion se reflétait dans la pièce, dans chaque millimètre carré. La chaleur entourant les deux corps s'était déjà emparée des vitres de la chambre et même la petite ouverture ne pouvait empêcher la buée de se former.

Le brun supportait de moins en moins la lenteur voulu de son amant et dans un puissant coup de reins, il changea à nouveau leur position, reprenant la place de dominant. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, brillants de désir pour l'autre alors que leur respiration saccadée se perdait sur les lèvres de leur aimé. Le sourire qui ornait leur visage valait bien plus que tout l'or du monde, mélange de bonheur, de plaisir et de perversité. Oui car en cet instant chacun voulait faire payer cette longue année d'attente à l'autre. Les idées fusaient dans leur cerveau et c'est le corps du blond qui bougea en premier donnant un coup de hanche faisant à nouveau frôler leur virilité dressée. Les deux gémissements simultanés se répercutèrent entre les quatre murs avant que le brun ne vienne engouffrer ses lèvres dans le cou de l'homme couché devant lui. L'Uzumaki répéta ce mouvement avec ferveur plusieurs fois, sentant leur corps brûler sous les sensations. Le brun appliqua les mêmes mouvements de hanches sur la virilité de son aimé alors que les gémissements devenaient de plus en plus graves, de plus en plus forts, de plus en plus rapides. Ils sentaient tous les deux que la jouissance n'était pas loin malgré leur bas toujours sur eux. Mais aucun des deux ne voulaient arrêter cette montée d'adrénaline. Pas maintenant. Pas devant les sensations qui les submergeaient telle une drogue ; ils en redemandaient. Et dans un dernier mouvement simultané, le cri du blond s'éleva dans la pièce et ses doigts griffaient le dos nu offert alors que les lèvres du brun s'ouvrirent sous le plaisir et qu'il planta ses dents dans la peau halé à sa portée.

Ils prirent quelques secondes pour reprendre leur esprit sans pour autant bouger d'un millimètre. Puis l'Uchiwa se releva légèrement, plongeant son regard sombre dans celui céruléen de son amant avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres devant lui.

- Je crois qu'on était en manque tous les deux, souffla le blond sous un hochement approbateur de son brun.

- Mais tu ne crois pas que je vais en rester là ? demande doucement l'Uchiwa sourire en coin.

- J'espère pas…

Et sans attendre plus, Naruto poussa son aimé avant de se retrouver debout. Le brun s'assit alors sur le lit dévorant du regard son homme face à lui. Ce dernier, sentant le regard prédateur de l'Uchiwa, se faufila de manière féline jusqu'au poste de radio de la chambre, allumant l'appareil qui laissa fuser une douce musique. Puis il revint doucement sur ses pas, passant ses mains sur la boucle de ceinture qu'il retira doucement. Le tissu glissa alors sans difficulté à terre, laissant à la vue du brun les cuisses finement musclées de son blond. Les pupilles brûlantes de Sasuke remontèrent alors plus haut, découvrant le caleçon moulant et mouillé de son amant. Il se leva à son tour, enlevant d'un mouvement brusque son pantalon avant de poser ses mains sur le haut de la seule étoffe restante du corps du blond. Il captura à nouveau les douces lèvres tant de fois interdites pour un baiser passionné. Leurs langues jouèrent dans cet océan de sensations, électrisant comme la première fois leur corps. La main du brun passa doucement sur le tissu humide, révélant à son touché l'ascension de cette partie particulière de son anatomie. Le blond fit rapprocher à nouveau leur corps, obligeant à l'Uchiwa à replacer sa main sur la hanche de son aimé. Leurs virilités en proie à une nouvelle montée se touchèrent derrière le tissu moite. Le corps de Sasuke s'affaissa alors peu à peu, emportant sur son passage le dernier bout de tissu alors que ses lèvres embrassées avec fièvre la moindre parcelle de peau passant à sa portée.

- Sasu… ke…

La langue joua tendrement sur toute la longueur du sexe qui se trouvait face à elle. Nettoyant le reste de liquide blanchâtre, redessinant chaque veine, parcourant la longueur avec un mouvement simple mais sensuel avant de remonter sous un gémissement de frustration sur le haut du corps pour reprendre possession de son homologue dans la cavité buccale de Naruto. Sasuke voulait aller plus loin sans manquer les étapes. Il en avait toujours rêvé. Pouvoir enfin parcourir la totalité du corps de l'Uzumaki de ses doigts, de ses lèvres, de sa peau. Profiter de chaque moment. Voir progressivement les yeux de son amour se noyer dans le plaisir et l'excitation que lui-même engendrait. Pouvoir profiter et faire profiter sans peur, sans arrières pensées. Exploiter chaque point érogène de son partenaire pour le mener vers l'extase la plus puissante.

Les mains de l'Uzumaki se placèrent à son tour sur le haut du caleçon de son amour mais les doigts de Sasuke l'empêchèrent de commencer ce qu'il désirait faire et l'Uchiwa retira lui-même le dernier tissu qu'il lui restait sans lâcher pour autant les lèvres de son partenaire. Les bras de Naruto se positionnèrent alors autour du cou du brun qui resserra son étreinte, posant ses mains dans le dos de son amant. Leurs sexes érigés se touchèrent à nouveau, mais cette fois sans qu'aucun tissu ne vienne entraver leur contact. Les gémissements se perdaient dans leur baiser alors que les mains du brun se firent plus entreprenantes. Les doigts passèrent du dos vers les hanches pour terminer leur course sur les fesses à leur portée, les massant avec envie avant que le corps du brun ne pousse celui de son aimé contre le mur le plus proche. La chaleur, qui avait quitté un instant leur corps revenait de plus belle. Le feu incandescent de leur peau faisait vibrer tous leurs sens dans une effervescence de sensations. Et dans cette folle fureur incendiaire, deux mots suaves vinrent tinter dans le creux de l'oreille de l'Uchiwa.

- Prend-moi.

Sasuke rompit un instant le contact de leur lèvre, interrogeant du regard son amant.

- S'il te plait, je n'en peux plus. Je veux te sentir en moi, je veux ne faire plus qu'un avec toi. Cela fait trop longt…

Le blond ne put finir sa phrase, coupé par deux lèvres humides sur les siennes. Les mains du brun repartirent alors à leur exploration, glissant aisément sur les pores de peau de son amant. Ses doigts finirent doucement par arriver au niveau des cuisses de son aimé qui se relevèrent d'un coup, surprenant légèrement l'Uchiwa. Les jambes de Naruto se croisèrent dans le dos du brun, laissant ainsi la possibilité de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Une main s'initia alors sur le fessier de Naruto qui gémit en sentant un doigt s'approcher avec douceur au niveau son intimité.

- Non, s'il te plait. Prend-moi de suite.

- Mais tu…

Les lèvres ardentes du blond stoppèrent le flux de parole du brun alors que Naruto se laissa légèrement tomber, faisant entrer en contact la virilité de son amant et son fessier. Le brun, entre les mouvements de bassins de son blond et l'incendie de leur baiser, laissa toutes pensées de côté et pénétra d'un coup le corps de son amant. Leur cri mutuel raisonna comme une délivrance au sein de leur gorge. En cet instant, il n'était qu'un. Un entier. Une seule et même personne. Naruto ne sentit même pas la douleur lancinante pourtant présente au sein de son intimité pénétré brutalement. Non. Dans cette position, en cet instant, il n'était plus seul. Le vide au fond de leur corps du manque de la présence de l'autre venait de se combler par ce simple geste. Ils restèrent ainsi, sans bouger, quelques minutes. Profitant seulement de cet étrange sentiment qui s'initiait en eux. Doux sentiments de bonheur et de félicité.

C'est le brun qui commença tendrement à bouger ses reins, ramenant le blond à la réalité, et ce dernier s'accrocha un peu plus à son amant. Leurs lèvres ne s'étaient pas détachées et aucun d'eux ne le voulaient. Les mouvements s'accélérèrent mais malgré la rapidité qui ne cessait d'augmenter, chaque geste restait tendre, doux et emplis d'amour. Et cela chacun le ressentait. La sueur perlait de leur visage, de leur corps en entier. Ils profitaient de chaque frôlement de leur peau, de chaque sensation qui électrisait leur corps. En cet instant, plus rien n'existait à part leur réalité. A part eux. Ils ne pensaient plus aux dernières années de patience qu'ils avaient attendu, ni aux précédentes ne reflétant que la souffrance et la douleur. Non, juste ce moment comptait. Juste ce bonheur d'avoir trouvé sa moitié, son âme sœur, sa vie.

Les coups de reins du brun s'accélèrent encore, devenant plus profond, touchant à chaque fois la prostate de son partenaire qui mordait férocement les lèvres à sa portée. Un gout métallique vint s'ajouter à leur baiser, de la blessure que Naruto venait d'ouvrir au niveau de leur bouche. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Le blond sentait la douceur, la tendresse de son amant dans chacun de ses mouvements et suait sang et eau en ressentant avec plaisir cette hampe de chair en lui. Le brun, lui, n'avait d'yeux que pour son amant. Le voir enfin se tordre de plaisir sous la torture que lui seul lui transmettait lui apportait un doux sentiment de bonheur et d'apaisement au plus profond de son cœur. Il avait tant de fois voulu le voir jouir de sa main. De voir l'extase sur son visage engendrait seulement par lui. Alors sans attendre, ses doigts attrapèrent la virilité de Naruto lui engendrant les mêmes gestes que son bassin. Les griffes du blond lui lacéraient la peau du dos mais le visage rougis et les yeux embués de plaisir devant lui passaient bien avant le reste. Ses mouvements se firent encore plus rapides et les gestes moins précis sous l'afflue de sang à un certain niveau de leurs anatomies. Et dans un dernier coup de rein, leurs têtes basculèrent en arrière alors que deux hurlements graves s'élevèrent dans la pièce.

Leur respiration était saccadée et les jambes du brun lâchèrent, faisant choir les deux corps à terre sans pour autant les séparer. Leurs lèvres se cherchèrent à nouveau pour un baiser simple mais affectueux à souhait. Jamais il n'avait atteint un tel degré de plaisir. Leur regard reflétait encore le feu qui les animait quelques minutes plus tôt. Doucement les paumes de l'Uchiwa se perdirent dans la chevelure or de son partenaire dans une douce caresse.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, Sasuke.

- Toi aussi, Naruto. Toi aussi.

Le brun finit par se retirer de son amant avant de se laissez chuter sur le côté. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent sans même qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Cinq minutes passèrent ainsi dans le silence seulement bercé par la douce musique que le poste de radio semait doucement dans la pièce. Leurs yeux se fermèrent un instant alors que la mélodie ne faisait que traduire l'amour que leur cœur battant la chamade hurlait.

L'Uzumaki fut le premier à se relever, sans lâcher la main qu'il tenait entre ses doigts, tirant son amant jusqu'au lit. Les deux corps tombèrent dessus dans un bruit sourd.

- On dort un peu et on remet ça ? demande doucement la voix du brun.

- Pourquoi attendre ? interroge alors le blond un sourire carnassier sur le visage, s'asseyant à califourchon sur le corps immaculé devant lui.

- Tu es infatigable !

- Non, j'ai juste envie de rattraper les années que l'on a perdu.

- On a tout le reste de notre vie pour ça, beau blond ! conclu le brun avant de capturer les lèvres de son aimé.

Les mains commencèrent alors à repartir à la conquête du corps de l'autre. Un murmure à peine audible se perdit dans les paroles de la chanteuse.

- Et maintenant c'est moi qui vais dominer…

Doucement les deux corps s'enflammèrent à nouveau alors qu'un sourire épanouit ornait leur visage.

Maintenant, plus rien ne viendrai entraver leur bonheur, rien. Et la lettre ouverte, posée négligemment sur le bureau de la chambre, n'était là que pour marquer assurément la fin d'une époque. Que pour permettre au jeune homme blond et à son amant brun de tourner définitivement la page d'un début de vie mal entamé et de pouvoir enfin tout recommencer.

_« Hokage-Sama,_

_Moi Homura Mitokado, après avoir discuté longuement avec les membres du conseil, nous acceptons votre demande de nommer Uzumaki Naruto à la place de Nanadaime. Nous vous prions de mettre le concerné au courant et nous le prions de se présenter devant nous dans deux jours._

_Veuillez agréer, Hokage-Sama, nos respects les plus élevés._

_Homura Mitokado. »_

* * *

Moi : Et c'est ainsi que s'achève cette histoire qui m'a pris une grande partie de mon temps !! Mais je suis enfin arrivée au bout et j'en suis vraiment heureuse.

Sasuke (Suspicieux) : On est vraiment ensemble, on dirait…

Naruto : YATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! La vie et belleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !!

Minato : Tu vas te faire tuer par Azerty, t'es au courant ?

Moi : Non pourquoi ?

Kyuubi : Parce qu'elle te fait chier depuis je ne sais combien de chapitres, qu'elle veut que tu la mettes avec moi, que l'on se marie et tout le tralala…

Moi : Oups… Je n'avais pas pensé à ça moi… mais non ma petite sœur adorée m'aime trop pour ça pas vrai ??

Azerty : (plongée dans une trop grande dépression pour réagir. Attendez deux ou trois ans et revenez voir si Sermina est morte dans d'atroces souffrances. Si ce n'est pas le cas, ça voudra dire que je lui ai pardonné. Ou alors que je suis encore en état de choc, au choix !)

Naruto : Moi en attendant, je suis content ! ON A ENFIN EU UN BEAU LEMON PLEIN DE SENTIMENT ENTRE MON UCHIWA ET MOI !!

Sasuke :… je te l'avais dit que l'on finirait ensemble !

Naruto : N'empêche que jusqu'au dernier moment, rien n'était moins sûr !

Sakura : Je suis enceinte ?

Iruka : Je suis marié ?

Gaara : J'ai deux enfants ?

Hinata (évanouit depuis le début du lemon entre les deux héros) :…

Kiba : Qu'est ce que je fous avec Ayame moi ?

Ayame : Je suis avec Kiba ?

Itachi : Je suis Uke ou Seme ?

Kakashi : Uke !

Itachi : Hein ? Tu rêves là !

Tsunade : Qu'est ce que je fous avec ce pervers ?

Jiraya : JE NE PEUX PLUS MATER DISCRÈTEMENT SANS ME PRENDRE UN ÉNORME COUP, POURQUOI AU MONDE CRUEL ??

Shino : Pourquoi m'avoir mis avec ce glaçon ?

Neji : Quelle est la conne qui m'a mis avec ce corps remplis d'insectes… ? Je déteste ces bestioles !

Minato :… tu m'as casé avec Kyuubi, si j'ai bien suivi, c'est ça ?

Moi : Ouaip !

Minato :… je ne sais pas comment je dois prendre ça…

Moi : Très bien, je te rassure !!

Minato :… pas convaincu…

Kyuubi : Moi j'aurai préféré être avec l'un voire les deux Uchiwa…

Moi : XD Bon ben, je vois que tout le monde est content alors je vais pouvoir vous laisser !

* * *

Merci tout d'abord à Azerty, ma beta lectrice et accessoirement ma petite sœur adorée XD !!

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lus, à tous ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire et à tous ceux qui me suivaient régulièrement. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fan fiction et espère que vous en avez pris autant à la lire. Je vous laisse donc sur cet épilogue, vous dis à bientôt et **MERCI** encore !

Sermina !


End file.
